Hoshi no Gadian
by sam-ely-ember
Summary: El pasado que nos ata intenta separarte de lo más importante, incluso el presente busca alejarte de mi lado. En la hora más oscura, ¿puedes asegurarme que todo va a estar bien, Sakura? Hace falta más que magia para doblegar el destino. Créeme, ya lo he intentado. -Secuela anime-manga-
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Cardcaptor Sakura y cualquier elemento adicional o de historias relacionadas, no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen en toda su gloria a CLAMP._

* * *

><p><strong>Hoshi no Gadian<strong>

**Full summary:** _El pasado que nos ata intenta separarte de lo más importante, incluso el presente busca alejarte de mi lado. En la hora más oscura, ¿puedes asegurarme que todo va a estar bien, Sakura? Hace falta más que magia para doblegar el destino. Ya lo he intentado._

_¿Cómo cambiar lo inevitable? Cuando las opciones son perderte a ti mismo o morir, que es más o menos lo mismo, ¿qué sendero tomas? Promesas falsas que te han hecho, diciéndote que tu papel es más que solo otro mortal; aceptarlas con resignación, porque en el fondo crees que es lo correcto. Luego todo se derrumba, con la facilidad de una mínima brisa, y soñar ya no vale la pena._

_Huyes y descubres que aquella a quien buscas es presa del peligro, porque posee algo tan valioso que cualquier otro quisiera tenerlo en su poder, y lo arriesgas todo, olvidando que has dejado lo que era tuyo, porque solo ella importa, aunque las razones que te atan a quien amas quizá no son las correctas._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prólogo<strong>_

—En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable— habló con voz intensa. Su expresión no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, esa curiosa sonrisa aún se extendía por su rostro mientras sus vivaces ojos rojos se concentraban en la mujer que hablaba al otro lado del espejo.

—Lo sé— contestó peinando su extenso cabello negro—, de lo contrario las cosas no estarían sucediendo tal y como mis predicciones lo aseguraron.

—¿Es eso vanidad en tu tono, Li Ieran?— cuestionó cambiando ligeramente su posición, acercó una copa de fino sake a sus labios—, debí suponerlo— rió casi insonoramente, absolutamente divertida mientras balanceaba la copa en sus largos y blanquecinos dedos —,ciertamente tu hijo menor no heredó eso de su padre.

Ieran soltó una risa discreta, tomó el extravagante accesorio dorado del tocador y lo acomodó sobre su cabeza, extendiendo su negra cabellera a través del objeto, una vez que estuvo segura de haberlo colocado correctamente, se contempló en los espejos laterales del tocador, dado que su interlocutora ocupaba el espejo central y más grande en el mismo objeto. La mujer se incorporó nuevamente y miró detenidamente a la bruja.

—Tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo se dieron las cosas, _Yūko-san_ —espetó Ieran sin cambiar su serena cuasi sonriente expresión—, razón por la cual me sorprende que me hayas llamado tan temprano en la madrugada.

—Para ser honesta— se explicó la implicada—, no detallé la hora en tu ubicación antes de llamar, recibe mis disculpas por eso— Ieran se sorprendió ligeramente, recibir una disculpa por parte de la gran Yūko era un evento que no se disfrutaba todos los días—. Sin embargo, todo está a punto de ocurrir y debía comunicarme contigo tan pronto como fuera posible.

—Ya veo— el tono de la mujer se tornó sombrío—, de verdad esperaba que no llegara tan pronto. Xiao Lang aún no se encuentra listo.

—Tampoco la joven— implicó Yūko—, pero aquellos que van en contra del curso natural han puesto en marcha su propósito. Y me temo que es peor de lo que cualquiera de las dos pudo prever.

—¿A qué te refieres?— cuestionó la mujer poniendo las manos juntas sobre su regazo—, pensé que ya habían superado grandes pruebas hasta hoy.

—Eso no deja de ser verdad, Li Ieran, pero si su destino realmente es alcanzar aquel rol que les ha sido asignado, deberán enfrentar cuestiones aún más amenazantes— el semblante de la mujer pasó de ser ligeramente divertido a cubrirse por completo de seriedad—, sabes que el que sus destinos se encontraran estaba escrito mucho antes de que tú misma nacieras.

—Soy consciente de ello. Xiao Lang jamás estuvo destinado a poseer el poder, simplemente a proteger su existencia. Sin embargo…— Ieran detuvo su discurso apesadumbrando la mirada.

—Tus instintos de madre florecen constantemente— adivinó Yūko luego de beber finalmente algo de sake—, pero no dudes de lo que puede hacer, es fuerte, sereno y concentrado. Pocas cosas podrán interponerse ante su decisión.

Ieran asintió insonoramente. —Lo que me preocupa no es su fortaleza física o espiritual, _Yūko-san_. Me preocupa su corazón Explicó finalmente.

Ambas mujeres sostuvieron la mirada sin decir otra palabra por varios minutos, como si intercambiasen una conexión invisible que existiera más allá del tiempo y el espacio. Yūko finalmente retiró la mirada para dar un último sorbo a su copa de sake.

—Cuida mucho tus acciones, Li Ieran, un gran peso recae ahora sobre lo que decidas respecto a tu hijo— las mujeres nuevamente guardaron silencio. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, la bruja de la dimensión decidió terminar el incómodo silencio—. El tiempo se ha terminado, hablaré contigo en otra ocasión— fue su despedida, Ieran asintió una vez más y el reflejo de Yūko desapareció del espejo siendo sustituido por el propio.

—En este mundo no existen las coincidencias— la mujer repitió susurrando para sí, tristeza absoluta en su voz, los ojos ausentes mirando a través de la ventana—, sólo lo inevitable.

_**(***)**_

Estrellas. Todas tan singulares y tan parecidas que solo puedes diferenciarlas por su color y tamaño. Su luz pareciese tener un propósito, pero no todas brillan porque alguien más necesite de su resplandor. Algunas orbitan en grupos, acompañándose unas a otras mientras giran en la infinidad del espacio. Muchas otras están solas, nadando en mares de polvo cósmico observando a las demás alejarse de sí buscando su propio destino.

¿Sabías que los encuentros de las estrellas son eventos maravillosos? Se llaman —colisiones estelares— y son los eventos más energéticamente violentos del universo. Cuando dos estrellas se encuentran, la más grande puede hacer que la pequeña orbite a su alrededor y se encierran en una danza infinita, como dos magnetos que giran para sí, sin poder desprenderse ni huir, en un baile sin fin que les mantendrá unidas hasta el día de su extinción. Pero a veces, las estrellas atraídas por fuerzas misteriosas pueden chocar una con otra, haciendo que ambas pierdan por completo su material y energía, desgarrando el universo con la creación de un hoyo negro que traerá perdición a todo aquello que se encuentre a su alrededor.

Y eso último es un evento rara vez visto. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda suceder, ¿verdad?

¿Sabías que estrellas hay muchas pero ninguna de verde color?

Pobrecito austero verde. Negado a una maravillosa existencia de luz y calor, una promesa hecha que no puede ser cumplida porque brillar no está en su naturaleza.

Pero a la regla hay excepción, ¿verdad?

Si dos estrellas se enamoran estarán destinadas a encontrarse. ¿Pero orbitarán una en otra o su colisión desatará la oscuridad?

La estrella se vio a sí misma en un espejo, su reflejo más luminoso y hermoso de lo que pudo esperar. Sintió que quería tenerla para siempre, sin excusas ni reservas, y al extender las manos encontró que no había reflejo alguno. Era otra estrella, quieta frente a sí, esperando por ser cobijada por brazos hambrientos de su presencia. Atadas una a otra, no existía fuerza en el universo conocido que pudiera objetar su unión. ¿Orbitarían? ¿Desaparecían? A la estrella no le importó demasiado, le bastó con encontrar a otra como sí misma e intentar permanecer a su lado hasta que llegara su día final.

Estrellas. Todas tan singulares y tan parecidas que solo puedes diferenciarlas por su color y tamaño. Dicen que dos estrellas danzan juntas y que no se vio un amor más grande. Pero dicen que alguien más vio en sueños el triste final de la estrella más brillante, y su luz fue extrañada por el basto universo. El dolor de su compañera extendiéndose sublime sobre las demás, convirtiéndole en un vacío sin color que arrasó todo consigo.

Dime, estrellita, ¿serás devorada también? Que el verde ama pero hechiza, desea pero retiene, vive pero deshace.

¿Sabías que estrellas hay muchas pero ninguna de verde color?

Pero a la regla hay excepción, ¿verdad?

_**(***)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>_ ¡Hola lectores!

Sean bienvenidos a la extravagancia de "_Hoshi no Gadian_", una historia medio alucinada que tengo en mente hace algunos meses y en la que he estado trabajando desde finales del año pasado.

A quien desee saber, funciona como puente entre el anime y manga de Cardcaptor Sakura, por lo que habrá detalles de ambos, pero más que todo obedece a las fumadeces de CLAMP, y creo que la aparición de Yuuko en este primer capítulo lo pone de manifiesto, no se extrañen de ver cosas en "crossover" por ahí.

El estreno oficial del fic es mañana, como lo he puesto en mi blog, pero no podía dejar de poner el prólogo el día anterior ya que mañana empieza el asunto como Dios manda.

¡Muchísimas gracias por entrar a leer! Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, tomatazo, amenaza de muerte y demás puede ser dejada en reviews. No dejen de escribir, por favor, muero por saber qué piensan. Geeeee, estoy nerviosa por esto XD hace mucho no escribo un multicap.

Me extendí en comentarios de autora… Como cierre doy infinitas gracias a MinuetPavlov por ser mi main beta reader y a Princess of the Shad (Shadi) por hacer de beta también. ¡Las amo chicas! No sería posible sin ustedes.


	2. I: The Promise

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Cardcaptor Sakura y cualquier elemento adicional o de historias relacionadad no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen en toda su gloria a CLAMP._

**Notas iniciales:** ¡Feliz alineación de Marte y La Tierra! Por ello elegí este día para estrenar el fiction, los eventos cósmicos son importantes en esta historia y, por supuesto, su autora no podía pasarlo por alto.

Canciones recomendadas, _"Lost in paradise" _de Evanescence para Shaoran y _"S.L. Magic"_ de SCANDAL para el segundo POV de Sakura.

Bienvenidos a leer y muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(***)<strong>_

_Querido Shaoran:_

_Si bien no sé cuándo llegará esta carta a tus manos quiero decirte que justo ahora me encuentro pensando mucho en ti y por alguna razón las últimas noches he tenido sueños recurrentes sobre la vez que atrapamos juntos la última carta, ¿puedes creer que ya son dos años? El tiempo ciertamente avanza muy rápido, pero hay cosas que se mantienen intactas._

_¿Recuerdas aquella carta que me enviaron hace unos meses? Después de ello no volví a saber de Yūko-san, pero todo lo que dijo era cierto. Pude conocer a la otra Sakura y fue divertido. Fue como encontrar un espejo de mí misma, uno que había adivinado cómo hacer posible su felicidad y la de otros. Por alguna razón parecía triste y desconcertada, pero espero que recibir el Báculo de la Estrella haga que recupere su sonrisa y que pueda cumplir aquella promesa que aún desconozco. Era mayor, ¿sabes? Unos varios años más que yo, y eso fue lo que más curiosidad causó en mí, creo que ya sé cómo luciré cuando sea una adulta._

_Pero además de aquellos sueños, tuve uno muy lúcido en el que me vi a mí misma en medio de una ciudad en ruinas. La vi con ojos tristes, como si hubiese perdido algo que le había quebrado el alma. Buscaba algo y estaba maltrecha, creo que era el camino de regreso, uno que por alguna razón yo conocía ya que aquella ciudad era igual a Tokio…es curioso cómo siempre los sueños nos llevan a esa ciudad, ¿no? Le animé para que siguiera su camino, bueno, me animé a mí misma. Y cuando desperté esa mañana me sentí mucho más animada._

_A ambas les prometí que todo iba a estar bien sin importar nada, y es algo que, espero, les haya permitido continuar su camino. Me hace sentir mejor conmigo misma._

_Probablemente creas que he perdido la razón, para serte honesta me llevó un rato entenderlo. Lo que puedo decir ahora es que a pesar de no estar triste por dar mi Báculo, sí extraño sentir la Estrella colgando de mi cuello, era un recordatorio de todo lo que había pasado y por alguna razón creo que es como si hubiese perdido algo de mí. No me malentiendas, estoy feliz de haber hecho tal cosa y confío en las cartas, ellas cuidarán de mí, pero mi Estrella necesitaba continuar de manifiesto con alguna cosa insignificante en mí. Y lo extraño, es todo._

_Aún pienso en tu última carta, sonabas algo deprimido, ¿se encuentra todo bien? Y por favor, evita guardarte algún secreto por temor a que me preocupe por ti, es mi papel ¿bien?, me angustia que estés pasando por un mal momento y que yo no pueda ayudarte en lo más mínimo. Es desconcertante estar tan lejos sin hacer otra cosa que pensarte todo el tiempo, espero que pronto puedas venir a Japón de forma permanente como lo prometiste. Creo que debo darme un poco más de ánimo para ser paciente, ¡ya verás cómo todo será fantástico!_

_Esperaré tu próxima carta con fervor._

_Siempre tuya,_

_Sakura._

* * *

><p><strong>Hoshi no Gadian<br>****Capítulo 1:** "_The promise"_

-.-

_**(Sakura)**_

Mi corazón se sentía intranquilo. Y es que hacía tanto tiempo mis sueños no se habían visto impregnados por extrañas imágenes que podrían hablar del peor de los presagios. Me llevó un buen tiempo calmar su exagerado palpitar, cerrando la mano en un puño sobre el pecho, evitando que intentase escapar, hablándole mentalmente y prometiéndonos, a él y a mí, que había sido un sueño falaz, nada que debiese causar la debida preocupación. Esa mañana me había despertado por mí misma, sin que el sol se colase impertinente por la ventana o algún despertador me arruinara el pensamiento. Aunque hubiese preferido que así hubiera sido. Permanecí bajo las cobijas un buen rato, controlando a un corazón desaforado que se preocupaba por las voces que habían susurrado en mi cabeza durante la noche y aquellos vestigios de luz rojiza que no tenían un sentido aparente. Por un instante me pregunté si había despertado a la hora errónea o si me había perdido ya de algo importante ocurriendo en el exterior, pero un segundo pensamiento me llevó a creer que mi inusual despertar había ocurrido porque era Domingo, y no debía correr como lo hacía todos los demás días, porque no debía levantarme más temprano para preparar el desayuno, y mi padre se había encargado de eso mientras había decidido dejarme dormir un poco más ya que la semana pasada había apenas cerrado los ojos, ocupada con los exámenes de preparatoria. Primer año y ya me hallaba más preocupada de lo usual, porque las matemáticas continuaban siendo un terrible problema para mí y necesitaba de ayuda para lograr superar cualquier nefasto problema que colocara frente mis narices.

Había estado tan absorta que Kero se vio en necesidad de preguntar si todo estaba bien, una mentirilla piadosa -un mareo inesperado- bastó para que dejara de preocuparse y no volvió a preguntar nada en lo absoluto. Aunque los dos sabíamos que él no había creído mis palabras y que prefería creer en lo que había dicho, para que su propio corazón no se inquietase tanto como el mío.

Cerraba los ojos y las falaces imágenes no dejaban de surcar el interior de mis párpados. Me llevó un par de minutos lograr que dejaran de habitar allí y para cuando lo hicieron mi humor mejoraba progresivamente. Había terminado los exámenes y no debía estudiar o preocuparme por las tareas, había quedado más tarde con Tomoyo en el centro comercial, pasar un "rato de chicas" en celebración del deber cumplido, mi hermano estaba de un humor confuso y era una venganza perfecta por continuar llamándome "monstruo" a pesar de que ya era toda una señorita. ¡Motivos para ser feliz eran muchísimos! Era poco sensato continuar preocupada por un sueño diminuto. Sueños tienes muchos durante la noche, uno tras otro, como una colección de cuentos para dormir que cobran vida en tu cerebro y aquel que recuerdas por la mañana es el más reciente -si tienes suerte, tal vez unos cuantos- ¡y yo solo recordaba uno de cientos! No podía ser tan malo y absolutamente nada me aseguraba que se trataba de algún evento mágico. Poderes o no yo seguía siendo humana y nadie podía negarme el derecho de tener sueños extraños sin ninguna consecuencia catastrófica.

Eran las 8:30 de la mañana en el reloj sobre mi cama, me levanté esbozando la mejor sonrisa que pude, una muy grande y brillante, y luego de desperezarme un poco me puse en ambos pies, casi saltando; caminé hacia la ventana y la abrí, dejando que el sol entrara acompañado de una fresca brisa que hizo danzar mi cabello de forma elegante. Inspiré profundo y sentí que me cargaba de buena energía y vitamina E… ¡cuidado mundo! ¡Sakura Kinomoto estaba muy contenta ese día!

Y todo continuaba poniéndose mejor. Un delicioso desayuno me esperaba en la mesa cuando bajé, ya con el cabello recogido y sin que pareciera un auténtico nido de ratones, o una melena de león, como le había bautizado Tomoyo la última vez que me había quedado en su casa. Un saludo de mi padre antes de salir a hacer algunas compras y un precioso retrato de mi madre sobre la mesa junto a un florero lleno de claveles. Una vez que Fujitaka estuvo afuera apareció Kero para hacer de las suyas en el refrigerador, de no estar de buen humor le había reclamado que no tocara el flan que guardábamos para la cena, pero dejé que disfrutara del amor que tan profundamente sentía por las cosas dulces; eran ya varios años de haberle conocido y continuaba siendo el mismo glotón adorable que me hacía rabiar tanto como mi hermano. Hay cosas que no cambian a pesar de que el tiempo continúe avanzando.

Con Kero abstraído en el delicioso sabor del flan me escabullí silenciosamente escaleras arriba para hacer algo que había estado intentando las últimas semanas pero siempre alguien me había interrumpido por alguna razón que no lograba comprender. Asegurando la puerta de forma silenciosa me sentía nuevamente como una pequeña a punto de realizar una travesura, como esconderte en algún rincón para asustar a la primera persona que pase o comerte las galletas que habían dejado en la repisa no precisamente para ti. Pero lo mío era un asunto más trascendental y quizá esa era la razón por la cual mi estómago se hallaba tan nervioso y temblaba casi tanto como mis manos, las mismas que ahora buscaban en la primera gaveta de mi escritorio, para toparse con el libro rosa que guardaba el objetivo de mi interés: las cartas.

Recordaba con claridad el día en el que Kero me había enseñado a leerlas. Desde aquella vez, bastante catastrófica por cierto, no había practicado su lectura en gran medida, sólo cuando la situación lo requería. Motivo mismo por el que ahora me portaba un poquito egoísta y preguntaba por algo que solo podría ser interesante para mí, comportándome como una adolescente cualquiera que ya vivía su propia y curiosa historia de amor. Yo quería preguntar por _él_.

Detalles no hacen falta. Las cartas hablaron por sí mismas y parecían estar tan contentas como mi propio corazón al conocer su decreto. Recogí todas en un mazo que apreté contra mi pecho, riéndome un tanto idiota y otro esperanzada, satisfecha con el resultado.

En definitiva, era un fantástico día.

-.-

_**(Shaoran)**_

Es un día perverso. Creo que no existe mejor calificativo. Simplemente las circunstancias a mi alrededor son macabras, me siento una marioneta en manos del destino, uno con un pésimo sentido del humor.

Mis ojos recorren la habitación, fijos en cada mirada puesta sobre mí. Mi familia, un grupo de ancianos que ahora me niego a llamar sabios, mucho menos consejeros…por un instante vagan hacia un rincón, donde mi prima me contempla estupefacta, ¿son eso lágrimas en sus ojos? Finalmente terminan su recorrido y encuentran los ojos de mi madre, inexpresivos, como es usual. De forma automática aprieto los puños a mis costados mientras niego vigorosamente con la cabeza, oponiéndome a lo que me dicen, porque simplemente es una blasfemia hecha discurso_._

Murmullos no se hacen esperar, supongo que todos intercambian miradas entre sí pero sólo soy consciente de los ojos de Ieran, fijos en mi presencia. Espera a que termine el murmullo y la conmoción, desconociendo que en mi interior ya se libra una batalla mucho mayor_._

—Me temo que una negativa no será suficiente, Xiao Lang— dice, creo que intenta expresar dulzura. Lamentablemente todo sabe amargo—. Eso es lo que el gran consejo ha visto y requiere que asumas tu posición de inmediato.

—Pues se equivocan— respondo. No soy consciente de si estoy gritando o es un susurro que se escapa entre dientes—, no ha habido una predicción menos acertada que esa.

Predicciones. ¿Para qué existen? ¿Para hacerte ilusiones poco factibles, que se apoderan de tu corazón y luego le hacen trizas cuando resultan no ser ciertas? Un circo nefasto que hace de su escenario tu alma, volviéndole todo una mofa carente de sentido, despreciable al punto de querer pisotearle y quizá bailar sobre sus cenizas cuando has decidido quemarles sin clemencia. Deseo gritar, posiblemente blasfemar de ser el caso, pero bien no hará la diferencia. Mejor seguir con la fachada de persona educada que usa palabras refinadas cuando realmente quiere plantar un golpe sonoro en cada rostro presente.

Imagino la despedida. Sus ojos cubiertos por lágrimas contemplándome, sin comprender realmente de qué se trata todo, las palabras atoradas en su boca mientras pide por una explicación que no puedo otorgar, por obligación, o porque simplemente me encuentro tan abatido como ella. Sintiéndome tan humano como es posible, acabando de perder una batalla que no me fue entregada para ser librada, simplemente decidida y arrebatada. Una última disculpa, insensata, porque ser la causa de su llanto podría ser quizá la más grande de mis pesadillas, girar y dar un par de pasos para sentirme completamente inútil y despreciable. Y jamás verle nuevamente.

Error. No se me permitía despedirme, mucho menos buscarle para admirarle desde la distancia como un vulgar admirador que acecha desde las sombras, grabando cada uno de sus movimientos en su memoria, como un álbum de fotos que conservas a través de los años, siendo consumido por el polvo y las eventuales lágrimas.

—Debes entender. Es algo que escapa a nuestras manos— llama mi atención nuevamente.

—No lo entiendo— sonrío con amargura, aun ocultando los ojos tras mi cabello, la cabeza gacha, temeroso de que las emociones en mi rostro sean demasiado explícitas. Y es que realmente no logro entenderlo—. Usted misma dijo…— palabras faltan. Ni yo mismo aún descifro lo que aquella vez quiso expresarme, tan trascendental que mi vida parecía depender de aquello—…lo dijo.

—-Sé bien lo que dije entonces— apesadumbrada, como si lamentara haber dicho algo incorrecto—, escucha lo que digo ahora.

—No— sentencio sin dejar que esa sonrisa desaparezca de mi rostro—, no voy a aceptarlo.

Ahorrarle el dolor -y de paso a mí- era algo por lo que estaba dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo, perder mi alma si hacía falta, pero una petición como aquella no estaba a discusión. Al menos no de mi parte.

—Tu deber, años atrás, fue recuperar las cartas de nuestro antepasado Clow— habla uno de los ancianos en el grupo, detallo en la voz carrasposa que inútilmente me recuerda los eventos que viví en carne propia—, ya que esa misión ha concluido, no puedes interferir con el destino de la nueva dueña— Zhiqiang por supuesto, ¿quién otro sino él? La superioridad siempre ha botado de sus poros con una facilidad abismal y dicha cuestión no parece mejorar con la edad. Me pregunto por qué continúa entre nosotros, aunque quizá la pregunta tome el sentido inverso.

¿Interferir con su destino? Entrelazar el mío con el suyo es un término más adecuado. Atado a su existencia tanto como es posible, entendiendo el significado de la palabra "paraíso" cuando mi existencia es pequeña y fútil. Perdido ahora en medio del paraíso como el agua que no debes beber mientras eres silenciosamente maltratado por el abrasador sol de un desierto inclemente.

—¡Pero las cartas Clow ya no existen! — Clama una voz desde algún lugar lejano—, ¡no pueden hacer que Shaoran renuncie a la persona que lo hace feliz!

No está de más decir que su exclamación me toma por sorpresa tanto como el hecho de que sea ella quien lo pronuncie. Escapa a mi entendimiento cómo su sonrisa gentil se cuela entre las tímidas lágrimas que ruedan por su rostro, un gesto de solidaridad incondicional, difícil condición para alguien que había descubierto no ser a quien yo buscaba pero que de igual manera haría todo por mi bienestar. Mas su gesto se ve atacado por alguna mano déspota que le arrebata la respiración al haber retado la decisión del consejo.

—Sea cual sea la situación— mi madre nuevamente pronuncia palabra, hay un gesto duro en su rostro, convenciéndose a sí misma de que lo que pronuncia es una verdad absoluta a la cual debo someterme sin dudar—, desde este momento, por tu bienestar y el de otras personas, no puedes tener contacto alguno con Sakura Kinomoto.

¿Qué opción tengo entonces? Correr hasta que los pulmones clamen por aire, al punto de que respirar nuevamente sea tóxico. Escapar, negar que se me ha pedido aquello. Dejando atrás cualesquiera sean las resoluciones de los Li. Sentir la lluvia descender sobre la ciudad, empapándome mientras el rumbo sigue siendo desconocido. De alguna forma termino de rodillas sobre el suelo, ¿es un callejón oscuro? No importa en realidad, solo soy consciente del dolor que se extiende por mis brazos conforme estrello los puños en el fino granito de la calle, un doloroso impulso que me recuerda que estoy vivo y despierto, a pesar de desear que solo se trate de una horrible pesadilla.

—No voy a permitir que eso suceda— me prometo susurrando cuando no encuentro fuerza para continuar golpeando el suelo, sin saber realmente qué hacer conmigo…o qué hacer en general.

-.-

_**(S**__**akura)**_

Cuando el teléfono sonó me abalancé literalmente a través de la habitación para alcanzarlo, habiéndolo dejado sobre la mesita junto a la cama, el mismo que Tomoyo me había regalado con un propósito especial: esas llamadas. Grité de emoción cuando contesté y tuve que disculparme repetidas veces por haber elevado la voz más de lo recomendado. Y es que Shaoran era tan paciente conmigo que me sorprendía la facilidad que tenía para convencerme de que conmigo no había error alguno, aunque tendía a dejar que las emociones me controlaran y pasara por alto muchísimas cosas, muchas muy importantes la mayor parte del tiempo.

Kero continuaba preguntando cosas que no conseguía entender, concentrada en la voz al otro lado de la línea. Ignoré su actitud molesta, probablemente ya sabía de quién se trataba, se mostraba inquieto e irritable sentado sobre mi mesa de estudio, cruzando los brazos en expresión inconforme. Continué hablando sin control, a veces tropezando las palabras, pero había mucho que contar en poco tiempo y hacía bastante de la última llamada, además la última carta que había enviado -hacía un tiempo largo- aún estaba sin respuesta, pero estaba segura de recibirla en los próximos días. Sin mencionar que aún no conseguía enviar un correo electrónico decente, a pesar de que me habían comprado uno de esos portátiles que habían disparado de moda. Si había que sumar otra cosa a la lista de circunstancias que iban en mi contra, sería esa.

—_Eh, Sakura__—_ llamó mi atención en medio de un discurso que no me dejaba respirar.

—Dime.

—…_voy a ir a Japón, pronto._

Una simple frase bastó para sacarme del plano existencial y sentirme la chica más feliz del miserable universo. ¡Una visita de improviso! ¡Era tan emocionante! Las veces en las que había venido de visita planeábamos todo de principio a fin, conociendo las fechas de llegada y partida, excepto ese año en el que fuimos a pasar todo el verano en Hong Kong, los planes se fueron de cabeza cuando las hermanas de Shaoran se emocionaron de más y nos arrastraron a un frenesí de compras por los festivales…que fue realmente divertido. Sí, planear. Porque no puede desaprovecharse ni el más mínimo instante cuando tu…_novio_…se encuentra viviendo en un país no tan lejano, pero igualmente diferente.

Pronunciar esa palabra aún me causaba mariposas en el estómago.

—¡¿De verdad?! —Mascullé—, ¡hay tanto que quiero mostrarte! Todos van a morir de emoción cuando se enteren. …bueno, casi todos— Tōya se iba a ir de espaldas.

Se rio como quien no quiere la cosa, adivinando exactamente de qué iba mi pensamiento.

—¿Cuándo vienes? —Aventuré curiosa, mordiéndome el labio inferior casi al borde de hacerle sangrar.

—…_No lo sé. Solo pronto. Cuídate hasta entonces, ¿de acuerdo?_

…bien. Eso último sí que no lo entendí. —Claro que sí. … ¡tú también! — Agregué, solo por las dudas.

Creí haber escuchado una risa, en sus labios pudo ser una de auténtica diversión o de nervios contenidos por alguna razón, con él jamás se sabía, pero fue aliciente suficiente para saber que era una despedida afable y terminé la llamada con suavidad al susurrar un cálido "adiós." Mi cerebro se dedicó a procesar lo sucedido en lo que pareció ser un parpadeo en mis ojos. Shaoran iba a venir pronto a Japón, más específicamente a verme…podría pasar la eternidad y las mariposas no dejarían de saltar en mi estómago con su presencia…¡felicidad absoluta! No me había dado cuenta del estado de quietud en el que permanecía hasta que la pequeñita voz de Kero intentó llamar por mi atención, de forma automática parecí respirar todo el oxígeno que había dejado ausente por minutos, suficiente para dejar salir un largo y sonoro grito de alegría que pareció acallar todo el ruido del exterior.

Me importó poco que el pobre Kero terminara por el suelo cuando me levanté a saltar en mi cama o que mi padre, escaleras abajo, pensara que estaba sufriendo algún tipo de ataque epiléptico, es que simplemente Shaoran me hacía sentir tan…_hanyan_.

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué te pasa? Un poco más y me aplastas— reclamó una vocecita. Bastó ver mi expresión ensoñadora, algo idiota de por sí, para entender de qué se trataba… —, no me digas que va a venir el mocoso por aquí…

—¡No es ningún mocoso! —¡Ah! ¿Cuántos años habrían de pasar para que dejara de llamarle así? Shaoran era todo menos un mocoso, podría apostar mis manos en el fuego por eso—. Y vas a tener que acostumbrarte, te guste o no.

—Nada dura para siempre…— canturreó como amenaza.

No respondí a su insulto improvisado. Sonreí abiertamente, más como un seguro personal, al recordar que todas las probabilidades se hallaban en contra de las palabras de Kero y completamente a mi favor, sin mencionar que ya me habían prometido por ahí que cierta personita se mudaría a Japón en un parpadeo. Mi corazón saltó de nuevo al pensar en las posibilidades.

Tomoyo continuaba burlándose de lo roja que se ponía mi cara cuando intentaba hablar algo de él en su ausencia y constantemente se metía con mi cerebro intentando hacer que pensara quién sabe que cosas que pasaran por el suyo. Creo que con los años Tomoyo se hacía más y más malvada. En un buen sentido…Bueno, a decir verdad, solo en su propio sentido, tenía una forma particular de ver el mundo y por alguna razón le fascinaba monitorear mi relación con el pobre de Li…pero así era mi mejor amiga y no podría pedir una mejor.

…una mejor amiga que iba a matarme porque ¡había quedado con ella en el centro comercial en menos de una hora!

—¡Se me hizo tarde! — Detuve el ilógico danzar sobre mi cama y corrí como alma que lleva el diablo al clóset para escoger algo que vestir. Me sentía feliz, algo de azul podría llevarse bien con mi estado de humor.

—No cambias ni al crecer, Sakura— llamó mi guardián—, esperaba que se te quitara lo perezosa y dispersa con los años pero veo que me equivoqué.

—¡Sigue diciendo esas cosas y la próxima vez que vayamos de vacaciones te quedas aquí! Que no se me olvida lo que pasó en Hong Kong— un león mágico suelto por los jardines de la casa Li, soltando fuego por la boca mientras peleaba ferozmente con nuestro anfitrión. Tōya más que feliz de ver la situación y Tomoyo sumergida en un profundo éxtasis al conseguir escenas perfectas como para una película de acción.

Estuve vestida en menos de un parpadeo. Ser algo despistada me había dado ventaja para ciertas cosas, aunque no estaba segura de sentirme orgullosa de haber adquirido la habilidad de vestirme velozmente cuando ya iba tarde para una cita. Camisa azul, falda blanca y medias con franjas alternadas que hacían juego, sin olvidar el adorno en forma de cerezo que me había dado Shaoran la última vez que había estado visitándome. No pasaba día en que no lo vistiera, sin importar lo que usara, inclusive el uniforme del instituto.

—¡Calla mortal! — Me dijo en broma—, a mí no fue a quien se le hizo tarde hablando por teléfono…— ¡Odiaba cuando tenía razón! Me dediqué a girarme en el sitio y mostrarle la lengua, de manera muy amenazante—. Aunque, ya que estás por allá, no se te olvide traerme algo dulce…

—Glotón— susurré. Bien le había quedado el apodo—. Vale, te traeré alguna cosa por ahí.

—¡Que no se te olvide! — Me gritó cuando salía de la habitación, zapatos azules en mano —. ¡Y saluda a Tomoyo de mi parte! — Cerré la puerta y antes de lograr dar un paso a la salida, recordé que no había hecho la advertencia habitual. Y es que si yo no había cambiado con los años, Kero muchísimo menos, y aún era un asunto complicado eso de esconderlo en mi habitación.

—Kero~— asomé la cabeza de forma espeluznante por la puerta apenas abierta—, nada de leones gigantes o no habrá videojuegos…o sesiones en línea para jugar…— Mi pobrecita laptop torturada por esos novedosos juegos en línea que estaban saliendo y a los que él se había hecho adicto.

Puso ojos de cachorro en respuesta y no necesité más para abandonar la habitación.

Regresando al asunto de Tōya, por alguna razón quiso volverse 'cercano' con esa otra parte de mí, especialmente después de que nos invitaran a pasar todo un verano en Hong Kong y se negó rotundamente a dejarme ir por mi cuenta. Él siempre lo supo todo y yo continuaba siendo demasiado ingenua como para pensar que podría ocultar las cosas de mi hermano, nacido con un extraño poder sobrenatural que luego concedió como favor a Yue. Pero todo fue caótico, según Tomoyo: caóticamente divertido. Si mi hermano no podía llevarse con Shaoran mucho menos pudo con Kero. Sus discusiones tenían menos sentido cada vez y podían iniciarlas incluso por el último flan que quedase en el refrigerador, no podía sacarlo de casa así que disfrutaba haciéndolo rabiar sin motivo aparente. Y según el marcador, iban empatados a la fecha.

Después de que mi padre se aseguró unas 3 veces de que llevaba el móvil conmigo salí de casa patinando alegremente por las calles de Tomoeda. Aún resonaba en mi cabeza el _'cuidado monstruo, patinar y escuchar música no son buena combinación en alguien tan torpe'_ que mi hermano me había dado como cariñosa despedida. Creo que lo único que extrañaría de él cuando se fuera de casa sería los pisotones y pequeños golpes que lograba darle cuando me molestaba.

El reproductor cambió de canción al azar mientras doblaba por una esquina. ¡Esa canción me gustaba! ¿Qué importaba si mi voz no era tan bonita como la de Tomoyo? ¡Estaba muy contenta! Y así quebrara ventanas y cientos de vajillas costosas, iba a cantar como si no hubiese mañana.

_Ah, ichiban boshi hikaru suteki da na yozora no naka_ station

_Ah, akai hoshi ao ni kawaru kumo ressha anata wa dokomade?_

Sí, estaba más que eufórica para cantar una de las canciones más animadas y femeninas que tenía por ahí -entre un par de cosas más oscuras, recomendaciones de mis amistades por razón alguna-.

_Ah, kaketa tsuki ga yureru oikosu yo hoshizora_ illumination

_Ah, hibiki wataru _anansu_ kowareteru _break_ kikanai…_

Justo iba a empezar la segunda parte de la estrofa cuando divisé a Tomoyo en la distancia. ¡Qué bueno que el camino se había hecho tan corto! El vestido rosa que lucía se veía tan bonito en ella…Tomoyo siempre ha sido mucho más bonita y su cuerpo se acentuaba con la adolescencia. Aunque esa sonrisa brillante que me recibió era la misma de cuando nos conocimos en la primaria.

—¿Llegué tarde? — Pregunté angustiada.

Negó dulcemente con la cabeza. —Acabo de llegar, no preocupes, Sakura— mientras me quitaba los patines y guardaba todo en mi bolsa, añadió de súbito—, te vez muy feliz hoy…

¡Trágame tierra! Conocía ese tono de voz, y la sonrisa burlona que se estaba asomando en su rostro. Sabía que debía haberme fijado antes de salir, ¿continuaba aún sonrojada? Y bien, ¿qué iba a decirle? Estaba segura de que 'hanyan' podría leerse sobre mi rostro como si fuera un libro, no podía inventar buenas excusas, era pésima mintiendo, especialmente a ella…y si digo la verdad terminará molestándome con ello toda la tarde queriendo saber cada palabra, con acento y tono de humor establecido en el momento.

—Hablé con Shaoran antes de venir— mejor coger el toro por los cuernos…

—¡Lo supuse! Solo pones esa mirada de ensueño cuando tiene que ver con él— y como si estrellas de la nada nacieran en su mirar, se puso a contemplar la nada en una de sus fantasías de película. Mi querida amiga Tomoyo—. ¿Y vendrá pronto? ¡Tengo que pensar en todo lo que vas a ponerte mientras esté aquí!

Trágame tierra, de urgencia.

—¡Vamos! —dijo de repente, y me vi arrastrada dentro del centro comercial.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila mientras me vi arrastrada a través de las tiendas y pasillos. Recorrimos el comercio de arriba abajo, explorando cada piso, modelando cada vestido posible. No es que le hubiese perdido el temor habitual a las cámaras -y por supuesto Tomoyo había llevado una-, pero siempre que ella se animara a mofar un rato conmigo no tendría problema alguno. Estábamos tratando de emular, sin éxito y muy graciosamente, las poses de las modelos que aparecían en aquella revista que Tomoyo había llevado y que pasaron de mano en mano en los descansos de hacía semanas. Todas se deleitaban con los hermosos trajes y diseños que ocupaban páginas y páginas a todo color, mientras yo detallaba en las expresiones de las modelos que lucían los hermosos trajes. Había tanta tristeza en sus rostros que nada podía ser real, yo no había caído en el hechizo de la moda, seguramente porque los retratos más hermosos que he visto de una modelo han sido los de mi madre, donde siempre salía feliz, sonriente, dichosa, demostrando que disfrutaba de sobremanera su trabajo. Alguna se percató de mis pensamientos y me habían preguntado si no he considerado seguir los pasos de mi madre. Con una negativa les expliqué que no era mi propósito, y lo cierto es que jamás llegaría a ser la mitad de bonita que era mi mamá, aunque Tomoyo insistía en que era tan bonita como ella y que estaba segura de que Shaoran secundaba esa opinión.

Y ahí estaba yo, sonrojándome de nuevo.

La idea se hizo a un lado cuando fuimos a comprar los dulces para Kero y el falaz paseo por el karaoke en el que Tomoyo hizo estragos como era habitual. Yo tuve mi turno en la sección de juegos y gané un pase doble para un evento especial con juegos artificiales en uno de los parques de la ciudad. Después me hallé ante la enorme vitrina con mil sabores de helado, pudieron ser menos pero yo aún me hallaba fascinada, ante la difícil decisión de escoger un par de sabores.

—¿Y te dijo dónde va a quedarse? — Tomoyo preguntó ilusionada mientras ambas contemplábamos el cielo a través de los vitrales que hacían las veces de techo—, porque puede quedarse en mi casa de ser el caso, o rentar un apartamento como el que tenía antes y podrías ir a visitarlo hasta altas horas de la noche…

—¡Tomoyo! — Más roja que un tomate casi dejo caer mi helado.

Se rio como histérica antes de tomarme por el hombro y decirme con toda honestidad. —No te lo tomes en serio, es una broma— Tripas corazón y creerle, porque era mi mejor amiga y sabía que todo era con buena intención.

—Aunque sería mejor eso que librar otro campo de batalla — seguí la broma.

—¿Tu hermano?

—Mi hermano…— y ella me incitó a que hablara—, ¡es que no lo entiendo! Cada vez que se ve con Shaoran es peor. Y ya viste que con Kero es lo mismo… ¿por qué es tan difícil?

—Querida Sakura, nadie dijo que amar era fácil…pero míralo de este modo, a tu padre le simpatiza, ¿no? ¡Los padres tienen una percepción excelente para eso!

Una sonrisa socarrona se hizo en mi rostro y asentí sin contradecirle antes de comer algo de mi helado.

-.-

_**(Shaoran)**_

Continúo corriendo, como si la vida escapara frente a mis ojos y solo lograse recuperarla con cada paso a seguir. No hay otra cosa en mi cabeza excepto la innegable necesidad de querer maldecir a los cuatro vientos, gritar, romper toda ley establecida. Aún no puedo concebir cómo las cosas habían terminado en este punto, me siento ajeno al mundo, excluido, exiliado, harto de la insípida realidad a mi alrededor, funesta, impasible, misma que osa con arrebatarme lo único que había logrado darle sentido a mis días: amor. A temprana edad, joven, inexperto, visceral, incomprendido, pero amor al fin y al cabo.

—¡Ve más espacio! — Grita ella bajo la lluvia—, Shaoran, si corres así no puedo seguirte el paso.

—Solo sigue corriendo, Meiling— respondo con voz ronca sin respirar realmente—, nos van a alcanzar si nos detenemos así sea por un segundo.

Continuar corriendo aunque los pulmones clamen por aire, las piernas rueguen por detenerse, el corazón esté apunto de colapsar. Porque simplemente no hay otra salida.

—Esto sería más fácil si usaras algo de magia.

—No puedo— una esquina en nuestro camino por tocar y una calle en pendiente frente a mis ojos—, si uso magia nos pueden rastrear con más facilidad.

—¡Pero ya estoy cansada de correr! — Se lamenta con cansancio, aún sigue corriendo. Me pregunto cómo es que logró convencerme de permitirle estar a mi lado, a sabiendas de las consecuencias y de los muchos riesgos que el destino depara infranqueable en mi futuro.

—Tú fuiste la que insistió en venir conmigo, sabes que puedes dar vuelta y regresar a casa— digo. Mi voz suena enojada pero no me siento tal. Hay miedo e incertidumbre, y algo de culpa por arrastrarla al abismo conmigo.

Sin embargo, la opción era estar solo o en compañía. Emprender el viaje pudo bien dar lo mismo en cualquier situación. Sólo deseo una cosa: verla, así sea por un mísero instante, asegurarme de que es la decisión correcta, a pesar de que cada parte de mí grita con ahínco que es la indicada, renunciando a todo, dejando todo atrás por su felicidad, incluso a mí mismo.

—…No quiero— el tono de Meiling está cargado de decisión, una vez pronuncia esas palabras, me alcanza en el trote, corriendo a la par—, te prometí estar contigo hasta el final y así planeo hacerlo.

Aliados. ¿Quién había pensado que tendría aliado alguno? Mucho menos de aquella que había terminado con el corazón roto por mi causa. Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que es el único apoyo a mi alcance y debo aprovecharlo mientras las circunstancias continúen siendo nefastas, quizá ees la mejor forma de sobrevivir cuando mi/nuestra familia me ha dado la espalda por haber actuado en contra de sus deseos, creyendo fervientemente que todos, excepto yo, se habían equivocado.

Un viento helado y las palabras de mi madre resonaron con fuerza en mi cabeza: _"no hay mucho que puedas hacer si esta es tu decisión. No se detendrán y tampoco voy a hacerlo yo. Ten cuidado, Xiao Lang."_

-.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de autora<strong>_**:** Recordaré detalles: Este fic lo planteo desde el final de la segunda película animada ("The sealed card"), y como una especie de puente entre manga y anime tomando elementos de ambos, pero especialmente obedeciendo al universo de las CLAMP, encadenándolo con otras historias y personajes, así que si encuentran algún detalle errático o confuso, no dejen de hacérmelo saber para explicarlo públicamente o rectificar en alguna babosada que haya escrito anteriormente.

En fin. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Confuso? ¿Ilógico? Yo misma no sé qué creer. Casi me saco el cerebro escribiendo esto, pero confío en que vale la pena. ¡Quiero oír teorías! Si es que tienen alguna C: porque a Shaoran no se la he puesto fácil y todo a su alrededor es secreto… "niveles de información", así me enseñaron mis profesores que se llama C:

¡Por cierto! Gracias a esas maravillosas personitas que dejaron review en el prólogo. NO saben lo feliz que me hizo que la narración de las estrellas les gustara tanto, ¡es de mis apartes favoritos! Pero se lo debo en su mayoría a Minuet, quien me llenó de información genial genialosa de las estrellas y no pude sacármelo de la cabeza. Especialmente lo de las estrellas verdes, awwww. Ya veremos por qué las estrellas son tan importantes en esta historia.

¡No dejes de escribir! Si estás siguiendo la historia me gustaría saber tu opinión. Los reviews anónimos están habilitados para que personas sin cuentas en fanfiction puedan dejar review también.

La próxima actualización demorará dos semanas, pero será el sábado seguro (al menos en Colombia), así que lamento de antemano si la espera es demasiada.

¡Un abrazo y gracias por leer!


	3. II: The Fearless Escape

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Cardcaptor Sakura y cualquier elemento adicional o de historias relacionadas no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen en toda su gloria a CLAMP._

* * *

><p><strong>Hoshi no Gadian<br>****Capítulo 2:** "_The Fearless Escape"_

-.-

_**(Sakura)**_

Había prometido regresar a tiempo para preparar la cena y durante el trayecto de regreso había pensado en la perfecta venganza contra Tōya, iba a preparar algo tan delicioso que no tendría espacio para comerse sus palabras. ¡Psicología inversa! Siempre actual y efectiva, como rechazar su apoyo en un evento circunstancial.

'Monstruo', es que aún no lograba conciliar por qué continuaba llamándome así, teniendo 15 años y aún pretendía tratarme como si tuviese 8, estaba empezando a dudar de su sanidad mental. Papá intentaba convencerme que era su forma especial de mostrar que se preocupaba por mí pero eso de tener un hermano sobreprotector cuyo trato raya en lo poco cariñoso me hacía cuestionar sus intenciones, pareciera que sólo disfruta de verme enojada, como un videojuego psicótico y personal.

Y aunque se encontrara de mal humor siempre hallaría la forma de hacerme rabiar. Pero a pesar de que eso me molestara a mí, ¿cómo culparlo? El que Yukito no nos visitara con la misma frecuencia desde hacía unas semanas también me había trastornado un poco. Pensar que todo había comenzado tan bien cuando querían rentar un apartamento juntos mientras terminaban la universidad, por alguna razón Yue se mostró inconforme y el noble corazón de Yukito no permitió que él se molestara o que mi hermano terminara más afectado, parecía ser un secreto que tenía Yue _consigo mismo_.

Me había devanado los sesos para encontrar una solución y lograr que se reconciliaran de la pelea más abrupta que habían sostenido jamás, pero me frustré de sobremanera cuando, aquella tarde en que visité a Yukito y tomamos te comiendo algunos de sus pastelillos favoritos, me dijo con una sonrisa que era algo que escapaba a mi control y que lamentaba mucho ponerme al margen, pero era algo que deberían solucionar por sí mismos.

Pensar que yo tenía motivos para estar extasiada mientras algunas de las personas que más apreciaba estaban sufriendo un dolor inmenso por motivos y circunstancias que me permanecían desconocidas no me parecía justo en lo absoluto. No pude evitar suspirar sonoramente dejando salir mi frustración.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Sakura? — preguntó una voz desde el comedor. Mi padre bajó el periódico que leía y me observó con angustia a través de sus gafas cuadradas.

—N-no es nada— tartamudeé—, sólo pensaba en que es extraño que Yukito no haya vuelto.

—Es verdad— concilió—, Aunque Tōya nos contará cuando crea que es el tiempo.

—Sólo espero que no tarde mucho.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con la cena? — ¡De ninguna manera! Tōya podría estar triste pero eso no lo salvaría de mi deliciosa venganza. Que alguien intentase ayudarme en el proceso le restaría la diversión a conseguir mi propósito. Además, ya no le temía al aceite como antes y había mejorado considerablemente en darle sabor a las cosas.

Oh sí, estaba segura de conseguir mi propósito. —No, tranquilo, tengo todo bajo control— afirmé sonriendo abiertamente.

Al menos hasta que una llama escapó a la olla y se elevó feroz arrebatándome un profundo grito que me arrojó de espaldas al suelo de la cocina. —Casi…casi todo bajo control— me corregí, contemplando estupefacta cómo la traviesa llamarada se esfumaba tan repentina como nació.

-.-

—¡Gracias por la comida! — Dijimos a lo unísono cuando nos sentamos en la mesa. Me había esmerado realmente en preparar algo que todos lográramos disfrutar y me sentía inmensamente orgullosa de mi trabajo, a pesar de haber terminado algo amoratada.

—Comeré porque tengo hambre, espero que no hayas envenenado la comida, monstruo— dijo mi hermano con un trozo de comida entre la boca, no tuve más opción que enseñarle la lengua pues su espinilla escapaba al golpe de mi pie.

Mi padre se vio en la necesidad de intervenir con su siempre afable gesto. —Muchas gracias, pequeña Sakura— me sonrió. Regresé el gesto y puse mis ojos sobre el plato con camarones fritos que había preparado para mí. Que planeara una venganza para mi hermano no significaba que no podría sacarle adicional provecho personal.

Aunque, en retrospectiva y mirando la abundante comida sobre la mesa, quizá había exagerado un poco con las proporciones, ¡pero es que Tōya me ponía de tan mal humor que no reparé en medir las cantidades! Bien, si Yukito se daba la tarea de regresar, él y Kero acabarían con lo que sobrara en un parpadeo, no debía entonces preocuparme.

Se me hizo agua la boca cuando tomé uno de los camarones y lo acerqué a mis labios. Podía ya percibir su delicioso sabor deslizándose por mis papilas, esa maravillosa sensación que me había deleitado desde que tengo memoria. Entonces una corriente eléctrica me paralizó por competo, recorriéndome de pies a cabeza, dejándome parcialmente ciega y estática.

_Era un campo abierto teñido de un intenso púrpura y ligeros tonos de rosa, el sol anaranjado poniéndose en el horizonte, emitiendo rayos de luz tan fuertes que lograban cegar la mirada. El cielo estaba cubierto por espesas nubes oscuras que apenas se camuflaban con el paisaje. _

_Estaba yo en medio, paralizada, sin poder emitir sonido alguno aunque mi corazón clamaba por escuchar el sonido de mi propia voz, anudada en mi garganta, impaciente por clamar por ayuda y permitir que el llanto quebrara silencioso para dejar escapar el temor y la incertidumbre._

_Soledad. Eso era todo lo que podía percibir. Soledad y una enorme necesidad de echarme a llorar desconsolada por una infinita tristeza que de pronto decidió carcomer mi consciencia. Tantas preguntas comenzaron a formularse en mi cabeza que pronto me sentí mareada conforme las lágrimas brotaron solas de mis ojos._

_Unos fríos y hermosos ojos de rojo color, llenos de rencor y peligro, fue lo último que vi antes de regresar a la consciencia._

O así me pareció, porque permanecí inmóvil contemplando la madera de la mesa. No supe en qué momento dejé caer los palitos o cómo fue que las lágrimas del sueño cobraron realidad en mi rostro, deslizándose suavemente por mis mejillas, las que sentía adormecidas, como si estuviera a punto de colapsarme de cansancio.

—¡Sakura! — Dos voces clamaron con ferocidad por mi nombre. Suavemente, y sin comprender del todo la realidad, levanté el rostro y encaré los de mi padre y hermano, ahora a mis costados, temerosos de tocarme, como si fuera a derrumbarme con su tacto.

Aún turbada, fijé la mirada en mi padre quien finalmente se decidió tomarme por los hombros para asegurarse que me hallaba del todo despierta.

—¿Estás bien? —Susurró. La voz delgada por la angustia.

¿Estaba bien? ¿Cómo explicar que había visto cosas que ni yo entendía? ¿Cómo ignorar, además, que no era la primera vez que cuestiones desconocidas me acechaban al dormir, justo como en la mañana? Nunca antes una visión me había atacado para sumirme en la inconsciencia y asumir que era una simple coincidencia era un error que no podía darme el lujo de cometer.

Debía consultarlo con Kero a brevedad, asegurarme de que aquel sentimiento de desolación y derrota que esos sueños intentaban transmitirme no estaban relacionados con alguna predicción que había decidido hacer lugar en mi cabeza, advirtiéndome de algún suceso futuro.

—¿Sakura? — Aún debía una respuesta.

—Sí, estoy bien— mentí recordando que debía secar las lágrimas de mis ojos. Fingí una sonrisa—. Me mareé por un instante, es todo. Creo que gasté mucha energía hoy— No era la verdad, no era del todo una mentira.

—¿Segura? — Tōya habló entonces—. Deberías descansar a tu habitación.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor— la vida conspiraba para que pudiera escapar escaleras arriba. Una vez que mi padre me liberó me levanté de la mesa y di una reverencia como disculpa por las molestias causadas. No era el tipo de repercusión que quería contra mi hermano, y no podía evitar sentirme culpable y angustiada.

Reflexionando en ese cielo teñido de confusión me hallaba al pie de la escalera cuando en la distancia se escuchó un golpe fuerte, inhumano, como si algo de gran peso hubiese caído al suelo.

—¿Eres tú, monstruo?

—E-esa no fui yo —corrí a la sala seguida por mi familia, mirando todos ahora a través de la ventana esperando divisar algo fuera de lo común que ocurriera en el exterior.

Por varios minutos no se vio o escuchó nada.

—Quizá fue algún auto— papá intentó calmarnos, ya bastante tensos ante la situación—, pero no debemos preocuparnos por nada que…

El mismo sonido se escuchó más fuerte, como si se acercara peligrosamente. Un nuevo golpe y la casa retumbó haciéndome flaquear y aterrizar torpemente en los brazos de Tōya. Intercambiamos miradas de angustia, la duda impresa en si permanecer en casa a salvo pero ignorantes, o salir y arriesgarse a cualquier peligro en pro de conseguir respuestas certeras.

No tuve tiempo de decidir, tan pronto como recuperé la compostura un nuevo impacto se hizo presente y todos nos tensamos instintivamente cuando una voz clamó desde el exterior.

—¡Sakura! ¡Abre la puerta rápido! ¡AHORA!

Fue como convertirme en una estatua de hielo, una que se había negado el derecho de respirar. Sentí como si la realidad confabulara ahora en contra mía. Estaban buscándome, pero lo importante del asunto es que era una voz _humana_ y estaba pidiendo por _mi_ ayuda. No me dejaría salir a su encuentro, al menos no mi padre, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando porque afuera colapsaran los hechos y terminara en una posible tragedia para quien fuera que me estuviese buscando.

Apreté los puños a mis costados, sin despegar la mirada de la negra noche que contemplaba a través de la ventana, divisando nada realmente. Estaba atada a las circunstancias y no podía actuar.

Al menos hasta que mi padre tomó a Tōya por el brazo y lo condujo a través de la habitación de camino al sótano. Habló con voz serena, pero no dejé de cuestionarme si la mirada apesadumbrada en su rostro era un maltrecho camuflaje para su preocupación. —Sube a tu habitación— me pidió con dulzura—, Tōya y yo buscaremos algo en el sótano antes de salir— y arrastró a mi hermano sin despegar los ojos de la puerta del sótano.

Tōya me miró decididamente, entendí su mensaje con claridad antes de verle desaparecer, haría lo posible por no frustrar su intención. Subí un par de escalones hasta que estuve segura de que ellos estaban en el sótano. Mi hermano me conseguiría tanto tiempo como fuera posible y no tenía la oportunidad de desperdiciarlo. Tan pronto como regresé sobre mis pasos de camino a la salida, escuché a Kero venir a mi espalda a toda velocidad.

Le llamé una vez estuve fuera y conforme alcanzó la oscuridad conmigo dejó entrever su verdadera forma. Me detuve en el pórtico mirando a todas direcciones, Kero a mi derecha observando todo en igual detalle y quietud. La oscuridad de la noche era penetrante, no había una sola estrella en el cielo y la luna parcial estaba cubierta por un espeso manto de nubes.

Había un silencio sepulcral, tan profundo que hacía zumbar mis oídos, demasiado silencio como para sentirme cómoda bajo su misterioso propósito, especialmente cuando minutos antes se había sentido un estruendo propio de un advenimiento apocalíptico. ¿Dónde había quedado el grito de ayuda que tenía mi nombre expreso? ¿Dónde estaba la fuerza que había hecho todo casi colapsar?

—¡Sakura! — El grito de Kero me tomó desprevenida y de alguna forma terminé sentada sobre su lomo antes de elevarnos en el aire por razones que aún me eran desconocidas.

—¿¡Qué sucede!? — Indagué, mi voz sonó más alterada de lo que deseaba.

—Eso…— su voz fue sombría y eso me causó un ligero escalofrío. Bajé la mirada al lugar que él contemplaba. Una sombra sin forma alguna se movía hábil, esquivando una suerte de fuerza misteriosa que le forzaba a zigzaguear esquivando las tenues luces que bañaban el asfalto.

De haber sido otras las circunstancias lo habría concebido como un hecho impensable, obra posible del demonio y que no tenía existencia merecida en el mundo real, pero me tomó con mucha menos sorpresa de la que debiera y pronto me hallé decidida con descubrir su propósito y, de ser el caso, detenerle.

—Baja— dije, Kero se tensó oponiéndose a mi deseo—. Baja— fruncí el ceño y escuché a mi guardián resoplar antes de extender alas y bajar casi en picada con dirección al suelo. Con luz o sin ella, no podía ver demasiado y Kero debía estar en la misma situación al rugir inconforme mientras escaneábamos el lugar.

—¿Qué está pasando? — Susurró pero pude escucharle con claridad. Evidente era que la misma pregunta pasaba por mi mente justo entonces.

Quise llamar su atención pero un grito que se escuchó al final de la calle me distrajo. Kero voló a la fuente de grito y una chica pelinegra corrió desde la nada hasta algún lugar cerca de mi casa. Creí reconocer esa figura esbelta que se movía ágil en la noche, pero no tuve tiempo de reparar en mi pensamiento, la misma sombra que había visto navegar en la calle se había abalanzado sobre mí, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y caer de la espalda de Kero quien no lo pensó dos veces e intentó detener la caída.

A pesar de que mi corazón se sentía intranquilo y latía con fuerza haciéndome temer por un fatal destino, casi hiperventilando alcancé una de las cartas en mi bolsillo e invoqué su poder tocándole con la yema de los dedos.

_¡Fly!_

Mi voz hizo eco en la oscuridad y un momento después me hallaba flotando gracias a las alas blancas que se extendían en mi espalda y se movían contra el viento.

—¡Bien hecho, Sakura! — Me dijo Kero con voz llena de orgullo mientras me dirigí a la chica que parecía haber colapsado en el suelo y contuve la respiración cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Esperaba todo, pero menos encontrarla en ese lugar.

—¿Qué pasó con las sombras? — Me preguntó con un hilo de voz, y de pronto lo recordé: _algo_ había intentado acabar conmigo. Elevé la mirada y con horror vi a Kero sostener una batalla en el cielo con una forma etérea hecha de nítida oscuridad.

—¿_Shadow_? — Cuestioné. No podía ser posible, esa no era mi carta, de haber perdido el control lo habría notado. Yue me había enseñado esas cosas. ¿Quién podía convocar algo igual? ¿Alguna especie de hechicero, quizá?

—¡Kinomoto! ¡Despierta! — Gritó ella conforme me abrazó y me apartó del camino, esquivando por milímetros un nuevo ataque de la figura sombría. —¡Deja de estar pensando y actúa!

—…¡lo siento!… — Le dije apenada una vez que me puse de pie. Después del impacto en el suelo mis alas habían desaparecido—. Debe haber alguna forma de controlarlo— contemplé las posibilidades—, no puedo cortarlo con una espada, encerrarlo o detenerlo…pero…— buscando entre mis cartas contemplé una fijamente al esbozar una sonrisa—, hay que combatir el fuego con fuego. O en este caso…

Tomé la carta con dos dedos y al mirarla con detenimiento la elevé en el aire antes de señalarla con los dedos y gritar su nombre, _¡Shadow!_, abrí la palma de mi mano sosteniendo la carta, la brisa corriendo libre conforme de la carta emergían etéreos hilos de negro color, formando una figura espectral cubierta por una manta grisácea.

—Busca y absorbe a quien nos está atacando— fue mi orden, y con una ligera reverencia se dedicó a cumplirla.

Se extendió por el asfalto buscando su símil y alzándose como una ola en el mar se abalanzó sobre el enemigo, extendiendo sus tremebundos brazos al devorar la extraña fuerza que amenazaba contra Kero.

Desapareció disolviéndose en el aire y regresó a ser una carta rosa en mis manos, permitiéndome suspirar aliviada al ver el propósito cumplido y, aún más importante, a mi leal guardián y mejor amigo a salvo.

—Veo que sigues siendo bastante atolondrada…— el tono familiar apuntó irónicamente sacándome de mi concentración. Recordando la epifanía de hacía unos instantes me lancé a sus brazos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Meiling! — Grité abrazándole con regocijo —, ¡No puedo creerlo ¿Qué haces aquí? — De repente no hubo más que la alegría de verle ahí, olvidando por un momento las extrañas circunstancias que le habían llevado a ese lugar.

—Es…es una historia larga— tartamudeó desviando vagamente la mirada, suspiró acongojada y apretó los ojos con angustia—, pero yo no soy la indicada para contarla— regresó la mirada y sonrió con picardía antes de silbar con fuerza, como si diera una indicación a alguien oculto entre las sombras.

-.-

_**(Shaoran)**_

Quién diría que usar un poco de magia al azar podía ocasionar tantos problemas. El camino había sido sorprendentemente fácil desde que llegamos al aeropuerto y a pesar de ser tarde en la noche no habíamos encontrado dificultad alguna para llegar hasta el centro de la ciudad y caminar por los ya conocidos senderos hasta la zona residencial. Pero de alguna forma las sombras en el suelo parecieron cobrar vida y se empeñaron en atacarme sin motivo aparente. Y específicamente a mí, porque Meiling salió ilesa incluso cuando intentó un ataque frontal y la sombra se vio demasiado ocupada en mí como para prestar atención a su infantil intento.

Corrimos unas tres calles esquivando sus intentos por atraparme, casi de manera infructuosa, hasta que me decidí por sacar mi_ jian _e invocar el hechizo del trueno un par de veces, aturdiendo mis oídos un tanto y la fuerza en mis piernas otro poco.

Cuando Meiling logró escapar hacia nuestro primer destino, grité con todas mis fuerzas que alguien abriera esa puerta, pero tan pronto terminé de gritar, la sombra cumplió su propósito y me cubrió por completo, encerrándome en la oscuridad de su cuerpo, estrechando el espacio y arrebatándome la respiración. Como pude, liberé mis brazos y nuevamente invoqué al trueno, esta vez logrando una suerte de implosión que me liberó del encierro de la sombra pero le permitió dirigirse a otra dirección, la misma que mi prima acababa de tomar.

Dar un paso fue imposible, tuve que arrodillarme y apoyarme en mi espada para no perder del todo el conocimiento. Con los músculos tensos y la respiración jadeante reparé en el que el esfuerzo había sido más de lo que pude contemplar y que de intentar algo podría colapsar indefinidamente. Lo siguiente que supe fue que Meiling me llamaba con ese silbido tan suyo, algo masculino para su siempre cuidadosa actitud, pero me hizo saber que todo estaba bien y que podía abandonar mi escondite improvisado con toda seguridad.

Levantarme supuso un dolor adicional, pero como pude logré balancearme usando mi espada como apoyo y caminar hacia la luz de esa callecita que conocía tan bien. Había tres figuras borrosas en la distancia, una de las tres increíblemente pequeña, intentando adivinar su identidad continué caminando guiado por el mero sentido común. Una de las figuras pareció saltar en el sitio y comenzó a caminar dudosamente en mi dirección opuesta. A mitad del camino trastabilló un poco y me reí adolorido de su torpe acción, a sabiendas de mi corazón saltando un tanto impaciente en mi pecho.

Me detuve cuando la tuve en frente, sin saber realmente qué decir o hacer, más al borde de la inconsciencia que otra cosa. Sus ojos me recorrieron nerviosos y de pronto estaba siendo derrumbado por un abrazo temible mientras mi nombre hizo espacio en su voz.

—¡Shaoran! — Ahora la espalda dolía también, y el abrazo no era tan profundo como el encierro de la sombra pero sí logro quitarme una bocanada de aire— ¡Shaoran! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no llamaste de nuevo? ¡Pude haber ido por ti al aeropuerto! ¡Debo llamar a Tomoyo! — No paró de hablar aunque fue evidente que necesitaba tanto aire como yo, apoyada en sus rodillas estaba por completo sentada en mi regazo—, ¡No! Mañana debo ir a estudiar y no puedo pasar tiempo contigo, ¿dónde vas a quedarte? ¿Cuánto vas a quedarte? ¿Y Meiling? Creo que por hoy deben quedarse aquí porque…

Demandando un poco de la poca fuerza que aún concebía, logré poner un dedo para que dejase de hablar por un momento, y sonriendo le interrumpí con un susurro: —Hola

—…hola— fue la respuesta de Sakura, casi tan insonora como la mía. Al incorporarse, ayudó a ponerme en pie, aún estaba mareado y con dificultad podía mantener la mirada en alto.

—¿Qué pasa, mocoso? — Kerberos… —. ¿Te marean los viajes en avión? ¡Qué poca resistencia tienes para ser un descendiente de Clow!…

—¡No se trata de eso! — Meiling saltó a mi defensa sobresaltándonos a todos—, esa…esa…_cosa_ que nos atacó, fue tras Shaoran todo el tiempo— verdad.

—Tuve que usar _algo_ de magia para logra que al menos Meiling escapara a salvo— _algo_ era poco para describirlo, me desmedí un tanto, y las náuseas ya estaban pasando cuenta de cobro.

—Entonces fuiste tú el que causó tanto bullicio…— me dijo Sakura con una sonrisa—, no sé cómo voy a explicarle eso a mi papá.

Suspiró como si quisiera hallar la respuestas a todo en sí misma, sin embargo, nuevamente una de sus preguntas atacó— ¿Tienen donde quedarse? — Negamos simultáneamente—, entonces también tendremos que explicarle eso a mi papá, van a tener que dormir en mi casa.

—¡Yo me niego! — Vociferó Kerberos con esa vocecita diminuta tan molesta—, ¡no pienso dormir en ninguna habitación con alguno de estos chiquillos! — Casi botaba fuego con la mirada, otro poco y pude haber quedado incinerado por su mirar. O viceversa. Debía secundar la moción, a mí tampoco me agradaba la idea.

—Muy bien— concilió la anfitriona mientras me ayudaba a entrar a la casa auxiliada por Meiling, en quien ahora apoyaba la otra mitad de mi cuerpo—, entonces deberás dormir en la habitación de mi hermano— puntualizó con una sonrisa siniestra que me hizo reír otra vez.

Kerberos se mantuvo quieto un rato, paseó la mirada por cada uno y luego la posó en el suelo. Lo meditó bastante, lo que sea que estuviese pensando le llevó un tiempo prolongado y por alguna razón le hizo estremecerse con horror. —Muy bien— concluyó con voz grave—, parece que no tengo otra opción…

-.-

—…Papá. Tienes…tienes una olla en la cabeza…— apuntó Sakura completamente sonrojada por la apariencia del profesor Kinomoto frente a ella, de alguna forma había logrado conseguir armarse una armadura con cosas de su cocina. Tras él estaba su odioso hijo mayor, simplemente desviando la mirada al intentar ignorar el hecho.

Me habían sentado en el sofá más grande del recibidor, pero a pesar de haber dicho una y otra vez que ya me encontraba mejor, y posiblemente menos mareado, me habían dado a tomar alguna cosa mezclada con limón y tenía una toalla mojada sobre la frente.

Me habría reído entonces de considerar el hecho medianamente gracioso, lo cierto es que no lo era, simplemente me causaba curiosidad y empatía, y definitivamente no encontraba el valor para reírme del padre de Sakura bajo ninguna circunstancia. Claro, si hubiese sido su hermano el asunto sería completamente distinto.

Kerberos estaba detrás del sofá, y por encima del agudo silencio que se había formado tras la pregunta de Sakura podía escucharlo contener la risa con cada gramo de fortaleza oculto en sí.

—No ibas a salir así, ¿verdad? — Su padre se tensó instintivamente.

—…Papá decidió que las cosas de la cocina eran un protector perfecto— interpuso su hermano contemplándola sonrojada.

—No puedes enloquecer cada vez que algo extraño suceda— acusó ella—, puede ser algo como hoy, _un simple avión que voló demasiado bajo y un extraño caso de gripe_— mintió absolutamente convencida de sus propias palabras, ¿se había vuelto buena para mentir? —, no todo es obra de seres de otro planeta o desastres naturales.

—O fantasmas. — Apuntó el odioso para alterarle los nervios, cosa que consiguió exitosamente, exacerbándome un poco.

—E-e-el punto es…que tampoco era seguro salir, menos cuando pretendías tenerme encerrada en mi cuarto como una princesa en apuros…— y sin previo aviso corrió a abrazarle por la cintura dejando de lado el sonrojo y la vergüenza—, aun así sé que siempre cuento contigo y así estaré segura.

Su padre regresó el abrazo, dejando de lado la olla con aires de casco, —no hay nada que no haría por ti, o por tu hermano, pequeña Sakura…

—Sólo lo dice porque quiere que dejes a sus amigos quedarse aquí esta noche— ahí estaba, el motivo faltante para mirarle con desprecio y encontrar sus amargos ojos mirándome en igual medida. Ella logró zafarse del abrazo para enseñarle la lengua como suma amenaza mortal.

—¡Pueden quedarse sin ningún problema! — ¿Eh? —. Los amigos de Sakura siempre son bienvenidos en nuestra casa— el hombre habló con auténtica alegría tomándonos a todos por sorpresa. Finalmente me buscó con la mirada y sonrió—, me agrada verte de nuevo, joven Li.

No estuve seguro de si fue por el sonrojo de vergüenza o las auténticas ganas de ser devorado por la tierra al ser tratado con tanta calidez, pero dar una torpe reverencia fue todo lo que logré hacer. —E-el placer es todo mío, profesor Kinomoto. Gracias por su hospitalidad— y como si no fuese suficiente, había sonado como un verdadero idiota. Bien, no habría de ser el único idiota por ahí.

Miré a Meiling para que de igual forma agradeciera debidamente, solo supo suspirar y levantarse para hacer lo propio. —Gracias por permitirnos permanecer en su hogar— fabuloso, había dado con asertividad y entonces el único medianamente incómodo ahí era yo.

De repente era arrastrado escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Sakura junto a Meiling, de pronto sentado sobre su cama mientras mi prima se hacía de su silla giratoria y ella cerraba la puerta con seguro para evitar alguna intromisión.

¿Cómo había Kerberos aparecido en el cajón que hacía las veces de alcoba? Continuaría siendo un misterio, simplemente estaba ahí, devorando un enorme chocolate. —Mocosos o no, nada evitará que coma los dulces que Sakura compró para mí— me dijo.

—¿Qué pasó con tu báculo? — Meiling cuestionó apoyándose en el espaldar—, pensé que no podías hacer magia sin él…

—Hay varias formas de usar las cartas— le respondió al sentarse junto a mí—, Yue y Kero me han enseñado muchas cosas. Y sobre el báculo…— silenciosamente tomé su mano sobre el edredón y cuando me miró, negué suavemente recordándole que al habérmelo contado a mí ya había roto un poco las reglas —…tuve que darlo bajo _ciertas circunstancias_.

Que aún no eran del todo claras para mí pues no lograba concebir cómo el tan preciado objeto que Clow le había dejado, el mismo que le había costado tanto esfuerzo conservar y manejarm debía ser entregado _porque sí_. Pero me pidió que confiara en ella, confesándome que me contaba aquello porque necesitaba alguien más que sopesara sus decisiones y no había otra persona que no pudiera ser yo.

Y eso bastó entonces, sin ninguna otra explicación. Excepto aquello de que nadie podía saberlo porque hacía parte de la misma petición y muchos riesgos podrían aparecer por andar abriendo la boca por ahí.

—¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada, Shaoran?! ¡Soy tu mejor amiga! Si no puedes contarme eso a mí, ¿a quién más?

—A Sakura— Jaque Mate. No es que me gustara ver enojada a Meiling pero bien no podía contarle aquello y era mejor que se ofendiera al respecto a que continuara haciendo preguntas. Sin embargo, el puchero en su rostro me obligó a rodar los ojos y dar una mejor explicación—. Ya, ya. Simplemente le pidieron a Sakura que no hablara de eso.

—Pues no me parece justo— masculló. Y pensé que continuaría con un largo discurso sobre cómo la confianza es lo más importante en la amistad y cuánto merecía ella conocer todos esos secretos, sin embargo, se mostró súbitamente interesada por algo más—. ¿Qué más aprendiste? Dijiste que tus guardianes te habían estado enseñando cosas.

Sonreí cuando caí en cuenta de su madurez, quizá inconsciente y obligada pero sin duda a lugar.

—Bueno…— Sakura cerró los ojos y levantó su mano libre en el aire. Inspiró profundo y su mano se iluminó de un leve resplandor blanco que también envolvió el libro en el escritorio tras Meiling; mismo que flotó a través de la habitación, lentamente, alcanzando la mano de su dueña.

—Eso es bastante impresionante, Kinomoto— considerando que apenas habían entrenado con ella un poco y que no poseía libros para aprender o un propósito con el cual hacerlo…sí, lo era. Y mucho.

—Eh…gracias— respondió con un sonrojo dejando el libro sobre la cama—, me llevó unos meses lograr hacer eso, pero…— anunció con duda en su voz—, me dijiste que alguien iba a explicarme qué están haciendo aquí.

Me estremecí al instante. Meiling me miró con preocupación, quizá algo arrepentida en obligarme involuntariamente a dar esa respuesta, aunque bien era mi responsabilidad, eso y todas las circunstancias que nos atañían a ese momento. Aunque también estaba claro que no podía ser del todo honesto y, al menos por ahora, debía ocultar ciertas cosas por el bienestar de Sakura, especialmente cuando había algo merodeando su casa, posiblemente en su búsqueda, fallando en su propósito y cruzándose en mi camino para su desgracia.

—Alguien nos está buscando desde China— Atiné a decir sin elegir realmente las palabras. Era mejor algo implícito, ¿verdad? —. Pero creo que no somos los únicos, de otra forma, no habrían atacado a Kerberos…o a ti— se tensó de manera instintiva y apretó mi mano como si la vida deprendiera de ello.

—No sabíamos qué hacer— continuó Meiling con la mirada apesadumbrada—, y no pudimos pensar en algo más que venir con ustedes— no realmente, fue mi primera opción desde el principio—, tal vez puedan ayudarnos a buscar una solución.

Una que no existía, porque la solución era precisamente regresar y renunciar a Japón, Tomoeda y Sakura de una vez por todas. Y ahí estábamos, rompiendo las reglas y levantando una farsa para que Sakura no se preocupara y antepusiera los deseos de los demás sobre otros. Para mí era una forma de ahorrar sus lágrimas y tristeza, y también de decidir qué hacer con mi vida en adelante.

—Creo que fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer— dijo Kerberos entre mordiscos—, mañana podremos concentrarnos en buscar la identidad de esas personas.

—Pero… ¿y su familia? — La inocencia de su tono me tomó con la guardia baja. Mi familia. No había tal cosa, al menos no entonces—. Ellos no dejarían que algo les pasara, ¿verdad? Y…tu madre también posee magia, Shaoran, ella quizá pueda hacer algo, incluso más que yo.

No pude evitar reírme irónicamente. Así eran las cosas, ¿no? Claro que había hecho algo, pero no necesariamente en el sentido que yo esperaba.

—Ella no va hacer nada— afirmé desviando la mirada—, nadie lo hará. Meiling vino conmigo porque así lo quiso, pero es a mí a quien buscan. — Soltar la verdad de una vez, una parcial, no por eso menos dolorosa—. Yo…escapé de casa.

—¡¿Hiciste qué cosa?! — Casi gritó mirándome desconcertada—, ¿por qué harías algo así?

¿Por qué no? Me dije entonces, dejarlo todo atrás por una única razón, ella. —Querían arrebatarme algo sumamente importante— le dije mirándola inamovible—, y no iba a permitirlo de ninguna manera. Incluso aunque tenga que huir indefinidamente.

La severidad de mis palabras logró que el silencio se hiciera presente en medio, esperando de todo corazón que no iniciara un interrogatorio para el cuál aún no poseía respuestas pero seguro de que entendería el desconcierto que intentaba transmitir.

—Por eso dijeron que Wei haría llegar su ropa en unos días— concilió citando la pequeña conversación del porche—, ¿sólo él les ayuda?

—Lo gracioso es— dije sonriendo con desasosiego—, que ellos saben dónde estamos, mi madre lo sabe, pero igual no hará nada que esté en su mano para llevarme de vuelta. Al menos no ella— y de súbito me atacó la idea de que estar ahí era la cosa más idiota que había hecho en un tiempo. Por querer permanecer a su lado le estaba poniendo en riesgo.

Por otro lado, con lo que había visto al llegar me convencí de que mi papel justo entonces era permanecer en ese lugar, atento a cualquier cosa que decidiera ocurrir nuevamente.

—No ha sido fácil— dijo Meiling en un susurro.

—¿Hace cuánto están…?

—Unos días— respuesta automática de mi prima que vino punzante y sin aviso.

—Entonces…— Sakura me miró consternada. Mi corazón comenzó a latir sobresaltado conforme las palabras escaparon de su boca—, esta mañana, cuando llamaste…tú me mentiste…— con un hilo de voz intentó retirar su mano pero la retuve sin dejar de sentirme egoísta.

—No todo lo que dije fue una mentira— reparé, confinando mi confianza a ser medianamente honesto con un hecho reciente, sin dar precisamente en eventos más allá de la fachada que había decidido construir. Su rostro se coloreó de arriba abajo en un parpadeo—. No podía decírtelo por teléfono, podía ponerte en peligro a ti y a tu familia de ser así.

—¿Y no es diferente si vienen a ocultarse en casa de Sakura? —Kerberos apareció desde su pequeño escondite, elevando la voz, más preocupado que enojado, al menos visiblemente irritado—, alguien ya vino hasta aquí por ella y precisamente hoy.

Negué con la cabeza. Meiling secundó mi acción y habló en defensa. —Pero esa cosa nos atacó estando aquí, buscaba a Sakura, no a nosotros.

—Por eso no pienso irme de aquí hasta que descubramos de qué se trata— confesé. Siendo ahora un navío extraviado que había encontrado motivos para encallar en puerto ajeno. Motivos para quedarme, encontrando un propósito a un viaje que carecía de uno.

—¿Y qué va a pasar con ustedes? — Sakura frunció el ceño con angustia.

—Eso puede esperar— postergar y postergar lo inevitable—, la prioridad ahora es descubrir quién quería atacarte con esa sombra…

Buscó las cartas entre los bolsillos de su falda blanca, usó ambas manos para buscar entre ellas y concentró su total atención en una que elevó en alto.

—Hace mucho que nadie intenta atacarnos, al menos no directamente…no quiero pensar que algo podría salir mal, realmente no quiero— dijo.

-.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de autora<strong>_: …¡Gracias! ¿Tienen una remota idea de lo que es tener 20 reviews en un par de capítulos? ¡Me siento súper feliz! Gracias gracias por palabras tan bonitas, me hacen querer seguir adelante sin importar las dificultades, de verdad, gracias de corazón.

Pasemos a cosas más importantes, ¿cómo carajos terminó Shaoran siendo tan idiota para terminar yendo con Sakura? Pero ya veremos, ya veremos, nada pasa por coincidencia, dicen por ahí y citando un fic que me gusta muchísimo "no se puede estar enamorado y pensar a la vez…

...

_Reviews anónimos:_

_**Claualphapainter-95:**_ :'D ¿tengo mi estilo de escritura? LOL, me haces feliz, sweetie. Me alegró mucho recibir un review tuyo. ¡Abrazos!

_**Danna:**_ Dannita! Sweetie pie! qué gusto leerte por aquí. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la música, me pasé un buen rato eligiendo¡Gracias por el apoyo!, un abrazo.

_**Fallem:**_ Tu review ya te lo respondí en DA por razones que las dos conocemos, así que…gracias.

Si olvidé algún review por ahí lo lamento muchísimo, entre el trabajo y otras cosas apenas paso tiempo en el computador.


	4. III: The Message

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de Cardcaptor Sakura y cualquier elemento adicional o de historias relacionadas, no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen en toda su gloria a CLAMP._

* * *

><p><strong>Hoshi no Gadian<br>Capítulo 3:** "_The Message"_

-.-

_**(Shaoran)**_

¿Te has preguntado qué te mantiene sujeto a las cosas? ¿Los sentimientos, las adicciones, los deseos, las metas, las desilusiones, lo inevitable? ¿Qué decide quiénes somos, qué debemos hacer, cuándo y cómo debemos hacerlo? Últimamente me lo he cuestionado bastante.

A veces creo que no actúo por propia voluntad, que alguien mueve los hilos y si ese alguien es dios, o alguna deidad que pudiese conocer o no, se está riendo de mí en grande. No me consuela ser la comidilla de alguien más, mucho menos cuando parece que soy el muñeco vudú de otra persona.

Parecía tan sencillo cual "mira, Shaoran, ella es el amor de tu vida y vas a perder la cabeza por su causa sin remedio alguno", después de mucho sufrir y luchar logré lidiar con eso; luego fue "¿recuerdas cómo todo fue incidental? No era así, tenías que estar con ella porque alguien más lo dijo", no fue más sencillo pero también logré aceptarlo; más recientemente había sido "olvida todo, incluso cómo quererla, porque todo es una mentira."

Estoy consciente de que no me doy a entender, de que todo tiene menos sentido cada vez, pero no puedo explicar algo que escapa a mi entendimiento. Si de mí dependiera no habría tanta falacia ni discurso de por medio pero ya está más que comprobado que la vida disfruta de poner acertijos y cuando llevas algo de magia contigo se vuelve un asunto peligroso, tanto como para saber que si algo le pasaba a Sakura me iba al infierno con ella, literalmente. Y no es por hacer las veces de romántico estúpido que busca frases y metáforas de cajón, es porque la verdad no es otra sino esa: el vínculo era ahora indisoluble.

¿Qué me mantiene sujeto a las cosas? No sabría decirlo ahora, mi respuesta habría sido "amor" sin pensarlo dos veces, pero ahora estaba lejos de creerlo, y decir "magia" era demasiado simple para contemplar cada pequeña circunstancia.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no te enamoraste de ella por ti mismo? — Me había cuestionado Meiling cuando decidí contarle.

Yo negué con la cabeza, estaba seguro de lo que sentía y de lo que quería conseguir. Aunque intentó ocultarlo, pude ver la tristeza vivir austera en sus pupilas.

—No, eso significa que estoy atado a ella, sin importar que me hubiese enamorado o no.

Por esa misma razón, esa única jodida razón, la que me había dicho que podría actuar como adolescente estúpido y olvidar todo por Sakura, me sentía tan furioso. ¿Cómo me decían primero una cosa tal y luego me negaban todo con cinismo absoluto? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién tenía la razón? ¿Quién ganaba qué con engañarme vilmente?

Pero había dos cosas claras: lo primero no podría ser mentira, pruebas irrefutables tenía de aquello; lo segundo era deber decirlo pero no aún, porque estaba seguro de que _alguien_ tomaría decisiones apresuradas al respecto.

Como la que Meiling había hecho en ese instante.

—Shaoran es un excelente cocinero— apuntó con tal orgullo que pudo habérsele inflado el pecho—, y yo puedo encargarme de lo demás sin ningún problema. Soy muy hábil para los quehaceres de la casa.

Aún no daba crédito a que se mostrara tan confiada y certera, hablaba con tal seguridad que podía ser intimidante y por dicha razón podía entender al profesor Kinomoto indeciso ante su rarísima propuesta, misma que a mí también se me antojaba fuera de lugar pero igualmente necesaria. Era más una opinión neutral de mi parte, sometido a aquello que el dueño de casa decidiese.

Básicamente Meiling había reparado en que, dada la posibilidad de permanecer ahí más de una sola noche, había que dar algo en retribución y no había nada mejor que ayudar con las tareas del hogar que nos brindaba hospedaje. Yo no tendría problema alguno, no era nada que no pudiera hacer incluso con una mano atada en la espalda, al menos hasta que lograra conseguir nuevamente el apartamento que había habitado hacía un par de años. Porque eso de andar abusando de la hospitalidad de la gente no era lo mío.

—No deberían molestarse…

—Vamos papá, si de verdad lo desean lo menos que podemos hacer es aceptar su oferta— concilió encogiéndose de hombros, una muy buena actitud que me tomó por sorpresa.

De hecho había sido sorprendente que no hubiese intentado arrancarme la cabeza un par de veces considerando que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, y en lo que a mí me parecía un divertido ataque de celos, como si pretendiese secuestrar a su hermana.

No es que no lo contemplara, al menos como broma, pero lo haría gustoso si con eso podía sacarle de casillas. —Aunque solo diré una cosa: _nadie_ puede entrar a mi habitación.

Y la buena impresión quedó por el suelo cuando me miró explícitamente, como advirtiéndome de no meter las narices donde no me era debido. Como si quisiera tal cosa. Supongo que la absurda tregua que estábamos sosteniendo tenía un solo propósito: mantener la paz. Serviría para menos que nada el iniciar una discusión sin norte, porque ciertamente yo no tenía mucho por discutirle excepto aquello de que no podía caerme bien. Punto.

—D-des cuida, yo me encargaré de que nadie entre a ese lugar— tartamudeó mi prima intentando sacarme del apuro.

—Espero que dormir en el sofá no fuese demasiado incómodo— de repente el profesor llamó mi atención.

¿Incómodo?…bastante, era terrible ese lugar.

—Lamento mucho que no tengamos un mejor lugar para dormir que ofrecerte.

Negué con la cabeza y hablé por primera vez esa mañana: —De ninguna manera. Gracias por su hospitalidad— Quejarme habría sido menos que apropiado.

—¿Y Sakura? — Aventuró su hermano—. ¿No tiene que ir a estudiar hoy?

—Aún no se había despertado cuando dejé la habitación— fue la respuesta de Meiling—, nos quedamos hablando hasta muy tarde…

—Espero que no llegue tarde a su primera clase— su padre habló con calma al caminar hacia la puerta principal—, vamos Tōya, te dejaré frente al edificio de tu facultad.

—De acuerdo. Solo espero que el _mocoso_ de verdad cocine bien o me hará extrañar la peligrosa de comida del _monstruo_ de Sakura…— en ese momento no sé que me hizo enojar más, que me llamara mocoso o que le llamara monstruo a ella. Gruñí.

Cuando ambos dejaron la casa nos sentamos al comedor para probar el desayuno que el señor Kinomoto había preparado para todos pero que no habíamos detallado en probar al intentar negociar nuestra estadía. Me sentía en alguna especie mala comedia de televisión donde en cualquier momento la casa podría incendiarse por combustión espontánea y los invitados terminarían más que amenazados cuando la casa se cayera a pedacitos a pesar de no haber tocado absolutamente nada.

Apenas había logrado probar unos bocados del perfectamente acomodado plato cuando Kerberos apareció flotando por la sala, despreocupado al bostezar un saludo.

—Buenos días— dijo sin más.

—Buenos días— saludo unísono.

Sacó una porción de pastel del refrigerador y voló hacia el centro de la mesa, luego contó para sí mismo: —Tres, dos, uno…

Ninguno entendió a qué se refería hasta que escuchamos gritar a Sakura desde el segundo piso estremeciendo la casa por completo: —¡Se me hizo tarde otra vez! — y cual si fuese una tempestad de la peor clase, podían escucharse sus torpes pasos al intentar vestirse y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—¿Sabes? — De pronto comentó Meiling llamando mi atención—, cuando se casen todos los días van a ser así— sonrió jocosamente.

—Cállate— le dije, casi ordené sintiendo que me sonrojaba hasta las medias, antes de comer algo más.

Desde que regresamos a Hong Kong después del último viaje no había dejado de molestarme al respecto. Lo hacía con menos frecuencia pero le encantaba verme sonrojado o de mal humor cuando hacía algún comentario impropio, y ese había sido uno de los menos comprometedores. Creo que había pasado demasiado tiempo con la mejor amiga de mi novia porque había aprendido a fantasear al respecto.

Aunque más que fantasear era puro chantaje, buscaba cómo hacerme rabiar para poder reírse con mis expresiones. Una parte de mí supuso que era porque no le había quedado más opción y que era la única forma de mantenerse como alguien cercano en mi vida. Otra supuso que se había tomado su papel de mejor amiga increíblemente en serio, me aferré a esa idea con uñas y dientes, porque a pesar de ser pesada, molesta y algo afectuosa para mi gusto, lo cierto era que no podía imaginar una vida donde Meiling no estuviera.

¿Quién más me secundaba los viajes medio improvisados a Japón en misiones de kamikaze que acabarían en quién sabe qué?

Mirándolo así, Meiling era invaluable. Pero eso no le daba derecho a burlarse de mis expresiones o de hacer comentarios indecorosos. Porque yo sabía que detrás de ese "cuando se casen" había una sarta de implicaciones que más adelante usaría en mi contra. Que me amparara el universo.

Apareció Sakura en el pie de la escalera mientras se peinaba el cabello con esa cosa rosa que mi prima había insistido en que le comprara y con el que ella había quedado deslumbrada. Era una cosa que yo no podía entender de ellas, realmente. Podían emocionarse con rudeza sobre cualquier estupidez que les pareciera bonita y yo realmente no hallaba lo grandioso en un adorno para el cabello.

—Ya no tengo tiempo de desayunar…— se lamentó casi entre lágrimas—, ¡ahora voy a tener hambre todo el día! — corrió camino al baño con la tristeza expresa en el rostro.

Desconozco si me sentía molesto, más precisamente desconocía con quién estaba molesto. Me levanté de la mesa hacia el recibidor, tomé su mochila azul y me dirigí a la cocina. Probablemente estaba molesto con ella, en cómo era despreocupada consigo misma y cómo anteponía los demás a su bienestar, para completar el ramillete de sus habilidades: dormía como una marmota, era torpe como un pingüino, mimada como un gato y me tenía siguiendo sus pasos como el canto de sirena hacía naufragar a los marinos.

Por supuesto, no es que yo tuviese algo que objetar.

—Kinomoto, nunca vas a cambiar— acusó mi prima cuando la vio de regreso en la sala—, no quiero pensar cómo harás cuando tengas que ir a la universidad…

—Yo tampoco quiero pensarlo…— respondió ella con un nuevo lamento—, cada vez es más aterrador…

—No debes temerle al futuro, Sakura— intervino el glotón sin despegar la vista del pastel frente a él—, sólo a las acciones del presente que pueden modificar ese futuro.

—Entonces, si sigues siendo una dormilona, tendrás que correr todas las mañanas por el resto de tu vida…— comentó Meiling divertida solo logrando que Sakura suspirara afligida.

Nadie mejor que ella para cambiar el sentido positivo de un comentario que se suponía alentador, convirtiéndolo en una advertencia de un futuro menos divertido y más aterrador.

—Toma— le extendí el bolso azul que había tomado sin permiso, me miró confundida y suspiré cuando no entendió lo que estaba haciendo.

No me gustaba tener que explicar lo evidente porque era bochornoso y tener a Meiling y a Kerberos mirando la escena tampoco ayudaba. Eso de ser detallista no es que se me diera de forma natural.

—Tu desayuno y almuerzo están ahí— pretendí no darle la mayor importancia desviando la mirada para ocultar el delator tinte rojo de mi rostro—, si te apresuras quizá puedas desayunar en el cambio de la primera hora…

¿Cómo ponerlo? _No quiero que mueras de hambre. No quiero que tengas un mal día. No quiero que estés preocupada todo el tiempo. No quiero que nada te quite el buen humor._

Eso.

Tomó el bolso y se quedó estática frente a mí. De ser otras las circunstancias se lanzaría a abrazarme como lo había hecho la noche anterior, dejándome otra vez adolorido. Pero por alguna razón se quedó de piedra y me pregunté si estaba debatiendo en las mismas cosas que yo…ser afectuosos frente a un grupo de personas que nos había visto crecer no era ciertamente el mejor escenario de todos.

Un débil "gracias" escapó de sus labios y el silencio reinó por un instante. El tic-toc del reloj amenazó entonces.

—Corre, ¿no ibas ya sobre el tiempo? — Recordé, más por liberarme de la incómoda estática, y con un nuevo grito y otro agradecimiento, corrió a la puerta principal, dejándonos consternados, al menos a mí, por sus habituales retrasos y una cuota de despiste que iba más allá de lo comprensible.

—Y qué buen esposo serás, Shaoran— apuntó Meiling una vez que Sakura se había marchado del todo.

_Calla, por favor, de vez en cuando._

Me crucé de brazos, evitando la mirada de los que estaban en la mesa.

-.-

Me paralizo cuando escucho la voz de mi madre llamando mi nombre desde la puerta de la habitación. Detengo mis acciones, me doy la vuelta y encaro los pasivos ojos de Ieran que me contemplan llenos de tristeza.

—Ya veo— dice—, vas a irte— y algo en mí parece quebrarse.

—Así es.

—Esperaba que fuera así— entra de lleno a la habitación y se sienta en la cama junto a la maleta que estaba preparando, ropa y otras cosas, un libro de kanji escondido por ahí—, sabes que no van a dejar de buscarte.

—Lo sé.

—Sabes que yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

—Lo sé.

—Y que estás arriesgando la vida de aquellos a quienes quieres con esto.

—Meiling decidió venir conmigo por cuenta propia y puede defenderse perfectamente— refuto regresando la mirada al equipaje. Continúo empacando—, es su decisión arriesgar su vida con esto, yo no estoy forzando a nadie a hacer nada.

Es una mentira despiadada pero no me retracto. No quiero que las cosas se den así pero a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas, y la desesperación es un motor eficiente cuando se trata de tomar decisiones inmediatas. Forzar a las personas no implica obligarles a tomar decisiones o realizar algo, mueve una pieza del rompecabezas y todo se desencaja.

—Te equivocas— corrige—, tus decisiones no te afectan sólo a ti, jamás será así. Pueden afectar incluso a aquella persona con la que quieres ir…— sus palabras logran detenerme, aún sin levantar la mirada y con el ceño fruncido—. Nunca pienses que aquello que decidas solo te concierne a ti. No subestimes tu papel en la vida de los demás.

—Aparentemente muchos ya me han subestimado, madre— con auténtica furia cierro el equipaje de golpe, y con dos rápidos movimientos desplazo el cierre para poner la valija en el suelo—, no veo el motivo para que yo no pueda hacer lo mismo.

Ieran se levanta de la cama y me toma por los hombros, deposita su oscura mirada en mí. —Eres más valioso de lo que tú crees y nada pasa por mera coincidencia. Jamás olvides esas dos cosas.

Le contemplo sin poder musitar palabra. Con los ojos fijos en ella puedo sentir la angustia que intenta transmitir tras esa infinita serenidad, me siento incómodo y triste. No deseo abandonar mi hogar, no realmente, menos separarme de mi madre y hermanas, pero tampoco puedo dejar a Sakura atrás. Aquello que mi ser alberga por ella es, quizá, la única razón por la que mi corazón continúa latiendo.

Cuando una persona conoce cómo amar se vuelve estúpida, teniendo quince, veinte o cincuenta años, pero es una estupidez valiente y te hace correr la adrenalina por las venas de una forma que te parece imposible. Eso lo estoy aprendiendo de primera mano.

—No voy a detenerlos, Xiao Lang— me advierte con calma—, y vas a correr muchos peligros. Pero sí puedo desear que sobrepases las difíciles pruebas que están por venir— sin comprender realmente lo que dice me atrevo a adivinar que sabe más de lo que aparenta, quizá mucho de lo que está por ocurrir—, deseo que mi hijo encuentre la felicidad que su corazón anhela.

Eso último me toma por sorpresa, causando que un leve rubor se asome, mismo que se intensifica cuando ella besa mi mejilla para reafirmar su deseo de bienestar. Se incorpora, doy una pequeña reverencia y al tomar el equipaje salgo de la habitación con la despedida atrapada en mi garganta.

Tantas cosas que no puedo decir, por el dolor o la valentía emocional que me depara otros caminos. Ya tendré el tiempo de reparar en lo que estoy dejando atrás ahora. O al menos así lo espero.

-.-

_**(Sakura)**_

¿Te has preguntado cómo desatar lo que te mantiene conectado con otras personas? ¿Cómo sería si dejas de hablar, ver y escuchar a las personas que son importantes para ti? Yo no lo he hecho, porque la idea simplemente me aterra. Pensar en que podría existir algún tiempo en el futuro, cercano o lejano, en el que conocieras la soledad y tristeza de dejar a aquellos que son ahora tu universo, los que de pronto se convierten en rostros lejanos que se desvanecen conforme los recuerdos se tornan grises y van perdiendo emoción.

Y cualquier cosa podría desatar semejante cuestión, desde una pequeña palabra hasta la mayor de las catástrofes. A veces era mejor guardar silencio, ver las cosas pasar para que no pierdas lo que le da sentido a tus días, aunque fuese una actitud egoísta. Pero guardar silencio también es una actitud de valientes, los que toman el peso sobre sus hombros y deciden acarrear las consecuencias por sí mismos…

…a menos que existiese alguien esperando por acabar ese silencio.

Así como yo esperaba ser quien quebrantara el silencio de Shaoran, esperaba que alguien estuviese dispuesto a escuchar lo que yo tenía que decir. Como de esos sueños extraños, las peculiares ideas que asomaban en mi cabeza, la tristeza que a veces se colaba en mi corazón.

Había decidido guardar silencio por ahora sólo para no exponer la vulnerabilidad que me hacía dudar de todo a mi alrededor, especialmente porque Kero, Tomoyo, Shaoran, Meiling, Tōya y prácticamente todos a mi alrededor intentarían saber qué sucedía conmigo, tratándome como a una muñeca indefensa de la que todos debían hacerse cargo.

Y yo no era así. Tenía cómo defenderme con mis propios medios.

Había quedado más que demostrado la noche anterior cuando me hice cargo de casi todo y no me sentí desfallecer o temer. ¡Me había sentido tan valiente! Y descontando la ridícula felicidad que me había invadido después me atrevía a decir que me sentía capaz de afrontar cualquier cosa. Incluso aquello que Shaoran mantenía oculto, porque para mí estaba claro que algo se traía entre manos, misma razón que me impidió dormir la mayor parte de la noche.

Eso fue lo que inició el interrogatorio de Tomoyo, quien casi muere de angustia y emoción cuando le conté que tenía visitas inesperadas en casa. Sin pensárselo dos veces decidió ir a comprobarlo por su cuenta, sin excusas o pretextos, simplemente la visceral intención de ver si mis palabras habían sido ciertas.

Se mostró, sin embargo, renuente al relato que se alejaba de lo personal e iba más con lo mágico, vi la preocupación expresa en su mirada y fue eso lo que me impidió contarle que quizá, solo quizá, estaba teniendo algún tipo de premonición al respecto. Logró disfrazar su descontento con lo que siempre hacía para mantener su curiosa mente en un solo objetivo:

—¡Es una terrible noticia! ¡No puedo creer que haya perdido la oportunidad para grabar una de tus grandes hazañas, Sakura!

—E-es no es lo importante— concilié avergonzada, ¿cómo podía ser eso lo único que atravesaba su cabeza? —, sé que debería estar preocupada por lo que pasó ayer, pero me preocupa más que Shaoran y Meiling estén huyendo de casa.

Porque era un hecho demasiado grande como para ser ignorado, yendo incluso en contra de los deseos de aquellos a quienes concernía. Y había un problema conmigo que ya era hábito gastado: cuando algo me preocupaba no era fácil de olvidar, así me esforzara por mantener las apariencias y fingir que todo se encontraba de maravilla.

—¿Y no te dijeron el por qué escaparon?

Negué, mis ojos fijos en el camino a recorrer. —Shaoran dijo que eso podía esperar, pero…

Cerré los ojos un instante evocando las imágenes de mis escasas visitas a la mansión Li en Hong Kong. Era una familia…curiosa, por expresarlo de algún modo, pero siempre se mostró unida y cariñosa, especialmente la madre de Shaoran. Escapaba a mi entendimiento cómo una persona como ella, misma que me había brindado apoyo y una cálida sonrisa, pudo haberle dado la espalda a su hijo por un motivo que aún me era desconocido.

¡Además, ¿cómo era que eso podía esperar?! Me traía inquieta y desconcertada cómo ambos se lo estaban tomando con tanta calma, yo viviría de muerte lenta escondiéndome en cuanto rincón encontrara y sintiendo que cada par de ojos sobre mí me estaba delatando. Los primos Li andaban por ahí a su conveniencia y parecía no importarles en lo absoluto.

No era sencillo, además, tener que andar ocultando una verdad de peso tal de mi padre y hermano, quienes no habían sentado protesta alguna…sorpresivo por parte de Tōya, aunque quizá estaba demasiado ocupado en atender las cuestiones que le abatían en silencio y no había reparado demasiado en querer sacar a patadas a los extraños de casa. ¿Cuándo y por qué empecé a meterme en tantos líos?

Bueno, no eran tantos como quizá estaba creyendo, afortunadamente yo aún tenía una casa a la cual regresar.

—Creo que Shaoran está ocultando algo. Algo que puede ser peligroso— confesé.

Habiendo tantas cuestiones en mi cabeza, casi todas desligadas entre sí, decidí quitarme el peso de al menos una. Ciertamente mi amiga era mucho mejor cuando se refería a asuntos similares, tenía la perspicacia y detalle de los que yo carecía en demasía, cosa por la que me sentía infinitamente agradecida porque jamás se había negado a ayudarme en lo que necesitara, a pesar de que a mí me costara pedir su ayuda y de que me sintiera constantemente apenada por recibirla.

—¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas? — Cuestionó como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo.

Por supuesto, yo había querido preguntárselo pero además de no haber encontrado la ocasión sabía que eso podía desatar una rotunda negativa, sin mencionar que tenía sus motivos para tomarse el tiempo de decírmelo y no iba a presionarlo al respecto, porque ese no era mi papel y porque él no me había forzado cuando aún le debía explicaciones de otras cosas, cuatro meses pacientes y difíciles para los dos.

—Si vino a ti buscando refugio quiere decir que te tiene confianza y que cuenta contigo para que le ayudes a solucionar su predicamento…

¿Y si no era así? Pero ¿qué alternativa tenía? En realidad la opción que daba Tomoyo era la más sencilla de sopesar, pero había algo en mí, mismo asunto que me mantuvo distraída en clases todo el día y que se sumó a mi insomnio inducido, advirtiéndome de un único asunto: algo no encajaba.

—Tal vez— abrí la reja de mi casa dejando que ella entrara primero—, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad se lo preguntaré.

Era más una promesa para mí misma, animándome a ser un poco más atrevida y menos temerosa de una consecuencia desafortunada. Después de todo, las cosas iban a estar bien. Siempre.

Entramos a casa y luego de abandonar los zapatos en la entrada, dejamos las mochilas sobre el enorme sofá verde. Sin pensarlo dos veces Tomoyo corrió a la cocina en cuanto divisó la figura de Shaoran allí; dio primero una afable reverencia y luego le abrazó con fuerza dando pequeños saltitos como si fuera una niña pequeña a quien le acaban de regalar el mejor juguete del mundo. Y yo no pude haberlo esperado de otra forma.

—¡Li! Me alegra mucho verte— dijo aun abrazándole—, pero apoyo a Sakura, ¡debiste haber llamado!

Se zafó del abrazo para elevar los brazos y hablar como la chica ensoñadora que todos conocíamos y habíamos aprendido a llevar con el tiempo.

—Pude haber enviado una limosina para buscarlos a ti y a Meiling, y luego podrían haber pasado una hermosa velada en mi casa, incluso pude haber decorado una habitación para ella usando telas de seda roja con estampados de hermosos dragones dorados y…

Tomoyo continuó fantaseando y no notó que Shaoran aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse y caminar hacia mí, aún divertida con la escena.

—¿Tuviste un buen día?— Fue su saludo.

Asentí grácilmente, dejando atrás las preocupaciones y salvándolas para cuando el momento apremiara. Sin embargo, algo me atacó de repente: —¿Y Meiling?

—…bueno…— posó su mirada en las escaleras suspirando sonoramente—, parece que Kerberos le enseñó uno de sus pasatiempos…

No entendí lo que dijo y me quedé pensativa intentando adivinar en cómo había logrado Kero convencer a Meiling de hacer algo que a ambos les pareciera placentero. Entonces escuché los gritos desde mi habitación, mismos que me tomaron por sorpresa.

—_¡No vas a ganarme, monstruo glotón!_

—_¡No sabes con quién estás tratando, chiquilla! ¡Soy un experto en cualquier videojuego!_

—Por supuesto— dije llevándome una mano a la frente. ¿Qué otra cosa podría esperarse de Kero?

—Es mejor eso a que estén peleando todo el día— me dijo pensativo—, eso creo.

Después de la cena y de un extenso interrogatorio que Tomoyo se dio la tarea de hacer en el que me enteré de cosas interesantes, como que los padres de Meiling creían que se había dado un paseo por China y no habían objetado por alguna razón, salimos al jardín trasero para llevar a cabo un plan que Kero había ideado durante el día, sorpresivo para quienes creímos que había dedicado su tiempo al ocio, como era usual, y si bien había dicho que no disfrutaba la presencia de _esas personas_ en casa, estaba de acuerdo con ellos en que debíamos descubrir la identidad del atacante misterioso sin importar las circunstancias.

No me enteraba de mucho para ser honesta y Kero tuvo que explicármelo un par de veces antes de entender por completo lo que quería decir: ya que mi carta le había absorbido con éxito, era posible que la misteriosa fuerza yaciera aún en el interior de la misma.

Sin embargo fue aterrador saber que debía liberar de forma arbitraria aquella fuerza y contemplando la posibilidad de que las cosas se salieran de control y la figura extraña intentara atacarnos de nuevo, Tomoyo intervino ingeniosamente proponiendo que al liberar el poder de la carta usara otra para mantenerla bajo control.

Yue me lo había explicado una vez: la magia asume muchas formas y todas ellas están atadas al deseo de quien las invoca. Sin importar los nombres o títulos siempre pueden cambiar. Sujeta a esa idea decidí que _Shield_ era la mejor opción, si bien nada podía penetrar su barrera podría ordenarle que nada saliera de ella tampoco. Accedí a ejecutar lo planeado.

Es decir, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? Tenía tantos acertijos a mi alrededor que parecía un mal programa de concursos en el que un premio mayor estaba esperándome, retándome a resolver cada problema con el que me topara, grande, mediano o pequeño, sin conciliar la posibilidad de sentirme incapaz, valiente o consternada al respecto. Pero era necesario, porque necesitaba solventar las adversidades y estar atenta a cualquier cosa que atentara en mi contra, no debía dejarme vencer sin importar quién o qué estaba tras ello.

—¿Estás segura de eso? — Shaoran me preguntó en un susurro, como un secreto que temía expresar sus temores con palabras legibles.

Asentí suavemente y tomé ambas cartas en las manos suspirando sonoramente. No había vuelta atrás, estaba segura de que era lo correcto por hacer y sería el primero paso del camino.

Primero invoqué a _Shadow_ y mientras esta cobraba vida, _Shield_ adquirió forma sobre la tenebrosa figura de la primera carta; la mezcla de colores y luces nos obligó a cubrirnos el rostro, regresando la vista justo a tiempo para contemplar medianamente lo que acontecía bajo lo que eran entonces mis órdenes, una vez que la figura de _Shadow_ fue legible susurré que liberara a quien era su prisionero, acatando mi petición abrió los brazos en expresión agónica y liberó la fuerza que había capturado la noche anterior.

La sombra extraña arremetió furiosa contra las paredes del escudo, intentando escapar de la invisible prisión que le mantenía cautiva, sus acciones hostiles nos sobresaltaron a todos, hasta que _Shaodw_ le tomó con fuerza por aquello que parecían ser sus brazos, manteniéndole en quietud etérea y acercándola a mí, medio turbada y confusa.

De forma casi inmediata Kero apareció a mi lado estudiando su indescifrable forma. Detuvo su tenue vuelo y se tensó rígidamente posando sus ojitos en la extraña formación sombría.

—No me gusta— dijo con seriedad—, la energía que le da vida es…magia oscura— giró el rostro y me miró con inseguridad—. No nos hemos enfrentado a un poder similar. Nunca.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme a plenitud.

—N-no lo entiendo— le dije con temor—, pensé que la magia de Clow…

Esa que había causado tantos problemas, la misma que alguna vez auguró un futuro de un mundo sin amor ni emociones…

—Es diferente— me interrumpió—, Clow creó magia más allá de ser buena o mala, de hecho, creó un balance entre dichos elementos, luz y oscuridad, bien y mal, sol y luna, todo y nada, de modo que las cartas se relacionaran y complementaran entre sí. Sin embargo, este poder…

—¿Está corrupto? — Aventuró Shaoran dando un paso al frente, Kero asintió a su cuestionamiento—, pero si rompe el balance no podría permanecer estable o atacar sin desaparecer instantáneamente.

—Podría hacerlo si su amo es tan fuerte como para manipular sólo magia oscura.

Creo que continuaron hablando, realmente no presté atención pues mi vista se vio cautiva por la figura extraña, abstraída en su inexistente mirar como si ejerciera hipnotismo sobre mí, atándome a la tierra con una especie de eje magnético imposible de romper.

La energía que provenía de ella era una sensación familiar. Como de alguien en mi pasado, alguien a quien había conocido y que se hallaba tras esa figura. La ansiedad comenzó a devorar mi pecho de una forma que no creí posible, llevándome al borde de la hiperventilación, la sensación de saber algo sin saberlo realmente era más que desconcertante. Tantas preguntas nacieron que cubrieron parcialmente los cuestionamientos que ya habitaban en mí.

Me vi entonces sumergida en una oscura infinidad, no había nada excepto la oscuridad y yo misma. Un sonido de cascabeles inundó el ambiente cantando paulatinamente, una brisa imposible hizo mover mi cabello, lo único de mí que podía moverse entonces.

_Tráelo_, pidió una voz melodiosa,_ tráeme el poder que me pertenece._

—¡Sakura!

De nuevo cascabeles.

—¡Sakura, despierta!

_Tráemelo._

—¡Sakura!

Abrí los ojos pesadamente, los brazos de Shaoran habían impedido que me estrellara con el suelo, Tomoyo y Meiling me contemplaban expectantes y Kero había recuperado las cartas que habían regresado a la normalidad, llevándose todo consigo.

—¿Estás bien? — Pregunta colectiva, angustia expresa en los ojos de todos.

Con la sensación de haber abierto una puerta prohibida, de haber desatado a un monstruo hambriento, de conocer las verdades del universo sin llegar a conocerme a mí misma, me sumí en la inconsciencia.

-.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>_ ¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Muchas gracias a los que están siguiendo la historia, ¡gracias por agregarme a sus alertas!, y gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un review, significa muchísimo para mí. Algunos habían dicho que Meiling se estaba tomando esto con altivez y madurez… creo que ya vimos que no es tan madura se está trolleando a Shaoran en grande, y admitámoslo, es más que divertido.

Shaoran amo de casa… ¡no me arrepiento! tengo derecho a trolleármelo también. Lo amo, sin embargo soy una mala persona. Hablando de él, nos reveló cosas…¿verdad? Yo creo que aún es bastante vago, pero sus razones tendrá, quizá sea algo que no puedes gritar a los cuatro vientos. Aunque está claro que no piensa darse por vencido bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¡Y qué tal Sakura! Salió más perspicaz de lo que creíamos, aunque sigue siendo despistada para muchísimas cosas a su alrededor.

El suspenso…¿quién será esta persona extraña que anda tras Sakura? ¿Por qué parece tan débil a lo que le acecha si es la chica del hechizo invencible?

Creo que es todo por ahora. Reitero mis agradecimientos ya saben que cualquier cosa pueden dejarme un review, me encanta saber lo que piensan. ¡Escriban, por favor! Ah sí, si quieren pueden visitar mi blog: _**sam-ely-ember(punto)blogstpot(punto)com **_donde hay algún material adicional para esta historia, quizá actualice un poco más de información extra en el futuro, será también a partir de ahora donde responderé los reviews anónimos.

¡Oh, oh! Por cierto, nuestra bonita Sakura está de cumpleaños mañana, creo que no se lo celebré apropiadamente, pero en compensación hay actualización de una de mis historias favoritas…¡si!

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización dentro de dos semanas.


	5. IV: The Little Thieves

**Hoshi no Gadian  
>Capítulo 4:<strong> "_The Little Thieves"_

* * *

><p>-.-<p>

_**(Sakura)**_

Intenté abrir los ojos un par de veces, la intensa luz que se colaba por la ventana y la innegable necesidad de continuar durmiendo hicieron casi del todo imposible que lograra abrirlos por completo. Después de varios minutos en los que intenté ajustar mi mirada a la luz en la habitación me incorporé en la cama, frotando mis ojos con delicadeza. Por alguna razón escuchaba un extraño zumbido agudo en el interior de mi cabeza, como si hubiese pasado una eternidad en letargo, los oídos me dolían y sentía una ligera jaqueca justo sobre las sienes.

Me turbé de repente por la quietud, recorrí la habitación con la mirada y todo estaba en su sitio, el mueble de estudio a la izquierda junto a la ventana, el pequeño tocador al lado, un gran espejo obsequio de Tomoyo junto a la ventana, el clóset de madera blanca frente a mí junto a la puerta única del cuarto, un nuevo televisor casi en medio la consola de juegos –de Kero– sobre el mismo.

Sí, algunas cosas habían cambiado con los años pero me había empeñado en mantener las cosas en la misma posición desde que tenía memoria. Quizá porque era una forma de sentirme cómoda en mi propio espacio, quizá porque había sido mi mamá quien dispuso que las cosas fueran así desde el inicio, quizá porque me aterraba conocer la experiencia de las cosas fuera de lugar.

Posé mis ojos en la luz que entraba por la ventana junto a mí, alguien la había abierto y el fresco aire de la mañana también inundaba la habitación. Tomé un respiro profundo sintiendo cómo el pecho ardía al respirar, como si hacerlo se hubiese convertido en una habilidad recién adquirida y fuera doloroso ponerle en práctica.

Con la mirada aún sobre los haces de luz que se colaban por la ventana, una especie de cuadro surrealista que le hacía ver como el canto de una hada de verano clamando por el calor y la tranquilidad, lentamente los recuerdos me fueron abrazando con su fría nitidez, haciendo que mi corazón se encogiera y que un cosquilleo incómodo brotara en mi pecho.

Había demasiadas emociones en mí como para sentirme cómoda o intentar siquiera calmar el oleaje que causaban. Estaba la evidente preocupación por alguna cosa o persona que me estaba buscando y quería _algo_ de mí. "Tráeme el poder que me pertenece", fueron sus palabras, punzantes y claras, y por más que quisiera entenderlas no lo lograba. ¿Le había arrebatado algo a alguien? Porque de haber sido así lo regresaría sin pensar dos veces, "no robar" es algo así como una ley sagrada y yo no soy el tipo de persona a la que le gusta ir en contra de las reglas. ¿Qué había hurtado entonces?

Estaba la incomodidad de haber preocupado a todos a mi alrededor, especialmente cuando ya había reparado en que yo era capaz de afrontar las circunstancias y de que me sentía lo suficientemente valiente para mantenerme de pie, con entereza frente a cualquier cosa. Había quedado esa percepción por el suelo. Me sentía como una muñeca, una que es el tesoro preciado de muchos y por la cual todos harían lo impensable, pero sin dejarla mover, atrapada.

Estaba además el desconcierto de haber perdido la consciencia. Otra vez. ¿Estaría padeciendo de anemia, diabetes o alguna cuestión que me hacía más débil y propensa a desmayarme? Porque desde que había terminado de cambiar todas las cartas no había vuelto a ocurrir tal cuestión, era inevitable pensar que se trataba de mi salud y no otra cosa…era inevitable y más seguro.

"No hemos enfrentado algo así. Jamás." Había dicho Kero y al recordarlo me recorrió el mismo escalofrío que me dejó inmóvil la noche anterior. De repente entendí el tono sombrío en el que lo había dicho y la seriedad de aquella implicación.

Pensándolo detenidamente nunca había tenido a nadie en mi contra. Resumiendo los hechos: primero habían estado las cartas desatando desastres con lo que yo había decidido llamar "travesuras", de esas con las que quieres llamar la atención de alguien para lograr alguna cosa, ellas solo querían ser encontradas y reunirse con sus iguales, fue mi responsabilidad lograr que eso se cumpliera.

Luego había estado el asunto de Eriol, por supuesto no supimos hasta el final que había sido su causa y que sus intenciones no eran tan nefastas como Shaoran y Kero habrían creído en un principio. "Es un busca-problemas", acusó mi hermano cuando pudo hablar abiertamente al respecto y aunque pudo haber tenido razón yo prefería creer en las palabras de Eriol, en lo doloroso que había sido todo el trayecto para cumplir una voluntad que no era la propia, misma que le había obligado a actuar en mi contra, pero siempre buscando mi seguridad y felicidad, me había prometido.

Pero además de aquello, de primero saberme alguna suerte de hechicera y luego encontrar un lugar en el universo como tal, no había existido un verdadero peligro. Yo me había hecho a la idea de que las cosas terminarían ahí, porque la última vez había resultado no ser otra cosa sino una carta que también buscaba lo que sus homónimas habían perseguido en el pasado, supuse entonces que no habría nada por lo que preocuparse en el futuro, a pesar de conocer de repente que yo no era la única versión de mí en el vasto universo y que había otras yo que padecían alguna suerte de destino horrible y por las cuales me preocupaba de cuando en vez.

Creo que mis suposiciones estaban erradas. Y de qué forma.

Me gustaría que Eriol anduviera por aquí, quizá podría darme luces o respuestas porque él siempre estaba al tanto de todo, pero estaba todavía por Inglaterra, no le veía hace años y en sus cartas y correos jamás había dado señales de prever lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Estaría tan perdido como yo? Quizá debía intentar llamarle un día de estos, cuando no me sintiera tan abatida y desorientada.

Con un nuevo suspiro dirigí la mirada al reloj digital sobre la mesa de estudio. Eran un poco más de las 10 de la mañana...

…alto, ¿no debía ir a estudiar? ¿Qué podría estar pensando mi papá? ¿En dónde estaba Kero? ¿Y Meiling? ¿Y…Shaoran? ¿Y por qué no tenía ya un mensaje de Tomoyo preguntando por mi salud? La oleada de preguntas ocasionó que me mareara al instante, tomé la cabeza entre mis manos y justo entonces alguien abrió la puerta del cuarto.

—¿Qué haces despierta? — inquirió la voz de Meiling haciendo que levantara la mirada, sostenía una bandeja de comida —. Deberías estar descansando.

No encontré palabras para cuestionar los cómos y porqués de la actual situación, bajé de nuevo el rostro y me avergoncé de parecer tan débil, preocupada por los numerosos problemas que ya podía estar causándoles a todos.

Meiling entró de lleno a la habitación y se arrodilló junto a la cama poniendo la bandeja sobre mi regazo. Sirvió un poco de té en un par de tazas y me brindó un tazón con algo de arroz y tortilla, lo tomé con ambas manos, aún temblorosas, y no dije palabra alguna. No tenía hambre, de verdad que no tenía, y estaba segura de devolver cualquier cosa que se atreviese a si quiera rozarme la lengua, pero el calor que desprendía la taza logró transmitirse a mi pálida piel y fue reconfortante, ya que yo misma no parecía estar produciendo calor alguno.

—Después del susto que nos diste anoche, Shaoran te trajo a la habitación y se pasó hablando un buen rato con Kerberos—me explicó—, Daidōji insistió en que debíamos llevarte a su casa pero ellos decidieron que tu papá podría sospechar algo. Así que regresó sola.

Hasta Tomoyo se había preocupado más de la cuenta, ¿estaría enojada conmigo y por eso aún no tenía noticias de ella? Siempre estaba al tanto de lo que era mejor para mí y era mucho mejor, a su percepción, cuando ella podía brindarme protección.

_"Ellos decidieron que tu papá…"_

—¿Ellos? — Cuestioné finalmente, intentando razonar a quiénes podía incluir ese pronombre.

—Tu…uhm, tu hermano llegó poco después— me miró preocupada, supe que esa expresión no auguraba nada bueno—. Él y Xiao Lang dijeron que lo mejor sería que te quedaras aquí. Kerberos y yo estuvimos contigo mientras dormías.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y yo supe que su explicación no había terminado ahí. Le miré con insistencia, pidiéndole a gritos en silencio que me contara lo que no quería decirme.

_¿Por favor?_

—Tu hermano tuvo…— pareció entender mi indirecta, pero tal y como lo presentí, no se trató de nada bueno—,…tuvo una fuerte discusión con Shaoran— dijo lamentándose para tomar algo de té—, sólo tu padre fue capaz de apaciguarlos una vez que llegó.

Y cuando el mal presentimiento se convirtió en una verdad difícil de sopesar suspiré amargamente. Menudo problema les había ocasionado a mi hermano y al pobre de Shaoran. Podía vagamente imaginarle sosteniendo una discusión cara a cara con un adulto dos cabezas más alto que él. Suspiré porque le había causado enormes dificultades a todos, probablemente ninguno había dormido en toda la noche al estar preocupados por mi situación y no podía evitar sentirme absolutamente culpable.

Suspiré porque había desatado cosas sobre las que no tenía control, que herían a otros y me herían a mí de paso.

Los latidos de mi corazón incrementaron su velocidad conforme me sentí devorada por aquella culpabilidad y aunque sentía un enorme deseo de llorar, sintiéndome impotente e inútil, me mordí el labio para contener las lágrimas. Tuve que bajar la mirada para esconder el desconcierto que se había robado la sangre de mis mejillas, dejándome pálida y sintiendo ese cosquilleo propio de un posible desmayo. Otro más.

—¿Qué sabe mi papá? — Indagué viendo el reflejo de mis ojos en el danzante té frente a mí.

De pronto me turbé por la posibilidad de que él pudiese saber o sospechar algo y era un asunto para el que todavía no estaba preparada…o mejor, para el que había estado postergando el estar preparada. Porque había un pequeño asunto, uno pequeñito pero muy importante que a veces se pasaba por mi cabeza, dubitativo, como tantas otras cosas que venían y se iban como las estaciones: e ningún momento, en lo que iba corrido desde que lo supe, había discutido con él ese asunto de ser reencarnación de Clow.

Y él tampoco pareció querer hablar al respecto. ¿Por qué? La respuesta más simple y que primero vino a mi fue que no lo recordaba, que a pesar de haber recuperado algo de magia –que yo aún no sabía qué era– desconocía los motivos y las circunstancias, y que por esa razón creía que guardar silencio y tenerlo todo para sí era lo más sensato. La idea me cegó por muchísimo tiempo y eso dio lugar a que me ocupara de otras cosas.

Pero también estaba la posibilidad de que lo supiera todo y simplemente decidiera no decir nada, para no contrariarme, para no contrariarse por lo que pudiese ocurrir conmigo. Y eso era algo que apenas había contemplado esa mañana, víctima quizá de las circunstancias poco cuerdas que se estaban ciñendo contra mí.

—Cree que te desmayaste porque comiste poco y porque te esforzaste mucho en la clase de gimnasia.

Sonrió, incrédula por supuesto, no había tal cosa como una Sakura comiendo poco y perdiendo energía en clases de gimnasia, era asombroso que mi papá creyera esa mentira. Que hubiese decidido creerla.

—Promete que no vas a preocuparnos así de nuevo, Kinomoto— imploró mirándome.

—¿En dónde está Kero? — pregunté, ignorando por completo y a propósito su petición, no tenía cómo asegurar tal cosa y lo último que deseaba era causar más problemas. Sabía de antemano que estaba hiriendo su orgullo pero dadas las circunstancias actuales estaba de más pretender que podía lidiar con cualquier cosa.

—Salió con Shaoran.

—¡¿Juntos?!— Elevé ojos y voz a la par, inquieta con la posibilidad de ambos permaneciendo juntos, solos, probablemente terminarían matándose uno al otro.

Lo que faltaba, me quedaría sin novio y guardián en menos de un parpadeo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué están haciendo?

Me respondió tan suave como pudo, intentando creer sus propias palabras: —Fueron a buscar al otro guardián.

-.-

_**(Shaoran)**_

—¿¡Quieres volar más despacio!? — Grité alarmado sosteniéndome con cada fibra a su espalda—, ¡un poco más y no regreso en una pieza!

—Eso es parte del plan, mocoso— respondió sonriendo maliciosamente sin disminuir la velocidad de su vuelo—, ¿no puedo divertirme yo también un poco?

—Fanfarrón— susurré apartando la mirada.

Con la salida del sol habíamos partido de la residencia Kinomoto confiando la seguridad de Sakura a Meiling y aunque a ninguno nos complacía la idea de dejarla sin protección mágica de algún tipo era una prioridad encontrar a Yue ya que su ayuda sería indispensable, especialmente porque Sakura no había terminado el entrenamiento que él le había brindado desde hacía algún tiempo, mismo del que yo no sabía mucho porque ella no había querido contarme, apenada de parecer demasiado inexperta y un poco tonta frente a los ojos de cualquiera.

Una de muchas razones por las cuales me sentía frustrado e incapaz. Con el pasar de los años y a pesar de continuar estudiando magia y practicar varios hechizos que podrían ser de utilidad en algún futuro, simplemente lo que hacía no podía equipararse al papel de Kerberos y Yue en la vida de Sakura. Y pensar en la paradoja me hacía enojar, más de lo necesario y justo…o humanamente racional.

Simplemente era una cuestión irónica y difícil de llevar. Ya que yo estaba siguiendo el supuesto orden natural de las cosas era mi responsabilidad empezar a actuar de la misma manera con ella, pero en mi caso no había parámetros, instructivos o libros que ilustraran qué debía hacer alguien en mi posición con la dueña de las cartas y el ama de los guardianes…ponerme a la deriva en un mar de incertidumbres, como si Shaoran Li no fuera más que una ridícula pieza del ajedrez cuyo movimiento pudiese ser llevado a cabo por cualquiera.

Está de más decir que pensar en ello me hería de forma absoluta.

—Eh, mocoso— llamó Kerberos sacándome de mis reflexiones—, deja de fantasear, estamos aquí.

Recordaba la casa de Tsukishiro vagamente, el clásico estilo japonés con techo de madera que necesitaba de vez en cuando alguna reparación y los árboles y matorrales que ocultaban decorativamente la morada. Era acogedor, por no decir otra cosa pero me causaba conflicto que se había encerrado en las mismas cuatro paredes desde hacía unos meses.

Ya Sakura me había dicho que las cosas no estaban bien con él y el odioso de su hermano pero no imaginé las dimensiones de una discusión como cualquier otra, Tsukishiro renunciando a su vida en la universidad, al menos parcialmente, intentando alejarse de Kinomoto lo más posible porque Yue creía que era lo mejor. Para mí no era secreto que Yue era huraño y poco sociable, cuestión que me era irrisoria sabiendo que yo mismo era un poco así, pero aún no llegaba a imaginar los motivos que habían logrado que tomara una determinación tan absurda y definitiva.

Me hacía cuestionar sobre mí mismo, por supuesto, ya que había tomado la decisión opuesta en una situación no tan diferente y había decidido enfrentar el problema cara a cara –a pesar de no haber dado el primer paso al respecto, como abrir la boca y confesar– y en sobre si lo que yo había hecho era lo más adecuado y racional. Porque, como ya está expreso, todo lo que concierne a mí tiene menos probabilidades que un problema con más de 5 variables, no había cómo acertar en predicciones o confiarse a algún resultado predestinado que lograse guiar mi actuar.

Habiendo optado por el silencio y la separación ¿tenía Yue la certeza de algo para sí mismo? Envidiaba, de ser el caso, su habilidad de clarividencia.

Aterrizamos en el patio delantero y pasó un par de minutos para que alguien abriera la puerta después de haber llamado al timbre. Nos recibió con su siempre amable sonrisa y los ojos que se mostraban alegres tras las gafas redondas que no había cambiado con los años. Había en mí una enorme gratitud expresa para él, no solamente por aquello que había logrado para Sakura –lo que ella luego terminó por contarme sin tapujos– sino porque simplemente era el sentimiento que desataba en cualquiera, como si tuvieras una deuda por pagar aunque no supieras cuál o por qué.

Nos invitó al recibidor y antes de saberlo había una fiesta de té en la mesa bajo nuestros ojos. Dudé un par de veces antes de probar bocado alguno a pesar de que Kerberos se sentía en la confianza suficiente para andar por la mesita y devorar cuanto dulce atravesara su camino y de que todo lucía absolutamente delicioso. Sin haber probado bocado alguno a salir, el estómago se contrajo recordándome que aquello de comer era vital y no podría pasar mucho hasta que la falta de carbohidratos me hiciera caer al suelo.

—Es una sorpresa que me visites, no sabía que estabas de regreso en Japón— me había mirado con auténtico interés y en mí de pronto atacó la duda, ¿cuántas cosas más Yue le estaría ocultando?

Sin embargo no pude contestar apropiadamente a su afirmación. —Hmm— cuando finalmente había decidido comer una galleta me había interrumpido con alguna cuestión evidente.

Se rio. —No te preocupes, disfruta de los bocadillos.

No iba a objetar y parece que mi molesto acompañante tampoco, parecía más un festín de "coma todo lo que pueda" de su parte, sin importar que podría acabar con la cocina de Tsukishiro en un parpadeo.

—¿A qué debo su visita? — cuestionó nuestro anfitrión sin dejar de mirarnos con curiosidad.

—De hecho…— dejando la frase a la mitad, Kerberos encaró en el chico deteniendo su marcha por la mesita.

—Ya veo, necesitan hablar con Yue— sonriente cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo—, permítanme.

Su actitud desinteresada y preocupada, como podía tomarse todo a la ligera y siempre ofrecer una sonrisa…eso era por lo que siempre le estabas en deuda, porque muy pocas personas podían lidiar con lo que él convivía todo el tiempo y estar feliz, o al menos aparentar estarlo.

La luz que le envolvió me cegó temporalmente y cuando abrí los ojos ya estaba la figura alada de Yue frente a nosotros, la mirada de serenidad en sus ojos como si las cosas jamás hubiesen cambiado y los cuestionamientos que me había hecho sobre él surgieron nuevamente. Era ciertamente estar frente a una persona completamente distinta, tanto que hasta la tensión en el aire parecía cambiar por una más evidente y helada.

—Kerberos, heredero de Clow— saludó.

¿Cómo era posible que aún no recordara mi nombre? ¿O era simplemente una cuestión que iba más con su orgullo y se negaba a pronunciar lo que no le pareciese importante?

—Vamos al punto, como todo contigo— anunció el guardián más pequeño—. Venimos a pedirte que continúes con el entrenamiento de Sakura.

El entrenamiento se había detenido cuando decidió darle una pausa a sus encuentros con el mayor de los Kinomoto, eso había leído en una de las cartas de Sakura y Daidōji tampoco le había dado muchos detalles a Meiling, la excusa estaba en que el único lugar donde podía hacer tal cosa era su casa y la probabilidad de encontrar a aquel que evitaba era más alta que en cualquier otro lugar de la ciudad, por razones evidentes. Volver significaría que debería enfrentarlo tarde o temprano y a decir verdad me hubiese importado menos si una cuestión tan importante no se encontrara de por medio. A la mierda sus intereses personales y egoístas, que empezara a pensar en los demás un poco.

Aunque, un burro hablando de orejas…

—Ya sabes las condiciones, Kerberos— fue su respuesta—, de no ser así, no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

—No podemos asegurarte que el hermano no esté— por supuesto—, pero tienes que pensar en Sakura y en que necesita hacerse más fuerte.

—¿Fue por lo que pasó hace dos noches? — cuestionó cruzándose de brazos—, no me pasó inadvertido, hubo una gran actividad mágica en la casa. Y también supe que estabas aquí— me miró.

—Entonces sabes que no es un juego— acoté—, ¿no lo harías por ella?

Lo meditó un momento, el único sonido entonces fue el de algún reloj en la distancia, pues mi respiración se mantuvo ausente todo el tiempo, quizá preparándome para algún evento desafortunado.

—Por ella, por supuesto, es mi responsabilidad, pero ya conocen las condiciones.

—Vamos Yue, deja de ser tan inflexible.

Ni la petición animada de Kerberos logró hacer que cambiara de opinión. Su mirada detalló en la mía constantemente y supo que yo no estaba medianamente cerca de aceptar sus ridículos términos, más porque ya consideraba estúpido e impensable que fuera similar a una negociación de rehenes cuando era él quien había adquirido ese compromiso. Saber además que Sakura se alegraría de sobremanera al ver a Tsukishiro y que era realmente necesario que su ánimo se levantara exponencialmente cuando su contraparte quería negarle el privilegio a toda costa.

A todos apremiaba que ella se encontrara de mejor humor, porque de la forma más irónica posible, era realmente lo que irradiaba energía para otros.

—Todos tenemos que arriesgar un poco cada vez— le dije—, y si no eres capaz de poner tus intereses personales detrás de las necesidades de otras personas, dudo mucho que hayas realmente aprendido algo de Clow.

¿Fue enojo lo que mostró en su rostro entonces? No estuve seguro. Supe que había cruzado una línea delicada y que la conversación evidentemente no había terminado ahí. Supe también que probablemente iría camino al infierno por profesar algo que no ponía en práctica.

No pasó mucho antes de que se levantara y atravesara el espacio hacia la puerta principal, la ariera y con la serenidad silente en sus ojos azules preguntara si iríamos con él, todo tan precipitado pero tan silente en su actuar que cualquiera pudo haber dudado de sus intenciones y habría aventurado que nos abría la puerta exclusivamente para arrojarnos a la calle como vagabundos que han invadido espacio privado.

Supuse que había ganado y mi sospecha se corroboró cuando minutos después volábamos de regreso dejando la vistosa casita atrás.

—¿No tienes una idea de lo que pueda ser entonces? — aventuró Kerberos.

Yue negó insonoramente, posó sus ojos en la distancia y habló. —Sin importar lo que sea, no podemos permitir que se acerque lo suficiente antes de poder detenerlo. Lo lograron una vez, pero nada dice que puedan hacerlo nuevamente.

—Piensas que nos van a atacar de nuevo, ¿eh? No dejas de ser un pesimista de primera.

Pero yo debía unirme a aquel mal presentimiento. Había sido tan preciso y certero que no cabía duda de que era el primero de muchos posibles encuentros. Contando además que era la primera vez que alguien de un bando distinto hacía aparición alguna no podía confiar en que la presente calma duraría para siempre.

Especialmente porque había cuestiones más apremiantes por las cuales yo debía velar, decirle a Sakura la verdad para empezar, el _"estoy aquí arriesgando mi cabeza porque no quieren que vuelva contigo por alguna razón"_, y el _"¿recuerdas cómo creímos que además de lo obvio éramos como cualquier otro? Vale, yo ya no tanto."_

_-.-_

_**(Sakura)**_

Llevaba sumergida en el agua un par de minutos, con el cabello atado completamente tras la cabeza, solo mis ojos permanecían fuera del agua, fijos en ningún punto en particular. Aún sentía escalofríos cuando recordaba la voz que había hablado en mi visión, recordaba también el penetrante sonido del cascabel, al que identifiqué como fuente del zumbido que me había molestado en la mañana. Todo había sido tan vívido, tan claro, que podía incluso sentir el etéreo viento que movió mi cabello entonces.

Cerré los ojos intentando evadir la incómoda sensación. Abracé mis piernas bajo el agua cambiando ligeramente de posición, mientras aún continuaba reflexionando sobre las circunstancias actuales. No solo estaba la ausencia de Yukito que, lo quisiera o no, me mantenía afligida; era la suma de mis visiones, el misterioso ataque de la noche anterior y la misteriosa situación tras Meiling y Shaoran lo que me tenía preocupada.

_Shaoran_. Me estremecí otra vez al recordarlo. Los motivos por los que había huido de casa con su prima aún me eran desconocidos y secretamente me molestaba pensar que, contrario a las palabras de Tomoyo, él no tenía la confianza que debía conmigo. Llevábamos juntos demasiado tiempo como para aún guardar algún tipo de secreto.

Estaba decidido, me sentía herida, herida y molesta con él, y eso hacía que quisiera estrangularle con todas mis fuerzas. Sonreí divertida ante la imagen mental que se apoderó de mi pensamiento: por supuesto, estrangularlo para luego terminar abrazándolo con cada pisca de energía en mí.

¿Por qué, justo ahora que todo parecía haber encontrado su sitio, el universo parecía nuevamente empeñado en arrebatarle la felicidad a aquellos que me rodeaban? ¡Y por mi culpa! Sí, porque más allá de las circunstancias de cada quién, más allá de las decisiones individuales y los deseos de su corazón, a quien buscaban era a mí y los que me profesaban lealtad y cariño saldrían lastimados lo quisiera o no. Y de verdad que no lo quería.

Dejé escapar un gruñido bajo mientras fruncí el ceño y un par de burbujas se formaron en el agua a causa de los suspiros de indignación. No hacía más de cuarenta y ocho horas que era la animada y energética Sakura de siempre, pero justo ahora me sentía la persona más miserable y triste del planeta.

Los pensamientos se detuvieron ahí, justo a tiempo para adentrarme en algún estado catatónico que me llevó del baño a la habitación y me obligó a vestirme en menos de lo que lo habría logrado normalmente. Me senté en la cama, dispuesta a sentirme mejor pero de repente recordé que no era un asunto nuevo, siempre, desde muy pequeña, los problemas de otros eran como propios, adentrándose en mi piel y haciendo sentir su dolor como el mío, siempre demasiado ocupada de los demás y dejándome a mí misma de lado.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que estés despierta? — una voz me llamó abriendo la puerta—, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Su divertido lamento me hizo sonreír de inmediato, extendí los brazos cual niña pequeña cuando entró de lleno y estuve segura de que no comprendió del todo mi petición infantil cuando ladeó la cabeza mirándome sin mover un solo músculo, obedeció después de unos minutos y me abrazó permitiéndome ocultar el rostro en su pecho.

La alegría no duró mucho sin embargo, por alguna razón tuve la necesidad de sumergir el rostro en su camisa, una especie de océano de verde color que me llamaba a sumirme un sopor reconfortante, haciéndome olvidar por un momento de la angustia que me mantenía cautiva…y aún en medio del sopor, el corazón latía fuerte con tristeza y enojo, pero aquel breve instante hizo que todo estuviera un poco mejor, acallando momentáneamente los oscuros pensamientos y dejándome en un mejor lugar para lidiar conmigo misma.

—¿Estás mejor? — Cuestionó y asentí con la cabeza—. No vas a decirme, ¿verdad? — Negué entonces.

Es ahí cuando te das cuenta de que estás siendo más mimada de lo usual, y no te arrepientes en lo absoluto.

Rodó los ojos, divertido, y tomando mi mano se levantó para guiarme fuera de la habitación. —Vamos, hay algo que va a animarte.

No objeté sabiendo que tendría la absoluta razón y abajo habría algo que me levantaría el ánimo en un dos por tres. Tomé un profundo respiro para infundirme confianza y sonreír ligeramente para guardar las apariencias, sintiendo cómo la curiosidad saltaba inquieta en mi interior. Al menos algo en mí se mantenía intacto, alentándome a dejar de preocuparme y afrontar todo con valor y determinación.

Misma que creció junto con la falsa sonrisa que se volvió genuina y tres veces más grande cuando vi la figura de Yukito en la sala esperándome con una propia amplia sonrisa.

Quizá era porque se trataba de Yukito y algún eco del pasado en mi cabeza me hacía pensar que él ciertamente me hacía feliz y que podía depositar mi confianza absoluta en él, quizá simplemente porque no verle por un tiempo me había hecho extrañar su cálida sonrisa, los abrazos fraternales que brindaba y las montañas de helado que solía devorar cada vez que me llevaba a una caminata al parque. Me sentí animada en un instante.

No lo pensé dos veces y crucé el espacio que nos separaba en un parpadeo, le abracé fuerte, casi haciéndole caer al suelo y grité su nombre sabiendo que todos en la sala me observaban, aunque siendo honesta, me importó poco. Como era usual hablé sin restricciones preguntando una sarta de cosas que no di tiempo de contestar, sin embargo, el rostro de mi visitante se contrajo cuando por error mencioné el nombre de mi hermano y todo se volvió incómodo de repente.

—¡Lo siento! No quería incomodarte…— me excusé tan veloz y sincera como pude.

—Está bien, Sakura— habló con dulzura tomándome del hombro—, lo que sucede con él no es culpa tuya, y aún más importante, ese no es el motivo por el que estoy aquí. ¿Qué te parece si preparamos un gran festín para todos?

Yukito era el tipo de persona que con frecuencia guardaba las turbaciones para sí mismo y se negaba a que el mundo conociera aquello que le causaba conflicto. Estaba segura de que pronunciar esas palabras le había causado un enorme dolor y aun así lo había dado todo para sonar tranquilo y confiado. Agradecí su esfuerzo por mantenerme animada, porque la forma en que cuidaba de mí era auténtica y me hacía sentir en verdadera confianza. Él aún me gustaba, de la forma en la que te gusta un amigo cercano, a quien le debes mucho y por eso ya encontraría la forma de hacer que hiciera las pases con Tōya, era una deuda pendiente.

—¡Suena perfecto!

Lo más enérgica que pude le tomé del brazo y lo arrastré a la cocina conforme hablaba de lo bien que sería un poco de pasta para una ocasión así, pues alcanzaría para todos y probablemente estaría perfecta con el postre que papá había dejado en el refrigerador en la noche…

-.-

_**(Shaoran)**_

Era vivir en un sube y baja. Venían momentos de histeria y tensión absoluta y luego regresabas al suelo a la quietud más inamovible, un status-quo que iba y venía a su antojo burlándose en tu cara apostando a qué tan rápido cambiaba y qué estado de humor y cuán veloz eras para poner control sobre ti. Pero me estaba acostumbrando, a pesar de ser un remolino de emociones en el interior era más sensato intentar mantener la cordura y no estresarte más de lo habitual, dejando de pensar en por qué tu novia decidió casi adormecerse en tus brazos cuando llegaste a saludarle y concentrándose en cosas menos existenciales como tu prima sentada en el sofá haciendo las veces de _nerd_ que jamás creíste ver en ella.

Meiling parecía estar demasiado entretenida con esa revista que leía estando sobre el sofá. No había levantado la vista una sola vez y no fue la excepción cuando habló después de que Sakura se había ido a la cocina.

—¿No van a decirle nada? — Dijo finalmente—. ¿Por qué tanto afán por traer a ese chico hasta aquí, entonces?

—Deja que se distraiga un poco, ya tiene bastante en qué pensar como para continuar con su entrenamiento justo ahora— curiosamente los comentarios de Kerberos parecían afines a mi pensamiento cada vez más, y no sabía si sentirme aliviado o preocupado al respecto.

—Sakura merece un rato de diversión como todos y…— se pausó—, ¿no es esa _mi_ revista mensual de videojuegos?

—Ajá.

—¡Cómo osas tocarla, chiquilla atrevida! Suéltala en este instante, con ayuda o no jamás lograrás vencerme…

Y fue lo último que escuché antes de perder mis pensamientos inadvertidamente en las dos personas e la cocina.

Si bien había prometido silente el no preguntar nada, estaba seguro de que Sakura se traía algo guardado y definitivamente esa era otra discusión que no podía dar por terminada, ya conseguiría la forma de hablar a solas con ella al respecto, y quizá comentarle _una que otra cosa_.

Aunque no estaba seguro de cómo hablarle al respecto. Me había tomado un par de días asimilar aquello como para pretender que ella lo entendiese en un instante, sin mencionar que más de uno no estaría contento con la suposición, especialmente cuando de mi parte no había forma de dar paso atrás aunque lo quisiera, y de verdad que había veces en las que realmente lo quería. Suspiré inconforme y me dejé caer en la mesa del comedor, definitivamente la vida sería más sencilla sin tener que acarrear el apellido Li conmigo, y todo lo que eso implicaba.

El timbre sonó. Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces…nada bueno para nadie auguraba una llamada tan desesperada. Abrí la puerta y en el marco estaba Daidōji, el cabello medianamente desarreglado por el trote y la respiración agitada por la misma causa.

—¿Qué pasa? — No supe quién preguntó pero estuve seguro de secundar la intriga.

—En. La. Escuela— dijo entre respiraciones agitadas—. Algo. Pasó. Sala. De. Maestros.

—¡Tomoyo! — Sakura arribó y le tomó de las manos, preocupada—, calma, respira y cuéntame despacio.

Obedeciendo, Daidōji se dio tiempo de respirar profundamente para recobrar la fuerza y hablar con coherencia.

—Durante el receso del almuerzo algo pasó en la escuela y el rumor corrió fuera de la sala de maestros. No quieren decirnos qué sucedió pero nos dejaron salir un poco más temprano y han cancelado las clases el resto de la semana.

—¿¡Qué!¡? P-pero eres la presidenta de la clase, algo debieron contarte, ¿o no?

—No saben cómo o porqué— asintió—, pero el director desapareció. No hay rastros de nada, no lo vieron salir de su oficina ni a nadie entrar en ella todo el día. Se esfumó como el viento. Dicen que la escuela no es segura hasta que no descubran qué pasó pero dudo que encuentren algo.

Elevó la mirada y un amargo presentimiento en su mirar se contagió a todo a quien le observara. Todos sabíamos de qué iba la cosa.

—¿Tiene que ver con nosotros? ¿_Conmigo_?

—No quiero ser pesimista pero sí lo creo. Sakura, nada que sea solamente humano puede desaparecer a un hombre de la nada.

—No tenemos opción entonces— intervino Kerberos—, debemos ir a investigar esta misma noche.

—Pero…— Sakura objetó.

—¿Están de acuerdo?— asentimos todos sin dudar. No es que estuviese intencionalmente ignorando su evidente temor pero de conciliar en las circunstancias no llegaríamos a ningún lado.

—Si Tomoyo tiene razón y no se trata solo de nosotros, están atacando a personas al azar y no podemos permitirlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

¿Era realmente una cuestión al azar? Porque el que desapareciera justamente el director de la escuela en la que estudiaba Sakura no me parecía precisamente aleatorio. De todas las (no sé si cientos de) personas en Tomoeda había sido ese sujeto de nombre y rostro desconocido. Y a pesar de estar seguro de que mis resoluciones daban en algo correcto, no los puse en voz alta, ni siquiera al llegar al edificio en mención ya entrada la noche.

Había una patrulla de policía recorriendo la secundaria y un par de oficiales en la entrada principal evitando que cualquier curioso quisiese irrumpir. Esquivarlos fue cuestión de estrategia, Meiling y yo nos ofrecimos de carnada para distraerlos mientras todos entraban a hurtadillas en la escuela, una vez los perdimos, en algún lugar junto a la zona de gimnasia, nos unimos a la búsqueda y seguimos las instrucciones de Daidōji quien, al parecer, seguía siendo la favorita para ser presidenta de la clase y conocía más la zona administrativa que cualquier otra zona de la escuela.

Estaba tan oscuro que difícilmente podía ver más allá de un metro a la distancia, incluso iluminando el camino con cualquier pergamino a mi alcance. Sujeta a su mejor amiga venía Sakura caminando tras los demás, seguramente con los ojos cerrados prometiéndose a sí misma que no había algún fantasma a la vista. Me convencí por completo que sin importar los años, las circunstancias o las intenciones, jamás dejaría de ser una niña. Y debía admitir que eso me gustaba.

—¿Sigues con eso, Daidōji?— cuestionó mi prima con aire divertido y supuse que se trataba de alguna cámara lujosa con la que grabar quién sabe qué—. Supongo que hay hábitos que nunca mueren.

—No puedo desaprovechar una oportunidad en un millón— fue su respuesta—, ya casi no hay oportunidades para grabar a Sakura y esta es una perfecta ocasión para grabar todo en alta definición.

Sakura masculló algo que no entendí y desató una conversación a mis espaldas que no me esforcé por entender. Eran ya 20 minutos desde que habíamos llegado y aún no había señales de alguna cosa sobrenatural o mágica, razón que me mantenía tan alarmado como Yue que iba a mi lado sin decir palabra alguna.

Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta de mármol con una ventanita en la parte superior, cerrada, por supuesto. Destruirla, desaparecerla o romperla eran opciones demasiado evidentes y que desatarían sin duda más cosas incontrolables, pasó otro tiempo antes de que alguien diera solución.

—¡Ah! — Meiling se puso en medio, molesta—, la magia sí que es estorbosa a veces— no iba a debatir su afirmación—. Daidōji…

Una indicación que no entendí, la implicada buscó en su cabello y le entregó un ganchito negro. Haciendo alarde de la habilidad de un ladrón profesional que desató impresión y preocupación por igual, abrió la puerta con éxito en un par de movimientos con un sonoro _"tarán"_ que era más de inconformismo que de orgullo.

La oficina era una clásica construcción de paredes blancas y alfombra azul oscuro, distinguible apenas con las tenues luces presentes, un enorme escritorio negro en la mitad y una silla en cuero gris ligeramente girada sobre su eje. Una enorme biblioteca en el fondo, libros de varios idiomas en ella y una enorme ventana en el costado derecho que daba vista a las pistas de atletismo de la escuela. Alguien encendió el interruptor y una débil luz amarilla se apoderó de la oficina otorgando una mejor visión del lugar.

—No toquen nada— advertí, si continúan con las investigaciones en este lugar y encuentran las huellas de alguno, será un grave problema— sin mencionar que ya no tenía excusa ni permiso explícito para ser un menor de edad viviendo por su cuenta en un país diferente al propio.

Ah sí, y Meiling tampoco.

No había mucho por ver realmente, el director parecía ser alguna clase de hombre psico-rígido que mantenía cada cosa en su espacio en un orden impasible que iba desde las plantas acomodadas en un perfecto sentido del _feng-shui_ hasta los libros organizados por letra y materia a tratar. Cuando dejé de mirar en la ridículamente organizada oficina, reparé en las acciones que tenían lugar al mismo tiempo. Aparentemente Yue había encontrado no sé qué cosa en la silla del director y le había pedido a los demás que le examinaran también.

Por lo que iba de la conversación, aparentemente existía rastro de alguna presencia mágica que había estado ahí no hace mucho, aparentemente era similar a la de la extraña figura que había atacado antes, _aparentemente_, y en conclusión eran varias, enviadas por alguien y no era su última visita en ese lugar.

—¿Qué motivo tendría alguien para buscarme? — Había cuestionado Sakura dejando la habitación en absoluto silencio, evidentemente ninguno conocía la respuesta.

—¿Por qué no lo averiguas? — Como si fuera la cosa más evidente, su mejor amiga aventuró escondiéndose tras su cámara de mano—. Debe haber alguna forma de establecer algún contacto nuevamente.

—La última vez que hicimos eso Kinomoto terminó inconsciente unas doce horas, ¿no es algo peligroso?

Concordé. Si bien Meiling era quien había pasado la mayor parte de ese tiempo cuidando de ella no fue la única víctima de la preocupación, intentar algo así era potencialmente masoquista. Aunque de otro lado, ¿qué otras opciones había? Si Mahoma no va a la montaña…

—La chiquilla tiene razón— Kerberos habló sentándose sobre el hombro de Sakura—, no quisiera ponerte en riesgo otra vez, Sakura, especialmente porque si tienes otra visión pueden atacarte dentro de ella.

Y no había que tener tres dedos de frente para saber que lo que sucede en sueños es cosa seria. Al menos así lo había aprendido y a pesar de nunca haber atestiguado algún evento similar, estaba seguro que la fragilidad era mayor cuando estás sumergido en la inconsciencia, donde la realidad fluctúa en cuotas distintas y no puedes saber cuánto tiempo ha de pasar mientras estás esperando a que suceda cualquier cosa, cualquiera, a riesgo de que puede no ser real.

_¡BAM!_

Alguna cosa cayó en el piso de abajo con la fuerza suficiente para poner todos mis sentidos en alerta y emprender la marcha fuera del salón conforme los demás sufrieron el mismo patrón. El pasillo pareció vastísimo al correr a través de él, pero escuchar un golpe de igual fuerza fue guía suficiente para llegar a algún salón de clases cualquiera que, cubierto por la oscuridad, podía pasar por el escenario de una clásica película de suspenso. O terror.

De la nada una silla que atravesó el aire estuvo a punto de arrancarnos la cabeza. El grito de Daidōji fue antesala para una ola sin fin de sillas voladoras que no tuvieron discriminación específica. Sakura fue protegida por algún escudo que Yue puso frente a ellos y me concentré en ese acto específico hasta que fui yo quien debió bajar la cabeza, de nuevo. Tomando a Meiling y Daidōji fuera del salón me puse en un rincón esperando a que cesara el fuego.

Y cuando lo hizo, nació un espeso silencio que pudo hacer que me erizara, tragué pesado y posé mis ojos en el fondo del salón…donde no había nada.

El grito agudo de Sakura vino después. —¡Cuidado!

-.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de autora<strong>_**: **¡Hola bonitos lectores! A los poquitos que se han animado a continuar conmigo en esta historia. ¿Qué tal les ha tratado el capítulo? Yo creo que hay un cambio muy interesante con nuestros protagonistas... creo que todos cambiamos con los años, para bien o para mal, y casi siempre de forma inconsciente. ¿Qué creen ustedes que pase con ellos?

Gracias por sus geniales reviews y todas las conspiraciones que hay en ellos, me hace feliz saber que están ya formulando teorías y buscando posibles culpables. Un par de personitas preguntaron por Eriol, les diré que aparecerá justo en la siguiente entrega. ¿Qué fic de este fandom está completo sin él? Siempre tendrá algo que regalarnos.

Me gustaría saber que piensan, realmente, si estás leyendo en las sombras ¡déjame un review! la opinión de todos es importante y a mí me interesa muchísimo saberla. Lo menciono porque estos capítulos están hechos de cosas que escribí hace meses y de notas que he ido agregando entre líneas, escritas mientras estoy adormilada o en la oficina, necesito saber si todo les trata bien, a pesar de pasar por revisión de mi querida Beta Reader, Minuet.

Por último, y si no es demasiado pedir, me gustaría pedirles que en sus oraciones o prácticas psíquicas o cualquiera que sea su hobbie en deidades, si es que tienen alguna, pidan por la salud de mi madre. Está muy muy enfermita y a pesar de estar siguiendo todo el procedimiento médico una o dos oraciones no estarían de más. Se los agradecería muchísimo.

¡Un abrazo gigante! Nos vemos en dos semanas para el capítulo 5. ¡Abrazos de oso para todos!


	6. V: The Fire Tamer

**Hoshi no Gadian  
>Capítulo 5:<strong> "_The Fire Tamer"_

_Soñamos. Porque a veces las imágenes surgen más vivaces cuando tienes los ojos cerrados y no existe otra cosa que el sopor. Soñamos. Porque el deseo de conocer lo incierto es más poderoso que la voluntad. Para bien o para mal._

* * *

><p>-.-<p>

_**(Sakura)**_

—¡Cuidado!

Justo cuando Yue bajó su escudo alguna cosa se removió en la oscuridad, si era posible tal cuestión, el escalofrío que bajó por mi espina me hizo actuar inconsciente y antes de poder adivinar qué estaba haciendo conmigo misma, _Shield_ había encerrado algo en su interior.

Se trataba de una de aquellas sombrías figuras que parecían estar a punto de convertirse en una moda por ahí. Furiosa se agitó dentro del escudo intentado liberarse, era tan similar a la noche anterior que me sentí incómoda, especialmente después de sentir las miradas de todos sobre mi espalda. El aire estaba cargado de un espeso tinte de tensión, tanto que podía ser tóxico. Caminé de forma inconsciente hacia mí… ¿prisionero? y mis pasos se detuvieron cuando Kero intentó llamar mi atención.

—¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? —su interrupción quebró el silencio de forma abrupta y me regresó a la realidad por un instante. Sin embargo no volteé a ver.

—¿Confías en mí? —¿Era una pregunta para él o para mí misma? Porque debía ser honesta y admitir que no tenía una remota idea de lo que estaba por hacer.

Hubo silencio y lo tomé como una afirmativa. No sé cómo la idea apareció en mi mente, pero dadas las circunstancias no sonaba tan estúpida como probablemente lo era, y si tenía razón me probaría a mí misma que había más por hacer con las cartas que aquello que se me había enseñado.

_Illusion _cubrió la sala con un cálido resplandor cuando le invoqué, la orden implícita que esperé haber transmitido sin decir palabra. Un par de ojos rojos cristalinos nacieron en el efímero rostro de la sombra cautiva, sin pupila o punto fijo alguno, retratos vivos de un carmesí infernal que transmitían odio y desilusión.

—Le…diste…vida— con la respiración entrecortada, Meiling descifró mi ahora exitoso plan.

—Sólo la habilidad de comunicarse— corrigió Shaoran a mi espalda y me cuestionó—, ¿qué intentas hacer?

Ignorando los comentarios a mi alrededor aventuré un par de pasos hacia la criatura, la misma que se había quedado inmóvil desde que la vaga ilusión de poseer un alma le había sido otorgada, sus ojos escarlata parecían absortos en mí, intentando ver en mi alma de forma tan íntima que no hacían falta palabras para saber quién tenía la ventaja…y sabía que no era yo.

—_Kinomoto Sakura_…— llamó sin tono particular en un susurro apenas legible, casi viperino, que me dejó helada en cuanto brotó de su inexistente boca.

—¿Qué quieres con ella? — Espetó Kero cuando las palabras faltaron en mí.

—_No son mis deseos pero los cumplo a cabalidad_— paulatinamente viró su mirada hacia los presentes—. _Shaoran, Meiling…no hay ningún cabo suelto._– Se jactó.

—¿Quién está buscándome?— Mi voz sonó como la de una pequeña perdida en un parque en medio de un inmenso mar de personas.

—_Mi maestro te envía un mensaje_—dijo—, "_prepárate, pronto nos veremos, de nuevo"._

Presa del miedo inexorable que se empeñó por habitar cada vena en mí no pude evitar sobrecogerme cuando la sombra desapareció aún en su encierro, dejando un millón de cuestiones indescifrables en el aire que martillaron mi consciencia con dolor. Sólo hasta que Yue tocó mi hombro fui consciente de que cada par de ojos en la habitación estaba devorándome, clamando con preocupación por mi bienestar; con la mejor sonrisa que pude lucir y negando ligeramente con la cabeza (negando sobre qué, lo ignoraba), les pedí que regresáramos a casa. Intenté no pensar en lo ocurrido en el camino de regreso, pero fue difícil dejar de evocar las imágenes.

Confusión, ¿de qué otra forma sería posible describir la absurda incertidumbre que me habitaba poderosamente? Prepararme, ¿para qué, para _quién_? ¿Cuál era el motivo para enviar un mensaje? ¿Qué quería esa persona de mí? No había fuerza en el universo que pudiese dar respuesta a los cuestionamientos que habían dado lugar en mi cabeza.

¿Tenía acaso que ver con esos sueños extraños que habían jugado sin temor alguno con mi cordura? Posiblemente, no era la primera vez que mi subconsciente intentaba advertirme de un peligro en advenimiento, pero todo siempre había sido penumbra, nunca había ocurrido tan rápido y directamente, ¿por qué, entonces? ¿Qué debía buscar? ¿A quién preguntarle? ¿Cómo sobre qué y _quién_ debía investigar? Apreté los puños enterrándome las uñas dolorosamente, devanándome el cerebro al intentar solventar tantas cuestiones.

Me consternaba también que todo hasta ahora era aguas medias. Un montón de pistas vagas regadas por doquier que debían ser puestas en correcto orden por una mente más que distraída y poco crítica, un rompecabezas que amenazaba con aplastar mi paciencia y me advertía que debía apresurarme a…lo que sea que tuviera que hacer. ¿Ir a buscarle? ¿Esperar?

Y había que mencionar el deje de cinismo de aquella petición. Buscaban una Sakura más dispuesta a enfrentarse a todo, más hábil y fuerte, porque probablemente querían divertirse conmigo, una batalla pareja en la que tuviese que esforzarme al máximo mientras hacía que mi oponente se esforzara a la par.

¿Qué clase de ser era? ¿Un monstruo? ¿Un hechicero, bruja, anciano, joven, pequeño, alto, delgado, obeso? ¿…un fantasma? Sí Sakura, un fantasma vendrá a asediarte porque no tiene absolutamente nada mejor que hacer que asustar a una chica que padece de una fobia absoluta y casi de estado clínico a los de su clase. Tanta cuestión estaba convirtiéndome en una versión más paranoica y menos racional de mí misma.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora— una voz familiar que pareció adivinar inmediatamente la línea de mis pensamientos llamó—, ya habrá tiempo de pensar al respecto.

Shaoran pareció sonreír inspirándome confianza y me sentí medianamente aliviada pensando que debía conseguir su consejo, al menos hasta que señaló la casa frente a nosotros: la luz del primer piso estaba encendida.

—Por ahora tienes otro problema, tu hermano ya está en casa.

De forma automática todas las miradas se fijaron en Yukito, caminando entonces silente detrás del grupo. De ser humanamente posible una enorme etiqueta de "estrés" habría sido puesta sobre mi frente. Con Yukito a mi espalda y Tōya esperando frente a mí, la única cosa que mi cerebro atinó a hacer entonces fue pensar en alguna ruta de escape, era literalmente estar entre la espada y la pared.

—Podemos subir por la ventana…o atravesar los muros…o hacernos pequeños y entrar…o…— o dejar de pensar estupideces y hacer las cosas como era debido.

Soné más nerviosa de lo que pretendí estar. Pero era una cuestión inevitable considerando que aún no había planeado nada y que no sabía cómo podía terminar aquel encuentro. Peor, en definitiva terminaría peor suponiendo que mi hermano estaba de un humor terrible a causa de mi ausencia, la que ni me molesté en poner en el tablero de la sala o anunciar con un siempre fácil mensaje de texto.

No noté que temblaba de ansiedad hasta que una mano gentil se posó sobre mi hombro e hilada por la sonrisa de Yukito me obligué a guardar silencio nuevamente.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de esto.

Con su promesa en mente y una momentánea felicidad que decidió entonces reconfortarme, tomé un fuerte respiro para abrir la puerta y gritar alegremente. —¡Ya llegué! — antes de paralizarme ante un rígido Tōya frunciendo el ceño, cruzado de brazos justo en la entrada.

—Tenías que haber llegado a casa hace una hora, monstruo— fue su saludo.

—Lo sé, lo sé, estábamos investigando unas cosas y…

—Déjalo, Sakura— intervino Kero—, alguien tan insignificante como tu hermano no merece saber qué o qué no hacemos.

—¿A quién llamas insignificante, pequeña peste con alas?

—A ti, amargado, in–sig–ni–fi–can–te.

—Vas a ver quién es insignificante cuando acabe contigo, plaga amarilla…

La escena podría ser de lo más divertida si no existieran cuestiones más importantes de por medio, un adulto como cualquiera peleando con un muñeco de felpa que flotaba…

—¡Ya basta los dos! — No era algo con lo que me gustase lidiar y, como siempre, terminé en medio intentando separarlos cuando se acercaban peligrosamente.

¿Por qué era así todo a mí alrededor? Personas que no podrían llevarse bien unas con otras aunque pusieran su esfuerzo máximo en aquello, yo solo quería que todos pudieran armonizar tanto como armonizaban conmigo. Si es que a la bizarra relación que llevaba con mi hermano podía llamársele "armonía".

La risa contenida de Yukito llamó la atención de todos, despejando la incontenible tensión que había sobre mis hombros de paso.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—, estas situaciones son realmente divertidas…

—Yuki…— la voz de mi hermano vino impregnada de sorpresa y una conmoción emocional que logró hacer la sangre huir de su rostro por completo. Jamás le había visto pávido.

—Ha sido un tiempo, Tōya…

Sostuvieron la mirada de forma inamovible y la necesidad de huir se transmitió a mi espina con una facilidad irremediable. Yukito me había permitido que todo estaría bien pero ¿cómo asegurarlo? Si bien él era una de las pocas personas en la faz de la tierra que podía lidiar con Tōya Kinomoto jamás se dijo que eso fuera asunto sencillo.

Aún no había logrado idear la forma de conciliar a mi hermano y hacer que me confesara todo con detalles imperdibles, desconocía el motivo de su riña, desconocía lo que podía suceder, desconocía lo que estaban pensando y tanta incertidumbre me hacía sentir desorientada. Más de lo usual. Ya le había yo prometido a Yukito que si mi hermano cometía algún error yo se lo haría pagar dolorosamente y el no haber sido capaz de mantener dicho convenio me hacía sentir poderosamente culpable.

Estaba, además, segura de que Tōya ocultaba algo más que una simple molestia. Me preocupaba saber que atravesar su reforzada actitud de sarcasmo y furia era una tarea casi suicida que ni yo había podido perfeccionar con los años.

—Yuki, yo…— se pausó y deseé que algo cayera del cielo para evitar cualquier cosa.

¡Aún no tenía un plan! ¿Por qué las cosas sucedían tan veloz e inesperadamente?

—¡Muy bien! — Meiling logró asustarme al interrumpir con energía y empujarme por la casa, luego escaleras arriba—, todos a la habitación de Kinomoto ahora mismo…

—Pero, pero…

_¡Déjame actuar! Esto es mi responsabilidad, debo acarrear con ella._

—No digas nada, ellos estarán bien por su cuenta— me dijo y no hubo cómo protestar—, luego me agradeces— escuché cómo le dijo a Tōya y lo siguiente que vi fue la alfombra de mi habitación cuando abruptamente tropecé al entrar.

Y lo siguiente que recuerdo era estar pensando en que a veces me gustaría que el techo de mi habitación fuese más interesante, de esos hechos en madera sin pintar que aún conservan formas curiosas y pueden servirte de entretención al intentar buscar figuras de algún tipo, animalitos o cosas por el estilo. Lo menciono porque cuando tuve que ir a dormir no pude hacer otra cosa que mirarle fijamente, como si fuese la cosa más genial del universo, y detallar en su plano color fue mucho más aburrido y una no muy efectiva medicina para intentar despejar los pensamientos de mi cabeza.

—Duérmete— murmuró Meiling en la colcha junto a mi cama—, yo sé que no debes estudiar mañana pero no pretendo que me mantengas despierta hasta la madrugada.

Susurré. —Perdón. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en…cosas.

Mi hermano y Yukito. Las sombras extrañas. El "maestro" que había enviado un mensaje para mí. Lo que ella y Shaoran estaban ocultando…

—Deja de preocuparte tanto, deja que otros compartan un poco ese peso contigo.

De alguna forma aquella convicción sonó a algo más para sí misma que para mí, desvirtuando aquello de "el que predica no aplica" porque sabía más de la cuenta y la forzada sonrisa en su rostro al darse vuelta lo puso de manifiesto. Me gustaría tener la entereza de Meiling, su forma de no temerle a lo incierto y afrontar todo con absoluta seguridad…porque a veces a mí me costaba mucho tiempo intentar encontrar fortaleza. O al menos una que durara un poco.

Pero sus palabras habían sido sinceras, lo suficiente para hacerme creer que no debía siempre acarrear con todo el peso yo sola y que quizá podía darle algo más de tiempo a las cosas mientras resolvía los asuntos más desconocidos primero. Por última vez miré la puerta de mi habitación y me pregunté qué estarían haciendo Yukito y Tōya escaleras abajo, esperaba de todo corazón que lograran solventar lo que sea que estuviesen atravesando y que fuera un problema menos por el cual angustiarme.

Siendo así las cosas, tendría que empezar a obrar en una u otra cosa en manos propias y creía saber cuál sería la primera de todas ellas.

-.-

_**(Shaoran)**_

Era un hecho. Había podido recuperar mi antiguo apartamento sin problema alguno y podía mudarme de forma inmediata pero no era aliciente de ninguna forma, ya sabía yo que alguien desde casa había metido las manos en el asunto y que probablemente estarían vigilando cada uno de mis pasos desde ahí, si no es que lo estaban haciendo ahora.

Y eso solo podía significar que estaban esperando algo, un error mínimo para lanzarse como una jauría de perros sobre mi espalda y regresarme al confinamiento permanente en China. Evidentemente era un lujo que no podía costear. ¿Coincidencia que nuestro equipaje hubiese llegado al mismo tiempo? No lo creo, a pesar de ser Wei quien se encargara de ese asunto. No me quedaban muchas ayudas disponibles y estaba agotando las posibilidades demasiado rápido.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — el profesor Kinomoto me sacó abruptamente de mis pensamientos—. Pareces algo consternado.

—Yo…no es nada.

Cuando se supo que nos iríamos, y por alguna razón desconocida, me había invitado a su biblioteca personal en el sótano de la casa y había conciliado regalarme algún libro que encontrara interesante.

—¡No puedo aceptarlo! — Le había dicho—, ya ha hecho suficiente.

—Es lo único que puedo hacer como agradecimiento.

—Pero se supone que eso era ya un agradecimiento de nuestra parte.

—…buen punto. Tómalo como un regalo entonces.

Y así habíamos terminado buscando entre polvo y papel alguna cosa que cautivara mi atención. Mis ojos volaron veloces entre los títulos de libros que el hombre había recolectado con el pasar de los años.

—¿Astronomía? — Cuestioné cuando me topé un tramo especial de libros.

—Es importante para la arqueología— explicó—, conociendo los ciclos astrales puedes solucionar muchas dudas sobre las fechas y tiempos de una sociedad determinada, sin mencionar que muchos eventos astrales son el origen de mitos, leyendas y creencias populares de innumerables civilizaciones. Seguro sabes de eso— aventuró sonriéndome—, en China las creencias astrales son muy comunes.

—Así es. Mi madre…de cierta forma también estudia los ciclos astrales.

Predicciones que habían pasado a mí como herencia y enseñanza. La habilidad de leer las estrellas que había sido guía de la familia Li, incluso antes de los tiempos de Clow.

El profesor continuó hablando con interés. —Las estrellas dan más información de la que se cree posible. Su luz puede iluminar incluso muchos años después de haberse extinguido, muchas de las estrellas que vemos desde la Tierra terminaron su vida muchos siglos atrás…

La dedicación con la que hablaba al respecto me hacía recordar aquella vez en primaria cuando su improvisada lección me cautivó de forma absurda y me hizo considerar la Arqueología como opción de vida, un niño al que le presentaban un dulce novedoso y quería pasar el resto de sus días disfrutando su sabor.

Para ser honesto la idea de una vida humana normal era demasiado tentadora. Pensar en dejar cualquier cosa con magia atrás y dedicarme a crecer como un humano promedio con una profesión interesante, sin tener que preocuparme por alguna clase de apocalipsis que solo fuerzas místicas podían evitar.

Envidiaba a los que vivían en la ignorancia de las fuerzas sobrenaturales que habitaban a su alrededor, era una existencia potencialmente más simple pero sin duda más llevadera y como evidencia de ello el hombro derecho comenzó a arder sin clemencia, recordándome que había elegido una vida que estaba lejos de ser humana y promedio. Y ya que me había prometido a mí mismo acarrear con ese camino hasta las últimas consecuencias, no había otra cosa por hacer que dejar ir ese sueño de ser otro como tantos momentáneamente.

Porque ciertamente no iba a dejarle morir. Yo no era ese tipo de persona.

—¿Ves algo que te gustara leer?

—Dikinson. McMillan. Chaisson…— enumeré los autores sin conocer realmente ninguno—. No hay mucho que yo pueda juzgar al respecto.

—Déjame ver…— recorrió la sección con un dedo, examinando con detalle las cuidadosamente desgastadas cubiertas de los libros que su mente seguramente ya había tenido la fortuna de conocer de principio a fin.

Abrió los ojos con feliz sorpresa cuando identificó algo que llamó su atención, con delicadeza retiró el libro de la repisa y sopló un poco para alejar el polvo que se había allanado en él.

—"_Las estrellas fijas y las constelaciones_"— me dio el libro, emocionado—, información básica para entender cómo funcionan las estrellas. Un clásico.

—Extraño. Jamás pensé leer algo así— no al menos ver las cosas desde esa perspectiva.

—Bueno, nada sucede por coincidencia, ¿no crees? — sonrió de nuevo y se encaminó a la salida.

Un eco de alguna cosa en mi pasado acudió a mi conciencia.

_En este mundo no existen las coincidencias…_

—…sólo lo inevitable— completé. Y miré las escaleras de la salida antes de decidir avanzar por ellas.

Mientras leía algún prefacio sobre cómo no existían libros que hablaran acertadamente de las constelaciones, mis pasos me condujeron fuera de la habitación hacia algún lugar en el segundo piso. Mientras atravesé el pasillo principal el aire se llenó con las risas cantarinas del grupo de chicas que habían ido a visitar a Sakura por alguna supuesta gripe repentina que habían dado como excusa de su ausencia.

—Y puedo darme una idea de por qué Sakura se encuentra mejor—dijo una, Naoko si mi memoria no mentía—, Tomoyo, creo que omitiste un tramo de información bastante importante.

No le di demasiada importancia siendo que apenas supe de su visita y no había tenido cómo saludarlas…o quizá no lo había querido, ser aleatoriamente social no era algo que se me diera con facilidad.

—Hay cosas que es mejor conocer por sí mismos y no creer en las palabras de otras personas, ¿no te parece? — Daidōji había respondido con cierto deje de picardía que me hizo sonreír un poco. Era una chica extraña, loca para mi gusto, pero no podía negar que me caía bien por esa y otras razones.

Sin prestar mayor atención a las muchas otras cosas que estaban diciendo, intenté concentrarme lo más posible en las difíciles palabras de un libro que estaba lejos de ser algo auténticamente de mi interés, pero que mantendría mi mente distraída de cualquier otra cosa y era algo que me reconfortaba abiertamente. Terminaría por sentarme en algún rincón del segundo piso devanándome los sesos para entender toda esta mierda científica de estrellas y constelaciones…o al menos eso creí hasta que vi a Sakura en el primer escalón impidiéndome el paso. ¿Cómo llegó ahí tan rápido? Escapaba a mi entendimiento.

—Te estaba llamando, despistado. ¿Es un libro interesante?

¿Despistado? Hay que ver quién lo dice. —Sí, podrías decir eso.

—Deberías revisar si entre las cosas que envió Wei hay algo _especial_, Shaoran— me dijo y aparté la mirada de su rostro, evidentemente incómodo, ¿por qué tenía que mencionarlo justo entonces? —. No tomes las cosas a la ligera. Hablo en serio.

—No veo qué pudo haber enviado de más, la maleta la hice yo mismo antes de venir.

Hubo una pausa incómoda, aún rehuía su mirada y rogaba a cada dios cuyo nombre pude recordar que me sacara de esa situación.

—Muy bien, ¿qué es? — Increpó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué es qué? — como si no lo supiera.

—Lo que no quieres decirme. Algo se traen tú y Meiling y ya sé que dijiste que debíamos encargarnos de otras cosas primero pero ya no puedo pretender que no me preocupa— sus ojos se posaron en mí y no hubo opción distinta a sentirme miserable cuando me vi reflejado en ellos—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No se supone que puedes confiarme cualquier cosa?

¿Confiar? Por supuesto, mi vida de ser el caso, pero no podía…no debía agobiarle con la posibilidad de que según el destino, estar a su lado era un error, más cuando yo mismo desconocía las razones y me había obligado a huir de aquellos que habían hecho tal afirmación sin dar demasiadas explicaciones, excusándose en que yo no debía conocer las circunstancias, simplemente atenerme a sus palabras y no entrar en cuestionamientos estúpidos que solo podrían causar más daño.

¿Cómo explicarle que, dadas las circunstancias, yo estaba ahí por egoísta y obstinado, obedeciendo a los mezquinos deseos de un corazón que velaba por sí mismo? ¿Cómo decirle, además, que parte de ese avaro deseo se había alimentado de un previo anuncio en el que yo era algo más que un simple transeúnte en su vida?

Secretos. ¿Cuándo había tenido que mentirle de forma tan descarada para probar cualquier cosa? Mucho en los últimos días, como si se tratase de un novedoso hábito. Ella simplemente no lo merecía, siempre tan honesta e inocente, tanto que sus sentimientos podían leerse en su rostro como un libro abierto, sin temor a que el mundo conociera qué tan feliz o triste se encontraba. Justo como entonces, cuando estaba verdaderamente consternada e intentaba ocultarlo queriendo parecer enojada y responsable.

—Lo siento— atiné a decir con la mirada baja, porque realmente no había otra cosa que pudiese decir—, voy a explicarte todo, pero solo cuando sea el momento.

Gimoteó como una niña a quien acaban de negarle el juguete que deseaba fervientemente para navidad. Era evidente que deseaba explicaciones en ese instante preciso, pero aún no contaba con un juego de palabras coherente y correcto, uno que no dejara dudas al aire y que en lo posible no tuviera que forzar a ninguno a tomar decisiones dolorosas. No pude evitar la conmoción que me ocasionó verle hacer un puchero, manteniendo esa expresión infantil que le hacía ver como si aún tuviese 10 años.

—Te lo prometo.

Ablandó el gesto cuando vio mi meñique en alto, posiblemente evocando aquellas promesas de infancia que lograron arrancarle una sonrisa cristalina, no fue necesario hacer el encantamiento, bastó una mirada para sellar el trato, un contrato que no podía romperse bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—¡Sakura! Deja que hablemos con Li también…— clamó alguna de sus amigas desde la mesa, secundada por las risas de sus amigas, desatando un sonrojo bochornoso en mi rostro.

Con una sonrisa bailándole en el rostro, me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta la mesita donde celebraban alguna fiesta de té. Adiós a mi intención de sumergirme en algo endeble, hola a las incómodas preguntas de mis antiguas compañeras de escuela y a sus no muy divertidos comentarios, todos liderados por Daidōji, como si verme sonrojado y sin palabras le causara algún placer ilegible que guardaba para sí. Y Sakura sin entender una palabra. Mejor para mí.

La conversación se desvió de mí por un glorioso momento y regresó al director perdido. Aún no hallaban la causa y dudaba altamente que lo lograran, pero habían logrado encontrar un remplazo en poco tiempo y todo sería normal para la semana siguiente. Al menos eso iba a diezmar el pánico y alivianar un poco las cosas. Eso si nada adicional ocurría. Aunque debía darle mérito al alucinado que había accedido a tomar el puesto de un sujeto que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra en una oficina que estaría por ocupar. Había que ser valiente o idiota.

Se despidieron todas cuando hubo atardecido, intercambiando sus números móviles conmigo…a pesar de estar seguro de jamás volverles a mirar, y dejaron a una dormida Sakura sobre el sofá, casi ebria de felicidad y buen ánimo, cosa que me alegró en demasía.

Meiling decidió aparecer al rato, seguramente porque debíamos preparar todo para partir, pero habíamos decidido esperar al dueño de casa para despedirnos y eso nos mantuvo recluidos unas horas pacíficas. Paz que no duró mucho, porque de la nada decidió aventurar por cuestiones existenciales.

—¿Y cuándo piensas decírselo? — Preguntó ansiosa—, Kinomoto podrá ser distraída pero no es tonta. Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta por sus propios medios y quizá sea para peor.

Sus ojos carmesí viajaron desde mí, sentado frente a ella en la mesa, hasta Sakura aún dormida sobre el sofá, mismo cuadro que yo estaba contemplando sin siquiera parpadear.

—Lo sé. Pero no estoy tranquilo con lo que está pasando aquí, y será una prioridad hasta que no se resuelva. Eso puede esperar.

Darle largas a lo inevitable.

—Xiao Lang…si tú decidiste tomar ese camino no puedes pretender engañarla por más tiempo, merece saber la verdad— la fuerza en su voz fue incrementándose conforme las palabras brotaban de su boca sin control—, ¡no puedo creer que no enfrentes esto como se debe! ¡Este no eres tú!

—Todos parecen creer que no soy quien debo ser, ¿verdad?

Y golpearme mentalmente porque lo último que quería era ser hostil con la única persona que había arriesgado su pellejo con el mío. Pero era en parte su culpa por preguntar estupideces que para mí eran evidentes.

—¡Eso no fue lo que dijiste cuando vinimos a Japón! — Recordó poniéndose en pie—, todo este asunto es por ser el jodido obstinado que eres. ¡Tienes que decirle que tú–!

—No ahora—c orté y abandoné la habitación sin mirar atrás—. No ahora, Meiling. Y si en algo te importa, cierra la boca al respecto.

Ya establecí que ser aleatoriamente social no es mi fuerte. Pero me sentía como un verdadero paria al tratar a mi prima de esa forma. No tenía la culpa, por supuesto, y a pesar de arrepentirme de hacerle sentir como una mierda, porque sabía que se estaba sintiendo así, no iba a retractarme tampoco. Lo había dicho ella: era un jodido obstinado.

Tanto como para sentarme en el porche de la casa, a la intemperie, con un frío que calaba en los huesos e iba a causarme hipotermia de quedarme ahí otro rato. Bien, al menos morir solucionaría las cosas permanentemente, la salida del cobarde.

—Mocoso… ¿qué haces fuera tan tarde?

Creo que le cautivó la débil luz con la que me había puesto a jugar sobre un pergamino. Además de idiota había resultado pirómano. No respondí, por supuesto, y se vio obligado a ponerse frente a mí para llamar nuevamente mi atención. La llama que había frente a mí era la cosa más interesante del mundo, más interesante que él al menos.

—Eh, mocoso, no me ignores… mo-co-so— me tocó la frente—. ¿Tienes fiebre?

Era una pregunta auténtica y aproveché su genuina preocupación para cuestionar algo que solo concernía a él.

—¿Alguna vez le has mentido a Sakura? — voz ilegible, cargada de tristeza. Retiró su mano y supe que me había visto triste y no precisamente intentando iniciar un pleito con él.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Aventuró curioso—. ¿¡Qué secreto oscuro y retorcido le estás ocultando a Sakura!?

No supe si intentaba avergonzarme, hacerme rabiar o divertirme. Lo cierto fue que le miré incrédulo y rodé los ojos con lo siguiente que me dijo.

—De ti espero cualquier cosa.

Suspiré.

—¿Y bien? — Se rindió—. ¿A qué vino la pregunta?

Pensar que en el último par de días había logrado coincidir milésimas con él. Las treguas de paz no duran para siempre, supongo.

—Eres…algo así como un amigo muy cercano. Por eso pregunto, ¿alguna vez le has mentido?

—"Mentir" es una palabra muy amplia. Si te refieres a cambiar la verdad por una invención…no, no lo he hecho…sin embargo…— elevó la mirada al firmamento, teñido por tonos oscuros y pequeños puntos de luz. Supuse que estaba recordando algo—. A veces las verdades no pueden ser entregadas una tras otra sin mesura, conocer la verdad conlleva a grandes responsabilidades y por el bien de Sakura tuve que ocultarle algunas cosas hasta que el tiempo fuese el indicado. No sé si eso se llama mentir, pero jamás tuve la intención de hacerle daño— concluyó—. Como su guardián, hacer eso sería _nefasto_.

Solté una mezcla de bufido, suspiro y risa. Una media sonrisa se hizo en mis labios al cerrar los ojos. —Ya veo.

—¿Qué te traes entre manos?

—Me gustaría saberlo a mí también.

—Más vale que no intentes nada raro, mocoso. Jamás me has dado confianza y eso no va a cambiar por mucho que digas querer a Sakura— advirtió elevando la barbilla de forma arrogante—, como intentes hacer algo me pondré en medio y no seré yo quien lleve las de perder.

—¿Cómo podría? — le miré desafiante pero aun sonriendo—, hacer eso sería _nefasto_, ¿verdad?

No supe si mi tono había sido auténticamente sarcástico o algún deje de tristeza se había logrado colar en la pregunta.

—Sí. Especialmente con alguien como ella— fue su respuesta.

Me dejó con el pergamino de fuego en la mano. Éramos él, yo, la incertidumbre y la oscuridad de la noche.

-.-

—_Hace mucho que no veo cerezos como éstos_—_ se dijo a sí mismo Eriol al ver las hermosas flores por la ventana de la casa en la colina meneándose bajo el sol con la gentileza del viento de Abril._

—_Brillan en un espectáculo de mil fulgores, ¿no es así?_ —_ preguntó amable una figura detrás de él. Los ojos de Eriol reconocieron a la enigmática figura y una sonrisa ladina no pudo evitar nacer silente en su rostro._

—_¿Sabes por qué?_ —_ Sonrió el hombre con calidez_—, _una__ tormenta se acerca y ese árbol no es ningún junco_— _aquellas __palabras sin coherencia le revelaban más de lo que lo literal conseguía manifestar._

—_Es triste, ¿no es así?_ —_ Musitó nostálgico el hombre del monóculo sin despegar la vista del cristal_ —. _Brilla así porque sabe que perecerá pronto_—_ el hombre viró el rostro para verlo con aquella inquietante sonrisa amable_—. _Y ninguna magia podría repararlo, por más grandiosa que fuese..._

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de súbito, revelando la siniestra presencia de un mal presentimiento, tan poderoso como para hacer que esa habitual traviesa sonrisa se convirtiera en una mala copia de una alegría verdadera, era más una cara gastada, desleída, como las ropas de un vagabundo que se caen a pedazos por el constante uso y la inclemencia de lo inevitable.

Eriol se irguió en la cama, buscó los anteojos en la mesa junto a él y los puso en su sitio, sin dejar de reflexionar en ningún momento las palabras que le habían sido reveladas en un inoportuno sueño. Por supuesto, la llamada que había recibido Kaho fue premonición para que las teorías comenzaran a tomar forma, pero nunca nada habló de consecuencias tan nefastas sin ofrecer demasiadas pistas como para poder hablar al respecto.

Solo podía estar seguro de una cosa: en ninguna medida podría tratarse de un buen panorama.

Y el hecho de que aquel responsable de su origen hubiese aparecido en un sueño más que simbólico solo alimentaba aquella impresión. ¿Qué había en las palabras pronunciadas que pudiese tomarse como una solución favorable? Debía ser honesto consigo mismo: ninguna. No conocía las circunstancias y de hecho el carecer de información vital le hacía hacer potencialmente inútil y culpable, como si mucho de lo que estuviese pasando fuese su responsabilidad, sóolo sabía que peligrosas circunstancias se cernirían sobre Sakura y que posiblemente serían tan peligrosas como para que alguno de sus allegados no pudiese salir con bien. Porque…simplemente no podía imaginar que algo le ocurriera a la dulce niña que había dejado ya años atrás en Japón.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho todo, Clow? — Cuestionó a la nada. Abandonó la cama y aun vistiendo su pijama se puso de pie, contemplando el ya conocido grisáceo panorama del día londinense—, ¿es porque no me corresponde tomar algún papel en el asunto? — Sonrió consternado—, y aun así quieres que vaya a Tomoeda. ¿Por qué?

Como su reencarnación le fue clara su misión en un principio: llegar a Tomoeda y modificar el entorno alrededor de la nueva maestra de las cartas para que el deseo de Clow no quedase impune y dejara de ser aquel que cargaba el mayor poder conocido hasta entonces, mismo que ya había ocasionado daño y dolor a muchas otras personas en diferentes circunstancias. Pero una vez que ese destino fue completado, dejó de conocer las pistas de las cuestiones que le rodeaban.

Ya no era parte de un intelecto colectivo en el que los planes se habían predispuesto para que Kinomoto saliese victoriosa con una magia nueva, nunca contemplada por aquellos que le practicaban desde la antigüedad. Ya no tenía pistas, recuerdos, encomiendas ajenas o propias que realizar. Relegado, aunque felizmente dispuesto, a una vida humana cualquiera, salvo ciertas situaciones, Nakuru y Spinel entre ellas, no había mucho que conociera respecto a lo que ocurría a su querida amiga al otro lado del mundo.

Porque sí, desde aquel entonces no había visto a Sakura o a aquellos que eran sus amigos comunes, pero jamás había perdido contacto. Llamadas, cartas y posteriormente correos electrónicos, aún complejos de manejar para la pobre Kinomoto, siempre hubo algún medio y excusa para enterarse de aquello que estaba ocurriendo a tan lejana distancia, nunca hubo momento en el que alguno de ellos no ocupase su pensamiento. Y por aquella misma razón le había tomado por sorpresa aquel sentimiento intranquilo, hacía una semana, como si algo hubiese perdido lugar en el universo, alguna cuestión física o mágica que había hecho meollo en el transcurrir del tiempo.

Bastó sentarse a meditar un poco, mediar, con el poder que aún conservaba, buscando rastros de aquellos que podrían estar implicados, mismos que anudaban emociones en su interior, por mucho que hubiese querido no querer establecer contacto alguno.

Las cosas en su búsqueda empezaron mal, y catastróficamente colapsaron una tras otra.

El heredero de los Li había huido de casa y algo se hallaba tras su pista, no pudo adivinar el qué o los motivos que habían desatado esa especie de cacería en estrategia pero sabía que no habría pausas hasta que el cometido fuese cumplido, cosa que tampoco había estado clara a pesar de querer entender fervientemente.

No hacía falta magia para saber que ahora se encontraba en Japón. Pero aquel mismo pensamiento le hizo ver que quienes le buscaban también conocían ese hecho. Y Japón para los Li solo era sinónimo de una cosa, Sakura Kinomoto. Lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien vigilaba sus movimientos, a distancia, acechando, a la espera del momento adecuado para intervenir en su vivir.

¿Era esa presencia la misma que iba tras Shaoran? No tuvo cómo saberlo, simplemente se negó a pensar que dos fuerzas diferentes, extrañas y poderosas habían coincidido en un momento para hacer de las suyas de forma hostil. No porque no fuera posible, sino porque era menos doloroso.

Una persona inocente había desaparecido bajo misteriosas circunstancias, las razones aún eran inciertas y no otorgaban pista alguna. ¿Por qué había ocurrido? Era la pregunta más obvia a realizar, ¿qué podía tener esa persona de especial para haber terminado consumida por los planes de otros? Razones, explicaciones, motivos. Todo escapaba a la lógica, humana, divina, de cualquier índole.

Era sencillo creer que se había tratado de una prueba, quizá un error, un evento desafortunado que tomó lugar en el momento y sitio equivocados, arrebatando la presencia física de un hombre como cualquier otro, porque él seguía existiendo, al menos eso pudo percibir, pero el paradero de su esencia era desconocido. De igual forma aquellos hechos llevaban a una única conclusión: se repetiría de nuevo. Y posiblemente el siguiente intento fuese más acertado, afectando a aquellos que eran realmente el objetivo, sin dejar circunstancia alguna al azar.

Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar que había algo en sus manos para evitar lo que fuese que sucediera entonces. Humano. Se sentía más humano que nunca, agobiado por la incertidumbre y lo desconocido, la impotencia de querer hacerlo todo pero no saber cómo o por qué. Abandonarse en la esperanza de aquél hechizo invencible era su única opción.

Quería, de nuevo, poder ser víctima de aquel sentimiento de hacer las cosas por diversión, sin ocasionar verdaderas lesiones, sin poner en riesgo la vida de persona alguna, de elaborar planes para un fin único y bondadoso sin que dejase de causarle gracia las reacciones de los demás, secretamente alimentando el deseo de que una risa genuina brotara de su garganta y lograse ser partícipe de un momento ameno, alegre, sin algún deje de malicia.

Pero no era el caso. Se hallaba perdido igual que todos ellos y no podía asegurar si las malas noticias podrían continuar llegando.

—Eriol…— llamó una voz desde la puerta. Él dejó pasar el tiempo sin moverse o emitir sonido alguno, invitación silente para que el visitante continuara con su interrupción—. Mi vuelo sale en un par de horas, ya me voy.

Kaho permaneció inmóvil en el marco de la puerta, una mano sosteniéndose de la fina madera y la otra apretada en un puño sobre su corazón. Contempló la figura inerte del chico, absorto, analizando quién sabe qué cosas sin perder la mirada del imponente Londres a través de la ventana. Cómo deseaba preguntarle qué surcaba su mente.

—¿Podrías pedirle a Spinel–Sun y Ruby–Moon que preparen mi equipaje? — Preguntó solemne. La respuesta de Mizuki se atoró al intentar hablar ante inesperado cuestionamiento.

Finalmente Eriol dio la vuelta y regaló esa sonrisa tan suya, una que hablaba de una resolución hecha y un alma culpable dispuesta a seguir sin duda alguna el camino que la decisión había abierto ante sí.

—Me gustaría acompañarte en tu viaje a Japón.

-.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>_ ¡Hola a todos! Hoy las notas de autor serán breves porque ando desvelada. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y que existan más intrigas en ustedes, aunque a este punto todos vamos a terminar yendo al psiquiatra como ciertas personitas...

_Anyway_, anuncio que no sé cuándo pueda hacer la próxima actualización, aunque el próximo capítulo ya está de una pieza, mi ritmo de trabajo ha cambiado pues mi madre sigue enfermita y debo dedicarle tiempo...pero eso sí, todo ya está casi listo, no os preocupéis.

Debo agradecer a mi beta reader, Minuet, por ayudarme con el último fragmento...¡no pensé que el ingreso de Eriol a la historia fuera así de impactante! Todo gracias a ella, debo confesar que me ha gustado bastante, su forma de narrar ese sueño fue magnífica. De hecho, este capítulo me gusta mucho (sobretodo el POV de Shaoran) y los que siguen también...

Como en cada capítulo, pido que si estás leyendo esta historia dejes review, para mí es muy importante conocer tu opinión, ¡es una de las motivaciones del autor para continuar! Y siempre sirven para hacernos caer en cuenta de errores o detalles que nos pasan desapercibidos o son interesantes y pueden ser usados en el futuro. ¡Gracias!

Un abrazo gigante y nos estamos leyendo pronto.


	7. VI: The Stranger

**Hoshi no Gadian  
><strong>**Capítulo 6:** "_The Stranger"_

* * *

><p><em>Estamos atados de formas que no llegamos a conocer, conectados unos a otros por razones que van más allá del tiempo de nuestra existencia.<em>

-.-

_**(Sakura)**_

Aún no entendía cómo Tomoyo había descaradamente permitido que durmiera plácidamente justo cuando debía tener todos mis sentidos en alerta. Despertándome en el sofá como si de haberme perdido el fin del mundo se tratara, me hallé más desconcertada de lo usual. No tuve el valor de reclamarle pero ya tenía una excusa preparada para mí.

—Es que no puedo interrumpir la paz de tu sueño, Sakura— había dicho—, ¡te ves tan linda!

Ignorando lo bochornoso de su comentario y la innegable necesidad de querer esconderme hasta que el mundo acabase por alguna cuestión inexplicable que me liberara de la incomodidad, si las cuentas no fallaban había logrado despertar justo a tiempo para despedir a Shaoran y Meiling que dejaban mi casa para regresar al que antes había sido su apartamento.

Sentí mi corazón partirse en dos con el anuncio esa misma mañana. Era aliciente saber que su familia había decidido ayudarles un poco a pesar de las circunstancias, lo que me hacía pensar que no todo era tan catastrófico como lo había figurado y había una gran posibilidad que se tratara de una simple rabieta de esas que eran comunes con mi hermano y me hacían desear enterrarle metros bajo tierra.

Pero era devastador saber que no podría verles 24/7 como me había ya hecho a la idea. Sin embargo, no hubo mucho que pudiese objetar, a pesar de tener a Tomoyo como mi respaldo, los primos Li se habían negado a permanecer en mi casa, sin más explicaciones. Aunque para ser medianamente racional, no es como si pudiésemos albergar a una cantidad exorbitante de personas simplemente porque a mí me lo parecía.

Me hubiese gustado que fuera así.

Meiling había saltado en felicidad cuando llegó la limusina de Tomoyo para llevarles a casa, guardó todo con una velocidad que me pareció mágica y no dejaba de detallar cada pequeñez que le resultaran encantadora en el interior del coche. Creo que era una de esas fantasías que toda chica tiene en la que te sientes una princesa de cuento siendo llevada por un carro de ensueño a un palacio colosal. Quizá era eso por lo que se encontraba tan animada.

—No estés triste— me pidió—, ¡estamos en la misma ciudad! Y ten por seguro que no pasará un día en que no esté dispuesta a venir a molestarte.

Me reí cuando me enseñó la lengua y sonrió.

Y su actitud cambió por completo cuando observó a Shaoran al regresar al auto. A pesar de que él ahora sostenía mis manos y era el escenario perfecto para protagonizar una romántica despedida, no pude evitar sentirme inquieta y potencialmente enfadada. La mirada asesina de Meiling me hizo encogerme de temor, pensando que había sucedido algo tan grave entre ellos que había decidido aplicar la ley del hielo en Shaoran. La persona a quien más profesaba devoción…

Le miré a él frente a mí. Luego a ella en el auto. Él. Ella.

—¿Qué le hiciste? — Cuestioné angustiada y chasqueó la lengua.

—Ya la conoces, cuando no puede hacer las cosas a su modo se disgusta.

Con los ojos a medio cerrar divagué en su rostro buscando contrariedad, pero no había ápice de preocupación o nerviosismo. Eso, o yo era pésima leyendo expresiones.

—Me debes una explicación— recordé, y esas fueron mis palabras de despedida. Hubiese deseado que algo menos serio saliera de mis labios pero estando presa de la incertidumbre no pude conciliar algo más.

Actuar bajo presión no era uno de mis fuertes, casi tan preocupante como las matemáticas, aunque confiaba en que todos entenderían mis estados de estrés, los que preocupantemente estaban aumentando en los últimos días.

Tomoyo pasó como un bólido a mi lado y antes de desaparecer en el auto me regaló una sonrisa que lo dijo todo. No pretendía desaprovechar las circunstancias que su sonrisa expresaba, y cuando Shaoran apretó mis manos, supe que él tampoco lo haría.

Compartir pensamientos con miradas es una habilidad que adquieres con los años y déjenme decir que no es nada sencillo, aún me costaba creer que lo hubiese logrado con Shaoran a pesar de la distancia. Aunque creo que cuando quieres transmitir tus pensamientos de forma intensa quizá la otra persona logre escuchar tu voz interior, magia de por medio o no. Para mí era simplemente especial e importante que fuese él quien lograra esa conexión conmigo.

Saber que quería besarme tanto como yo a él. Porque sería la primera vez que lo haría desde que llegó de improviso.

El beso estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos y ya me había puesto de puntitas para compensar la diferencia de alturas que se hacía más evidente con los días. Preparándome mentalmente para las mariposas, el mareo mental y la inevitable falta de aire, olvidando todo lo que existe alrededor excepto ese nítido instante en el que el corazón se te dispara y la adrenalina te embriaga de tal forma que te sientes fallecer.

Así era cada vez para mí, y ahora estaba cerca.

Cerca, más cerca…

—¡Shaoran! Es tarde y quiero dormir. ¡Vamos a casa!

La carcajada de mi mejor amiga después del no sé si inapropiado comentario de Meiling fue todo lo que necesité para sentirme avergonzada y sonrojarme más allá de lo humanamente posible. Me escondí un poco mientras mis mejillas encendidas hacían el deber de regresar a la normalidad.

Shaoran suspiró. —Quiero matarle.

Reí, aún nerviosa, pero no dejé de cuestionarme si sus palabras eran sinceras o tenían ese deje de humor que era propio dela situación, porque ciertamente era más llevadero tomarlo de esa forma, más aún con Tomoyo orquestando la escena con sus risas melodiosas.

Antes de soltar mis manos él me guiñó un ojo y desapareció dentro de la limusina. De una forma u otra las mariposas de mi estómago encontraron algún motivo idiota para saltar, no era común encontrar esas expresiones de su parte y me derretía cada vez que su lado más confiado salía a flote.

El auto se perdió en la distancia y yo sentía la adrenalina corriéndome de arriba abajo. Demasiado emocionada. Sentí luego un peso sobre mi cabeza.

—Meh, qué bueno que se fueron— Kero aventuró con resignación—. Un par de días más y seguro enloquecería.

—Tienes que darles crédito, no es un momento fácil para ellos.

No se trataba de sentir lástima, era un asunto de tener consideración, y estaba empezando a molestarme que Kero se tomara todo tan apecho sacando cuanto comentario podía ocurrírsele. Las miradas asesinas de Tōya sumándose en demasía tampoco ayudaban al asunto.

—¡Para ninguno! Pero no por eso van a agradarme. Especialmente el mocoso— enfatizó.

Antes de poder dar una respuesta apropiada, sentí mi móvil vibrar en mi bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Tomoyo que logró arrancarme una sonrisa descarada.

"_¡Ánimo! Ya verás cómo logro sacarles algo de información ;D"_

Aparentemente había dado inicio alguna suerte de operación espía en la que yo era el autor intelectual y había enviado a mi mejor agente a indagar en la vida de aquellas personas cuya información podría serme útil de algún modo. Suspiré resignada.

—¡Tierra llamando a Sakura!

—¿Eh?

Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando Tomoyo chasqueó los dedos frente a mí. Es verdad, estábamos caminando por el pasillo del edificio porque nos habían llamado a las dos para darnos no sé qué mensaje.

—No me digas que andas pensando en Li— sonreí con un puchero mientras ella se lamentaba con falsa tristeza—. Al parecer ustedes dos no pueden estar lejos más de unas horas.

¡Por supuesto que no! Ya había sido todo bastante difícil. Pero no le daría el gusto de molestarme con ello.

—¿Fue eso lo que lograste averiguar?

—En parte— cruzó los brazos—, si Li dejara de hacerse el obstinado todo el tiempo sería más sencillo.

Cierto.

—Pero…— canturreó victoriosa al sonreír con los ojos iluminados,—, logré saber que sí fue su familia quien dispuso de nuevo el apartamento. Si me lo preguntas, es una huida de casa bastante curiosa, enviaron su equipaje y les dan hospedaje.

—Tal vez solo están preocupados por ellos, Tomoyo.

Fue un alivio conocer aquello, yo sabía que la familia de Shaoran no podía dejarlos a la deriva porque sí y aunque una parte de mí sabía que era realmente sospechoso, otra parte se esforzaba por hacerme creer que era un simple acto de amor y bondad. Evidentemente una de ellas estaba ganando.

—No creo. A mí me parece que es un periodo de prueba.

—¿Para qué?

Se encogió de hombros. —A saber. ¿Vivir solos? ¿La adultez temprana? ¿Qué Li te pida matrimonio?

Me alarmé. ¿Matrimonio?

Tomoyo se rio bajito.

—Como sea, tenías razón en algo: están guardando un secreto.

Divagando en sus palabras no noté cuando llegamos a la puerta de la Dirección. De pronto, cuestiones de otro tipo me asaltaron: la dirección, yo había estado ahí hace unos días. ¿Habían encontrado algo? ¿Por qué solo nos llamaron a Tomoyo y a mí? Me temblaron las piernas y aunque no dejé de caminar, estuve segura de entrar en un estado de inercia en el que andar era una cuestión de segundo plano cuando hiperventilar era la primera.

Con el corazón retumbando como tambor en mi pecho me devoró el pánico, completo y absoluto pánico cuando Tomoyo tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta sin más. ¿Quién estaría tras la puerta? Y de saberse todo, ¿por qué llamarnos y no hablar con nuestros padres…o la policía? Mi amiga me miró sonriente y me infundió valor. Quizá estaba más que paranoica.

Las dudas fueron de súbito despejadas cuando observé a una figura conocida tras el escritorio.

Gemí con un hilo de voz. —¿Señorita Mizuki?

-.-

_**(Shaoran)**_

Tener que estar fingiendo felicidad de vez en más, porque los únicos momentos eufóricos que tienes son con una sola persona, una que en ese instante está lejos de ti y está siendo engañada de forma cruel e injusta…y sentirte la peor mierda del universo. Así, mirándote al espejo sin reconocer tu reflejo y contemplar a alguien a quien repudias. Irónicamente: tú mismo.

Y por esa misma razón ya casi no me contemplaba en tipo alguno de reflejo.

¿Cuándo carajos el gran Li Shaoran había terminado como un paria consigo mismo?

En el momento en el que _esa cosa_ había aparecido "porque sí" en mi hombro. Su irregular ardor punzante recordándome que la marca se quedaría ahí para siempre, lo quisiera o no. Y para ser honesto, no sabía si lo quería o no. A veces era innegable la euforia que desataba, por sus implicaciones y significados; a veces eran suicidas los pensamientos que le circundaban. Paulatinamente decidí ignorarle, así como estaba ignorando que vivía en el ojo del huracán, esperando a que algo arremetiera contra mí, de un bando u otro.

Me había metido a la boca del lobo porque no había opción, porque era más cómodo vivir así y porque no era una especie de psicópata que pretendía vivir bajo un puente. Era un auténtico milagro que no hubiesen puesto vigilancia de algún tipo, de hecho, ¿por qué no había sido así?

Estaba ya preparado para declararme rebelde sin causa y enfrentar una batalla de la que no saldría bien librado, porque era joven y terco. En cambio, me habían puesto en una delicada cajita de cristal, una que iba a caer y quebrarse en un parpadeo, sus finos pedazos hiriendo por debajo de la piel. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me habían permitido estar aquí sin meter las manos cuando en un principio todo había sido por eso? Todo escapaba a mi entendimiento.

Cuando salí del baño, aún a medio vestir y detallé que tardé más que una mujer adicta a los productos de belleza frente al espejo, no pude evitar sentirme más idiota. Entrar en estados catatónicos reflexivos se había vuelto un hábito, y al parecer estaba lejos de dejarlo.

—Eres un tonto— dijo Meiling cuando pasó por mi lado y se encerró en el baño.

Otro problema al que debía buscar solución oportuna, continuaba enojada como un dragón escupe-fuego y había sido completamente mi culpa. A ver cuándo empezaba a actuar más decidido y menos ausente.

Como tomando el consejo de Sakura y revisar a fondo mi equipaje. Como aterrarme cuando encontré una nota especial en su interior y aventurar que las mujeres eran todas adivinas. Como encontrar respuestas en un trocito de papel blanco.

"_Las oraciones de su madre se encuentran todas con usted. Y las mías en adición."_

Ese Wei, siempre velando por mi bienestar, diciéndome cosas que no debería saber pero eran alicientes, como que mi madre se preocupaba por mí. Algo se encogió en mi pecho. No podía negar que no lo estaba pasando bien y saber que ella también estaba acongojada no lo hacía nada mejor. Distanciarse de forma abrupta me había enseñado el valor de las despedidas y la mía había sido desastrosa.

¿Por qué me había permitido alejarme?

Llamó mi atención un garabato al final de la hoja, escondido, a diferencia del mensaje grande escrito en japonés, aquello era chino.

"_Zhiqiang"_

Fruncí el ceño de forma automática. No necesitaba ser un genio para comprender lo que eso significaba. Me levanté de la cama y golpeé la puerta del baño con los nudillos, sonreí aun detallando la caligrafía sobre el papel.

—¡Idiota! — Vino el grito desde dentro, —¡ya tuviste tu tiempo aquí! ¡Largo!

—Oye, Meiling… ¿adivina quién vino de visita a Japón?

Algo se rompió en el baño y salió con el cabello suelto a medio peinar. Buscó mi figura, recargada junto a la puerta y me tomó por los hombros, supongo que buscando algún rastro de risa o comentario irrisorio en mis palabras. No halló nada excepto una sonrisa quebrada.

Me pregunté si eso de estar leyendo emociones en mi rostro se había vuelto deporte nacional o simplemente estaba actuando como un psicópata al acecho cuyas expresiones no tienen nada que ver con lo que planea hacer.

—Que no estés inventando nada, Shaoran, no estoy de humor.

Le pasé el papelito, y esperé por su reacción. Abrió los ojos muy grande y los posó en mí, las pupilas dilatadas por el miedo.

—Había sido muy fácil el viaje— reparé.

Paseó por la sala como si intentase abrir un hoyo en la tierra al andar, me había causado gracia de no ser porque yo estaría haciendo lo mismo. Con los brazos cruzados y aun andando por su zanja imaginaria, reparó en cuestiones que parcialmente habían pasado por mi cerebro.

—No está solo, Zhiqiang no es tan valiente como para venir por sí mismo— me asombró el odio que entonces sus palabras destilaron aunque, claro estaba, ella no iba a olvidar el incidente allá en casa—, ¿por qué ahora?

—Porque alguien le envió, Meiling, no abandonaría China solo por darme caza. No es tan listo.

Se detuvo un instante y me miró.

—No es mi madre— sugerí y le recordé que aun tenía el papelito en la mano.

—No puede ser alguien de la familia, de ser así, tus hermanas ya habrían llamado a decir quién sabe qué cosa.

Y yo creía que balancearme en la línea de la incertidumbre era uno de los mayores problemas, ahora tenía que estar al pendiente de algún anciano confabulando por Japón. Lo positivo era que no debía preocuparme porque algo hubiese ocurrido ya, Daidōji habría llamado a gritarme como histérica de ser el caso.

—Supongo que será otra cosa que no vas a contarle a Kinomoto— acusó—, ya sé que no es mi problema pero las cosas no van para mejor y para mí que esto de Zhiqiang no es aleatorio.

Tenía la palabra "conspiración" escrita por todas partes.

—Parece que tenemos trabajo por hacer— me miró confundida—, ¿te apetece ir a dar un paseo?

En complicidad, sonrió.

_Jian_ en mano y media hora después estaba andando sin rumbo fijo por cuanta calle pude recorrer, Meiling pisándome los talones, escondiéndonos una vez que otra para buscar algún rastro de magia en calles cerradas o callejones oscuros. Todo siempre fue infructuoso. Quizá porque el anciano estaba haciendo un buen trabajo escondiéndose en las tinieblas o alguien más lo estaba haciendo por él.

Comencé a perder la paciencia cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo y mi estómago protestó deliberadamente recordándome que la inanición era una forma bastante estúpida de morir. Mi prima me arrastró hasta alguna tienda chiquita con comida clásica y un inesperado entremés de eby chili…me hizo extrañar mi casa como no creí hacerlo.

—¡Xiao Lang! — Exclamó Meiling como si fuese la diezmillonésima vez que intentaba llamar mi atención—. Tu móvil está sonando hace media hora…

Y luego volvió a esconder la cara tras el modesto menú que nos habían dado al sentarnos en la mesa.

Era un mensaje. De Sakura.

"_¿Puedes pasar por mi casa en la tarde? Te llevarás una sorpresa."_

Me froté la sien con desespero. Era todo menos el momento indicado para recibir cualquier clase de sorpresa, pero tampoco era como si pudiera andar con libre albedrío cuando no le había compartido mis preocupaciones.

—Tenemos que pasar por casa de los Kinomoto en un rato— informé como si no significara nada.

Meiling se rio en su lugar y siguió escondida tras el menú. Las cosas fueron igual por un rato, se escuchaba el murmullo de gente que iba entrando a llenar el lugar y de fondo el siseo de las ollas cuyo contenido se freía sobre las llamas incandescentes, las mismas que parecían abrasar mi tensión. Tenía erizado cada cabello en mí y la horrible sensación de un par de ojos sobre mi espalda, pero cada vez que me giraba para develar alguna cuestión al respecto, me encontraba con la nada absoluta de una calle transitada por personas que no conocía.

El estrés en mí se estaba acumulando de forma ridícula.

—Xiao Lang…— llamó mi atención su voz tras el papel—, ¿has pensado en lo que dijo tía Ieran?

¿A qué iba la pregunta? La respuesta más evidente era que sí, había pasado cada noche desde ese día reflexionando en el asunto, evaluando las probabilidades como de si una ecuación de tercer grado se tratara. Quizá la había desatado el hecho de que jugábamos ahora a ser las presas que iban tras su cazador, evitando ser a) devueltos a su hábitat natural, o b) colocados como trofeo en alguna sala de una cabaña de madera.

—¿Te refieres a…la_ profecía_? — Si es que era posible llamarle como tal. Me tensé y apreté los puños recordando uno a uno los eventos de esa semana específica.

—No— dijo y bajó finalmente la carta. Con delicadeza la dejó en medio y puso el mentón sobre sus manos cruzadas—, porque de eso ya hace rato y te recuerdo que tienes una marca— señaló y el hombro dolió en auto reflejo—, me refiero a por qué te pediría que no vinieras a este lugar.

Enfáticamente: el no ver a Sakura. Jamás.

Mentira sería decir que no lo había pensado, las teorías iban desde los ridículos celos de madre hasta alguna suerte de destino en la que todo había sido una trampa y este sería el lugar de mi muerte a manos de una asesina que había aparentado ser dulce y gentil durante años solo con el exclusivo propósito de acabar conmigo.

Le pregunté: —¿Qué crees tú?

Se encogió de hombros y abrió la boca para decir algo. Justo entonces apareció un mesero para tomar nuestra orden y cuando abandonó la mesa se llevó las ganas de hablar consigo. Fui incapaz de sostener su mirada de rubí prolongadamente, me hallé después contemplando la ciudad por la ventana a mi lado derecho, porque todo parecía mejor si pensaba que era una película extraña en la que yo era el espectador y no el protagonista.

—Entiendo por qué querías venir con Kinomoto— apuntó de repente, quise mirarle con plenitud pero me reprimí fingiendo que ignoraba su comentario—, no importa cuán descabellado sea, uno siempre terminará haciendo lo que cree más conveniente para su corazón.

—¿A sí?

—Sí. De lo contrario no estaría aquí contigo.

Más silencio. Sentí algo saltar en mi estómago en angustia absoluta, ya había dado por sentado que Meiling había olvidado ese asunto de estar enamorada de mí, pero parece que me había equivocado. Era evidente que las razones que le habían traído hasta Tomoeda conmigo no eran otras más que la de permanecer a mi lado el mayor tiempo posible, sólo que ahora debía reprimir el deseo de saltar sobre mí con un abrazo o aferrarse a mi brazo mientras caminábamos por la calle.

Le miré y con absoluta valentía me sostuvo la mirada. La competencia de silencio que se alzaba entre nosotros cobró intensidad, tanto que los oídos comenzaron a zumbarme. Tuve que decir algo para evitar el aturdimiento.

—Estás siendo bastante…madura al respecto, Mei.

Se rio audiblemente y me sentí algo idiota. Aunque sí estaba siendo madura al respecto, lo cual me había tomado por sorpresa como muchas otras cosas, no estaba seguro de si esas eran realmente sus intenciones.

—Madurez habrá sido quedarme en casa, asistir a la escuela, obedecer a mis padres y fingir que tú estabas equivocado, Shaoran. No embarcarme en una suerte de aventura épica contigo en la que estoy huyendo de aquellos que me dan comida y hospedaje, fingiendo que estás bien y permitiendo que actúes como un mentiroso ególatra.

_Ouch._

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian, y por más que lo intente jamás dejarás de ser mi primo favorito— me guiñó el ojo—, eso no es madurez sin importar cuánto intentes verlo así.

—Estás pasando mucho tiempo con Daidōji— apunté, refiriéndome más a las incontables horas que pasaba hablando con ella o las miles de cartas que se habían acumulado en su armario que al mero hecho de haber compartido un espacio específico, esa actitud la conocía de antes.

Se encogió de hombros. —Ella me ha enseñado a llevarlo mejor, si a eso te refieres. Ambas tenemos que sentarnos en las líneas mientras tú y Kinomoto se comen a besos.

—¡Meiling!

Otra carcajada sonora escapó de su boca y atrajo la atención de varios en el restaurante. No era más que una auténtica mentira, especialmente cuando ella había interrumpido una situación similar la noche anterior, era como ser víctima de alguna encantadora de serpientes. El asunto de la madurez había quedado nuevamente desmentido así que fue evidente el que aquella interrupción hizo parte de su venganza al estar enojada conmigo.

—Bromeo, bromeo— se limpió una lágrima furtiva—, sigues siendo bastante irascible.

Bufé molesto y regresó a mirarme con interés.

—Pero no eres tonto o cobarde si es lo que te preocupa. Sólo que tienes que empezar a ser más sincero contigo mismo y con los demás. Después de todo…—se pausó y me obligó a mirar justo en sus pupilas, danzantes por la emoción y las palabras que estaban a punto de escapar de su boca—, tu deber es proteger a Sakura.

Nuevamente el silencio hizo presencia en mi cabeza, no fui consciente de cuando trajeron la orden pues simplemente estaba abstraído en una nada que parecía venir de los ojos de mi prima. ¿Ser más honesto conmigo mismo y con los demás?

Como en… —Lo siento, Meiling.

—¿Por qué? — Se burló.

—Tu sabes por qué— y su risita hizo eco cuando decidí llevarme el primer bocado a la boca.

-.-

_**(Sakura)**_

—¡Estuviste genial en clase de gimnasia hoy! — Me animó Chiharu elevando los brazos en el aire—, ¡hace mucho no coordinabas la coreografía de toda la clase!

Por supuesto, no es que estuviese más que animada de haber visto a la maestra Mizuki de nuevo…menos que haya pasado la hora del almuerzo con nosotras y que haya preguntado por mi bienestar después de decir que siempre le animaba recibir mis cartas. Porque esa era otra cuestión que no había cambiado, continuaba escribiéndole de vez en cuando. La sorpresa de tenerle como directora temporal me había puesto más que contenta y la sobredosis de alegría fue visible durante todo el día.

Se estaba quedando en alguna casa grande a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del metro, no dio muchos detalles pero aseguró que todo se encontraba bien. Confiando en su afirmación me uní al grupo de estudiantes que había llegado a su encuentro durante el receso para preguntarle cuanta cosa ridícula hiciese falta. La conversación pasó de estar centrada en ella a qué tan peculiar eran las formas de las nubes sobre nosotros. Las risas no se detuvieron a pesar de haber sonado el timbre para regresar a las clases y entonces ella había decidido acompañarme a mi salón, preguntando por mi hermano y mi papá, mostrando un especial interés en el último.

Aún así había acudido a mí con gran preocupación y sólo aquella mirada bastó para que o lo entendiera, como todas las cosas a mi alrededor el que ella estuviera ahí no era coincidencia. Cuando nos sentamos en una de las gradas en césped frente a la pista de atletismo, me prometió darme alguna excusa para llegar tarde a la clase de la que me había sacado deliberadamente, guardamos silencio por lo que pudo ser una eternidad, las palabras entonces escaparon de mi boca sin habérmelo propuesto, tropezando al ser pronunciadas.

—Está aquí porque algo ocurre, ¿verdad?

Me contempló con una sonrisa nostálgica y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Suspiré.

—Ya veo— de pronto nació en mí una vaga esperanza—, ¿sabe qué es lo que está sucediendo?

Encogió el rostro un poco, pero logré ver cómo su tristeza se ensanchaba progresivamente. Tenía tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas como yo.

—¿Y Eriol?

—Sabe tan poco como tú— me sonrió—, nunca antes lo había visto tan consternado.

—¿También vino?

Asintió y desvió su mirada a la vacía pista frente a nosotras. —Sí. No sé en qué esté pensando, pero dijo que quería comprobar algunas cosas por sí mismo.

–—Pero al menos parece tener algo más de información...

Me interrumpió al negar nuevamente. —No realmente, quiere ver que te encuentres bien.

Sentí las mejillas arder un poco. Otro más que se añadía a la lista de amigos preocupados por mí, un desfile frente a mis ojos de personas que arriesgarían todo o nada por mi felicidad. Aunque para mí era claro que yo lo haría por ellos en igual medida.

—¿Cómo está Shaoran? — me tomó con la guardia baja que le llamara por su nombre, tensándome de golpe asentí para hacerle entender que estaba bien, aunque yo no estuviese segura de tal cuestión.

—¿Por qué sabe que está aquí? — Era algo que yo no le había contado a nadie que no lo hubiese visto por su cuenta o que lo escuchara por casualidad sin desatar implicaciones.

Ella se encogió de hombros y yo lo entendí. Eriol.

—Quiero verlo— le comenté—, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez.

—Él también quiere verte, y no es el único —sonrió—, pensaba visitarte tarde o temprano.

—¿Por qué no hoy? — Atiné con entusiasmo—, puedo hacer que todos estén presentes y comeremos algo muy rico. Seguro que a todos nos dará gusto vernos otra vez.

—Pienso lo mismo.

Y con la sonrisa expresa en su rostro quedó pactada la promesa.

—Hace mucho no estábamos juntas un rato— apuntó Rika cortando mis pensamientos—, me gustaría que fuese más seguido.

Naoko se echó a carcajadas antes de hablar. —Mira quién lo dice, si pasaran tanto tiempo con sus novios, las cosas serían distintas. Con Sakura todo estaba bien porque solo se ausentaba durante las vacaciones, pero ahora que Li volvió…

Todas nos reímos entre pasos y medios golpes graciosos. Pero Naoko había dado en un punto, uno que tenía toda la validez del mundo: su relación a distancia que había durado tanto o más de lo que cualquiera pudo esperar, la hacía estar también un poco sola. Igual que Tomoyo. Igual que Meiling. Me sobrecogí por un momento, Tomoyo me había prometido que ella no tenía problema al respecto, que encontraba felicidad en otras formas, pero no dejaba de cuestionarme si mi labor como amiga era dejar que me apoyara a mí en vez de que yo lo hiciese por ella. ¿Es que había personas que estaban destinadas a permanecer solas por siempre?

—¡Estás celosa! — Bromeó Chiharu terminándose su postre—, ya verás que tú también caerás en la trampa y no opinarás de la misma forma.

Más risas, adolescentes normales caminando en grupo de regreso a casa después de un corto paseo a la pastelería. Porque no había nada más por lo cual preocuparse.

Como por esa mujer que venía con un abrigo con capota en dirección contraria, una figura como cualquier otra que logró cautivar mi atención y la convirtió en un punto de concentración absoluto, alejándola de las muchas personas que caminaban alrededor, incluso de mis amigas, reduciendo el universo a la zanja imaginaria que nos separaba, éramos solo ella y yo. Los pasos de sus botas negras resonaron de alguna forma en mis oídos, decididos, intimidantes. Rondaba quizá los 20. Se acercaba a mí, o eso figuré porque era más sencillo pensar que era un encuentro casual, de esas personas interesantes que llaman tu atención y se quedan como imagen creada en tu cerebro por un par de horas.

Pero cada paso que nos acercaba aumentaba los latidos de mi corazón, tanto así que si fuese una película trillada de terror los violines de la banda sonora aumentarían su intensidad y agonizarían profesando notas agudas que te perforan los tímpanos y te hacen enterrar los dedos en la silla. Respiré pesado, viendo cómo su rostro cubierto en tinieblas se acercaba a mí, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, pasó por mi lado, mi atención capturada por el rojo de sus labios que se movieron al hablar.

—_Pronto._

Me dejó estática y un escalofrío subió por mi espalda. Me tomó un tiempo girarme en el sitio e intentar buscarle por el sendero que debía haber continuado. No estaba.

¿Había sido otro de esos sueños lúcidos?

No supe cuánto tiempo permanecí de cemento en el lugar sin parpadear o respirar del todo, sintiendo un hormigueo en mis manos por la ausencia de movimiento o quizá era por que mi corazón había dejado de latir y necesitaba que la sangre circulara de nuevo…

…Tomoyo llegó a mi encuentro y dudó en tomarme de los hombros. —¿Estás bien?

Asentí débilmente y me sentí persona nuevamente, lo suficiente para caminar con lentitud y lograr reunirme con quienes ya habían avanzado, la mirada insistente y preocupada de mi mejor amiga taladrándome la nuca, mientras mis ojos divagaban en las esquinas y calles, buscando aquella figura de ensueño que probablemente me estaría esperando en algún rincón oscuro, dispuesta a saltar sobre mí como ave de rapiña sobre la presa.

Intenté fingir sonrisas cuando fue oportuno, como cuando Chiharu se burló de una posible ensoñación en la cual Shaoran era el protagonista justificando mi actitud ausente y la parálisis parcial que me había alejado de ellas por un instante que a mí me pareció eterno, me habría encogido con un sonrojo de ser otras las circunstancias.

Regresé la mirada un par de ocasiones más, posé mis ojos en casi cada persona que venía en dirección opuesta, nadie ligeramente similar hizo aparición después, no sé si para mi fortuna o desgracia.

Su palabra, susurro o lo que sea que hubiese sido fue claro. _Pronto._

¿Para qué?

La pregunta se quedó ahí, apenas tuve tiempo de llegar a casa y arrasar como un huracán limpiando y organizando todo para la improvisada fiesta que tendría lugar en menos de nada. De forma sorpresiva había encontrado las notas de Tōya y mi padre en el pizarrón blanco anunciando que llegarían tarde en la noche. Era una mala novela, todo se prestaba para que ellos jamás estuvieran presentes en el momento menos indicado, evitando que tuviese que pedir permisos o dar excusas para ejecutar lo que me había propuesto. Tomoyo estaba escaleras abajo preparando el té después de haber vestido una de las mudas de ropa que siempre guardaba en mi casa, por si algo se presentaba como justo ahora.

Kero casi estalló en mi cara cuando le dije quiénes harían aparición en casa esa tarde, divagó por un rato largo y concluyó que su mejor opción sería continuar la vieja cazada pelea que tenía con el _gato_ negro de Eriol. No sé si su acto infantil fue auténtico o algún intento por olvidar qué tan preocupante era aqeullo de que la reencarnación de Clow quisiera averiguar qué estaba pasando por sus propios medios. Porque a mí me había tensado bastante, aunque me había resguardado en la posibilidad de que, contrario a las palabras de su _informante,_ sí tendría alguna cosa que decirme que esclarecería la situación.

El timbre de mi casa se vio asediado un par de veces, insistentes, cuando mis invitados hicieron aparición, cobijados todos por alguna atmósfera de felicidad que era casi palpable. Me sentí tres veces más ansiosa y con el corazón dos veces más pesado cuando vi a Eriol y sus guardianes en el umbral, tres años habían marcado la diferencia en todos, sobretodo en él, un poco más alto y grande, luciendo la misma sonrisa que me había dado al partir.

—¡Eriol! — Corrí a recibirle, me detuve frente a él y me sonrió de forma inamovible—. ¡Qué alegría verte!

—Concuerdo— me saludó y tomó una de mis manos—, ha pasado un tiempo.

Y había usado aquel saludo extranjero besando la palma de mi mano con delicadeza. Me turbé aunque no tanto como en el pasado, porque las situaciones eran distintas y yo ya había aprendido que no todo tenía que ser incómodo, que a pesar de actuar y verse un par de años mayor era un amigo cercano y solo pretendía mi bienestar. Inspiré hondo y me infundí valor para no sonrojarme.

Shaoran, que había llegado minutos antes con Meiling, refunfuñó alguna cosa que no entendí, porque justo entonces Nakuru me había estrechado con fuerza como saludo, casi asfixiándome, reparando en cuán bonita y estaba y cómo me parecía cada vez más a mi hermano. Yo gruñí con esa afirmación y ella suspiró acongojada cuando le dije que él no estaba en casa.

Luego me cuestioné: ¿en dónde estaba metido? Aún no le había cuestionado a qué acuerdo había llegado con Yukito –o Yue– si es que había existido alguno y no podía dejar de pensar en si las cosas estaban bien, igual o peor que la última vez. Porque ninguno se había tomado la molestia de hablarme, dejarme un mensaje o alguna razón. Creía estar lo suficientemente grande y ser lo suficientemente madura como para estar al tanto de una relación que me afectaba por todos los flancos, siendo ellos mi hermano, mi amigo y mi guardián.

Despejé la cuestión por un momento y permití que entraran todos a casa, tomando asiento y comenzando un pequeño festín con el té y los pastelitos que ya estaban en la mesa. Fui momentáneamente secuestrada por Eriol y mi nueva directora, en un rincón de la sala tras el sofá y justo a la ventana.

—Estábamos preocupados por ti— me dijo ella con su tono afable, el mismo que había usado conmigo en la escuela pero que no había mencionado tan inquietante detalle.

Miré a Eriol y él habló. —No sé qué pueda pasar, Sakura, pero estamos aquí para apoyarte— aseguró.

Tomó a la mujer de la mano y se unieron a la infinidad de cosas que ya acontecían en el living, Kero y Spinell peleándose por ahí, Nakuru curioseando cuanta cosa pudo encontrar y el gesto fruncido de Sharoran al ver a Eriol, siguiéndole y taladrándolo con la mirada sin que él se inmutara con el odioso gesto.

—Está celoso— me dijo Tomoyo cuando acudí a su encuentro.

¿Shaoran? ¿Celoso? Me reí internamente, aunque una pequeña risita logró escaparse, porque no había contemplado ver a alguien como Shaoran sumido en un estado tan visceral como ese, muchísimo menos admitirlo y ya que yo misma no tenía cómo asegurar tal cosa, acudí a quien había implantado aquella idea en mi cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te pusiste muy contenta al ver a Hiiragizawa de nuevo— se explicó sonriendo.

—Pues no tiene por qué.

—Lo sé, pero ¿qué harías tú si fuera a la inversa?

¿La verdad? Jamás lo había contemplado. Y dudo que alguna vez lo hiciera, pero con mi mejor amiga haciendo estragos por ahí no sería cosa fácil el evadir tal cuestión. Decidí concentrarme en el desastre que había sido el intento por repartir una sencilla trata de frutas, más de uno terminó con la cara embarrada de crema y Tomoyo no paraba de sacar fotos a diestra y siniestra, secundada por las carcajadas de Meiling que parecía estar de mejor humor consigo misma y con el mundo en general y eso me había tranquilizado bastante.

Pero la serenidad no podía durar para siempre y cuando llegó el momento de relatar lo ocurrido hasta ahora, los ojos de todos –excepto por Eriol quien parecía conocerlo todo de primera mano– bailaron apremiantes en preocupación, con frecuencia aterrizando sobre mí para comprobar que me encontraba en una pieza y que aquel intento de respirar y ser persona no me estaba costando más de la cuenta.

—¡Estoy bien! — Exclamé en alto para calmar a todo el mundo—, de verdad.

Esa era una verdad a medias, estaba bien si se trataba de caminar con cabeza en alto y llenar mis pulmones de oxígeno, pero no lo estaba tanto si se trataba de cómo estaba lidiando conmigo misma.

_¿A quién pensabas contarle, Sakura, que creías estar perdiendo la razón?_

Tanto como para andar viendo alucinaciones en la calle, tener sueños a medio día y caer inconsciente como si tuvieses de nuevo doce años y todo fuese nuevo para ti. Por supuesto, no podía confesar tales cuestiones ni a mi reflejo, porque incluso él tomaría una de las dos alternativas posibles: se burlaría en mi rostro o me tomaría prisionera para ponerme en una jaula protectora para que la peligrosa luz del sol jamás pudiese tocar mi piel de nuevo.

—Solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer, Sakura— mi atención fue de repente llamada por Eriol al lado opuesto de la habitación—, y eso es: esperar.

Quien saltó de inmediato fue Shaoran, y a pesar de no pronunciar palabra alguna fui capaz de ver en sus ojos un brillo extraño que delataba un millón de cuestiones sobre las que mi mete se puso a trabajar a kilómetros por hora.

_¿Esperar a qué? ¿A que alguien más desaparezca? ¿A que a ella le pase algo?_

O eso creí leer en él.

–—De igual forma creo que lo más prudente es que Yue continúe enseñándote, si estás más preparada será mejor, ¿no crees?

Me guiñó un ojo, yo reí, Shaoran gruñó.

Pero nadie pudo objetar a tan elemental razonamiento. Era lo mejor, todos lo sabíamos, y por eso se habían tomado la molestia de contactarle de nuevo a sabiendas de ser tan negligente y testarudo, igual a aquel del que intentaba alejarse.

La discusión se desvió a temas menos existenciales y potencialmente más saludables, cambiando mi objetivo de plática cada rato, tocando cosas como el clima, la escuela, mis amigas, mi familia, mi hermano, la odiosa tarea de matemáticas y el delicioso tarro de helado que, estando antes en la nevera, terminó siendo devorado por una batalla ilógica de cucharas que tuvo lugar en la mesa. El evento principal había estado a cargo de Meiling y Eriol, hablando como amigos de toda la vida y retándose como enemigos de otras dos. Shaoran sufrió una jaqueca de helado casi tan severa como la mía y Nakuru estaba ocupada controlando a Spinel que había comido dulce de más; Kero lloraba en el regazo de Tomoyo al sentirse decepcionado por no acabar en la ronda final de una improvisada competencia de dulce.

¿Por qué no podía todo ser así? Amigos nuevos y antiguos divirtiéndose a sus anchas con cosas estúpidas sin que alguna cuestión extraña, de la que ninguno tenía pista alguna pero a la que todos temían, amenazara con destruir aquel estado de quietud y felicidad. Ah sí, porque ninguno ahí era _normal_, ni siquiera aquellos que no tenían magia alguna y que eran humanos como cualquier otro.

De pronto les vi a todos ellos colocándose en pie, dispuestos a partir y dejarme con las cuestiones a medias.

—¿Se van? — había una evidente tristeza en mi voz.

—Tranquila, vamos a vernos con frecuencia— me calmó Mizuki—, te aseguro que estaremos ahí para ti cuando lo necesites.

Fue un breve instante pero esas palabras lograron que me sintiera menos inquieta.

Y de pronto me había abrazado Nakuru –hasta casi asfixiarme, de nuevo– como despedida, Spinell lo hizo de forma más cortés y Eriol había besado mano y la de mi mejor amiga con el actuar tan refinado al que aún no lograba acostumbrarme.

Luego había ido con Shaoran y cualquiera que los hubiese visto los habría confundido por un par de muy buenos viejos amigos, ignorando el gesto grosero que había implicado el no saludarse cortésmente al llegar, porque cuando Eriol le abrazó por los hombros y le dijo no sé qué cosa en un buen humor aplastante, él no se quejó.

_**-.-**_

_**(Shaoran)**_

—¡Ánimo! — su susurro, que no había sido tal cosa, llegó profundo y me caló, justo cuando me abrazaba por los hombros a pesar de que me había mostrado inconforme al respecto—, cualquiera que te vea con esa cara dirá que no estás contento de haber regresado.

—Eso es porque no lo estoy, en parte— confesé—. Pero no es como si te debiera una explicación.

—Creí que habíamos quedado sin rencores.

—Así es, pero no estoy de humor para hacer amigos, Hiiragizawa.

—Ya lo somos— animó—, te has ahorrado una parte del plan.

A mí me hubiese parecido de lo más ameno y sensato de no ser porque no me había agradado la forma en la que la atención de todos se había desviado por momentos hacia sí mismo. Especialmente la de Sakura, porque lo cierto es que debíamos estar concentrados en otras cuestiones y su visita se había desatado precisamente por aquello. Sumando, además, que me había gustado menos que nada su propuesta de quedarnos pasivos como osos perezosos, colgados de algún árbol esperando a que el viento los meciera…o los tumbara de su rama favorita, acabando con su sueño y con su paz.

Era mi actitud la de afrontar los peligros de frente, con temor o sin él, arriesgándolo todo sin importar lo que perdiera para cumplir un único objetivo. Sangre combativa, habrían dicho mis hermanas, pero era cierto que era lo que palpitaba en mí. Aunque claro, la decisión no recaía en mis hombros.

Sonreí, o eso me pareció. —Dime que tienes alguna cosa que pueda serme útil.

—Ninguna— ¿Había mentido?

—Es una lástima— acoté abandonándolo en el umbral de la puerta exterior—, pero si de verdad estarán por ahí, es evidente que _vamos_ a necesitar manos extra.

—No era otro mi objetivo al venir, _Shaoran_— me tensé cuando usó mi primer nombre—, estaré al pendiente.

La sonrisa que se coló en su rostro no se deshizo cuando el grupo partió completo. Prometió estar al tanto, lo que significaba que de desatarse alguna otra sombra, peligro, ataque o lo que sea, lo sabría de forma inmediata, aunque su poder hubiere diezmado. Y aquel pensamiento hizo que me cuestionara algo que no me había pasado por la cabeza hasta entonces: ¿estaría Eriol Hiiragizawa al tanto de mi situación? Es decir, habiendo él creado a Akizuki y Spinell-sun, y su vida anterior a Yue y Kerberos, era posible que pudiera darme luces al respecto, tendría entonces que preguntarle en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Y rogaba al cielo porque pudiera otorgarme alguna respuesta.

—¿Piensan quedarse un rato?— Daidōji apeló a mi presencia aferrada a la entrada como si de ello dependiera mi vida. Sakura apareció tras ella.

—No creo— dije, encogiéndome de hombros—, no quiero estar cuando tu hermano regrese— Le hablé a Sakura.

Su rostro se contrajo, dubitativa. —¿Por qué? Puedo ponerlo en su lugar si hace falta.

Me reí con la imagen que su comentario provocó.

—Él y tu hermano no quedaron en buenos términos, Kinomoto— saltó Meiling a mi defensa—, es mejor que nos evitemos cualquier otra dificultad.

Eso hizo que la sangre me hirviera un poco. Todavía recordaba esa vez, la segunda noche que había pasado en Japón y la primera en la que no había dormido en un buen tiempo. Sakura reposaba en su cuarto, custodiada por compañía femenina y absorta en un sueño que había empezado como un desmayo, uno preocupante e inesperado, que me traía de los nervios caminando de un lado a otro por la sala.

—Mocoso, vas a abrir un hoyo en el suelo— tentó Kerberos.

Pude haberle gritado pero preferí guardarme el sonoro "cállate" que ya iba a medio camino por mi garganta. No había cómo apaciguar mi temor, mi ira, mi frustración. Esa sombra había establecido un contacto con Sakura que nadie pudo disolver, sumiéndola en una inconsciencia momentánea que no me era desconocida, era un hechizo de ellos que te arrebatan el brillo de la mirada y te dejan en un estado de ceguera tal que tus pupilas parecen desaparecer al tornarse similares al iris. Cuando cayó inerte frené su caída pero eso logró que las menos me temblaran desde ese instante y no dejaron de hacerlo incluso al dejarla con delicadeza en la cama de su habitación.

Luego había huido de la escena, formulando alguna teoría o defensa que lograra hacerme sentir menos intranquilo. Pero no había logrado nada.

El picaporte de la entrada principal se movió, supuse que alguien entraba y deseé con toda mi alma que fuera el padre y no el hijo. Me equivoqué y el estómago saltó en su sitio cuando el hermano de Sakura puso su mirada helada en mí, sin embargo me mantuve impasible y dejé que Kerberos saliera de su escondite –mi espalda– para lidiar con lo que yo no me atrevía. Aún.

—Buenas noches— dijo de mala gana. Ninguno de nosotros correspondió el saludo.

No hacía falta magia, solo sentido común y algo de instinto para ver que mi posición tensa y el ceño fruncido del monstruo de felpa a mi lado no era presagio de buenas noticias y el tipo sí que tenía de ambas cosas. Suspiró largo y se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala antes de pedir por alguna explicación.

—Tómatelo con calma, Sakura duerme— advirtió el adefesio naranja—, pero algo pasó hoy y se encuentra muy débil.

Frunció el ceño y yo supe que se había abierto una ventanita al infierno, de esas que dejan escapar demasiado calor y miseria. —¿Está bien?

—Por ahora, pero creemos que no va a terminar aquí.

Apretó los puños dejando los nudillos ausentes de circulación. Me sentí dando explicaciones ante un jurado, verdugo y juez del que dependía mi vida, la que podía acabar con un chasquido de sus dedos. Pero era lo correcto, porque era su familia y porque su padre, aparentemente, no podía tener información al respecto. Alguien tenía que recibir noticia y lidiar con la responsabilidad.

—¿Qué harán?

—Aún no sabemos— yo continuaba silente—, pero ya pensaremos en algo. Lo primordial es que Sakura se recupere.

—…no habría pasado nada si alguno hubiese hecho algo por protegerla.

Perdón, ¿qué?

—¿Disculpa? — abrí la boca y por una fracción de segundo deseé haberme mordido la lengua—, ¿cómo sabes que no hicimos nada? No estabas ahí.

—No soy idiota, seguro Sakura hizo algo tonto y se precipitó, como siempre. Hay que vigilarle de cerca.

—No es como si tú lo hicieras mejor— espeté—, al parecer te estás ocupando más de tus asuntos últimamente.

_Shaoran Li, se te está contagiando lo bocaza de Meiling y lo imprudente de Sakura. Acabas de formarte un serio problema._

Se levantó de su lugar, caminó hasta mí sin cambiar la expresión y me hizo frente a pesar de ser un poco más alto, le sostuve la mirada, frunciendo el ceño por igual, sintiendo cómo los músculos se tensaban en mí de arriba abajo al cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho. Me preparé mentalmente para las muchas posibilidades, un puño estrellado en mi cara, un golpe en el estómago, un insulto bien pensado para el que probablemente no tenía respuesta.

—Te estás metiendo en lo que no debes, mocoso.

En mi fuero interno existió una risa sonora. —No tienes una idea— correspondí.

Suicida, en eso acababa de convertirme.

—¡Te permito estar aquí porque hace feliz a mi hermana!— Gritó finalmente, como yo esperaba—, no sé por qué estúpida razón, pero es así. En el momento en el que quiera puedo echarte a ti y a tu _amiga_ a la calle, así que cuida lo que dices.

Quise decirle que lo intentara, que me importaba una mierda lo que pensara de mí porque ese era el lugar y el instante en el que yo debía y quería estar, pero me tomé un par de minutos para soltar una respuesta más coherente.

—No creo que eso haga feliz a Sakura— solté—, y lo que buscamos es que ella esté bien, ¿verdad? Yo le ofrezco mi compañía, porque es como dices. ¿Qué tienes tú?

La compañía de Kerberos me había pasado desapercibida hasta ese momento, cuando tiró de mi camisa y me miró con una expresión que no supe descifrar en su cara de títere. Pero ya sabía que había metido la pata y no necesitaba que me lo recordaran estúpidamente.

El hermano me tomó por la camisa y me levantó un poco. No me inmuté.

—¿Crees que eres el único que tiene problemas? ¿Que me creo ese cuento del viaje sorpresa? Mi padre es demasiado bueno con todos pero yo no soy igual, y no me alegra que andes refugiándote aquí poniéndonos en riesgo. No. Me. Agradas. Mocoso— me dijo serio y apretó su agarre—, si en mis manos estuviera, no te quedarías con Sakura.

Fruncí los labios tanto que llegó a doler, pero encontré valor a pesar de no estar intimidado, y respondí de forma contundente. —Acostúmbrate, porque no la voy a dejar, te guste o no.

Y no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Lo supe por la forma en la que sus ojos destilaron ira en mi contra, lo cerca que estaba de recibir una paliza –si yo no supiera defenderme, por supuesto– y la ridícula cantidad de adrenalina que se había disparado en mí advirtiéndome del peligro latente.

—Tōya…— una voz pasmada irrumpió y todos nos fijamos en el _intruso_ que había arribado, Kerberos regresó a esconderse a mi espalda. Era el padre—. Esa no es la forma de tratar a un invitado— por un momento, estuvo serio.

El tipo no me soltó después de un rato pero cuando lo hizo tampoco me moví, esperando por alguna cuestión, que evidentemente no sería una disculpa, que cortara tajante la tensión que se había apoderado del ambiente.

—No es un invitado, papá— fue su frase de salida y desapareció como si se la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

—Discúlpalo—me dijo el profesor—, para él no es nada sencillo.

Algo me dijo que hablaba también por sí mismo y con él sí que sentí la responsabilidad de actuar como era debido y no como un desquiciado que iba buscando pleito por ahí. Porque siendo honesto, de no ser por aquella interrupción las cosas habrían terminado _mal_. Bastante mal de hecho.

—No se preocupe, no es mi intención que nada le pase a Sakura.

Posó una mano en mi hombro y logró que aflojara la postura. —Lo sé.

Con esa muestra de confianza me había quedado por lo que quedaba de semana, comprometido pero decidido, aunque debía admitir que Meiling tenía razón al decir que debía ahorrarnos molestias y comportarme algo más sensato, me gustara o no, tuviera la razón o no. Sonreí a medias.

Pero no hubo tiempo de huir. Aquel responsable de ese conflicto innecesario apareció en el umbral flanqueado por su mejor amigo, de más está decir que a todos nos tomó por sorpresa que se encontraran juntos pero eso solo significaba que quizá habían logrado solucionar el no-sé-qué que les había mantenido absortos. A Sakura se le iluminó el rostro y acudió con Tsukishiro; su hermano, por otro lado, me miró con cara de pocos amigos y un claro "regresa por donde viniste".

—¿Va todo bien? — Cuestionó ella. Su invitado se encogió de hombros—. Tienes que contarme con detalle.

E ignorando cualquier posible pelea que se desatara, interrogatorios, cuestionamientos o conversaciones incómodas todos caminamos en silencio al interior. Arrebatándole el sano juicio y la cordura a su ama, Yue decidió aparecer de la nada y posó su mirada en ella, alguna advertencia que ninguno comprendió de momento pero que se volvió cristalina cuando de pronto parecía estar meditando en el césped del jardín trasero, Sakura imitando sus acciones, y los demás –excepto el odioso– sentados en alguna mesa improvisada comiendo algo al observar. El oh tan esperado entrenamiento.

Habían asumido una clásica posición hindú de meditación, la primera instrucción fue relajar los músculos y acompasar la respiración a una más calmada y casi calculada con precisión matemática, pasó así un rato y yo me sentí…aburrido. Dejé caer la frente en la mesita y alguien apretó mi hombro en señal de apoyo. No supe quién fue hasta que una de ellas habló.

—¿Difícil observar sin hacer nada? — Era Daidōji. Yo gruñí como respuesta—. Quizá deberías simplemente mirar, puede que aprendas una o dos cosas.

Levanté el rostro apenas para verle, su expresión era una amalgama entre una sonrisa y la seriedad más absoluta. ¿Había presenciado ella algo así con anterioridad? Porque parecía hablar con una sabiduría que iba más allá de lo que un mortal como cualquiera podía concebir, aunque debía admitir que sus palabras siempre habían sido convincentes, como aquella vez que nos llevó a casa y logró hacerme hablar como si fuera un ladrón interrogado por un policía. Cantar como un canario era la expresión, aunque no había sido lo suficientemente idiota para contar absolutamente todo, de lo contrario estaría sobre mi pista como lo estaba Meiling, presionando. Especialmente porque cuando se trataba de Sakura su mejor amiga quería que todo fuera transparente, ameno, simplemente hacerle la vida más sencilla.

Siguiendo su consejo posé la mirada en el curioso cuadro frente a nosotros, Sakura ahora apretaba la mirada y fruncía el ceño, haciendo alguna especie de esfuerzo adicional. Yue la miró sin cambiar su expresión serena y le tocó el brazo para hacer que se relajara.

—No lo esfuerces— aconsejó—, respira hondo y observa.

Ella obedeció y cuando su expresión se tornó más serena, aún sin abrir los ojos, pareció sumirse en un sueño improvisado completamente en su control, poniendo lo mejor de sí para completar la instrucción que a mí me había pasado desapercibida.

—¡Ya está!— Chilló eufórica pero no cambió de posición, una sonrisa se le hizo en los labios—, ya veo a qué te refieres. ¡Es genial!

—¿Qué ves?— Interrogó él por mí, avivando la curiosidad.

—No sé cómo explicarlo. Es…— se pausó—, es como ver el _color_ de cada uno.

—¿El qué?— Dijo Meiling a mi lado.

—Yue le está enseñando a percibir la presencia de los seres vivos— aclaró Kerberos con una sonrisa—, todos desprendemos alguna energía, mágica o no, pero las personas como Sakura, o el mocoso aquí presente, pueden apreciarla con mayor facilidad. Algunas culturas le llaman "aura."

—Ya había escuchado de eso— Daidōji intervino—, dicen que algunas personas pueden ver una luz que rodea a las personas, depende de tu personalidad o tu estado de ánimo.

El muñequito asintió. —Pero, cuando la energía es mágica es más _fuerte_ que la de un ser humano normal. Por ejemplo, podemos ver tu presencia y la de la chiquilla en este momento pero si estuvieran lejos, apenas unos cuantos metros, nos sería imposible.

Eso podría explicar la sonrisa de satisfacción de Sakura en el momento, estar apreciando un espectáculo de colores vivaces en medio de una oscuridad indefinida, como un arcoíris imaginario. Me pregunté cómo se vería, quizá debería intentarlo cuando tuviera oportunidad, después de todo yo también podía contar con esa habilidad.

—¿Y por qué no le enseñas tú? — Mi prima atacó sonriente—. Sabes tanto o más, al parecer.

En palabras sencillas le tildaba de perezoso y desinteresado.

Pero al adefesio pareció no importarle y se encogió de hombros. —Yue es más paciente.

—Tomoyo _es_ color violeta— se rio Sakura—, Meiling _es_ color rojo. Tú _eres_ color azul, Kero naranja y Shaoran color verde.

Oh bueno, mi color favorito, eso era bastante interesante. ¿En qué se basaba tal cosa? ¿En tu personalidad y estado de humor como dijo Daidōji? ¿O en algo como en "cómo te percibes para los demás"?

—También puedo sentir el césped— continuó—, y a muchas pequeñas cosas en él…y creo que me estoy mareando.

—Respira hondo— instruyó el guardián—, que no te agobie.

Obediente, inspiró y regresó a la pasividad que requería su aprendizaje. Sakura podría ser bastante torpe y dispersa, pero cuando ponía todo su empeño en conseguir alguna cosa era la persona más determinada que había visto con vida, expectante y abierta a las posibilidades.

—¿Recuerdas lo que habías dicho? — Cuestionó Yue casi imperceptiblemente—. ¿Aún lo crees?

Sakura asintió. —Muchísimo.

—No lo olvides entonces. Hay mucha razón en tus palabras.

Y eso me había pasado como un libro que no había leído del todo y cuyo título no conocía. Algo había dicho Sakura, alguna vez, que parecía ser sumamente importante respaldada por las palabras de un ser que sabía mucho más que todos nosotros juntos. Si la curiosidad antes había sido grande ahora era colosal, ¿por qué no lo supe con anterioridad?

—Porque cuando lo dije me pareció una locura y no quería que pensaras que había algo mal conmigo.

Por alguna razón que todavía me es desconocida pero que le mantengo a mi favor, huyeron todos al interior como si regalaran premios de alguna especie. Yo me acerqué a Sakura que aún estaba sentada el en suelo y le pregunté qué había sido aquella cosa tan importante que había descubierto por sí misma.

Su respuesta me hizo arquear una ceja. Por supuesto que había algo mal con ella, ¿pero no éramos todos así?

—¿Qué es? — insistí.

—_Todos estamos conectados_— sentenció. Finalmente abrió los ojos y los puso en mí mientras sonreía —. Cada cosa que hacemos afecta a muchas personas, por no decir a todas. Creo que incluso mucho después de que dejamos de existir. Cada cosa que decides cambia el curso de la historia, imagina entonces qué sucede con todas nuestras decisiones juntas. Por eso creo que siempre debemos obrar de la mejor forma, para que no afectemos la vida de los demás y todo esté bien.

Yo le miré impasible. ¿Cuándo tal conocimiento había tenido cabida en ella? Porque en ese breve instante había dejado de ser la despistada Sakura que había sido atrapada por un destino que no parecía el suyo, era una chica con un conocimiento que iba un tanto más allá de todo lo que yo había estudiado y aprendido, de las teorías que yo mismo pude formular alguna vez.

—Es una locura, ¿verdad?

—En lo absoluto. Yue tiene razón, creo que estás en lo correcto.

Se le escapó una risita. —¡Oye! ¿Quieres que te muestre lo que aprendí? —Sonaba emocionada—. Te prometo que es increíble.

Asentí, ella giró un poco su posición y aún con las piernas cruzadas quedó frente a mí. Tomó ambas de mis manos y las elevó en medio de nosotros, una pared imaginaria que sosteníamos con apenas rozarnos las palmas.

—Cierra los ojos— me pidió—, lo digo en serio.

Quédate ciego y estarás indefenso, eso era algo de lo que había estado convencido durante toda mi vida porque a pesar de llegar a ser engañosa la vista te fue otorgada para ser usada, para contemplar, analizar, detallar, grabar a fuego imágenes en tu memoria. Pero abierto a las oportunidades, a lo que Sakura había descubierto, a percibir las cosas desde otra perspectiva y –por supuesto– sin tener algún tipo de escapatoria, ¿qué otra opción tenía?

Algo inconforme accedí y me concentré en la oscuridad del interior de mis párpados, intensificada por la llegada de la noche una vez que el sol terminó de ocultarse por completo.

—Respira profundo y concéntrate en mí— cómo si fuera difícil —. ¿Qué ves?

Oscuridad, profunda y nítida oscuridad. Quizá estaba buscando de la forma equivocada. Retomé la respiración acompasada de nuevo y concentré mi esfuerzo en aquello de percibir la presencia de alguna cosa.

Entonces _la vi_. Bueno, no precisamente a Sakura, era su figura delineada por una suerte de luz de un amarillo tenue, casi blanca y cristalina, que se sentía extraordinariamente cálida y familiar. Habían dos puntos de color naranja y azul en algún lugar de la casa, pequeños, y luego estaba yo mismo, imperceptible a mis propios ojos pero existiendo igual. Increíble era un apelativo corto para la sensación que aquello suponía, era poseer otro par de ojos, unos diseñados para contemplar cosas que solo pocos podrían ver a lo largo de la historia, brillante y _bonita_, si es que se me permitía calificarla de tal forma. Y la primera cosa que yo había visto era a la persona que había prometido seguir hasta que me quedara vida.

—Te _veo._ — Le dije.

—¿No es fabuloso? — De pronto sentí que ponía su frente junto a la mía, justo en medio de nuestras manos, pero no me atreví a abrir los ojos. Sentir que no había otra cosa excepto nosotros dos en ese lugar, sin aventurar a más, simplemente respirar y sentir sus manos en las mías, nuestros dedos ahora entrelazados.

—Yue me dijo que la energía está conectada, así como las personas. Y la magia también.

Yo comencé a entender varias cosas. Como el por qué siempre había existido empatía con ella a pesar de nuestro abrupto comienzo, el por qué a pesar de no obrar de la misma forma nos complementábamos en batalla y magia, el por qué a mí me había correspondido estar a su lado protegiendo algo más que su existencia. Estábamos conectados y era algo independiente de nuestra decisión, a pesar de jugar esta última un factor bastante importante.

La calidez de esa imagen, de nuestras manos juntas y de lo íntimo que resultaba aquel fragmento de existencia, resultaron ser alicientes para reparar en lo que había venido a hacer a Japón en primer lugar. Sin hacer sonido alguno me llené de aire y articulé palabras que no supe cómo iban a salir.

—Necesito decirte algo.

—Lo que sea— fue su respuesta.

Tan concentrado estaba en ese instante, en la luz que emitía como si yo fuese alguna mosca atraída por su esplendor, que me pasó desapercibida la llegada de otra luz, entonces sin color alguno, que amenazaba con romper la tranquilidad de ese instante.

—¡Hora de comer! — Gritó una vocecilla molesta que reconocí de inmediato. Fruncí el ceño pero no deshice la posición—. ¡Entren o me acabaré todos los dulces!

Nos separamos con la parsimonia de un perezoso y nos miramos por lo que pudo ser una eternidad. Quizá ese no había sido el momento adecuado, todo pasa por alguna razón.

—Luego me cuentas— animó, y se levantó del suelo para entrar a la casa.

Después de un rato seguí su camino y me encontré con Meiling esperándome lejos de todos.

—¿Sucede algo? — Aventuró. No me había dado cuenta de la expresión agónica que tenía mi rostro, quizá la misma que le había causado turbación y le había llevado a preguntarme si había algo que me estuviera molestando.

Lo había, pero también había otra cosa muy importante que me tenía animado. —Estuve a punto de decirle.

Vi cómo una brillante sonrisa se le hizo en el rostro progresivamente. Lo siguiente que supe fue que me golpeó el hombro y se marchó para tomar su lugar entre los demás. Con el dolor de su golpe y la cabeza desubicada, entendí que era su forma de decir "_estoy orgullosa de ti_".

-.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de autora<strong>_**: **¡Hola bonitos lectores! Primero, me disculpo mil por la actualización tardía. Además de los muchos asuntos en casa y cosas personales, no encontraba cómo terminar el capítulo siguiente, no quería actualizar sin tener un salvavidas primero.

Pero en compensación, encontrarán un bonito dibujo en mi cuenta de DeviantART (_sam-ely-ember. deviantart. com_) llamado "Bound" que significa "unión" o "atadura". ¡Gracias a Chocolate-con-menta por el sketch! ;-; le quedó maravilloso, ella muy feliz de tomar mi petición de dibujo (hace ya un rato largo) y yo casi de infarto cuando lo vi, ha sido perfecto. Creo que el tema del dibujo le quedó bien a este capítulo, por eso decido compartirlo ahora.

¿Qué tal el capítulo? Es de mis favoritos (más que todo por la última escena). Puso de manifiesto cuanta emoción Shaoran pudiera mostrar, todas bastante precipitadas y posesivas, y ahora Eriol también entra en el tablero de juego.

No hablaré mucho de lo que ha ocurrido con Sakura, creo que ella misma hablará algún día sobre todo esto, claro que no es sencillo que tu mente te esté jugando pesado a la luz del día…pero bien es cierto que no es algo que puedas contarle a cualquier persona al azar.

God. Se me escapan muchísimas cosas. Estaré ansiosa de leer sus reviews para ver qué más pueden decirme del capítulo.

Porque, ¡sí! Si estás leyendo la historia, me encantaría saberlo y leer tus opiniones en algún review. La opción de reviews anónimos está abierta para aquellos que no tienen una cuenta en este sitio web.

A Marla, gracias por tu review. Puedes encontrar la respuesta en mi blog personal (_sam-ely-ember. blogstpot. com_).

En fin. Gracias por leer, por regalarme algo de tiempo, por los reviews, los buenos deseos y demás. ¡Abrazos para todos!


	8. VII: The Chant

**Hoshi no Gadian  
><strong>**Capítulo 7:** _"The Chant"_

* * *

><p><em>Así como no debes juzgar libros por su cubierta, no juzgues palabras por su aparente razón. El efecto de las causas es lo que obtienes al final.<em>

-.-

Mientras mis ojos reclaman el absoluto derecho de llorar la oscuridad de la noche se traga mi tranquilidad y esperanza, un aullido se eleva sobre el murmullo de la hojarasca que baila marioneta del viento y la presión sobre mi pecho incrementa. Sin escapatoria solo sé cerrar los ojos y concentrarme en la humedad de aquello que olfatea sobre mi cuello.

Un grito que no existió y el irremediable deseo de levantarme y correr.

Qué fortuna fue saber que estaba viva esa mañana, sobre mi cama y la frente bañada en sudor, mis nervios deshechos por la pesadilla.

El interruptor de mi cabeza se enciende y en un parpadeo lo he olvidado todo.

-.-

_**(Sakura)**_

No soy alguien exigente. Me gusta pensar que las personas dan todo de sí de forma voluntaria y que cuando no sucede es porque es algo que no te concierne, no debes saberlo, el mundo continuará girando de todas formas. Pero esa vez realmente necesitaba saberlo, exigía saberlo, y ya que Tōya no iba a darme las respuestas por sí mismo hice lo imposible para quedarme a solas con Yukito en espera de una explicación que no me dejara en la mitad de la nada como ya llevaba con ellos dos desde hacía meses.

Una respuesta que no vino como yo esperaba y que tuve que sacar, literalmente, a gritos descorazonados porque la situación me había hartado hasta más no poder. Lo había ignorado enfocándome en otras cosas, demasiadas, manteniendo mi cerebro en función constante mientras agotaba la energía demasiado rápido y me mandaba a la cama cada noche para caer en un coma temporal profundo e ineludible. Pero todo tiene un límite y diferente o no soy en parte un ser humano como cualquier otro y también tengo mi dote de paciencia.

Ser impaciente, preocupada y atenta es completamente distinto a ser exigente. Debí convencerme de ello de alguna forma inconsciente.

Mi espera se había agotado cuando me había sentido tan bien con el universo, mi universo, uno donde yo era feliz con Shaoran y quería que los demás también fueran felices. Y Yukito no era feliz, tampoco mi hermano. Me costaría bastante pero iba a lograr enterarme de lo que pasaba. Y lo iba a solucionar sin importar que tardara un rato o que existieran otras preocupaciones en mi camino que quizá deberían ocupar mis pensamientos primordiales.

—Mi hermano puede ser bastante difícil— había comenzado a decirle cuando lo arrastré al mullido sillón—, y lidiar con él es espantoso incluso después de varios años…pero no quiero verle infeliz y tampoco a ti, así que necesito que me digas qué ocurre.

Yukito se rió a medias, desvío la mirada evitándome a mí e inspiró profundo antes de poder decir cualquier cosa.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema, Sakura, pero no puedo ver por mí mismo solamente y las decisiones drásticas no solo me conciernen a mí.

El quebradizo tono de su voz y el brillo apagado de sus ojos me dijeron que no había cosa más triste y agónica con la cual vivir que el tener que decidir todo con alguien más, nunca tú mismo, suponiendo que eso no ocurría todo el tiempo, pero que de algún modo terminaba haciendo estragos en momentos específicos de tu existencia. Sólo Yukito podría experimentar algo así, no tenía almas cercanas que quizá pudieran entender su predicamento, desafortunadamente yo era una de ellas.

…¿cómo sería? Quise saber, ¿cómo sería vivir siempre solo pero con alguien más? No poder dormir, comer, caminar, mirarte al espejo, respirar sin que otra persona esté viendo por tus ojos. Me causaba escalofríos el concebir que sería similar a vivir poseso por alguien más, jamás dueño del todo de ti mismo, pero aquello ayudaba a entender por qué Yukito quería hacerlo todo por sí mismo, porque realmente nunca estuvo solo y una vez que fue consciente de ello se hizo más difícil acarrear con cualquier cosa. Decidir, incluso, cosas para sí mismo, cosas que lo hicieran feliz.

Desafortunadamente aquello había chocado con el carácter testarudo e idiota de mi hermano. Una actitud precavida y una decisión exigente no podrían ser una buena combinación y alguna cosa había hecho imposible que siguieran llevándose como siempre, la cuestión era: ¿qué?

—¿Yue no quiere decirte? — Se me ocurrió preguntar, él asintió y supe que había dado en el clavo, el problema no era suyo.

—Y no creo que quiera hablar al respecto— se lamentó. Sonreía—. Yo tampoco logro entenderlo muy bien pero parece que a Tōya no le cayó en gracia. No quiero pelear con nadie, pero tampoco sé qué hacer al respecto.

Me hizo sentir tan mal, tan falta de esperanza y tan inútil. Sentí un nudo enorme en mi garganta y casi pude llorar pero me obligué a mantener la compostura, porque si flaqueaba mi amigo lo hacía conmigo y de ahí nadie que nos pudiera sacar del agujero negro.

Le tomé una mano y la apreté con firmeza. —Vamos a encontrar una solución, Yukito, hemos pasado por cosas mil veces más terroríficas y hemos salido con bien, esto es solo un pequeño traspié. Yo me encargaré de eso.

Tuvo entonces fuerza para mirarme, me regresó el gesto y ablandó la mirada. Sentí que me hacía parte de la tripulación fantasma de su bote que se iba sumergiendo en un océano de miseria.

—¡Será mejor que ayudes, Yue! — grité alto, como si hiciera la diferencia al escucharme. Quizá era porque quería liberar la frustración de no saber nada, a pesar de saberme en deuda con él por cosas absolutamente ajenas—. ¡También puedo darte una lección a ti si hace falta!

Aunque aquello último me arrancó una risa lo dije bastante en serio, quizá estaría gruñendo entre dientes porque sabía que tenía la razón, o me gustaba creer que así era. Estaba claro que a Tōya no podría sacarle mucha información, especialmente porque andaba más gruñón de lo usual por aquello de tener a los Li alrededor, tenía entonces que hablar con la parte del problema que me era más cercana. No por ello iba a ser más sencillo.

Tuve entonces que acudir a quien era mejor para esos asuntos que yo misma, no era otra sino Tomoyo. Después de hablar unas largas horas por teléfono me aconsejó que debía "acorralar" a Yue y exigir por una explicación, cuando me alarmé por sentirme incapaz de hacer semejante cosa me pidió que pensara en cómo sería si las cosas no se solucionaban jamás, si Yukito y mi hermano no estaban juntos nuevamente…y la sensación de tristeza que me sobrecogió fue suficiente motor para llenarme las venas de valentía. Cegada por ese específico propósito, me prometí encontrar el momento para hacer aquello.

Pensar que la felicidad de Yukito, incluso aquella que había intentado regalar al mirarme no era más que una falacia, cada sonrisa, probablemente muchas de las últimas, no eran nada más que un mecanismo ya aprendido de respuesta automática, la misma sonrisa que hacía años me hizo suspirar en más de una ocasión y que ahora resultaba tan irónico saberme víctima de una mentira disfrazada en una sonrisa bonita. Sin embargo, todo ello haciéndome consciente de que lo que buscaba ahora era una felicidad auténtica, motivada por los altibajos que en otros vi y que quería evitar para mí misma, nada de sonrisas falsas, mentiras o respuestas automáticas, simplemente sentirme auténtica, viva, lo mismo que le faltaba a mi hermano y a nuestro amigo en común para saberse satisfechos completamente.

¿Ves ahora mi desespero por encontrar la salida de ese callejón?

Pero cualquier cosa relacionada tendría que esperar porque Meiling había insistido en que teníamos que realizar una reunión ligera para evitar el estrés emocional que tanta conmoción estaba causando en nosotros. Después de que mi mejor amiga se pasara toda una mañana metida de cabeza, literalmente, en mi armario escogiendo algo para vestir, aunque no era la gran cosa, partimos al encuentro. Y yo me sentía nerviosa, no supe si era una premonición de algún tipo o el simple hecho de ser la primera vez que visitaba su apartamento desde que Shaoran y yo estábamos juntos, pero Tomoyo me guardaba la espalda y me infundía valor, como había estado haciéndolo de más últimamente y por lo cual jamás estaría lo suficientemente agradecida.

A causa de mis manos temblorosas tuvo ella que tocar el timbre y no dejaba de recordarme que las cosas continuarían siendo así por un tiempo, la incertidumbre y el nerviosismo no se irían de la nada, sería un proceso largo en el que me encontraría más cómoda con las cosas conforme las cosas adquirieran rutina, pero para mí estaba claro que en mi vida no había nada rutinario.

La puerta la abrió Meiling quien chilló de felicidad al vernos y nos arrastró hacia adentro, dejándonos en el recibidor conforme hacía no sé qué cosa en la cocina. Llegó Shaoran poco después, su estado de humor se notaba mejor e incluso sonrió un poco al saludar, eso me hizo sentir más tranquila. Después de mucho discutir y abuchear unos con otros, decidimos iniciar con un tonto juego de cartas que Tomoyo había aprendido en un viaje a Europa, nos ganó las dos primeras rondas y yo aún o entendía del todo las reglas, Meiling estaba de pelea con la baraja argumentando que estaba maldita y Shaoran se mantenía callado mirando las cartas con determinación:

—Intento calcular — me susurró.

En muchos sitios le llaman "continental" y en términos simples tienes que formar escaleras y tríos de acuerdo a las figuras y números de la baraja europea, la cosa se complica con las combinaciones y cuando tienes que sostener más de 15 cartas en una sola mano pues la otra la necesitas libre para recibir y mover tu juego. Me estaba doliendo la muñeca para la quinta mano y el marcador iba completamente en mi contra, aquí importaba quien tuviera menos puntaje, Tomoyo iba por los ceros seguida de Shaoran, en último lugar íbamos Meiling y yo, ya rondando los miles.

Y pudo pasar por una visita como cualquier otra de no ser porque cuando esperábamos por la merienda el timbre sonó de nuevo.

—¿Esperas a alguien más?— Meiling cuestionó consternada.

Cuando Shaoran respondió negativamente ambos corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo a la puerta. Se demoraron un buen rato e intercambié miradas de ansiedad con mi mejor amiga.

—¿Qué crees que pase?— interrogó.

Si ella sabía poco, incluso al haber logrado su labor como detective, yo sabía menos que nada pero por la expresión en sus rostros podía asegurar que no se trataba de nada bueno. Estaba a punto de responder cuando Shaoran apareció en el umbral, lívido, sin decir palabra alguna y me saltó el corazón como un mal presagio.

—Es un lugar muy bonito — dijo la voz profunda de un hombre—, no imaginaba que una aldea tan pintoresca pudiese ser tan atrayente.

—Es una ciudad — corrigió Meiling con voz llena de rencor, sorprendiéndome.

De pronto entró ella y le siguió un hombre alto, entrado en edad, de cabello blanco y nariz perfilada de la que colgaba un fino bigote de canoso color. Vestía un traje de corte chino que me dijo inmediatamente de donde venía, pero a juzgar por el estado de alerta de Shaoran, aún en el marco de entrada, su aparición no podía estar más lejos de algún sentimiento afín a la felicidad o tranquilidad.

Eso y el hecho de sentirme incómoda en su presencia. Si bien transmitía una autoridad que podía ser difícilmente ignorada, por alguna razón ligada a un aura purpúrea que era en definitiva mágica, el sentimiento era similar al de estar desprotegida en mitad de la noche en un callejón oscuro que huele a muerte y tristeza. Peligro.

—No me gusta— le susurré a Tomoyo.

—¿También te sientes incómoda?— volteé a verle con intriga, queriendo saber cómo había llegado a la misma conclusión si no podíamos _verlo_ todo de la misma _manera_. Encogió los hombros y dijo aún más bajito: —instinto.

Tan solo aquello me abrió los ojos a una cuestión muy importante: si mi humanidad y mi magia se sincronizaban en una alerta de emergencia, lo más sensato sería salir corriendo tan pronto tuviese la oportunidad.

—No quería interrumpir su pequeña reunión —el hombre cuando reparó en nosotras—, pero era algo que no podía esperar— se presentó finalmente —, Li Zhiqiang.

Después de intercambiar miradas, de nuevo, reverenciamos como era debido. Sentí cómo cada bello de mi piel se erizaba, impulsando adrenalina de mi corazón a las piernas para echar a correr en cualquier momento, por la forma en la que los labios de Tomoyo formaron una línea recta supuse que atravesaba por lo mismo.

Su apellido no me pasó desapercibido, a la vez que escucharle pareció explicar el descontento de Meiling y el estrés sobre Shaoran, por aquello de su curiosa fuga y de que su familia no parecía querer dejarlos ir tan fácilmente. ¿Quién era ese hombre y por qué había aparecido de repente en ese lugar?

—¡ _Wàigōng_!* ¿Puedo saludarlos a todos ya?

Me había pasado desapercibida, quizá por la tensión en el ambiente, quizá porque estaba concentrada en huir o en mis conspiraciones mentales. Junto al anciano había una niña pequeña, uno años, adorables ojos miel y un cabello oscuro como la noche, brillante, atado en colitas en ambos lados de su cabeza, dejando uno que otro mechón rizado sobre su rostro, cubierto por el sonrojo típico de su edad, de ese que te provoca pellizcarle las mejillas. Un "awww" habría estado bien para describir la ternura que te desataba solo verle.

—¿Eres Sakura? — Caminó hasta mí y me observó con curiosidad —, eres más bonita en persona.

No pude evitar sonreír a su comentario, fue casi mágico, olvidando por un momento toda esa angustia que me había tensado y hecho olvidar que estaba determinada a enfrentar todo con entereza, así fuera durante una prolongada espera, en vez de salir huyendo. Mi mejor amiga y yo nos arrodillamos para quedar a su altura y contemplar sus finos rasgos, tan bonitos como los de una muñeca de porcelana, el parecido con nuestros amigos era evidente.

— ¿Eres familiar de Shaoran y Meiling? — Le pregunté.

Asintió de forma adorable y habló de nuevo. —Somos primos.

— ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho antes? — Cuestioné a mi novio en el umbral.

—Porque técnicamente no lo somos. Son familia lejana.

—Ah— me giré a la pequeña—. Ya sabes mi nombre, ¿cómo es el tuyo?

—Li Xian — pronunció claramente, me cuestioné cómo alguien con el mismo apellido podía ser considerado familia lejana, luego vino a mí la idea de que los Li eran una familia extensa y que los lazos podían no ser todos visibles a pesar de estar unidos por algo tan importante como el apellido.

—¿Podrían cuidar de mi pequeña nieta un segundo? — Dijo el hombre—, necesito hablar con ellos dos un instante.

En realidad no había sido una petición, fue una orden porque no hubo cómo objetar, simplemente nos dejó con la niña en la sala, deteniendo el ameno y complicado juego de cartas y desapareciendo hacia otra habitación con los dueños de casa. Sin saber absolutamente nada, de nuevo, no hubo otra opción que sentarse a jugar con la pequeña niña y sentirnos felices por un rato, empezando con una serie de preguntas y respuestas que fueron desde lo más elemental de nuestras vidas hasta la mentira de una mascota felina para disfrazar la presencia de Kero en mi hogar.

Eran apenas unos 10 años de diferencia entre nosotras y ella pero el instinto maternal afloró de forma inmediata y absurda, despertando en mí una faceta que me había sido desconocida hasta ahora pero la que atendí con suma alegría, misma cuestión por la que terminé cantando una ronda infantil en chino -mal pronunciado, por cierto- a un son de palmas que no sabía pero improvisé, en medio de risitas tontas que me hicieron sentir como una niña de nuevo, Tomoyo grabando pequeños videos y tomando fotos como si no hubiese mañana.

Luego vino el interrogatorio idiomático, a pesar de su japonés perfectamente hablado aún tenía muchas cosas por averiguar y aprendió todo con tanta entereza que parecía una mujer adulta atrapada en el cuerpo de una pequeña vestida con un clásico traje chino en color rojo.

Sakura esto, Sakura lo otro. No me pasó desapercibido que estuviera demasiado interesada en mí, que pareciera conocerme de toda su corta vida pero no fue algo que me molestara. Se me hizo adorable, de hecho, y me parecía encantador encontrar a alguien que veía una suerte de modelo a seguir en mí.

Después dijo que sabía algo de artes marciales, era su propósito ser tan buena como sus primos y quiso realizar una pequeña demostración en la que después de una improvisada rutina había terminado en el suelo. Era un poco torpe y aún debía practicar, pero era consciente de aquello y prometió hacerse mejor cada día.

Fue genial, debo admitirlo.

Creo que me estaba divirtiendo bastante porque alguna cosa del destino hizo que todo se tornara de hielo nuevamente, apareció Shaoran con el ceño fruncido de forma pronunciada, tanto que no creí haberle visto tan enojado con anterioridad y era atemorizante, porque su semblante de seriedad te hacía pensar que definitivamente no había algo en su sitio.

¿Qué le había dicho el anciano?

Meiling cruzó el pasillo y salió del lugar. Estrelló la puerta y no sé si debimos ir a buscarla porque todos nos tensamos con su desaparición.

¿Qué le habían dicho a ella?

—Sakura…quiere hablar contigo.

Oh Dios. Si su llegada me había puesto incómoda no sé qué haría al estar encerrada en una misma habitación con él. ¿Qué quería decirme y qué sabía exactamente? No podía huir y dejar al anciano plantado con lo que pretendía decirme en la punta de la lengua, esa no era mi forma de actuar y de algún modo sentí que le debía respeto a pesar de no conocerlo y de ser…extraño, pero una parte de mí reconocía que era una idea excelente y tentadora.

Después de ver a Tomoyo con preocupación y respirar profundo, me levanté del sofá, dejé a la pequeña a su cuidado y caminé hacia la habitación aquella, deteniéndome justo al lado de Shaoran para susurrarle e intentar obtener algo con lo cual prepararme.

—¿Quién es? — Porque además de su nombre, que no recordaba bien, y de la inseguridad que me hizo sentir al entrar no sabía absolutamente nada.

Tragó saliva. —Un miembro del consejo.

De ese consejo de magia en China, donde los Li estaban casi todos incluidos, su madre uno de los principales miembros a pesar de ser la más joven entre ellos. Los que habían estudiado los legados, tomado decisiones y esperado reportes hablando a través de la madre de Shaoran. De los que yo no supe mucho hasta mi segunda visita a su casa en Hong Kong y del que aún desconocía muchísimas cosas. _Ese _consejo.

Era serio, Dios mío, sabía que era serio. Nadie de tan alto título se aparecía porque sí en tu casa y pedía hablar con las personas por separado. Yo no era la manzana más alta del árbol ni la más lista, simplemente _diferente_, pero estuve segura de una cosa: venía a preguntar por la _fuga_ de Shaoran y Meiling. Que entonces pareció errada, más de lo que era en principio, a pesar de que jamás le vi como algo malo y de encontrar esperanzador aquello de obtener algo de apoyo, simplemente algún evento aleatorio, producto de la adolescencia y de la imprudencia típica de la edad, no una suerte de catástrofe mundana que había obligado a un grupo de adultos a enviar al más anciano a una misión de espionaje y reconocimiento. Eso si no era in intento para llevarlos a casa.

—No te preocupes, no creo que haga algo— aseguró—, pero Sakura…no le digas nada.

Asentí, absolutamente segura de que en el momento en el que alguno dijera algo de lo ocurrido los problemas tendrían solución después de un viaje a otro país. Caminé a través del pasillo y entré a una habitación, creo que era la de Meiling, el hombre me esperaba frente a una mesa improvisada, una sonrisa bajo el blanco bigote y los ojos oscuros examinando la expresión en mi rostro, misma que me había forzado en hacer lucir como seriedad absoluta.

Esperaba que la fachada de fortaleza me durara lo suficiente.

—Señorita Kinomoto, es un placer.

_A mí me gustaría poder decir lo mismo._

Me mordí la lengua y tomé asiento frente a él, después de que no dijo nada decidí hablar primero.

—¿Sucede algo?

Se rio un poco. Me sentí tan incómoda que tuve que cruzarme de brazos para disimular la sensación, un cosquilleo me estaba recorriendo la espalda, aparentemente yo era un sujeto de estudio bastante interesante y mi pregunta había logrado avivar su curiosidad.

—Ahora mismo no sucede nada, pero eso no significa que vaya ser así para siempre.

No podías llamarle "nada" a esa persona desaparecida, a las extrañas figuras, a las visiones que tenía y no había compartido con nadie. Si eso era "no sucede nada" no sé qué debía esperar cuando ese status quo cambiara. Claro, si no lo había hecho ya.

Me reí internamente cuando quise preguntar algo más, parecía que los roles se habían invertido. —¿Qué busca? ¿Shaoran hizo algo malo?

_Sakura, ¿cuándo te volviste tan buena mentirosa?_

—No. No podrías calificar _eso_ como algo malo. Me han enviado simplemente como un supervisor, quieren ver si las cosas están en orden.

—A mí me parece que están bien, usted recién interrumpió un amistoso juego de cartas. — Me defendí.

Esta vez sí rio audiblemente. —Ya entiendo por qué todos parecen estar tan interesados en ti. Eres toda una cuestión, ¿eh? Bastante interesante.

Sí, sin duda alguna conejillo de indias para estudio de laboratorio.

Le miré desconcertada, intentando descifrar aquello de más de un par de personas interesadas en mí, no es como si fuera yo el centro del universo, alguna clase de sol cuya gravedad hace que los planetas giren a su alrededor.

—Supongo que el chico aún no te ha dicho nada.

Quise bufar cuando malinterpretó mi desconcierto, nuevamente me obligué a mantener la compostura. Encogí los hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa recordando que él ya me había prometido decirme lo que estaba ocultando, realmente no quería saberlo de boca de este sujeto, especialmente porque no sabía si estábamos hablando de lo mismo y porque estaba segura de que sus palabras se distorsionarían en cualquier momento, a pesar de no haber hecho nada contra mí había algo en mi interior gritando que no podía confiar en él, después de todo era un aparecido cuyo nombre apenas había acabado de escuchar.

—Sabes que se ha ido de casa y que estamos vigilando sus movimientos— asentí, aunque eso último me había llegado de golpe—, y aun así estás aquí, haciendo una amigable visita como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—Porque no es la gran cosa. Creo que lo hizo por alguna razón de peso y eso es todo lo que necesito saber. Yo confío en él.

—Nada te hará cambiar de parecer, sospechar incluso, ¿verdad?

Negué. Él chasqueó la lengua y cambió de posición sobre el asiento. —El chico es más peligroso de lo que crees— me dijo—, has sellado tu destino con tu decisión, ambos lo han hecho, y es una lástima.

¿En qué sentido? Fue inevitable reírme un poco. —Todos lo hacemos todos los días, ¿no cree? Que usted me haya dicho tal cosa pudo incluso haber modificado tal destino.

Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. Eso no le había gustado mucho que digamos pero su cambio de actitud me hizo sentir victoriosa y confiada. No había nada por lo cual temer, yo estaba absolutamente segura de eso, así como estaba segura de no querer separarme de absolutamente ninguna de las personas por las que sentía aprecio, mucho menos Shaoran.

No dijo nada más, asumí que no tenía por decir nada más y me levanté. —Gracias por el consejo— reverencié —. Permiso.

-.-

_**(Shaoran)**_

—¿Q-qué fue todo eso?

Después de lograr salir de la _reunión_ (que pareció más un funeral, una ejecución militar o cualquier cosa de deprimentes dimensiones) y de explicar a quien debía las cosas que debía, logré encontrar espacio en el sofá del living y dejar la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta intentando capturar aire a bocanadas. Justo Daidōji había llegado y se sentó a mi lado mirándome expectante…no había que tener los ojos abiertos para descifrarlo.

—No tengo idea— le dije y me reí—, no tengo la más mínima idea.

—¿Meiling está bien?

No. No lo estaba. Y para ser sincero pensé que yo iba a llevar la peor parte al ver a ese sujeto en la puerta de mi casa, juré que me iba a esposar y llevar a rastras a Hong Kong, luego encerrarme en alguna mazmorra donde ni el aire o la luz pueden pasar, pero lo cierto era que mi prima había terminado con el mayor peso sobre sus hombros, especialmente porque su orgullo, casi tan inquebrantable como el mío, no le había permitido deshacer el mal gesto ni llorar frente al anciano, no hasta estar fuera por completo de su vista, razón por la que había huido a la calle, quizá a golpear algo en el camino. Sentía lástima por la primera persona que le dijera al menos un "hola".

—En lo absoluto, ¿cómo estarlo después de que le dijo tanta…cosa? — me mordí la lengua para no maldecir, la niña esa aún estaba por ahí, revoloteando con los naipes que antes habíamos usado.

Es que ¿cómo ponerlo? Todo aquello de que era estúpido estar ahí conmigo porque no tenía voz ni voto en nada que pudiese concernir a la magia, como si su lugar en el mundo hubiese sido improvisado y Meiling fuera solo un anexo molesto a la familia Li, que no tener poderes la convertía en alguien _corriente_ sin importar cuánto se esforzara…eso le jode el autoestima a cualquiera. No la culpaba por querer quebrarle esa quijada llena de orgullo y ancianidad, pero habría sido aún más estúpido acabarle a golpes en ese lugar.

Estaba expectante, por supuesto, en conocer por qué había arremetido en su contra cuando era nada más que la visitante del criminal que debía ir a prisión.

Abrí los ojos y vi cómo Daidōji me incitaba a continuar, tuve que enderezarme para buscar algo de conexión con la realidad y no decir cuanta estupidez quisiera escapar de mi boca.

—Si quieres saberlo, dijo que ella era una inútil— eso en resumidas cuentas, su rostro se encogió en sorpresa—, que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles y que estaría mejor en alguna escuela privada en China que intentando encajar en un mundo que no es el suyo.

Conforme su gesto se vio aún más acongojado se le atoraron las palabras en la boca y yo asentí, se apretó el pecho con ambas manos en un nudo que parecía imposible de deshacer. Eso mismo, no había cómo responder a tal acusación excepto por aquello de los golpes. Y hubiese sido genial siendo que mi prima parecía convertirse en alguna experta en combate.

—No la culpo por intentarlo— se lamentó—, creo que la entiendo. No es fácil quedarte en los límites y observar, a veces solo quieres intentar…

—Yo no me preocuparía, ya la conoces, eso no va a ser motivo para desanimarla. Vendrá más odiosa y obstinada que antes.

O esperaba que así lo hiciera, de lo contrario, me quedaba sin apoyo, al menos uno enorme.

Nos quedamos en silencio bastante rato, solo estaban los esporádicos ruidos de Xian que parecía haber entrado en un estado de mutismo inexplicable y solo dejaba escapar una que otra risa, ignoré su figura, porque no era realmente tan importante, y dirigí la vista hacia el pasillo que daba a Sakura y a Zhiqiang deseando con cada fibra de mí que todo fuera _normal_. Aunque no dudaba que de salir algo de forma inesperada ella le dejara inconsciente y saliera corriendo, Sakura siempre daba pelea.

—Oye…¿puedo preguntarte algo? — susurró, quizá porque quería evitar que cierto par de oídos escucharan.

—Depende.

Se dedicó a elegir las palabras con cuidado, ambos sabíamos que mi respuesta dependía de cómo pusiera aquella pregunta. —Hay algo que no le has contado a Sakura, ¿verdad?

Me giré a verla, incrédulo. No supe si lo había hecho de forma inconsciente o a propósito pero se me había olvidado eso de que ella parecía leerte la mente. Su sonrisa apremiaba por un monosílabo que respondiera su cuestionamiento, abrir la boca dependía de si ella pretendía guardar el secreto conmigo o no. Pero era evidente que ya tenía la certeza del par de secretos que había sobre mis hombros, o al menos de su existencia, misma razón que en parte aseguraba su silencio, al menos hasta que yo mismo cambiara esa situación.

—Lo supe aquella vez que te pregunté el por qué se mudaban aquí— interpretó mi silencio como una afirmativa, cuando exigí por su explicación simplemente me dijo: —intuición.

Ya. Intuición. Quizá a un par de nosotros nos hacía falta un poco de esa.

—No diré nada— aseguró, creo que ya habría dicho algo de no pensar así—, pero debes saber que Sakura no es la misma, lo que sea que no le hayas dicho quizá no lo tome como esperas…ha cambiado, mucho— sonrió—, y eso es en parte gracias a ti. Deberías tomar el riesgo de decirlo.

Es decir que no establecería alguna barrera entre ambos, que no haría lo que era debido (y muy suyo) pidiéndome que regresara con mi familia, creyéndose culpable de lo que estaba pasando, mismo asunto que yo desconocía, y no intentaría alejarme solo porque el consejo había dicho que era peligroso estar juntos. ¿Había alguna Sakura que yo no conocía y que se estaba comportando más como…yo?

Sus ojos brillaban curiosos esperando que yo dijera otra cosa. No era la primera vez que intervenía en mi camino para aclarar las cosas respecto a Sakura, pero a diferencia de las otras veces, apelé a su apreciación por iniciativa, no porque fuese ella quien buscara alguna respuesta de mi parte.

—Daidōji…¿qué harías si te pidieran renunciar a lo que es más preciado para ti?

Hubo un prolongado silencio luego de mi pregunta. Su mirada divagaba por el lugar, a veces posándose en mí, a veces en la niña jugando en la mesa, a veces en la nada…su mente trabajando para descifrar las palabras que había usado. Esperaba que diera con la cuestión por sí misma, no me gustaba tener que dar explicaciones de más porque para mí era eso mismo: algo que estaba demás, las cosas eran absurdamente evidentes…sin mencionar que decir aquellas palabras, una por una, resultaría venenoso y dañino para mi bienestar, uno que estaba al borde del colapso.

Por suerte para mí logró dar en el clavo y por la forma en la que habló me quedó claro que entendía los cómos y quiénes de forma casi absoluta.

—Creo…que no importaría tanto lo que yo hiciera sino cómo ese _algo_ se vería afectado. Si te es preciado, verás por su bienestar, no por tu interés personal.

Eso fue como recibir un balde con agua…traída del océano ártico.

Yo tenía claro (y me había recriminado bastante por ello) que estaba actuando de forma egoísta, Meiling me lo había dicho en la cara a pesar de apoyar mi decisión, pero a pesar de saberme errado y probablemente idiota, no había hecho nada por reparar la situación. Sí, me habían dicho que debía separarme de Sakura por todos los medios, mi reacción fue inmediata y fui en contra de ese mandato, estaba consciente de haber cometido alguna suerte de error abismal, pero no contemplé que pudiese tener una proporción semejante. Por la forma en la que me había dado aquella indirecta tan directa lo hacía ver como el preludio del apocalipsis.

No por mi interés personal.

Idiota. Tomar el primer vuelo a Japón, gastar ahorros, renunciar a todo _porque sí_. Por mi estúpido interés personal.

—A veces no hay marcha atrás— dijo cuando, quizá, vio esa sonrisa irónica de medio lado en mi boca —, pero siendo honesta, muchas veces no queremos dar marcha atrás. Es de humanos desear, Li, y no puedes recriminarte por hacerlo. Si a mí me pidieran dejar a mi querida Sakura atrás, quizá habría sido un poco más drástica.

Eso… decidí pasarlo por alto.

—Solo muestra lo mucho que te preocupas por ella y me hace feliz saber que te preocupas tanto. Ella lo entenderá de ese modo, no te preocupes por si intenta alejarte y hacerte regresar, dudo que quiera hacerlo. Estar alejada de ti ya le ha sido muy difícil.

La grácil sonrisa que tenía comunicó toda la información de fondo que aquella fútil confesión acarreaba. Había sido difícil. Como para sentirse infeliz, como para añorar más de la cuenta, como para no querer mandarme de una patada en el próximo avión que pretendiera regresarme a casa.

No era la primera vez que sus palabras respecto a mí eran ciertas, pero no sería la primera vez en la que tomaría su consejo a largo plazo, después de todo yo realmente quería decirlo de la mejor forma posible, evitando que por hacer las cosas de manera apresurada se resolviera todo justo como lo que evitaba y tal como ella había prometido que pasaría.

—Lo voy a pensar.

Se rió. —No has cambiado en lo absoluto.

Justo entonces apareció Sakura frente a nosotros, y contrario a cualquier cosa que hubiese podido esperar, sonreía de forma arrogante. Me causó curiosidad, aún más cuando el anciano apareció tras ella con el gesto que, supuse yo, sería ella quien debía portar. Aquello de los roles invertidos resultaba absurdamente gracioso.

Inquirí: —¿Todo bien?

—De maravilla— respondió.

Zhiqiang avanzó lo suficiente para poder llamar a su nieta y tomarla de la mano al dirigirse a la salida, no dijo palabra alguna en todo el recorrido pero sus ojos gastados se fijaron en mí un par de veces. Se lamentó en silencio.

—Ha sido interesante conocerla en persona, señorita Kinomoto— fue evidente que ignoró a los demás a propósito—. Xiao Lang…sabes que estaremos pendientes de ti.

—Lo sé, aunque no sé si deba agradecer su preocupación.

El hombre se rió y levantó la mirada, arrogante. —Te pareces a tu madre, demasiado para mi gusto.

—Somos dos, entonces.

No supe por qué razón apeló al recuerdo de mi madre como algo posiblemente incómodo, para mí simplemente se trataba de aquel desagradable evento de dos personalidades horriblemente obstinadas y similares chocando bajo abruptas circunstancias; la rectitud, disciplina y el abnegado deseo de sentirse mejor que los demás no iban bien por partida doble. Sentí que quería quebrarle un brazo yo mismo.

—¿Puedo decirle algo a Sakura antes de irnos? — La pequeña intrusa soltó el agarre de su abuelo y corrió hacia ella, pidiéndole que bajara a su altura. El susurro fue, evidentemente, imperceptible para los demás.

—Le debe una disculpa a Meiling, ¿sabe? — Le dije al tipo aprovechando la distracción—. Sé que no va a hacerlo y que a ella no le gustaría escucharla, pero no creo que deba tomarse a la ligera.

Me miró incrédulo. —¿Es una advertencia?

—No de mi parte, al menos. Tómelo como un consejo, como los que otros me han enviado a través de usted.

Asintió, ignoro si fue con ironía o auténtico entendimiento, y una vez que recuperó a su acompañante, salió por su cuenta del lugar. Respiré profundo, y casi de inmediato, pude relajar los hombros y deshacer la tensa postura, lo suficiente para lograr estirarme en el sofá y dejar de sentir que era algún mal actor sobre las viejas tablas de un teatro desgastado.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura? — La voz de su amiga me regresó a la realidad, una en la que Sakura estaba rígida dándonos la espalda.

—T-todo en orden— titubeó, se giró en su sitio y me dio la sonrisa más falsa que jamás pude ver en ella—. ¿Salimos a buscar a Meiling?

—…Quizá debamos esperarla, no sabemos a dónde fue y es mejor que encuentre a alguien en casa cuando regrese.

Asintió a mi propuesta. Intercambié miradas con Daidōji y ambos supimos que ninguno se había tragado ese mal gesto. ¿Qué había desatado ese cambio de humor?

Daidōji saltó como resorte y bailó con una ocurrencia sin fundamento. —¡Veamos una película! Seguro que tienen alguna cosa por ver aquí.

Asentí. —Meiling encargó unas cosas por internet no hace mucho.

—¡Genial! Yo elijo alguna, tú ve y prepara algo de comer.

Quise protestar. —Pero…

—Nada. Eres el más calificado para esa tarea— me tomó por los hombros y me empujó fuera—, veré que me cuente algo, no te preocupes— susurró.

Cuando estuve frente a la alacena, gruñí un par de veces cuando un razonamiento posterior me dijo que había sido manipulado de la forma más estúpida. Por supuesto, confiaba en que lo que sea que Sakura tenía llegaría pronto a mis oídos pero me sacaba de quicio no poder averiguarlo por cuenta propia, es decir, las cosas habían ocurrido bajo mi techo y por personas que tenían más que ver conmigo que con cualquier otra persona.

Una suerte de bocadillos salados salieron de la nada antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, regresé con ellos al sofá y suspiré. Tomé mi lugar en el sofá, Sakura se acurrucó colocando su cabeza en mis rodillas y Daidōji a su lado se apoderó del remoto y los bocadillos, ensimismada por Dios sabe qué cuestión. Me guiñó un ojo cuando empezaron los créditos y supe que tendría algo que decirme.

—No acabo de entenderlo— Sakura habló elevando las manos un poco, refiriéndose al filme que ya iba por la mitad—, si los extraterrestres tienen fines pacíficos, ¿cuál es su afán por invadir otros planetas?

—No es como si el resto de las cosas en la película tuvieran mejor sentido— acoté.

—¿Entonces por qué estamos viendo esto?

Intervino Daidōji. —Porque era la única película que no tenía fantasmas— Sakura dio un respingo con cada palabra—, monstruos…o asesinatos.

—¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! ¿Por qué solo tienes esas películas, Shaoran?

—Culpa a Meiling, fue ella quien eligió.

Invoca al diablo por la boca. Se abrió la puerta con suavidad, Meiling apareció en ella y se dejó caer de espaldas cuando cerró. No levantó la mirada en un rato y cuando pausamos la película decidió entrar de lleno y sentarse junto a nosotros en el sofá. Ninguno dijo nada, quizá demasiado temerosos de descubrirle afligida o molesta o de recibir algún golpe o insulto por su parte. Fue Sakura quien temporalmente se levantó y le tomó de las manos para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su sito, y cuando hubo hecho tal cosa regresó a mi lado pero no tomó su antigua posición.

Me estaba estresando de sobremanera no saber qué diablos le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

—Sakura…

—¡No es nada! — susurró.

Sin previo aviso se colgó de mi cuello y dijo algo más con el rostro escondido en mí. —Me gusta mucho estar contigo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Ajá…

Juro que jamás acabaría de entenderla.

-.-

_**(Sakura)**_

—¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes algo? ¿Estás resfriada?

Cuando me senté sobre la cama con la mirada perdida y sin prestar atención a nada en particular, Kero acudió a mi encuentro con una preocupación auténtica, arrojando preguntas sin término que cuestionaban por cualquier posible razón para mi estado catatónico. Siempre respondí negando con la cabeza. Era absolutamente cualquier cosa excepto algún tipo de enfermedad o depresión pre-menstrual. Simplemente estaba desconcertada.

De repente decidí preguntar. — ¿Puedes _crearte_ un mal presentimiento?

—No…creo entender… ¿Cómo si imaginaras cosas?

—No realmente— me pausé, busqué su figura y creo que mi mirada endureció—, querer que algo suceda pronto, algo malo, tan desesperadamente que te aferras a que ocurrirá de cualquier forma.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque la incertidumbre es algo demasiado drástico y enorme como para que no seas aplastada por su existencia, tanto para querer que la peor de las noticias arribe pronto y te saque de la miseria que supone la ignorancia. Tu mente comienza a trabajar tan rápido que no te da oportunidad de retractarte, simplemente vas imaginando escenarios distintos, uno tras otro, y las circunstancias hacen que cada uno sea más triste y deprimente que el anterior.

¿Cómo no iba a ser así? Las palabras se habían quedado incrustadas en mi cerebro de forma inmediata.

—_¿Te dijo __wàigōng_ _algo de Xiao Lang? Yo tomaría su consejo._

Xian se había marchado tarareando alguna canción que yo conocía de mi infancia.

_Kirakira hikaru osora no hoshi yo, maba taki shite wa minna wo miteru.**_

Y me había dejado fría en el sitio, recordando lo que su abuelo me había dicho antes.

_El chico es más peligroso de lo que crees._

Es cuando ruegas a cuanta fuerza mística conoces que te dé una señal para creer que no estás haciendo conjeturas demasiado pronto, o para que no te hagas cuadritos la razón, porque no acabas de entender las cosas pero a la vez las entiendes todas de una sola vez.

Estar con Shaoran era peligroso.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿De qué forma? Eran solo los primeros interrogantes que lograban asomarse, porque siendo sincera y dándole a mi imaginación el tiempo de correr sin atadura alguna, había detallado incluso en cómo serían varios posibles futuros, no todos tan bonitos o tan lógicos.

Pero en medio de todas esas resoluciones, había dado con una que me sujetaba a la realidad y me hacía pensar que a) no todo era causa perdida como querían hacerme ver y b) bien podría atarme a las circunstancias que a mí me parecían, importándome poco lo que otros pudieran decir al respecto, fuera su teoría veraz o no.

_Me gusta mucho estar contigo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

Como aquel domingo en el que llamó y dijo que vendría, el simple tono de su voz había desatado un estado de histeria tal que no me hallé dueña de mi misma. Pequeñas cosas, justo como esa, me convencían de que sin importar lo circunstancial a mí me gustaba estar con él, yo lo quería a él, y podría caerse el cielo sobre mi cabeza antes de que cambiara mi opinión al respecto.

Como esa tarde en la que habiendo terminado cobijados por un atardecer que pudo pasar como cualquier otro, nuestras manos entrelazadas parecían la promesa de un futuro juntos, a tientas y tropezones pero sin conocer otra cosa que no fuera el tener nuestras manos juntas en una metáfora permanente para no permitir que nuestros caminos se dividieran. Me gustaba mucho estar con él, como cegada por la luz que apenas había aprendido a leer, absorta, misma que me impulsaba a quizá echarlo todo por un abismo y huir, o en menor medida: ignorar y continuar adelante. Porque era lo que mi corazón buscaba, obtuvo y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar.

Entonces aquel mal presentimiento al que quería aferrarme en principio desapareció.

Sencillo, como saber que quieres estar con alguien y nadie podrá cambiar tu opinión al respecto, no tu padre, tu hermano, tus amigos o tú misma. Aferrándote a lo que has conseguido porque es lo que le otorga sentido a tu existencia, idiota o no, adolescente o no, era a lo que muchos se negaban a llamar como: sentimiento.

Siendo así las cosas, ¿qué había si estaba mal? Mi resolución era firme, además de encontrarme de súbito animada por descubrir aquello por mi propia voluntad, no intermediarios o conversaciones incómodas, a pesar de la incertidumbre y lo desconocido, había dado con las piezas en el lugar correcto.

—¡Sa-ku-ra! — Me sobresaltó el grito de Kero sobre mi rostro y solo hasta que cambié de posición, me di cuenta de que había estado sonriendo. Algo posesiva.

—¡Perdón! ¿Decías algo?

—Odio darle razón a la mocosa pero andas en las nubes. ¿Segura de que te encuentras bien?

—¡Absolutamente segura! — Decidí enfocar mi recién adquirida felicidad en darle un abrazo que pareció sacarle el aire.

Gritó ahogado en mis brazos. —¡Deja de hacer eso! ¿Qué no oyes que tu hermano te llama hace bastante?

—¿Eh?

—_¡Monstruo! ¿Qué tanto haces allá que no bajas?_

Tan rápido como inicié la improvisada danza a través de mi habitación, la terminé. Kero terminó volando de cabeza no sé a qué destino, me concentré en bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad y encontrar a Tōya y su mal humor en la mesa del comedor. Estaba tomando alguna cosa caliente como si no le causara ningún tipo de sensación, no se inmutó con mi presencia.

—A veces me da pena el muñeco ese— acotó—, debe ser terrible tenerte como compañera de cuarto.

Inflé las mejillas con enojo. Él no era precisamente la mejor persona para sacar el tema a colación pero decidí guardar silencio, quizá porque no tendría como lidiar con sus malas excusas y humor digno de un oso despierto a mitad de su hibernación.

Aunque siempre había formas más inteligentes de abordar todo aquello que a él concerniera, porque a pesar de optar por el silencio la curiosidad no es una cosa que sacias por ti misma ni de momento, eso ya lo he dejado claro, tenía que saber de una u otra forma que lo que yo había pedido en un principio se estuviera llevando al menos a medias, en otras palabras: que él mismo hubiera arreglado las cosas sin que su hermana menor tuviera que meter las manos en el asunto.

—Oye, sobre Yukito…

Alzó la mirada, su expresión endurecida me contempló una fracción de segundo y regresó a la interesante taza que sostenía con una mano, recargó el rostro en la otra y desvió la mirada a un punto entre la mesa y la salida. Quería huir.

—Hicimos un trato de paz.

—¿D-disculpa? — No me parecía que fuera la alternativa correcta, a pesar de que fuera lo que más cercano existiera.

Quería una resolución a medias pero satisfactoria, no una línea de hielo quebradizo sobre la cual caminar hasta que aguante, amenazando con resquebrajarse en un parpadeo y hundirte en lo helado del agua de invierno que te arrebata el calor del cuerpo y te sumerge en la oscuridad absoluta más rápido que cualquier otra cosa que pudiese amenazar con tu vida.

—Me dijo que estabas preocupada por nosotros y decidimos que lo mejor sería llevar todo bien hasta que se solucionen las cosas.

—Esa no debería ser la razón— negué vehemente—, no tiene por qué ser por mi causa.

—No es tu problema, Sakura — tajante, me atravesó con la mirada.

Decidí ignorar lo pesado que se sintió mi cuerpo después de sus ojos inquisitivos. —¿Y hasta cuándo sería eso?

—Hasta que termines con lo que estás haciendo— di un respingo—. Por ahora Yuki volverá a estudiar y quizá lo veas por aquí. Por eso vino conmigo el otro día.

—Ya veo. Pero…¿hasta que yo termine lo que estoy haciendo?

Con la mano libre deslizó el periódico que me había pasado desapercibido en una esquina de la mesa. Era el acostumbrado diario que llegaba sin falta cada día a nuestra casa, de impresión local y mismo foco de noticias, estaba abierto en sección de noticias que tenían lugar fuera de Tomoeda y en cuanto el título hizo impresión a mis ojos fue imposible no sofocar un gemido llevando una mano a mi boca.

_Epidemia de desapariciones. Dos jóvenes y un adulto aún están sin paradero._

—¿Sabes algo de eso?

_Como el director de tu escuela, al que la señorita Mizuki está reemplazando._

Me mordí el labio cuando no hallé respuesta alguna. Si mi hermano lo mencionaba era evidente que no se trataba de un hecho aislado, que a pesar de ya no poseer magia alguna seguía siendo un observador empedernido y ponía mucho más esfuerzo en hacer conjeturas de las cosas que parecían extrañas a su alrededor.

La cuestión era: ¿se trataba de las mismas sombras?

—Alguien…No. Creemos que _algo_ está siguiéndome— pude ver cómo, a pesar de su aparente serenidad al ocultarse tras su taza de bebida caliente, se tensó bajo la mesa, apretó el puño sobre la madera del comedor—. Pero ya no me ataca más… ¡fue por otras personas! ¿Por qué?

Estaba emocionalmente cansada, y digo absolutamente cansada, lo suficiente para no querer saber de nada en un buen rato…y ahora aparecía esto. La tristeza que se desató en mi interior al pensar en esas pobres personas y sus familias sufriendo por algo que no les concierne en lo absoluto y que, al parecer, era mi responsabilidad, fue devastadora. Había tenido ya suficiente con todo el asunto de Shaoran y sus extraños parientes lejanos, poner tantas cosas juntas me habían desgastado la razón y ahora no estaba para hacer conjeturas. Pero debía obligarme, no solo estaba ahora yo misma, estaba la felicidad que perseguía de otros a mi alrededor.

¿Qué la adolescencia es una montaña rusa de emociones? ¡Ja! Nadie sabe lo que es eso cuando tienes _algo_ de magia.

Tōya fue más rápido.

—Es fácil— le miré incrédula intentando saber qué era lo que resultaba tan sencillo—. Intentan llamar tu atención. Como eres un monstruo despistado y probablemente no entendiste de primera mano buscan otros métodos. Es obvio en muchos sentidos.

Gruñí. _Monstruo despistado_.

Por otro lado eso explicaba por qué los pasados días habían estado tan calmos, dejándome ocupar de una vida un tanto más normal y de otras cosas aleatorias que no tenían relación entre sí. Su objetivo había cambiado y yo ya no era más el blanco principal.

¿A eso había hecho referencia mi visión cuando dijo "pronto"?

¿Y si había alguna relación entre las personas perdidas? De ser el caso sería un hallazgo importante, pero no podría dar con todo yo sola, aún debía estudiar, continuar entrenando en las tardes y dejar de hacer a Tomoyo pensar que estaba entrando en algún estado de metamorfosis emocional y psicótica.

—¡Gracias!

Huyendo literalmente de la mirada pasmada de mi hermano corrí a mi habitación, periódico en mano, y lo arrojé sobre la cama para que Kero pudiera verlo también. No le llevó mucho entender las razones y me observó atento cuando tuve el teléfono en mano.

Todo estaba haciéndolo tan rápido que estaba emocionada y orgullosa de mí misma.

Un par de timbres en espera y justo la voz que quería oír contestó del otro lado.

—¡Eriol! ¿Estás ocupado? Necesito pedirte un favor.

-.-

_**(Shaoran)**_

Había sido una completa y gran estupidez. Me refiero a haber salido a buscar al inútil de Zhiqiang como alma en pena el día anterior, había terminado por dar la cara y hacer su siempre memorable acto de arruinar un festivo momento con su actitud poco amigable y la soberbia que le brotaba de cada poro cuando creía tener la absoluta razón. Después de un rato lo había entendido: la nota de Wei no había sido una pista, era una advertencia. Eso quería decir que le tiempo que había dedicado a darle caza por Tomoeda debí emplearlo en buscar cómo responder a sus inquisitivas miradas e insultos políticamente correctos, no en comportándome como el adolescente indeciso y paranoico que se estaba apoderando de mí.

Aunque eso es una síntesis mínima de lo que realmente ocurría. El sujeto, que bien podría ser una especie de tío-abuelo lejano, pocas veces aparecía en mi casa, realmente lo conocía poco excepto por aquello de ser parte del consejo de la familia Li y demás pero no podía dar una apreciación mayor. Siendo honesto, la mayor parte de mi desprecio se había transmitido cual herencia genética desde mi madre.

Ignoro las razones, mi madre no es una persona que disfrute de hablar de su pasado o sus asuntos personales pero su gesto de serenidad se tornaba duro cuando se mencionaba apenas su nombre. Siendo quien soy y siendo quien es Li Ieran estaba claro que no era una persona de fiar y que, sin importar las circunstancias, había que mantener la distancia con el anciano.

Probablemente había dicho o hecho algo despreciable como para ganarse el rencor de alguien como mi madre. Siendo un Li jamás se sabe.

Indudablemente mi rencor se había hecho personal cuando, aquel día en el que huí a Japón, fue él quien obligó a Meiling a guardar silencio y me dio a entender que mi opinión personal era poco menos que un mosquito en la pared. Su altivez te provocaba tragar pesado para evitar soltar una sarta de maldiciones que condenarían unas tres generaciones a su cuidado, era…incómodo estar a su alrededor. En ese sentido entendía a Ieran perfectamente, me cuestionaba cómo nadie más parecía percibirlo.

Cuestión que era un poco contradictoria considerando que con ella las cosas jamás se habían teñido de un aire sencillo. Esperando todo de mí y poniendo cada desafío como la última prueba para conseguir su aprobación sobre mí mismo. Es decir, la relación con ella no fue lo que puedas llamar un clásico cuadro amoroso madre-hijo, aunque podemos considerar sus altas expectativas e inagotable autoridad como las muestras de afecto más grandes de su parte y, por supuesto, mi deseo por llenar sus estándares el sentimiento que le correspondía. Entenderla, entonces, era algo irónico considerando que jamás había existido una conexión absoluta de la que pudiese jactarme como cualquier otra persona lo haría.

Lo único bueno de la aparición de este tipo, además de saberme en bizarra sincronía con mi madre, era que habiendo ya aparecido en público (y aún más importante: con testigos), dudaba que tuviera algo más que ocultar además de su visita domiciliaria y podría desentenderme de su nefasta presencia un rato. Razón por la cual, según mi concepto, Meiling debería dejar de preocuparse y volver al tope de energía que ya estaba ausente en casa y que me permitió hablar por teléfono sin interrupción alguna.

—Entonces la niña le dijo algo— corroboré.

La voz asintió. _—No me dijo precisamente qué pero creo que tiene que ver con lo que sea que ese señor le haya dicho. ¿A ti aún no te cuenta nada?_

—Dijo que lo haría mañana. Quiere que vaya a su casa para enseñarme además otras cosas. Parece que encontró algo importante.

—_Ya veo. Creo que no deberías preocuparte, simplemente está bajo mucho estrés._

De hecho, cuando había hablado conmigo, justo antes de llamar a Daidōji, sonó igual de animada que siempre. Llamó antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo para corroborar que se encontraba bien, la escena que había protagonizado se asemejaba a un cambio de máscaras constante: angustia, indiferencia, preocupación, ternura, alegría. De esa forma era imposible predecir cómo estaría al minuto siguiente, pero confiaba que al final del día o de su ciclo de emociones, terminaría por ser la animada Sakura que nos devolvía a todos un poquito de luz.

Estuve en lo correcto. La llamada fue corta y algo apresurada, parecía estar revoloteando por su habitación como si buscara alguna cosa, de hecho, había perdido un par de mis interrogantes y cuando me sentí frustrado simplemente decidí dejar de preguntar. Me pidió que le asistiera en el entrenamiento del día siguiente y que pasara por su casa justo después de clases para darme alguna pista sobre lo que había estado pasando.

Me había tomado con la guardia baja, ni yo mismo había logrado obtener información o hacer conjeturas al respecto, más ocupado con pequeños asuntos personales que se materializaron en mi puerta antes de que pudiera contarle y ella había dado aparentemente con algún punto clave. Me pidió, además, que revisara noticias en internet o televisión, ya que ella era poco amiga de esas cosas, buscando alguna cosa que estuviera fuera de la _normalidad_ de un trágico siglo.

Tanto cambio de humor me estaba mareando.

Pero su amiga lo había dicho: estaba llevando una anormal carga de estrés sobre sí, y en vez de andarme preocupando como una enfermera, debería prestar algo de ayuda y velar por cargar un poco de su peso sobre mis hombros.

—Intentaré no hacerlo de más— respondí a su sugerencia—. Gracias.

—_¿Por qué?_ — Sonó irónica_—. Siempre es un placer poder asistirte en lo que concierne a Sakura._

—¿Quieres ayudarme con Meiling también?

Urgía. Se había encerrado en su cuarto sin cenar…desperdicio de mi tiempo en la cocina, por supuesto. Cuando nuestras invitadas se fueron y nos quedamos mudos por largo tiempo en el recibidor, decidió levantarse y huir a su mazmorra para evitar algún comentario incómodo que le preguntara por su bienestar. Uno que evidentemente no vendría de mi parte.

—_Ya veo. ¿Sigue triste?_

—Creo que eso no es suficiente para describirlo.

—_¿Y si simplemente intentas estar con ella? A veces no hace falta que te digan nada, pero sentir una mano en tu hombro puede ser suficiente._

Si ella ha hecho lo más y lo menos por apoyarme a mí, quizá era momento de retribuirlo.

—Entiendo.

—_¡Espero que todo salga bien!_

Terminó la llamada con eso. Me costaba realmente pensar cómo se mostraba siempre desinteresada y dispuesta a entregar todo de sí sin recibir nada a cambio. Aparentemente. Porque también estaba la cuestión de que quizá sí recibía algo en retribución pero ninguno se daba por enterado, era difícil pensar en dicho nivel de entrega y desinterés solo por el placer de ayudar.

Claro, yo era asunto distinto.

A regañadientes me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta la puerta de la habitación de mi prima, sobra decir que estaba cerrada con seguro. Dejé caer la cabeza contra la puerta sin ánimo alguno de entrar o de hacer de conciliador, pero después de un suspiro lánguido conseguí golpear con los nudillos para que me abriera.

—Abres o rompo la puerta— le dije—, tú decides.

—¿Qué quieres, Xiao Lang? — Arrastró las palabras cuando decidió dejarme entrar.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, ella se dejó caer boca abajo en las almohadas. —Nada.

Levantó el rostro a medias, me miró para enterrarme metros bajo tierra. Sus ojos apagados hablaron por ella: _Entonces, vete._

¿Por qué tenía que rodearme de mujeres histéricas?

—Es un anciano decrépito— escapó de mi boca—, apareció de la nada porque quiso y quiere hacernos la vida _más_ difícil.

—¿Y crees que no lo sé? No se trata de eso.

¿Qué podría ser, entonces? Hace rato solía ponerme en sus zapatos con frecuencia. Con una familia amplia y un millar de responsabilidades dadas a cada quien era de esperar que todos fuésemos iguales, que esperaran cosas increíbles de cada uno, pero Meiling debió crecer alejada del panorama, cual si observara algún cuarto desde un vidrio de contemplación, sin poder si quiera tocarlo.

Ella era diferente. Por razones que dejaremos al azar había nacido sin atisbo alguno de magia. Era un evento extraordinario siendo que casi absolutamente cada Li tenía al menos un poco que dar. Estaban los que eran poco como yo, condenados a acarrear la carga y entrenar días sin término hasta ser lo que todos esperan que seas, un heredero de Clow Reed en toda la extensión de la palabra. Estaban los que eran como mis hermanas, incluso ellas habían tenido algún don especial que con el tiempo y la falta de interés dejaron olvidados en algún lugar de su inconsciente, durmiendo, quizá para jamás ser despertado de nuevo.

De todas recuerdo lo que solían hacer Fanren y Feimei, la primera agobiada por los retazos de sueño que parecían sin previo aviso, posiblemente predicciones; la segunda -y curiosamente la más animada de todas- atenta a todos a su alrededor, podía ver con claridad y de forma aterradora si alguien dejaría de vivir con prontitud. Eso siendo yo aún muy pequeño. Jamás pregunté por qué dejaron morir sus dones, todas ellas, dudo con fuerza que alguna pudiera ofrecerme una explicación satisfactoria, pero sin duda tuvieron que lidiar con mucho menos que yo mismo y esa era, en cierta medida, la única razón que daba elocuencia a su actuar.

Aún quedan cosas en mi memoria, pasajes olvidados por ahí, en los que me veo a mí mismo con cada una de ellas mientras hablaban de la importancia de practicar y entender, de observar los detalles y de pretender que cada minucia tiene algo por decir. Ahora ignoro si son conscientes del efecto de sus palabras en mí, incluso de si guardan los mismos recuerdos o de si son invención de mi cabeza para justificar la paranoia de sospechar de todo y todos, pero todo está ahí, guardado en mi cerebro y con dificultad podrá llegar a borrarse, considerando además que aquella enseñanza parcialmente ficticia parecía ser perfecta para la situación en mano.

En cualquier caso, Meiling jamás contó con algo similar. Y seamos honestos: si ves que todos a tu alrededor son extraordinarios ¿no se siente miserable no ser la mitad de grandioso que alguno? Por eso podías entender su terquedad, la determinación obsesiva y el afán por que todo se hiciera de inmediato y de manera perfecta, se había obligado a sí misma a ir a la par.

—Entonces deja de creer en lo que dijo porque sabes que no es cierto— le dije—, de todas las personas en el planeta tú deberías ser la última que se deje afligir por algo tan estúpido.

Vamos, si el tipo no podía ver la mitad de lo extraordinario del actuar de esta chica estaba ciego…o se hacía. Digo, hasta yo había logrado apreciar eso en ella.

—Creo que tengo el derecho a un bajón de ánimo— demandó y dejó de estar enterrada en sus cobijas, cuando estuvo boca arriba de nuevo tomó una bocanada de aire—. Pero se útil y trae algo de dulce.

Le miré con desdén. Si tan animada estaba para pedir por un bocadillo, sería prudente que fuera a buscarlo ella misma. Suspiró cuando supo que ninguno de los dos se levantaría a cumplir su pedido y simplemente se sentó en el lugar, abrazando sus piernas.

La línea de sus pensamientos era predecible. Probablemente estaría debatiendo en qué tan excelsa sería una vida normal, porque a demás de que siendo parte del pequeño mundo que sabía de la magia como algo más que trucos de humo y espejos, estábamos incrustados en una suerte de anarquía familiar donde debías ganarte tu lugar a punta de esfuerzo y lágrimas. Probablemente estaría debatiendo en que había gente, como yo, que a veces le resultaba sencillo, sin demasiado esfuerzo, ganándose algún lugar predestinado en la historia y que eran personas como ella las que debían sobrevivir con las uñas para que su esencia no permaneciera en las sombras y se perdiera por mucho tiempo.

Probablemente estaría debatiendo en que para ninguno era sencilloy que a pesar de no dejarme llevar por lo que sentía, como ella en ese momento, yo tampoco estaba pasando por un buen momento. Pensar en que lo de "sudor, sangre y lágrimas" era casi literal y obligatorio en cada uno de nosotros, incluyéndome, siendo ella testigo de todo lo que tuve que atravesar.

Al menos eso me dio a entender la mirada enternecida que me dio después de un rato.

—Perdona, vine a apoyarte y terminé convirtiéndome en una carga.

—Nada de eso. Creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación hace un tiempo.

Y de verdad, de todo corazón, me habría desesperado hasta arrancarme el cabello en más de una ocasión si ella no estuviera cerca para ponerme los pies en la tierra, así fuera a costa de insultos, sarcasmos o alguna broma de mal gusto.

—¿Cómo lo haces? — Quiso saber—. Creo que yo me habría echado a llorar hace bastante.

—Creo…que es porque estoy decidido. — Reflexioné.

Porque a pesar de aún no haberle dicho a Sakura aquello de que algún ente superior había decidido: primero, que estar juntos había sido un mal chiste, y luego, que era innecesario y por alguna razón peligroso para los dos, estaba aún en Japón, pies en tierra y decisión firme de quedarme ahí por bastante rato, para siempre si hacía falta.

—Y sí quieres probarle algo a ese anciano, que sea lo testaruda y firme que eres. No que tiene razón al decirte que eres…bueno, lo que te dijo.

Se giró un poco y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, como agradecimiento, supongo.

—Entonces, ¿no vas a traerme algo de dulce? — Suplicó como último recurso.

Para su mala fortuna, yo estaba decidido.

—No.

_-.-_

* * *

><p>*<em> Wàigōng: <em>Traduce "abuelo" en chino, usado en el sur del país para designar al abuelo materno.

_**"Twinke twinkle Little star, how I wonder where you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky". _Ronda infantil, en español tiene varias interpretaciones así que dejaré la original en inglés.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>_ Como es usual, Agradecimientos a mi beta reader "MinuetPavlov" quien ha contribuido en demasía a esta historia y por lo cual le debo muchísimo. ¡Te quiero, Minnieh!

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal les trata la vida? Las cosas andan mejor por aquí, gracias a quienes se han preocupado por mi madre y le han enviado buenos deseos. Aunque en quimioterapias (en las que he escrito partes enormes de esta historia) todo anda muy bien y ella mejora, ¡gracias a todos de verdad!

Gracias a quienes esperaron por la actualización, demoró un poco pero aquí está. Espero que les agrade tanto como los anteriores. No sé cuánto demore la siguiente pues ahora debo prestar algo de atención a mi práctica profesional y tesis, pero tengo fe en que no demore más de un mes.

Eh, Xian y Zhiqiang, los "long lost cousins" de los Li. Inicialmente iba a ser solo la pequeña Xian pero su abuelo terminó colándose en la fiesta. Me gustaría saber qué piensan al respecto, aunque Shaoran ya nos dejó algo claro qué piensa de ese lado de su familia.

Gracias a todos por sus más de 70 reviews hasta el momento, me hace muchísima ilusión y me da muchísimo ánimo para continuar, así que se los agradezco en demasía. Hablando de eso, a **Cristina, Marla, Moka-insomnia** y **Ashly **les he contestado sus bonitos reviews en mi última entrada de blog (¡Que estrena nuevo diseño!) lo pueden encontrar en _sam-ely-ember. blogstpot. com._

Para el capítulo anterior, la bonita Chocolate-con-menta me regaló un genial sketch de la última escena en la que Shaoran y Sakura comparten ese momento especial, le di algo de mi color digital y quedó muy bonito, si puedo decirlo yo misma. Ese puedes encontrarlo en mi página de deviantART _sam-ely-ember. deviantart. com_ bajo el nombre de "_ccs HnG Just believe_". Es el primer dibujo en la página así que no deberías tardar en encontrarlo. ¡Gracias, Choco-chan! (por diezmillonésima vez)

Creo que es todo por ahora, a quienes aún no respondo review: un poquitín de paciencia, prometo hacerlo en su momento.

¡Abrazos de oso para todos!


	9. VIII: The Russian Roulette

**Hoshi no Gadian  
><strong>**Capítulo 8:** _"The Russian Roulette"_

* * *

><p>Era de hecho la primera vez que encaraba su mirada a conciencia, y cuando estrecharon las manos sintió la familiaridad tan aberra que había experimentado la primera vez que consiguió hablarle por teléfono. Encontraron en el silencio la mejor forma de dejar atrás las cordialidades y acatar el asunto que les era de interés común, porque a pesar de que sus fútiles previos encuentros habían dejado menos que nada sobre lo cual hablar o sentar cabeza, lo cierto es que era sencillo reflejarse uno en otro cual si compartieran un lazo de alguna índole. Fujitaka así lo sentía.<p>

Nadeshiko poco a poco le había explicado las cosas, despacio, apelando a su inagotable paciencia y a la facilidad con la que las palabras de alguien querido entraban en su entendimiento, a pesar de que su afable carácter le permitía creer en cuestiones que eran poco más que irreales, no había sido sencillo hacerse a la idea de que su pequeña hija menor había atravesado todo aquello bajo sus narices, sospechando él siempre alguna cosa -los pensamientos en alta voz de Tōya dando un indicio- pero jamás imaginando que podría acarrear tan grande responsabilidad e importancia.

Y aún así no era del todo extraño, su ahora difunta esposa siempre clamó que Sakura estaba destinada a grandes cosas, inimaginables, y que ella ya había asegurado parte de ese glorioso destino que a su hija y a nadie más concernía. Entendía mucho de aquellas palabras ahora, tenía ella un destino más allá de un ser humano ordinario y el orgullo que aquello desataba era difícil de explicar con palabras, sabiendo además, por boca de su amada, que había él jugado un papel importante e irremplazable en conseguir dicho propósito.

Pero otro tipo de revelaciones le habían causado desconcierto, revelaciones ligadas más a sí mismo que a cualquier otra persona, saber que era él -o había sido- la mitad de otra _cosa_, mejor, mitad del chico que ahora estaba frente a él, observándolo con esa sonrisa espejo y las gafas redondas que se habían resbalado por el puente de la nariz. No quiso reparar en lo existencial que resultaba saberse una existencia imaginaria, casi del todo inventada, pues lo que era suyo y lo que había conseguido, querido y amado, le era suficiente como ser humano ordinario, que ahora podía ser un poco más partícipe de la vida _secreta_ que Sakura pretendía llevar.

Decidió que era sensato dejar cosas similares de lado, concentrándose en su papel como padre y modelo a seguir, un rol que representaba fortaleza y un refugio seguro siempre que hiciera falta.

Cuando su esposa, alguna vez no tan lejana, le reveló con una sonrisa de angustia que un tiempo oscuro, uno que ella siempre temió, vendría, no hubo otra cosa que ponerse en contacto con el joven de Inglaterra, apresurando las cosas para rescatar el poco contacto que su hija mantenía con él, uno que muchas veces guardó para sí misma y obligando a Tōya a meter las narices un poco más allá para conseguir algún número o dirección. Bien sabía que invadir la privacidad de alguien más era un acto absolutamente despreciable, pero además de no querer preocupar a Sakura por aquel mensaje que Nadeshiko había entregado, quería encontrar una solución por sí mismo, algún papel que jugar antes de poder decir cualquier cosa.

De más está mencionar que a su hijo no le cayó en gracia en lo absoluto, especialmente cuando la persona que atendió aquella primera llamada no había sido otra sino Kaho, y con los nervios de punta le había pedido contactar a alguien con el nombre de Eriol Hiiragizawa, alguien que tampoco era de su total agrado. Fujitaka no terminaba de entender los rencores de un lado u otro, más bien una cuestión unilateral, pero consciente de que Tōya no dejaba escapar emoción alguna a la ligera, procuró ser más bien siempre cuidadoso.

Sin embargo, al acordar aquella cita, cualquier rastro de cautela o precaución se vio desvanecido, motivado por una confianza para la cual no había explicación, simplemente fue natural ser amable con el joven, el que le había _regresado_ los poderes que alguna vez debió tener; acudiendo a él para pedir consejo, un indicio de cómo actuar al respecto, pues estaba perdiendo sentido aquello de fingirse despistado y meramente humano cuando algo extraño ocurría, la voluntad de aparentar y mentir se estaba acabando, a pesar de que Sakura parecía más tranquila cuando él no sabía nada en lo absoluto.

Aunque ella ya parecía sospechar que no todo era tan sencillo.

Eriol no parecía mínimamente perturbado, supuso que el chico ya esperaba que recuperara la memoria de forma paulatina y que algún día se pusiera en contacto con él. Lo que logró arrancar un ligero gesto de sorpresa fue anunciar que su esposa había compartido un mal presentimiento que nació cuando ella aún se encontraba con vida, y lo hizo justo cuando el inglés había acordado regresar a Japón por la misma aparente circunstancia.

Pero, después de todo, las coincidencias jamás han de existir.

—Sería difícil de creer en otra circunstancia, profesor. — acotó el chico.

El hombre asintió sonriente. —Yo mismo no lo habría creído entonces. Gracias por aceptar mi invitación. Sé que Sakura te ha invitado a casa de su amiga.

—Me pidió que investigara algo por ella, nada muy afortunado, debo decir.

—Ya veo. — El profesor cruzó las manos frente a sí y mantuvo el silencio por un rato prolongado.

—Me causa curiosidad el que su esposa se haya manifestado hasta ahora…

—De hecho ella viene con frecuencia— aclaró—, hay cosas que son difíciles de abandonar por completo.

_Como el amor_, quiso agregar, pero terminó reflexionando en lo curioso que era el que un tal Clow se asegurara de que alguien cercano y amable se ocupara de lo que había dejado, porque amaba a sus creaciones y no le había sido sencillo dejarlas ir, de alguna forma seguía presente, así como Nadeshiko lo hacía.

De la misma forma en la que le era a él difícil dejar ir a su esposa, a Tōya y ahora especialmente a Sakura. El temor que habían infundido las palabras confesadas en secreto había sido tal que sufrió una completa semana de insomnio, seguida por un desmayo poco usual en su hija un domingo durante la cena.

—Nadeshiko me dijo que alguna vez tuvo un sueño— confesó el hombre—, no me ha dicho de qué se trata, pero sé que tiene que ver con Sakura.

—¿De qué forma?

—Dice que la vida de nuestra hija corre peligro.

Morir. Morir causaba miedo, cualquier ser humano apegado fervientemente a la vida veía en la muerte el final de las alegrías y las experiencias que otorgan sabiduría, morir significaba dejar de sentir, de querer, de desear, de soñar, de anhelar…dejar de ser quien eres y viajar a un destino incierto que nadie sabe explicar correctamente, pero a cada quien le está asegurado un final. Malo o bueno: existe, y algún día hay que aceptarlo con las consecuencias infinitas que pueda acarrear, para sí mismo y para aquellos que están alrededor.

Pero saber que tu hijo puede morir y que no podrás hacer nada en lo absoluto, o simplemente saber que se abandonará a brazos de la muerte, desata un dolor que puede incluso no sentirse, simplemente te deja estático adivinando las posibilidades y lo detestable que es conocer aquello como el final de la vida de alguien que a duras penas acaba de empezar a vivir, un final que llega inconvenientemente y a destiempo, convocado, quizá, por una fuerza externa.

No hubo sonido alguno excepto el de algún reloj funcionando en la distancia, el viento ululando en la ventana y la respiración contenida de de ambos, contendiendo una intensa batalla de miradas que se prolongó más de lo que debía.

—¿Cómo? — Quiso saber Eriol.

—Esperaba que pudieras darme una guía al respecto. Esperaba…que _él_ supiera algo al respecto.

El joven se reclinó en el asiento recuperando el aliento ausente. Fujitaka, suponiendo que intentaba encontrar respuesta a su petición, decidió salir de su despacho sin decir palabra alguna y buscar en alguna cafetería de la universidad algo para acompañar el rato, regresó con dos cafés negros idénticos, esperando haber acertado al elegir arbitrariamente algo que una persona cuyo rostro apenas diferenciaba pudiese disfrutar tanto como él. Sin embargo, logró acabar el suyo antes de que ocurriera nada más.

—No hay nada— soltó su invitado—, no…dejó nada. Intento recordar alguna cosa pero Clow no sabe más de lo que usted o yo sabemos ahora al respecto.

—¿Por qué entonces Nadeshiko…?

Hiiragizawa encogió los hombros y le miró afable. —Todos somos distintos, percibimos y vivimos distinto, ella quizá tuvo la fortuna de poseer algún _don_ de más.

Fujitaka cerró los ojos memorizando tan relevante detalle, a pesar de estar seguro de que su esposa nunca mostró poseer algo más de lo conocido, la misma intuición y habilidad que había heredado Tōya, ¿fue una conveniencia del momento? O quizá…

—Me gustaría ser más de ayuda, pero no hay mucho que pueda ofrecer ahora. Hubo y existen muchas cosas que ni como Clow pude predecir, la vida es un camino que cambia constantemente y aparecerá siempre algún _imprevisto._

—Entiendo. Gracias de cualquier forma por cuidar de mi hija.

—Es…como mi familia también, creo que no hay nada que agradecer— Eriol se levantó y estrechó la mano del profesor—. Envíele mis saludos a Tōya, creo que no estaba de buen humor cuando le encargó contactarme.

—Mi hijo es mejor para aquello que yo, especialmente si había que ocultarlo de Sakura.

Para protegerla de la incertidumbre, para continuar construyendo aquella muralla de confianza que mantenía su alegría casi siempre en algún punto altísimo del que bajaba con dificultad, era más sencillo verla rodeada de la inocencia tan típica de su personalidad, saberla feliz a pesar de tener que mentirle para que velara por sí misma y no por el bienestar de los demás, porque dejaría todo de lado para complacer a los demás antes que velar por su interés personal.

—Ya. También le encargo mucho a Kerberos.

Fujitaka rió. —Siempre hay algún postre en la cocina, no te preocupes.

Con paso cansino y las manos en los bolsillos, Eriol abandonó la oficina, no sin antes regresar la vista y declarar sonriente:

—No me gusta el café negro.

Sonrió él entonces cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Con el sentimiento agridulce de un descubrimiento a medias y lo amargo del café picando la lengua, no estuvo seguro de hallarse más tranquilo o seguro, simplemente entendió algo importante: la advertencia de Nadeshiko no era de carácter preventivo, era una preparación.

¿Para qué? Eso era justamente lo que ignoraba.

-.-

_**(Shaoran)**_

El libro se había convertido en una molestia interesante de forma inesperada. Me explico: en definitiva no era lo que yo esperaba o algo que pudiera captar auténticamente mi atención, pero saber que me mantenía entretenido cuando alguien de mi edad, se supone, debe estar estudiando y yo no hacía otra cosa que dejarme morir en casa esperando porque algo extraordinario ocurriera, era algo por lo que le estaba bastante agradecido. Mantenía mis neuronas funcionando, eso era lo importante.

Esa mañana, nublada por cierto, había decidido dejarme caer en el sofá y llevar el libro conmigo, escuchando alguna cosa en la poca música que había logrado poner el móvil y dejarme llevar por las letras impresas, casi al ritmo de las tonadas fuertes, sumergiéndome inmediatamente en una cápsula absorta del tiempo que me mantuvo cautivo por cuanto la literatura sobre las constelaciones y su origen mitológico continuara. Todo aún era un desorden absoluto y había cajas regadas por doquier, mil y una estupideces que yo no había pedido que trajeran pero que por alguna misteriosa razón habían enviado a mi nuevo hogar.

Porque sería así de ahora en adelante, ¿verdad? Es decir, ¿qué posibilidades había de regresar a Hong Kong, en algún momento, pretendiendo que nada había ocurrido, que seguía siendo mi hogar y que podía contar con que todo se mantuviera exactamente como cuando me fui? Muy pocas, la verdad.

Canté lo que ahora calaba en mis tímpanos, alguna banda inglesa que había llegado a mí por manos de mi mejor amiga, mi inglés marcado por un torpe hablar tiñendo de rojo el coro que ahora parecía tan adecuado a mi estado de humor.

_Decir adiós a veces es una segunda oportunidad_, decía la canción.

No me arrepentía de nada, por supuesto, pero eso no quitaba que me sentía bastante triste al respecto.

Con el humor de roca que me había asaltado en ese instante, estuvo claro que no haría por mi vida nada además de respirar. Meiling se había puesto realmente histérica cuando supo que era su responsabilidad no dejarnos morir de hambre ese día, no era precisamente un as en la cocina pero tampoco lo hacía mal y notando de repente lo cansado que estaba decidí que era buena idea arrojarla a los brazos de una odiada pasión de la infancia que le arrancó más lágrimas que orgullos. Podía escuchar por encima de la música sus murmullos furiosos desde el sofá y me reí internamente cuando escuché que algo cayó, echó una clarísima maldición en chino, cosa que ocurría cuando estaba auténticamente furiosa.

—¡Ayúdame un poco, Shaoran!

—Hiciste que desperdiciara mi tiempo ayer, te toca a ti ahora.

—¡Si no comes esto, juro que te mato!

_Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas._

Robson continuaba hablando de las múltiples interpretaciones de las estrellas y constelaciones en diversas culturas. La multiplicidad de significados es tal que parecen ser el centro de pequeños propios universos, todos con una historia para contar, cada una tan fascinante que era posible imaginar el tocarlas con las manos sin quemarte, sentir su calidez traspasarte la piel, inundándote de calor y vida, una sensación tan adictiva que apenas podrías dejarla, importante y necesaria como el vano acto de respirar. Mala o buena suerte, aún desconozco cuál, el que yo tuviera una propia estrella la cual aferrarme, posiblemente sin escapatoria alguna, estrella que podía llamar completa y únicamente mía.

Estaba claro para todo el mundo que yo pretendía mantener las cosas de ese modo, costara lo que costara, y aún así algún patán se había aparecido por ahí queriendo hacer las veces de juez en mi existencia…porque no, simplemente no iba a dejarlo pasar, en algún momento habría que ajustar las cuentas, mías y de algún otro por ahí, dejando en claro que absolutamente nadie tiene el derecho de meterse en mi casa y hacer lo que le venga en gana, no si yo no le he permitido tal cosa.

Pero parecía más sencillo cerrar los ojos, concentrarse en la luz de una estrella al azar y pretender que personas como él simplemente no existen, devoradas por fuerzas que están a favor y que de algún modo desconocido pueden leer el pensamiento llevándose aquello que molesta la paz interior.

Una paz interior que en mí ya se había visto perturbada una tarde entre semana cualquiera, Ieran portavoz de la noticia y mi cuerpo tenso la pobre víctima receptora.

—_Xiao Lang, si el camino estaba marcado de esta forma, es porque debes seguirlo a toda costa._

Mi madre había pronunciado aquello con tanta seguridad que por un breve segundo olvidé el dolor intenso que se había hecho de mis entrañas en ese momento, había levantado la vista y contemplado pidiendo algo de misericordia, cuando el ardor se hizo demasiado intenso como para que intentara parecer fuerte o medianamente consternado, era simplemente un ovillo de persona olvidado en el suelo inquiriendo con ojos suplicantes que todo acabara pronto y que no todo fuera tan doloroso como ese instante de vida.

Costaba trabajo creer que días después me pidiera todo lo contrario, especialmente cuando atestiguó el dolor que me trajo a la circunstancia. ¿Era una de esas pruebas capciosas para probar qué tan grande era mi determinación? Era una cuestión bastante idiota.

Pero por ahora no entraría en discusiones al respecto, ya en el futuro habría alguna oportunidad de reclamar por las explicaciones faltantes y lo que no había sido dicho…lo ridículo que era un "no te acerques a Sakura" cuando antes había dicho que no importaba lo que eso costara.

Los humanos somos los seres más ilógicos, ¿verdad? Curiosa _habilidad_ que te entrega la naturaleza.

Como sentir temor, mentir, huir, esconderse e ignorar lo evidente. Negar es más sencillo que aceptar cualquier cosa, negarse a sí mismo es incluso más sencillo que aceptar lo que eres y lo que no.

La ciudad se veía grande y bonita desde la ventana, decidí abandonar el cómodo sofá por algún impulso repentino y sentir el frío del cristal contra mis manos y frente, contrario a la ensoñación del calor de una estrella entre las manos, quizá una forma masoquista de extrañar la sensación.

Contemplar las calles vacías a pesar de ser medio día. No era como Hong Kong, las calles aturdidas con las luces y sonidos de muchos autos en las autopistas, Tomoeda era una ciudad pequeña, más cercana a un pueblito, y por ello más tranquila. Yo aquí me sentía más tranquilo, huyendo de todo aquello que una gran ciudad esperaba de mí, simplemente demasiado. Quizá por eso me sentía más a gusto en ese lugar, más _in situ_, más en paz. Sin demonios internos, no más de los que debiera, no más de los que pudiese combatir.

Si las cosas eran realmente como el libro decía y la vida de cada quien estaba gobernada por alguna casa y constelación, estabas muy jodido si querías llevar la contraria. Desde ese punto de vista yo estaba en lo correcto, el mundo y mi madre podían irse al infierno.

Bueno, no tanto así.

—¿Extrañando Hong Kong?

Arrancado abruptamente de mis pensamientos cuando un horrible espasmo en el que mi cerebro mezcló las imágenes de Tomoeda y la poblada Hong Kong que podía verse desde mi habitación allá en casa, culpa todo de mi prima que se había acercado sin previo aviso y me contemplaba como un idiota vicioso en la ventana buscando algo que perdió a metros de altura en un edificio de enormes ventanas.

No sentí esa tristeza propia de la separación abrupta, simplemente un dolor punzante en algún lado del pecho recordándome que las cosas no deben ser extrañadas, las personas sí.

—No— continué mirando a través del cristal, acomodé el auricular que pendía de mi oído—, solo pensaba en algunas cosas.

—Eh…terminé de _cocinar_ y estará en un rato. Prepárate, ¿sí?

Creo que asentí y ella se marchó. No quise seguir pensando, recordando más que pensar, mi mente frenó en seco y se quedó en blanco forzándome a contar los autos que pasaban por la carretera más cercana, no muchos para ser honesto, un plan que me aburrió pronto pero que no abandoné como el vicioso que me había descubierto.

Después de la inusual silenciosa comida regresé al refugio seguro del interior de mis párpados, ahora abruptamente aplastados por el peso de mi cuerpo y la gravedad contra el sofá que ahora me recibió boca abajo, dispuesto a escuchar los murmullos endebles que a veces se escapaban de mis labios sin quererlo realmente. Como al reflexionar para qué carajos Sakura había querido que pusiera atención a las noticias, buscando no sé qué cosa, asunto del que me ocupé temprano en la mañana y que no llevó más de un rato siendo que no había encontrado nada en lo absoluto. Personas perdidas, ¿y? Es algo que ocurre cada día, una desgracia para ellos por supuesto.

Estaba aquella otra cosa de "asistir su entrenamiento", ¿qué otra cosa sería sino pedirme que intentara enseñarle algo para el final del día? No sé si alguien lo ha notado en este punto pero no es que sea alguien relativamente paciente, al menos en lo que explicar y entender las circunstancias se trata. ¿Qué había en mi poder que los otros dos guardianes no pudieran explicar? Joder, es que a pesar de haber pasado muchísimos años en casa devorando libros y practicando al respecto no era un prodigio de la magia, aunque muchos habían intentado convencerme de ello por lo que pareció una eternidad.

¿Sakura? Oh claro, ella sí lo era, tenía un don natural bastante maltrecho y descuidado, pero no cualquiera atravesaría lo que ella logró y saldría bailando en dos piernas, apenas jactándose del éxito. Va de nuevo: ¿qué puedo enseñarle que alguien más no pueda?

Y de pronto fue tan evidente: estaba asumiendo las responsabilidades que tenía con ella en ese justo momento, cuestionando qué era lo mejor y cuál era la forma precisa de enseñarlo. Oh, ironía, viene cuando le prestas la menor atención y te ataca en un pequeño momento de lucidez que se esfuma en cuanto retomas la idea previa.

¿Qué pude haber aprendido yo con los años que nadie más supiera? Algo tan absurdamente personal que no habría libro, tratado, pergamino o leyenda al respecto, simplemente la experiencia de haber vivido algo en piel propia y conocer el resultado de su acción…

…saber, por ejemplo, que no importa qué tan bien recites un hechizo, que conozcas las palabras al derecho y al revés en cualquier idioma que haya sido escrito, su efectividad no depende solo del nivel de concentración que tengas en él, están de por medio la intención con la que conjuras y el sentimiento que te ha llevado a hacerlo. Saber también que tal y como dicta la psicología, hay sentimientos más fuertes que otros, emociones al menos, que son más expresas en el cuerpo que cualquier otra y que por la misma razón pueden lograr que lo que hagas tenga más o menos fuerza, magia en ello o no. Tanto así que las emociones subordinadas podrían tener los mismos resultados.

Quien me escuchara pensaría que está hablando con un letrado. Para ser honesto, son meras divagaciones, nada que lleve a un asunto concreto. Lo bueno era que había dado en el clavo sobre qué hacer con Sakura esa tarde, cuál sería el propósito de acceder a su petición y no intentar impedir un intento arriesgado de una contienda cuerpo a cuerpo -aclaro: sus palabras, su petición, no las mías.- en la que yo era aventajado; un maestro que acaba de preparar su próxima lección.

Shaoran Li, maestro de magia. ¡Ja, ja! Permítanme reír al respecto.

-.-

_**(Sakura)**_

Se estaba convirtiendo en una carga difícil de llevar.

Lograba aún sentir la presión sobrecogedora en mi pecho, la garganta cerrada y las lágrimas escapando voraces de mis ojos, huyendo de lo que yo misma era incapaz de huir, un sonoro "te lo advertí" que era tan claro como un "pronto" y escalofriante como un "nos veremos de nuevo".

Esa mañana había despertado casi muda y entre lágrimas después de otro sueño sin sentido, déjenme decir que de ser la circunstancia estaría ganando un récord mundial por coleccionar sueños inútiles que te dejan sabores amargos en la boca y un desaforado corazón. Por ahora tenía que lidiar con mis nervios hechos trizas y la voluntad que se hacía añicos sin ganar reconocimiento alguno.

Me lo habían advertido ya muchas veces: los sueños, _mis_ sueños, no pueden tomarse a la ligera, mi don de premonición parecía ser absoluto pero se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla eterna, manteniéndome en alerta esperando a que cualquier cosa saliera de un callejón oscuro y se llevara algo de mí, mi poca cordura por ejemplo, y vivir con ese constante temor me tenía agotada.

¿Qué había si yo quería ignorar todo aquello? ¿No estaba en mi derecho? ¿No estábamos mejor todos si Sakura era más feliz arriesgándose por una advertencia que no conocía y un corazón motivado por una novedosa rebeldía? A mí me sonaba bastante bien, me hacía al menos sentirme más humana y conforme conmigo misma.

Aunque no me había sido nada sencillo olvidar la sensación casi moribunda de esa pesadilla -sueño no podías llamarle-, y que no me hubiese molestado por escuchar la entusiasta historia de Yamazaki esa mañana lo dejó claro para todo el mundo, igual luego tendría tiempo de investigar si realmente los gatos tenían la habilidad de comunicarse con seres del espacio exterior cuando ponían su cola en alto...

...a menos que Chiharu tuviera razón y Yamazaki estuviese diciendo mentiras otra vez. Dios, realmente era más sencillo hacer de aquello tu prioridad, no pensar en cada cambio de clase el cómo lidiar contigo misma.

Aún así, me había reído tanto con una broma que alguien dejó salir durante la clase de matemáticas sobre no sé qué cosa, que difícilmente pude volver a sentirme seria el resto del día. Casi comprobé que hallar distrayéndome constantemente con cosas más banales era más saludable que mantenerme moribunda intentando descifrar las espantosas imágenes que seguían invadiendo mis días, ahora noches también, advirtiéndome sobre un algo que vendría pero que no era claro en lo absoluto y que parecía estar mofándose en mi cara de lo sencillo que debería ser.

Distraerme era...haber encontrado una especie de _vicio_. Pero sentir que solo por ese simple hecho era finalmente una adolescente como casi todos y cualquiera a mi alrededor resultó ser más aliciente que tétrico. Me sentía con la libertad de lanzarme por un acantilado y no arrepentirme de absolutamente nada excepto aquello de disfrutar de la adrenalina en sobremanera.

_Era normal._

Tomoyo llegó a verme tan ensimismada que me preguntó el motivo de mi felicidad, no sin antes tomar una fotografía improvisada que transformó mi sonrisa en una mueca de confusión. Yo me limité a citar el genial plan que había resultado a causa de mi hermano, mismo del que había hablado con ella la noche anterior, y a pedirle por todos los medios que borrara esa monstruosa fotografía, sin éxito alguno, claro está.

Esta vez había ofrecido su casa para dejarnos hablar, explicó que era más cómodo no tener que lidiar con la indecisión de Tōya, que en cualquier caso sería más sencillo que alguien velara por nosotros y que habría mucho más espacio para lo que fuera que quisiéramos hacer.

—Sería además una oportunidad perfecta para grabar tu arduo entrenamiento en alta calidad y sonido estéreo — acotó.

Logré con rapidez reponerme después de casi irme de bruces con su comentario. —Gracias por tu ayuda, Tomoyo.

Se encogió de hombros y me sonrió. —No puedo hacer mucho pero siempre que pueda ofrecerte algo lo haré, especialmente ahora que te has convertido en una líder ejemplar, todos debemos estar a tu altura.

—¿Tú crees eso?

No creí estar haciendo mayor cosa pero la sonrisa de Tomoyo y la forma confiada en la que pronunció dichas palabras decía lo contrario. ¿Sakura Kinomoto una líder ejemplar? Un rol que desataba temor y ansiedad por igual, especialmente porque justo entonces tenía problemas para hallarme a mí misma en algún rol o lugar en el universo que me permitiera estar segura de las decisiones a ser tomadas. ¿Qué era un líder sino alguien que ayudaba a otros con sus decisiones y les indicaba cómo tomar su propio lugar en un espacio determinado?

La idea de un grupo de personas esperando a que yo diera una instrucción para ser llevada a cabo era…aterradora, una responsabilidad demasiado grande como para siquiera fingir que venía con naturalidad.

Vale, ya no era más solo la carga del sueño ilegible y secreto, era la carga de saber que muchos veían en mí el capitán del barco que los llevaría a algún tesoro anhelado, uno de ellos el timón y algún otro el timonel.

—Creo siempre has hecho un gran trabajo, Sakura— confortó—. En tiempos de guerra siempre prevalece quien se mantenga más fuerte.

—¿Tiempos de guerra? — No pude evitar reírme—, Tomoyo, esto no es la tercera guerra mundial.

—Las grandes batallas no se libran con armas y bombas, a veces resulta más difícil convivir contigo misma. Creo que tú lo sabes bien.

Sonreí a medias cuando puso su mano en mi hombro. Quizá debería dejar ese estúpido temor de lado, dejar de pretender que un vicio psicológico podía aliviar las penas y contarle que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, Tomoyo se había convertido en ese pilar de estabilidad que me daba entereza cuando hacía falta, mi propio estandarte de realidad en la irrealidad que era ahora mi vida, algo caótica y confusa, llena de altibajos que estaban estropeando mi juicio.

Pero eso tendría que esperar. Después de la visita relámpago a su habitación en la que terminé ataviada en un cómodo traje de shorts, falda y camisa, todo rosa, negro y blanco para entrenar, terminé en la inmensidad de su jardín trasero, antesala a un laberinto de fuentes en mármol que parecían ser equidistantes sin razón aparente, cada una con un motivo distinto, viajando desde hermosas mariposas hasta la complejidad de estatuas que parecían sacadas de las propias Grecia e Italia.

Perdida intentando descifrar las formas de las construcciones a mi alrededor, me tomó por sorpresa la llegada de Meiling luciendo una sonrisa enorme que parecía más aterradora que divertida.

—Esto va a estar bueno— fue todo lo que dijo y se sentó junto a Tomoyo en una mesa en el jardín en la que acostumbrábamos a tomar el té.

Recién había regresado con mi mejor amiga de estudiar y tenía una ligera laguna mental relacionada con el motivo de mi permanencia en dicho lugar. Todo fue claro cuando Shaoran apareció vestido casi tan deportivamente como yo, un conjunto deportivo en verde, y recordé que le había pedido que fuera él quien me ayudara ese día, cegada por el deseo de querer hacer las cosas mejor y no actuar como lo dictaba la situación, saber qué carta elegir, cómo usarla, qué dirección tomar…todo siempre en el peor de los casos, y eso significaba tener que practicar cual si fuera una batalla de verdad.

Antes de pedírselo casi de forma descarada me convencí a mí misma de que era la mejor idea entre un millón, alguien que pudiera estar en una muy mal calculada igualdad de condiciones, quien fuese más similar a mí y a lo que había alcanzado por mí misma, nada de ventajas de por medio, simplemente dos chicos como cualquier otra persona que pudiese tener magia en un entrenamiento amistoso que pondría a prueba las respuestas coordinadas y a tiempo. Claro, todo aquello entre unas enormes comillas y, de ser posible, que fuera en cursivas.

Por eso mismo había querido que Kero se quedara en casa, de no ser así impediría esto por todos los medios y yo debía admitir que, aunque nerviosa y con algo de temor, estaba emocionada. No quería que nada detuviera lo que iba a suceder, especialmente porque Shaoran había accedido con una facilidad absurda y era algo que no se repetiría dos veces, mejor aprovechar las circunstancias y disponer todo a mi favor para que ningún contratiempo, por muy pequeño, tierno y peludo que fuera, se interpusiera en mi camino. A veces un líder tiene que ver por sí mismo, ¿verdad?

—¿Lista? — No hubo saludos, simplemente sacó su espada y caminó desde la salida de la casa hacia el césped en el que yo estaba.

Asentí, ignorando si estaba verdaderamente lista pero concentrando suficiente energía para aparentar que era así, debía convencerlo -y convencerme de paso a mí misma- de que todo en mí estaba dispuesto para el pequeño entretenimiento que disponíamos dar, de lo contrario él no lo pensaría dos veces antes de sentarme en una silla cualquiera y recalcarme lo irresponsable e idiota de una petición similar. Inspiré profundo y en el instante en el que cerré los ojos me asaltó el temor de un arrepentimiento por su parte, alguna cesión o licencia que me diera ventaja porque éramos quiénes éramos y lo último que queríamos era llegar a lastimarnos.

—No seas condescendiente conmigo— pedí.

Pero, al parecer, él ya había reparado en ello y no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Posición ventajosa para mí. Creí al menos.

Shaoran sonrió y se puso frente a mí. —Jamás— susurró.

Por un rato nos quedamos quietos, simplemente contemplándonos en un abrupto contraste en el que él era la imagen de la tranquilidad absoluta, la espada enterrada en el césped, sus manos sobre el pomo de la misma, y yo era la estatua más rígida entre tantas que ya había detallado, el estrés acumulándose en mis hombros y cuello haciendo que todo se sintiera como una enorme descarga eléctrica recorriéndome la espalda, a pesar de encontrar la chamarra rosa de mi traje la cosa más cálida que pude vestir en el momento.

Había en sus ojos un deje de interés, quizá diversión, honestamente no supe cómo leer ese brillo que desde lejos podía apreciarse, simplemente había algo ahí que apoyaba su resolución, advirtiéndome que quizá no sería tan fácil o emocionante como quise creerlo, estaba más cercano a ser un verdadero desafío en el que no seríamos más uno de otro y simplemente haríamos lo que era justo. Me resolví por actuar de la misma forma y no dejarme derrotar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Antes de llegar a contar hasta cinco después de ese último pensamiento, Shaoran ya estaba a medio camino entre los dos, espada en alto, dientes apretados, ceño fruncido y dispuesto a arremeter en mi contra usando todo lo que había en sí.

_¡Shield!_

Justo a tiempo un escudo para detener el golpe del acero, mismo que sonó severo y penetrante contra la esfera invisible que me protegía. A medio arrodillar en el suelo pude ver que la sonrisa en su rostro se negaba a desaparecer, quizá motivado por aquello que me dijo justo entonces.

—¡Nada mal! Pero apenas empezamos.

Creo que sonreí yo con él. —Me parece bien.

No terminó de dar dos pasos hacia atrás para lanzar un ataque con truenos que me obligó a saltar erráticamente intentando no flaquear o ser alcanzada por su intención, la que no pareció diezmar a pesar de no ganar nada para sí.

Cambió su estrategia y yo la mía, por razones del azar tuve tiempo de cambiar mi carta de salto por la de fuego antes de que él hiciera algo más, obligándolo a emprender huida. Me sorprendió, sin embargo, que su rostro seguía con esa sonrisa copiosa, casi de fotografía inamovible, como si de verdad encontrara divertido todo aquello de jugar a intentar hacernos daño. Sintiendo la adrenalina palpitándome feroz en los oídos no pude objetar a su actitud desquiciada, creo que me estaba sintiendo de la misma manera.

En uno de sus saltos giró sobre sí mismo y envió una ráfaga de viento hacia mí, logró detener el trote que había emprendido y enviarme hacia atrás, aterrizando sobre el césped al flexionar las rodillas y evitar golpearme con lo que fuera que existiera a mi espalda.

Solté una risita. No estaba medianamente cansada o aturdida, simplemente concentrada. Lo que era un evento extraordinario y maravilloso.

Escuché a Tomoyo con su inseparable cámara de mano vitoreándome a lo lejos, Meiling haciendo lo mismo para mi contrincante, dejando en claro que habían echado a la suerte una apuesta una en contra de otra, nosotros los peones en su lucha de damas disponiendo todo para el espectáculo del destino. A decir verdad, me gustaba ser partícipe de la bizarra entretención. Bailemos, marionetas, que si todos nos divertimos las cosas pueden salir bien.

Como cuando escapé de su ataque de fuego o él de mi pobre actuación al intentar atraparle con las ramas de un bosque. Agua y rayo, viento y tierra.

Evitando a toda costa cualquier roce de su ataque, cual si un baile mi escape fuera, terminé pisando cada rincón por conocer, descubriendo con abismal facilidad que era un poco jugar a la básica aritmética: ten siempre un par de ataques y una fuerte defensa, pero jamás dejes de tener más de un As bajo la manga. Lo divertido era que como no requería de grandes cuentas matemáticas ni despejar ecuaciones de ningún tipo, no se me hacía tan difícil como pude suponer alguna vez. Y a pesar de que Shaoran contaba con la ventaja de su estudio y habilidad, me había equiparado variando las cosas poco a poco, dejando de usar las mismas cartas una y otra vez, descubriendo en el proceso que en la sorpresa yace la victoria.

O así parecía hasta que, en lo que a mí me pareció un acto injusto y completamente tramposo, Shaoran usó su hechizo de viento para llevarse varias de mis cartas consigo. Justo entonces estaba de pie sobre alguna estatua, mirándome con arrogancia desde arriba mientras sostenía aquello con lo que yo iba a continuar el juego, evocando aquellos primeros días en los que esa era la única razón por la que entablaría una charla conmigo: robar mis preciadas cartas.

—¡Oye! — Grité —. ¡Eso es hacer trampa!

—¿Quién lo dice? — Se rió—. ¿Y qué hay si esto pasa alguna vez? ¿Qué harías?

No estaba segura. Es decir, además de aquello de mover objetos por el aire no sabía hacer otra cosa que no fuera usar las cartas, jamás me esforcé por aprender otro tipo de cosas hasta ahora. Aquella pregunta tan simple me dejó claro que estaba lejos de ser una batalla igualitaria, dejó claro también que Shaoran era mucho mejor estratega que yo, quitarme varias armas de ataque era algo parecido a un jaque.

—¿Qué harías, Sakura?

Su reto desafiante me hizo apretar los labios. A falta de mejores ideas busqué entre lo que me quedaba y cuando mi atención se vio cautivada por una carta en particular, una que jamás había usado, supuse que sería la oportunidad de aprender lo que yo realmente quería: acción-reacción.

—¡Las recuperaría a toda costa! — Dije firme. Las cartas eran, además, amigas preciadas que no me daría el lujo de perder porque sí.

_Sakura, valor. Es todo o nada._

_¡__Fight__!_

Siempre tuve miedo de dejarme poseer por alguna cuestión. Cuando algo se apodera de tu fuerza, de tu alma o tu cerebro, es literalmente perderte a ti mismo, quizá esa era una razón oculta para jamás haber usado cartas que jugaran un poco con mi cabeza, aprovechándose de lo que había dentro de mí para dejar su potencial escapar al máximo. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo claro para mí cómo ejecutar cada salto, patada, puño, maniobra…fue ser entregada a los brazos de una nueva coreografía que estaría dispuesta a practicar por cuanto fuera necesario para ser aprendida.

La adrenalina burbujeaba en mis venas impaciente, una vez más, dispuesta a ser liberada.

Tomó una fracción de segundo saltar para alcanzar a Shaoran, otra el arrebatarle las cartas de la mano que las sostenía como una afrenta a mi orgullo, eso mientras mi mano libre encontraba apoyo en su hombro descubierto, y una última fracción el burlarme en su cara cuando, literalmente, pasé frente a él apenas rozando su nariz estando yo de cabeza en el aire.

Al aterrizar al otro lado no pude evitar burlarme. —¡Ja! Sencillo como quitarle un dulce a un bebé.

Pero si hay algo que debes aprender es que las malas costumbres no deben copiarse, mucho menos jactarse de tus logros cuando hay un Li de por medio. Haber reaccionado tal y como él lo haría me costó el susto de la vida. No me malentiendan, yo quiero a Shaoran, pero querer ser tan orgullosa y arrogante como él disparó una chispa de molestia que se vio en su ceño fruncido, acumulándose por su rostro iracundo por haber perdido de forma tan sencilla y dispuesto a recobrar la recompensa que de forma tan fácil había regresado a mis manos.

Fue una extraña combinación de valor y angustia. Tener a Shaoran en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo era la cosa más bizarra que alguna vez pude experimentar, y a pesar de estar en capacidad de corresponder cada uno de sus golpes con la maestría que la carta me brindaba, era evidente que a mí me devoraba el nerviosismo y él tenía una horrorosa ventaja sobre mí, motivado por su ego lastimado y la ira visible en sus facciones.

Tomoyo y Meiling habían dejado de estar quietas viendo el espectáculo, como pude, logré verlas de pie al lado de la mesa, saltando, agitando el puño en el aire y gritando una sarta de cosas que no me di el tiempo de escuchar entre golpe y golpe, suyo y mío, turnándonos para bloquear y atacar casi en sincronía.

Con ambos brazos sobre mi frente logré bloquear un golpe con su pierna que venía con una fuerza descomunal, en la misma pose logré esquivar un par de golpes más y justo entonces pude escuchar la voz de Meiling sobre el ruido de la pelea y nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

—¿Qué pasa, Kinomoto? ¡Estás dando poca pelea! ¡No me digas que eso es todo lo que puedes dar! ¿Eres débil?

No. Yo no era débil, no podía serlo. Aunque, siendo honesta conmigo misma, el motivo por el que no lo estaba haciendo bien era porque aún me sentí algo cohibida. La única razón para haber usado la carta de pelea fue arrebatar las cartas con agilidad a falta de mejores opciones, pero jamás había tenido en mente usarla para lastimar a Shaoran con la imprudencia y facilidad con la que él parecía hacerlo en mi contra entonces.

¿Era eso debilidad? ¿No estar dispuesta a lastimar, aunque fuera mínimo, a alguien que era cercano a mí?

Bien. Entrenar significa aprender, volverse más fuerte. Y yo no iba a ser débil, no podía serlo si lo que Tomoyo había dicho era cierto y alguien más esperaba encontrar fortaleza en mí. Yo no era débil.

Ese pensamiento fue todo lo que mi cuerpo necesito para voltear la balanza y lograr que fuera él quien escapara, esquivara y bloqueara mis ataques. Consciente de que lo que estaba logrando era causa de la carta, me enfoqué por sentir el enfado y la impotencia que resultaba saberme débil y desprotegida, necesitando siempre de alguien más a mi lado, el tener que sentir a alguien conmigo para saberme valiente, el temerle a la soledad y al fracaso.

¡Fue impresionante sentirse así! Valiente, fuerte, capaz. Por mí misma, bueno, casi del todo.

—¡Eso es, Sakura!

Lección número…vale, no las estaba contando: jamás, nunca te distraigas, sin importar lo animoso que el comentario de tu mejor amiga pueda parecer, por más ánimo que pueda brindarte, es un error fatal. Siempre mantente concentrado, fijo en lo que quieres alcanzar, a pesar de ser un objetivo no muy claro.

Con un fácil empujón de su parte terminé sentada en el césped. Bastó parpadear para tener su mano amenazante junto a mi cuello, tensa y dispuesta a atacar, su rostro sobre el mío separado por apenas milímetros, amenazándome con sus ojos acaramelados con la valentía que solo puedes conferir a un lobo de alguna especie. Intimidada por la dureza de su gesto logró que tragara pesado y que mis manos temblaran aferradas al césped atrapado en ellas. Sus ojos estaban parcialmente cubiertos por mechones de cabello bañados en sudor, las mejillas enrojecidas y los labios entreabiertos.

Él respiraba agitado como yo, pero encontró aire suficiente para recalcar mi conclusión.

—No te distraigas.

Asentí y di la lección por terminada cuando retiró su mano como daga filosa convirtiéndola en el apoyo que necesitaba para ponerme de pie. Cuando recuperé mi carta y la devolví al mazo que recién había completado, caminamos hacia nuestro público y nos recibieron con un merecido jugo de algún sabor ácido que me picó la lengua al tomarme todo de un solo trago.

Pude contemplarme en el reflejo del cristal de mi vaso, a medio peinar con un tinte rojo en el rostro y la frente con suficiente sudor para decir que había corrido en una pista de obstáculos por días sin término. ¿…eran eso parciales y casi invisibles ojeras bajo mis ojos?

_Ahora mi hermano sí tendrá motivos para llamarme "monstruo"._ Pensé.

Decidí tumbarme en el suelo que fue antes mi campo de batalla y contemplar el cielo azul que, precioso sobre nosotros, albergaba nubes blancas como algodón danzando en su superficie, todas en un compás sublime y pacífico en el que ni siquiera el viento podía alcanzarlas, mismo que ayudó a mis pulmones a recuperar su propio ritmo natural, desacelerando mi pulso y regresándome a un letargo momentáneo que se deshizo del estrés de mis músculos y la adrenalina que aún quedaba por ahí.

—¿Estuvo bien? — El comentario de Meiling me sacó de la pequeñita entretención.

—Perfecto— respondió Shaoran.

¿Eh? Alto. No, de verdad, detengan el mundo. ¿Alguien me quiere explicar…?

Oh…espera. Lo único que hizo ella durante toda la escena fue lanzar un comentario mordaz sobre mi incapacidad, mi debilidad y la falta de determinación, mismo que desató la necesidad adictiva de ganar a toda costa, avivando mi ya hecha resolución de no dejarme vencer…

—¿Le dijiste que me gritara esas cosas? — Inquirí. Sentándose a mi lado Shaoran me miró con una sonrisa burlona, diferente a las que antes me había dado—. ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Ya estabas haciendo trampa! No hacía falta nada más.

—No vas a decirme que no aprendiste nada— fue su respuesta—. Como dijiste: sencillo como quitarle un dulce a un bebé.

Perdida como estaba, confundida entre la pregunta de su prima y lo mordaz de su respuesta no hubo otra opción que mirarle con desdén y suplicar silenciosamente porque me diera una respuesta satisfactoria a mi curiosidad y confusión.

—¿Qué _sentiste_?

—Rabia, creo— había sido en realidad un montón de cosas, pero la más cercana a la realidad había sido la rabia del desafío a no ser cumplido—. Cuando sentí rabia fui capaz de hacer algo por mí misma…

_¿Qué sentiste?_

Sentir.

—Oh. — Dejé escapar.

—Sabes que las cartas obedecen tus órdenes, pero unas cuantas necesitan de lo que tú quieras para poder usar su magia, por sí mismas no harán nada a menos que tú desees de todo corazón el que algo ocurra.

—¿Pero no es la rabia un sentimiento…malo? — Motivar tus acciones por motivos de venganza no es precisamente una sana forma de llevar cualquier cometido…

Se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez. Pero fue suficiente para que pelearas en serio.

—Pero…si te dejas llevar por la emoción, ¿no es más difícil pensar rápido? Eso es lo que interesa.

—No— su respuesta fue firme y me tomó por sorpresa—. Una cosa es dejarse llevar, otra simplemente sentir. Estar concentrado no significa acallar tus emociones, es saber controlarlas.

Sencillo, como quitarle un dulce a un bebé.

Supongo que una de las cosas más satisfactorias de un día cualquiera es tener la certeza de que te irás a la cama con algo nuevo en la cabeza, una enseñanza que se quedará contigo por un largo tiempo si no es que lo hace para siempre. Conmovida y feliz por su enseñanza, opté por sonreírle genuinamente esperando que fuera agradecimiento suficiente, dejando ausentes las palabras para no quebrar el bonito ambiente que se había creado entonces.

Tomoyo, que había desaparecido sin apenas darme cuenta, regresó apresurada y con una sonrisa bailándole en el rostro, me incorporé en el sitio para poder verle mejor y atender a su comentario.

—Creo que nuestro último invitado ha llegado— anunció y yo me levanté como un resorte. ¡Claro! Aún había otro par de cosas que discutir—. Pasen al recibidor, por favor.

Sin decir palabra alguna atendimos a su indicación y atravesamos el jardín camino a las escaleras de mármol. Por diezmillonésima e increíblemente inamovible vez, Shaoran lucía un aura de regocijo a mi lado. Curiosa cuestión, jamás le veías emocionado por alguna cosa.

Solo se me ocurrió un motivo.

—¿Te divertiste? — Cuestioné.

Él siguió de largo, aunque sin mirarme me regaló una media sonrisa como respuesta.

Claro que sí. Lo había disfrutado.

-.-

_**(Shaoran)**_

No sabía a ciencia cierta qué se había apoderado de mí en ese momento, supongo que de alguna forma extraña dejé mi consciencia de lado y simplemente me dejé llevar, pero es que simplemente que alguien, incluso Sakura, se burlara en mi cara era más de lo que normalmente podía sopesar. Aunque todo había terminado bastante bien, y a pesar de mi pequeño desliz mental -que afortunadamente ella nunca conocería- había concluido todo con la misión cumplida y la satisfacción de que hacía muchísimo tiempo no me había emocionado por hacer algo por mí mismo. Jamás llegué a sospechar que Sakura estaría cerca de cumplir aquel bizarro deseo de una emocionante lucha, pero dadas las circunstancias no iba a quejarme en lo absoluto. Y vamos, nadie había resultado herido.

Al entrar, lo primero que vi fue a Hiiragizawa en el living de la residencia, cosa no supuso una sorpresa tal y como yo lo pude haber esperado, lo sorprendente fue saber que Sakura había organizado todo como una orquesta perfectamente alineada al cumplir sus órdenes específicas. Recibiendo mi propia instrucción del entrenamiento ya completado, había caído en sus hombros alguna tarea de investigar a las personas desaparecidas que en un principio yo había creído sin importancia.

Su investigación, a diferencia de mi tarea previa, había sido un rotundo fracaso.

No había conexiones entre las personas, alguien en común, lugares de encuentro, absolutamente nada que fuera distinto a la desaparición misma, dejándonos en un camino sin salida en el que Sakura había puesto empeño en creer como una alternativa segura a lo que había ocurrido, un plan frustrado que hablaba de una amenaza latente esperándonos para devorarnos tal y como se había llevado a pobres personas al azar.

—Lamento mucho que no haya podido encontrar nada que te sea útil— se disculpó su invitado.

—¡No, no! No ha sido tu culpa. Gracias por intentarlo.

Aunque su sonrisa -que para mí fue claramente falsa- intentó reconfortar su trabajo infructuoso nos quedamos en blanco sin saber qué hacer después.

—Es tan frustrante…— dejó alguien escapar—, sería más sencillo si alguien o algo tuviera alguna pista.

Nuestra anfitriona secundó el pensamiento. —Puede que las pistas estén ahí, pero no les estamos prestando atención.

El respingo que dio Sakura cautivó la atención de todos. Su susurro cautivó aún más mi percepción.

—Mis sueños…

Oh.

Sueños. Vaya cuestión.

Hay cosas que yo generalmente paso por alto, casi siempre la inutilidad o frustración de la gente me pasa desapercibida como eventos de un día cualquiera. Pero de ninguna forma pasaría por alto la omisión de algo tan relevante, mucho menos considerando las circunstancias en la que Sakura tenía un extraño don en el que los sueños eran algo más que extraordinario.

Especialmente porque cuando se dio cuenta del error fatal que había cometido al susurrar algo que aparentemente mantendría para sí misma, se cubrió la boca cual si hubiese blasfemado la peor de las situaciones, llevando el status quo a una maldición sin cura alguna que había sido profesada por sus labios, los mismos que pretendían mantenerse sellados para evitar las consecuencias catastróficas que un desafortunado evento pudiese tener.

Intentó negarlo por todos los medios, pero para absolutamente todo el mundo estuvo claro que semejante cosa no podría pasar una mentira.

¿Qué razón estúpida le había llevado a guardar silencio con algo tan sumamente importante?

_Cuidado, Shaoran. El pez muere por su propia boca._

—N-no es nada— tartamudeó—, seguro que no tiene nada que…-

—Es algo— intervine, levantó el rostro y me miró con la respiración contenida —. ¿Podemos hablar?

No esperé su respuesta, simplemente abandoné la sala para internarme en una más pequeña que se ubicaba atravesando un callado pasillo, apenas unas sillitas que parecían de juguete y una ventana que daba al jardín en el que antes habíamos estado practicando. Mi vista se mantuvo fija en ese paisaje hasta que escuché unos pasos en la entrada, la puerta cerrándose tras la espalda de alguien y la nube de tensión tóxica que se había colado en el lugar.

Afortunadamente me había seguido.

Quizá era la adrenalina de nuestro combate que aún no abandonaba mi cuerpo, o el simple hecho de que me había mantenido al margen de algo que le estaba acechando, pero me sentía demasiado tenso para disimular el disgusto y la ira paulatina. Aprovechando lo que me quedaba de fuerza, hice del autocontrol la única cosa en mi cabeza, evitando gritar, alzar la voz siquiera, girándome en el sitio para contemplar a una valiente Sakura frente a mí, las manos a sus costados sobre las piernas y el rostro en una mueca de seriedad absoluta que me desconcertó al no saber si era de confusión, miedo o alguna otra emoción que entonces no pude leer.

Me sostuvo la mirada inamovible. Ignoré si me estaba retando o se sentía cohibida por la posibilidad de que estallara en su cara. Juro que me tomó mucha fuerza de voluntad no gritar por su insensatez, por su carente valentía para decir las cosas y por lo importante que tan pequeño detalle era para todo.

Pero así era Sakura. Tuve que inspirar hondo y en acto reflejo guardé las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón. Me relamí los labios antes de poder articular una palabra coherente.

—Sueños premonitorios, ¿eh? — La voz sonó forzada—, ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—Yo…no pensaba decírselo a nadie— me confesó—, no le he contado a Kero o Tomoyo, pero creo que ambos sospechan algo.

Supuse que algo había ocurrido estando en presencia de ellos y jamás había atravesado un episodio así teniéndome cerca. Supongo que fue una fortuna, de haber sido así, mi reacción pudo haber sido unas diez veces más inquisitiva de lo que estaba siendo justo entonces.

A excepción de aquella vez que había caído inconsciente y de la cual jamás tuve cómo preguntarle nuevamente. Supuse que cuando fuera el momento, ella diría algo al respecto, pero acababa de decirme que pretendía mantener aquello para sí como si de haber cometido algún pecado se tratara. Estaba enojado, seriamente enojado.

Suspiró y me miró expectante esperando conciliar el enojo que seguramente ya estaba siendo expreso en mi rostro. Ayudó bastante.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque…han sido _diferentes_, Shaoran— apretó el tramo de falda que había atrapado entre ambas manos, bajó la mirada—. Bastante aterradores, he de agregar. La única vez en la que he tenido un sueño estando _despierta_ fue aquella vez que visitamos la Torre de Tokio y ya sabes que fue culpa de una carta, ahora parecen ser constantes, aunque se han detenido. Y han sido tantas cosas que parecen no tener relación unas con otras…

—¿Ha pasado algo…_malo_ en los sueños?

Negó con la cabeza. —Lo que me aterra es que no dicen nada. No puedo decirte en dónde o cómo ocurrirá… ¡ni qué va a ocurrir! Es horrible sentirse tan perdida, te lo juro.

Hablando ella, la persona más despistada sobre la faz de la tierra, debía tratarse de un temor similar a enfrentar tu fobia más grande, lanzarte desde un avión sin paracaídas a miles de pies de altura o quedarte náufrago en la mitad del mar sin posibilidad de rescate. Estar perdido, simple y sencillo.

Levantó la mirada y su expresión de serenidad me pareció una actuación digna de reconocimiento, estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo en no colapsar en lágrimas frente a mí, supuse que estaba intentando sentirse fuerte y capaz de lidiar con la realidad que le había estado jugando malas pasadas constantemente.

—¿Cómo sabes que son sueños premonitorios? — Quise saber.

—No lo sabía. Ya te dije que parecen estar desligados unos de otros, pero que los esté teniendo todos repentinamente no puede ser aleatorio, la única forma de explicarlos es que intentan avisarme de algo que ocurrirá.

Hallé razón en sus palabras. Era ella la única a quien yo había conocido con aquella habilidad y no tenía cómo ofrecer un juicio al respecto, de haber experimentado sueños que hablaban del futuro de primera mano seguramente podría ser un excelente guía pero, como era usual, no había nada en mis manos que yo pudiese hacer para solventar el problema que le traía de los nervios.

Sin embargo, estaba claro que Sakura aún no podía interpretar la simbología que las imágenes de su cabeza producía, de encontrar el punto pivote de sus imágenes estaría más cerca de la verdad que a todos nos pasaba desapercibida, habiendo ya agotado la única opción lógica y aparente que teníamos con encontrar la información de aquellas personas desaparecidas. Me pregunté si podría ser de alguna ayuda el conectar los puntos.

—¿No crees que siendo diferentes estos sueños era aún más importante que nos dejaras saber? — Vi cómo se encogió en el sitio, se rehusó a mirar a otra cosa que no fuera a mí—, no eres…somos hechiceros expertos, a duras penas sabemos hacer lo que hacemos, y decides guardar silencio porque aún no le hallas razón por ti misma.

_¿Tienes una idea de lo preocupado que estoy por ti? ¿De lo frustrante que es ver cómo atraviesas todo sin poder hacer nada al respecto?_

—Lo…siento.

—Haces bien en sentirlo— una parte de mí sabía que debía callarme justo entonces, otra demandaba que dijera todo lo que tenía en mente—, ¿no crees que pudimos ayudar? ¿Pensar en hacer algo para que estuvieras más tranquila o solucionarlo todo más rápido?

—Ya entendí, Shaoran. Basta— bajó el rostro de nuevo.

_Sí, basta._

—No. No estás sola y tienes que metértelo en esa cabeza tuya— a diferencia de _otros_ ella sí tenía en quién buscar apoyo—, haces bien en llamarnos y buscar que estemos contigo en algunas cosas, pero no puedes pretender que todo ande de maravilla cuando crees que es mejor decir que no estás teniendo alguna revelación que puede ser importante.

Susurró. —Ya sé…

—No sabes. ¡Puede ser peligroso! — Hasta ahí llegó la fuerza de voluntad, terminé gritando a su cabeza gacha como si fuera algún punto para desahogar la frustración que me estaba devorando el alma—, ¿sabes que si mueres en un sueño, mueres de verdad? ¿Que pueden usarlo para dejarte en algún otro plano espacial para siempre? ¿Qué crees que pasaría si no despiertas? ¿Qué hay de tu familia? ¿De Daidōji y hasta del molesto de Kerberos?

_Y de mi, ¿qué tal eso?_

—¡Sakura, es que simplemente-…!

—¡Ya sé!

Sus ojos verdes de pronto ascendieron llenos de lágrimas. Estaba apretando los labios en una línea recta y la sangre le había huido del rostro por completo.

_Oh, mierda._

Hay momentos en los que te sientes terrible, deprimido, incluso ansioso bien sea por la incertidumbre o la soledad…pero hay otros en los que un apelativo que hable de tristeza o desolación no es suficiente para expresar lo insignificante que se siente tu corazón cuando has cometido un error abismal.

¿Qué tan desgraciado tienes que ser para hacer llorar a alguien como Sakura?

Te diré, un desgraciado como yo, alguien que dice quererla y que no ha tenido el valor de decirle todo el teatro que te trajo sin razón aparente a su lado porque está demasiado temeroso de las posibles consecuencias.

Así como ella había temido por lo que sus sueños pudieran significar, guardando sus preocupaciones para que ninguno se dejara de lado a sí mismo para ocuparse de ella.

Era tan evidente que me causó asfixia saber lo injusto que había resultado hablarle así. Haber tomado todo tan precipitado, sin medir las palabras que habían escapado de mi boca intentando transmitirle la preocupación que suponía el peligro que había decidido sentarse entretenidamente a jugar con su razón. No tenía derecho alguno de recriminar su inseguridad, de desahogar las miles de frustraciones y enojos que tenía, buscando su situación como una excusa, un catalizador para dejar escapar un par de demonios internos esperando sentirme un poco mejor conmigo mismo.

Supuse que era mi turno de disculparme entonces, pero cuando quise levantar la mano para tocar su hombro, detuve mi actuar a medio camino. No tenía derecho alguno de querer confortarla cuando mi sola presencia había sido causa de sus lágrimas.

Tendría que compasárselo de alguna otra forma, yo era un desastre con las palabras y tenerla a punto de quebrarse en llanto frente a mí lo ponía de manifiesto.

Volví a respirar entonces.

—Entiendo, Shaoran, de verdad— se le escapó mientras intentaba no hipar—. Sólo deja de decirme todo eso.

Tenía que decir algo para empezar a enmendar las cosas. —Solo estoy preocupado por ti, ¿de acuerdo? — Me mordí el labio y hablé bajito—. Discúlpame.

Asintió. De pronto su gesto se convirtió en una sonrisa esperanzadora y el que estaba perdido era yo.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—…es la primera vez que peleamos…— lo dijo como si le resultara maravilloso—. Y descubrí que no puedo enojarme contigo.

—Ay, Sakura— rodé los ojos mientras ella intentaba secarse las lágrimas. Era lo último que esperaba de esa situación. Quise llevarme una mano a la frente pero resulté golpeándome mentalmente.

Tenía el corazón en la garganta pensando en lo irracional que había sido, lo muerto que debía estar por haber desatado tal estado de tristeza en ella, y se había puesto a reparar en que era la primera vez que ocurría tal cuestión en serio.

Pero supe que estaba realmente afligida cuando, aún sonriendo, empezó a gimotear sin dejar escapar sonido alguno, sus hombros moviéndose arrítmicamente al intentar capturar suficiente aire para impedir que el llanto escapara audible y doloroso, impidiendo quizá que el sonido de su lamento llegara a calar más profundo de lo que hasta entonces ya había logrado. Supongo que aventarse por una ventana sería más sencillo que debatirse entre la inconmensurable necesidad de hacer algo para evitar el sufrimiento que causaba o la siempre efectiva y no tan complicada solución de salir de ahí aparentando que no había ocurrido nada en lo absoluto, abandonarla a su suerte con la tristeza producto de mi imprudencia o reparar la falla.

Entrados ya en gastos…resultó menos traumático buscar un pañuelo en el pantalón y dárselo como ofrenda de paz, esperando que sus ojos no amenazaran con amedrentar en mi contra clavándome púas de culpabilidad, evocando por supuesto un instante de nuestra infancia común en el que mi pañuelo también había sido su consuelo, solo que ahora no hubo esa sonrisa agradecida ni el intento de abrazo que supuso una de las muchas ataduras que logó ejercer sobre mí.

Como entonces, cuando mientras secaba las lágrimas nació en mí el arrebato inútil de querer moverme y hacer algo más que dar un pedazo de tela. Pero no tenía el derecho a hacerlo.

—¿Vas a contarme ahora?

Ella rió. —Supongo.

Caminó sin levantar la mirada hacia una pequeña silla junto a la puerta, yo seguí sus pasos y estuve de pie frente a ella mientras se sentó. Hubo un silencio prolongado.

Una a una las palabras empezaron a escapar de su boca casi en tropezones, el nerviosismo colándose entre las letras mientras era evidente que no sabía cómo o por dónde comenzar. Mientras contaba cada detalle de sus sueños, llenos de muchas imágenes sin sentido que iban desde cosas insignificantes como especies de flores al azar, personas y voces, su voz fue perdiendo fuerza, sumergiéndose en una negra atmósfera que se tragó su ánimo y el brillo de sus ojos paulatinamente.

—Lamento haber guardado todo hasta ahora— dijo—, creí que era lo mejor, ¿sabes? Pensé que así podría protegerlos a todos y a mí misma…de lo que no sabemos que hay detrás.

—El silencio no es la respuesta, Sakura. Y, vamos— me arrodillé frente a ella y forcé su rostro a mirarme tomándolo por las mejillas—, puedes no contarle todo a todos…pero cuéntamelo entonces a mí.

Asintió.

—Solo hay un problema: ahora sí debes contarle a todos— su rostro perdió el color de inmediato, intentó zafarse del agarre de mis manos pero sujeté con la fuerza suficiente para no dejarla ir pero sin lastimarla—, tú misma no has sabido resolverlo y por más que deteste decirlo, necesitamos ayuda.

Me clavó sus ojos verdes con absoluto pavor, intimidada por mi aguda mirada, misma de la que fui del todo consciente cuando decidí que mi agarre en su rostro había durado demasiado. Cuando la solté y me levanté dándole la espalda, escuché cómo soltó un suspiro de alivio.

No quise increpar las caras curiosas que me esperaban casi del todo boquiabiertas al volver a la sala, razón por la que sus ojos inquisidores devoraron a Sakura como un manso cordero que entra al matadero, colocándose en medio de los espectadores que esperan obtener algo de sí, dejándome a mí relegado en una pared cualquiera como si no formara parte del circo.

Sakura inspiró profundo antes de hablar. —Shaoran sugirió que…debía ponerlos a todos al tanto y…creo que es lo mejor.

La sonrisa se quedó a medio camino en mi boca, forzándome a estar más atento a la explicación que a la victoria alzándose en mi pecho con un ya conocido orgullo.

De más está decir que casi todos adquirieron el color de un papel cuando Sakura fue explicando cosa por cosa, el silencio apremiaba por concentrarse exclusivamente en el sonido de su voz que iba fluyendo con facilidad excesiva sobre las respiraciones ausentes de cada uno. Yo, que había encontrado refugio en una pared lejana y me había recostado en ella no del todo seguro de encontrar en ella el estandarte de estabilidad que necesitaba, contemplaba el curioso cuadro como el de una maestra dando instrucciones a pequeños alumnos, atentos a la explicación del día y al aprendizaje que posiblemente vendría una vez terminada la lección.

Cuando dejó de hablar, casi tan pasiva como estuvo cuando me contó todo primero, ninguno se atrevió a abrir la boca para pronunciar al menos una palabra, intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, o temor, ciertamente no me es claro, y ella no supo hacer otra cosa que contemplarlos esperanzadoramente, esperando porque alguien llegara con la respuesta a los interrogantes que le estaban destrozando el espíritu, tal y como me había dicho.

Tuve que suspirar y cruzar los brazos para darme el valor de romper el abrupto silencio. Aparté la mirada.

—Hay que interpretar sus sueños— dije, no fue imprescindible estar observando del todo para saber que cada par de ojos en la sala estaba sobre mí—. No hemos llegado a nada porque todas las pistas están en eso, en lo que Sakura no quiere decir.

Me contempló con angustia y bajó la mirada, de reojo, pude ver cada gesto de arrepentimiento que se apoderó de su rostro, encogiéndose ella toda en el sitio.

—Tranquila, ya te dije que está bien— dije entre dientes.

—¡Tengo una idea! — Chilló Daidōji tajando la tensión, desapareció en un remolino de energía que parecía ajeno al humor general en el aire.

Quien habló después fue el _invitado sorpresa_ de Sakura, llamando la atención de todos al carraspear suavemente.

—Si Li está en lo cierto y llegamos a algún lado con esto, sabes que el final del camino no será precisamente una salida feliz, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué otra opción tenemos? — Refuté—, creo que es lo único que podemos hacer hasta que el cobarde detrás de esto se digne a dar la cara. Ya hemos pasado bastante rato siendo pacientes.

Me sostuvo la mirada por un rato y sonrió. —Me parece justo.

Tal y como había desaparecido, llegó la dueña de casa arrastrando un tablero en blanco, y por blanco me refiero al color mismo, era de acrílico, llevaba además un par de marcadores de colores para escribir en él. ¿Había leído mi pensamiento sobre dar una lección de escuela?

—Si lo que importa son los símbolos— acotó—, sería más fácil si los escribimos todos e intentamos ver la relación entre ellos, ¿no?

Ninguno dijo nada, quizá porque nos había tomado por sorpresa lo exacto y casi perfecto de su conclusión, facilitando la alternativa del análisis tipo policiaco que suponía lo que queríamos hacer.

—¿Está mal? — Quiso saber, su expresión endureció por un instante.

—¡Es perfecto! — Sakura regresó a ser la misma y saltó en el sitio conmovida por la resolución de su amiga—. Tomoyo, siempre estás un paso adelante.

La implicada se encogió de hombros. —Lo intento. Ahora, cuéntanos una a una las cosas que has visto.

Mientras pensaba, deshice mi posición y caminé hasta ella, tomé su petrificada figura por los hombros y la encaminé hacia el espacio vacío en el sofá, siendo aquel un lugar más confortante para su remembranza, ya que ella misma no parecía poder hacer más que dejarse conducir y pensar. Sentándome a su lado, me dediqué a estudiar cada facción en sí mientras enumeraba elementos al azar, como si aquello pudiera darme alguna información adicional, ella atenta y dispuesta, sin llegar a acongojarse un solo segundo.

—Habló la voz de una mujer la primera vez— contó con los dedos, Daidōji tomó nota en el pizarrón—, hubo un sonido de cascabeles…y flores de loto. La chica que encontré el otro día por supuesto era una mujer…creo que alguna vez vi un atardecer en un campo lleno de otro tipo de flores…

Detuvo la cuenta que había llegado entonces hasta cinco, mi atención, que fue aminorando conforme hablaba, se vio de nuevo cautiva por la expresión ausente de su rostro, la vista en ningún punto preciso, acompañado su voz tristona que había perdido fuerza y se volvió pequeña.

—Había un perro…

—¿Perro? — Cuestionó alguien.

—No sé, eso creo…es decir, algo _me olfateaba_ y pude sentir como 'patas' aprisionándome contra el suelo, justo así— puso ambas manos sobre el pecho—, no podía respirar y solo escuchaba su jadeo…

Un silencio casi tan sepulcral como el anterior se apoderó de la sala una vez más. Sakura continuó ausente y mi mirada siguió sobre ella tal y como la de cualquier persona entonces en ese lugar.

—¿Está todo bien? — apelé por traerla de regreso a la realidad consciente.

Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia y nos miró a todos, sonriente. —Todo bien. Eso es lo que he visto hasta ahora.

—¡Muy bien!— Nuestra ahora maestra regresó la atención general a su obra escrita y continuó hablando—, depende de todos ahora saber qué conexión tienen estos elementos. Se los encargo mucho. ¡A trabajar!

Evocando una tarde en esa misma mansión en la que tres de nosotros pasamos horas sin término en una situación similar con alguna traviesa carta, las horas de entonces comenzaron a correr veloces entre pensamientos y bocadillos que llegaban esporádicamente. Creo que es claro el que no pasó mucho antes de que dado a que nadie daba con algo concreto, la seriedad del asunto se perdiera y casi todos comenzaran a bromear al respecto. Casi todos porque a mí no me parecía gracioso en lo absoluto y no iba a rendirme con facilidad, era un desafío similar a despejar la incógnita de una ecuación matemática.

—Kinomoto, tu cabeza es ilógica. No me sorprende saber ahora por qué siempre andas en las nubes.

Al comentario de Meiling, Sakura optó por mostrar la lengua entre mofa y vergüenza.

—¡Juguemos a meternos en la cabeza de Kinomoto!— Siguió el juego, hubo más risas—, seguro encontraremos montones de muñecos de peluche, ositos…y flores.

Risas, una Sakura haciéndose ovillo en el asiento y una cosa evidente en mi cabeza que me enojó por no haberla visto antes.

—¿Hay algún museo o reserva de flores en Tomoeda?— Mi pregunta aniquiló las risas y el buen humor.

—Hace un año abrieron una reserva en lo que era el lote abandonado de un colegio— Daidōji respondió mi interrogante.

—¿Pensaste en algo, Shaoran? — la pregunta vino al mismo tiempo que Sakura apretó mi mano entre las suyas.

La incomodidad de tener que explicar, de que ninguno fuera capaz de unir casi todos los puntos como yo lo había hecho, fue cobrando fuerza y me levantó del asiento con recelo, tuve que pasar una mano por la nuca para forzarme a hablar. Joder, cómo detestaba tener que hacer aquello.

—Creo que podemos ir a investigar a falta de mejores opciones, de igual forma no hay muchas flores por ahí en la ciudad…

Vamos, creo que hasta ahí la idea fue bastante clara.

—¡Eso es increíble, Li! — dijo la anfitriona, bufé.

—Por supuesto— acotó Meiling con la voz llena de orgullo—. No podemos esperar menos de Shaoran.

Hiiragizawa habló de nuevo. —Entonces es mejor ir ahora mismo. ¿Dices que has visto atardeceres y que todo ocurre en la noche? — Sakura asintió—. El sol ya se puso, quizá sea el momento.

Despejando la incógnita faltante de mi ecuación -y para mi fortuna- su comentario fue el pie para que todos emprendieran marcha ipso facto a la salida, cual si la vida pendiera tras la puerta de madera. Eso hasta que Sakura nos detuvo en seco y me tomó del brazo para arrastrarme fuera consigo ante la vista atónita de los demás.

—No voy a arriesgarme a que algo le pase a todo el mundo. Tomoyo, Meiling, por favor quédense aquí.

La queja siguiente no me tomó por sorpresa. —¿No puedo…grabarte?

—¡T-Tomoyo! No es el momento para eso— se sonrojó—, por favor quédense aquí a salvo. Y Eriol: te encargo que cuides de las dos.

Estuve de acuerdo. Él asintió.

Lo siguiente que supe fue estar por la calle de su lado en una maratón improvisada cuya meta final me era desconocida. Tomó su celular en medio de la carrera y habló sin saludo alguno.

—Kero, ve a la reserva cerca del lago artificial que vimos el otro día— hubo una pausa—. No, no es eso. Es que Shaoran encontró una pista.

La sonrisa en su rostro al mirarme no era…normal, casi traviesa, pero me instigó más el saber el por qué había sido yo su primera opción y no alguien más experimentado y estable…su _invitado sorpresa_, por ejemplo.

—¿Por qué me trajiste? — Cuestioné—. De ser el caso pudo ser alguien más.

Ella rió y entornó los ojos. —Porque…hacemos un buen equipo, ¿no crees?

Su sonrisa intentó copiarse casi del todo en mi rostro hasta que llegamos al lugar, cerrado ya con horas de visita terminadas, por supuesto, pero jamás terminé regresándole el gesto del todo. Atravesamos, literalmente, el alambrado y nos internamos en uno de los caminos a través de la exhibición.

No tomó mucho antes de toparnos con un obstáculo que a ambos nos había pasado desapercibido pero que nos turbó en cuanto se materializó en frente, impidiendo avanzar. En definitiva mi suposición había dado en el clavo y habíamos llegar al lugar indicado.

—Sakura…— llamé sin despegar la vista de la figura sombría en el camino—, creo que lo que viste en tu sueño no era un perro.

Saqué mi espada y la empuñé, ella habló tan pasmada como yo me sentía. —Creo…creo que no.

-.-

_**(Sakura)**_

Debo levantarme… ¿verdad? ¿Por qué? Creo que no estoy dormida, escucho voces, alguien grita mi nombre. Ánimo, estoy bien, no te angusties. Ésta es mi mano, ésta es mi pierna… ¿por qué mi almohada es tan dura? Oh, espera, no es mi almohada, o mi cama para variar. ¿Cemento?

Alto. Mi brazo duele, arde de hecho, ¿una quemadura?

Suena otra voz, se hace legible paulatinamente. —¡…lobo!

¿Un lobo? ¿Me habré metido en un cuento para niños? Debo confesar que a estas alturas no me sorprendería.

—¡Sakura, va hacia ti!

_¡Levántate ahora!_

Arriba.

Espera. Náusea.

Respira profundo.

Algo gruñe y se acerca.

Miedo.

Con la piel erizada de pies a cabeza tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para ponerme en pie, aún mareada, los ojos cerrados y ese malestar en el brazo que seguía siendo desconocido.

—¡Mierda! ¡Que alguien pare esa cosa!

¿Shaoran? Si él estaba gritando de esa forma de verdad estaba en peligro, y probablemente uno del que no saldría ilesa.

_¡JUMP!_

Creo que fue una cuestión de instinto, no fui del todo consciente cuando invoqué la carta, solo supe que de alguna forma había saltado fuera del alcance de lo que sea iba tras de mí, y que necesitaba algo seguro sobre lo cual aterrizar, pero siendo casi de noche y con el borrón de figuras que captaban mis ojos, estaba casi segura de caer directo en las fauces de un lobo, qué tan irónico fue ese pensamiento después.

—¡Kero! — Lo primero que pensé fue en su espalda deteniendo mi caída.

Aliciente fue saber que a mitad de la caída libre que supuso mi hazaña me encontré con su cálida figura deteniendo mi impacto. Enterré los dedos en su pelaje y me hallé más tranquila cuando su familiar aroma hizo eco en mi consciencia, regresándome a pasos pequeñitos a la realidad.

—¿Todo bien? — Interrogó.

—Algo mareada— acoté e intenté incorporarme sin éxito—, no recuerdo…nada. ¿Qué pasa?

—Sabía que era estúpido venir aquí— se quejó—, mira cómo estás…

—Es lo de menos— quise conciliar, estaba segura de estar haciendo algo importante antes de caer inconsciente y solo me interesaba saber el qué, no su opinión personal por más preocupado que estuviera—, dime qué pasa, lo que sea.

Descendió, me dejó de pie en algún sitio entre un puente de madera y lo que ocurría, poniéndose en medio de mi destino y yo misma como si quisiera impedir que regresara.

Pude verme reflejada en sus ojos dorados mientras me contemplaba con parsimonia, estaba demasiado preocupado por mí que debatía consigo mismo en si decirme lo que debía o guardarlo para mantenerme a salvo, pero dadas las circunstancias esperaba que apreciara la situación tal y como yo lo hacía, entendiendo que era más sensato decirme qué hacía en medio de lo que parecía ser un bosque y cómo terminé sin rastro de memoria. Me gustaría que en ocasiones, y solo en ocasiones, dejara de verme como la pequeña despistada que lo liberó _por error_ de un viejo libro.

—Vinimos a buscar una pista que el mocoso encontró. Era una emboscada.

La expresión de pánico en mi rostro fue suficiente para que él se arrepintiera de pronunciar aquello; de pronto, alguna memoria de temor y algo húmedo olfateando mi cuello me sacudieron de momento.

Levanté la mirada y pude ver un halo de fuego alzarse de la nada entre los árboles lejanos. Shaoran continuaba peleando y yo había huido a refugiarme porque no había logrado lidiar conmigo misma. Reprobable.

Decidida, una vez el mareo se disipó troté con suavidad para encontrarme con aquello que me había hecho escapar sin motivo aparente. Kero no reprochó, simplemente vino conmigo, quizá porque era más sencillo acudir sin decir palabra alguna que discutir sin sentido sabiendo que yo iría sin dudar y que él no tenía cómo detenerme.

Cuando atravesé el puente de madera que surcaba un lago en quietud, encontré a Shaoran mirando con ferocidad la figura de un lobo hecho de sombras danzantes como humo.

El escalofrío que me recorrió de arriba abajo al contemplar la sombra lobuna me dejó petrificada. El intento de memoria anterior se hizo más nítido y recordé cómo aquella sombra se había acercado, contemplándome celosamente con sus ojos de rubí, su gélido aliento en mi piel mientras olfateaba, acechando sobre mí, su nariz helada y lo peligroso de su fuego negro a punto de quemarme sin compasión.

Llevada de la mano por el posesivo recuerdo de mi sueño, las memorias me asaltaron de repente, como el flash de una cámara después de un precipitado disparo.

Cuando habíamos llegado al sitio caminamos por minutos a través de un camino rodeado por flores de diversos colores, ninguna que yo hubiese visto con antelación ni en sueños siquiera. Me paralicé cuando el camino fue obstruido por un mar de sombras que emergió de la nada y logró que la figura de un lobo cobrara vida, mirada rojiza, su cuerpo humeando cual si fuese devorado por llamas ennegrecidas, las mismas que lo habían traído de la inexistencia al completo repudio en la realidad, gruñendo, exhibiendo dientes perlados y afilados como dagas, amenazando con vehemencia a cualquiera que decidiera dar un paso al frente…o respirar.

Shaoran me había hablado mientras sacaba su espada, yo, víctima de un impulso de supervivencia -o presa del miedo-, hice lo propio y busqué la primera carta a la mano que resultó ser el siempre útil caso de salto.

Permanecimos así por un rato, apresados por la tensión y la clara amenaza de que un movimiento, por mínimo que fuera, marcaría la diferencia entre morir o permanecer de una pieza. De cualquier forma, la curiosidad afloró en mí tan fácil como acostumbraba hacer.

—¿Por qué no nos ataca? Simplemente nos está bloqueando el camino.

Como si el curso de una existencia cualquiera me leyera el pensamiento, en la lejanía se escuchó el eco de un cascabel que palpitaba angustioso, alejándose.

—¡Es su ruta de escape!— Gritó Shaoran de súbito, le contemplé sin hallarle sentido a sus palabras—, ¿no lo ves? El imbécil que está haciendo todo esto puso al lobo como carnada. ¡Estaba aquí y escapa!

La mueca de mi rostro no terminó de transformarse en sorpresa absoluta antes de que Shaoran corriera contra la figura sombría, era clara su intención de no dejar huir a quien se ocultaba en la literal sombra de alguien más. Haciendo acopio de las habilidades que en él yo contemplaba como envidiables, se apoyó el algún alambrado perpendicular para arremeter más cerca y con mayor fuerza usando lo que él había llamado su ataque predilecto, trueno.

Pero tan rápido y exitoso como su intento parecía, la sombra lobuna pudo frustrar su intención con un golpe de ferocidad, una zarpa contra su pecho azotando el cuerpo de Shaoran contra el suelo, como una muñeca de trapo desgastada cayendo de espaldas contra la gravedad, una que se contrae y retuerce víctima del dolor y de algún golpe que casi pudo quitarle la vida, dejando su figura inmóvil en el pavimento después de un espectáculo repudiable que logró aguarme los ojos.

_¡Jump!_

Pánico, dolor, angustia, muchas cosas me llevaron a querer acercarme, asunto que fue bastante idiota cuando el lobo se percató de mi presencia y convirtió mi intento en una cacería donde yo era la presa saltarina, gustosa de escapar, apetitosa al ser encontrada. Tratando de encontrar terreno salvo y camuflarme, pude ver impotente cómo más sombras, todas ellas iguales a las previas, apresaron a mi acompañante quien apenas comenzaba a ponerse en pie, recuperando a medias el aliento y algún despojo de energía al que pudiera echar mano.

—¡No! — ¿Un simple respiro y están de nuevo sobre él? —¡Shaoran!

Busqué otra carta en el mazo, salté tanto como pude y justo entonces divisé la figura de Kero en la distancia, en caída libre tome tanto aire como fue posible para llamarlo y hacer que notara mi presencia, pero algo desvió mi curso y conforme me arrebató el aliento al sentir un golpe doloroso sobre mí, terminé siendo arrastrada contra el suelo siendo mi brazo el desafortunado punto de desgaste.

_Así que de ahí proviene el ardor…_

—¡Sakura! — La voz de Shaoran me recordó que había pensado en hacer algo, antes de que el lobo terminara por acercarse con su sigilosa parsimonia, logré hacer lo único que tenía en mente.

_¡Fiery!_

Su quejido de dolor al ser alcanzado por las llamas de mi magia fue el pie que me sumió en la inconsciencia, sintiendo mi brazo arder víctima de su propio fuego interno.

Un aullido como el que ahora había dejado escapar cuando Shaoran logró finalmente darle con su propio hechizo de fuego. El aturdimiento en mí desapareció y corrí a su lado motivada por un enemigo desplazado a tientas y con dolor de nosotros.

—¡Te dije que te la llevaras!— Alzó la voz con tanta ira que terminé con el corazón en el estómago.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera?— Respondió Kero a mi espalda—, sabías que ella iba a volver. ¡Como si no la conocieras!

—Eres una obstinada— resolvió sin mirarme—, estás lastimada y debes irte, yo puedo con _eso_.

Fruncí el ceño y sentí cómo me tensaba de pies a cabeza en una cascada simultánea, como la caída de fichas de dominó. ¿Por qué hacían verlo todo como si fuera mi culpa? ¡Y no era la única medio moribunda ahí!

—¿Y tú no lo estás? Creo que estamos en igualdad de condiciones, Shaoran, y está en mis manos decidir qué hago conmigo y qué no.

Bufó molesto. —Vale, ¿qué quieres hacer entonces?

—Es sensible a la luz y al calor— intervino Kero que se mantuvo alejado todo el tiempo—, creo que es claro lo que debes hacer, Sakura.

Asentí. —Llamen su atención— indiqué—, me haré cargo del resto.

Saltando, de nuevo, me oculté en la copa de un árbol cualquiera esperando a que trajeran al lobo de regreso, cosa que lograron ofreciendo a Shaoran de carnada, inamovible pero tenaz, mientras Kero había volado a su encuentro y le cercaba ahora amenazándole con bolas de fuego que ardientes escapaban de su boca.

_Acércate un poco más, ahora tú eres la presa…solo un poco más._

—¡Ahora!— Grito unísono.

_¡Light!_

La claridad absoluta lo consumió todo, incluyendo a la figura que había atacado en recelo, trayendo consigo un silencio tétrico que se prolongó tanto como la claridad duró.

—¿Se…fue? — Mi voz sonó quebradiza, bajé del árbol y quedé en medio de ambos.

—No, — acotó Shaoran—, todavía puedes sentir su presencia.

Cerré mis párpados desviando toda la atención de las luces a mi alrededor, pero no había luz alguna, simplemente una sensación de calor que se enfriaba con velocidad abismal, regresando de nuevo al abrasador calor en un círculo eterno que me causó escalofrío. La sensación y la presencia se alejaron en un parpadeo.

Abrí los ojos y pude prestar cuidado al dolor de mi brazo, el que había decidido ignorar a propósito, apreté la mano sobre el ardor ahora más punzante, encogiendo el rostro cuando la aspereza de mi sweater chocó con lo que parecía ser la carne viva de mi piel.

Evocando cada suceso hasta entonces, cada batalla, cada caso peligroso…jamás el dolor ni las consecuencias habían sido tan palpables, quizá porque las circunstancias habían sido condescendientes conmigo, pero tal y como yo había hecho, como todos habíamos hecho, todo tiene que crecer, para bien o para mal, y la dulce infancia había terminado hacía mucho tiempo.

—Ya no es un juego de niños, ¿verdad?

Kero y Shaoran apartaron la mirada.

—Creo que nunca lo fue— dijo el segundo y caminó silente de regreso a nuestro punto de entrada.

De regreso a casa de Tomoyo y con la luna pisándonos los talones, Kero me permitió ir en su espalda, aprovechando que las calles estaban desiertas -suponiendo entonces que se había hecho bastante noche- y que podía andar por ahí como le placiera, yo estaba consternada por Shaoran, quien debería ir en mi lugar sobre la espalda de mi guardián pero se empeñaba en caminar por su cuenta, ¿quién era el obstinado entonces?

Para nada aliciente fue la expresión agónica que quienes nos recibieron en casa, mucho menos la cara de espanto de Tomoyo cuando se empeñó ella misma en curar mi no tan profunda herida. Shaoran, por su parte, no dejó que le tocaran un cabello, a pesar de que Meiling le imploró un millón de veces que dejara al menos ver si no había nada fuera de su sitio, eso después de que Kero dejara salir inadvertidamente un pequeño comentario sobre lo mal que lo había pasado. Por fortuna -o por respeto a la situación- ninguno desató una pelea al respecto, nada más allá de un intercambio de miradas amenazantes al menos.

¿Por qué el aire deprimente y sombrío?

Porque se sentía como una derrota. Era una derrota. Era frustrante haber estado tan cerca y perdido, era triste haber agotado todas las pistas que teníamos hasta ahora en un solo intento que nos había dejado lastimados y con el ánimo por los suelos, era agotador mantener el absurdo pero necesario silencio propio de las reflexiones personales que quizá irían cuesta abajo cual si la esperanza fuera un precio demasiado difícil de alcanzar.

Era como estar al principio, sin saber cómos, quiénes ni porqués, pero con una clara diferencia: cada vez eran más de su lado y menos del nuestro. La desventaja, si antes era abismal, se convirtió en catastrófica.

—Viendo que no regresaban, llamé a tu hermano y le dije que te quedarías aquí— Tomoyo había terminado de poner una vendita en mi herida, no era tan grande como parecía—, Kero también puede dormir aquí, claro está. No sé si alguien más desee quedarse…

Su invitación extendida pasó de largo.

—Debo regresar. Spinell-sun y Ruby Moon probablemente estén esperando por mí y sería descortés dejarles desatendidos— Eriol fue el primero en rehusarse.

Con su serenidad y cortesía características, se despidió de cada quién, dejando la residencia Daidōji antes que nadie.

—Vamos, Meiling— Sin previo aviso o ápice de emoción, Shaoran ya iba medio camino fuera de la sala de estar, no levantó la mirada ni una sola vez.

—Pero…¿estás seguro de que estás bien? — Meiling cuestionó por las que no nos atrevíamos a hablar.

—Seguro. Vamos— repitió.

Yo no estaba conforme con esa respuesta, mucho menos con su abrupta e inapropiada partida. Había sido su decisión permanecer desatendido, a sabiendas de que pudo estar muchísimo más lastimado que yo, pero no había pero que valiera cuando se había decidió por algo; lo que no iba a permitir, por supuesto, sería que partiera pretendiendo que nada había pasado, cuando era evidente que lo tóxico de la situación no solo estaba consumiéndome a mí. No era saludable.

—Shaoran— llamé. Eso sí detuvo su caminata y el silencio siguiente le obligó a girarse y encarar mi mirada.

Quería preguntar, corroborar, si se encontraba bien, gritarle por su ánimo lúgubre, abrazarlo porque había estado preocupada a morir, desaparecerlo bajo tierra para que dejara que alguien le ayudara por una sola vez…decir tantísimas cosas…pero lo único que logró salir de mi boca fue:

—Hablamos mañana.

Sin deshacer el ceño fruncido ni lo gélido de su mirada, asintió y abandonó el recinto por completo, seguido de Meiling que me miró más compasiva y sí tuvo el valor para sonreír. Solo se escuchó después el compás casi armónico en el que Tomoyo guardó todo en su botiquín de viaje y lo dejó en la repisa de la salita, la que era antesala de su enorme habitación.

—Eriol me dijo que Li se siente vulnerable— anunció, me asombró la familiaridad con la que usó su nombre—, y lo conoces, no dejará que nadie cuestione si se siente bien o no…

Me asombró, además, aquello de la vulnerabilidad.

Instigué con la mirada pero solo obtuve una negación, claro signo de que ella tampoco conocía la razón. Mi mirada viajó hacia Kero ya dormido en uno de los cómodos cojines del bonito sofá, envidié por n segundo lo conveniente de su pequeñita figura, capaz de acomodarse donde fuera sin importar qué tan apropiado era, envidié lo plácido que se veía su sueño, reparando la energía que a mí me hacía falta después de un día intenso de entrenamiento y una batalla perdida.

—¿Es eso por lo que ahora estuvo distante? — Seguí la idea de Tomoyo. Ella asintió—. es como jugar a la ruleta rusa, ¿sabes? Giras y giras y no sabes en qué momento detonará, después de un ciclo infinito de angustia y alivio.

A mí me gustaría saber a qué jugábamos realmente con Shaoran. Saber el porqué de su actitud equidistante de lo indiferente y lo posesivo variaba tanto como el cambio de estaciones; el porqué simplemente parecía que cada cosa a su alrededor causaba paranoia, incluida yo misma; el porqué no parecía querer ni poder recuperar una parte de sanidad mental ya aparente y desafortunadamente perdida.

Claro que el desear tiene poder y consecuencias.

-.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de autora: <strong>_¡Hola a Todos! No puedo creer que sea ya más de un mes que no actualizo, pero además de que las cosas estuvieron algo locas no había tenido tiempo -ni inspiración- para terminar el capítulo (que sigue). Pero ahora está todo en orden y aquí está la siguiente entrega.

Si alguien está curioso, la canción que escucha Shaoran en este capítulo se llama "Second Chance" de Shinedown, me parece una canción muy propia para él en esta historia, sin mencionar que el grupo me encanta.

¿Qué puedo decir? Pasan muchas cosas, tantas que no debatiré en ello, solo diré que aquello del "entrenamiento" fue demasiado fangirl de escribir y Shaoran sigue dándome feelings (y que inconscientemente ha dicho muchas cosas, bocón que se está volviendo, dejando escapar un par de pistas...) eso. Oh, ¿y qué tal lo de Fujitaka? Alguien me había preguntado qué pasaba con él...y aquí nos ha dejado con algo de info sobre sí mismo.

Una invitación muy especial: si tienes cuenta en tumblr y lo deseas, puedes seguir ahora también la historia en ese lugar, "_hoshinogadian .tumblr .com_" es la url del sitio (sin espacios) y habrá un par de sorpresas sobre cosas en las que estoy trabajando (no todas escritas...), y pueden preguntar cosas, dejar opiniones, tomatazos, etcétera, etcétera.

Como es usual, agradecimiento especial a mi beta reader "MinuetPavlov" que ha tenido que aguantar mis crisis existenciales con esto y que además es autora del pequeño lobito que ha aparecido al final. Muero por escuchar sus impresiones al respecto (¿a alguien le recordó el sueño del principio del capítulo anterior?).

En fin. Mil y un gracias a quienes enviaron saludos a mi madre (quien se encuentra muchísimo mejor), les envío abrazos a todos ustedes. Las respuestas a los reviews anónimos las pueden encontrar en "sam-ely-ember .blogspot .com", gracias a esas personas también. ¡No existe en mí suficiente agradecimiento por sus reviews! De verdad, es maravilloso, cada cosa que dicen y cómo hay quienes están demasiado emocionados con esto, me hacen muy muy feliz. _God bless you all_.

Oh, antes de que lo olvide, para la próxima actualización prometo...sorpresas. Ya saben, cosas que a todas nos gustan con nuestra OTP protagonista...

Abrazos de osos panda y nos vemos en la siguiente entrega (que espero no tarde demasiado).


	10. IX: The Lover

**Hoshi no Gadian  
><strong>**Capítulo 9:** _"The Lover"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-.-<strong>_

—¿Lo sientes, Caperucita? ¿Sientes el peso muerto de tu roja caperuza? — Dice —, ¿Sientes cada pena apoyarse en tus hombros quebrantando tu fuerza?

—Lo siento— se me escapa en un susurro.

—Deberías hacer lo más sencillo y rendirte, deja que te lleve conmigo, con aquella que ha enviado al lobo por ti.

La voz profunda llega a mis oídos, viaja, como yendo de un lado a otro, rodeándome.

—Pero debo quedarme— repongo—, aquí hay quienes me necesitan...

No logro ver rostro alguno pero sé que debe haber algún recuerdo para aferrarme. Eso es suficiente, no dejaré que el lobo me lleve.

—Pero ellos te han dado esa caperuza, ¿no deseas liberarte del peso, de la angustia? Ven conmigo.

Una fuerza abrumadora me sofoca, estoy en el suelo y como en algún evento pasado que no logro recordar, hay una presa irremisible sobre mi pecho, algo húmedo olfatea mi cuello, una tristeza fatal me come las entrañas.

—No debo— mi voz suena ajena, desprotegida—, debo quedarme y vivir...

—Como desees. Pero prolongar la pena solo lo hará peor para ti.

Una vez más mi consciencia decide olvidar aquello y después de despertar en medio de un grito de dolor, el recuerdo ha quedado en blanco.

-.-

_**(Shaoran)**_

Había empezado como otro día cualquiera, el reconfortante calor abrasador, la histeria colectiva del desayuno y la pelea semanal que aunque cada vez distinta esta vez llevaba por nombre el no encontrar mi toalla favorita porque Fuutie había decidido organizar, de nuevo, todo para todos a su propio y especial antojo sin precedentes. Detestaba con demasía cuando alguien, quien fuera, resultaba hurgando en mi habitación sin razón aparente, motivado por la curiosidad fatalista y el deseo infantil de meter las narices donde no hace falta, también conocido como mi espacio personal.

Si bien era un domingo cualquiera en el que no apetecía hacer otra cosa que dejarse caer en el césped, contemplar el cielo cálido del final del verano (a pesar de que cada simple día aquí era tan cálido como los demás) y olvidar que en unas horas estaría de nuevo confinado a un salón de clases que estaba lejos de ser lo que quería hacer por mi vida, lo cierto era que había decidido resguardarme en el estudio y revisar la biblioteca familiar buscando algo por hacer.

Es que el haber dedicado cada fin de semana anterior a alguna actividad física, desde las maravillosas coreografías con espadas hasta la simplicidad cautivante del fútbol, me había hecho extrañar la quietud de un silencio cualquiera, despreciando el bullicio que la adrenalina despierta o la simple necesidad de siempre buscar la victoria a toda costa.

Frustrado todo, de repente, por un detestable dolor de cabeza que me dejó petrificado sin llegar a conocer por cuánto tiempo estuvo presente o cuestionar los motivos de su aparición, una presión simultánea que nació en mi nuca y fue apoderándose de cada facción de lucidez con punzadas como pasos sobre mi piel y hueso, forzándome a apretar los dientes y tomar la cabeza entre las manos que se alzaron como grilletes intentando aplacar el dolor.

Con la respiración entrecortada y el entumecimiento propio de la parálisis temporal, el incesante dolor decidió en algún punto apiadarse de mí, mismo que había hecho el andar del reloj un sonido tan penetrante que mi corazón sincronizó sus latidos al lentísimo caminar, dándome así espacio suficiente para buscar alguna condenada pastilla que intentara regresarme a la normalidad y tumbarme en la habitación esperando por la cena, sintiéndome agotado, cegado y desorientado, todo a la vez.

A través del pequeño espacio que dejó entrever el brazo sobre mis ojos pude contemplar la puesta de sol que a duras penas se dejaba reflejar en la ventana de mi habitación, anticipando la entrada de algún extraño anunciando que había un plato de comida esperando por mí en el comedor.

Literalmente arrastré los pies a través de los pasillos, sin decir palabra alguna me senté en el lugar de siempre y tomé el tenedor para jugar con la masa colorida que era la comida frente a mí, afortunadamente pasó todo por la actitud desdeñada que siempre acarreaba conmigo, pero la fachada cayó en cuanto alguien decidió notar que no había probado bocado alguno en lo que ya iba corrido de quietud.

—¿No tienes apetito? — Shiefa habló por cada persona que, teniendo mis ojos en mí, había encontrado en el silencio la excusa perfecta para detallar en mi palidez.

Yo negué a su cuestionamiento. Bien podrían interpretarlo como que efectivamente no tenía apetito o que mi reacción ausente era cualquier cosa excepto el deseo de no probar bocado alguno. Por mí que lo tomaran como les diera la gana.

—Deberías ir a descansar— apuntó otra de ellas—, no tienes buena cara.

Excelente sugerencia. Dejando el tenedor sin usar en el sitio y excusándome sin levantar la mirada, reanudé el andar a mi cueva oscura, medio desacomodando las cobijas y poniéndome entre ellas y el colchón como el relleno vivo de un sándwich de vitrina, solo que este entremés se sentía algo enfermo y falto de motivación para luchar por lo que podría ser el último día de vida de su triste destino como aperitivo.

Alguna cosa pude contemplar entre sueños, lo único que se sentía palpable era una incomodidad general difícil de explicar, desolación mezclada con una alta dosis de ansiedad que me hacía remover inquieto en cama, dormido pero a la vez consciente de cada movimiento, sin poder despertar del todo ni querer hacerlo realmente. Asfixiado.

Eso hasta que una fuerza ajena decidió llamarme por los hombros y arrancarme del mundo de los sueños para ponerme sitio en la realidad pensante.

—¿Qué…?— Mascullé, la boca seca y un calor extraño alzándose por mis mejillas—, ¿…qué mierda haces aquí?

Con la luz tenue que entraba por la ventana entre tanta espesa oscuridad producida por ser ya de noche, o madrugada, fui capaz de ver los ojos carmesí de cierto alguien contemplándome desde las alturas, una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y las manos sobre la cintura con un deje de superioridad, un abrigo blanco que apenas dejaba ver la pijama con la que había escapado temporalmente de casa.

—Tus hermanas dijeron que estabas enfermo, tenía que venir a verlo por mí misma.

—No estoy enfermo, Meiling. Ve a casa.

Bufó. —Eso no es lo que dice ese sonrojo— se jactó y tuve que tocarme la mejilla para comprobar que estaba ardiendo.

Tenía fiebre. ¿Un resfriado común?

—¿Y cómo te metiste a mi habitación?

—Me dejaron entrar— mis hermanas, supuse—, iré por algo de agua fría.

—No necesito nada— alegué intentando en vano sentarme en la cama—, vete.

—Te traeré el agua y me voy, ¿contento? — Con un pie fuera de la habitación regresó la vista para decirme una última cosa antes de desaparecer como mi lucidez—, deja que alguien cuide de ti de vez en cuando— y me mostró la lengua.

En algún punto de mi inconsciencia posterior alguien dejó un paño helado sobre mi frente, se sintió condenadamente bien y me dejó dormir tranquilo por varias horas. La comodidad, sin embargo, conoció su fin tan inesperado como llegó y a pesar de obligar a mis aturdidos brazos de dar vuelta al paño para encontrar algo de confort, no llegó a ser la mitad de placentero que la primera vez, regresándome a los incandescentes brazos de mi resfriado antes de que lograra concentrarme en algo más que no fuera la fatiga clásica del estado patético que suponía una enfermedad.

Los párpados pesados hicieron casi imposible el lentísimo proceso de abrir los ojos la mañana siguiente, y mientras debatía en que me importaba un rábano el tener que ir a clases ese día, recuperé energía suficiente para salir de mi encierro, buscando saber si continuaba aún inmerso en los sueños sin sentido que había provocado la fiebre o efectivamente había escapado con bien y caminaba hacia el comedor apelando por algo de comida que saciara lo vacío de mi estómago.

Agradecí internamente que mi madre, sentada en la cabecera de la mesa y sin levantar la mirada al escucharme sentar frente a ella, no musitara palabra sobre mi presencia que desafiaba las finas reglas que regían ahora mi vida (también conocidas como "escuela"), no es como si fuera algo del otro mundo saltarse un simple día de clases, pero Ieran ya había comentado cómo una rutina similar imponía disciplina, un elemento necesario en una persona cualquiera pero de vital importancia en la vida de alguien como yo. No había argüido mucho al respecto, en parte porque había cosas de estar por ahí con otras personas que me satisfacían, en parte porque sabía que era una batalla perdida.

Mis cavilaciones lograron que me tomara por sorpresa el que trozos de fruta sobre un plato yacieran bajo mis narices, traídos por alguna persona al azar que mi madre había convocado para atender el desvalido rostro de su hijo, el que probablemente luciría tres tonos más pálido, adornado por unas convenientes ojeras violáceas producto del dormir a medias y la supuesta visión de mi prima a mitad de la noche. No me había contemplado en el espejo pero seguramente esa imagen mental era lo más cercano a mi verdadero estado.

—No quiero fru-…

—Come— dejándome con la oración a medias, mi madre había emitido una orden expresa que no me di valor de desafiar.

No se sintió mal el tramo de fruta húmeda que se deslizó por mi lengua con parsimonia, más refrescante incluso que el pañito que me había salvado de la fiebre, delicioso y dulce frío que vino como regalo divino en otro día cálido en Hong Kong, para variar, reconfortándome y regresándome un poco a la normalidad que empezaba a extrañar después de apenas unas horas. Sin notarlo siquiera mi plato había quedado vacío antes de preguntarme cuál específicamente la fruta que había devorado, recordando el placer casi culpable de las suaves texturas abriéndose paso por mi garganta, acortándome la respiración, pero satisfecho como me sentía no había necesidad de reparar en sandeces, simplemente respirar calmadamente y regalar otro agradecimiento interno por brindarme algo del confort que por mí mismo había sido incapaz de encontrar anteriormente.

La pregunta de mi madre me tomó por sorpresa. —¿Te sientes mejor?

Atrapado por la inusual preocupación de sus ojos oscuros tardé un rato en contestar. —Sí. No del todo, pero algo mejor.

—Descansa entonces— pidió—, no hace falta que te preocupes por nada más excepto tu salud.

¿Por qué de repente un resfriado y una noche de fiebre parecían tan malas como una maldición de algún tipo? Aunque, bueno, las madres en general tomaban cualquier pequeñez médica como una catástrofe y por más fría, distante y disciplinada que la mía fuera, no sería la excepción a una regla que parecía venir por naturaleza.

—¿Meiling vino anoche? — Quise saber.

—Sí. Se fue un poco después, su visita fue corta.

—Ya veo— no había sido alucinación del todo—. Muy bien, estaré en mi habitación…

No había terminado de abandonar el cuarto cuando, como con su primer cuestionamiento, Ieran me detuvo al pronunciar otra cosa.

—Xiao Lang, ¿no te ocurre nada más?

Tan rápido como pude hice una revisión mental de mí mismo esperando que todo estuviera en orden, ante la falta de dolencias o alguna otra pista que me dijera que algo estaba fuera de sitio, concluí que no había nada más que ese asqueroso desasosiego y agotamiento generales, extendidos casi del todo por cada músculo que llamaba propio.

Enarqué una ceja, confundido en cómo debía tomar entonces su preocupación. —No. ¿…debería?

Ella negó y regresó a ocuparse de su propio plato de comida. —En lo absoluto. Descansa.

—Gracias.

Pensando en cómo fue aquello una extraña muestra de afecto de su parte, regresé a tenderme sobre la cama, misteriosamente ya arreglada y con un juego de sábanas nuevo que yo no había pedido. De verdad que no era necesario que alguien se tomara tantas molestias para conmigo, eso por no decir que me seguía molestando a. El que alguien irrumpiera en mi habitación y b. Que no me dejaran hacer las cosas por mí mismo. Vamos, una simple fiebre no significada que andaría desvalido por ahí como si no supiera nada excepto respirar por mí mismo.

Aún así, al sentirme falto de fuerzas para pelear con el mundo y en general con cualquiera que intentara conciliar conmigo como era habitual, me dejé caer sobre la cama y con un brazo descansando en mi frente, justo como la noche anterior, permití las horas pasar sobre mí sin mayor gracia o atisbo de vida, deseando sentirme mejor en el menor tiempo posible para desatar cavilaciones sobre el motivo de mi súbito cambio de salud. ¿Alguna cosa que comí e hizo estragos? ¿La excesiva exposición al sol? Por favor, tendría que ser entonces un virus de algún tipo, no suceden cosas así de forma gratuita.

En algún punto del día, que a mí me pareció ir lento y veloz en partes iguales, mientras reflexionaba en muchas cosas que parecían acallar el dolor de cabeza que intentaba asomarse de nuevo, llegó a mí la imagen de alguna Sakura preocupada y acomedida que estaría vigilándome desde esa silla vacía en la esquina de mi habitación, dispuesta a salir corriendo en cuanto viera alguna cosa fuera de sitio, preocupándose y cuidándome en exceso. Sonreí, eso me habría gustado, sería más divertido al menos que la soledad sofocante de mi habitación, la que entonces se había convertido en una suerte de jaula para mantenerme a mí y al dolor cautivos, ausentes del mundo.

Dormí de forma intermitente, sin fijarme en cuánto tiempo pasó entre una pausa y otra, solo detallaba en dónde se encontraba el sol, intentaba adivinar el rato del día y continuaba con la labor. Perder la hora del almuerzo fue evidente cuando Meiling, de nuevo en su intromisión, me despertó casi a golpes reclamándome la ausencia de llamadas y su cautiva preocupación todo el día de clases, mismo que acababa de terminar a juzgar porque aún llevaba el uniforme del instituto femenino al que asistía hace un par de años. Entre dientes pedí que dejara molestarme, desapareció como un torbellino en mi puerta y volvió con una soda y un paquete de alguna cosa similar a frituras de un sabor ácido.

—Te dejaron solo en casa, parece— acotó molesta apoderándose del costado libre de mi cama—, no me sorprende si estás muerto de hambre.

—¿Y no pudiste preparar algo más…decente?— Cuestioné mordaz, sentándome finalmente en el borde contrario, sintiendo las piernas despertar de golpe después un adormecimiento por no haberlas movido en lo que pudieron ser horas infinitas.

—Vine a ver cómo estabas, no a ser tu niñera— molesta, me obligó a mirarla cuando haló de mi camiseta verde pálido—, y aún tengo deberes, así que no creas que estaré aquí demasiado tiempo.

—¿Para qué vienes entonces? Quédate en tu casa y haz de niña buena.

Su voz seria me tomó por sorpresa. —Estás enfermo, Shaoran. Rara vez sucede eso y me preocupa.

—Soy humano…no hagas de esto un espectáculo teatral.

Cuando sus ojos bailaron con un entendido "yo tomaré lo que sea como me dé la gana" decidí que era buena idea dejar de buscar un pretexto para pelear con ella y devorar el aperitivo que había traído para mí. Podría ser inoportuna y repentina pero no tendría el descaro de arrojar por la basura el detalle que había tenido conmigo, porque siendo honesto: tenía hambre.

Después de aquello había una única cosa que me hacía falta, aire. Me levanté y mientras caminé hacia la salida decidí estirar los brazos para que no sufrieran tanto como mis piernas, no contaba con sentir una punzada en mi hombro derecho que no solo me hizo soltar un quejido de dolor sino que logró poner a mi prima como un águila sobre mí, preguntando en silencio qué había pasado mientras yo, inútilmente, intentaba acallar más deprisa el punzón aquel sofocándolo con mi mano izquierda.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí— esperaba estarlo—, creo que fue un espasmo, es todo.

No se creyó del todo mi respuesta pero adivinó mi camino y se dirigió al balcón que estaba al final del pasillo justo después de decirme: —De acuerdo.

Con lo que ella no contaba era con que, aunque efectivamente el punzón había desaparecido, en el mismo lugar se asomaba un ardor intenso sobre mi piel, como si recibiera el directo impacto del sol o de una hoguera. Pero vamos, era una minucia, cosas así podían pasar por falta de vitaminas, desórdenes en los glóbulos, incluso ansiedad, todas esas cosas que ayudarían a explicar mi extraña recaída del día anterior, no debía prestarle más atención que para concebir y aceptar su existencia.

Con eso en mente tomé un profundo respiro y seguí mi plan original, terminando por recostar los brazos en el descanso del balcón y contemplar la puesta del sol con una muda Meiling que imitaba mis actos. Favorable, considerando que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ignorar el ardor que me comía la piel, dificultándome respirar sin tensionar la mandíbula, nada de eso ayudándome a dar una impresión relajada como supuestamente estaba. Sin preocupaciones.

—Oye, sobre lo que me dijiste la otra vez— retomó de la nada—, ¿finalmente decidiste quedarte en Japón?

—Lo haré— apreté los puños, entonces libres entre el vacío del balcón y el suelo—, eventualmente, claro está. Mi madre no hará las cosas tan sencillas pero no pienso cambiar la decisión de mudarme.

—¿Después de la graduación, tal vez?

—Tal vez.

—Ya veo— su cabeza gacha me recordó el ya lejano instante de esa noche en Tomoeda cuando descubrió que yo había encontrado a alguien más. E igual que en ese momento mi corazón encontró divertido encogerse de forma dolorosa. Como si no estuviera atravesando suficiente dolor.

—¿Y qué harás tú? — Hablé y se encogió de hombros—, ¿aún no has pensado en qué hacer…?

—No. Y no es que no quiera hacerlo, simplemente es más sencillo vivir sin planearlo todo mecánicamente. No puedo ver las cosas a futuro como tú, Shaoran— se giró apoyando la espalda en el mármol, el cálido viento de la tarde moviéndole un poco el cabello—, pero no pretendo ir siguiendo tus pasos por doquier, ¿eh? Tenlo claro desde ahora.

Me reí irónico. No esperaba que hiciera tal cosa de ser el caso.

Apreté un poco más los dientes, el hombro no dejó de doler un maldito segundo.

Una gota de sudor bajó por mi frente, bañando apenas mi rostro. Estaba siendo un esfuerzo ridículamente difícil.

—¿Estás bien? — Repitió. Yo asentí.

Un breve silencio posterior fue interrumpido por una algarabía que tenía nombre propio, cuatro nombres de hecho, pero su aparición fue beneficiosa al decidir mi acompañante correr a su encuentro. Cuando estuvo medio pasillo lejos de mí decidí dejar salir la bocanada de aire que estaba ahogando producto del dolor, sujetarme el hombro y agacharme cual estar más cerca del suelo me permitiera encontrar una mejor forma de lidiar con el dolor.

A veces crees que estás haciendo una cosa pero realmente te encuentras en una posición completamente distinta, tu cerebro juega contigo de formas macabras para mantenerte en contentillo por un rato mientras la realidad podría estar derrumbándose a tu alrededor a velocidades impensables. Como entonces, cuando creí estar en mis cabales y siete sentidos pero estaba arrodillado en el pasillo del balcón, con un brazo aparentemente en llamas -o al menos así se sentía- y la mirada escondida entre el cabello mientras intentaba controlar la molestia inconmensurable apretándolo de nuevo con la mano opuesta.

Lo supe cuando Meiling quiso llamarme y la frase se le cortó a la mitad.

—¡Shaoran! Futtie quiere que…— Su grito ahogado y los pasos corriendo hasta mí, —¡Me dijiste que estabas bien! ¿Qué pasa?

Sí, qué pasaba. Me hubiese gustado saberlo, pero no tenía pista ni ánimos para responder, no me molesté en decirle que me dejara en paz cuando me puso las manos en la espalda en vista de que no podía hacer mayor cosa para moverme o hacerme sentir mejor. Mi brazo dolía tanto que no lograba escuchar todo con claridad.

Todo excepto una cosa. —¡Tía Ieran! ¡Ven rápido!

_No, no. A ella déjala fuera de esto. Dejen a todo el mundo fuera de esto, con una sola persona admirando mi miseria es más que suficiente, por no decir innecesario._

Claro que mi súplica mental se quedó en eso, en menos de lo que pude calcular había alguien junto a mí, casi arrodillándose, pasando una mano por mi frente y levantándome los mechones de cabello para comprobar que me hallaba consciente. Pero cuando Ieran no retiró la mano de mi frente y me encontré con su mirada enmarcada en auténtica ansiedad no quise en que me dejara a mi suerte, una parte de mí clamaba por esa misma atención que me había sentado de maravilla en el desayuno, por el que esa preocupación en su rostro lograra ser suficiente para aplacar el dolor que ahora se había extendido hasta casi hacerme trocitos las entrañas.

Dolor. Insufrible dolor. Quitándome la respiración, haciéndome rechinar los dientes. Mi madre contemplando inútilmente cómo me convertía en un despojo de persona consumida por el ardor.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que me había contemplado y tocado así?

Suspiró y yo recordé su pregunta, la que antes me había desconcertado.

Acallada de inmediato por el endemoniado punzón. ¡Basta!

—No pensé que fuera tan pronto— me dijo, como pude busqué mi mejor expresión de confusión e interrogatorio—, pero debes entender, Xiao Lang, si el camino estaba marcado de esta forma, es porque debes seguirlo a toda costa.

¿Qué camino? Dios, que alguien me diera una pista o algo para arrancarme el brazo, honestamente estaba muriendo y dudaba mucho que apretar ambas manos como lo hacía aliviara en algo el tormento. Sin embargo, sus palabras me hicieron flotar en el vacío por milésimas, sin dolor alguno, haciéndome ver con la evidencia más humillante que esto pasaría desde el principio y ella lo sabía, fuera lo que fuera, y ya que debía atravesarlo solo no había hecho mayor cosa excepto brindarme el espacio de soledad que necesitaba.

Pero ahí estaba yo, presa de su mano tocándome y el dolor hiriéndome, un ovillo sin voz ni voto que simplemente suplicaba porque todo acabara pronto y que nada, absolutamente nada fuese tan doloroso en el futuro como en ese instante, casi al punto del llanto y de quebrarme los dientes por la fuerza inhumana con la que los apretaba. Jamás.

Contemplando su entristecida expresión con mis propios ojos llenos de miseria y sufrimiento. Muchísimo dolor. Mierda, que alguien me arrancara el brazo de verdad, sería más fácil de llevar un brazo amputado que la quemadura infernal que me devoraba la piel atravesando cada tejido.

Y cuando el calor fue tan intenso que creí morir…se terminó. El escalofrío que luego bajó por mi espalda conforme el sudor frío me empapaba la piel fue tan repentino como la primera punzada de dolor, acallando el ardor y haciéndolo desaparecer en pequeñas cuotas que poco a poco me hicieron sentir más como yo, menos indefensa presa de un dolor desconocido…del que mi madre parecía conocer procedencia y razón de ser. Ieran dejó de tocarme.

—¿…ya no te duele?

Negué a la pregunta de Meiling quien aún no me soltaba ni había cambiado de posición, solo un poco más gacha para verme de cerca, así fuera desde mi espalda.

—¿Entonces por qué no sueltas tu brazo?

—¿Eh? — Para mí sorpresa ella estaba en lo cierto y yo aún sujetaba mi hombro con fiereza, cual si una de mis plegarias anteriores hubiese sido escuchada y estuviera a punto de perder el brazo por completo.

Despacio, temiendo que una estupidez como la que acababa de imaginar se hiciera realidad, retiré mi mano y comprobé que mi hombro estaba en su sitio, solo que no era exactamente como lo recordaba.

Había...una marca…cual si algo hubiese sido recientemente tatuado ahí. Quemado en carne viva.

Levanté la manga y juro que el temor que entonces se apoderó de mí ha sido una de las sensaciones más espantosas de mi existencia, el vuelco que dieron mi estómago y corazón simultáneamente me dejaron de momento fuera de sitio.

Había visto esa insignia varias veces en mi vida, la clave era dónde…y a causa de quién.

_Sakura._

—¿Qué es eso?

Meiling interrogó, mi madre se levantó y regresó a la dureza que era su actitud permanente, yo guardé silencio escuchando cómo mi corazón aleteaba inquieto en mi pecho, alertándome, diciéndome que él quería escapar antes que yo de Dios sabe qué cosa.

¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?

No había sido un resfriado común, mucho menos una baja de cualquier cosa. Estaba lejos de ser algo tan sencillo como una fiebre de un virus regular. Tenía tantas conjeturas a medio hacer, variadas, punzantes y tóxicas que ya no quise pensar más.

La respuesta vino cuando mis cuatro hermanas aparecieron en el umbral, justo cuando la angustia de mi prima fue propia y decidí quitarme la camisa para asegurarme que no había más en mí que esa marca circular en mi hombro, una estrella en su centro alineada con un sol y una luna; por fortuna no la había, pero una de ellas susurró la sentencia.

—_Guardián._

Y el mundo que conocí, lo que creí ser, cuanta cosa creí ser verdad resultó mentira.

Todo era falacia. Yo no era quien creí ser.

—Debo explicarte algunas cosas— dijo Ieran, y a pesar de que algo en mí quería gritarle por lo evidente, había más confusión y angustia que deseos de batallar.

"_Soy humano"_ le había dicho antes a Meiling. Vaya mierda. A ver qué decía la próxima vez que alguien planteara una cuestión similar.

-.-

_**(Sakura)**_

Si crees que algo del tamaño de un peluche de juguete no puede hacerte daño, déjame decir que cometes un gran error. Puede hacerlo, mucho, especialmente cuando la angustia está expresa en su rostro y ha intentado agitarte de la pijama para arrancarte casi a los golpes una respuesta que tus labios mantienen cautiva porque no sabes realmente qué decir.

—Dime, Sakura— pidió con voz fuerte—. ¡No voy a dejar que nada como eso vuelva a suceder! ¡Dime qué soñaste!

—¡No-me-a-cu-er-do! — Arrastré las palabras conforme el zarandearme causó un leve mareo—. ¡Para ya!

Soltó el agarre sobre mí y caminando hacia atrás sobre el cobertor me contempló con su mejor cara de póker, probablemente haciendo conjeturas a kilómetros por hora intentando adivinar si mis palabras eran ciertas o si era otro intento a propósito para ocultar que, de nuevo, mis pesadillas intentaban hablarme.

¡Juro por Dios que no me acordaba de nada!

La sarta de cosas que Kero me dijo al llegar a casa fue tan grande o peor que lo que dijo Shaoran, aunque claro, no fue tan fuerte como para hacerme llorar, pero fue el mismo discurso sobre mi irresponsabilidad y la innecesaria desconfianza que ya me habían reclamado el día anterior. De eso ya dos días. Creo que estaba demasiado enojada con el mundo y conmigo misma como para aguantar una perorata similar, sin embargo, procurando no ser grosera por aquello de apreciar de verdad su preocupación y sentirme horrible por haber traicionado su confianza, solo supe asentir a cada reclamo y morderme la lengua repetidas veces.

_Discúlpenme por ser humana, por cometer errores como cualquier persona lo haría, por sentir temor y otras tantas tonterías que probablemente a nadie le interesan._

Desde que había decidido ser más Sakura y menos mágica, esos dejes de rebeldía parecían estar lejos de terminar, asomándose con frecuencia por mis venas y diciéndome repetidamente "oye, estás creciendo". Tal y como la horrorosa revelación de esa noche en la que el mundo ya no tendría clemencia conmigo porque cada vez estaba más lejos de ser una pequeña niña indefensa.

Aún así y en retrospectiva, durante todo el tiempo en el que había logrado apreciar el crecimiento de alguien más, mi hermano jamás se comportó tan...idiota como yo estaba haciendo, porque debía admitir que parecía no estar dentro de mis cabales de forma absoluta. Quizá fue porque él tuvo que crecer más rápido y actuar como un adulto más deprisa, sin tener a alguien más adulto que él en su espalda aconsejando, ordenando lo que debía hacer, supervisando, eso a pesar de ser nuestra familia algo liberal para ser tan conservadora; quizá porque él no se vio continuamente atacado por cosas que parecían salir de un libro de fantasía, sintiendo que el mundo esperaba mucho de sí a una corta edad, encrucijadas apareciendo por doquier mientras debía ocuparse de sus comunes asuntos humanos y mortales.

Con frecuencia me pregunto: ¿cómo sigo con vida? Al parecer, mamá afirmaba que yo tenía buena suerte, que mi estrella apremiaba cosas buenas a mi vida, así que esa debe ser la única razón por la que no he caído por un pozo o me he estrellado con un edificio después de varios años de andar desafiando las leyes de la física por ahí.

—Kero, de verdad que no me acuerdo— se rindió del todo cuando vio mi mirada suplicante—, discúlpame.

Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos sobre el cobertor desaliñado que apenas me cubría por la mitad. —Está bien, no es justo presionarte tanto. Si no lo recuerdas es por algo.

¿Lo estaba bloqueando yo misma? No había otra forma de explicar semejante cuestión.

—¿Quieres algo especial para desayunar? Creo que mi hermano tenía clases temprano así que puedo hacer algo para solo nosotros dos.

—¿Hay flan? — De pronto flotó en su propia ensoñación y me permitió levantar para amarrar mi cabello de camino a la salida—, quiero flan, sería fantástico.

—Papá debió dejar algo. Pero…¿no quieres nada más?

—El flan me basta y sobra, pequeña— me miró con confianza—,, puedes despreocuparte de mi apetito si me brindas algo dulce a cambio.

Considerando la confusión asquerosa en medio de la que me había despertado, el que su tonto comentario me arrancara una carcajada era un evento extraordinario, mientras bajé las escaleras estirando cada músculo posible me pregunté si lo había hecho a propósito, para aligerar la tensión que había causado un pequeño…¿roce? La verdad es que hace mucho no discutía con Kero de forma seria, como solía hacer cuando recién había arribado a casa, y ya se sentía extraño cuando alguna pequeña riña se asomaba entre nuestras conversaciones diarias, generalmente estábamos de buen humor y disfrutábamos de la compañía mutua mientras cada quien se ocupaba de lo suyo, como bizarros compañeros de cuarto tal y como mi hermano lo había mencionado hacía un tiempo.

Había suficiente masa para tortillas como para alimentar a un batallón, decidí darles una oportunidad e hice una mezcla rápida mientras descongelaba el postre que malsanamente mi guardián había elegido como desayuno nutritivo. Ya cociendo el primer par me puse a tararear una canción que les había escuchado a las chicas el otro día en la escuela, por alguna razón las bandas extranjeras estaban de moda y cualquier cosa que fuera en inglés llegaba con la fuerza de una tempestad entre los de mi edad. Cuando tuviera menos cosas por las que preocuparme les daría una oportunidad para ayudarme a mejorar en habar algo que conocía a medias.

Kero bajó minutos después y se sentó en la mesa del comedor mirando atento su prometido tesoro. No hacía falta que babeara mientras me esperaba para comenzar, pero decidí no romper su pequeña burbuja y guardar silencio hasta que terminara mi labor.

O ese era mi plan hasta que escuché cómo la puerta principal se abría despacio, cosa rara considerando que papá trabajaba y mi hermano debería estar estudiando. Además, de ser un día ordinario yo debería estar en clases y la casa estaría desocupada, alguien debió ver eso como una magnífica oportunidad. Dios mío, ¿un ladrón? Saliendo a gatas de la cocina, contuve la respiración buscando llegar a la entrada antes de que el intruso lograra ingresar del todo, sin saber si debía y podría enfrentarlo considerando el miedo que me estaba devorando.

—¿Pasa algo, Sakura?

—¡Quédate ahí!

El picaporte giró cuando llegué a su encuentro. Tres, dos…

—¡Buenos días!— De un bonito vestido celeste, una sonrisa conocida hizo que casi me pegara del techo esperando cualquier cosa excepto su saludo familiar.

—¡Tomoyo! — Pude haber saltado tres metros en el aire con el susto de muerte que me provocó su animosa entrada,—, ¡no me asustes así!

—Si me diste una llave de tu casa no es de extrañar que me aparezca así, Sakura— agitó la dichosa cosita brillante a la altura de su rostro—, parece que hubieras visto un fantas-…

—¡Shhhhh! ¡No empeores las cosas!

Se rió tan alto como lo permitió su voz dulzona. —Vamos, solo estoy bromeando.

Suspiré resignada y le pedí que se sentara en el comedor mientras yo terminaba de preparar mi desayuno, algo ya pasado de cocción y salvado justo a tiempo antes de quemarse. La buena suerte viene en pequeñas e intermitentes cuotas al parecer. Me acompañó mientras degusté mis demasiado dorados panqueques que mejoraron con la miel bañándolos casi por completo, mientras Kero hacía lo propio con un flan que le doblaba el tamaño, por supuesto. Aprovechando que ambos se quedaron en el living ensimismados con algún obsequio que Tomoyo había traído para él, me escabullí y aproveché para arreglar mi habitación de forma algo descuidada, salvando valiosos minutos para cambiar mi ropa de dormir y usar algo más apropiado, al menos para lo que se suponía un día libre que bien daba excusa a usar una licra lila y una camisa holgada de un violeta más claro.

—Acabas de regalarle otro placer culpable— acusé a mi amiga sentándome al lado en el sofá cuando la reencontré en el primer piso—, si antes andaba abstraído ahora no habrá quien le quite esa cosa de las manos.

Ambas dirigimos la mirada a la embebida figura de Kero sobre la mesita de café, sus ojos miniatura puestos con absoluta atención en un juego versión portátil de alguna cosa que a él le gustaba en demasía y que Tomoyo había acabado por convertir en la última maravilla con lo que, supuse yo, era uno de los últimos inventos de la compañía de su mamá.

—Pareces una madre consternada— se burló y yo le miré efectivamente abatida—,, y yo una tía que es demasiado permisiva y desafía tus órdenes.

No pude evitar soltar una risa descarada que se apoderó del ambiente, secundada luego por la risa más discreta de Tomoyo que pareció contagiarse de algo que yo encontraba increíblemente entretenido y tierno por partes iguales. Aunque aterrador si lo ponía en perspectivas algo futuristas.

—Serás una buena madre algún día— le aseguré.

Ella me miró y sonrió como agradecimiento, quizá ignorando tanto como yo el por qué nuestra conversación había dado un giro tan alejado de lo que normalmente solíamos hablar, retomando tal vez aquel evento de una pequeñita intrusa en una visita sorpresa que nos había puesto de rodillas a jugar como si tuviéramos cuatro años nuevamente. Quizá porque no había mejor tema y no queríamos sacar a colación circunstancias que podrían ponernos de humor tenso, tal y como lo había sufrido con Kero recién entrada la mañana.

Después de un rato terminé sentada al revés sobre el sofá, la cabeza casi tocando el suelo, jugando intermitente con la trenza de cabello que Tomoyo me había hecho en un lado durante la pausa comercial y la bandita gastada sobre la ya casi invisible raspadura de mi brazo, ahora esperando porque alguna cosa atractiva se apareciera en el programa que decidimos sentarnos a criticar como expertas realizadoras para seguir desperdiciando uno de los pocos días libres al año, de esos en los que realmente no debías hacer nada en particular, así tuviera que ver la televisión de cabeza para lograr que cualquier cosa se viera medianamente interesante.

—Sakura... — llamó mi atención como quien no quiere la cosa—, ¿sigue Li sin decirte nada?

Quizá te ha pasado alguna vez. Estás concentrada en aparentar ser un humano común y corriente, ocupándote de tus asuntos cuando algo llega a tus oídos y parece que tirara de tu corazón, haciéndolo aletear como un ave que presiente su muerte, inquieto y triste.

Creo que Tomoyo no lo hizo con esa intención, estaría mal pensar algo tan terrible viniendo de sí, pero la mención de Shaoran hizo que la pequeña nubecita de tranquilidad sobre la que había estado flotando por las últimas horas cayera al suelo víctima de la gravedad y la desgracia, arrojándome de bruces a la tierra y dejándome alguna marca de violáceo color sobre la piel.

"No decir nada" no era la expresión, como cualquier persona que sale con otra existieron un par de llamadas y un fugaz mensaje de texto, pero nada que fuera diferente o más profundo que un vago "buenas noches". De hecho, yo había mantenido mi promesa e intenté hablar desesperadamente con él al día siguiente pero fue algo demasiado frustrante e infructuoso. A lo que se refería mi mejor amiga y a lo que apelaba mi consciencia, hasta entonces guardando silencio, era que desde esa noche que yo había decidido apodar "punto muerto" las cosas se habían tornado algo distantes, por no decir borrosas y faltas de auténtica emoción, porque a pesar de estar dispuesta a darle un giro de ciento ochenta grados a la situación estaba consciente de que debía respetar la posición de Shaoran al respecto y darle el tiempo necesario para recuperar su sitio en el mundo después de que, aparentemente, se sentía tanto o más desorientado que todos nosotros juntos.

La forma en la que había atendido aquella llamada había sido más fría de lo usual, advirtiéndome que debía ir a pasos cortos y no presionar sus reacciones.

Estaba, además, aquella cuestión de haber decidido continuar haciendo lo de momento: esperar y prepararnos, buscando que alguna otra cosa nos diera pistas para comenzar de nuevo, terminar esto de una vez por todas y regresar a una bonita normalidad. Pero permanecer en silencio no era algo que a Shaoran le pareciera atractivo, la inactividad le exacerbaba tanto como a mí la soledad y quizá por la misma razón su gélido actuar me parecía a lugar.

—Bueno, tanto como 'nada', no— defendí cruzando las piernas sobre el espaldar de la silla—, sólo que aún no creo que se sienta bien al respecto. Meiling es asunto opuesto, ella ha hablado conmigo un par de veces y parece que está bien. Shaoran está más consternado que cualquiera.

—Entiendo. Pero…parecía bien cuando fue a verte ayer en la tarde.

Me encogí de hombros. —Ya viste cómo se alejó con Yamazaki a hablar de no sé qué cosas, aunque yo no lo vi muy animado que digamos.

Mi comentario la sumergió en un estado de meditación momentánea, una mano cubriendo su boca y la vista en mi entonces tan interesante alfombra, su estado, que a mí me pareció preocupante, me forzó a mirarla casi inquisitiva, obligándola entonces a saltar en el sitio y negar con absoluta seguridad.

—No es importante— me sonrió—, pensaba en algunas cosas…

—¿Cómo? — No iba a dejarme con la duda a medias, digo, esos estados catatónicos que de vez en cuando le daban resultaban casi en verdades cósmicas del universo, seguro tenía algo en mente.

Soy despistada…pero la conocía bastante bien.

—Como…que deberías aprovechar esas entradas que ganaste hace rato, ¿recuerdas?

El mismo día en el que había empezado todo este embrollo, un domingo cualquiera que parecía muy lejano pero que en realidad no había ocurrido hace tanto tiempo como una parte de mí quería creer.

—Pensaba llevarte a ti— aventuré. Siendo honesta, no quería forzar a nadie y solo buscaba la excusa que más me quedara a la mano.

—Déjate de tonterías y simplemente lleva a Li.

—¡Pero mañana es sábado! ¡Estará lleno de gente!— Y con lo que Shaoran detestaba las multitudes sería un suplicio andar entre los montones de personas.

—Es día de clases, seguro no habrá multitudes— guiñó un ojo.

¿Qué era lo que me tenía tan asustada? ¿El que no sabía de qué hablar con él en adelante? ¿El que tenía temor de que me recriminara algo de nuevo?

—Pero gané esos pases contigo y…

—Sabes que es una oportunidad perfecta y no voy a permitir que la inviertas en mí cuando puede tener un mejor uso— interrumpió—. Lo que me recuerda que también tengo un regalo para ti.

Buscó en la bolsita de papel y cuando estiró la tela de la primera pieza de ropa frente a mí, terminé dando un bote involuntario y salvaje, cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo al sentir mi cabeza rozar con peligro el borde del sofá, fue una fortuna que no terminara con el cuello roto. Era un sweater strapless blanco a medio brazo con perfectos y marcados talles del tejido en las terminaciones, cuando entendí lo ajustado que se vería sobre cualquier chica que decidiese usarlo mi rostro atravesó la gama completa de rojos en un parpadeo.

Adivinen quién tendría que usar esa perfecta y maravillosa abominación.

—No piensas que voy a ponerme eso…— advertí.

—Al menos no por sí mismo. ¡Esta es mi favorita de las dos!

Una falda rosa que bien podría dar sobre el muslo, en cascadas de tela que perfectamente caían en línea una sobre otra, no demasiado exagerada para mi gusto pero no tan sencillo como para no llenar el estándar de Tomoyo. Claro, una pieza descubierta contrastada con una peor.

Tenía absolutamente todo planeado y, como siempre, yo había caído redondita en el cebo que ponía su bonita caridad. Su sonrisa posesa me advirtió que no tendría escapatoria y que alguna cosa tendría que ocurrir sí o sí.

—Aprovechando que los profesores están en reuniones estos dos días, podrías llevarle mañana al parque y arreglar las cosas. De paso puedes usar esto y todos contentos.

_Tú contenta, querrás decir._

En el callejón sin salida que era toda la situación decidí clamar por mi vida regateando desde mi súper ventajosa posición en el suelo. Sarcasmo implícito, por favor.

—Tomoyo, una cosa o la otra, pero no ocurrirán a la vez.

—¡Por favor! ¿No te parecería soñado un escenario así? Y tú vestida como toda una princesa.

—Bueno…

—No me dejes con el regalo en mano, Sakura. Es una oportunidad en un millón.

_No, por favor, no la mirada de súplica con los ojos brillantes…no esa culpabilidad que se asoma en mi pecho por haber cometido una blasfemia en tu contra…no me hagas ceder…_

—Tomoyo…

—¿Ánimo? Mira que son los colores que más te gustan, por eso lo he escogido.

Ay, Dios.

—…vale.

—¡Y tengo los accesorios que complementan perfecto el atuendo!

Resignada, derrotada y cuanto apelativo se aplique a una situación que hable de mi completa sumisión y humillación, terminé escondiendo mis manos entre las rodillas que ya empezaban a incomodarse con la áspera textura del tapete, la cabeza gacha intentando ignorar los comentarios de mi amiga sobre los zapatos que debería usar, calcetines rosas a media pierna y pendientes a juego con mi brazalete de estrellas regalo de cumpleaños. De repente la otra presencia en la habitación decidió notar que yo estaba ahí en medio, devorada por una jauría de emociones, y como si no fuera suficiente cuestionó los motivos de mi desolación.

—¿Por qué estás en el suelo?

Susurré vencida. —Cállate, Kero.

-.-

_**(Shaoran)**_

Debí haber traído, contemplado o comprado alguna cosa para distraerme. Estar aburrido, botado boca arriba en mi cama no era el mejor plan del mundo, especialmente cuando sí había cosas por hacer pero yo no quería ocuparme de ninguna, preocupado por hacerme sentir menos frustrado y más vivo, pero era la única forma que había encontrado para que mi espalda sanara veloz y era mejor guardar el reposo absurdo que a veces detestaba en vez de querer hacer un millar de cosas a la vez. Siendo honesto, la derrota aquella se me había hecho desastrosa y estaba lejos de poder olvidarla, especialmente cuando había terminado con la espalda hecha un nudo insufrible y después de obligarme a tomar un baño caliente eterno para poder dejarla sin dolor alguno. Afortunadamente el arañazo sobre mi pecho no había dejado mayor secuela y no había terminado con una costilla rota por alguna suerte del destino. Mi compañera de apartamento había insistido más allá de los límites con que me dejara revisar para curarme con sus precarios conocimientos en medicina, lo permití una sola vez y, aunque ayudó mucho, no iba dejar que me tocara de nuevo cuando su masaje hizo que casi viera fuego.

Más allá de eso, todo se hallaba medianamente en orden.

Seguía con el enojo general, Meiling hizo lo suyo y me hablaba lo apenas suficiente mientras yo mismo había puesto la barrera enorme que me impedía hablarle a Sakura como era propio. Y no es que no lo quisiera, lo cierto era que me sentía un poco desgraciado distanciándola de repente pero de verla cara a cara justo ahora terminaría en una de dos opciones: culpándome a mí mismo o culpándola a ella. Realmente no quería enfrentar ninguna de las alternativas. Supongo que era más una cuestión de orgullo que otra cosa y hasta que no lograra estar en paz conmigo mismo la situación no tendría cambio alguno.

Pero eso sería, aparentemente, un proceso a mediano plazo en el que no pondría el empeño suficiente; supuse además que a veces me gustaba vivir sintiendo algo de enojo.

El atardecer de ese viernes me pareció bastante común, contemplándolo a través del ventanal de mi habitación desde mi cama pude atreverme a juzgar y decir que no tenía nada de especial, uno de tantos otros atardeceres que pasan inadvertidos por la vida de todo el mundo, la puesta del sol no era la gran cosa si no tenías motivos personales para creer lo contario.

Después de pasar un rato revisando por fin las cajas que habían enviado desde casa me encontré con la última correspondencia de Sakura que no había alcanzado a leer antes de viajar, me entretuvo por cerca de media hora detallando cada palabra con suma atención, recordando cómo a ella le parecía más sensato enviarme algo de puño y letra que simplemente recurrir a la inmediatez de la tecnología, hacía que sus palabras llegaran de forma más penetrante y definitiva, me hallé entonces reteniendo su mensaje e intenciones tanto como me fue posible, ella haciéndome entender que desde hacía muchísimo tiempo ya estaba preocupada por mí y que a pesar de la distancia había logrado percibir que algo se hallaba fuera de sitio. No supe si eso fue aliciente o algún malestar, simplemente me hacía saber que de alguna forma ella intuía cuando algo iba mal conmigo.

No me sorprendería si en el instante lo estuviera haciendo, y ese pensamiento me arrancó un escalofrío apenas momentáneo.

"_Siempre tuya, Sakura",_ había firmado. Y cada vez que lo había hecho en el pasado me sentaba a repetir el mensaje con regocijo, cual si las cosas en el universo ya estuvieran en su lugar respectivo y yo no tuviese que preocuparme por algo más que dejar las cosas en orden al otro lado del océano. Ahora me cuestionaba la ironía de aquella afirmación, por supuesto que me pertenecía, pero ella ignoraba de qué modo.

La perspectiva de mi tarde improductiva y nostálgica cambió cuando sonó mi móvil y al ver el nombre en la pantalla quedé sentado como una viga de metal en la cama, contemplando la estúpida cosa reluciente con algo de temor y recelo, desconociendo por completo por qué el hecho de que Sakura me llamara se sintiera un poco descolocado y amenazante.

Como era usual, cuando contesté dejé que ella hablara primero.

—_Tardaste en contestar_— acusó con voz inocente_—, ¿sucede algo?_

—No. ¿Todo va bien allá?

—_Bien—_ una risita_—, quería saber cómo estabas…y hacerte una invitación._

—¿Para?

—_Es que no hemos hecho nada divertido desde que llegaste…_

Sin comprender realmente sus palabras contemplé al vació de mi habitación, escéptico. Solo ella podría exigir hacer algo divertido cuando las circunstancias apremiaban por comportarse maduro…o huraño, y tener una absoluta concentración en lo que sucedía. Relajarse un poco significaba bajar un tanto la guardia y exponerse a lo desconocido, especialmente cuando un infinito de interrogantes se alzaban frente a nosotros y temía más por su seguridad que la mía. Sumando a eso que no quería hacer nada además de contemplar la vida del cielo desde su nacimiento al amanecer y la muerte del ocaso, viendo las nubes pasar.

—No creo que sea el momento para eso— le dije.

La pausa que hizo me intimidó un poco y contraje el estómago sin poder predecir su siguiente movimiento.

—… _¡No es justo!—_ De pronto la tenía a milímetros de mi rostro esbozando un puchero infantil, aunque fuera solamente una imagen mental_—, he seguido órdenes de todos y cuando te pido que hagamos algo divertido ¡te niegas! Creo que me gané el derecho a pasar un tiempo contigo, Shaoran…_

Me sonrojé, creo. No es que quisiera oponerme a su deseo, de hecho una parte de mí gritaba con fuerza que accediera a su petición y me liberara un poco de las ataduras, pero la otra me recordaba que empezaría a sentirme culpable en el momento en que tuviera la más mínima oportunidad de contarle las cosas, algo que debía hacer tarde o temprano y eso era lo que me obligaba a mantenerme un poco distante, sujeto a permanecer cuerdo el mayor tiempo posible.

—_Ni siquiera sabes qué tengo planeado—_ soltó, pude verme reflejado en sus verdes irises, entonces llenos de expectativa y curiosidad, de nuevo en mi imaginación—, _vamos, estoy segura de que te gustará…_

—No me has dicho de qué se trata.

—_Hace poco gané unas entradas para una pequeña feria. Pensaba llevar a Tomoyo pero me ha convencido de llevarte en su lugar, creo que es una buena idea. Y como no tendré clases estos días…_

—Entiendo— me pasé una mano por el cabello intentando decidir de forma veloz, a decir verdad no sabía si quería del todo acceder a su petición.

Por otro lado, ¿cuándo más tendría una oportunidad igual? Si bien las circunstancias eran inciertas, también eran los resultados y no podía concebir la idea de ser un idiota como ningún otro y desperdiciar pasar un rato con ella sin que importara lo demás.

Contando además que me había portado como un auténtico cabrón recientemente, lo suficiente para haberle hecho llorar, distanciándola y a penas dirigiéndole la palabra, debía compensar su sufrimiento de alguna forma y con prontitud, ahora me llegaba la oportunidad en bandeja de plata y realmente no debía hacer mayor cosa más que aceptar.

Sentí como si sus ojos, que afortunadamente no contemplaba entonces más allá de mi imaginario, me mantuvieran atado de alguna forma, sujeto a acceder sin cuestionamientos ni excusas a su petición, parcialmente condenado y parcialmente dispuesto. Supuse, una tercera vez, que era el tipo de cosas que sucedían cuando habías convertido a una persona en la más importante de tu existencia.

Me había quedado callado por un tiempo prolongado, tanto que tuvo que llamar mi atención repetidas veces, solo fui consciente de la última, _—¿Shaoran?_

—…como quieras— accedí, aún algo turbado.

—_¡Perfecto! —_ De pronto su voz era seria_—, no le digas a nadie…_

—No intrusos ni espías— adiviné.

—_Correcto. Nos vemos en la parada de autobús que hay cerca a tu casa a las diez de la mañana._

Y cuando escuché un suspiro, que sonó como si dejara salir el aire contenido durante minutos, entendí que pedirme tal cosa había significado un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, tal vez estaba tan prevenida como yo.

Después de una noche regular de sueño me hallaba antes de las diez de la mañana fuera de la casa arrastrado hacia un destino desconocido preguntándome qué rayos había hecho Sakura para deshacerse de su hermano y de Daidōji quienes no opusieron resistencia o pidieron acompañarnos insistentemente. Me sentí aliviado pero curioso, tendría que preguntar por sus métodos para aplicarlos en Meiling quien no dejó de molestarme en el desayuno a sabiendas de que no me vería en todo el día a pesar de no haber otorgado explicación adicional.

Más aún cuando se metió en mi guardarropa sin permiso, siendo una versión más animada y menos cortés de la amiga de Sakura, eligiendo qué carajos debía vestir. Sus combinaciones aberras excedieron mis expectativas y alejándola opté por jean cualquiera, camisa blanca con rayas verdes apenas visibles y una chaqueta negra que había comprado justo antes de viajar. Su mirada reprobatoria me dijo que había elegido bien, el no haber cedido a sus deseos no significaba que mi elección estuviera descolocada, y con eso salí de casa.

No sé si llegué más temprano de lo que debía, si estaba demasiado impaciente o molesto, si Sakura hacía gala de su inexacta puntualidad o si todo aquello había encontrado punto conexo en la realidad, lo cierto era que me pareció esperar más de treinta minutos en el lugar, revisando la hora en el móvil de vez en cuando y frustrándome cuando notaba que el tiempo no pasaba. Pero, de nuevo, pudo ser solo una impresión.

Finalmente algo decidió quebrar ese estado de quietud y alguna chica bonita se acercaba al paradero que hasta entonces había estado desierto, porque a pesar de ser un fin de semana y de que esa parada era habitualmente inexplorada, no había visto una sola alma en lo que estuve ahí. Cuando se acercó entendí que no era una chica cualquiera, era justo a quien yo estaba esperando y a pesar del agitado compás con el que sus hombros se movían al jadear por la carrera, me dejó sin palabra por decir después de su saludo.

—Lamento tantísimo llegar tarde— se excusó entre respiros—, no recordaba dónde había puesto mi broche del cabello y…

No me interesó escuchar las excusas que había preparado para mí en su camino de llegada, me dediqué en cambio a contemplar el conjunto de tonos rosas que llevaba consigo, detallando cada estúpida cosa que la hacía ver como un sueño imposible en la hostilidad de la calle que contrastaba su feminidad.

Carraspeó para llamar mi atención, supongo que no había contemplado reservas cuando detallé su figura de arriba abajo.

—¿Vamos? — Atiné a decir desviando la mirada en un movimiento falaz.

Asintió y me indicó el camino sin decir otra palabra, supongo que ambos intentando despejar la nube de incomodidad con prontitud, de forma que decidí ignorarlo de forma inmediata, no quería atontar la oportunidad por una distracción parcial que fácilmente podía pasar como una alucinación perfecta cualquiera. No tomamos el bus que yo había predicho al estar esperando en la parada pero caminar a paso cansino parecía ser un buen ejercicio a falta de algo más para quebrar la tensión de un primer encuentro prolongado después de la tormenta.

—Sakura— llamé —, ¿has tenido sueños de nuevo?

Contando que no habíamos intercambiado palabras en serio por días, me consternaba no solo que los estuviera teniendo sino que estuvieran entregando más pistas como hicieron los previos y que pretendiera ocultarlos para sí misma, esperando que nadie se preocupara por ella. Por alguna razón a mi me pareció que no estaba durmiendo como debía. ¿Otra impresión?

Se mordió el labio antes de hablar. —No.

Ahí estaba. ¿En serio creía que iba a tragarme eso con facilidad? Su intento de mentirme había sido descarado pero como el plan del día era ir en son de paz decidí no enojarme al respecto. Simplemente continuar indagando y de ser el caso, ofrecer una ayuda adicional.

—¿Y hay algo en ellos que podamos usar?

—No— cuando abrí la boca para refutarle se adelantó y me miró serena—, y es en serio, no he visto nada como lo anterior.

Decidí creerle. En un breve lapso de tiempo pensé en que podríamos intentar alguna cuestión tonta como los atrapasueños típicos de indígenas en otros continentes, una versión moderna y coordinada por algún hechizo que pudiese encontrar en los libros que me habían enviado de casa, claro está. De existir alguna forma no solo le estaría protegiendo de aquellas cosas que intentaban robarle el juicio, sino que encontraría una excusa perfecta y mundana para brindarle una ofrenda de paz cuando decidiera confesarme.

—Habrá que hacer algo al respecto— le dije. Me miró confundida pero su curiosidad no logró quebrantar mi mutismo. Debía pensar pronto en qué cosa podría regalarle que nos fuera útil a los dos.

Habíamos estado caminando unos 15 minutos desde la estación y reflexioné perplejo en cómo la ciudad había cambiado lo suficiente para hallarme perdido. Lo detestaba. Detestaba además que ella me conocía lo suficiente para adivinar en qué estaba pensando y aparentemente pensaba sacarle provecho al máximo. Lo que hizo después lo puso de manifiesto.

—Cierra los ojos…— me dijo, suspiré inconforme y elevé la mirada al cielo—, ¡vamos! Cierra los ojos…

—Ya, ya— ¿cómo te niegas una petición de su parte?

Tan pronto me cegué tuve que concentrarme en mi recién adquirida habilidad de ver la presencia de las cosas, reparé en los mil y un colores a mi alrededor, los que iban mezclándose con las voces de la gente y el olor a diversa comida que fue llegando de repente. De pronto entendí aquello de marearse con facilidad al percibir las cosas de forma más penetrante y tuve que inspirar profundo para aparentar que no había estado a punto de vomitar o enloquecer temporalmente.

Quise saber si había alguna otra cosa que gente y la luz de Sakura, guiándome entonces de la mano, pero no podía percibir nada que no estuviese vivo…pude estar siendo llevado a una trampa mortal y no tendría cómo saberlo, no había suelo, cielo o roca alguna a la que pudiera aferrar mi existencia. Al parecer, ella gustaba de jugar con mi cordura y paciencia, quizá verme de mal humor le parecía extraordinario así como a mí me parecía placentero.

—Sigues siendo una niña pequeña— me burlé.

—Hay que ver quien lo dice— protestó—, ya veremos hoy, señor Li.

¿Era un desafío? Sonaba tan confiada que por un instante temí estar caminando a un infructuoso destino. Detuvo mi andar y le escuché ponerse justo en frente de mí.

—¡Hemos llegado!

Su anuncio victorioso dio paso a que abriera los ojos despacio, acostumbrándome a la luz del sol, tan distinta y similar a la que ella desprendía, divisé un parque de atracciones más similar a una feria que a algo de calidad industrial, parecía ligeramente novedoso con lo que dudé haberle conocido anteriormente, presumí que la ciudad no había dejado de crecer y que iba a encontrarme con muchas cosas nuevas cada vez.

Me recorrió un escalofrío silencioso recordando la última vez que habíamos estado en un parque, todo el temor y la incertidumbre, el dolor de lo que no había sido dicho, el breve instante en el que todo estuvo tan oscuro que estuve seguro de perderme a mí mismo, contando con algún tipo de suerte, magia o decisión del destino que hizo posible el abrir los ojos de nuevo y reconocer que era Sakura quien estaba frente a mí en ese escalón hecho pedazos y que mi decisión de permanecer con ella había sido absoluta casi desde el principio

Tan abstraído en mi memoria tuve que sacudir la cabeza para regresar a la realidad cuando su mano me llevó de nuevo corriendo a través de la calle para sumergirme la laguna de gente que ya había llegado al lugar.

Un día que escapó rápido e hizo que todo pasara como una mancha borrosa frente a mis ojos.

Como en la sección de juegos, donde lucimos más como dos oponentes feroces sosteniendo una especie de tercera guerra mundial en vez de una pareja que como cualquiera salió a divertirse, especialmente cuando al llegar al último juego íbamos empatados y fue cosa de todo o nada el obtener algún estúpido premio. Resultó ser un muñeco con la forma de un oso panda, tuve que dárselo para despejar su mal humor al haber perdido contra mí. O la temida montaña rusa que esta vez sí logró marearme y me vi atendido por ella como una madre angustiada que hasta no estar segura de mi completo bienestar no accedió a probar bocado alguno a pesar de ser hora de almorzar. Paño húmedo en mi frente y toda la cosa. Las atenciones exageradas estaban de sobra pero no tuve cómo protestar.

Creo que nada llamó más mi atención como cuando subimos a una especie de rotonda mecánica que ponía música al girar con toda velocidad. Las personas quedaban semi-aplastadas por la fuerza centrífuga pero no dejaban de gritar eufóricas y levantar las manos en el aire, a pesar de estar seguros de que podrían salir volando en cualquier momento. Al menos eso me pareció cuando, en la fila, Sakura se aferró a mi brazo contemplando estupefacta la rueda que no dejaba de girar y poner rock n' roll a todo volumen.

Era...asombroso: una chica que puede volar por los aires, saltar edificios y le tenía miedo a una rueda mecanizada, se mostró incluso más valiente en la montaña rusa, que a mis ojos era el demonio hecho máquina…

Esa vez le arrastré yo a la atracción y me aseguré de hacerle ver que todos los seguros estaban en orden, pero incluso así, cuando comenzó el juego y una sonora canción de Joan Jett inundó el ambiente, se vio incapaz de abrir los ojos o soltar la barra de metal que teníamos en frente, temerosa del vértigo y de la posibilidad de devolver lo que había comido hacía unas horas.

—Vamos, sube las manos— se negó como una pequeña asustada y no pude evitar reírme—, ánimo, estoy aquí, ¿o es que no confías en mí?

Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante.

A pesar de que funcionó como un hechizo mágico haciendo que al instante se aventurara a elevar las manos y gritar eufóricamente como los demás, no pude evitar sentirme culpable. Fue algo que vino sin previo aviso, palabras escapando de mi boca por la diversión del momento; por supuesto, confiaría en mí sin importar las circunstancias y yo comportándome como un cretino al fingir que las cosas estaban bien cuando una mentira me mantenía atado casi permanentemente.

—¡Ha sido genial!— me dijo animada cuando nos bajamos—, ¡gracias! No habría sido lo mismo si hubiese cerrado los ojos…

—No hay de qué— esbocé una media sonrisa y me dejé encaminar sin pensar a donde pudo estar llevándome, de nuevo.

Lo siguiente que supe fue hallarme en un amplio césped, escondido tras la enfermería del parque, casi inhabitado quizá por la delicada pero helada brisa que comenzaba a soplar y no tenía árbol alguno contra el cual estrellarse primero antes de atacar. Con un suspiro animado Sakura se acostó en el césped y se cubrió los ojos del imponente sol que ya comenzaría a ponerse, abrazando con una mano sobre su pecho el condenado oso que había cargado consigo todo el día. Me senté a su lado, simplemente contemplándola, mientras a su vez contemplaba el cielo que se teñía de rosa.

Me quedó claro que yo era un idiota con suerte. ¿De qué otra forma alguien como Sakura había terminado por querer hacer feliz a alguien como yo? Probablemente algo de _su_ buena suerte había terminado por contagiárseme.

—Has estado distraído— llamó—, …más de lo usual.

Distraído no, pensativo. —¿Te parece? Lo siento.

—¿No te has divertido?— pareció angustiada de repente.

Negué con la cabeza, sería mentira si dijera tal cosa. ¿La verdad? había pasado un buen tiempo.

—Me he divertido, y va en serio— tuve que prometer, porque su rostro no lucía lo suficientemente convencido—. Gracias.

Sonrió desde su posición complacida con mi respuesta, asumí que los últimos días de silencio y distancia habían terminado ahí, un día que había supuesto dejar en el olvido los motivos para actuar así y concentrarse en cosas más banales que cerraran heridas superficiales.

En acto reflejo la tuve colgando de mi cuello, arrastrándome consigo hacia el césped, riéndose infantilmente cual si acabara de conseguir una travesura pensada con meses de anticipación en la que yo era alguna especie de premio por ser alcanzado, forzado a regresar el gesto con igual ímpetu. Con Sakura no había preocupaciones de momento, liberaba ese espíritu de querer hacerlo todo sin importar las consecuencias y de creer que todo tendría un buen final. Bien podría aferrarme a esa sensación cada día.

Estuve sobre ella apoyándome con ambas manos a sus costados cuando decidí que era cansado prolongar aquel fútil abrazo, cubierta por la sombra que yo mismo proyectaba, una que no era tan espesa como para no dejar ver el intenso rubor que había nacido en su rostro.

—Hay otra cosa que no hemos hecho desde que llegaste— retomó la conversación del día anterior y se rio como si quisiera hacer algo fuera de lo habitual. Quitó al peludo obsequio de en medio y lo dejó relegado en algún lugar junto a nosotros.

Me tomó rato llevarle el pensamiento, realmente no entendía a qué se refería pero cuando lo hice estuve seguro de hallarme fuera de sitio.

No solo se había vuelto posesiva sino arriesgada, al menos conmigo y me hacía querer comportarme de la misma forma, dejar de lado las posibles inhibiciones y preocupaciones, estando seguro de que a pesar de quebrantar una que otra regla o norma moral en el proceso las represalias serían mínimas respecto a la satisfacción del logro alcanzado.

Cerró los ojos y abrió los labios ligeramente esperando por mí a reaccionar de cualquier forma.

Esta vez no había quien amenazara con interrumpir.

Esta vez no había motivos para inhibirme.

Esta vez no había por qué sentirse culpable.

Esta vez era un humano cualquiera…y ella también.

Sin importar cuántas veces hubiese ocurrido en el pasado, besarla siempre causaba una suerte de malestar placentero en el estómago que me tomaba con la guardia baja y me ocasionaba una ligera muerte cerebral por cuanto durara el beso. Necesitaba prepararme para cuando ocurriera aquello.

Sin éxito alguno.

Porque cuando posé mis labios en los suyos el impacto fue similar a perder la consciencia, caer de un edificio altísimo o lanzarse hacia el vacío empujado por la visceral adrenalina…al menos eso creí, era un impacto tan devastador que olvidaba nombres, rostros, razones y sonidos, solo estaba ella y la suave textura de sus labios moviéndose tímidamente con los míos, buscando probar los sabores indescriptibles que solo un beso puede otorgar.

Aprendí con ella y por ella, pero si alguien se atreviese a preguntar y si yo me atreviese a responder, pondría mis manos en el fuego al decir que era la mejor experiencia _hasta ahora_, seguro de que vendrían mucho mejores, besos expertos como de princesa entregada a plebeyo, de ángel a vano mortal, arrebatándome el aliento cada vez, haciéndome creer posesivo al saberme seguro de querer esa sensación para mí, solo ella para mí, y el mundo entero podría perderse, a mí importándome menos que nada los demás.

No estaba seguro de si aquella turbación y mareo excesivo me gustaba o me desagradaba. Las razones por las cuales cualquier abrazo, caricia y beso producían placer son evidentes, pero era detestable sentirse débil y poseído por alguna fuerza externa que me hacía menos racional; estar vulnerable y expuesto…como al gruñir cuando Sakura me apretó contra sí y obligó que una de mis manos viajara inconsciente para acariciar un tramo de piel que iba de su muslo a su rodilla, tanteando la tibia y tersa piel descubierta por la bonita falda rosa que decidió llevar ese día para mi fortuna, aunque tropezando con los calcetines a media pierna que creyeron conveniente enredarse en mis dedos cuando tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Me confortaba, sin embargo, que parecía ser yo el único demasiado preocupado por estupideces similares, ella ocupada en ocultar con timidez y entre risas fingidas los crecientes suspiros que se asomaban por su garganta y morían en el interior de mi boca.

Vale, eso último me gustaba en demasía.

Levanté su nuca con mi mano libre y en uno de esos gemidos me hice de su boca, cuando la hubo abierto por completo me permitió probar su cálido interior, mi lengua incitando a la suya a encontrarse en una danza lenta y placentera que me dejó descubrir sabores y sensaciones desconocidas, sintiendo mi cabeza palpitar de tan incitante conmoción.

Así, enredados uno en otro, medio jadeando y abrasados por el calor que emanábamos los dos, deseé que la vida completa se redujera a ese instante, que no existiera nada más.

Esta vez sí gimió en serio, un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo erizando cada tramo de piel. Actuando por mero instinto y dejándome conducir por la necesidad, continué sintiendo cada ínfimo húmedo rincón de su boca, dejando que a la vez ella hiciera lo propio y tanteara cuanto pudiese tocar, derribando las últimas barreras de concentración y paciencia que quedaban en mi ahora destrozada voluntad, misma que se hallaba completamente sofocada por la forma en la que sus piernas se ciñeron a mi alrededor, dejándome sin escapatoria.

No es como si quisiera huir, claro está.

Desde que me había pedido continuar aquella tarea inconclusa me había tenido a su merced, ahora que su agarre en mi espalda era tan profundo que parecía lastimarme, estaba claro que yo no podía ni tenía cómo objetar a su voluntad -lo que era bastante irónico considerando las circunstancias-, aunque si obedecer sus peticiones acarrearía siempre consecuencias tan placenteras, bien podría hacerme el desentendido y disfrutar lo que viniera con aquello, fingiendo que estaba lejos de ser lo que yo quería de ella. Fingiendo casi del todo.

Abandoné sus labios de repente tentado por la piel de su mandíbula y al repartir pequeños besos en ella escuché su risa musical estrellarse dulcemente en mi oído, sólo dándome valor para continuar y esconderme en un rincón oscuro entre su oído y su cuello, aspirando su encantador aroma y tatuándolo a fuego en mi conciencia, absorto en lo placentero de su abrazo y su deliciosa fragancia. Pude sentir la sangre palpitar bajo la piel de su cuello, desaforada, ansiosa y temerosa por igual, quizá latiendo tan rápido como mi corazón en ese instante cuando sentí que el espacio de mi pecho era demasiado estrecho para contener su existencia. Deslicé lentamente mi lengua por su cuello, intentando no dejar escapar nada, tembló aún aferrada a mí y me enterró los dedos dolorosamente en la espalda, no por ello me detuve y continué trazando caminos sobre su piel.

Recordé que debía respirar si quería vivir.

Entre tanto beso y piel por sentir no supe cuánto tiempo pasó, olvidé que llevaba un reloj, que podías saber la hora del día por la posición del sol, que cuando el frío llega es porque la noche ha arribado…si querer a alguien te hace idiota, yo estaba listo para ganar alguna condecoración -de primer lugar y con mención especial- porque ese cosquilleo en la boca del estómago no debía ser _normal_. Aunque, al averno, no es que yo fuera normal del todo.

Lamer, besar, morderme el labio en algún punto para evitar enterrar los dientes en su cuello y dejar una desafortunada marca que luego jugaría malas pasadas para los dos. La intimidad del atardecer y de nuestro abrazo, todo demasiado perfecto como para no sentirme el idiota con suerte que era flotando en un mar de nubes y hormigueos hirvientes.

¿Ha estado alguien alguna vez cerca a una estrella? Ya sé que es imposible por mil y un razones, pero ¿y si yo te dijera que Sakura era una estrella y que quien le estaba poniendo las manos encima era literalmente absorbido por su gravedad y energía? Una sofocante, abrasadora, elíxir de vida y muerte, asesina.

_Imaginar el tocar las estrellas con las manos sin quemarte, sentir su calidez traspasarte la piel, inundándote de calor y vida, una sensación tan adictiva que apenas podrías dejarla, importante y necesaria como el vano acto de respirar._

Cuando mordí, rindiéndome inconsciente y finalmente a la tentación, la unión de su cuello y hombro dejó salir un suspiro largo que me hizo estremecer de nuevo, pronunció mi nombre casi ahogada y se me antojó la experiencia más gratificante de mi existencia. Sin embargo, me detuve cuando llegó a mí la idea de haberle hecho daño o haber cruzado un límite que estaba prohibido. Más culpa, aunque esa no se sentía ni medianamente mal.

Le contemplé estupefacto y me encontré con su rostro confundido mirándome sin siquiera parpadear, los labios rosados y ligeramente hinchados que parecían llamarme para quizá morderlos entonces. Sakura parecía disgustada.

Intenté hablar pero su dedo se posó en mis labios pidiéndome que callara, enarcó una ceja reclamando una explicación y no una pregunta. Noté entonces que estaba respirando agitadamente…y que no era la única.

—¿Por qué te detuviste?— Encaró, y sin poder dar una respuesta acertada me dijo con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas—, es que…— tragó saliva—, eso de verdad me gustó…— susurró tímida y se encogió un tanto, haciéndose todavía más adorable.

Por supuesto que le había gustado, sus suspiros habían sido una excelente pista, eso y su agarre posesivo, la cabeza dócil atrapada en mi mano y sus evidentes intentos por mantenerme apegado a sí lo más posible…todo lo que yo había detenido de súbito cuando había creído conseguir un efecto opuesto.

_Idiota._

Me sentí estúpido, derrotado y victorioso en igual medida. Dejé caer la cabeza y después de un rato me incorporé para ayudarle a levantarse también, depositando un beso en su frente, ella aún confusa, y pedirle que regresáramos cuando el sol ya se había puesto y la noche se alzaba brillante en el firmamento.

No podría repetir nada entonces, mejor poner un alto y quizá dejar de sentirme culpable, quizá elegir un lugar más apropiado y menos público para dejarme perder en sus abrazos, la calidez de su trémulo cuerpo y la inigualable sensación de sus húmedos labios devorando los míos con suavidad.

¿Quería más de aquello? No había que ponerlo en duda, seguro que ella se sentía de la misma forma.

El camino fue casi del todo silencioso, especialmente de mi parte, enfocado a su repentina obsesión con el oso que le había regalado y mi falta de entusiasmo en la cabina de fotos donde literalmente tuvo que tomar mis mejillas para obligarme a hacer una cara graciosa. No era precisamente fanático de las fotografías, así como de muchas otras cosas, pero al final terminé cediendo a su petición. Como siempre con ella.

—Shaoran…

Habíamos llegado a su casa más rápido de lo que pude anticipar. Andar pensando en disculpas y explicaciones no me dio tiempo de reparar una vez más en el tiempo y en cómo las cosas buenas duran tan poco. El día se nos había escapado de las manos y yo no había podido abrir la boca, no precisamente para hablar.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y se giró sin verme. —Quiero que me beses otra vez…— me pidió con el rostro de color cereza, lo que pude ver al menos, ya que lo tenía escondido en algún punto de mi camisa.

Me quedé helado pensando en cuánto me había gustado su petición y lo bonita que se veía cuando pedía algo no tan inocente, le tomé de las manos y sonreí recordando el placentero sopor que me había producido tocarle antes.

—Pero vas a tener que hacerlo antes de que mi hermano baje a acabar contigo— me recordó sonriente.

Obedecí y me entregué de nuevo a sus labios sin más, solo que esa vez fue menos profundo y más en control, procuré ser más cuidadoso cohibido por los posibles espías y la necesidad de decir tantísimas cosas que hasta entonces habían permanecido ocultas, quizá por temor, arrepentimiento o alguna otra estupidez que me mantenía mudo.

El mismo hormigueo haciendo estragos en mi razón me advirtió de detenerme justo entonces antes de poder avanzar incluso más de lo que había logrado antes.

Sin previo aviso deshice el beso y la tomé entre mis brazos en un fuerte abrazo que dejó escuchar un _'hoe?'_ de sus labios al sentirme tan tenso y repentinamente preocupado.

El corazón saltó en mi pecho y me avisó que tenía planeado escapar, para callarlo no me quedó opción alguna y tuve que decir lo que era evidente pero que a veces hacía falta pronunciar en voz alta, para creérmelo, para que Sakura me creyera, para que el desgraciado encargado del destino se lo creyera y me dejara en paz por un rato.

—Te quiero, Sakura— Porque a pesar de ser un susurro apenas perceptible, era una verdad absoluta. Aún sintiéndome culpable y potencialmente idiota, no había palabras más certeras que aquellas.

Ella contuvo la respiración, pude sentir su propio corazón acelerado golpear con fuerza contra el mío y sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda con vehemencia.

Sacó la cabeza de su escondite en mi pecho y me miró con ojos cristalinos.

—Y-yo también te quiero— había una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, una que venía de lo más profundo de sí.

_No quiero que pienses otra cosa de mí_, quise decirle, pero preferí callar, me sentía emocionalmente agotado y falto de voluntad para seguir con la parsimonia de ir diciendo las cosas pacientemente, despacio, como una comida que no puedes devorar de inmediato y que ingieres a perezosos bocados, mirando cómo poco a poco ya no queda nada en el plato.

Estaba decidido. Tenía que decirle que había unos cuantos que querían vernos lejos uno de otro, que probablemente querernos tanto estaba a punto de convertirse en pecado capital y que yo, Shaoran Li, a diferencia de muchos otros mortales, ya tenía claro cuál era mi papel en el vasto universo, el cual era haber nacido para ocupar algún lugar como su _guardián_.

-.-

_**(Sakura)**_

La primera cosa que vi al abrir los ojos esa mañana fue un oso panda de peluche mirándome desde el balcón, su sonrisa imaginaria se copió en mi rostro y una vez que estuve sentada en la cama fue cuestión de segundos el que las imágenes se repitieran en mi cabeza de forma automática y permanente, como si vieras tu video favorito una y otra vez para no dejar morir ese sentimiento de felicidad que te produce verle, alimentando las mariposas que se hacen en la boca de tu estómago con cada imagen fragmentada. Añade a esa mezcla las memorias que mi piel vivía por sí misma y no quería dejar morir y tenías una muy contenta versión de mí contemplando como idiota un oso en la ventana.

Conociendo el océano de cosas que ocurrían simultáneamente sobre mí y las mañanas cambiantes, cual si mis estados de humor fueran prendas de quitar y poner, hallarme flotando en mi propia felicidad se me antojaba una experiencia inútilmente rejuvenecedora, infantil pero deliciosa. Aunque parte de mí se sentía culpable por haber cuestionado los métodos de Tomoyo, otra comenzaba a sentirse agradecida por los resultados de su intervención.

¿Conciliación? Eso se quedaba corto. Es que lo descolocada pero a lugar que me había sentido entonces pareció llevarse lo mejor y peor de mí, la ansiedad de los besos húmedos y la adicción a la ceguera parcial de las caricias se daban ahora la mano con la rebeldía adolescente que seguía habitando dentro de mí sin darme tregua un solo momento.

¿Que está mal? ¿Que es demasiado pronto? Vamos, nada que me haga tararear de esta manera en la mañana podía ser erróneo. Era sellar -aún más- el compromiso mutuo y la cercanía, un paso más dentro del pacto de confianza si se quiere. Podía considerarme, de forma inmadura y egoísta, afortunada al poder experimentar un encuentro de tal intimidad con el que ya consideraba la persona más importante en mi vida.

…me había dicho que me quería. Y no entraré a reflexionar en ello porque no tengo cómo poner en términos terrenales lo que esas tres palabras habían causado en mí.

_Envídiame un poquito, mundo, mientras dure esta excelsa felicidad, porque me siento invencible justo ahora._

Caminé al baño con parsimonia, contando con tiempo de sobra para prepararme y salir a la escuela (oh, novedad…) así que no me molesté en correr como desaforada o forzarme a hacer las cosas de forma loca y a toda velocidad. Frente al espejo terminé de cantar a medias mientras me cepillaba los dientes. Mi alegre canción sin sentido conoció su fin cuando mis ojos aterrizaron en una peculiar marca en un lado del cuello.

Hubo terror, hubo confusión, hubo un descubrimiento, hubo un sonrojo humeante, hubo más pánico.

El recuerdo de los dientes de Shaoran aferrándose a mi piel y el quejido que me arrancó en medio del éxtasis logró hacerme flaquear y perder el balance por una fracción de segundo, tanto así que me sujeté del lavabo para no caer presa de mi sonrojo y aturdimiento.

Se había pasado un poco. Un poco bastante, pero a pesar de no haber detenido tal cosa -no es como si hubiese tenido fuerzas para hacerlo- no me cayó en gracia ser quien debía llevar su pequeña broma sobre mí por un tiempo. Mordiéndome el labio inferior, manualmente calculé la altura de la blusa de mi uniforme sobre el cuello quedando justo a ras para cubrir la evidencia, confiando en que mi medida ocular estuviera bien decidí ducharme tan silenciosa como pudiera, notando que mi felicidad había mutado en una suerte de culpabilidad, egocentrismo y seriedad.

No sé por qué seguía sorprendiéndome el que todo lo que respecta a Shaoran cambiara de forma abrupta, todo el tiempo y demasiado rápido. Tenía que hacerme a la idea más temprano que tarde, velando así por mi inestable salud emocional.

Quizá no era buena en matemáticas pero me había salvado por un pelo al acertar y vestir el uniforme sin que se notara absolutamente nada, comprobado cuando Kero, que aún dormía sin deje alguno de arrepentimiento, despertó y me saludó como si nada, a pesar de estar revoloteando por ahí lo suficientemente cerca para notar cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal. Eso me infundió valor, al menos un poquito, para poder enfrentar a mi hermano escaleras abajo que no andaba de muy buen humor por mi salida anterior, a la que no pudo objetar a pesar de querer hacerlo con cada gramo de fuerza en sí.

Por supuesto, manejar la paranoia de que me descubriría en cualquier momento y saldría como un cazador con todo y escopeta tras Shaoran fue un reto máximo, uno que iba en incremento conforme bajaba las escaleras y me acerqué a la mesa donde ya me esperaban él y mi desayuno. Juro que eso de los horarios dispares de la universidad son la cosa más horrorosa que pudieron haberse inventado, justo ese día tenía que entrar más tarde que yo.

Respiré profundamente y articulé el "buenos días" más confiado y dulce que había en mi repertorio de saludos, sintiendo sus ojos clavados en mí inspeccionando a fondo. Tōya continuó con su labor mientras comí lentamente mi pan tostado, el tic-tac del reloj en el recibidor siendo la única cosa por ahí que se atrevía a emitir sonido.

Ese silencio tan sofocante obligó a mi cabeza el pedir escapar a toda costa, siendo el estrés de un secreto inocente como la peor de las desgracias devorarme la energía que había logrado recuperar al dormir. Pero vamos, no había sido del todo mi culpa y Tōya no tenía cartas en el asunto, mucho menos una posición desde la cual hablar o juzgarme, especialmente cuando no tenía por qué saber al respecto.

Me atreví a hablar, —¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

—No— sin dejar de mirarme se levantó de la mesa y caminó a la cocina—, pareces uno pero en definitiva no tienes ninguno en la cara.

Bufé. —¿Entonces por qué me miras así? ¿Se ha perdido algo en tu habitación y crees que es mi culpa?

—Tampoco— comenzó a lavar los platos sucios que ya habíamos usado—. Pareces nerviosa hoy.

Piedad. —Es el frío— articulé. Lo cierto es que con octubre a puertas de empezar era una buena excusa para explicar mi aturdimiento. No me desagradaba el frío pero prefería a toda costa la estabilidad de la primavera o la calidez del verano.

—Por supuesto— sonrió después de un tiempo—, los monstruos de sangre fía sufren con las estaciones de fin de año.

En el exterior gruñí como un monstruo y guardé silencio por el resto de mi estancia, en el interior dejé una fugaz alegría invadirme de momento. Buena suerte que va y viene como los estados de humor que debía vestir. Supuse que sería otra cosa a la que debía acostumbrarme sí o sí.

Supuse también que nuestra pequeña rutina cómica diaria sería una de las cosas que más extrañaría de él cuando se fuera, si tal cosa sucediera, porque a pesar de haber dicho que las cosas iban en proceso de mejoramiento, su estúpido "tratado de paz", como había apodado, lo cierto es que estaban en un frígido cero grados centígrados, de manifiesto al saber que quererme enojar cada mañana era lo único que le tenía feliz la mayor parte del tiempo. Ese evento y pensamientos circundantes fueron las reflexiones que tuve en mente mientras llegaba al instituto, de hecho planeaba conversar con Tomoyo al respecto -a expensas de la sarta de comentarios que haría sobre ello- para liberar algo de la presión en mí, confiando en que su apoyo, como siempre, sería lo que me mantendría de una pieza para lidiar con mi tonta pequeñez.

Y entonces, en medio de los pasillos que daban a mi salón de clases, comenzaron a alzarse murmullos que iban más allá de lo habitual, como si tuvieran peligro de ser mencionados y quienes los profesaban se escondieran en sus grupos de amigos para poder profanar alguna cosa de la que yo no me enteraba. Me sentí excluida y fuera de sitio al caminar entre ellos, casi sospechosa y culpable. La razón me abofeteó cuando una chica de cabello oscuro atado en una coleta echó a llorar en los brazos de una compañera y su comentario fue tan fuerte como para que yo y un par de curiosos más escucháramos como si hablara en nuestro oído.

—¡Yo sé que él no haría eso! — Hipaba—, papá no nos dejaría así. La policía dice que fue por su cuenta y que no harán nada porque no hay pistas, pero yo sé que es algo más. Alguna cosa se lo llevó.

_Alguna cosa se lo llevó._

Mientras continuaba llorando y mis ojos no se despegaban de su figura que gimoteaba entre el abrazo de su amiga, la culpabilidad que antes sentía por otra cosa creció motivada por algo más, para ser más precisa: el andar pensando en mis inútiles problemas de humana promedio cuando alguien acababa de perder a un ser querido a causa de algo que me concernía exclusivamente a mí.

Hubiese sido fantástico conocer algún método o forma para contener la tristeza que me hizo bajar el rostro y sentir el corazón detenerse por un momento, no conocía técnica que me ayudara a no sentirme tan miserable, cual si hubiese perpetrado el hecho yo misma. Shaoran me había dicho que lo importante era controlar lo que sentías, enfocarte en el objetivo que querías alcanzar y aprovechar aquel sentimiento para hacerte más fuerte, la pregunta aquí era: ¿cuál era el propósito?

No era justo tener que pagar cada instante de felicidad momentánea con una tristeza que no se sometía a desaparecer. No tenía cosa a la cual aferrarme, simplemente dejar la conmoción de aquella chica colarse como propia, sin saber su nombre, apenas recordando el tono de su cabello y cómo sus hombros se quebraban débiles al llorar. Tomoyo fue la primera en darse cuenta de mi estado en cuanto ocupé mi lugar en el salón y estuve a punto de contarle de pies a cabeza lo que me tenía tan consternada hasta que Yamazaki llegó con su alboroto habitual.

De ser otro el caso le habría prestado menos atención, pero sus palabras cautivaron a más de uno, incluyéndome, a sabiendas de que todo lo que decía era mentira, siendo mi preocupación fuente de primera mano.

—¡Chicas! ¿Saben lo que ha estado pasando en la ciudad? — Sonaba emocionado, honestamente no sé cómo podía sentirse de tal forma.

—Han desaparecido personas sin razón aparente— aportó Naoko, la mirada sombría tras sus gafas—, recientemente han subido los cálculos a unas diez.

—¡Sí! — Continuó él—. La policía aún no tiene datos de ninguna persona, es como si se las hubiese tragado la tierra— lo sabría yo—, así que no puede existir otra explicación más que un evento sobrenatural.

—¿Y de qué tipo? — Rika, que había aparecido de la nada, cuestionó conforme Chiharu observaba tras ella, atenta a interrumpir a Yamazaki en cualquier momento.

—Nadie está seguro, pero me atrevería a afirmar que son una especie malévola de seres del espacio que abducen personas para estudiar a los seres humanos…

Su retahíla continuó y cuando crucé miradas con Tomoyo ella negó con parsimonia, acordando conmigo en que todo era una mentira, evidentemente. Sin embargo, no podía concluir que no fuera del todo cierto sabiendo que yo misma había escuchado algo antes de entrar al salón, las desapariciones eran una realidad.

—…y por eso es que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos tiene una base secreta en el desierto de…

—¡Ya basta! — Le reprendió Chiharu—, con ese tipo de cosas no se juega, Yamazaki.

El aludido guardó silencio y regresó a su posición normal, aquella que no usaba pues casi todo el tiempo estaba ensañado en decir historias a diestra y siniestra, como todo un profesional.

—Entonces…¿más de diez personas? — Quise corroborar.

—Me temo que sí— dijo mi amiga ya no tan enojada como cuando interrumpió—, debe ser terrible para sus familias. Espero que a ninguna de nosotras nos ocurra algo similar, lo deseo de verdad.

Dios. Oh Dios, no. ¿Por qué tenía que avivar más temores en mí? Mi hermano, mis padres, mis amigos y sus familias…habían llegado con alguien que asistía a mi escuela, no tardarían en llegar hasta mí…de nuevo.

Debía hacer algo, fuera lo que fuera y bajo cualquier circunstancia lo más pronto posible. Mi mejor amiga no tuvo necesidad de escuchar lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, puso su mano en mi hombro como señal de apoyo y entendí que deseaba lo mismo que yo: un punto final a la escalofriante historia que se escribía sobre nosotros.

Nuestra pequeña charla se vio de momento interrumpida cuando el maestro ingresó al salón, la mirada anciana sobre su escritorio frente a nosotros y posteriormente en nuestras cabezas. Por su semblante supe que no comenzaría su retahíla con noticias favorables y entonces un clic en mi cabeza me hizo entender que los días libras que había tenido no eran coincidencia, como absolutamente nada en la vida, probablemente tendrían que ver con aquello que había oído por error en el pasillo y que mis amigos acababan de anunciar como primicia del momento. No podría esperar menos de la señorita Mizuki a cargo de un instituto en el que sus estudiantes resultan lastimados por lo _sobrenatural_ que yace sobre la ciudad y que está en busca de alguien más, una sola estudiante en específico.

—Dada la situación de alerta de la ciudad se les permitirá la comunicación con sus familias siempre y cuando sea necesario. Esta regla no aplica durante periodos de exámenes por razones evidentes— dejando el saludo de lado nuestro maestro de escaso cabello había empleado su tono más sombrío—, las clases no se suspenderán pero en el momento en que algo llegara a suceder deben tomarse las medidas de evacuación preparadas para terremotos y otros eventos. Recuerden los simulacros que tuvimos el semestre pasado.

Los cuchicheos del salón no se hicieron esperar y Tomoyo, que entonces se sentaba a mi espalda, me obligó a retroceder un poco en mi silla para escuchar lo que debía susurrarme.

—Supongo que tampoco tendrán una explicación para lo que está ocurriendo. Eso quiere decir que ni la señorita Mizuki ni_ nadie_ que esté con ella— nombres implícitos—, puede darnos una razón.

—¿Crees que las cosas se pongan…_mal_? — Cuestioné.

—No lo sé— se pausó—, pero por el rostro del profesor a mí me parece que él y los demás sí lo creen.

-.-

_**(Shaoran)**_

No era tan abrumador como quise creer en un principio, pero el viento soplaba tan fuerte como para sentir su gélida intención chocar con mi piel abruptamente, casi burlándose. No me sorprendía, sin embargo, tener que recurrir a una chaqueta oscura y mi vieja bufanda verde para diezmar el impacto del frío, no después de haber pasado los últimos otoños en Hong Kong, donde todo siempre era cálido, incluso en los días de lluvia, y eso se llevaba mejor con mi estado de humor.

Medianamente apesadumbrado, cuestión que había acachado al frío más que a otra cosa, continué caminando hacia el punto de encuentro, aún preocupado porque Meiling hiciera todo como le había pedido, su fuerte no era precisamente seguir órdenes o memorizar detalles, pero siendo que no podía ni quería hacerlo yo mismo no tenía otra opción más que confiar.

Mi conciencia reclamaba la excesiva paranoia, especialmente cuando había sido yo quien dibujó el -irónico- bosquejo y las indicaciones eran tan claras que nadie podría malinterpretarlas, pero simplemente saber que debía depositar la confianza en mi prima y Daidōji trabajando _juntas_ no había poder humano que me hiciera creer que no saldrían con alguna extravagancia en vez da la simplicidad que había pedido.

—¡Ánimo, Shaoran! ¿Crees que cambiaríamos algo que es tan importante para ti? — Había argumentado.

Esperar y confiar, no había otra alternativa.

Cosa que también debía hacer ahora cuando vi a Hiiragizawa esperándome justo donde le había pedido, su mirada imposiblemente calma como si todo significara nada, o cual si el frío de mierda no lo estuviera afectando, lo cual no estaba alejado de la realidad considerando que no llevaba abrigo o bufanda alguna, o el lugar de dónde venía, ni medianamente cálido como mi ciudad natal.

Detuve mi andar al alcanzar la silla de madera que él ya ocupaba, una pequeña pausa -que yo impuse- antes de sentarme a su lado, ambos mirando al frente, evitando encararnos mutuamente.

—Viniste— acoté algo sorprendido—, honestamente dudé que lo hicieras.

—No tenía nada mejor que hacer hoy— dijo sereno.

Por supuesto. Así como yo tampoco tenía nada más por hacer. Quise saber qué estaba haciendo ahí, es decir, yo tenía un propósito y polizón conmigo pero él había llegado sin previo aviso, simplemente inspeccionando, observando, probablemente sin saber qué hacer o con una misión que estaba lejos de ser cercana. Por otro lado eso no era mi problema, lo importante era que había accedido a mi petición, quizá a costa de divertirse un rato adivinando qué pasaba conmigo.

—¿Has visto las noticias? — Quiso sacar un tema de repente—, es una lástima.

Había estado pendiente, sí, al menos más de lo usual, eso en vez de leer o hacer otras cosas, precisamente porque sabía que algo se iba a presentar.

Asentí.

—Kaho me dijo que algunas familias de los estudiantes se han visto afectadas y que todos están muy nerviosos. Debe ser difícil trabajar así.

No podía silenciar las palabras que profesaba con rapidez para acallar el incómodo silencio, honestamente, a pesar de haber sido quien le convocara, no sabía cómo empezar. Finalmente decidí esperar a que se callara y no malgastar el poco valor que había logrado reunir evitando atragantarme con mis propias palabras.

Hubo otra pausa, luego fue mi turno de hablar.

—Tú fuiste Clow alguna vez— resumí, fue un alivio saber que cautivé su atención de forma inmediata a pesar de que no levantó la vista o me observó—, y sabías que Sakura tenía un poder por sí misma, que no era el mismo que el tuyo.

Asintió él entonces, quizá tan abrumado por la serenidad con la que hablaba como yo mismo. Bien, al menos había iniciado con el pie derecho.

—Sabías sobre el báculo, sobre el poder de la estrella, sobre lo que debía hacer, lo supiste siempre.

Y fue ahí cuando me tomó un poco el formular la primera pregunta, esperando que tan acertado como estaba siendo hasta ahora él conociera lo que iba a decir, siendo aquello reconfortante y tétrico a la vez.

—¿Sabías sobre mí? ¿Sobre…esto? ¿El que había otro rol por asumir?

No supe en qué momento mi atención se concentró toda en él, lo suficiente para sentir que mis ojos se habían clavado como dagas en su perfil ataviado de azul, razón por la cual no había aventurado a mirarme mientras escuchaba.

Divagó por varios minutos, la misma pose inamovible y la respiración acompasada. Me dediqué a apretar los puños sobre mis piernas como máxima demostración de aturdimiento, sin permitirme estallar en la desesperación que el asunto requería, no debía ser víctima de las emociones circundantes, no al menos si no deseaba repetir aquella escena de mis nudillos abatiendo el asfalto mojado con consecuencias dolorosas.

Por primera vez posó sus ojos en mí, para sorpresa de ambos lucía tan confundido como yo.

—Clow sabía muchas cosas— inició—, sabía que tenía una familia en Inglaterra y otra parte en China, y que algunos de sus miembros tendrían magia igual que él. Muchas de esas cosas las aprendí por los libros que dejó, no porque haya heredado algún recuerdo en sí mismo. Sin embargo…

Había dejado la cuestión al aire lo suficiente para que en mi cabeza hirvieran preguntas de terror y tan toscas que me tomaron con la guardia baja, convencido de que él sabía la verdad desde el principio y me la había ocultado más por entretención que conveniencia.

_¿Era también para que tomara la decisión por mí mismo? ¿Parte de tus planes como Clow o por simple diversión? Vamos, sé que no te simpatizo, ¿ha sido por eso? A lo mejor es algo mutuo._

—¿Pero? — Incité a continuar cuando el elástico que era mi inexistente paciencia llegó a su límite, a punto de romperse.

—Pero no había nada sobre _ti_— dijo—, habla de muchas personas, incluso algunas que no conozco y que eran cercanas a él, pero tu nombre no estaba en ningún lado, ni siquiera junto al de Sakura.

Ah, qué buen chiste. Dios, o quien sea que esté allá arriba, gracias por burlarte en mi cara como es costumbre, me hacía falta mi cuota de humor existencial y sarcástico.

—Dime que es un chiste— pedí.

—Ni cerca, ten por seguro que es la verdad. De hecho, cuando vine a Tomoeda por primera vez me tomaste por sorpresa.

¿No lo sabía? Él no lo sabía. ¡No lo sabía! Clow tampoco lo sabía, simplemente perfecto.

¿Y ahora qué?

Creí haberme levantado y gritado en cara toda esa estupidez, creí estar a punto de resquebrajarle el rostro con un puño que difícilmente olvidaría alguna vez. Pero fue solo eso, creer, no me moví una milésima. Continuaba apretando mis manos con desdén, concentrándome, poniendo en práctica aquello de no dejarse llevar por la emoción.

—Hay muchas cosas que escapan a mi saber, incluso como mago Clow— acotó de pronto—, y al parecer tú eres una de ellas.

—No es divertido— contradije la sonrisa que se le había hecho en el rostro—, no es como si fuera alguna especie rara esperando por su disección para revelar el misterio. Esperaba de verdad que tuvieras algo por decirme— solté sin pensar—, ya que a pesar de haber aceptado esto nadie se ha dignado a decirme por qué debo hacerlo.

—Me temo que no entiendo tu punto.

Quise, nuevamente, gritarle que a pesar de todo yo sabía que él no era estúpido, que bien podía atar los cabos que quisiera usando las pistas y énfasis que ya había hecho, pero no pude, porque a decir verdad el tipo no tenía la culpa y yo no tenía derecho a recriminar nada en lo absoluto.

—No hay nada que entender si no conoces todo el asunto— me miró expectante, invitándome a no detener mi hablar—. Allá en casa mi madre parecía conocerlo todo pero jamás dijo como, supuse que era por Clow, pero ahora que sé que no es así, deberé seguir indagando por mí mismo.

—¿Qué es lo que te mantiene inquieto? — Aventuró.

Suspiré. ¿Qué opciones tenía? Una, decirle que se fuera por donde vino y dejar el asunto olvidado ahí. Dos, levantarme sin decir palabra alguna y caminar de regreso. Tres, confiarle casi todos los detalles esperando que su visión externa -y aparentemente más sabia- me ayudara a entender la situación.

—No es una historia larga, pero no por eso es sencilla de contar.

—Soy todo oídos.

Su comentario inquisidor me obligó a tomar otra bocanada de aire y evocar las memorias en el orden correcto para contar lo que debía y como debía hacerlo. Era evidente que había decidido contarle cómo habían sucedido las cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado suficiente tiempo contemplando mi hombro en el espejo como para conocer, sin olvidar detalle alguno, la novedosa marca sobre mí, lo suficiente también para entender por qué mierda había dolido tanto, era similar a marcar un pedazo de carne, nada más que un animal en el corral esperando su muerte, o en este caso en el recibidor de casa esperando por una explicación.

Creo que la metáfora del momento era el famoso Triángulo de las Bermudas, eres consciente de que existes, sientes que estás vivo, pero no entiendes en dónde estás o cómo mierda sigues de pie. Déjame ponerlo claro: tengo una marca cicatrizada en mi hombro, la que no es otra cosa sino el círculo de magia de Sakura que está no sé a cuántos kilómetros de mí, mientras espero que Ieran (que aparentemente está más enterada de las cosas de lo que yo pude anticipar) deje de tenerme como un extraño en la sala de _mi_ casa para compartir lo que hasta ahora ha ocultado con tanto recelo.

Quizá la espera había sido poca pero la ansiedad, que ya me estaba comiendo por dentro desde el día anterior, hacía ver la soledad como un tiempo inacabable en el que permanecer en ausencia absoluta se convertía en la paranoia de pensar que algo te observaba desde las sombras, expectante, porque daba pavor encontrarte solo de nuevo. Vamos, la última vez que lo estuve me atacó una fiebre casi _supranatural_ y terminé con esta sensación de no pertenecerme a mí mismo. La soledad se me antojaba entonces como una trampa facilista esperándome, porque el objetivo no era otro sino yo.

Cuando mi madre entró a la sala y la espera terminó socavada cual si mi respiración fuese cortada con un cuchillo, el acto reflejo de levantarme respetuosamente y reverenciar a su presencia fue aniquilado por la ansiedad, la furia y la confusión que se mezclaron en una peligrosa bomba de tiempo, dispuesta a estallar en cuanto me diera la oportunidad de dejarme apoderar genuinamente por algún sentimiento. No reparó en sentarse frente a mí, simplemente se mantuvo estática escondiéndose tras la mesa de en medio que nos separaba, una barricada perfecta entre mi tensión absoluta y la calma que reflejaba lo inamovible de su rostro.

Me contemplaba pasiva, yo respondí el gesto con un escepticismo lejos de lo natural, producto del enojo y la incertidumbre. Quizá ya lo sabía, quizá no quería aceptarlo hasta que alguien me lo dijera en cara, así sería diez veces más sencillo decidir qué hacer con mi vida a partir de ese instante, porque a todos nos resultaría más fácil dejarme con los cabos sueltos y la posibilidad de decidir. Aunque parte de mí, la que ya sospechaba todo, me decía que estaba lejos de ser una decisión autónoma, era un camino elegido para mí antes de nacer siquiera.

Como pasó demasiado tiempo en silencio, supuse que era más sensato hablar primero, sabiendo que dependía de mí el obtener las respuestas que quería y escuchar lo que debían decirme, además de estar seguro de que mi madre no diría nada hasta asegurarse de que yo estaba dispuesto a escuchar su discurso de principio a fin, no habría cosa que le detuviera en medio, simplemente diría lo que sabía y me dejaría abandonado con las respuestas en mano.

—Fanren dijo una cosa— inicié—, que no quiero comenzar a creer…

—Tus hermanas lo saben porque decidí prepararlas— la calma de su voz me causó un escalofrío.

—¿Para qué?

—Para tu partida— fue casi imperceptible, pero su gesto se ablandó por una milésima—, nunca estuviste destinado a quedarte con nosotras aquí.

—¿A qué cosa, entonces? — No supe cómo fui capaz de cuestionar cuando el temor se había transformado un nudo en la garganta.

Suspiró y dejó su lugar frente a mí para mirar a través de la ventana, moviendo con una mano el terciopelo de la cortina que impedía su visión. La mesita de té vacía entre los asientos llamó mi atención y contemplé mi propio mirar cautivado por terror y angustia, una ausencia del brillo natural que estaba lejos de parecerse a cualquier evento de mi pasado. Más minutos arribaron en silencio, pero entonces no quise quebrar el mutismo que mi madre había impuesto, a la vez que intentaba descifrar cómo mis hermanas supieron lo que fuera todo el tiempo y nunca pudieron decir nada al respecto.

Que fuera el menor de la familia no quería decir que continuaba siendo un niño pequeño, especialmente cuando nunca me comporté de tal forma y siempre fui capaz de entender todo sin mayor problema, casi siempre por mi cuenta y callando las resoluciones que a los demás resultaban tan interesantes de compartir y gritar a los cuatro vientos.

—Cuando naciste…— creí escuchar una risa contenida—, fue una sorpresa para muchos. Viniste mucho después de tus hermanas, cuando todos habían dejado de esperar a un varón.

—Aún más cuando mi padre se fue tiempo después.

—Sí.

No era nada novedoso, nada que no hubiese descubierto en tiempos de soledad y reflexión, nada que años de hacerme las mismas preguntas no pusiera de manifiesto, nada que pasar mucho tiempo sin ver a otros miembros de la familia y su sorpresa fingida al verme en planeados reencuentros no dijera al respecto. Además de unas cuantas excepciones solo para muy pocos mi presencia era bienvenida. Meiling, siempre incluyéndose en el relato, decía que sentían envidia de nuestra habilidad, de las notas casi impecables, del combate casi experto, de mi entereza y su valentía, decía que era difícil para los más adultos ver semejantes cualidades en personas mucho más jóvenes.

Era genial creer eso y lo creí por mucho tiempo, más cuando estuve fuera de China y nadie preguntó por mí, simplemente apoyados en lo que mi madre quisiera contar al respecto. Pero nada dura para siempre, tampoco mi convicción, y de algún modo supe que estaba fuera de lugar, incluso dentro de mi propia familia. Ahora mi madre revelaba el por qué: nadie esperaba por mí.

—No quiero que pienses que se trató de un error o de una coincidencia. No me retracto en lo absoluto.

Lo cierto era que contadas veces ella se retractaba en una discusión, lo cierto era que tampoco estaba de todo falto de un lugar al cuál pertenecer. Contar en navidad, por ejemplo, cuando terminaba cubierto de regalos y besos molestos por doquier, mis cumpleaños terminaban siendo más extraordinarios que los de cualquiera y jamás tuve que quejarme por la carencia de algo. Fui educado para estar solo y ser el mejor en lo que me propusiera, pero me sentía querido, necesitado, y estupideces como fiestas, fechas y celebraciones eran muestra de ello. No hacía falta más, a mí me bastaba, lo suficiente para creer en lo que ahora me confesaba.

—No pienso tal cosa— declaré. Ella asintió y continuó mirando ausente por la ventana.

—De alguna forma supe que tenías un destino ligado a las cartas y cuando decidiste ir a Japón por ellas no me opuse. Es más, convertí en eso en tu prioridad y obligación.

—Sin descuidar otras cosas— le recordé.

Por supuesto, para mi madre la persona debe ser integral, o en mi caso, integralmente perfecto.

Pasó de largo mi comentario. —Pero cuando fue obvio que no las obtuviste, debía existir otro papel para ti y eso fue algo que no supe durante unos años.

—No hace falta disfrazarlo con mentiras, madre— pedí—, no ahora.

A medias pude ver que apretaba la mano que aún apresaba el terciopelo. Tal vez se tensó por lo que pedí o porque había detectado la falacia en su voz que vino sin respiro alguno.

—No lo supe al menos mientras eras muy chico— se corrigió.

—¿Qué era _eso_ que no sabía?

Evadir las excusas y la necesidad de preguntar por qué apoyó la causa perdida que fue mi primer viaje a Japón, todo por conseguir mi respuesta.

—Que había ya alguien para cuidar las cartas y que ese alguien tenía un nuevo poder para hacerlo.

—Pero no sabía que ese alguien era Sakura, ¿o sí?

Negó. —Simplemente existía y tu deber era conocerlo.

—Porque…

—Porque, como la luna y el sol tienen cada uno un guardián, la nueva estrella necesitaba uno.

Estrella. Guardián.

Estrella, Sakura.

Guardián, yo.

—Está intentando decirme que…

Vamos, Shaoran, está pintado por un mocoso de tres años. Más claro no puede ser.

—Yo sé que es difícil de creer— interrumpió—, pero alguien cercano y de amplio saber me dijo que estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Quién es esa persona?

—No hace falta que lo sepas.

Traducción: no hace falta que la busques.

—Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo…— se me escapó, sin remedio, pretendía ser una reflexión interna, no un susurro indecente dejando entrever mi temor.

—Me disculpo— se giró para verme y en su rostro vi una expresión de compasión que había creído perdida hace mucho—, no hay mucho en lo que pueda auxiliarte.

¿Se estaba excusando por algo que no era su responsabilidad? ¿Por qué? Es decir, a pesar de que no sabía por qué mierda pasaba todo esto estaba claro que no era culpa de nadie, mucho menos suya, cual si hubiese ofrecido a su propio hijo como un sacrificio psicótico para obtener alguna ofrenda personal a cambio.

—Siento no poder explicar más o darte más razones del por qué, pero…

Sonreí al entender lo que quería decir. Igual a la decisión de mi viaje, igual que cada cosa que me había traído con vida hasta ese punto, el propósito era descubrir todo por mí mismo, aprender, decidir, interpretar, hacer absolutamente todo por mi cuenta. Descubrir además que en realidad no había nada por voluntad, estaba siguiendo el camino que algún lunático escribió como si yo fuera personaje principal y comidilla de sus caprichosos deseos, páginas interminables de un libro que, se supone, era mi vida.

—La razón por la que eso apareció en tu hombro— señaló—, es porque te ha sido impuesto el rol de guardián. No fuiste creado con ese propósito pero el destino lo eligió así para ti.

Era un recordatorio, uno doloroso e imborrable de que no había marcha atrás, exclusivamente dos salidas: aceptarlo y vivir con ello, o ignorarlo, alejarme y olvidar. Pero, por supuesto, después de tanta batalla y de tanto aguantar la espera de una respuesta que vino con meses de retraso y un plan maquiavélico detrás, yo no iba a dejar que Sakura se alejara de mi lado, aún si mi lugar junto a ella hubiese sido impuesto por alguien más.

Impuesto.

Mi encuentro con Sakura había sido impuesto.

Mi lugar a su lado había sido impuesto.

Nada que tuviese que ver con ella y conmigo había sido mi decisión, era el camino que debía seguir para llegar a este punto donde no sabía quién carajos era y tenía el derecho de dudar de cualquier cosa que se atañera a mi existencia. Bien podría callarme la boca y pretender que no sucedía nada, pero ¿qué había cuando Sakura se enterara? Evidentemente sucedería en un futuro y contemplar las posibilidades de su reacción me hicieron estremecer de arriba abajo en un parpadear. ¿No sería más sensato que fuera yo quien decidiera contarle ahorrándome las amarguras de un cuento que alguien más decidió relatar? Mejor que fuera yo quien acarreara con lo bueno o malo de su reaccionar y no algún extraño que decidiera ocasionar estragos al azar.

Impuesto todo, quizá, como la necesidad obsesa de mi corazón por quedarse con ella, impuesto como el que fuera casi el primer pensamiento al despertar y la razón por la que contemplar las puestas de sol se había convertido en una rutina casi extraordinaria.

La revelación arrasó con mi tranquilidad y funcionó como el detonante que esperaba para la bomba de emociones que no estalló como debiera, dejándome en un intervalo de tiempo indefinido en quietud, una especie de limbo existencial en el que había entendido que haberme enamorado de ella no había sido una elección libre en lo absoluto.

Lo único que era seguro y que irónicamente tampoco había sido mi elección, era que en algún punto del tiempo debería empezar actuar como lo que era, como aquella cosa en la que la marca insipiente sobre mi piel me había convertido, dejar de ser un humano como cualquiera para estar a su lado como un vasallo, custodio de un poder que ni yo mismo entendía pero que estaba destinado a cuidar y ofrecer mi vida en cambio de ser el caso. Un simple y nada corriente guardián.

-.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>_ Yo...Iré a esconderme en un búnker o algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ya en serio, creo que este capítulo se ha estado esperando bastante. Siempre he dicho en respuesta a sus reviews que las cosas se sabrán pronto y...hemos llegado a ese punto, al menos a saber un buen tramo de la información que nos hacía falta. La pregunta ahora es ¿qué dirá Sakura al respecto? Asdfghjkl no sé qué decir honestamente, me gustan algunas cosas, otras me dan algo de temor (como a Shaoran mismo), así me dedicaré a esperar sus reacciones.

Por ahora les recuerdo que pueden visitar el tumblr de la historia [_hoshinogadian .tumblr. com_] para mirar proyectos paralelos e información adicional. También mi blog personal [_sam-ely-ember .blogspot. com_] donde encontrarán respuestas a reviews anónimos anteriores e información extendida sobre la historia, soundtrack, personajes y demás (estoy estrenando nuevo diseño, algo más interactivo y con información más amplia).

Ya que algunos continúan preguntando por mi madre: está de mil maravillas ¡Gracias por su preocupación! Debo ahora extenderla a mi beta MinuetPavlov quien, por motivos personales, no pudo revisar este capítulo (confío en que se haya logrado un buen trabajo sin su segunda opinión), espero que las cosas por allá mejoren también.

¡Por cierto! Es la primera vez que una de mis historias llega a las tres cifras en reviews. Yo sé que una historia no se mide por eso pero para mí es muy significativo y debo agradecer a Sobloondie por ser mi primer review número 100. ¡No sabes lo asdfadf que es para mí!

Tomatazos, insultos, reclamos, quejas y demás (?) pueden dejarlas en un hermoso review. Un abrazo muy grande, gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima entrega. Ahora de regreso a mi búnker.


	11. X: The Guardian

**Hoshi no Gadian  
><strong>**Capítulo 10:** _"The Guardian"_

* * *

><p><em>Cuenta la historia que un emperador muy ambicioso supo de una bruja poderosa que tenía el poder de ver el <em>unmei no akai ito*_ y le contactó para buscar a quien correspondiera al suyo. La bruja lo condujo a una campesina del pueblo con una bebé en brazos diciéndole: "aquí termina tu hilo rojo."_

_El emperador, encolerizado al pensar que se trataba de una broma, empujó a la mujer causando que su bebé se lastimara el rostro al caer y, en adición, pidió la cabeza de la bruja como castigo por su irreverente acción._

_Con el castigo en manos y si solución alguna, el emperador regresó a su castillo, olvidándose por completo de lo que había sucedido mientras los años continuaron transcurriendo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-.-<strong>_

Es una risa profunda, macabra, zumba en mis oídos con imponencia y me obliga a cubrirme como si pudiera protegerme de sus palabras. No lo logra, por supuesto, pero me es más fácil creer que de alguna forma mis esperanzas son un refugio seguro.

—Te lo advertí, — canturrea—, ¡te lo advertí! Un corazón roto y una voluntad quebrada, ¿qué más necesitas saber para rendirte?

No quiero rendirme, al menos no contigo. No quiero dejarme llevar por lo que sea que eres. Mi oscuridad me merece, no la tuya, no tu canto infantil que me recuerda lo miserable que ahora me siento.

—Vamos, Caperucita, te espero. Cuando quieras venir a mí, solo hazlo.

Sin poder hablar me siento una vez más rodeada, cercada por algo que da vueltas a mi alrededor y me marea, sofocándome.

—No quiero.

Se ríe una vez más. Su risa me lleva a la inconsciencia, al negro de mis pensamientos para, una vez más, despertar sin poder recordar pista alguna.

-.-

_**(Shaoran)**_

No hay nada más aterrador que un silencio alzándose con imponencia después de un largo relato que te ha dejado la garganta seca y el corazón latiendo a la mitad, silencio que se había prolongado más de la cuenta y que aún ahora, lejos de su origen, me taladraba los oídos como una horrible molestia anticipo de algo nefasto que ocurrirá, perturbando la aparente calma que se había formado en el sitio. Le había tomado un tiempo asimilar cuanta cosa pude contar, aunque honestamente me hubiese gustado que no se quedara callado por lo que parecieron ser horas y que hubiese dicho algo más al hablar, porque en cuanto pronunció palabra, finalmente estallé.

—Interesante— había dicho.

Abrí la boca un par de veces sin poder articular una palabra. Toda la divertida mierda de mi pasado cercano, una que estaba lejos de ser sujeto de estudio o material para una historia barata, le parecía llamativa. Si el destino tenía un negro sentido del humor, Eriol Hiiragizawa se llevaba de maravilla con sus inusuales formas de actuar y de burlarse. Eso, evidentemente, a mí me desagradaba más allá de poder fingir apatía alguna.

—¿¡Interesante!? — Escupí, me encontré intentando elegir qué emoción debía sentir dentro del mar agitado que era mi cabeza, la que hasta entonces había mantenido en compostura y que había encontrado un punto para su escape—. ¿Te parece interesante?

Dejó salir una risa. —Por supuesto. Tal como Yue y Kerberos, ¿quién lo creería?

—¡Nadie lo haría!— Le grité—. ¿Por qué mierda crees que estoy aquí? ¿Cómo es que nadie lo sabía y mi familia, de la nada, está más al tanto que cualquiera? ¡Incluso más que tú!

Sin cambiar de posición, sus ojos amenazaron inquisitivos contra mí. —¿Quién más lo sabe? Además de tu familia…

No había que tener tres dedos de frente para saber exactamente a qué se refería. A pesar de haberme prometido a mí mismo que no me dejaría amedrantar y que usaría todo lo que estaba en mí para asumir todo con el mayor control posible sobre la situación, estaba claro que estaba fuera de sitio desde hacía dos líneas y por esa misma razón me pareció más sensato apartar la mirada para responder como él ya sabía que lo haría.

—Nadie más.

—¿Por qué?

De las mil y un razones que pude tener, de todos los temores, las teorías previas, las innecesarias especulaciones, tuve que elegir la más ilógica de todas. Y no precisamente porque careciera de sentido en mi ya errático actuar y pudiese sonar como un pretexto cualquiera en pro de ocultar una razón más profunda, sino porque ciertamente era inentendible en sí misma y continuaba siendo el interrogante más desconcertante, el génesis de la vorágine que me envolvía.

Dejé caer la cabeza antes de hablar. —Porque cuando finalmente lo acepté, cuando decidí acarrear con todas las cosas que implicaría, me prohibieron acercarme a ella.

_Y aún así me ves aquí, a unos metros de su hogar, debatiendo en cómo puedo encontrar algún balance entre haber quebrantado alguna estúpida regla y permanecer a su lado por los motivos que sean, gracias a cualquier cosa a la que pueda aferrarme._

—Eso es inquietante— concilió.

Supuse que eso explicaba mi confusión y el por qué estaba tan jodidamente cabreado con todo el asunto. No tengo problemas en aceptar una cosa siempre y cuando se mantenga inamovible, tiene su razón de ser y mientras posea lógica no tienes cómo cuestionar los fines ni los medios. Sin embargo, cuando cambian los términos es porque algo va mal y, por la forma en la que sostuvo su quijada cual si reflexionara en el hecho, supe que Hiiragizawa lo encontraba tan falto de sentido como yo.

—No puedes guardarlo como un secreto para siempre— resolvió tomándome por sorpresa—, menos ahora.

—Ya sé— dije irónico—. Y dudo que pueda postergarlo por más tiempo.

Cuando me había resuelto por venir a Tomoeda en un impulso poco lógico no existía un propósito más allá de querer desobedecer aquello que el consejo, mi madre o algún semi-dios pudo haber ordenado. Conforme los días avanzaron y pude contemplar las cosas que amenazaban a Sakura y a todos a su alrededor, habiéndolo experimentado yo mismo en carne propia durante la primera noche que pasé en la ciudad, estuvo claro que la única opción era tomar mi lugar junto a ella como su guardián, auxiliarla, instruirla y apoyarla para poder dar fin a lo que ocurría. Y en un caso fatalista, poner mi vida de por medio para proteger la suya en caso de que todo se saliera de control.

Si pretendía cumplir tal cosa, siguiendo mis propias reglas impuestas, estaba claro que lo primero que debía hacer era confesar a Sakura lo que, aparentemente, era en verdad Shaoran Li.

Hubo otra pausa, una no tan prolongada como la primera pero ciertamente más incómoda, en la que me sentí observado con comprensión y pesar. Sin embargo, estaba tan preocupado por lo evidente que no tuve tiempo de sentirme enojado o ligeramente asqueado al respecto, no necesitaba que nadie sintiera compasión por mí, más aún cuando llegados a este punto solo unos cuantos se habían mostrado genuinamente interesados en mi bienestar, mismos que podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano. El viento comenzó a soplar suevamente y solo el eco de las hojas moviéndose fue capaz de llenar el espeso mutismo que se había formado.

—Cuando creé a Yue y Kerberos como Clow, sabía que debían permanecer al lado de alguien más y por eso, de algún modo, esperé que Sakura encontrara refugio en Yue, incluso bajo su identidad falsa.

Su comentario me obligó a contemplarle, sintiendo cómo mi espalda se había tensado por permanecer tanto tiempo cabizbajo. Tenía él la mirada fija en el cielo y reparé en su expresión, una que le hacía ver más sabio y maduro, una voz del pasado que se hacía presente en su rostro, sintiéndome un niñato caprichoso a su lado. Pero claro, jamás llegaría a admitir tal cuestión.

—Aún así— continuó—, los corazones de ambos tomaron decisiones que no tenía previstas y fue algo que me tomó desprevenido. Clow quería que Yue protegiera a Sakura en más de un sentido— me miró y sonrió—. No pensé que otra persona estuviese destinada a ocupar ese lugar.

Obviando el hecho de que muchas cosas cobraron sentido con tan simples palabras, decidí aventurar un poco más en sus teorías.

—Dices entonces que es cosa del destino.

—Las cosas no ocurren por coincidencia y tu encuentro con Sakura no es la excepción a la regla— puso una mano en mi hombro y su expresión regresó a ser la de un chico de mi edad sin mucha experiencia de nada en el mundo—. Me agradas, Shaoran, como un amigo cercano, y solo puedo decirte que seas fiel a tu corazón, haz lo que creas más conveniente, para ti y para ella.

—¿Y eso sería?

Se rió. —No tengo la respuesta. Pero el deber de un _guardián_ no es mentir— me estremecí al escuchar la palabra en su boca, seguro de lo que entonces decía—. Sólo velar por el bienestar de aquel que le es importante.

—Suena más fácil de lo que es— confesé.

Retiró su mano y se encogió de hombros antes de regresar a ser el chico misterioso y burlón que me había recibido en el parque hacía más de una hora. Habló de nuevo. —No tienes que lidiar con todo por ti mismo.

Meiling me había dicho una cosa similar hacía no mucho.

—Hay _otros dos_ que están en tu posición y creo que podrían afirmar o refutar lo que piensas hacer.

Y con eso me había enviado en alguna especie de misión secreta en la que por alguna razón Tsukishiro no se había negado a mi llamada e incluso había puesto su hogar como punto de encuentro, mientras que la esponja de baño, a regañadientes, había aceptado a reunirse con nosotros poniendo en medio la excusa de una Sakura muy curiosa de su escape y una Daidōji demasiado enterada con el propósito darle una buena coartada. Como si no la hubiese inmiscuido a ella ya lo suficiente.

Tomé el camino más largo sopesando las palabras de Hiiragizawa en cada paso. De lo que pudieran decirme esos _otros dos_ dependía el hablar con Sakura de forma inmediata o continuar postergando las cosas hasta que se solucionara el asunto en mano y nadie corriera peligro por un cobarde que aún no se dignaba a dar la cara pero no tenía suficiente entereza para mostrarse tal y cual era frente a nosotros, los que continuábamos siendo más afectados por sus precarias acciones.

Cuando toqué el timbre de mi casa destino, creyendo que el haber tomado un camino eterno, no supuso mayor alivio para mis cavilaciones, la imagen de un Kerberos en estado casi zombi apareciendo junto a mí me arrancó un gesto de espanto, la mirada moribunda en su rostro diminuto alcanzó a erizarme apenas un poco.

—Será mejor que tengas una buena explicación, mocoso— advirtió con fingida voz fantasmal—, estaba haciendo algo muy importante…

—¿Comiendo o jugando por casualidad?

—Nunca entenderás lo complejo de mis necesidades.

Mi bufido respuesta fue antesala a que el anfitrión nos abriera la puerta con esa enorme sonrisa que jamás había visto fuera de su rostro, recorriendo los pasillos de madera que aún dejaba un olor a pintura reciente me esforcé por convencerme de lo que estaba a punto de decir, si no sonaba lo suficiente seguro no habría poder en el universo que les hiciera creer semejante revelación. Siendo así las cosas sería mejor poner de manifiesto los hechos primero, cual si fuera un juicio y mi defensa necesitara toda la evidencia sobre la mesa para que el jurado pudiese tomar una decisión certera.

Estaba claro que debía decirles la verdad absoluta, pero no quería que las palabras salieran de la habitación. Si bien no estaba listo para hablar por mí mismo, estaba consciente de que era únicamente mi responsabilidad.

La pregunta más importante era la misma que me había hecho desde el instante mismo en el que lo supe: ¿era esa la razón por la que yo debía estar con Sakura? No quería que fuera así, yo sabía que no era así. Mierda. Yo a Sakura la quería y de ser caso contrario no estaría en la encrucijada. Lo último que quería era una resolución por su parte en la que estaba a su lado porque simplemente el destino, la vida, el karma o alguna fuerza sobrenatural lo habían ordenado, no era el tipo de persona que mereciese estar sometida a esa circunstancia. Pero, por otro ella no era el tipo de persona que juzgaba a los demás, no podía dudar de los otros, buenos o malos, y sabía con seguridad que había algo de bondad en todos, por eso siempre depositaba su confianza y aguardaba los cambios con esperanza.

Eso me hacía pensar que podía confesarle quién era sin sentir el temor de la duda de su corazón. Pero eso significaba que debía confesarle, también, que me habían pedido permanecer lejos de ella por motivos que aún ignoraba y que la razón por la que había huido de casa y por la que tenía a un centenar de personas observándome en ese instante no era otra sino mi deseo egoísta de estar con ella. A lo que respondería con una negativa absoluta sobre el valor de la familia y lo erróneo que estaba renunciar al pasado por una sola persona, haciéndole consciente de que quizá estaba mal, que no estaba correcto sentir lo que sentíamos mutuamente y que debíamos separarnos si personas más sabias y con experiencia consideraban que era, por alguna razón, peligroso.

Era una ecuación de dos respuestas y las dos eran devastadoras.

Comencé a respirar pesado en cuanto estuvimos encerrados los tres en una sala de estar, en un parpadear estuve acompañado por sus formas con alas y entonces mi cerebro, en una conjetura inesperada, mi hizo entender que era tanto o más serio de lo que esperaba que fuera. Cuando la puerta se cerró definitivamente me hice del sofá desgastado que había en medio y ocupé un extremo. Sin decir palabra, Yue caminó hacia un rincón junto a la ventana y se cruzó de brazos contemplando el exterior.

—¿Y bien? — Dijo Kerberos sentándose en el suelo frente a mí, parecía bastante impaciente y no podía culparlo.

Llevaba más de diez minutos ahí, encerrado internamente en un mutismo absoluto, apretándome las manos con nerviosismo mientras él y Yue continuaban expectantes, sin decir palabra alguna, yo simplemente no hallaba las palabras para comenzar.

—¿Qué querías decirnos? Has estado actuando más sospechoso de lo usual, mocoso. ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

Sus palabras hicieron eco en mí y una mala sonrisa se abrió camino en mis labios como el gesto más forzado hasta ahora.

Hubo otra pausa en silencio. Tomé un profundo respiro y evoqué las palabras que habían usado conmigo entonces, suponiendo que transmitir el conocimiento de la misma forma era la cosa más sabia por hacer, especialmente cuando no tenía idea de cómo realmente hacerlo.

—Clow los creó a ti y a Yue para guardar los poderes de sus cartas, ¿verdad? Representan los poderes del Sol y la Luna y tienen bajo su poder ciertas cartas y responsabilidades— me miraron con la expresa intención de pedirme el contar algo que no supieran ya, solo supe sonreír con ironía, posando la mirada en la alfombra una vez más—, ¿qué hace un mago, entonces, cuando nace un nuevo poder?

Sentí sus ojos con interés sobre mí.

—Estamos hablando de Sakura, ¿verdad?

—Creo que él se refiere a que nuestra ama ya no usa solo el poder que heredó de Clow, sino que fue capaz de crear su propia magia e insignia, Kerberos.

Asentí. Y esperé a que continuaran con el hilo de la idea por sí mismos, porque continuar con el inútil discurso era precisamente eso, inútil. Más aún en boca del portador, quien no acababa de creer el cuento por sí mismo.

—Pero ni Yue ni yo tenemos jurisdicción sobre esa nueva magia… ¿es eso? — asentí de nuevo.

Yue intervino desde el rincón sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento. —Si vamos al punto, heredero de Clow, estás diciendo que hay un nuevo guardián para ocupar ese vacío.

Seguro de que mi voz sonaría temblorosa para entonces solo logré quedarme en silencio. El que calla otorga, ¿cierto?

—Pero Sakura aún no posee el nivel de magia para crear algo similar a nosotros, ¡apenas puede invocar las cartas sin un báculo!

—Ese guardián…— comencé, me detuve a media oración y respiré profundo para darme valor—, soy yo.

Fue algo similar a caer en un profundo abismo en medio del océano con alguna cosa atada a tus pies sumergiéndote cada vez más a prisa, sintiendo cómo el oxígeno escapa de tus pulmones abriéndose paso por tu garganta con dolor, dejándote la mente en blanco sin conocer otra cosa que el silencio de la muerte. Una condena. Lo había dicho por primera vez en propia boca desde que todo había iniciado.

Vamos, ¿quién podría creerme? Parecía ya bastante fantástico e irreal como para que fuera certero en la boca de quien era su protagonista. Creo que yo mismo pude haberme tildado de lunático y aconsejarme que me dedicara a escribir libros u obras de teatro.

Me contemplaron estupefactos y nadie dijo nada por minutos sin término.

Los ojos de Kerberos me contemplaban inamovibles y casi pude ver el debate interno al que mis palabras lo habían sometido.

—¿Es por el bien de Sakura? — me dijo, yo asentí.

Más silencio.

Yue luego discrepó. —Clow creó guardianes para los astros del sol y la luna, dos y solo dos— fueron sus palabras—, no puede existir un humano que pretenda ocupar el lugar que solo un ser de magia puede.

Recordé el dolor de ese día en el que todo ocurrió. Escapar, correr, la incertidumbre, la ansiedad, los riesgos. La duda y la inevitable resolución. Me levanté, caminé hacia él, la ira acumulada de toda la confusión y el innegable deseo de querer golpear algo hasta dejarle reducido a nada. Y simplemente estallé en su cara.

—¡Me importa una mierda lo que pienses de Clow!— Le dije tomándole por el traje y azotándolo contra la pared—. ¿Crees que me gusta más que a ti? ¿Crees que es fácil aceptarlo? ¡No lo es! — Su rostro, inmutable, solo logró arrancarme un mayor malestar—. Ese sujeto no sabía nada, ¡nadie sabía nada! Y aun así a mí me pusieron en medio. ¡Como si no hubiera una mejor excusa para usar a Li Shaoran en alguna circunstancia! Tú sabes bien qué se siente, ser una carta a jugar por alguien más. Aunque, por supuesto, tu querido Mago Clow, ¿cómo desobedecer su magnificente voluntad?

Me burlé y me supo amargo, logré al menos que enarcara las cejas. Fui consciente de que la única razón por la que no me había arrancado la cabeza entonces era porque le había tomado por sorpresa y, además, había mencionado cierto detalle que era más una espinita dolorosa esperando por ser socavada que un verdadero argumento en su contra.

Continué hablando. —Así esté equivocado, así no haya predicho las cosas, no hay cómo ir en contra de su voluntad.

Kerberos seguía inmóvil a mi espalda.

—¡Pero si tú ya lo hiciste!—Yue abrió los ojos de súbito y me contempló en silencio—. ¿O es que se te olvida que te enamoraste del idiota de Kinomoto en vez de su hermana como él lo había querido? — Sonreí, y sentí unas ganas incontrolables de reírme en su cara—. No digas que hay que seguir un protocolo, unas reglas, la naturaleza de las cosas, un equilibrio natural, ¡porque tú ya fuiste en contra del deseo de Clow! ¡Y él te lo perdonó!— agregué con ironía—. ¿Crees que yo quería ser esto? ¿Crees que esa es la razón por la que yo quiero permanecer con Sakura hasta el día que me muera? ¡No quiero! Daría cada gramo de magia en mí por cambiar eso, pero no es posible. Y tengo a media China tras mi pista esperando a que cometa un error estúpido para ponerme las manos encima.

Más silencio. Incómodo, espeso, inamovible.

Pero mi intención no era dejar la idea a medias: —No quiero, no quiero ser un guardián. Pero eso no significa que no esté dispuesto a aceptarlo, especialmente por Sakura. No tienes una idea de todo a lo que tuve que renunciar. Y me sales con esta mierda de 'Clow creó guardianes para los astros del sol y la luna, dos y solo dos.' ¿Cómo vas a custodiar un poder que no entiendes?— agregué apretando los ojos y liberando un poco la presión—, y no es que yo le entienda mejor, pero al menos tengo un propósito para hacerlo— deshice el agarre del todo y retrocedí unos pasos, sin levantar la mirada—, y me voy a quedar con Sakura y hacer las veces de guardián, estés de acuerdo o no— me alejé—. También va para ti, Kerberos.

Había sido tan tóxico decir todo eso que terminé por respirar agitadamente conforme regresé de nuevo a sentarme. Me cegué de cada sentido parcialmente, sin querer escuchar, ver o sentir nada, solo sentirme más ligero al haber dicho todo lo que había estado guardando bajo llave, notando apenas que se incrementaba esperando escapar con acidez en cualquier momento. El silencio fue interrumpido una vez más.

—No pienso discutir nada. Ya sabía que tendría que lidiar contigo— en ese momento lo único que ocupó mi razón fue la sorpresa de encontrar entendimiento en alguien tan poco soportable como él. Tal vez era porque ambos buscábamos cosas similares—, Sakura no va a renunciar a ti tan fácil— levanté la mirada y encaré a Kerberos sobre la alfombra a mis pies, había una sonrisa en su rostro felino de rendición y nostalgia—. La cuestión está en cómo creerte.

Me reí. Por supuesto, nadie podía dar por sentado mis palabras sin las pruebas fehacientes de que todo ese cuento medio macabro y absurdo que había contado era legítimo. Sin pensármelo más de la cuenta, retiré mi chaqueta y bajé un poco mi camisa dejando al descubierto el hombro derecho, me puse de espaldas y dejé que sus ojos vagaran por la prueba legítima que estaba buscando.

—¿Te parece que yo me haría eso? — Cuestioné.

Bien, eso era un tanto idiota. Sí estaría en condiciones de tatuarme algo así pero no había forma de recrear la insignia de Sakura de manera exacta sobre la piel de nadie, incluso aunque un experto tatuador siguiera el dibujo a puño y letra. Y sangre.

—Se ve…doloroso— Apuntó.

—ES doloroso— _y cargar con él aún más, _añadí para mí—. Solo que justo después me dijeron que debía alejarme de Sakura.

—Y aun así estás aquí, dispuesto a hacer todo por ella— Yue habló con ese tono inmutable que entonces se me antojó despreciable—, si es verdad lo que dices, que así sea. Pero comprende que las responsabilidades que ahora caen sobre ti son incambiables y eternas. Y dentro de ellas está revelarle tu papel como guardián a nuestra ama.

—Lo sé.

—No diremos nada, mocoso, pero no puedes seguir ocultándoselo por más tiempo.

—Lo sé.

Era una decisión definitiva. Había que dejar de jugar por un instante, ya habíamos acordado que no era cosa de niños y si quería hacer las cosas como era debido mejor empezarlas a hacer entonces, cuando ya había dispuesto lo que me correspondía era hacer el movimiento definitivo en el tablero, poniéndome en jaque a la espera de la victoria o derrota inminentes. Lo siguiente que hice, con mis ahora pares vigilando cada movimiento, fue tomar el móvil y escribir la primera cosa que sonó coherente en mi cabeza.

"_Te prometí que iba a contarte lo que sucedía. Mañana en la tarde estaré en tu casa."_

_**-.-**_

_**(Sakura)**_

Creo que mi corazón dejó de latir. O quizá mi pecho decidió estrecharse tanto que me quitó la habilidad de respirar debidamente. Todo ese…dolor…tan…irreal.

Jamás había pensando hallarme a mí misma tan desorientada. Por supuesto, habían existido momentos, muchos de ellos previos a la situación en mano, pero cuando no hay razón esperanzadora a la que puedas atarte es como caer a un negro abismo del que difícilmente lograrás escapar, eso si quieres hacerlo y yo no estaba segura de querer luchar por ser arrancada de la oscuridad.

Las cosas que vives son experiencias auténticas, cada movimiento, cada gesto, es un escalón de memoria que te ayuda a ser quien eres, te define. Y claro, los sentimientos no son la excepción. La forma en la que aprendes a desear, a querer, incluso a odiar, marca una fina diferencia en tu vida, todo te hace diferente a los demás y por ello deberías estar orgulloso incluso de aquello que detestas.

O hasta ese instante creí en eso. Por lo que había dicho, la forma triste en la que lo había dicho, me parecía que nuestras experiencias no eran tan auténticas del todo, era…similar a haber dormido por una eternidad y sentir que alguien más estaba actuando tu vida, sintiendo, recordando, hablando, viviendo todo por ti. Era estar fuera de ti misma, desencajada, recién regresando a tu realidad o probablemente llegando a una nueva, marioneta de algún escritor endeble que quiso poner sus frustraciones en la historia que tú llamas vida, un ser inventado por las palabras afables del artista que se ve a sí mismo un poco en cada quien, pero no acaba de ser todo él sino un rompecabezas con los retazos de cada creación.

En cualquier caso, yo no era Sakura.

Probablemente el nombre nuevo no importaría mucho, la apariencia seguramente sería la misma y una o dos cosas cambiarán en mi forma de hablar o vestir, de lo que estaba segura era de que alguna antigua yo creyó estar enamorada por convicción y desear por voluntad propia; el despojo de Sakura que ahora intentaba respirar no estaba segura de lo que quería para sí misma, mucho menos de si realmente había llegado a querer con vehemencia, de forma auténtica.

Que te prometan una suerte de fidelidad y amor eternos suena increíblemente idílico, podría asegurarte la felicidad que cada ser humano busca y te aleja de la soledad que a veces puede ser tan aterradora como la misma muerte. ¿Sabes algo? Yo también lo quería así. Y esperé que cuando sucediera, cuando alguien me lo dijera, se convirtiera en el hecho más extraordinario de mi existencia, una suerte ya escrita, establecida por el destino, diciendo que había encontrado mi felicidad y el abnegado amor que siempre quise tener.

Pero no fue así.

Todo lo vivido, lo que ocurrió, las palabras dichas, las caricias profesadas, los besos dados… ¿había sido por eso? Todas aquellas ideas, fantasías, ilusiones…sentimientos, ¿había sido todo impuesto? ¿Jamás había llegado a sentir por mí misma? ¿Era todo…falso?

Porque _debíamos_ conocernos, _debíamos_ estar juntos, _debíamos_ aprender a querernos.

Él _debía_ ser quien era y yo _debía_ ser alguna Sakura.

Shaoran intentó acercarse y en auto reflejo me alejé bruscamente. No quería que me tocara.

Noté que estaba llorando cuando agaché la cabeza y algo tibio cayó de mis ojos.

Detuvo su intención a medio camino y dejó caer la mano inerte. Había un par de pasos en medio de nosotros pero se sentía como el puente de madera roída más extenso e inestable visto alguna vez, justo sobre una caída natural de muchos metros en la que es imposible cruzar de un lado a otro.

Tartamudeé. —…no te acerques.

_**-.-**_

_**(Shaoran)**_

—Meiling, ¿por qué me estás mostrando esto?

Compungida, aún sostenía el libro frente a mí, la página continuaba abierta a mis narices y había bastado un par de segundos para detallar las palabras clave que me hicieron entender de inmediato de qué iba la cosa. El hecho de que se molestara en elegir algo para mí entre muchos libros, cosa que era tan ajena a ella como la pasividad absoluta, significaba que se había tomado las cosas a pecho y que no debía rehusar a detallar en aquello que eligió para mí, más aún cuando ese libro sólo existía en mi casa y tuvo que haberle rogado a mi madre para que le dejara ver la biblioteca y encontrar lo que quería enseñarme, a expensas de algún precio menor que tendría que pagar después.

Con un suspiro tomé el pequeño escrito y lo devoré con los ojos apenas reteniendo la información que una pasada vaga pudo permitirme. El relato de ese emperador idiota me causó gracia y desazón, entendiendo por supuesto los resultados implícitos, más aún con el no sé si triste final en el que había causado daño, sin quererlo, a la persona destinada para él.

Aún así tuvo que decirlo con sus palabras expresas para que mis dudas no tuvieran lugar.

—Deja de tomártelo como una carga desastrosa, Shaoran. No sea que quien acabe cayendo seas tú.

Esa semana había sido una muy callada. Decidí que iría a clases con el único propósito de mantenerme abstraído la mayor parte del día. Suponen bien: no funcionó. Claro que estuve absorto, pero justo como no quería hacerlo, pensando en qué mierda debía hacer, en cómo era terrible sentirse confundido cuando tenía ya todas las respuestas que buscaba, en cómo Ieran ya tenía pensado hace muchísimo tiempo que debía irme y cómo mis hermanas sabían también un poco de todo e hicieron acopio del olvido como bálsamo para despejar ese dolor, pero nadie preocupándose por lo que iba a suceder cuando le contara a Sakura lo que estaba sucediendo, evento que, por alguna razón, parecía ser más cercano cada vez.

Después del primer par de días había dejado de cuestionarme las razones del "por qué ahora", pues si todo tenía tan poco sentido entonces serviría de nada intentar hallar culpables, motivos o explicaciones. Ese fin de semana lo pasé solo en mi habitación, apenas caminando por el sitio como animal encerrado conforme intentaba aceptar que el apelativo de "humano" ya no iba conmigo, que era alguna especie de existencia entre lo mortal y lo mágico que no se pertenecía a sí mismo. Luego entendí que debía aceptarlo y dejar de martirizarme como un psicótico idiota para buscar cómo lidiar con eso de la mejor manera. Porque aquello que te despojen de tu identidad y te regalen una nueva sin haberla pedido era sin duda desconcertante.

Era desconcertante, por supuesto, entender que al no haberme pertenecido casi desde nunca no había tenido injerencia en las decisiones que mi corazón había hecho por mí, terminando por entrelazar destinos con aquella a quien, se supone, debía proteger y cuidar sin esperar nada a cambio. Todo por aquello de que ella era una estrella de algún tipo y necesitaba, cual la luna y el sol, que alguien velara por su bienestar. Hubiese sido aprehensible si no ocurriera al revés y no me dejara con la incertidumbre a flor de piel, convirtiendo un cursi panorama en una pesadilla de porquería.

Lo único que entonces pareció aplacar la tiniebla fue saber que Meiling lo entendió tal y como yo lo había hecho, le pareció igualmente inaudito y de mal gusto, pero a diferencia de mi confusión me recordó una de las cosas que compartíamos desde que puedo recordar y que era motor común en nuestras vidas: siempre muévete hacia adelante. Eso significaba no permitirme dudar ni flaquear, asumir lo que debía hacer y sus consecuencias, ganándolo o perdiéndolo todo en un instante.

Durante esa misma semana me había planteado e imaginado las diversas situaciones, las palabras que pude elegir y las múltiples reacciones que Sakura pudiese tener cada vez, en ciertos escenarios todo salía perfecto y no había mayor agravio, en otros no tanto, pero era más sensato esperar lo peor para no llevarse malas sorpresas cuando sucediera, porque de alguna forma presentía que resultaría de forma no tan afortunada.

No había sido sencillo y pasé más horas despierto de lo que cualquiera pudo recomendar, pero mi semana de hacinamiento había sido el perfecto escenario para hallarme decidido, misma decisión que en el presente obligó mis pies a conducirme hacia la residencia Kinomoto con el estómago hecho un nudo y sin haber preparado discurso alguno. Simplemente iba a decirlo y en manos de ella estaría decidir qué hacer con nosotros a partir de ese momento. Me llevó más de diez minutos llamar al timbre al permanecer inmóvil frente a la puerta, seguramente estaría ella demasiado distraída -como era usual- para notar que había pasado un cuarto de hora a unos cuantos pasos de sí, desando por primera vez en mucho tiempo que no dependiera de mí el asegurarme que las cosas salieran bien. Después de un profundo respiro finalmente llamé.

Cinco segundos después Sakura estaba frente a mí con una sonrisa bailándole en el rostro, la puerta y los brazos abiertos invitándome a pasar, pero en medio del malestar que me había arrancado su alegría, abrupta contradicción con mi estado de resignación-aceptación, le pedí que habláramos afuera, pues de alguna forma me sentía más seguro al aire libre que encerrándome en la comodidad de su hogar. No quería meterme a una trampa para cazar animales ni llevarla a ella conmigo.

Su rostro lucía feliz pero he de admitir que esas violáceas ojeras que estaban naciendo bajo sus ojos no eran para nada alicientes. ¿No había notado ella lo mucho que su rostro había palidecido? La preocupación natural hizo lugar con un par de latidos exasperantes que me asustaron al sentirlos demasiado vivaces en mi interior, pero dadas las circunstancias y sabiendo que en un rincón de mi cabeza existía el plan B que podría darle solución a aquello, no recalcaría en lo evidente que era su falta de sueño -o la existencia de un sueño demasiado lúgubre-, menos cuando me había confesado que no recordaba detalle mínimo y que había un asunto más grande e importante en manos por tratar. Después habría lugar para las cosas que, comparadas con lo que debía decir, eran triviales.

Nos sentamos en la entrada una vez hubo cerrado la puerta tras su espalda, se hizo un denso silencio mientras yo contemplaba el granito bajo mis pies y ella parecía entretenida jugando con su pantalón azul corto que a mí me parecía ser nuevo, creo que intentaba acostumbrarse al pesado humor que traía conmigo. Suspiré y ella fijó su atención en mí de inmediato, supuse que sería mejor hacer las cosas sin mirarla, que sería más sencillo hablar sin contemplar sus ojos verdes ni su sonrisa desaparecer paulatinamente. Era ahora o nunca, el momento que había esperado desde que arribé a Japón hace un par de semanas había llegado.

—Quieres explicaciones y voy a dártelas, pero quizá no sea lo que quieres escuchar— advertí—. Tampoco creo prudente esperar más tiempo siendo que todo se puede venir abajo en cualquier momento. Entiendes eso, ¿verdad?

—Lo entiendo bien— conciliadora, su voz vino suave cual si quisiera hacerme sentir mejor, porque para ambos era evidente que mi tono estaba lejos de la calma y más cercano a un punto de no retorno—. Tampoco esperé que fuera algo bueno por completo— confesó—, lo he pensado y si te ha dado tantos problemas es porque posiblemente escape a lo que yo quiero creer.

—¿Qué crees tú?

—Que en casa siguen preocupados por ti y que velan por tu bienestar aunque estés lejos de ellos.

A veces era algo que no podías manejar con calma, quiero decir, el sentimiento de Sakura al confiar en cualquier persona y creer que la gente hace las cosas por ti de buena voluntad, buscando nada más que el bienestar ajeno. Pero a veces deseaba que fuera así, que el mundo se convirtiera en algo más noble y esperanzador como ella lo veía, pero mi posición era demasiado fatalista intentando no dejar cabo suelto. A mí no me parecía ayuda alguna, el hecho de que aún existiera alguna manifestación desde casa era más el testamento de que querían deshacerse de mí por completo pero que por algún resquicio de culpabilidad no me dejarían a mi suerte. Y era lo justo, después de todo me habían enviado de cabeza al hoyo negro más grande y oscuro de mi existencia.

—Las cosas en casa son complicadas— acoté sonriendo con amargura—, pero espero que tengas razón.

—Shaoran, ¿tan malo es lo que debes contarme?

—No sé si es _malo_ como tal, simplemente es difícil de entender y espero que de alguna forma lo hagas. Claro, solo si estás dispuesta a escuchar.

Su respuesta fue contundente. —Lo estoy.

Por alguna razón también fue evidente que ese era un instante crucial, la forma anormal en la que ambos guardábamos silencio en un momento de soledad mutua hacía evidente lo importante de la situación, eso sin terminar experimentando la afonía de otra manera. Ya me había dicho que no esperaba algo esperanzador, probablemente se había hecho a la idea de un panorama ruin y ennegrecido, a pesar de que el último par de ocasiones juntos habían sido una entretención producto del ocio y quizá un alivio temporal que nos prepararía para lo que iba a suceder. De alguna forma, en medio del temor que estaba haciendo casa en la mitad de mi pecho, esperaba que aquello ayudara a aliviar el golpe.

Sería mejor, entonces, si a diferencia de todo hasta ahora comenzaba a por la cabeza en vez de querer hacerlo a la inversa.

—Tiene que ver conmigo y contigo— inicié—, pero primero aclaremos un asunto más. Por alguna razón que no conozco, a Clow le gustaba jugar con el equilibrio de las cosas…

Por un breve instante levanté el rostro para detallar en su expresión. Cuando noté que se había quedado en blanco supe que esperaba cualquier clase de explicación excepto alguna que tuviera que ver con su magia o con la de alguien más. Pero en este punto de mi vida había entendido que las cosas no son aleatorias y que, por la misma razón, magia, vida y sentimientos no estaban desligados unos de otros. Era todo un círculo imperfecto que buscaba perfecta armonía y que no podía existir si no estaba lo demás.

—…Blanco y negro, bien y mal... — Regresé a mi posición inicial, contemplando el suelo e ignorando lo demás—. Era algo de lo que ya habíamos hablado y creo que eso lo comprendes bastante bien.

Su respuesta vino con un pequeño "sí" antesala a una bicicleta errante pasando por la calle frente a nosotros, la campanilla del alegre chico que paseaba tintineó quebrando por dos segundos la pesada nube negra que se había creado sobre nosotros y me pregunté cómo se vería la escena desde su perspectiva. Dos adolescentes que andaban con la mirada perdida, una distancia corta pero evidente entre ambos y la posibilidad de lucir más demacrados que felices si se miraba con detalle. Me quedé contemplando la calle que se había hecho de mudez nuevamente, vacíos ella y yo.

—Cuando…tu insignia cambió, cuando tuviste que cambiar las cartas, nadie tomó en consideración que habría un nuevo _astro_, si puedo ponerlo de alguna forma, simplemente debías hacerlo para no permitir que las creaciones Clow se perdieran.

—Y porque no quería que las cartas…_murieran_— me recordó.

Asentí. —Pero ¿te preguntaste qué pasaría con tu _estrella_?

Meditó en silencio y yo le otorgué cuanto tiempo necesitara para que llegara a las mismas conclusiones que con mi explicación se hacían evidentes, para que lograra digerir lo que había dicho hasta entonces en cuotas pequeñas y para que, sin saberlo, se preparara antes de conocer el clímax de la historia que estaba contando.

Pudieron ser horas, el tiempo pasó desapercibido porque era la menor de las preocupaciones. Por una parte parecía un asunto bastante infantil pretender el atar los cabos de alguna historia incompleta contada por una niña que amaba las historias de fantasía, por otra, era un evento de grandes dimensiones comprender los vacíos en la vida de Sakura que alguien más debía llenar, mismos ignorados por ella hasta entonces, de alguna forma que ni yo mismo acababa de concebir, dejaría un mal sabor de boca al conocer la solución y respuesta.

—Tendría que haber otro guardián…— Resolvió pensativa. La observé, se llevó una mano al mentón y apretó los labios considerando sus propias palabras como una afirmación y no como la duda que había pretendido ser —. En ese caso, durante estos años algo pudo haberme dado la pista para saberlo, no sé cómo todo el mundo pudo pasarlo por alto por tanto tiempo y…

Cuando abrió los ojos en medio de una epifanía supe que un interrogante comenzó a martillarle la conciencia y con el aleteo en incremento de mi corazón no fue más sencillo encarar sus ojos cuando se pusieron sobre mí, precisamente lo que había intentado evitar hasta ese momento.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? — Acusó—,… ¿es eso lo que tenías que contarme?

—En parte.

Estaba ansiosa, demasiado como para evitar apretar sus manos una con otra mientras me dejaba ver el repertorio de emociones que por su rostro hicieron aparición: duda, enojo, tristeza, esperanza y por último, más duda.

—No entiendo— el desconcierto de su voz era auténtico. No supe si dicha ansiedad era producto del mismo interrogante o de aquello que tenía miedo de descubrir por sí misma y se negaba a ver tan claro como estaba, pero hablaba tan rápido y entrecortado como la torpeza se lo permitía—. Si lo que dices es que hay otro guardián como Yue y Kero, tendría que haber algún indicio, o tendría que haberlo creado yo misma si…

Había que hacerlo de golpe. Si más.

—Soy yo.

—…¿eh?

Era hora de probar cuánto tiempo nos duraría la anestesia. —Sakura, ese guardián soy yo.

Nos miramos con determinación de forma prolongada. Ella buscando saber si yo decía la verdad, yo buscando el significado de su expresión neutral pues me parecía demasiado sospechoso que no se hubiese desatado una conmoción hasta ese momento. Todo había sido sencillo conforme sopesaba mis palabras y mi interior clamaba por dejar las cosas hasta ese punto, sin que fuera más ni menos de la confesión esperada, pero nada tenía facilidad alguna de forma gratuita.

Ella rompió el mutismo. —¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

Más silencio. Su aparente calma me estaba desquiciando. ¿Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano tal y como yo lo hacía para mantenerse de una sola pieza?

—¿Cómo estás seguro de eso?

—Tengo…mis razones— le dije, no pensaba hacer más complicadas las mostrándole la evidencia. Tampoco estaría dispuesto a contarle la segunda parte si no acababa de asimilar bien lo que estaba diciendo—. Y hay quienes pueden decirte que es cierto.

Eso pareció bastarle, pero fue un alivio momentáneo.

—Shaoran…¿eso qué quiere decir?

Si te ponías a analizar cómo el destino había hecho encajar cada mínima cuestión entendías que era absolutamente psicótico, empezando con un muy pequeño pero importante detalle en el que no era coincidencia -como absolutamente nada- el que yo hubiese nacido un par de meses después de ella. ¿Qué tan…desquiciado tiene que estar el destino para conectar las piezas más diminutas sin dejar nada al azar? Daba miedo, si soy honesto, porque sentías que tu vida había sido escrita de principio a fin y aquella facultad de "libre decisión" que la humanidad usaba como pretexto para su estupidez era la mentira más grande de todas.

"¿Eso qué quiere decir?" me había sonado más a "¿Qué hacemos ahora?" y lo cierto es que ese interrogante, sin importar cuántas veces mutara y se presentara como algo distinto en cada ocasión, no tendría respuesta, no al menos una de mi parte porque no tenía una idea de lo que debía hacer y no me cansaré de repetirlo. Mi condición de "persona extraviada" era evidente para cualquiera, incluso para alguien tan despistado como Sakura, pero ella quería encontrar en mí la flecha de brújula que le diría hacia dónde debía encaminarse.

—¿Crees que fue coincidencia que yo estuviera contigo cuando tuviste que cambiar las últimas cartas?— Devolví la pregunta—, ¿el que no pudieras recibir otra ayuda que no fuera la de tus guardianes y la mía?

—…ya no más.

Claro, yo también lo había creído por un rato. Y cuando en esa semana en casa comencé a reflexionar sobre las muchas vivencias en medio, entendí algunas cosas, mismas que mi madre no había querido compartir porque solo yo había encarado todo aquello, no había nadie más que guardara los recuerdos y sus consecuencias como yo.

—Desde el principio, es decir, desde que vine a Japón, eso estaba escrito. En ningún momento tuve oportunidad de quedarme con las cartas— ese era un comentario jocoso en el contexto. O bueno, a mí me lo pareció—. Simplemente debía formar algún lazo contigo, un lazo que no se desharía fácilmente, amistad, odio o lo que fuera. Me preguntaste qué significa, bien: tenía que conocerte. No fue azar que nuestros caminos se cruzaran.

El libro que Meiling había conseguido para mí tenía la particularidad de venir en dos idiomas, así notabas diferencias sutiles que existen en las traducciones e interpretaciones cuando te sientas a examinar las páginas con dedicación. La historia china y la japonesa difieren en un solo detalle, en mi tierra el hilo rojo no está atado en tu meñique sino en tu tobillo, pero la conclusión sigue siendo la misma: ese hilo que puede ensancharse, recogerse, retorcerse pero jamás romperse, posee en el extremo opuesto el complemento perfecto que estará a tu lado para siempre. Desde mi perspectiva nuestro hilo estaba enredado con demasiadas cosas por el camino y posiblemente nunca sería de nuevo el terso despojo de destino que debería ser, cada vez tensándose más, obedeciendo a las presiones varias pero jamás cediendo, ahorcándome en el proceso. Tal y como al emperador de la historia le había sucedido, víctima de sus propias acciones y la culpa que venía con ellas por defecto.

Fue inevitable sentir el tirón del condenado hilo arrebatándome la respiración cuando dije algo más.

—No fue azar que terminara enamorado de ti.

Qué trillado pudo haber sido tal resolución en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero en ese momento fue como cortarse las venas a mansalva. ¿Qué haces cuando sabes que has encontrado ese dichoso final del hilo del destino pero que quizá no es lo que esperabas? Simplemente está ahí y tienes que lidiar con su existencia. Era…una carga.

Conforme la paciencia parecía colapsar a mi alrededor y después de tanto tiempo de haber soportado al borde del abismo, sentí de nuevo ese desasosiego de tenerlo todo pero estar perdido, sin saber qué espera el mundo ni la vida de tu actuar pero conservando una vaga esperanza de que aquello último que te queda, las sobras de las palabras dichas y las migajas de sentimiento que pudiste haber recogido alguna vez, lograrán conservar intacta la promesa de que algún día ya no sentirás ese dolor.

El temor en el rostro de Sakura hablaba de una tristeza insondable, demasiado grande para pasar como una pérdida cualquiera. Y yo me estaba sintiendo igual.

Me había preparado muchísimas veces para la expresión desgajada que su rostro mostró entonces. Lo pensé por días, imaginé cualquier escenario posible y me puse a mí mismo bajo las más terribles circunstancias, aquello esperando que no sintiera como si algo devorara mi corazón de la oscuridad, me arrancaran el alma o me dejaran a la deriva mientras mi cuerpo era incendiado vivo. Pero todo había sido en vano.

Se levantó de golpe, apretándose ambas manos en el pecho y mi instinto me pidió por regresarla de un movimiento a su lugar junto a mí. Aún así, dejé caer el brazo que intentaba alcanzarla, contemplando cómo se derrumbaba dentro de sí, tan desastroso que era evidente cuando no tenía cómo serlo, mi expresión estática viéndola colapsar en su interior, los ojos que viajaban veloces de un lado a otro y esa mano sobre el corazón que apretada en un puño hacía la sangre huir. Me sentía un poco así por dentro, colapsando y destrozado, queriendo huir pero atado por la gravedad y alguna otra estupidez a la tierra sin tener salida alguna. De hecho, la conmoción de su estado de shock era tan grande que cuando no estuve en capacidad de definir una emoción que dominara a las demás, decidí no sentir nada en lo absoluto, simplemente respirar y observarla, intentando ponerme en un lugar donde no quisiera arrancarme el corazón a golpes.

—…no te acerques. — Dijo en un susurro.

Una a una las conclusiones fueron llegando a mí en el orden indicado, quizá porque cuando te encuentras más desolado no sabes cómo reaccionar y, aunque frívolo, tienes la posibilidad de razonar a velocidades incalculables.

Primero: No había elegido las palabras adecuadas y acababa de hacerme ver como un auténtico…algún apelativo espantoso.

Segundo: Ella lo había creído así. No existía un instante en el pasado en el que mis sentimientos por ella fueran genuinos, no al menos desde su perspectiva y siendo así, todo lo que había pasado los últimos años había sido un truco para obtener quién sabe qué cosa de sí. Como una muñeca cuando juegan con ella, el juego termina y queda tirada bajo un mueble o en el mejor de los casos, en algún rincón oscuro donde el polvo la cubría y terminaba por enterrarla del todo.

Tercero: No había nada entre nosotros más que la falacia de un "te quiero" fingido y promesas hechas que no llegarían a ser cumplidas. No existía nada más que un vacío…y ¿qué ser humano puede vivir con eso? Uno desalmado que carece de la capacidad de sentir, quien lo hace sale lastimado.

Cuarto: Era yo un guardián, esclavo de sus palabras y antojos, presto a lo que como ama tuviera que decir. Si me imponía su cariño debía aceptarlo, fuera aquello lo que mi corazón buscara o no. Y aparentemente no era lo que buscaba, ella se había creado un universo maravilloso en el que su supuesto sentimiento era correspondido.

Quinto: Sakura jamás le impondría nada a nadie, pero yo estaba convencido de que lo haría conmigo. Ella lo había entendido así, la había convertido de manera inconsciente en un monstruo que se aprovecharía del título impuesto así como yo había jugado con sus emociones.

Todo, absolutamente todo, era una mentira. No había confesiones ni cariños reales, caricias genuinas, besos gentiles. Era una jodida mentira.

¿Cómo saber que yo mismo no era una mentira? O que estaba poniendo una excusa estúpida en medio para… ¿para qué?

Y a pesar de haber reflexionado al respecto, de convencerme a mí mismo de que aquello me mantenía junto a ella era un sentimiento de verdad y no una obligación que me había perseguido desde nacer, cuando vi las primeras lágrimas espesas escapar de sus ojos comencé a creer lo que ella se había imaginado, a permitir sentirme igual de desolado y falto de lugar. Pero yo quería que entendiera bien las cosas, que no se dejara llevar por la tempestad que nuestro encuentro nada casual suponía, debía entender que yo no lo había dispuesto así pero que no cambiaría una letra de lo escrito si eso significaba que podía seguir con ella.

—Sakura, deja que…

—¿Era eso? — Dejó escapar llorando, interrumpiéndome—, ¿era…eso?

Claro que lo era. No existen las coincidencias, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

_¿Qué me dirías sí te digo que te lastimo porque me importas? Suena a una patética excusa, ¿no es cierto? Pero es la verdad...te alejo de mí porque no quiero ver que el destino te separe de mi lado, cuando yo no pueda hacer algo. Porque lo inevitable es la ley máxima, incorregible e inalterable._

—Entonces… ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué esperaste tanto para hablar conmigo?

Postergar lo inevitable solo te hace caminar por la oscuridad a tientas, no importa cuánto cuidado creas tener, de un modo u otro terminarás tropezando y cayendo, lastimándote. Creo que esa era la pregunta correcta a ser contestada, tiempo.

—No busco que me perdones— _perdóname_ —. Simplemente espero que entiendas: necesitaba poner mis ideas en orden.

_Dime que no lo haces, dime que no quieres entenderlo. Busca mi punto débil y dime que es una mentira, que no me crees absolutamente nada, que soy un idiota que ni mentir sabe, que lo que aquí sentimos uno por otro es tan cierto como ese desconcierto que ahora habita en tu rostro, pese a la mentira y postura que trato de mantener con toda mi cordura. Dime cualquier cosa excepto que vas a escapar a la primera oportunidad y que jamás volveré a saber de ti aunque ponga mi empeño en ello._

—Yo…necesito estar sola.

_Huye entonces, tú puedes hacerlo, pero este dolor a mí no me permite moverme._

Justo como pude contemplar en algún momento desapareció en un parpadeo. Había pedido por lo que debía decir y a pesar de haber escuchado la mitad de la historia, obviando que mi escape había sido una estúpida contradicción al deseo de alguien más de separarnos, ya tenía las respuestas que quería y no había vuelta atrás. No tuve cómo acceder o rehusar su huída, ya había cerrando la puerta, dejándome fuera de su espacio con el corazón en la mano y las razones atoradas en la garganta. Pude haber contemplado la entrada por lo que fue una eternidad, debatiendo sobre si debía echarla abajo y buscar a Sakura escaleras arriba para convencerla, así fuera por la fuerza, de que no debía hacerse ideas idiotas y que lo que había dicho no significaba que no quisiera estar con ella de forma auténtica. Cuestión irónica cuando había decidido darle cuanto tiempo fuera necesario y no forzar las cosas.

Atendiendo a ese último pensamiento y a lo que en mí quedaba de razón y compostura, dejé su casa sin hacer nada de lo que pudo ser un aparente plan homicida, en silencio, con un vacío enorme en la boca del estómago y un destino haciéndome trizas el alma.

-.-

_**(Sakura)**_

Corrí tan a prisa como pude, corrí tan rápido en tan poco tiempo que dolió inhalar, era eso o quizá se debía a que el ardor en mi pecho había empezado cuando Shaoran había hablado conmigo y ahora estaba lejos de poder respirar correctamente. En mi estado algo histérico grité a Kero que desapareciera, apenas pude ver cómo me contemplaba y obedecía sin decirme palabra alguna. No me di tiempo de reparar en por qué no había protestado y solo agradecí por un instante su solidaria obediencia, a sabiendas de que cuando lograra ser yo misma de nuevo, si llegaba a pasar tal cosa, debía ofrecerle una disculpa certera, no tenía derecho de haber levantado la voz como lo hice pero no existía autocontrol que valiera medio centavo, no al menos dentro de mí.

Reflexiones en ecos de voz interna hicieron aparición repentina.

Había guardianes para la luna y el sol, los poderes que Clow había amoldado para sí, habían sido _creados_, su propósito era claro desde el principio y a pesar de que habían decidido permanecer conmigo como mis amigos, habían nacido como lo que eran. Mi…_nuevo guardián _no era ni medianamente parecido. Su papel había sido impuesto, lo que estaba más cerca de una maldición que un simple destino marcado por un libro de alguna suerte, y siendo así las cosas el que estuviera conmigo, apenas compartiendo el mismo aire, no era otra cosa excepto la misma maldición.

Estaba sucediendo tan rápido que no sabía qué hacer conmigo misma. Quería creer que había sido una broma de mal gusto y que estaría bien en cuando pidiera una explicación, o que estaba aún entre mi cama y solo bastaba el sonido del despertador para sacarme de la pesadilla. Porque…alguien que ha sido maldecido, condenado, no puede querer, mucho menos a quien es la causa de su infortunio. No podía quererme.

Aunque no podía negar esa vocecita gritando _"no lo dejes ir, no niegues que necesitas que te quiera."_

Necesitaba que estuviera ahí para mí, pero no quizá como debía ser, no quizá como él mismo quería.

Y dividida como estaba una parte quería olvidar, ignorar que las cosas sucedían, acallar las voces, las teorías, los pensamientos, tirar por la borda este estúpido poder de la estrella y todas las idioteces que con ella venían cuando la vida mágica que ahora quería olvidar había decidido que necesitaba una niñera que cuidara de mí. Otra parte solo necesitaba entender. Necesitaba que alguien pusiera las piezas juntas por mí y de alguna forma sabía que Kero no podía lograrlo.

Cuando terminé boca abajo entre las cobijas, que no había tendido por querer acudir al encuentro con Shaoran lo más pronto posible, tomar el teléfono entre las manos supuso todo un reto, descartando que había aterrizado en una posición ineficiente, claro está. No dejaba de temblar, no dejaba de intentar atrapar aire salvajemente con cada bocanada aunque los pulmones ardieran, no dejaba de querer entender qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Hubo un par de timbres y cuando escuché la voz que buscaba, colapsé en lágrimas enterrándome entre las almohadas dejando espacio para que mis murmullos fueran balbuceos apenas legibles.

Tomoyo escuchó con calma cada cosa que mis labios temblorosos dejaron entrever, la paciencia con la que aguantó mis llantos paulatinos y desastrosos me pareció algo digno de admirar, pero justo entonces fue solo la perfecta excusa para que me escuchara, para que intentara prestarme atención a pesar de sonar desquiciada y de ser consciente de que más de la mitad de las cosas que decía no tenían sentido. No me detuve a pensar si entendía del todo lo que estaba diciendo, si en su cabeza cabía aquello de que alguna cosa metafísica había puesto a Shaoran como un guardián en mi vida, un objeto que debía seguir órdenes y no tenía capacidad de decidir, mucho menos si lo que se había desatado entre los dos era parte del mismo problema, porque aparentemente había sido demasiado para que yo lograra entenderlo. Solo quería que alguien escuchara lo que tenía que decir, no hacía falta que se esclarecieran las cosas en un parpadeo.

Llegó a preguntar si él me había hecho daño y a pesar de responder automáticamente "no", luego me quedé en silencio pensando si había hecho tal cosa. De alguna forma, una que pasó imperceptible y que tal vez era mínima para el mundo en general, descubrí con auténtico terror que había sido todo lo contrario.

¿Me había lastimado?

_Tenía que conocerte. No fue azar que nuestros caminos se cruzaran._

Había sonado tan triste…

_No fue azar que terminara enamorado de ti._

Había sonado tan falso…

Un corazón que vive de encenderse y apagarse conocerá la muerte pronto. Lo figuré cuando sentí un punzón en el pecho al recordar su voz y sus mordaces palabras y entendí que sí estaba lastimada. No había logrado acercarse siquiera un poco, pero sus palabras habían perforado mi corazón cual si intentara arrancarlo con ambas manos al abrirse paso entre mis pulmones. Un dolor tan visceral y primitivo que estuve segura de no haber sentido nada similar en el pasado.

—No entiendo, Tomoyo— y dentro de las muchas cosas que no cabían en mi entendimiento, decidí elegir la que estaba más cerca de llevarme a locura—, ¿enamorarme estuvo mal?

Si Shaoran no pudo quererme por mí mismo, ¿pude haberlo hecho yo en su lugar?

Ella guardó silencio.

Después de un rato salió de su pausa y habló con cautela, creo que entendió mi estado de crisis,_ —Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Sakura. No puedo decirte que haya estado mal pero...¿por qué es tan difícil aceptarlo?_

¿Por qué, dices?

—_Solo quiero ayudarte a entender…—_ se adelantó a lo que pensé.

No es tan sencillo aceptar que has sido la marioneta de quién sabe qué cosa, mucho menos saber que el supuesto primer auténtico amor de tu existencia estaba lejos de ser tu decisión. Era similar a ser una de las muñecas con las que jugaba al ser muy pequeña, diciéndoles qué hacer, qué sentir y cómo hacerlo, sin una voluntad propia o una libertad de la cual jactarse.

—Porque…yo _tenía_ que enamorarme de un guardián. No era algo que estuviera sometido a votación.

Supuse que contuvo su respiración y se llevó una mano a la boca. Supuse que quería venir a abrazarme tanto como yo necesitaba que alguien se hiciera cargo de mí. Supuse que debía decir algo más si no quería dejar escapar la oportunidad de esclarecer un poco mi mente.

—¿Qué no tengo derecho a decidir por mí misma? — Sollocé—. ¿Ni siquiera decidir a quién puedo querer?

—_Es…es que eso solo quiere decir que cuando te enamoraste de Tsukishiro…_

Ah, la cereza del pastel. La conmoción no me había dejado ver ese pequeño aunque importantísimo detalle, pero claro Tomoyo tenía la cabeza fría para ver lo que yo no había logrado concebir. Aunque fue un evento contraproducente, de pronto no quise hablar más con nadie y dejar el asunto de Yukito para otro momento, ya tenía bastante con lo que lidiar en el presente. Su afirmación solo había logrado abrir una ventana que yo había dado por cerrada hacía varios años y de continuar presa de su discurso, por el momento, solo terminaría más enterrada por sentimientos de descubrimiento, novedosos y abrumadores. Quizá contarle todo de una sola vez no había sido la mejor idea del mundo.

—_¿…Sakura?_

—No iré a estudiar mañana, Tomoyo.

—_Entiendo._

Terminé la llamada y me dejé llevar…llorar sin remedio, dejarme devorar por la vorágine de mis emociones confusas sin remedio. No estaba enojada con nadie en particular, ni siquiera Shaoran podía llevarse la peor parte del asunto a pesar de querer ignorar por un rato que existía en la faz del planeta, simplemente quería entender qué había hecho yo al nacer para asegurarme una vida de ataduras donde la libertad de elección no es otra cosa sino un ideal puesto en libros y tarjetas de felicitación, donde Sakura no podía hacer nada por sí misma a demás de parpadear.

¿Quién tenía el derecho de moldear mi corazón a su antojo? ¿Qué ganaba con ello? ¿Arrancarme el llanto que entonces continuó siendo infinito e imparable?

Horas pasaron sobre mí, voraces. Pude haber dormido o permanecer en blanco por una eternidad. No quise pensar, no quise saber qué ocurría conmigo misma, simplemente dejarlo ir todo, deshacerme de la angustia y eso solo lo logró quedarme a llorar como una vil estúpida adolescente cualquiera. Botada sobre su cama, respirando.

Rendirme, no sentir nada más. Simplemente eso.

-.-

_**(Shaoran)**_

Cuando había regresado a Hong Kong es vez ahora lejana, espada rota y confesión en mano, tuve que soportar todo el vuelo con Meiling poniéndome los nervios de punta; fue tal su insistencia que ya no tuve cómo sonrojarme sin entrar en un estado de coma absoluto y decidí ignorarla mirando las nubes de algodón por la ventana, y a pesar de haberme forzado a no hacer memoria de nada en lo absoluto, terminé reflexionando en ese último día en el que había estado en Tomoeda, después de solucionar el asunto con la "oh, misteriosa carta sellada", todos alrededor demasiado emocionados por lo sucedido y las mil y un preguntas que ni Sakura ni yo habíamos podido responder. En realidad había sido un día bastante tenso por no decir nefasto, pero todo se vio recompensado cuando la despedida terminó con el primer tímido beso que ella no rehusó y que, a pesar de ser mi iniciativa, a mí me había tomado por sorpresa.

Ese recuerdo logró que me encogiera en el asiento intentando ocultar mi abochornado rostro entre las solapas de la camisa. Eso, por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido por Meiling, encontrando de lo más divertido molestarme tocando con un dedo mi mejilla enrojecida y preguntando con voz fingida si estaba recordando lo que ella creía que yo recordaba.

A pesar de que no pareció inmutarse ni dijo palabra alguna, mi madre pudo casi haberme desollado cuando al llegar a casa le mostré lo maltrecha que había quedado mi espada después de la batalla con la última carta aquella, historia que también captó su atención y escuchó con suma receptividad. No escuché de mi pobrecito _jian_ por una semana hasta que Wei me lo entregó el sábado siguiente como nuevo, no podías diferenciar en qué lugar había sufrido daños o si había realmente estado a punto de quebrarse en dos. Desde entonces he tenido un cuidado infinito con la espada, me dijeron que había sido una especie de tesoro familiar por años y no iba a darme el lujo de terminar efectivamente sin cabeza por hacer las veces de héroe contra el mundo al que no le importa arriesgarlo todo y posiblemente perderlo.

De eso ya un par de años.

Y era lo único que me esforzaba por recordar en ese momento, mantenerme fijo en una memoria pasada para no arrojarme por el primer puente que me diera la oportunidad de cometer un acto suicida en cuanto decidiera poner mi mente a trabajar e intentar pasar el trago amargo que me perseguía, porque de alguna forma aún no tenía el valor ni la sanidad mental necesaria para asumir lo que recién había ocurrido. Puse todo mi empeño en recordar cada cosa y detalle, cada palabra que me fue dicha, la expresión de pánico en el rostro de Wei cuando tuvo que recibir la espada moribunda de mis manos y la sonrisa que me dio cuando me la devolvió días después. La verdad es que nunca supe cómo lo hacía pero él siempre tenía las soluciones para todo, supongo que además de lo mucho que había estudiado y practicado, los años no pasaron por su lado en vano como hacen con tanta gente en el planeta.

Como yo mismo entonces, sobre una silla de cemento en una calle nada particular, un parque enrejado a mi espalda, la carretera frente a mí y el sol poniéndose rojizo en algún punto del cielo que no me dignaba a mirar. Además de respirar y ver la gente pasar, me dediqué a elegir recuerdos de mi memoria al azar y a escuchar algo de música que intentara acallar las ideas y reflexiones que ya empezaban a aflorar en mi consciencia. Lo gracioso es que siempre crees que la música efectivamente pondrá silencio sobre tus ideas, que el andar distrayendo al cerebro con algo más le dará la capacidad de bloquear los procesos de pensar y te dejará en blanco intentando encontrarle coherencia a las letras que van sobre una melodía cualquiera.

Es un error idiota, y aún así yo ponía toda mi esperanza en que en algún punto diera resultado.

Decidí que había pasado demasiado tiempo abandonado en los brazos del frío y del anonimato, emprendí camino a casa con la cabeza escondida entre mi chaqueta y las manos en los bolsillos como un idiota más, acarreando sus problemas consigo durante una larga caminata durante la puesta del sol mientras escucha la música que la gente en general desprecia pero que en el momento parece ser la única escapatoria para aquellas cosas que intentas olvidar.

Olvidar el rostro de Sakura, por ejemplo, ser devorado progresivamente por la angustia o sus palabras al pedirme que saliera de su vista, la promesa tácita en la que, de llegar el momento, sería ella quien me buscaría después de haber puesto en orden sus ideas y, en el peor de los casos, poner un punto final.

Si callar era no pensar, distraerme era no sentir.

¿Quería no sentir? Sí, eso sonaba bien, al menos por un rato. Ignorar el terror de perder todo lo que de Sakura alguna vez pudo haber sido mío, ignorar la rabia de haber dicho las cosas de la peor forma y que nada saliera como era supuesto, ignorar la impotencia de _tener_ que quedarme a su lado aunque ella no quisiera verme ni en pintura, respirando el mismo aire cuando ya no correspondía a mi sentir.

Debía encontrar algo qué hacer antes de que quebrar a golpes la primera cosa que pasara por mi camino gracias a esa estúpida canción en piano que ahora sonaba por mis audífonos. ¿Cómo mierda había terminado con semejante cosa entre tanto rock novato y rebelde? Joder, tenía que empezar a prestar más atención a lo que hacía con mis cosas.

Tenía que prestar más atención a dónde mierda me estaban dirigiendo mis pies en vez de deambular cual alma en pena por las calles que conoció mientras estuvo con vida, mis pensamientos abruptamente cortados por la imagen de dos columpios meciéndose con el viento en un parque de niños que conocía bien, escenario repetido en el que había escuchado muchas cosas que no sabía si debía oír pero que habían terminado por ser parte de lo que yo era ahora y de lo que quería para mí. Un lugar donde me había ganado la confianza que había acabado de perder.

Retirando la mirada de mala gana continué mi camino y me esforcé por contar cuantos pasos pude dar hasta regresar a casa. Para mi -no sé si grata- sorpresa, al llegar el apartamento estaba vacío. Dejé la chaqueta relegada en algún sitio del suelo, igual que mis llaves, y mi frágil atención se vio atraída por un plato con galletas de cajita reclamándome por ser devoradas en el instante. Además de sentarme en el comedor a degollar la galleta a medio morder en la boca y de estar preguntándome si a mi prima se la había tragado la tierra, estaba haciendo absolutamente nada. Bonita forma de distraerse.

Piedad. Que me pasara un camión por encima, por favor.

Se abrió la puerta y apareció Meiling como si mi pensamiento la hubiese invocado, llevaba una de las galletas que recién había descubierto en la boca y atiborrada con libros casi de pies a cabeza. Hay…ciertas cosas que revelan que somos familia, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero no dejaba de ser sorprendente aquello de los libros, ¿qué mierda hacía alguien como ella con un montón de cosas por leer en lo que aparentaban ser unas vacaciones indefinidas?

—¿Qué es eso? — Señalé.

Se comió la galleta antes de hablar. —Tarea— ante mi cara de incredulidad tuvo que decir algo más—, pedí que me enviaran lo que debía hacer por correo electrónico y tuve que buscar algunas cosas en la biblioteca. Aquí no tienen muchas cosas en chino, ¿sabes? El que tú hayas venido a perder el tiempo no quiere decir que yo voy a atrasarme en los estudios.

"En dónde estaba la verdadera Meiling" y "quién era esta impostora" eran dos preguntas excelentes para comenzar. Sin embargo, la chica frente a mí tomó el desconcierto como otra cosa y terminó diciendo algo que a mí me traía sin cuidado porque sabía de sobra que era verdad.

—Por favor, tú tomas un vacacional de mes y medio y te pones al día, ¿de qué te preocupas? Yo no cuento con esa fortuna así que tengo que hacerlo a la antigua.

Me encogí de hombros, saqué a la galleta de su eterno sufrimiento comiéndola finalmente y me acomodé en el asiento posando la vista en el techo, la pequeña entretención había sido buena mientras duró, ahora debía hacer otra cosa, como buscar figuras en las paredes o abrir las grietas yo mismo.

—Salió mal, ¿eh? — dijo de la nada, de pronto estaba a mi lado intentando ver qué tan interesante había encontrado sobre mí, sus libros olvidados en la mesa con razón implícita.

Suspiré. —Pudo haber sido peor, terminar sin un brazo, por ejemplo.

Eso le arrancó una risa, costó luego que hablara con seriedad. —Lo siento, de verdad que sí.

—No es tu culpa— refuté—, sabía que no iba a ser sencillo así que realmente no me arrepiento de nada.

Qué gran y absoluta mentira.

—Ánimo— por unos cinco segundos puso su cabeza junto a la mía—, sólo hay que darle tiempo.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—Mientras tanto podrías hacer algo útil por tu vida en vez de buscar desperfectos en el techo.

Volvió a desaparecer y se materializó frente a mí al otro lado de la mesa, buscó algo en el bolsillo de su abrigo rojo y lo arrojó hacia mí. Era un trozo de papel perfectamente cortado, lo tomé con ambas manos y a pesar de revisarlo un par de veces, me llevó rato entender que eso escrito en japonés con caligrafía perfecta no era otra cosa sino un hechizo, uno que no había visto jamás y que parecía estar escrito para que yo lo ensayara.

—¿Quién te dio esto? — Sin despegar la vista del condenado papel, hablé tan mordaz como pude para ocultar la parcial curiosidad.

—El inglés— soltó. Entonces sí tuve que mirarla—. Lo encontré abajo, esperando afuera. Aparentemente había salido a buscarte y te gritó mientras caminabas por la calle pero ibas demasiado en las nubes como para prestar atención.

—Escuchaba música— corregí.

Bufó, el respiro que dio le movió unos mechones del rostro. —Lo que sea. Me dijo que te entregara esto, piensa que puede serte útil en algún momento.

—¿Para qué sirve?

—¿Y yo qué voy a saber? —Ofuscada casi gritó, tomó su botín de libros y se encaminó a la habitación—, el que sabe de magia aquí eres tú. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una larga y hermosa cita con mis deberes.

Con su sarcasmo pasándome de largo y el sonido de la puerta de su habitación que se cerró con suma energía, mi atención regresó por completo al escrito que yacía entre mis manos. ¿Quería una distracción? Muy bien, parecía que lo que sea que me envió Hiiragizawa sería un buen punto para empezar.

—¡Antes de que lo olvide! — Después de casi caerme de la silla con el susto de muerte que me provocó su repentina aparición, tuve tres segundos para reaccionar y atrapar lo que sea que hubiese arrojado hacia mí.

Cuando recibí el rectángulo de terciopelo mi corazón dio un vuelco en el interior y mi boca se hizo de algún sabor amargo que me picó la lengua. Meiling era experta en hacer dos cosas simultáneas con una facilidad aterradora: encontrar la forma de satisfacer cualquier cosa circunstancial que yo pudiera necesitar para después dejarme el ánimo por los suelos con sus siempre inoportunas apariciones que me dejaban más perdido que antes.

—Daidōji me dijo que pasara por esa cosa que pediste, la terminaron antes de tiempo— masculló por el pasillo—, aunque quizá no lo suficiente.

Habiéndome dejado solo una vez más no supe si eso era bueno o malo a fin de cuentas. ¿De qué mierda me habría servido llevar eso conmigo cuando Sakura reaccionó justo como lo había pensado? La respuesta era clara: habría servido para absolutamente nada. No iba a aceptar obsequio alguno como aberra ofrenda de paz cuando le había quebrado la existencia a la mitad. Sabiendo, además, que yo ya había tenido mi momento para lidiar con todo eso y que por la misma razón no podía compartir su estado de histerismo y existencialidad en el mismo periodo de tiempo, alejándome aún más de una posible resolución con ella y expandiendo la brecha que ya había entre ambos aún más.

Tan lejos como si en medio un agujero negro existiera.

Sin abrir la caja siquiera la dejé sobre la mesa, tomé el papelito que había quedado relegado y cogiendo la bufanda del recibidor me encaminé a la salida -porque llevar abrigo alguno sería un estorbo-, grité para que Meiling estuviera al tanto de mi ausencia.

—¡Estaré fuera!

—¡Voy a pedir algo de comer! — Escuché que dijo desde su habitación.

—Como sea.

Como sea. Que todo fuera lo que debiera ser, no debía continuar martirizándome cuando ya lo había hecho en demasía en casa. Lo único que me era claro entonces era que, independientemente de la posible aceptación o negación de Sakura, de las cosas que yo debiera o no hacer, aún existía ese pequeño incidente de sombras como animales andando por ahí, secuestrando gente al azar quién sabe por qué razón y ninguna forma de acabar con ellas sin que terminaras hecho una madeja de dolor en el suelo o víctima de un estado de hipnosis como parodia de un circo barato.

Fuese genuina su intención o no, además de haber logrado que dejara mi mente en blanco para disipar tanta turbulencia y conmoción, parecía que el _inglés_, como lo había apodado mi prima, me había entregado una solución en bandeja de plata que nos dejaba felices a casi todos.

¡Frío de porquería que hacía afuera! Pero si iba a practicar quién sabe qué cosa, sería mejor aguantar el aire helado por no tener nada que resquebrajar cerca, porque aunque antes hubiese querido partirle la cara a medio planeta, lo cierto es que debía ser un poco sensato y ahorrarle al mundo un rato de dolor que nadie merecía. No quería además tener a cierta persona gritándome en cara que ese tipo de ensayos no pueden hacerse en casa, quebrar jarrones, vajilla y esas cosas cuando estás haciendo las veces de aprendiz inexperto y te pasarás la tarde balanceando espadas como malabarista.

Cuando volvimos al edificio, una de las primeras cosas que noté fue el terreno baldío que había aparecido detrás de la construcción. Pude jurar que antes había un par de casas ahí, pero cuando vi en el espacio la oportunidad de hacer eventualmente algo productivo de él dejé las cuestiones de lado. Como entonces, cuando después de haberme tomado el tiempo de respirar y calentar los músculos, volví a revisar el papelito memorizando las palabras como alguna de las canciones que me mantuvieron absorto antes de llegar, encontrando curioso cómo los "akari" y "hikari" estaban por todas partes.

Mi cerebro y yo ya habíamos acordado que Hiiragizawa tenía un sentido de humor bastante particular, pero dadas las circunstancias no sabía si tomarlo como una broma de mal gusto o una ironía necesaria. Al mal tiempo darle prisa y mejor hacer lo que creí que debía hacerse. Concentré todo mi esfuerzo en transmitir cualquier clase de energía a través de mi cuerpo y conduciéndolo a través de mi brazo hacia la espada, era algo similar al tai chi, solo que los latigazos inofensivos de energía que comenzaron a correr por mi piel se sentían reales, no eran construcciones imaginarias de sensaciones inventadas, realmente pude sentir un calor repentino y breve recorriéndome, acumulándose entonces en la mano que sostenía el metal.

El concepto era sencillo: buscar iluminar la hoja del jian con la energía que pudiera aprensar en el menor tiempo posible, convirtiendo el filo de la espada en un genuino haz de luz que, si mi cabeza había interpretado bien la situación, sería capaz de cortar sombras por la mitad, tal y como un hechizo de luz haría. Después de un profundo respiro decidí liberar ese calor que se había acumulado esperando ver cómo el metal pudiese cobrar un resplandor colorido de alguna clase.

_Error._

Lo único que pude sentir fue como si una explosión se hiciera de mi mano, obligándome a soltar la espada de un golpe, maldiciendo claro está, y revisarme la mano adolorida como si hubiese estado al fuego vivo. No había marcas o quemaduras pero la sensación de calor y ardor hormigueándome en la piel me hizo darme cuenta de que lo había hecho de la forma equivocada y no podría pretender hacer las cosas de golpe sin salir lastimado en el proceso.

Me llevó muchas horas, perdiendo la noción del tiempo e incluso el apetito, lograr que un atisbo de luz se hiciera de mi espada con éxito. Por breves tres segundos pude contemplar el haz luminoso de tinte azul bailar débil sobre el filo de la hoja advirtiéndome de estar cerca del propósito cumplido. Entendí, por supuesto, que me llevaría muchas más horas completar lo que quería ver y si debía pasar de corrido sin dormir en lo absoluto no tendría problema, pasar la noche en vela prácticamente sin descansar ni comer sería mucho más provechoso que sentarme a ser devorado por el silencio y las muchas cosas que éste tenía por decir, como el que había alguien lamentándose por mi causa y que debía comenzar a pensar en qué haría la próxima vez que le tuviera frente a mí.

-.-

_**(Sakura)**_

¿No quisiste alguna vez despertar y tener la fortuna de contemplar el rostro de alguien durmiendo junto a ti? Alguien a quien elegiste por sobre los demás y que te aguarda con la promesa de un "buenos días" o un beso secuela del que te dio antes de ir a dormir. A mí me había dejado de parecer un cuadro ideal.

_Te quiero, Sakura._

Calla, calla. ¿Por qué ahora? Cállate de una buena vez.

Cuando abrí los ojos apenas girándome y me encontré con el estúpido panda que me miraba petulante y sonriente desde su lugar, se me contrajo el estómago. El muy idiota estaba recordándome a quien pretendía ignorar y despectivamente se sentaba junto a su compañero monocromático de un pasado más lejano que el suyo, no por ello menos palpable, ambos observantes en la misma posición, posiblemente jactándose de cuánto significaban para mí. ¿Por qué sonríen? ¿Les parece divertida mi miseria? Me costó no convencerme de que su único propósito no era burlarse de mi agónica figura devorada en lágrimas, anticipándose a ese momento de mi existencia donde todo estaba lejos de ser real y más cerca del auténtico sufrimiento.

Lo más irónico era que, estando inservible entre mi cama sin tender, mi pijama y el chivo expiatorio que había encontrado en una almohada a falta de algo mejor para abrazar, realmente parecía estar en el punto medio de una pesadilla, misma que se sentía tan a flor de piel que las lágrimas que resbalaban incesantes por mis mejillas eran casi imperceptibles, cual si ese pellizco que necesitas para comprobar si estás despierta fuera insuficiente y entiendes que quedarás encerrada de por vida en ese mundo irreal, todo de sufrimiento, dolor y mentiras.

El pinchazo de regreso a la realidad que quizá me había hecho falta esa tarde de sábado en el parque de diversiones, el césped haciéndome daño en la espalda pero a mí importándome menos que nada porque en lo único que podía pensar era en los labios de Shaoran como fuego sobre mi piel, haciendo que temblara sin mesura, torturándome, y yo sin queja alguna por cuán excelso su roce se sentía, un cuadro que ya había empezado a pintar en mi cabeza como una chica enamorada más, presa de su propia emoción y de lo banal de un beso cualquiera. Aunque esos no habían sido besos cualquiera y haberme descubierto hambrienta de esa sensación fue aterrador y maravilloso en partes iguales.

Y aún así, sabiendo todo lo que sabía, consciente de las implicaciones y todo lo que con ello venía, había regresado conmigo, pasado tanto tiempo fingiendo estar en control de la situación, pretendiendo que todo estaba bien, y como la cereza del pastel: ¡besándome de esa forma voraz en la que casi me sentí morir! ¿Por qué había hecho eso? No me parecía justo y para ser honesta carecía de una explicación que me satisficiera por completo. Era más similar a un juego, idéntico a sus mutaciones repentinas, como si una cosa no dependiera de otra y pretendiera que iba a tomarme las cosas a la ligera.

Me había preocupado por los resultados y los posibles futuros, ahora no sabía si tal cosa llegaría a suceder. Dentro de las muchas cosas que necesitaba entender, lo que se convirtió en prioridad por un instante fue eso mismo, encontrar un por qué.

Recordar eso en mi estado actual me llenó de ira y cogiendo el primer pequeño cojín a la mano lo lancé contra el estúpido panda y su compañero, haciéndolos caer del sitio para terminar Dios sabe en dónde. Ya no estaba segura de si los osos me gustaban tanto como solían hacerlo.

_Panda idiota. Shaoran idiota._

Ese fue el último pensamiento consciente antes de dejarme llevar por el instinto, levantarme un momento de cama e ir escaleras abajo en pro de no dejarme morir de hambre. Ciertamente no era la mejor razón para dejar de existir en ese momento. Lo que me regresó a la conciencia fue el zumbido del televisor encendido en el recibidor, gracias al contexto y a lo que mi intuición advertía, era cerca de medio día, no me tomó por sorpresa estar escuchando a algún reportero en su maratónica transmisión de información a mitad del día.

—…_región del este del país en cercanía a Tokio. La baja de temperatura sigue siendo desconocida para los meteorólogos, mientras cinco personas más han de-…_

Apagué el televisor con el remoto y seguí el camino a la cocina…donde sorpresivamente mi padre estaba merodeando y al encontrarse conmigo se notó tan confundido como yo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en casa?

—Despertaste— acotó—, Tōya me dijo que estabas enferma y que habías pedido que no te molestaran— me encogí con vergüenza y oculté el rostro entre mi cabello al bajar la cabeza—, vine a ver si todo estaba bien. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Asentí y me dirigí a la mesa. Luego hubo frente a mí un plato de arroz con algo más. En silencio comencé a llevarme trozos a la boca y masticar tan lento como mi aturdido rostro pudo concebir. Me mantenía perturbada la mirada de mi padre sobre mí todo el tiempo, sin decir palabra. Harta de todo como estaba, su silencio también me incomodó.

—¿Quieres decirme algo, papá?

Por la forma en la que pareció saltar en su asiento quizá no esperaba que le dijera cosa alguna. Pero después de acomodarse en el sitio y carraspear ligeramente, se dio valor para responder a mi cuestionamiento con otra pregunta.

—¿Tuviste una pelea con Li?

Tuve que dejar de comer. Tuve que dejar de respirar. Tuve que agachar la cabeza mucho más de lo que ya hacía. Todo, absolutamente todo tenía la intención de recordármelo, momentos como ese me hacían detestar ser tan obvia con mis emociones.

—…algo así— admití —. ¿Cómo…?

—No es la primera vez que te veo así— me interrumpió—, y nada que no sea importante no puede tenerte en ese estado de humor.

_Nada que no sea importante._ Porque Shaoran era importante, ¿verdad?

Pensar que días atrás habría dado todo por alejar cualquier intento, circunstancia o persona que pretendiera mantenernos separados. Vueltas da la vida siempre, te lleva por callejones sin salida más rápido de lo que puedes predecir. Entonces yo me hallaba girando sin control, desconcertada.

No dijo nada más y yo continué comiendo, reflexionando silente en cómo antes pude haber hecho cualquier cosa por defenderme y defender a quienes estaban junto a mí, sin importar las cosas, sin importar si estuvieran bien o mal. Pero ahora no estaba segura, no después de saber que me habían ocultado algo tan…existencial e importante. No quería hacer nada, por un rato, que no fuera respirar.

Agradecí por la atención y después de su despedida con un beso sobre mi cabeza, mi padre desapareció en el umbral. Regresé a mi habitación a ocultarme bajo mis cobijas como si la vida no pasara, cosa que fue muy efectiva al no notar el paso del tiempo, una vez más aturdida.

Se abrió la puerta del cuarto y no tuve que voltear a mirar para saber que Kero había regresado, después de una ausencia que no noté, evidentemente preocupado y quizá aburrido de no saber qué hacer consigo mismo ya que por mí no podía hacer mayor cosa.

—El mocoso había hablado conmigo antes— su voz estaba tan quebrada que le costó luego continuar.

Levanté el rostro a su confesión, incrédula, pero invitándolo a continuar. Quería saber, quería tal vez permitirme más dolor para sentir. Saber que aún era capaz de sentir.

—No era mi deber decírtelo, Sakura— continuó—, era suyo, y por más que odie no poder hacer nada, debí quedarme esperando a que él actuara.

—¿Tú no sabías nada? — Aunque se olvidara de detalles y fuera más una enciclopedia de comida que un conocedor de magia, Kero era mi única fuente confiable.

¿Cómo era posible que él no supiera nada? ¿Cómo nadie sabía nada?

—Ni Clow sabía algo. Al mocoso le dijeron todo en su casa pero nadie posee las razones del por qué.

Y por eso Kero no podía explicarme, por eso no debía enojarme con él aunque me muriera de ganas por desquitarme con una mínima parte del mundo. Quería deshacerme de todo lo que había en mí, especialmente renovar sentimientos viejos por nuevos, empezar de cero. Yo no quería, sin embargo, que las pocas cosas que me quedaban desaparecieran también de mi lado, entregándome de forma más completa a la soledad a la que siempre tuve temor y ahora me esperaba con una sonrisa de Cheshire de lado a lado.

Como pude inspiré suficiente aire para hablar, intentando ver a mi compañero de cuarto entre las lágrimas que me nublaban la vista, el sabor salado del llanto que ya conocía bastante bien, pudo colarse en cuanto abrí la boca para dejar salir una súplica lastimera que me aseguraría que al menos alguien estaba conmigo porque así lo había decidido.

—Tú no me mentirías, ¿verdad?

Escucharme tan lastimada fue una experiencia aterradora.

Se acercó y me palmeó la cabeza, yo apreté los ojos e hipé- —Nunca, pequeña— sentenció.

Luego me dijo algo más: —Si tienes que llorar, hazlo. A veces hace falta y nada puede impedírtelo.

Fue como activar un interruptor, abrir una llave o dar rienda suelta a una tempestad tras abrir alguna puerta. Terminé gimiendo con todo lo que había dentro de mí, cada triste grito y cada lágrima, mi amigo contemplando mi tristeza y atragantándose con la propia, evitando sumar su propia preocupación al maremoto de abatimiento que ahora destrozaba mi alma.

No. Dolor no era lo que quería sentir, no más. No quería creer que lo que había vivido era una mentira. Era masoquista recordar sus besos y caricias, sus escasas palabras, sus ojos penetrantes indagando en lo más profundo de mi corazón, la felicidad del momento que se escurría entre mis dedos como agua que fluye. Como las lágrimas que de mí se escapaban.

Lo más triste era que mientras abrazaba mi pobre y desgastada almohada solo podía sentir los brazos de Shaoran rodeándome, su aroma quemándome la nariz y su voz profunda diciéndome, a diferencia de Kero, que llorar no me serviría de nada y que, como siempre, debía creer que para el final del día todo iba a estar bien.

Para cuando acabó esa jornada, o las que pudiesen pasar aunque no fue más de una, misteriosamente nadie tocó a mi puerta y simplemente me dejaron ser, supongo que haberle dicho a Tōya que me dejaran tranquila había sido un buen indicio. No había conseguido otra cosa que quedarme sin lágrimas y lograr que mi esponjosa almohada se convirtiera en un trapo viejo que bien pude encontrar debajo de un puente cualquiera en un día de lluvia. Anhelaba el silencio, creí que haberme quedado sin llanto era el silencio que buscaba, uno que impulsaría el mutismo interior. Con lo que no conté es que ese silencio se sentiría tan pesado y aplastante que era difícil respirar, abandonada en la soledad de la que intentaba escapar y los rayos del sol de la tarde golpeándome la espalda, simplemente no tenía la valentía de querer enfrentar la luz y me había parecido que contemplar el amarillo envejecido de las paredes de mi habitación era menos doloroso que cualquier otra cosa.

_¿Qué esperas de mí? Lo siento, pero no existe valentía que pueda ayudarme a enfrentar esta confusión. La voz que llama y dice que debo rendirme es más fuerte que nunca. Después de todo yo decidí ser una humana como los demás._

Y los humanos sufren, pierden, mienten, se dejan engañar. Humanos como yo han sido advertidos de este sufrimiento, del advenimiento de lo inevitable y el irremediable final en el que una tal Caperucita queda a su suerte en la mitad de un bosque nuboso, la noche oscura sobre sí, no hay luna alguna que ilumine el camino y ha perdido la luz que llevaba en sí para andar.

_Creo que debo dejar de luchar._

—Mirar a la pared no hará que se vea mejor.

De alguna forma mi mejor amiga había terminado materializada en mi cuarto, mi instinto suplicándome que me escondiera bajo las sábanas, mi sentido común apelando porque intentara verle y encontrar de momento una conexión con la realidad. Por razones que aún ignoro, el sentido común ganó la batalla y mis ojos faltos de expresión terminaron fijos en ella, quien dejó de estar sonriente con su comentario no tan ingenioso para mostrarme la expresión maternal que solo aparecía cuando de verdad estaba preocupada.

—¿Cancelaron tu ensayo de hoy? — Me excusé, mi voz sonó diminuta.

—No. Pero no creerías que eso iba a detenerme, ¿o sí? Es una pequeñez.

Mi falacia era una pequeñez, no que desperdiciara un día por mi causa.

—Necesitas de mí, Sakura, y no voy a dejar que me saques como lo hiciste con el pobre Kero.

Volteé a verlo y simplemente se encogió de hombros. —No la llamé, sé que es lo que piensas. Pero me preguntó cómo estabas al llegar.

—Lamento haberte…— no supe cómo poner una verdadera cara de excusa—. No debí…

Kero sonrió, su gesto me sorprendió al ser natural y genuino. —No hace falta que te disculpes, yo entiendo.

De haber podido sonreír lo habría hecho desde el fondo de mi desleído corazón, agradeciendo a ambos siempre estar ahí para mí, cuando los demás parecen haberme dejado atrás o simplemente no interesarse en lo absoluto. Pero como no pude hacerlo tuvieron que conformarse con lo poco que mis ojos dejaban ver después de tanta tristeza.

Lo único que Tomoyo hizo entonces fue apoderarse del inferior de mi cama y sentarse, invitándome con ambas manos a acercarme como un gato receloso a acomodarse en el regazo de su dueño. ¿Qué opciones tenía sino aquello? El único refugio seguro que alguien me brindaba cuando no era capaz de hallarme siquiera a mí misma. Tanteando las cobijas deshechas logré llegar a su encuentro y acomodó mi cabeza sobre sus piernas con una facilidad apenas imaginable, sin verla pude sentir cómo intentaba arreglarme el cabello, uno que ya debía ser una maraña perfecta para ser hábitat de un ave salvaje. No dijo nada, se dedicó a peinar mi cabeza con sus finos dedos y a acompasar mi respiración haciendo que la propia fuera más fuerte. Quizá estaba hiperventilando y no me había dado cuenta.

—¿Qué debo hacer? — Cuestioné al aire.

¿Quedarme sin hacer nada? ¿Pretender que no había pasado nada? ¿Aceptar las cosas fingiendo que estaba bien? ¿Aceptar las cosas sabiendo que estaba mal? ¿Dejar de sentir? ¿Alejar a Shaoran?

—¿Qué quieres hacer? — Contraatacó mi amiga.

Yo quería…saber que algo, lo que sea, existía, que en algún momento hice algo por mí misma. No quería regresar a la mentira que antes vivía, siendo una felicidad enmascarada de dulce y caramelos, pero tampoco quería dejar ir mis sentimientos del todo.

¿Por qué? Porque era una masoquista, así como ahora era evidente que me había encantado llorar incansablemente por horas, probablemente sin dormir o sumergida en un estado de catatonia. Porque yo deseaba seguir queriendo y probablemente debería empezar de cero, construir de nuevo los cimientos que me habían hecho querer y desear durante los últimos años.

Dios. Habían sido años de lo mismo, de no saber qué pasaba a mí alrededor, víctima de un mal chiste de la vida.

—No es justo— evadí—, no quiero lidiar con esto.

—Pero tú estabas segura de lo que sentías por él, te llevó mucho tiempo descubrirlo…

—Pero es que nada me asegura que no fui todo el tiempo víctima de esto.

De la nada, Kero dejó salir un suspiro lánguido y no pude evitar fijar mis ojos en él, esperando que sin tener que hablar para pedir por su palabra, me explicara lo que su atormentada reacción dejó escapar.

—A Clow le gustaban mucho los juegos— pareció recordar—, a veces no sabías si estaba hablando en serio o era una de sus bromas. Era detestable cuando hacía eso.

Yo sonreí. —Pero esto no es culpa de Clow, ya me has dicho que él no sabía nada. Lo único que me queda por creer es que es el…¿destino?

Ponerlo en duda porque era algo demasiado grande como para querer combatirlo. La cuestión estaba en que tampoco quería combatirlo del todo.

—El mocoso no debe estar pasándolo más sencillo…— su comentario mordaz me atravesó como una punzada en el pecho. Tomoyo lo notó y me apretó un hombro pidiéndome que mantuviera la compostura.

¿Qué había de cierto en aquello? No había reflexionado en cómo tendría que ser todo este asunto para Shaoran. La forma en la que vinieron sus palabras había sido, como siempre fría, pero también había sido demasiado triste como para pretender que no le había causado algún conflicto. En un principio creí que era la simple imposición de todo este embrollo cósmico, encerrado en su egoísmo y su perspectiva propia, dejándome a mí y a lo que pudiera pasarme atrás, cual si no importara.

¿Pero y si su tristeza era causa de otra cosa? Como el…dejarme a mí. Como el temor a perderme justamente por lo que me estaba pasando. El dudar de la naturaleza de sus acciones y palabras, de la pureza de lo que aparentemente lo tenía atado a mí, más allá de una obligación impuesta por un ente poderoso sin rostro, poniéndonos juntos en algún lugar del espacio bien fuera para querernos como mofa o para simplemente dejarnos ser, viviendo como dos esporas de polvo que no merecían estar solas y debían encontrar a alguien más.

En ese caso, ¿por qué Shaoran? ¿Por qué no pudo ser alguien más? Alguien que no significara tanto para mí como para estar desgarrándome el corazón en dos.

—Escucha— Tomoyo había saltado de nuevo con su elocuencia inhumana—, no entiendo del todo, honestamente no sé si pueda hacerlo alguna vez pero tienes que mirarlo con otra perspectiva, porque tú quieres a Li, ¿verdad?— Dudé, pero terminé asintiendo—. En ese caso, ¿por qué crees que pudo haber sido él? No tomes mi palabra por sentado pero alguien que custodia debe ser valiente, astuto, paciente, entregado, con un corazón noble y sobre todo, de firme decisión.

Kero dejó salir una risa que me pareció demasiado fuera de lugar. —¿Entonces crees eso de mí?

Tomoyo regresó la risa como respuesta. —Por supuesto.

¿Podemos regresar al punto en el que tenía el corazón en la mano porque, a pesar de que las palabras de Tomoyo hacían ver a Shaoran como el mejor ser humano de la tierra, yo estaba demasiado asustada de no poder vivir conmigo misma? Tan egoísta y presuntuoso como aquello sonara.

—No sé qué hacer. ¿Qué puede asegurarme que no voy a sentirme de la misma forma otra vez?

Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de continuar queriendo y de encontrar un camino sin salida nuevamente. Quería creer en mis mentiras pero temía que pudieran lastimarme. Irónico, estúpido, pero entendible.

—Es evidente que no vas a poder dejar a Li fuera de tu vida, Sakura— seria, mi amiga habló como si no existiera ningún tipo de conexión entre nosotras, tan fría y distante como pudo—, así que lo único que puedes hacer es decidir cómo quieres que esté en ella. Puedes hacer que sea fácil o tormentoso— suspiré. Ella había dejado de peinarme el cabello—. Porque yo estoy segura de que impuesto o no, su decisión o no, él no va a dejarte ir tan fácil.

No podría deshacerme de Shaoran.

_¿Quiero hacerlo del todo?_

—Te diré otra cosa— me advirtió obligándome a abandonar su regazo e inyectándome, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, temor al contemplar sus ojos violáceos viéndome con una severidad que excedía mis expectativas—, tienes que decidir rápido.

¿Por qué debería? No es como si el universo colapsara a mí alrededor como pequeños fragmentos de un vidrio que se ha quebrado y amenaza con arrebatarle la vida a cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino.

—Meiling y yo hemos organizado una pequeña reunión para…aligerar las cosas— siempre encontraría la forma más inusual de enmendar las situaciones, forzándome a hacer lo que no quería más rápido de lo que debiera, sin compasión ni reparar en lo difícil que me resultaba—. Sakura, no me gusta verte en este estado y no voy a permitir que pierdas una oportunidad de volver a ser tú misma. Li pasará por ti mañana para llevarte a mi casa y será mejor que ambos se aparezcan por ahí.

Ya tenía suficiente con lo que lidiar como para que se me impusiera un límite de tiempo.

_Al mal paso darle prisa, ¿verdad?_ Advirtió cortante mi conciencia, dejándome sentada mirando al vacío entre mi cabeza y el suelo bajo mis pies, sintiendo el frío de su desnudez.

No sé por qué razón Yukito vino a mi mente, quizá por lo que Tomoyo me había dicho antes sobre él, pero además de lo circunstancial, mi mente quiso divagar entre esos recuerdos que ya no eran tan dolorosos en los que me había hecho cuestionarme a mí misma, indagar en lo profundo de mi corazón y en lo mucho que había esperado por él. En el giro más súbito recordé cómo me había prometido que si esa persona especial me hacía llorar, él le daría su merecido…sonreí con nostalgia al imaginarlo frente a Shaoran intentando reclamarle por mis lágrimas, una escena que difícilmente tendría lugar en algún futuro…a pesar de no ser la primera vez que esa_ persona especial _había causado mi llanto y de que lo poco de autoestima que quedaba en mí clamaba a gritos que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar, ya que yo no podría hacerlo.

Y en la misma justa tarde mi persona especial me había prometido que lo encontraría algún día, ese ser humano que Yukito había llamado como "la persona que me amaría más que nadie", ambos intentando aferrarme a la idea del amor incondicional, puro, sin alguna clase de falacia como la del primer enamoramiento, y había vivido tanto tiempo cegada por ese ideal, feliz por haber alcanzado dicho cariño, que ahora era simplemente imposible pensar que era una imposición.

Mi corazón dolía.

Yukito también me había dicho alguna vez que una de las cosas que más le habían causado temor fue saber que él era una identidad falsa, que por esa razón sus recuerdos, sentimientos y proyectos carecían de validez, y que aún así mi hermano le había hecho creer que mientras alguien más los considerara como reales y valiosos, lo eran. Es decir, cuando alguien te ha confiado que tu existencia, por más falacia de la vida que pudiera ser, era importante para él, cada latido de tu corazón tenía una justificación, una razón de ser, y tú mismo no tendrías que hacer nada más excepto seguir siendo quien eres por aquel que te ha dado motivos para vivir.

Pero Shaoran parecía tan dubitativo como yo. ¿Podría darme motivos para que mi corazón continuara latiendo por su causa?

Su voz vino a mí en un recuerdo claro como el cristal.

_Estoy seguro de que lo encontrarás._

Mi persona especial, ya la había encontrado.

"_Estoy seguro de que me encontrarás."_

Te encontré, ¿hacia dónde debemos ir ahora? Si te soy honesta quisiera seguirte hasta lo profundo de un abismo, pero tendrías que prometerme que jamás dejarás mi mano, que me conducirás a través de lo tenebroso y que al final del camino aún vas a sonreírme como en los días en los que todo era más sencillo y feliz.

Yo quiero creerte.

_**-.-**_

_Tiempo después hubo que encontrar a quien el emperador desposara, aconsejado por sus hombres decidió contraer matrimonio con la hija de un general muy respetado de su propio ejército, aquello dándole estabilidad a su país, cargando esta mujer con la fama de ser muy hermosa y deseada._

_El día de la boda, en el que vería por primera vez a la joven, el emperador descubrió el velo y se encontró con que en el precioso rostro de la mujer había una cicatriz en su frente producto de un peculiar evento del pasado, algo que él mismo había causado._

-.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>_ ¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal les ha tratado el capítulo? A mí me deja un sabor agridulce, muchísimo más que el anterior, empezando por el título del mismo que ha causado gran conmoción en mí y en mi beta, a quien debo agradecer muchísimo en esta ocasión, pues hay muchos apartes que son de su autoría y sin ellos habría sido imposible continuar escribiendo el capítulo.

Me disculpo por la tardía actualización, ha habido muchísimos factores que quizá no deseen oír -y muchos son intrínsecamente personales-, pero ahora DEBO disculparme por las probablemente seguras próximas tardanzas en actualizar. ¿La razón? He conseguido un trabajo, ¡finalmente!, y por dicho motivo no sé qué tanto tiempo disponga para escribir dedicadamente los próximos capítulos que, a modo de chisme, se vendrán algo más intensos y con las respuestas que nos hacen falta hasta el día de hoy. Espero que sepan entenderlo.

Gracias a quienes han seguido la historia y se han tomado un tiempo para dejar opiniones a través de un review. Les recuerdo que pueden revisar _sam-ely-ember. blogspot .com_ para encontrar información adicional de la historia y las respuestas a reviews anónimos que he tenido por ahí.

Si has dejado un review en algún capítulo anterior y no lo he respondido, quizá debas disculparme también, es algo difícil regresar en la historia e intentar solventar dudas sin arruinar la historia, así que será mejor si recibo sus opiniones más recientes de ser el caso.

Recuerden visitar también _hoshinogadian .tumblr .com_ para más sorpresas.

Un abrazo muy grande y nos veremos en una próxima entrega.


	12. XI: The Unnamed Feeling

**Hoshi no Gadian  
><strong>**Capítulo 11:** _"The Unnamed Feeling"_

* * *

><p>No hay sonidos, palabras o reclamación alguna. Es una sensación de nerviosismo y anticipación, poniéndome a la expectativa de que algo ocurra, pero la quietud se mantiene eterna. Estamos el lobo y yo, sentados uno frente a otro separados por algunos pasos, mirándonos con calma sin atrevernos si quiera a respirar, quebrando entonces el mutismo que parece tan propicio después de muchísimos encuentros abruptos.<p>

Sus ojos rubí me son inquietantes, pero mantengo el pensamiento para mí misma. Él parece leer mi mente, sin embargo, y enseña los dientes como si los de su clase pudiesen esbozar una sonrisa.

—Bienvenida— dice. Agacha la cabeza cual si reverenciara dándome la entrada a su hogar: la oscuridad, la boca del lobo.

_**-.-**_

_**(Meiling)**_

Ese día iba a llover. O al menos las nubes grises que me persiguieron desde temprano hicieron que lo creyera así. Había salido a recorrer un poco el lugar a pesar de que apenas había salido el sol y realmente no hacía falta nada en casa, necesité encontrar una excusa como harina faltante u otra estupidez para escapar del humor lúgubre que se había asentado con creces desde hacía unos dos días. Era intoxicante y pasar más tiempo ahí del que debiera lo estaba convirtiendo en una fuente de enfermedad, al menos para mí.

Pero no pude aguantar mucho de ese gélido viento que venía de la mano con la grisácea nube tras mis pasos y me vi forzada a regresar antes de lo que pude pronosticar, esperando inútilmente por que el ambiente fuera más llevadero y no me sofocara de forma tan hostil como venía haciéndolo. Cuando abrí la puerta del apartamento y me adentré en un par de pasos, supe que había estado equivocada.

Él no lo había notado pero estaba más ausente de lo normal, recordándome muchísimo la época cuando éramos pequeños en Hong Kong y apenas abría la boca para pronunciar palabra. Su regresión me tenía muy consternada pero ya me había dejado claro, al menos con sus posturas, que no quería ninguna reclamación al respecto y yo no pretendía quebrar su masoquista estado de quietud, a pesar de querer hacerlo a costa de mi propio perjuicio. Y qué mejor momento sino ese mismo cuando le vi absorto contemplando, por diezmillonésima vez, la ciudad a través del ventanal que daba hacia afuera, tanto que quise plantarme a su espalda, darle la vuelta y abofetearle para lograr que su cerebro se acomodara en el sitio correcto.

Pero dejé las excusas que había comprado en la mesa y me senté cerca antes de abrir la boca para hablar.

—¿Lo conseguiste?

Dudo que lograra dormir en algún momento. Me había dicho que era cuestión de esperar y que él se había preparado, pero la verdad le pateó como a un cachorro indefenso bajo la lluvia y lo había sumergido en una catatonia que yo quería considerar clínica. Dicha cuestión provocó que entrenara como obseso en alguna cuestión que yo aún no lograba entender pero que el misterioso y rarito amigo inglés que tenían había enviado como algún eslabón de salvación. Por una parte me preocupaba su agotamiento cada vez más evidente y perjudicial, pero agradecía que eso le sacara de cama y le mantuviera haciendo algo más que lamentarse por su vida.

Shaoran no me miró. Su atención seguía cautiva por la ciudad que comenzaba a bañarse de un frío sol de inicios de otoño, no sé qué mierda había tan interesante en ella como para evitar que me dirigiera palabra, al menos una primera vez en un día. Vi cómo tomó un respiro largo al ensanchar la espalda y los hombros rítmicamente, supe que recién había regresado por cómo iba vestido, esa camisa blanca que le dejaba ver los brazos era más vieja que mi pijama favorito y solo la usaba cuándo hacía deporte o algo similar.

Idiota. Debió haber descansado un poco.

De pronto asintió y, aún sin entender qué estaba intentando alcanzar, me sentí feliz porque al menos algo le salió bien. Fuera lo que fuera.

—Deberías cambiarte de ropa si no piensas dormir— le advertí—, en cualquier momento voy a patearte fuera de aquí para que vayas por Kinomoto, no voy a permitir que escapes o lo postergues más de lo que hiciste hasta ahora.

Suspiró aún dándome la espalda. Cómo olvidar la mirada asesina que me dio cuando comenté lo que Daidōji había planeado, el hecho de que yo le ayudara a conseguir su propósito fue claramente implícito y para él fue similar a una traición en tiempos de guerra. A mí no me gustaban sus métodos, supuse que era algo mutuo, pero por cómo se estaban dando las cosas esperaba que lograra entender que la presión a veces es necesaria con un cabezota como él. Si lo sabría yo siendo un poco igual.

—Meiling... ¿por qué sigues aquí? — oí que cuestionó con voz ronca.

Crucé los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyé mi cabeza en ellos, no aparté la mirada de su figura a contraluz en la ventana en ningún momento.

Para ser honesta era una pregunta que yo estaba empezando a hacerme. Shaoran era…bueno, "mejor amigo" es el término que más se acerca a lo que era para mí, y por dicha razón estuve dispuesta a combatir en cielo, mar y tierra contra cualquier cosa que se impusiera en su camino, quisiera él mi ayuda o no. Pero luego eso ya no fue suficiente, a pesar de ser muy importante, porque lo que yo pudiese estar atravesando no sería ni la cuarta parte de lo que él pudo pasar.

Quizá era porque quería sentirme valiente otra vez, encontrar una excusa idiota para hacer algo que no me atrevería a hacer en otras circunstancias, sentirme ¿…viva? Era difícil de saber pues era la primera cosa _emocionante_ que ocurría en años. Lástima que fuera una verdadera mierda.

Quizá era porque él necesitaba un apoyo cuando decidió irse de cabeza sin pensárselo mucho, fuera consciente o no de eso a mí no me importaba, entendía que la situación le cegara parcialmente y dejara de ver que no tendría cómo hacer las cosas solo a pesar de empeñarse en hacerlo a toda costa. Quizá era porque era celosa y egoísta y creía que la única que podía ser dicho pilar de soporte era yo.

—No he juzgado ni preguntado por tus acciones— le dije—, no es justo que quieras saber mis motivos. Quiero hacerlo y es todo, ¿vale?

De esa forma nuestra relación era justa y no ahondaríamos en lo que pensaba o quería el otro, nos dedicaríamos en cambio a permanecer cerca sin razón aparente.

—Bien— respondió. Dejó de ser una estatua y se encerró en el baño sin decirme nada más.

Su tono había sido tan triste que, cuando lo tuve fuera de vista, sumergí el rostro entre mis brazos cruzados esperando que la oscuridad lograra ablandar lo melancólico del asunto. Así como esperé que hiciera más sencillo el respirar, porque todavía me costaba mucho permanecer de una pieza con Shaoran tan cerca, a pesar de haber decidido que esa sería mi forma de olvidar, una terapia de shock en carne viva.

Dejé mi madriguera improvisada y decidí que sería bueno cocinar algo para desayunar, siendo evidente que yo era la única medio cuerda por ahí.

Solía ser el tipo de persona que no se puede tomar las cosas con calma y mucho menos a la ligera. Es decir, con frecuencia me hallaba atrapada en circunstancias que se llevaban lo mejor de mí, la paciencia se agotaba en un parpadeo y terminaba arrojando cosas y maldiciones por el aire. A menudo acuñaba la culpa a los demás, a todos en realidad por ser demasiado idiotas y conformistas, ineptos que casi siempre desperdician mi tiempo cual si ignoraran que cada instante es valioso y debes entregarlo todo, probarte capaz, ser imparable, vivir y vencer.

Pero si algo me habían enseñado las últimas semanas era que la paciencia no pelea con nadie, pensar antes de hablar es una decisión sabia para aquel que algo espera y que hasta en el momento más hostil prevalecerás si te mantienes en tus cabales. Ver, escuchar, _sentir_ una tras otra las metidas de pata de Shaoran me estaba destrozando poco a poco, pero solo logró hacerme ver que tenía razón y que no me pondría como escudo kamikaze para impedirle cometer más errores. Tendría que verlo caer hasta un profundo abismo después de haber presenciado el horrible camino que lo había llevado al mismo, mi única misión sería tenderle la mano cuando decidiera levantarse por propia voluntad.

Y arrojarlo fuera de casa para que no diera paso hacia atrás, porque ya no era el chico que escaparía del problema, ahora parecía que fuera caminando como los cangrejos, indeciso.

Lo peor del asunto es que no era su culpa aunque quisieran hacerle creer lo contrario. Por esa razón, y porque no soy capaz de olvidar las cosas de un día para otro, me tenía cabreada todo lo que le estaba pasando, no era suficiente con tener que buscar su lugar en el universo a base de mierdas mágicas, su familia le había dado la espalda cuando más le hacía falta. ¿En serio? Eso podría perdonárselo a cualquiera pero no a quienes habíamos dejado atrás, al menos temporalmente.

A Shaoran no le gustaba hablar de eso porque su madre estaba en medio, pero esa estupidez de consejo integrado por los más ancianos y/o importantes de la casa Li era un pretexto arcaico en una modernidad aplastante. Yo no le veía mayor cuestión excepto cuidar de aquellos que, como él, vinieron como paquete todo incluido, a la magia por supuesto me refiero, porque como su herencia era una gran responsabilidad. Aún así eso no le daba el derecho a nadie a hacer lo que hicieron, no sin una explicación que dejara satisfecho a todo el mundo.

Después de un rato todo estuvo listo en la mesa y Shaoran, sin haberle llamado, apareció con un aspecto más saludable, mientras yo agradecía a una supuesta telepatía nos dedicamos a comer en silencio. Amargo silencio que me enloquecía casi tanto como su expresión ausente. Podía ser un verdadero niñato cuando le daba la gana, convirtiéndome en el adulto responsable de casa que le grita en cara lo que ha hecho mal cuando no quiere hacer caso. Yo no quería ese papel a pesar de estar interpretándolo más de la cuenta últimamente, muchas gracias.

—No hará falta que me _patees _fuera— su voz me obligó a levantar la vista y encontrar una versión más viva de su rostro que me hizo llenar de esperanza—, yo mismo lo haré si hace falta.

Iría por su cuenta, porque era lo que debía hacer. Eso estaba muchísimo mejor.

—Pero me iré desde ahora— acotó una vez su plato estuvo vacío—, quiero caminar un rato.

Conteniendo la desesperación que me provocó el que no quisiera regalarse un mínimo rato de descanso, asentí y contemplé en silencio cómo se levantaba y caminaba hacia el pasillo antes de salir.

—¿Estás bien? — Quise saber.

—Lo estoy.

Le miré inquisitiva. —Xiao Lang…

— Trataré de estarlo— se corrigió.

Y me dejó sola una vez más.

Anduve un rato sin hacer nada que me pidiera demasiado esfuerzo o concentración absoluta, mirando cosas por aquí y por allá, revisando los libros que había pedido, buscando entre mi equipaje, mi ropa, pasando el tiempo porque sí, para no pensar y para no contagiarme del humor general. Comí algo más sobre el medio día y me encaminé al lugar que se mostraba como único refugio salvo en esa tormenta. Daidōji me recibió de brazos abiertos y esa enorme sonrisa que aparecía cada vez que salía a mi encuentro. Me condujo con su parsimonia característica a través de los pasillos y antes de poder darme cuenta ya estaba inmiscuida en las mil y un órdenes que daba a diestra y siniestra, asegurándose de tener todo preparado para su pequeña reunión.

Sus peticiones eran llevadas a cabalidad por el mar de mujeres que le acompañaban casi todo el tiempo y supuse que su madre no se habría negado a lo que quisiera realizar si se encontraba tan a gusto modificando uno de los jardines de su amplia mansión para que pareciera un encuentro de campamento cualquiera. Y debía admitirlo, estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo.

—Invité a su hermano y a Tsukishiro también— me dejó saber—, creo que también les puede ayudar el estar aquí.

—Preocupada por todos, como es usual— bromeé.

Estábamos sentadas en el césped mirando la madera seca, todavía apagada, frente a nosotras formando un perfecto triángulo cobijando madera más pequeña.

—Y por ti también. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Su acusación me dejó en silencio por un rato, pensando. Dentro de las muchas cosas que ya había resuelto y descubierto sobre y para mí misma, recordé la conversación que tuve con mis padres al venir. Creo que no hubo negativa de su parte al ver mi determinación pero fueron claros al advertirme que no podría regresar a Japón hasta que no terminara la universidad. Y eso Shaoran no lo sabía. Es decir que en cuanto pusiera medio pie en el avión de ida se regresaban conmigo el apoyo, la motivación de ayudar y cuanta buena intención pudiera tener. Quizá el momento estaba cerca y eso a mí me estaba enloqueciendo.

—Trabajo en ello— respondí, ella asintió y continuamos en silencio.

Creo que ambas estábamos nerviosas, esperando que las cosas salieran bien haciendo todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos, intentando hacer la vida ligera para los demás, no porque fuera nuestra obligación o si cual intentásemos expiar alguna clase de pecado. Pecados como odiar con creces a quien estuviera desatando toda esta miseria sin dar su brazo a torcer, dándonos más problemas de los que podíamos controlar.

Estaba de verdad enojada con el mundo, estaba de verdad enojada porque no podía ver que Shaoran era feliz, estaba enojada por ser quien era yo y hacer lo que hacía todos los días, estaba enojada por no poder hacer las veces de ciega y terminar siempre histérica por todo y todos mientras intentaba entrenar la paciencia.

Estaba enojada por no poder olvidarlo todo de la noche a la mañana.

—¿Has hablado con Kinomoto? — Inquirí captando su dispersa atención de inmediato—, ¿está mejor?

—Intenta. Creo…que todos lo intentamos.

Intentar, tal y como respirar, vivir, como aceptar que no había escape de lo que estaba pasando, no había cómo voltear la página y pretender que, al abrir los ojos la mañana siguiente, todo cambiaría de inmediato para mejor. ¿Cómo es que, justo nosotros, terminamos enredados en todo este cuento? De los cientos de miles de millones de personas en el mundo éramos nosotros quienes debían acarrear con todo, y siendo así las cosas no éramos distintos de Shaoran, atados por las circunstancias y lo que alguien más decidió que debía suceder.

—Y Shaoran también— agregué antes de darle tiempo a que preguntara lo evidente—, no ha dormido mucho y para ser honesta no pensé que fuera a tomarlo tan…mal. Pero supongo que debí esperar eso.

Así como todos debíamos esperar a que Kinomoto hiciera su resolución, porque solo era cuestión de tiempo, nadie que tuviera dos dedos de frente podría decir que tomaría la salida negativa y que faltaría al compromiso impuesto para antes de la puesta de sol. Al menos yo esperaba que se apareciera.

—¿Crees que vengan? — Quise saber, porque de faltar Kinomoto, Shaoran tampoco iba a asomar su cabeza.

—Quiero creer— esperanzada, elevó la mirada al cielo—, y si no, habrá que planear otro encuentro, ¿verdad?

Contemplándola, una sonrisa espontánea se me hizo en el rostro y tuve que hablar. —Supongo que tienes razón.

El cielo se había despejado y mi temor por la lluvia se disipó de momento, dándole cabida a un nuevo temor, solo que este estaba mezclado con expectativa y esperanza.

_**-.- **_

_**(Sakura)**_

Kero había salido para estar en casa de Tomoyo antes que nadie, creí que se excusaría en ver qué ofrecerían para comer pero con la mayor sinceridad que había en sí terminó admitiendo que me daría la soledad que necesitaba, dándome palabras de aliento y recordándome que ya había encontrado fortaleza para encarar lo que venía. Habíamos pasado un buen rato de la noche anterior hablando de cosas circunstanciales, un claro intento de ambos por mantenernos cuerdos y ausentes de lo que ocurría, pero en algún punto de la conversación me había recordado que hasta ese día no habíamos tenido las cosas fáciles y que si él había hecho espacio en su paciencia para que el_ mocoso_ tuviera lugar, yo debería hacer lo mismo.

Para ser honesta, toda la concentración estaba puesta en lo que quería decir, eso era que había hecho una resolución en la que los títulos y responsabilidades de guardián y ama importarían menos que nada, que después de mucho dudar y flaquear, había decidido continuar aferrada a lo que me había dado vida los últimos años y que de ninguna forma dejaría escapar lo que a ambos nos había costado tanto.

Hubiese sido un excelente momento para tener a una figura materna conmigo, alguien que me aconsejara y me cobijara, alguien a quien pudiera preguntar: ¿por qué estoy tan afligida? ¿Por qué huí en vez de enfrentarlo? ¿Estuvo mal hacer lo que hice? Porque parecía estar actuando como alguien completamente diferente, no como la chica que creía ser y que había prometido ser más segura de sí misma. Tomoyo había intentado suplir ese rol pero, a pesar de estar profundamente agradecida por su actuar, de alguna forma parecía que estuviera inconcluso. Y eso me apenaba con ella.

Porque bien todo podría ser un sueño, como esos que mi consciencia se negaba a recordar al despertar cada día, una ilusión que no podría tocar con las manos pero que mi corazón sentiría tan ferviente que me dejaría con la respiración atrapada a medio camino, un corazón desbocado y la sensación de que las falacias vendrían por mí para quedarse conmigo. Pero eso no tendría por qué ser malo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué había si aquella falacia buscaba aferrarse a mí porque era mi felicidad? Porque era lo que yo buscaba a pesar de no saberlo del todo, un sueño que me mantendría con vida tanto como mis ilusiones lo permitieran.

Había decidido que, siendo real o no, un sueño tangible o no, yo iba a continuar queriéndolo sin importar los motivos de ese sentimiento.

No tenía las fuerzas para dejarle ir por completo. Fue claro para mí al sentirme tan afectada por su presencia, por sus palabras, por su tono entristecido y por la punzada que me perforó el corazón cuando encontré su mirada pasiva mientras me derrumbaba. Lloré tanto como cualquiera puede hacerlo y eso solo me hizo ver lo evidente, lo mismo que mi padre había intentado decir, lo mismo que Tomoyo sí dijo con palabras expresas y lo mismo que el destino encontraba tan divertido de distorsionar: no podía dejarle ir y definitivamente no quería hacerlo.

Eso resultó en la horrible situación de tener que atender el timbre de la puerta aún vistiendo mi pijama rosa pálido de dos piezas, el cabello a medio peinar y el pequeño abrigo fucsia que cogí a último momento, pero en medio del desastre que habían sido las últimas dos jornadas eso parecía estar más a lugar que fuera de sitio. Había sido horrible porque, a pesar de albergar una pequeña esperanza de que no fuera así, quien me vio en tal estado no fue otro sino Shaoran, apenas mirándome bajo el marco de la puerta y sin decir una sola palabra. Un pequeño instante de vergüenza seguido por una fría invitación para entrar de lleno a mi casa.

Maldije la hora en la que pasé más tiempo mirando al vacío intentando ordenar mi cabeza que en reparar cuán desaliñada lucía. O mejor, ordenar la habitación, para hacer algo productivo en vez de parecer muerto viviente.

Cuando entró dejó su chaqueta de lado y se apoderó de una esquina del sofá. Yo, temiendo por parecer demasiado ansiosa e incluso imprudente, terminé sentándome en el extremo opuesto sin decir nada, contemplando con expresión ausente el suelo que entonces pisaban mis pies. El asiento parecía demasiado estrecho para contener ambas figuras sentadas paralelamente una junto a otra, irónicamente, la brecha que había entre nosotros se sentía tan abismal que fácilmente podría tardar varios días en llegar hasta él. Con la mirada gacha y las manos escondidas entre las piernas, me sentí tan desconectada del mundo como un autista podría estarlo, alguna cosa cerrándome la percepción, especialmente la habilidad de escuchar claramente. Solo pude concentrarme en el sonido de mi propia respiración, menos que acompasada, intentando abrirse paso en el abismo que suponía ese espacio entre mi corazón y mi cerebro.

Igual que antes, en blanco.

Podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí, divagando, esperando encontrar respuestas en las palabras que estaba callando y la confusión que suponía permanecer en ese lugar cuando ni estaba segura de que aquel fragmento de existencia era cierto. Porque en cualquier caso, todo podría volver a ser un engaño y yo estaría escaleras arriba, enredada entre mis sábanas y mi corazón intentando hallar alguna cosa que acallara el sufrimiento.

_Sakura, ¿no habías dicho ya otra cosa?_

Mejor pretender vivir en un sueño que no vivir nada en lo absoluto, los recuerdos de los sueños, al menos, te acompañarán hasta que lo permitas, buenos o malos, se quedarán atascados en tu memoria tanto tiempo como desees, pues un buen deseo puede controlar lo que ocurre cuando no estás del todo consciente. Olvidar no es una opción cuando no quieres hacerlo.

Abrí la boca y me di cuenta de que, por un breve momento, había contenido el aire sin querer y tuve que respirar antes de poder decir cualquier cosa.

—Escucha, yo…— ¿Por dónde empezar?

Habría sido definitivamente más astuto inventar algo que decir antes de dejar la frase a la mitad y parecer más confusa de lo usual. Y aún así, lo más sensato sería ser completamente honesta y hacerle saber el desconcierto que me estaba haciendo trocitos el alma.

—…no creo saber…no creo entenderlo del todo, pero decidí que no me importa.

Cuando levanté el rostro y me contemplé en sus orbes de caramelo noté que mi reflejo no estaba sonriendo, mi expresión era seria, pero bien podría interpretarse como que no creía una palabra de lo que pronunciaba o que era algo que de verdad debía tomarse en consideración, que estaba absolutamente segura de lo que estaba diciendo. La expresión de Shaoran no cambió, continuó siendo esa inmutabilidad del ceño fruncido y la boca sin flexión alguna, demasiado concentrado o demasiado abstraído para comprender lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba de mi cabeza por todas formas?

—Quiero mostrarte algo— dijo.

Lo siguiente que vi fue cómo dio la espalda e intentó quitarse la camisa negra que llevaba ese día.

—¡EH! ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Y como si el espacio en medio no fuera suficiente, me alejé tanto como pude quedando atrapada entre el vacío y el brazo del sofá. Acurrucada.

De todo imaginé menos que haría eso. ¿Qué pasaba por _su _cabeza?

De reojo me contempló expectante y siguió con su tarea. —Tranquila, no es nada de lo que piensas, creo.

Sonrojada de muerte con su suposición y sorprendiéndome a mí misma con teorías que no deberían estar surgiendo en mi cabeza, a pesar de contar con recientes antecedentes que le darían cabida en el presente, contemplé su torso desnudo conforme la prenda abandonó su sitio, cubriendo ahora apenas sus brazos. Se giró lo suficiente para que pudiera contemplar su hombro derecho y en cuanto mis ojos descubrieron su doloroso secreto se nublaron de lágrimas en acto reflejo, distorsionando la ya tétrica imagen de una marca conocida tatuada con dolor, casi con fuego, sobre su piel.

_Mi insignia._

Un ardor doloroso me invadió las entrañas, algún sitio de mi conciencia intentando pobremente recrear lo que él debió sufrir cuando apareció la marca, porque era claro que no había sido por autonomía, una decisión tomada. Se había apoderado de sí con una tiranía de terror, misma que amenazaba con hacerme quebrar en llanto una vez que el nudo en mi garganta fuese demasiado grande como para desatarlo con calma o poder pasarle al tragar pesado. Más fuego, más fuego y más dolor mientras parecía hipnotizada por el círculo aquel que pareció entonces más ajeno que nunca.

¿Y qué hacer? Estática en el sito, esperando a que una fuerza divina tuviera compasión de mí y me permitiera mover músculo alguno, sentí el escozor propio de la culpabilidad y de querer salir corriendo cual si escapar fuera la solución más factible, dejarlo todo atrás conforme los pulmones se casan de pedir oxígeno pero lo siguen exigiendo, las marcas de los pasos que quedan atrás alejándote del miedo inexorable de haber cometido alguna falla colosal.

Quería preguntar tantas cosas…los cómos y porqués siendo apenas las primeras cosas en una eterna lista. Solo estuvo claro que nadie sería tan masoquista para marcarse cual ganado algo con fuego sobre la piel, arrancándose lágrimas y un dolor que incendia hasta querer morir verdaderamente calcinado, porque sería más sencillo que sufrir un ardor apenas más pequeño que la palma de una mano sobre cualquier lugar, en carne viva, probablemente arrojándose al suelo y llorar por clemencia. Cualquier cicatriz, golpe o fractura sería menos caótico que aquello que mis ojos contemplaban.

Pensamientos no tan lejanos de mi propia estupidez preocupándose por marcas menos dolorosas y más llevaderas se hicieron espacio en mi conciencia, avivando el dolor imaginario que se negaba a desaparecer y que definitivamente era la muestra vívida de una culpa que me devoraba desde dentro.

_Cómo lo siento, de verdad, todo tu dolor…por mi causa._

_Mi dolor, por mi causa._

_Todo lo que parece estar fuera de sitio, por mi causa._

No supe cuándo, pero me había acercado tanto que mi mano estaba a punto de rozar la marca…y lo hizo. Él saltó en el sitio cuando sintió mi mano fría contrastar lo cálido de su hombro, las yemas tímida y casi imperceptiblemente recorriendo los trazos de piel oscurecida que tenían un relieve apenas perceptible. Me estremecí y gimoteé sintiendo que había sido yo misma quien había rasgado su piel con dolor, arrasando la piel viva con mis uñas, dejando una cicatriz permanente de la que jamás podría deshacerse, por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo o huir como yo ya había querido.

No tenía como repararlo, cómo sanar, cómo hacer que fuera una mentira igual a lo que era la mentira de nuestras vidas con una atadura que ninguno quiso llevar. No de esa forma. Infligir dolor en ambos sin apenas haber movido las manos.

Era yo no otra sino la villana de la historia.

Ya no tuve fuerzas para luchar conmigo misma y dejé caer mi frente sobre su cálida espalda, sobresaltándolo una vez más. No quedaban tampoco fuerzas para contener el llanto y las lágrimas, dejando salir todo sin represalias ni arrepentimientos, como una niña desprotegida que ha sido abandonada a su suerte en una infinidad oscura a la que ninguna luz podría llegar a buscarla, envuelta por el frío de la soledad y acariciada por una confusión que iba más allá de un "lo intentaré" cualquiera.

—Lo siento, — pude decir entre lágrimas, —no sé cómo puedo…enmendar…

La frase se cortó cuando sentí una lágrima aterrizar en mi boca, dejando el salado sabor como vestigio de su existencia.

Él no negó, no asintió, no hizo nada en lo absoluto.

¿Estaba enojado conmigo? Yo lo entendía, de verdad que lo hacía. Comprendía que quisiera dejarlo todo aquí, poner un punto final en nosotros e ignorar que había alguna fuerza desde la bóveda celeste que nos aprisionaba, forzando una suerte de cariño mutuo y la posibilidad de un "juntos por siempre" que lejos de ser final de historia de hadas estaba. Porque después de todo lo que él había tenido que atravesar yo había sido demasiado egoísta para pensar en su lado de la historia, había tenido miedo y había huido porque no tenía fuerzas para entender ni enfrentar la situación, a pesar de que él había hecho lo mismo en menor medida alguna vez en el pasado. No era ni mejor ni peor, simplemente no era lo correcto.

Lo había alejado avivando sus propios temores y lo más seguro es que nuevamente lastimado decidiría alejarse de aquello que le había causado dolor. De ser así, a pesar de que las cosas no fueran las mismas de ahora en adelante, haría lo que estuviera en mi poder para cambiar esa situación, siendo un tanto masoquista y psicótica para conseguir, de nuevo, algo de su atención para mí, convenciéndolo de cualquier forma para que se quedara conmigo…tuviera que hacerlo o no.

Porque dentro de la mentira que había decidido continuar viviendo, o dentro de la vida forzada que había decidido acoger como propia, yo aún quería a Shaoran y mi corazón clamaba por mantenerlo a mi lado para continuar latiendo, de lo contrario saldría de mi pecho a buscarlo por mar y tierra, dejándome como un cuerpo sin alma ni consciencia, perdido en la inmensidad del espacio.

—Decidí que tampoco me importa— dijo por fin—, decidí que quería llevar la carga conmigo.

Esas palabras abrieron una posibilidad que si bien era remota en mi cabeza en un breve lapso de tiempo, ahora sería una verdad abrumadora: Shaoran estaba dispuesto a cruzar ese desleído y gastado puente de madera que había visto antes entre nosotros para llegar a mí. Para quedarse conmigo tan desesperadamente como yo quería quedarme con él. En el fondo, quizá, no me culpaba por nada y solo yo era autora de tan desfavorable concepto sobre mí misma.

Buscó la mano que aún tocaba su hombro y la tomó para ceñirla sobre su cintura, logrando que lo abrazara y sintiendo su mano apretar la mía con vehemencia.

—¿Sabes por qué? — Continuó hablando—. Porque impuesto o no, lo quiera o no, es lo único que tengo ahora y no quiero cambiarlo en lo absoluto. ¿Sigues creyendo en lo que dije antes? ¿Que…te quería?

_Sí. No fue un sueño, ¿verdad?_

Susurré contra su espalda, ahora traspasando toda su calidez hacia mí. —Sí.

—Vale, créelo de nuevo. Es así. Y cree otra cosa: imposible o no, no me arrepiento de nada.

_¿Te arrepientes tú de algo, Sakura?_

_¿Te arrepientes de estar aquí y ahora con él? ¿Con la persona que, se supone, es la más preciada y por la cual darías todo de ti? ¿Perderte a ti misma si hace falta?_

El remordimiento estaba siendo un buen escarmiento, azotando mi corazón y conciencia sin algún tipo de contemplación, simplemente abatiéndolo, asegurándose de que aprendería la lección con letras empañadas de sangre y lágrimas. Algo que no tenía el privilegio o buena suerte de olvidar nunca.

_Creo que jamás me arrepentiría de nada._

—Lo siento— pronuncié de nuevo, bajito—, por todo, por tantas cosas…

Mientras el silencio se prolongó pude concentrarme en el oscuro interior de mis párpados, en la percepción, en la luz que emanaba de sí, verde color, como su favorito, como los ojos que le contemplaban con devoción y recelo, mis ojos; una luz que me hacía… ¿feliz? Sí, eso.

Sonreí. Ya no estaba llorando.

—Ya— habló él—. No importa más.

—¿Estamos bien?

—Supongo.

De existir un premio a las reconciliaciones bizarras -dentro de existencias y relaciones extrañas, por supuesto- acabábamos de ganar un seguro primer lugar, especialmente porque ninguno dijo nada o se movió un centímetro por lo que pudieron ser horas a seguir. Quizá era lo mejor, dedicarnos una vez más al silencio y a asegurarnos de que ambos estábamos ahí, porque todo ese sueño podría mutar en cualquier segundo y lo mejor era disfrutar cada momento que teníamos al alcance, así no hiciéramos nada más que respirar, tendría eso mucho más significado que cualquier cosa que alguno pudiera decir entonces.

Pausa que decidí terminar cuando desdibujé nuestro abrazo dándole espacio para que se vistiera nuevamente, esta vez contemplé cada uno de sus movimientos y pude ver cómo aquella tensión expresa en todo él, misma de la cual no conocí jamás procedencia, desaparecía paulatinamente con cada respiro, cual si el trago amargo definitivamente se hubiera terminado y no tuviera más que buscar fuerza en su interior para mantenerse de una pieza, tal y como yo había hecho hasta entonces.

Sin embargo, dentro de la paranoia que habían sido mis revelaciones, la falsa ilusión de ese sueño tangible que era mi vida, mi conciencia alertó de súbito en cómo Shaoran podría no estar frente a mí, cómo nada de lo que habíamos dicho pudo ser cierto y ambos continuábamos devorados por el silencio y la distancia. La angustia que entonces se hizo en mi pecho era tan grande que me obligó a pedir por una prueba egoísta para comprobar que estaba ahí conmigo, y la única cosa que mi cerebro y mi corazón conciliaron como una prueba definitiva fue tomarle por la camisa y traerlo hacia mí para besarle con apuro y desesperación, probándome a mí misma que no era un sueño, probándole a él que todo lo que había dicho era cierto y que mi arrepentimiento era genuino, mi deseo de prolongar su estadía en mi vida genuino también.

Para mi fortuna, él estaba ahí.

De pronto fue él quien llevó la batuta y yo simplemente le seguí el compás, respondiendo como pude y entre respiros agitados a sus exigentes labios contra los míos reviviendo la última vez que habíamos estado así, aunque lo que hizo después me dejó claro que no dejaría escapar esta oportunidad como había ocurrido entonces: en un parpadeo, dejando de besarme, me había alzado por la cintura obligándome a sentarme a horcajadas sobre él.

Mi corazón intentó escapar cuando entendí que su gesto no era otra cosa que su propia prueba de que yo estaba ahí para él, había estado tan expectante como yo.

_Hanyan._

Con mi frente sobre la suya elevada por apenas centímetros, no me sentí más en control ni menos nerviosa, simplemente consciente de que aquello no era una alucinación y que la forma posesiva con la que sus ojos me contemplaban, había aparecido por primera vez, o al menos estaba detallándole por primera vez, porque estuve segura que hasta entonces no había visto tal gesto ensombrecido que le oscureció los ojos y me hizo encoger el estómago. Por temor, por ansiedad, por nerviosismo, todo en partes iguales.

Ese gesto endurecido que me había dado al llegar y que sostuvo durante toda la anterior conversación regresó con más fuerza, y por la forma con la que aún me sostenía con fuerza con ambas manos supe que iba a decir algo más. Se había asegurado -y aprovechado de lo que antes hice- de no dejarme escapatoria, pero entonces no se sintió tan delirante como pudo ser en un principio.

—Ya que estoy siendo honesto contigo debo contarte algo más— dijo serio, estuve segura de que apretó sus dedos con intensidad sobre mi cintura porque dolió un poco, aún así, solo supe asentir y forzarme a regresarle la mirada—. Vine a Japón porque me dijeron que no debía estar contigo.

Di un pequeño respingo, apretó con más fuerza pidiéndome silente que escuchara todo lo que debía decir antes de si quiera darme el tiempo de pensar.

—Está claro que no lo acepté y que hice todo lo opuesto. Tómalo como quieras, pero que sea todo menos porque es mi obligación. Yo _quiero_ quedarme contigo.

No sé si fue por cómo me tenía atrapada, por la sinceridad de su tono, por su aliento cálido chocando contra mis labios enloqueciéndome gracias a la poca distancia que clamaba a gritos por ser socavada o porque de verdad no tuve cómo hacer la menor conjetura, pero le creí. Quizá era más sencillo aferrarse a la idea de que aquello era la muestra de su voluntad definitiva, el hecho de que hubiese renunciado a todo por la única razón de quedarse a mi lado, tal y como estábamos entonces, entender que todo eso eran las pruebas que yo necesitaba expresas en cuatro palabras que…

—Pudiste haberlo dicho antes— reclamé.

Se encogió de hombros sin dejar de mirarme, prolongando su hipnotismo sobre mí tanto o más fuerte que en un inicio. Lo infinitamente pequeño que se sentía el espacio sobre nosotros logró que respirara con dificultad, haciendo más difícil poder ordenar las ideas que de pronto comenzaron a aflorar en mi cabeza, tropezando torpemente unas con otras, pidiéndome que las dejara salir con una sola bocanada de aire, mismo que apenas podía tomar con respiros pesados y que tenía un sabor a impaciencia.

Aprovechando el giro que habían dado las cosas, logré expresar uno de los primeros temores que se habían hecho de mi conciencia, eso no sin tener que cerrar los ojos para no decir cuanta estupidez quisiera escapar entre palabras sinceras, porque de verdad que estaba empezando a marearme.

—De ser así las cosas, quiero que tengas algo claro: igual que Yue y Kero, no soy ama de nadie— me detuve para respirar un poco más, en un gesto involuntario rocé mi nariz con la suya y el fútil cosquilleo de mi estómago me mantuvo en una breve pausa—. No es que no me importe lo que deben hacer, es solo que si vamos a embarcarnos en esto quiero que sea en igualdad de condiciones. ¿Está bien?

Asintió y me di por satisfecha con su respuesta.

No había necesidad de honoríficos, tratos especiales o nada similar, simplemente eran personas que habían llegado a mi vida y ahora ocupaban un lugar especial, aunque el sitio de Shaoran se hubiese visto de momento en la cuerda floja por las circunstancias, lo cierto era que no podría dejar ir a ninguno y que de alguna forma inexplicable se habían convertido en parte esencial del rompecabezas de mi existencia. Aunque, claro está, cada quien a su manera, ¿qué mejor cuadro que el actual para probarlo? Cada quien era un pequeño universo y en ese instante me interesaba solo uno.

El de quien me miraba con un gesto que yo interpreté como hambre, tal vez porque me estaba sintiendo igual con nuestras respiraciones dispares luchando para prevalecer una sobre otra, una disputa que estaba prolongándose más de lo que pude soportar, nuestras bocas entreabiertas casi palpitando con anticipación, tan cerca que pudieron haberse tocado pero se negaban a hacerlo por la ebriedad de la espera. Una vez más tuve que cortar la distancia, esta vez no tan excesiva, y pedirle que me besara tal y como había hecho antes.

Sus manos treparon por mi espalda con fuerza conforme el mar de revelaciones que ya había iniciado horas atrás continuó arrasando con mi razón mientras hiperventilaba, empezando con el reciente descubrimiento de la curiosa mutación que había hecho su semblante, de uno serio y decidido a uno que simplemente deseaba cosas, gesto con un deje de peligro que, por esa misma razón, resultaba excitante. Una especie de oscuridad que de pronto emergía de su interior y que me mantenía cautiva, por el interés de descubrir y por la seguridad de pensar en que esas transformaciones continuarían viniendo en cuotas cada vez más inesperadas.

Eso, o definitivamente yo había perdido la cordura mientras pensaba y descubría que me gustaba todo de sí, desde el tono de su piel hasta su voz, pasando por las tantas cosas que había hecho por mí y lo genuino de su hablar, y que no concebía un día en el que no pudiera contemplar dichas cosas, quizá ese miedo había contribuido a continuar con esa novedosa intimidad en la que estaba a punto de sumirme en la inconsciencia por la forma en la que de pronto su beso demandante pareció ser la cosa más experta del universo, dejándome vulnerable en cuanto el primer gemido se escapó de mi boca.

Hubo algo de cordura en mí para que mis manos, hasta entonces descansando sobre su pecho, reptaran para atrapar su cabeza entre mis dedos, reteniendo cuanto cabello me era posible sin dejar de corresponder a su lengua que ya había hecho camino hasta mi boca, justo cuando sus manos me apretaron con más fuerza haciendo aún más difícil que pudiera respirar. Todo porque así como él había dejado claro que no me dejaría escapatoria, yo no le dejaría escapar.

Supuse que ese instante se resumía como el cierre de la angustia de los últimos días, el _closure_ de un capítulo en la historia de ambos y el inicio de alguna otra cosa que no tenía nombre, ansiosos por sabernos reales y juntos, con la certeza de que no habría ninguna nada más osando interponerse, aprovechar cuanto tiempo perdido dejamos ir.

Después de un rato fue él quien dejó de besarme, dedicándose luego a contemplar por segunda vez mi rostro, buscando Dios sabe qué. Me dejé estudiar a pesar de haber tomado su rostro entre ambas manos, simplemente porque no tenía algo que ocultar y tampoco tenía necesidad de buscar algo en él, su sinceridad se había mostrado más que transparente. Misma razón por la que, en medio de mi turbación, me tuve que obligar a postergar las dudas que hicieron cabida con su novedosa confesión, siendo consciente de que sus métodos de persuasión estaban más allá de la eficiencia y me tenían en blanco, como si buscara que simplemente me enterara de la noticia; dentro de lo poco que había logrado procesar, su motivo para viajar era tanto o más peligroso que la razón de su silencio y ya no tenía el lujo de iniciar una nueva odisea por su causa.

Después de todo, él había vuelto a ser el mismo, yo había vuelto a ser la misma. _Estábamos bien._

Con mis manos en marcándole, se ladeó un poco para atrapar mi pulgar entre sus dientes, poniéndome la piel de gallina, sus ojos oscurecidos haciéndome sonrojar, especialmente porque el aire cálido que escapaba de su boca a tropezones continuaba estrellándose contra mi piel.

Me costó demasiado trabajo ponerme de una pieza, o al menos no sentirme tan aturdida para poder preguntar lo que me rondaba desde que me alzó para sentarme sobre sí.

—¿Dónde...aprendiste… ? — Mi voz sonó ahogada y débil.

Sonrió y soltó mi dedo solo para abrazarme contra sí, recordándome vergonzosamente que estaba todavía en pijama.

—Instinto— susurró contra mí oído y no pude evitar estremecerme, aún mareada, con su cabello haciéndome cosquillas en la mejilla—. Sakura…— llamó, pero no me permitió moverme un milímetro.

—D-dime.

—Eso del cuello…— me tensé, suponiendo entonces que toda su artimaña había sido para llegar a esa marca, ya casi imperceptible sobre mi piel, que había sido su causa—. ¿Duele?

Tragué pesado. —No.

Y aún así tuvo la necesidad de rozar mi piel con sus labios para corroborar que había dicho la verdad. Su gesto, sin embargo, hizo que me estremeciera de nuevo y encontrara soporte al abrazarme a su espalda con vehemencia.

—Bien— dijo como si se encontrara aliviado por mi negativa—. Porque lo último que quiero hacer es lastimarte.

Como pude busqué su mirada, siendo plenamente consciente de lo que esas palabras significaron entonces, para ambos, porque su aparentemente-no-del-todo inocente petición albergaba un significado implícito más grande de lo que pude alguna vez esperar, tan abrumadora que de pronto fue difícil soportar la cercanía sin darme el tiempo de respirar y pensar adecuadamente.

—I-iré a cambiarme— tartamudeé—, Tomoyo me arrancará la cabeza si llegamos tarde... — Busqué una excusa porque no tenía pretexto palpable para buscar espacio de meditar mi feliz confusión.

Había parte de mí, sin embargo, absolutamente convencida de que llegar tarde era lo de menos y que lo único que necesitaba en ese instante era prolongar el abrazo, mi sensatez se apoderó de la voluntad y a regañadientes me esforzó a levantarme, dar media vuelta y subir como alma que lleva el diablo, sintiendo los ojos de Shaoran siempre sobre mí, quizá aún ensombrecidos por las pupilas dilatadas, gesto que aún me parecía aterrador pero que a la vez me exigía por no huir nunca, después de todo, las cosas no iban a terminar ahí. Debía ir haciéndome a la idea de que algún día eso no sería sólo un beso en el sofá.

_**-.-**_

_**(Shaoran)**_

Tomar un profundo respiro para dejar de lado, definitivamente, esa sensación de temor que me estaba comiendo el corazón, la misma que me había impedido dormir a plenitud la noche anterior y que no me permitió hacer pensamientos elaborados hasta entonces. Ese hormigueo detestable y constante que se divierte al hacerte sentir incómodo, ansioso y asustado, porque cuando pones pie fuera de la cama al salir el sol todo en lo que puedes pensar es en que si algo puede ir mal, irá de la peor forma posible.

Debía dar las gracias porque ese no fuera el caso.

Por una parte me molestaba el que mi mayor temor terminara resuelto de forma veloz y _sencilla_, tal y como sus palabras lo habían manifestado: pude haberlo dicho antes; pero también estaba claro que el golpe había sido amortiguado por el horrible par de días que nos habían separado de forma abismal. Por otra no tenía un lugar en el espacio en el cual ponerme, sintiéndome completamente aliviado por haber dicho todo lo que tenía en deuda y aún más por no dejar cuestiones al aire. De alguna forma ese breve instante logró compensar la mayoría de los tragos amargos y las bromas nefastas de la vida. No dejaba de sentirme ridículo y algo compungido por razones claras, pero la forma evidente en la que una necesidad existencial era mutua, me hizo ver que no tenía que temer precisamente por el camino a seguir, que había cosas a las cuales aferrarse para salir con bien y una de ellas era la esperanza que Sakura me había transmitido.

De la misma forma en la que me sonrió al bajar, ya sin vestir su bonito pijama, diciéndome que estaba lista y que podíamos partir al plan improvisado que Daidōji y Meiling habían cocinado desde las sombras esperando a que toda esta resolución no nos tomara más de lo debido. Supongo que para el bienestar de todos era lo más saludable, ¿quién quiere vivir con un temor que ni siquiera es propio? Un vicio común que estaba afectando a más de uno.

El silencio no duró mucho cuando Sakura comenzó a parlotear sobre el vestido que llevaba, negro de puntos blancos, pequeños y dispersos como estrellas, diciendo cómo no quedaba con el jean que tuvo que usar debajo, pero considerando el frío de mierda que aún seguía queriendo apoderarse del clima de forma permanente y psicótica, a mí no me parecía tan descabellado como su evidentemente nerviosa razón quería concebir. No dije nada en respuesta, siendo consciente de que ese nerviosismo era mi culpa y que no tenía cómo pedirle que dejara de hablar de algo circunstancial. La verdad tampoco tenía mucho que decir porque ese silencio interno que tanto me había hecho falta se sentía demasiado bien como para aniquilar su existencia.

De igual forma durante el corto viaje en autobús la mejor excusa que halló Sakura fue hacerse de mi móvil para curiosear qué tanta música podía tener por ahí mientras yo miraba la ciudad pasar por la ventana, le pareció de sumo interés el que tuviera tantas canciones de una misma banda y cuando le sentí tan ensimismada con querer escucharlo casi todo solo supe girar el rostro para apenas mirarle y sonreír, divertido por su expresión de niña caprichosa y la determinación que le hacía brillar los ojos con fiereza. Como cuando me prometió que este nuevo viaje sería cosa de dos y no un peso sobre mis hombros como quise creer.

Pensamiento que se vio secundado cuando tomó de mi mano una vez terminamos el viaje y estuvimos frente a la enorme mansión, las puertas se abrieron sin tener que llamar al comunicador y la primera cosa que vimos al pasar por el camino principal fue a la esponja de baño flotar hacia nosotros, asegurándose de que cada quien estuviese en su lugar y no simplemente pretendiendo estar bien. Después de que Sakura le saludó, corrió edificio adentro para encontrar a quienes estuvieran ya en su interior y ambos guardianes le contemplamos adentrarse en la oscuridad de una casa con las luces apagadas.

—Está mejor— no fue una pregunta.

—Eso parece— le respondí—. Creo que todos vamos a estar mejor. …¿puedo preguntarte algo?

A pesar de no estarle contemplando supe que me clavó la mirada de inmediato. Si bien era consciente de que probablemente ninguno había podido dormir bien en días pasados esa no era la razón por la que Sakura lucía algo pálida y somnolienta, a pesar de no ser víctima de ataques de sueño esporádicos o algún malestar aleatorio.

—Sakura continúa teniendo sueños, ¿verdad?

Ambos supimos a qué tipo de sueños me refería.

Kerberos guardó silencio un instante. —Sí. Ella no lo sabe, pero desde que encontramos a esa _sombra_ en la reserva se mueve mucho en la cama al dormir, a veces susurra cosas, a veces gimotea, pero nunca dice nada en concreto. Al levantarse no recuerda nada y no he podido entender de qué se trata a pesar de que intenté preguntárselo directamente.

Corroborando con eso que mis suposiciones eran ciertas, apreté las manos con fuerza siendo víctima de un mal presentimiento en el que el objetivo de esos sueños no era darnos información alguna, simplemente lograr lo que ya estaba sucediendo, que Sakura se agotara. Y eso, tanto al bicho flotante como a mí, nos tenía evidentemente consternados.

—Lo habías notado antes, ¿verdad? — Quiso saber.

—No tenía cómo comprobar si lo que pensaba era cierto, tenía…otras cosas en mente— entonces sí tuve que observarle y asintió, entendiendo—. Pero ahora que eso está _solucionado _podemos ocuparnos de lo que está pasando.

—¿El novato tiene un plan? — Se burló.

Yo sonreí a medias con el nuevo apodo que me había ganado. —Sí. No sé si tendrá un resultado definitivo pero nada pierdo con intentarlo.

Se acercó y me apuntó con su pata de juguete. —Te lo advertí, haces algo mal con Sakura y estaré yo en medio para evitarlo— pero esta vez su advertencia estaba enmarcada en un deje de diversión.

Me encogí de hombros y evité su posición para seguir el camino de Sakura e internarme en la mansión, sintiendo su molesto aletear venir justo a mi espalda. De alguna forma el haber dejado las cosas en claro con ella había dado rienda suelta a una cierta comodidad alrededor del tema, concibiendo que si las cosas se tomaban con ligereza no debería resultar tan traumático como pude creer en un principio. No sabía, sin embargo, si Kerberos en medio de su particular forma de ser y lo que antes me había dicho intentaba hacer las cosas más sencillas para mí, porque evidentemente Yue no lo haría. Supuse que era el tipo de cosas que se mantenían lejanas del conocimiento de Sakura, pequeñeces aleatorias que no deberían ocupar su atención y que debíamos solucionar por nosotros mismos.

Supuse de algún modo que estaba en deuda y que no tendría cómo saldarla.

Lo siguiente que vi fue una luz abrasadora extendiéndose al final del salón en oscuridad que estaba atravesando, al cruzar el umbral descubrí que no era otra cosa sino una fogata que apenas nacía aislada en la mitad de un mar de césped, un pequeño espacio artificial de rocas y madera que daban origen a su forma danzante. El calor que emanaba comenzó a colarse en mí conforme fui acercándome y de no ser por las voces que pronto hicieron aparición pudo haber sido un instante de soledad absoluta entre el fuego y yo. Después de todo, hacía no mucho me había descubierto priómano y quedaban muchas cosas que explorar en el danzar de una flama.

Alguien más pareció cautivado por el fuego, desviando mi atención de Daidōji y Meiling que andaban ensimismadas con no sé qué cuestión. Hiiragizawa se materializó junto a mí sin decir palabra alguna, como si encontrara las llamas demasiado atrayentes, difíciles de ignorar.

—¿Sirvió? — Quiso saber.

Afirmé. —Gracias.

Bajó un poco la mirada y sus lentes se vieron absortos por la luz del fuego, ocultando sus ojos de mi vista.

—No hay que agradecer. Si no puedo ayudar a Sakura al menos puedo echarles una mano a sus guardianes…

Chasqueé la lengua. —Lo haces sonar como si ya hubieras ayudado a alguien más.

—Tal vez— sonrió.

Los juegos de los que él hacía parte eran complicados y difíciles de entender en su mayoría. Pero por ahora debía confiar en que realmente quería ayudar a Sakura a través de los que le eran cercanos, su ayuda había sido valiosa y no tenía por qué seguir siendo un niñato envidioso enojándose por cualquier cosa a primera vista. De igual forma tenía que darle las gracias, por lo que había hecho y por escucharme, porque nadie más había estado tan dispuesto a prestar atención a cada palabra que pude decir sin esperar nada, malo o bueno, a cambio.

Tal y como Meiling había hecho, misma que entonces encontró mi mirada al otro lado de la fogata y me mostró la lengua mientras guiñaba, su afirmación de que había tenido la razón siempre y todo había salido bien.

—He estado pensando en tu situación— volvió él a hablar—, y creo que hay un par de teorías que podríamos discutir al respecto.

—Pensé que no había nada sobre mí…

—Lo que te sucedió me hizo comprender que no hay tal cosa como un "capítulo cerrado"— su voz serena fluyó contraria a la energía del fuego que se hacía más vivaz—, las cosas pueden cambiar siempre y yo no soy la excepción a esa regla. Así como fui Clow alguna vez, ya no soy esa persona. Al ser alguien distinto tengo mi propio camino que seguir y creo que tú puedes ser una de las respuestas a ese objetivo. Parece que aún queda mucho que investigar sobre guardianes y cartas, ¿no te parece?

Ladeó el rostro un poco y sus ojos azules me contemplaron con interés. Para mí fueron claras dos cosas entonces: la primera, me encontraba un sujeto de estudio y experimentación bastante provechoso, cual rata de laboratorio; la segunda, su último comentario no había sido al azar.

—Estás equivocado si piensas que puedes jugar conmigo a tu antojo— aclaré—, creo que ya pasamos por eso.

Se rió alto y sonoro, cual si quisiera hacerme entender que su intención estaba lejos de ser aquello. —Nada de eso, creo que habíamos quedado como amigos…— yo no recordaba tal cosa. Me quedé en silencio—. Quisiera que me contaras lo que suceda cuando se encuentren con quien está causando todo este alboroto. Con eso podría comprobar si lo que creo es cierto.

Mi silencio interno se volvió más tenso y contemplándole incrédulo apreté ambas manos en puños.

—Si te preguntas como sé tal cosa te diré que no lo entiendo, llámalo un "presentimiento". Dices que te atacaron una vez al llegar y que una de las sombras conocía tu nombre— la facilidad con la que esos pensamientos hicieron conexión hizo que me estremeciera un poco—, creo que esa persona también quiere encontrarse contigo pero solo ha establecido contacto con Sakura. Por eso creí conveniente el que aprendieras un par de trucos para defenderte.

—No me dirás qué tienes en mente hasta que esto termine, ¿verdad? — Sonreí nostálgico.

—Correcto— se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz—, considéralo una garantía. Si bien no puedo ayudar mucho, espero que las cosas salgan bien al final.

Lo que él no sabía es que estaba ayudando más de la cuenta y su tal garantía no debería conmoverme como lo hizo. Pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa en respuesta alguien elevó la voz pidiéndole que ayudara a traer algo desde la casa y él acudió al llamado, dejando su sitio sin voltear a mirar.

Algo grande iba a suceder, algo demasiado grande como para mantenerle a él precavido y aunque nadie supiera exactamente _qué,_ quizá era justo empezar a tomar las medidas necesarias.

No hubo tiempo de dar cabida al siguiente pensamiento cuando el hermano se apareció con Tsukishiro detrás, el primero queriéndome apuñalar con la mirada y el segundo intentando inútilmente calmarle a su espalda. Era la primera vez que nos veíamos después del _pequeño_ _incidente_ pero por su cara de asesino supe que no había estado ajeno a lo que sucedía en ningún momento. Lo sabía todo.

Mi visión se vio interrumpida entonces por Sakura que se interpuso en el espacio entre ambos como escudo humano, haciéndole frente al recién llegado con una determinación enorme, apreciable incluso desde mi posición, asegurándole con voz firme que todo se encontraba en su sitio y que no debería actuar precipitadamente en un momento que, se suponía, era de quietud y tranquilidad. Curioso, porque a pesar de la tensión palpable ninguno había dicho y hecho nada, ella fue quien se precipitó a lo que podría suceder.

Apareció Hiiragizawa de nuevo cargando una bandeja consigo, no alcancé a detallar de qué se trataba pues una figura se atravesó en mitad de la escena llevando al hermano de Sakura consigo mientras gritaba su nombre como si acabara de encontrar un gran tesoro, haciendo un desastre por todo el lugar regando lo que llevaba entonces en su propia bandeja. Nakuru Akizuki.

Casi de inmediato se desató una risa colectiva y contemplar la alegría del ambiente me hizo sentir mucho más tranquilo, uniéndome a lo que antes escuché y deseando que las cosas terminaran con bien para poder repetir esa misma escena varias veces, riéndonos de cosas ridículas porque nada más importaría.

—Empecemos con la reunión de hoy, ¿les parece? — Convino la anfitriona y nos pidió que tomáramos asiento alrededor de la fogata mientras nos entregaba malvaviscos, galletas y otras cosas que podíamos poner al fuego.

Una clásica y nada complicada reunión de _amigos_ que se habían encontrado para celebrar nada en específico.

Conforme la tarde fue avanzando y el sol se ocultó con parsimonia fuimos testigos de cómo Meiling se había apoderado de un juego portátil propiedad de Kerberos desatando una batalla verbal que no tuvo ganadores de ningún lado y terminó con el muñeco amarillo llorando sobre el aparato quebrado mientras mi prima se desentendía de toda culpa.

En algún momento preguntaron a Hiiragizawa sobre su estadía y por qué no se inscribía en Seijo tanto como durara la misma.

—Es temporal— había dicho—, regresaré a Inglaterra y sería una lamentable pérdida de tiempo para muchas personas. Además, no deseo ver a mis antiguos compañeros para tener que dejarlos de nuevo, tal y como hice antes— por esa razón no había regresado a pesar de no sentarle bien el tener que irse—. No me gustan las despedidas.

Paulatinamente cada quien fue encontrando algo propio por hacer y las posiciones se hacían y deshacían, grupos pequeños que se expandían o conversaciones de dos que debían quedarse privadas sin que alguien ajeno conociera su existencia. Era difícil creer que aún con el fuego hambriento consumiendo la madera podía sentirse una helada brisa recorrer el lugar una, dos, tres veces, cual si encontrara divertido hacerse del lugar de aquellos que intentábamos encontrar calor. Secundando mis pensamientos un escalofrío se apoderó de Sakura haciéndola temblar apenas milésimas y antes de que pudiera sentir frío de nuevo, la atrapé con un abrazo obligándola a sentarse sobre mis piernas cruzadas sobre el césped, apenas justo para soportar su ligero peso.

—Es igual— habló bajito—, a esa vez en tu casa, ¿recuerdas?

La última vez que había viajado a Hong Kong, Sakura había llegado para el cumpleaños de Fanren, quién después de una semana en la que se perdió cada día excusada en pequeñas reuniones y entregas de obsequios por los cientos de amigos que decía tener, finalmente se detuvo en domingo y quiso mantenernos fuera de casa en uno de los jardines, la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, contemplando el cielo agradeciendo que no había luces de neón que entorpecieran la vista nocturna, una luna menguante enorme haciéndose presente en medio del espectáculo.

Pero entonces Feimei se había levantado en medio de la reunión y sin acompañamiento alguno o dirección elevó la voz y cantó suave como si temiera quebrar la quietud que nos había costado un poco conseguir a costa de ella y nuestras siempre bulliciosas hermanas. Lo que ella no sabía es que su canción había logrado absorbernos de forma absoluta y por como su canción se dirigía al cielo parecía ignorar las sonrisas que se habían hecho de todos, incluyéndome, mientras las perfectas notas envolvían una letra que hablaba de la mujer que espera silente por su amor en noche de verano. Había sido otro tipo de _magia_ la que nos mantuvo expectantes esa noche, una que no apelaba por el poder o el reconocimiento, de esa que se quedaba perfectamente marcada en tu memoria sin importar cuánto pasara el tiempo.

Sakura, que no había entendido más que un par de palabras de la canción, casi pudo llorar cuando terminó, quizá invadida por el recuerdo de su mejor amiga en una situación similar difícil de ignorar en las circunstancias, y fue la que más aplaudió la actuación improvisada de mi hermana quien, después de salir de su trance artístico, miró a la festejada y luego a mí, regalándonos una sonrisa de extremo a extremo como si nos diera a entender que ese era su regalo para ambos, porque conmigo nunca necesitaba una excusa para darme obsequio alguno, siempre había sido así.

Esa había sido una de las últimas veces en las que todos habíamos estado juntos, felices, recordarlo de golpe y entender que no solo extrañaba esas extrañas ocasiones sino que anhelaba que continuaran ocurriendo en el futuro hizo que mi estómago formara un perfecto nudo doloroso que removió cuanta cosa pudo en mi interior, en silencio, dándole cabida a la nostalgia y a la mirada entristecida que se hizo de mi rostro y se copió de forma inmediata en mi novia aún sentada sobre mí, siendo ambos víctimas de lo que había provocado ese recuerdo en las circunstancias actuales.

Los silencios siguientes eran apenas amenazados por los chasquidos de la madera consumiéndose y las chispas de fuego que parecían hipnóticas, no había mejor momento de quietud que el de entonces, uno que conoció su fin cuando después de dudar en varios intentos, que a mí no me pasaron desapercibidos, Sakura fue capaz de expresar una duda que le estaba devorando la tranquilidad. Y a mí no hubo de extrañarme.

—Shaoran, quiero preguntarte una cosa y quiero que me contestes con la verdad— tomó un respiro y fijó su vista en la fogata—, ¿quién te pidió que te alejaras de mí?

Me tensé porque supe que la respuesta no iba a gustarle. Pero la verdad no siempre tiene que ser de agrado y yo había comprendido aquello muy bien. Me tensé porque era evidente que ya no tendría como distraerla para que no conociera aquello y que de alguna forma podría saber si le estaba hablando con la verdad. Después de todo, los nuevos lazos de confianza entre ambos eran difíciles de quebrantar ahora.

No vacilé. —Fue mi madre.

La expresión triste y confusa que se hizo en su rostro puso en evidencia qué tan terrible parecía aquel panorama. No era necesario que alguien lo dijera alguna vez pero a mi madre le simpatizaba Sakura y eso iba en sentido inverso. Supuse que lo sentía como algún tipo de traición en el que una mujer que le inspiraba mucha confianza y respeto le había arrebatado una de las cosas más importantes. Mentiría si no dijera que en algún momento lo pensé así, pero también estaría mintiendo si dijera que no había encontrado alguna otra verdad después de meditarlo bastante.

—Pero no creo que lo decidiera ella— le confesé—, hay mucha gente involucrada en el asunto y sería difícil decir quién lo hizo y por qué razón. Ella simplemente fue encargada de entregar el mensaje.

Y el hecho de que hubiese sido ella quien dijera tal cosa era otro mensaje en sí mismo y ese era exclusivo para mí: era un asunto serio, de tal calibre que desobedecerlo sería mortal, porque a los padres debe obedecérseles bajo cualquier circunstancia, especialmente si son como mi madre.

—¿Cómo estás seguro?

—¿Crees que de no ser así ella me habría permitido viajar y me daría la ayuda que puede desde allá?

—Supongo que no— y su silencio posterior me pareció incluso más sospechoso, era claro que estaba pensando en algo más—. Cuando…termine todo esto— me dijo apretando su mano en un puño contra mi pecho, contemplando la sangre huir de sus propios nudillos—, encontraremos a quién está detrás de esa decisión. Seguro lo haremos.

Esa misma determinación en su voz, la que había aparecido cuando encaró a su hermano, la que había usado cuando me dejó saber que estábamos en igualdad de condiciones, me hizo ver con claridad absoluta que se había incluido en la oración de forma inconsciente pero definitiva, porque no era algo que me concerniera a mí exclusivamente, al menos ya no más, y estaba dispuesta a correr con las implicaciones de tener que escudriñar en la casa Li y quizá descubrir un par de cosas que no terminan de agradar a nadie. Y eventualmente Sakura terminaría enterándose de una cosa o dos si terminaba haciendo parte de la familia.

_Algún día…_

Tragué pesado.

Buscando algo más en qué pensar me topé con su mano aún hecha un auténtico gesto de tensión y como aquello era impropio en ella descubrí que no me gustaba verle así, fue entonces más sensato obligarla a deshacer el puño con una de mis manos dejando al descubierto el interior de su palma, misma que recorrí con mis dedos bajando por su muñeca hasta tropezar con un brazalete dorado encadenado por estrellas. Ambos lo miramos con detenimiento y ella no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, encontrando irónica aquella situación que a mí también me parecía bastante curiosa.

—Fue un obsequio de Tomoyo— me dijo—, supongo que no puede ser coincidencia.

En lo absoluto, nada es una coincidencia, así como tampoco era casualidad que aquello me recordara que yo también tenía algo para ella.

—Cierra los ojos— Sakura alzó la mirada por un instante y luego de contemplarme bajó los párpados sin protestar.

Yo tomé un respiro insonoro antes de buscar en mi chaqueta el encargo que Meiling satisfactoriamente había completado, ese que yo había consagrado como plan secundario y que terminó siendo todo excepto eso mismo.

Después de revisar los libros que habían enviado con mis pertenencias y de dar tantas vueltas como una cabeza humana promedio podría, creía haber encontrado un método efectivo para convertir un pedazo de metal nada peculiar en un objeto de protección, un hechizo similar al utilizado para proteger viviendas y posesiones bajo llave bien podía convertir aquello en un atrapa sueños contemporáneo, uno que Sakura podía llevar consigo a todas partes y que quizá le mantendría alejada de lo que sea que estuviese rondando su pensamiento durante las noches.

Intentando causar el menor ruido posible, tomé la cadena y la puse alrededor de su cuello, cerrando el candado a su espalda. En un solo movimiento dejé el candado libre y el peso del dije obligó que la cadena cayera hacia adelante, despertando a Sakura de su paciente trance y haciendo que sus ojos, al igual que los míos, se posaran en esa estrella de plata que, rodeada por un círculo, tenía un par de pequeñas alas en los extremos. Tenía que darle crédito a mi prima y su cómplice por haber traído consigo exactamente lo que yo había pedido.

—Creo que es mi regalo de disculpa— apunté, ella tomó el dije con una mano y lo contempló absorta—, puse en él un hechizo de protección y quizá evite que sigas soñando…cosas. Dijiste que extrañabas tu llave y…evidentemente no se trata de lo mismo pero espero que sirva de algo.

_Una estrella. Como ella lo es para ti, guardián._

De nuevo me encontré con sus ojos, esta vez brillantes por las lágrimas que luchaban a toda costa por permanecer encerradas, y una sonrisa sincera que me dijo cuán gustosa estaba de aceptar aquello y con eso, mi disculpa.

—…es… Muchas gracias, Shaoran— apretó la cadena contra su pecho—, de verdad, gracias.

Me habría gustado pedirle que se ahorrara los agradecimientos pues en principio debía ser a la inversa, pero poco pude hacer cuando sus ojos me ataron a ella, tal y como había sucedido tantas veces en el pasado, despojándome de mí mismo para quedar como presa de su respiración y la necesidad de permanecer así por cuanto la vida quisiera permitirlo.

Después de tantas semanas de sufrir por su causa, de huir, de batallar, de soportar, de no dormir o descansar, había finalmente alcanzado algo de tranquilidad en medio de la tormenta y su beso me hizo saber que para ella también era así. Por un breve instante me sentí invencible.

Cuando regresé a casa aún conservaba el calor de Sakura sentada sobre mí todo el tiempo, especialmente porque después de un rato terminó dormida sin abandonarme, perdiéndose las malas bromas de Meiling, los cuentos de Hiiragizawa, las expectativas de Daidōji y las miradas enternecidas sobre ambos que me hicieron sentir incómodo pero feliz. Había recuperado la tranquilidad de una vida que no exigía demasiado, al menos mientras la paz consiguiera durar.

-.-

_**(Tomoyo)**_

Supongo que jamás se hace más sencillo. Aprendes a llevarlo con los días, intentas que se convierta en tu fortaleza y no en tu debilidad, pero vivir como un fantasma no es algo que debiera suponer tu existencia. Te lastima, se entierra en ti de forma absoluta y lo único que puedes hacer es intentar responder con una sonrisa. Durante demasiado tiempo me he obligado a mí misma a vivir con este vacío en medio del pecho, uno que se ensancha y punza continuamente, me he obligado a no llorar las lágrimas que vienen consigo, me he obligado a mantener el lugar que mi imaginario creó, porque es lo correcto, porque mi intención es sincera y porque no pretendo que las cosas tomaran un rumbo particular, al menos no a mi favor.

No era yo quien debía estar al lado de Sakura.

Era evidente, siempre lo fue, que estaban hechos uno para otro. Bastaba ver esa mirada en los ojos de ambos cuando el tiempo se detenía a su alrededor, sabías que no había fuerza alguna que pudiese ponerse entre ambos, justo como en ese instante en el que habían decidido consumar esa _reconciliación_, si puedes llamarlo de tal forma, con un beso que me obligó a apartar la vista, a pesar de ser la cosa que siempre estuve dispuesta a ver de su parte, un ideal realizado dentro de mi proyecto de verlos a ambos alcanzando la felicidad de la mano.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Meiling que también había evitado la escena, hasta entonces contemplando conmigo en silencio cómo se consumaban los planes que hasta ahora habíamos ejecutado. Ambas nos reímos cuando entendimos nuestros movimientos de espejo, solo que su mirada estaba algo nublada por esa tristeza que se había prometido jamás dejar escapar y que moría cada vez que se infundía el valor que a mí no llegaba con facilidad. Admiraba esa valentía que la tenía en una pieza, siempre aguantando, siempre observando y siempre dando lo mejor de sí para aparentar ser de todos la más fuerte. Yo no era así, simplemente dejaba las emociones pasarme como una acuarela simple sobre un lienzo en blanco, el color no se adhiere ni mancha, pero la pasividad es eso mismo, un algo en blanco.

Una yo en blanco.

—No se hace más fácil con los años, ¿eh? — Me dijo—, dudo que llegue a acostumbrarme alguna vez.

Asentí. Ciertamente no era sencillo. Y era triste, también, que llegáramos a intimar de forma tan sencilla y pacífica solo porque nos unía un sentimiento común: desolación. Ella, por perder a Li, yo por haber perdido a Sakura, y cada quien a manos del otro. Era desgarrador por donde fuera que lo vieras, una batalla perdida desde el inicio, nuestras vidas simples bajas en un campo de batalla donde no importaba otra cosa sino el logro alcanzado, aquel que se perdiera no añadiría ni restaría puntos a la meta final.

Cuando ella y Li llegaron de improviso a la ciudad a mí me pareció menos que una coincidencia, por supuesto, no podía contradecir la alegría repentina de Sakura y resultó más fácil engañarme a mí misma al contagiarme de su espontaneidad. Paulatinamente todo fue cobrando sentido, de una forma no tan aberra, y cuando supe que había alguna cosa que él le ocultaba a mi amiga me dediqué a investigar en cuanto detalle fuera posible, observando cómo era usual, convirtiendo el hacer suposiciones en una nueva manía. Dejándome con muchas teorías en la cabeza y escasísimos hechos en las manos.

Aunque no pude objetar cuando él quiso ofrendarle algún detalle a Sakura, a sabiendas de que sería solo un eslabón en el acertijo tras su visita, mucho menos si estaba a mi alcance y significaba otorgarle un tramo de felicidad. Lo que no me agradó del todo fue aquel término "ofrenda de paz" que Meiling le había acuñado cuando buscó mi ayuda, como si en medio existiera una afrenta de algún tipo y darle un obsequio significara mermar fuera su ira o su tristeza, porque, como era evidente desde que llegaron, había algo fuera de lugar.

Meiling no quiso ocultar lo que debía por mucho tiempo, ese día en el que esperamos a que el dichoso dije fuera terminado, me había contado que Li no estaba conforme con haber venido sin precaución alguna, que preferiría estar haciendo otra cosa antes de estar en Japón sin hacer nada por su vida más que respirar, y cuando cuestioné los motivos me dijo que simplemente no se hallaba conforme consigo mismo.

Para mí fue evidente que a él le habían dado alguna suerte de prohibición respecto a Sakura, el "qué" continuaba faltándome, pero eso supuso que entendiera su posición y que también me preocupara por el destino de mi amiga. Claro que todo fue colapsando con tantos eventos que involucraban a más miembros de su familia y a un pasado reciente que nadie estaba dispuesto a contar, pero no pude culparlo por haber tomado una decisión a la ligera, a pesar de haberle dicho lo contrario con el simple propósito de que pusiera las cosas en perspectiva y no siguiera cometiendo el error de actuar precipitadamente. Ni él ni Sakura merecían eso.

Todo se vino cuesta abajo cuando ella me contó lo sucedido. Para ser honesta, a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo a su lado, aún no acabo de entender todas las cuestiones místicas y mágicas a su alrededor, intento llevarlo con el mejor humor posible pero no es sencillo acostumbrarse, ni siquiera cuando te pones en la labor de investigar y crees encontrar una que otra verdad que el promedio desconoce, pero aquello de que a Li se le había impuesto el rol de guardián sobre Sakura, lo que posiblemente significaba que ni su encuentro ni su sentimiento mutuo fueran fortuitos, fue algo que nos tomó con la guardia baja a todos. No existían explicaciones ni cómo reponerse ante semejante anuncio.

_¿Qué era él?_ Y más importante, _¿quién era?_

En parte entendía a Sakura. Entendía el terror de saber que te han impuesto un querer, del creer que nada de lo que has creído parece ser cierto y de que simplemente eres la ficha de ajedrez de un ser superior del que no conoces rostro, voz, ni nombre. Entendía su preocupación por saberse real, por saber a Li y al sentimiento que lo unía a él reales. Entendía y vivía en carne propia el sufrimiento de aquel vacío existencial de no saber hacia dónde mirar, qué camino tomar, si seguir soñando en fantasías que te has creado tú misma o asumir la realidad como es debido, enfrentándote a los golpes, a las subidas y bajadas, a los baches y a la oscuridad. Pero para ello se requería valor y cuando te han dicho que no eres quién crees, que los que están a tu lado no son quién crees, todo fácilmente puede irse por un agujero. Me gustaría haber hecho algo más que ofrecerle soledad, pero no podía, una vez más: no acababa de entenderlo todo.

O no quería hacerlo.

Lo que sabía era que a quién más llegué a entender, irónicamente, fue a Li. Es decir, ambos buscábamos la misma cosa y a ambos se nos había arrebatado en partes casi iguales. Le habían impuesto un rol con el cual no quería correr y con el definitivamente no se sentía conforme, pero siendo quien es, siguiendo las reglas, velando por el bienestar de Sakura con cada palpitar de su alma, había asumido todo con rectitud, el valor que también había visto en su prima, entonces su pilar de apoyo y confidente personal. ¿No era un poco lo mismo que yo había hecho en mí misma?

Solo que, por supuesto, a mí no me dominaba una fuerza sobrenatural, estaba cercada por una cosa llamada sentido común…o estupidez, honestamente no tenía como denominarlo, simplemente estaba en su misma posición, y cuando lo encontré tan desvalido solo atiné a dejar salir ese sentimiento que él no quiso abandonar y sentirlo por él si era debido. Meiling ya había llorado lo suficiente.

¿A qué se había reducido mi vida? En ocasiones me sentaba en mi habitación abrazándome, dejando pulular las dudas cual si me hicieran mejor y más grande, pero terminaban haciéndome peor y más pequeña. No estaba mal desear, por supuesto que no, pero a veces la fuerza se te acaba y lo único que puede otorgarte vida, crees, es alcanzar el ideal que tu corazón dispone, no sentarte en los límites de la existencia a contemplar cómo otros viven lo que tú quieres para ti.

Sin embargo, la vida puede no congeniar contigo y tus planes ser contrarios a los suyos. Una vez que entiendes eso no se hace más fácil vivir, simplemente entiendes que debes aprender todo con parsimonia, madurez y un deje de derrota, será mejor para ti si pretendes continuar viviendo por un tiempo el no llevar la contraria a las ataduras del destino.

Y Meiling me entendía, como yo a ella. Ambas vacías pero dispuestas a vivir.

—¿Vamos por algo de beber?— Ofrecí. Ella asintió y caminamos juntas al interior.

Ofrecí para ambas la alternativa de huir, porque así como en ocasiones era más divertido y provechoso apoyar, a veces era mejor apartar la mirada y pretender que las cosas podían continuar sin tu intervención, como entonces. Y una parte de mí quería creer que a eso se reducirían nuestras vidas ahora.

—No me gustaría que deje de sentirse tan…hiriente— comentó en el camino.

—¿Por qué?

Me sonrió y a pesar de tener la voz ronca, la convicción con la que pronunció esas palabras me inundó de tal forma que un escalofrío atravesó mi espalda.

—Porque de ser así, ya no me sentiría viva.

Y yo tuve que darle la razón.

**-.-**

_**(Shaoran)**_

Esa noche, cuando regresamos a casa y el agotamiento finalmente me dejó cual roca sobre el colchón, soñé con mi madre. Con las veces cuando era niño y me llevaba de la mano por las calles, mostrándome esto y aquello, explicándome por qué las flores eran de un color o de otro. Su expresión ablandada contemplándome con orgullo y sumo interés, reconfortante, un punto que me ataba a la calma en medio de la tempestad, refugio seguro. Desperté sobre el medio día de la jornada siguiente, desorientado y pensativo, reflexionando en cómo ahora que ya tenía lo que buscaba desde que emprendí este desquiciado viaje, mi cerebro se esforzaba por hacerme recordar lo que había dejado atrás.

No puedes ganar nada sin renunciar a algo y por cómo estaban las cosas, parecía que tendría que renunciar a mi pasado para poder continuar pensando en el futuro, aunque en el presente tal pensamiento se convirtiera en una idea violenta que casi literalmente me desgarraba desde el interior. Pero los pensamientos y sueños deprimentes no podían continuar siendo el motor de ese día, medio día al menos, porque había conseguido sobrevivir y salir con bien de una intensa batalla.

Un permio prometido a cambio de la inagotable espera, la angustia y ese corazón desbocado que después de semanas inagotables finalmente encontraba su receso. Suficiente motivación para levantarme y caminar hacia el baño, tomar una ducha silenciosa y ponerme en contacto con la realidad al salir después al living, ya vistiendo algo distinto a mi pijama, mientras terminaba de secar mi cabello, donde Meiling leía muy a gusto una revista que cautivaba toda su atención. O al menos eso creí

—Buenas noches— me dijo—, eso te pasa por no dormir en lo que pudo ser una semana.

—…buenas— me senté del otro extremo de la sala en la silla más pequeña, ella no levantó la mirada a pesar de que la mantuve en vigilancia permanente.

—¿Y ahora qué harás? — Preguntó sin dejar de ojear lo que sea que leyera—, es decir, ahora que ya solucionaste tu oh-gran-problema, ¿qué será de tu vida?

Supuse que era algo evidente. Pero antes de responder a su cuestionamiento había algo que yo quería saber a cambio. Y me parecía justo que ella expusiera sus argumentos en primer lugar, después de sus acciones y complots deliberados, me lo debía.

—Dime tú primero qué es lo que piensas hacer, ¿te quedarás o irás a casa?

—Eso depende de lo que me digas ahora— contraatacó, dejó el magazín en sus piernas y finalmente levantó la vista para encararme.

Suspiré. —Me quedaré, al menos un buen tiempo. Hay que solucionar lo que está sucediendo por aquí y después podré ocuparme de otras cosas. Quiero…averiguar cierta información— confesé. Apreté las manos evocando la promesa de Sakura al ayudarme a encontrar las respuestas que me hacían falta.

—Ya veo— cambió de posición en el sofá y dirigió su vista al ventanal que había sido mi puerta de escape, pensé que estaba buscando algo por decir en lo cristalino de la tarde en cúspide—. En ese caso pienso quedarme tanto como sea necesario, me parece que necesitarán refuerzos— soltó una risa que se quedó a medio camino—. Siempre que pregunto por tus planes sales con uno distinto, ¿qué me dirás la próxima vez que te pregunte, Xiao Lang?

—A mí también me gustaría saberlo— sonreí. Porque si había algo había aprendido era que las cosas cambian de tal forma que no tienes cómo asegurar que aquello que planeas se cumpla a plenitud, siempre va a existir algún punto de inflexión que tuerza el camino y quizá te obligue a caminar en dirección opuesta porque entonces crees que es lo correcto.

Entonces me dejé caer sobre el espaldar del asiento en el que estaba y cerré los ojos, sintiendo los últimos mechones de cabello húmedo aterrizar en mi frente. Dentro de la oscuridad de mis párpados y un pensamiento fútil sobre la necesidad de comer, perdí la consciencia por un instante, siendo mis pensamientos encausados por la aparente tranquilidad que había logrado alcanzar, a pesar de comenzar a preocuparme por lo que Meiling había mencionado y no saber con claridad qué hacer ni cómo hacerlo frente a las cosas que ya había trazado como metas inmediatas y a mediano plazo. En primer lugar, ¿cómo terminaría con esa amenaza de lo que estaba abduciendo personas y se manifestaba como un lobo de sombras si no conocía ninguna otra pista? Y en segundo, ¿qué iba a decir cuando regresara para obtener lo que quería saber?

"_Madre, regresé porque busco respuestas. ¿Quién le obligó a decirme lo que dijo y por qué no se opuso incuso sabiendo que eso atentaba contra mi felicidad?"_

Casi pude ver mi cabeza colgada en alguna sala de trofeos después de ese pensamiento, no podías llegar a hablarle a Li Ieran de esa manera y a pesar de ser su hijo no toleraría cosa semejante, de eso estaba seguro. Si las cosas salían bien a partir de ahora -como esperaba que lo hicieran después de haber dado un buen primer paso con pie derecho- tendría algo de tiempo para pensar en métodos y preguntas antes de tener que encarar la situación directamente. Además, a diferencia de lo que pude creer antes, ahora contaba con un apoyo irreparable y eso probablemente me mantendría firme ante los obstáculos que jamás dudaban en aparecer en el momento menos oportuno.

La voz de mi prima me hizo reaccionar de mi pequeña e improvisada siesta.

—¡Shaoran! — Encontré su mirada a través del espacio cuando enderecé la cabeza—, creo que deberías ver esto— me obligó a prestar atención al televisor que recién había encendido sobre el buró.

Una noticia de última hora se anunciaba en un canal que no supe identificar. El encabezado rezaba: "Más de 15 víctimas y contando" y mientras la reportera hablaba se mostraban imágenes de calles desiertas a plena luz de día para evocar la sensación de soledad que su anuncio sobre las desapariciones pretendía transmitir. Me estremecí de arriba abajo y supe que, de algún modo, la situación era increíblemente más grande e inmanejable que cualquier cosa que en el pasado pudiésemos enfrentar.

Había que darse prisa, mientras nosotros intentábamos jugar a la familia feliz del otro lado continuaban con sus movimientos de ajedrez sin sentido aparente, excepto ese mismo pánico que el "secreto a voces" de la ciudad estaba logrando. ¿Presión psicológica?

La toma en pantalla enfocó las imágenes de colegios e institutos vacíos, claro montaje para apoyar la noticia, pero eso logró que me preocupara por algo que no había tomado antes en consideración y que incluso había desechado como idea innecesaria a sabiendas de que podía ser de poca utilidad eventualmente: ¿estaban todos bien? Las personas que yo conocía, pocas o muchas, las que compartieron un aula conmigo, aquellas que estaban antes y después de mí en una fila cualquiera, por las calles, recibiendo el dinero de mi compra, entregando el pedido de un envío.

Mi móvil sobre la mesa en medio pareció la cosa más intimidante. Con recelo lo tomé y en el listado de números revisé los que había agregado en las últimas semanas. Pasé saliva revisando los nombres y recordando los rostros de esas personas que, de alguna forma, podía llamar mis amigos, como las que vi con Sakura recién había llegado a Japón, y que estaban en medio de la silenciosa batalla bajo el mismo riesgo que cualquiera. No me había detenido a pensar que a ellos también podía ocurrirles algo.

Dudo que haya sido de manera inconsciente, pero terminé marcando un número específico y esperé fervientemente a que los pitidos de la llamada terminaran pronto con la voz de su propietario respondiendo a mi intervención repentina.

—¿Yamazaki? Es Li— dije—, quería saber cómo están las cosas.

Me dijo que todo se encontraba en orden, que ni él o Mihara habían sido abducidos por los gatos alienígenas, que hace poco había hablado con los otros y que todos estaban bien, o al menos ese era el último reporte que tenía. Y no supe si sentirme mejor o peor al respecto porque a pesar de acallar de manera inmediata los primeros temores, se asomaban unos nuevos en los que era una mera cuestión del tiempo en el que esa salvedad que tenían se esfumara y nos afectara más de lo que debiera. Meiling suspiró aliviada cuando le conté lo que me habían dicho pero de inmediato entró en un estado pensativo que, quizá, iba tras los pensamientos que yo ya había incubado.

Ese impulso me obligó a hacer otra llamada.

—_Justo iba a llamarte—_ Sakura habló de inmediato_—, ¿estás viendo las noticias?_

—Sí. Hay que acabar con esto pronto— ya había estado bueno eso de perder el tiempo—, no faltará mucho antes de que se desate una histeria en cadena.

—_No quiero eso_— noté cómo su voz consternada comenzó a hacerse más débil_—, hay que detener lo que sucede antes de que se nos salga de las manos._

—Solo veo un problema— articulé al ponerme de pie para caminar por el living sin un rumbo en específico, pensando mientras decía algo más—, no tenemos cómo hacer una nueva búsqueda, nos quedamos sin pistas y las escenas donde desaparece la gente quedan sin evidencia de…-

—_E-eso no será problema—_ su tono tembló.

Me dejó en blanco por un buen rato, su mutismo me obligó a demandar una respuesta. —¿Qué sucede?

Tomó aire. _—…R-recibí una carta en el correo._

Había tartamudeado, me llamaría eventualmente por el mismo asunto que yo encontraba tan perturbador y acababa de asegurarme que posiblemente teníamos un nuevo indicio para acabar con el problema de las sombras, desapariciones y todo lo demás que pudiese estar relacionado. No necesité más de dos segundos para adivinar de qué se trataba.

—Describe cada detalle que puedas. Todo lo que logres ver.

—_Eh…no tiene remitente y está escrita con caligrafía muy bonita_— apuntó como detalle relevante_—, tampoco tiene fecha o estampilla, no la enviaron por la oficina postal._

—La entregaron personalmente. — Adiviné.

Sabían exactamente en dónde se hallaba Sakura y esto no era más que una cacería con etiqueta insípida e innecesaria de por medio. Probablemente sabían en dónde me encontraba yo, dónde estaban Meiling, Daidōji y cada persona que pudiese saber de más lo que estaba sucediendo.

—_La dejaron mientras estaba estudiando y no había en casa quien pudiera ver cómo llegó. Kero tampoco vio o sintió nada en lo absoluto._

—_Deberías leerle lo que dice la carta_— escuché una voz lejana que lanzó la petición_—. Es lo más importante._

—¿Qué dice, Sakura? — Dudó, yo me detuve en el sitio y Meiling se levantó para observarme preocupada, asumiendo que mi nuevo estado de estrés era producto de algo importante—. ¿¡Qué dice!?

Con lo que lograba oír a través del aparato de porquería que usaba por teléfono distinguí el sonido de un papel que temblaba cual si fuera levantado por el viento, pero estaba en manos de Sakura y por como tartamudeó al pronunciar la mayor parte del mensaje supe que estaba demasiado nerviosa y ese movimiento no era viento alguno. Sus manos deberían estar temblando y sus ojos probablemente estarían al borde del llanto.

Finalmente pudo tomar aire y continuar, dándole entrada a lo que parecía ser un punto contundente. _—D-dice:_

"_Señorita Kinomoto,_

_Ya que han terminado los juegos preliminares de su lado creo que es hora de encontrarnos finalmente. Con seguridad esta carta le será de utilidad para ayudarse así que siéntase libre de empezar la búsqueda cuando desee. Estaré esperando fervientemente."_

-.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>_ ¡Hola a todos! Quiero disculparme por la súper tardía actualización, estos meses han sido increíblemente agitados para mí, cambié de trabajo, formé una banda, tuve conciertos, un festival...mil y un razones que no ayudaron a un bloqueo que fue difícil de quebrar, esperemos que con esto se suavice un poco porque no quiero volver a pasar tanto tiempo en angustia.

Sobre este capítulo diré que los POV de las señoritas invitadas le dieron un respiro a la historia, y nos dieron otra versión que a mí me hacía falta escuchar (además que son dos personajes desde los cuales disfruto mucho escribir). Las otras cosas que sucedieron...¿repararon el susto del capítulo anterior? Lamento tanto semejante susto y las lágrimas-casi lágrimas que algunas lectoras comentaron por ahí.

Muchísimas gracias a los nuevos lectores que han llegado y a los antiguos que se aún prevalecen conmigo por a sus maravillosos reviews. No olviden que disfruto mucho de leer sus opiniones y me gustaría saber qué opinan respecto a esta entrega, no dejen de escribir.

También gracias a mi querida beta, MinuetPavlov, por su apoyo y aportes, sin ella la mitad de esto no sería posible. Denle un vistazo a su perfil e historias, les aseguro que valen la pena.

Cordial invitación para que visiten el blog: samelyember .blogstpot .com para ver información adicional de la historia y respuestas a reviews anónimos, así como el blog en tumblr de la historia: hoshinogadian .tumblr .com para material visual, referencias, vídeos y audios.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Ely.


	13. XII: The Greeting

**Hoshi no Gadian  
><strong>**Capítulo 12: **_"The Greeting"_

* * *

><p>-.-<p>

_**(Sakura)**_

De la reunión en casa de Tomoyo recuerdo haberme despertado confundida con Shaoran abrazándome mientras pronunciaba mi nombre para traerme de vuelta a la consciencia, la hoguera ya moribunda frente a nosotros; recuerdo haber tardado en despertar y recuerdo tener que levantarme somnolienta intentando no caer en medio del mareo provocado por el final de una siesta improvisada. Recuerdo haber llegado a casa con un hermano malhumorado pero silente que no se había pronunciado sobre ninguna cosa, recuerdo haberme consternado por eso especialmente después de escuchar su despedida con Yukito que pareció de lo más habitual y yo no supe decir si había tratado de fingir frente a mí o de verdad todo había regresado a la normalidad entre ellos.

Recuerdo haberme dormido sobre mi cama después del último pensamiento lúcido, evocando cómo mi hermano, dando por sentado que yo no prestaba atención alguna, había dicho cuánto le desagradaba pensar en Shaoran como un elemento permanente en mi vida cuando aún albergaba la esperanza de verle fuera de ella, en cuán enojado estaba por saber que él había sido la razón de mi llanto el par de días pasados y cómo detestaba entender que no había otra solución excepto aceptar, como yo había hecho, que la solución era tenerlo conmigo indefinidamente.

—Sabes que no puedes hacer nada al respecto, ¿verdad? — le había dicho Yukito.

—Lo sé— fue la respuesta de Tōya que vino sin duda o arrepentimiento.

Después de eso todo fue casi normal.

Sin embargo, la_ carta_ llegó un par de días después. Luego de un lunes promedio en el que desgraciadamente recibí algo de trabajo extra por mi ausencia sin motivo, había ido con mis amigas a comer un helado esperando que el azúcar extra lograra mantenerme en pie, ya que las pocas horas de sueño anteriores empezaban a cobrar su existencia con un amargo cansancio. A pesar de eso yo me sentía muy enérgica y _capaz_. Capaz de enfrentar, batallar, ganar, de simplemente vivir siendo el caso más a la mano, porque secundando muchos de los pensamientos que había tenido en días pasados había logrado renovar ciertas cosas, quitarme algún peso de encima y encontrar nuevas formas de sostenerme, _nuevas personas_ que podían sostenerme, y eso me llenaba de serenidad.

Llegué a casa con la contradicción de una sonrisa luciéndose en mi rostro y el estrés previo a tener que pasar horas sin término frente a mi escritorio leyendo como obsesa y resolviendo cuanto cuestionario pudiese imaginar, pero supuse que estaba bien, la vida estaba llena de ese tipo de situaciones y parecía haber vuelto a _vivir _después de un pequeño tropezón. Parecía estar sufriendo un episodio de una joven promedio de mi edad: ansiedad, temores e inseguridades que eran el concierto de altibajos de la existencia. A eso podías llamarlo "normal".

La situación cambió cuando por auténtica curiosidad decidí revisar el buzón de correo, cosa extraña porque jamás lo había hecho hasta entonces. Quizá fue lo peculiar de ese día o lo atrayente que había sido encontrar la bandera de la cajita en alto, pero lo último que pensé cuando abrí el buzón y encontré una carta a mi nombre fue estar recibiendo un trozo de papel que podría cambiar las cosas en adelante. Casi de forma definitiva.

No la abrí en el instante, la llevé conmigo al interior y la dejé sobre la mesa junto al teléfono antes de gritar el nombre de Kero esperando que notara que había llegado, probablemente había estado durmiendo o jugando entonces, me di por vencida después del tercer o cuarto grito y cuando ya no tenía abrigo ni bufanda encima, fui a la cocina por un trozo del bizcocho que había sobrado del desayuno y tomé la carta del buró antes de sentarme a la mesa a leerla.

El aire escapó de mis pulmones en una contracción que me dejó mareada casi al punto de vomitar, haciendo demasiado difícil el concentrarme de nuevo en leer lo que habían escrito para mí. Tanto el sobre como la nota venían en pergamino, y la bonita caligrafía no te hacía pensar que fuera escrito con malas intenciones, pero dadas las circunstancias y lo vago pero igualmente acertado que era el mensaje me hicieron entender que no se trataba de azar o broma alguna.

"_Señorita Kinomoto,_

_Ya que han terminado los juegos preliminares de su lado creo que es hora de encontrarnos finalmente. Con seguridad esta carta le será de utilidad para ayudarse así que siéntase libre de empezar la búsqueda cuando desee. Estaré esperando fervientemente."_

—¿Me estabas llamando? — Kero apareció de la nada e intentó llamar mi atención. Yo sabía que estaba ahí y quería responder a su pregunta, pero hubo algo en mí que no me permitió moverme una milésima—. ¿Sakura?

—Yo…mira esto.

Después de leer la carta y entrar en un estado de pánico similar al mío, Kero se esfumó un rato para ver si había algo alrededor de la casa, yo tomé mi móvil para llamar a quien fuera, pero no pude marcar el primer número sin que las piernas me temblaran. Encendí el televisor, caminé por la sala sin descanso o querer subir a mi habitación, sentía como si encerrarme en cualquier lugar se convirtiera instantáneamente en un suicidio anticipado.

—Llama al mocoso — sin noticias, sin información, mi guardián regresó y no vaciló dos segundos al dar su orden expresa —. ¿No tenía él una forma de localizar al dueño de cualquier objeto o prenda? — Le contemplé muda y asentí —. Quizá pueda ayudarnos ahora.

Pero con el teléfono en mano mi atención fue capturada por el relato de las noticias de la tarde en el que más personas habían desaparecido sin rastro de su paradero, dejando a muchas familias y organizaciones consternadas sobre la naturaleza de los eventos, pues estaba más allá de un asalto, secuestro o robo cualquiera. Era similar a ser parte del elenco de una película donde las personas eran reclutadas para ser entregadas en…sacrificio.

Cuando el miedo que hubo en mi pecho fue demasiado grande, puse a un lado esa teoría y con la mirada vacía en el televisor intenté poner en perspectiva cosas más alentadoras –no por eso menos terribles– sobre el por qué alguien necesitaría a tantas personas: ¿qué ganaba con eso? ¿Había algo que obtener de cada una si aparentemente eran elegidas al azar?

La situación no mejoró cuando el teléfono vibró en mis manos y me hizo dar un respingo de la impresión, sin darme tiempo de llamar a alguien en concreto o hacer espacio para pensar en alguien más, Shaoran llamaba invocado por los pensamientos de Kero a mi lado. Mi cobarde y no tan positiva mente se empeñó en desviar lo que quería salir de mi boca a borbotones, preguntando cosas insulsas como si veía lo mismo que yo y afirmando con certeza el cómo no quería que continuara sucediendo lo que en ellas se anunciaba.

Mientras las excusas escapaban de mi boca, Kero se procuró hacerlo todo más difícil comportándose como un perfecto distractor al hacer millones de gestos diciéndome una y otra vez que debía contar lo de la carta que había dejado sobre la mesa. El problema estuvo en que en cuanto volví a tomarla con ambas manos no fui capaz de articular una palabra de forma decente y además el papel vibró en mis manos a causa del nerviosismo de tal forma que quizá Shaoran podía escucharlo con claridad.

—Deberías leerle lo que dice la carta. Es lo más importante —había exclamado en alto con la evidente intención de que Shaoran le escuchara del otro lado.

Se formó un silencio espeso en el que solo mis palabras repetían lo que venía escrito, sin razón de cómos o porqués, pero fue demasiado evidente considerando el contexto. Cuando terminé, tomé un respiro insonoro para recuperar el poco de entereza que se me había escapado al hablar. Tuve que esperar un buen rato hasta que alguien dijera cualquier cosa.

—_Dame diez minutos _— Y colgó.

Con Shaoran siempre era una de dos opciones: dejarte a la deriva o aparecer mágicamente en tu puerta unos minutos después. Todo indicaba que había tomado la segunda alternativa, pero lo que causó una nerviosa risa interna fue encontrar una respuesta hablada de su parte ya que eso rara vez tenía lugar, supuse que era una forma inconsciente de hacerme saber que se encontraba tan inquieto como yo.

¿Había llegado el momento de ponerle fin al juego del escondite al internarse a la cueva del lobo?

Porque según las palabras de mi remitente anónimo habían acabado los "preliminares", cual si un torneo fuera a dar inicio y me equipo se encontrara en desventaja temporal dándole demasiada importancia a detalles de último momento mientras, de su parte, se encontraba todo dispuesto y acabara de brindarme una invitación formal para que el juego diera inicio.

También quise que Tomoyo estuviera ahí, porque dudaba que con ella ausente encontrara forma definitiva de atravesar lo que venía pero cuando le llamé, en medio de su tono acongojado por querer poder viajar a través del tiempo y materializarse a mi lado, me dijo que estaba finalizando algo de suma importancia y no quería aparecer sin que su proyecto secreto estuviese completamente terminando. Sin entender mucho de lo que me quiso decir prometí que en cuanto algo cambiara le haría saber de manera inmediata. Su despedida fue un "¡ánimo, Sakura!" que vino como anillo al dedo, pues hasta que lo dijo no me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos húmedos. Tuve que limpiar las lágrimas antes de levantarme a abrir la puerta y encontrar a Shaoran y Meiling en el portal contemplándome con expresión neutra y sin saludo alguno por hacer.

En silencio se sentaron a la mesa y examinaron la carta que había recibido sin tocarla en lo absoluto, aproveché un par de minutos para subir y dejar en mi habitación el uniforme, cambiándolo por algo más cómodo para usar, teniendo claro en el proceso que aquello de querer dedicarme al trabajo extra que había contraído estaba lejos de ser una realidad. Pero cuando me detuve en el filo de la escalera encontré una tensión irreparable en la mesa con Kero y Shaoran queriendo arrancarse los ojos mutuamente sin moverse un milímetro, una competencia de miradas de la cual Meiling pasaba de largo negando vehemente, quizá encontrando irreconciliable tal situación considerando que, gracias a lo ocurrido y a lo que yo había podido ver el último par de días, parecían estar llevándose mejor. Las treguas de guerra no duran para siempre, aventuré.

Aunque quizá haber aparecido en medio de la confrontación no fue la mejor idea. Shaoran volteó a verme con esa preocupación que sólo se asomaba por su rostro cuando estaba realmente consternado, tanto así que casi a gritos exigió explicaciones sobre por qué no había hecho que Eriol se encargara de aquello, asumiendo que Kero ya había explicado cuál era el motivo para haber querido llamarle y eso le había tomado por sorpresa. Suspirando, caminé hacia la mesa y tomé la extraña carta con cuidado, como si alejar el centro del malestar pudiera poner un fin inmediato a la contienda.

Yo, sabiendo que eso le habría molestado más que haberlo convocado -lo cual no era sino una excusa pobre pero entendible para esconder su nerviosismo-, le dije que para mí sería más cómodo de esa manera, pues Eriol, a quien no había convocado y recordé de súbito en medio del discurso, no sabía más allá de los detalles que le habríamos brindado y había sido él quien había encarado a mi lado lo desconocido. Eso no dejaba de ser una verdad casi absoluta. También entendí que en su lugar también habría clamado porque alguien más llevara dicha carga, a sabiendas de que podría encontrar algo que no quisiera descubrir y pudiera dejarme tan desconcertada y entristecida como antes.

Después de relajarse en la silla, al levantarse se hizo de su espada y la carta que robó con fuerza de mis manos y, casi literalmente, huyó del recibidor para sentarse en el jardín anterior de mi casa, dejándonos a todos pasmados por lo veloz de su actuar, una especie de trance que quebramos de súbito para correr siguiendo sus pasos, encontrándolo sentado en el jardín con la espalda completamente erguida y las piernas cruzadas, la espada es su regazo y la carta frente sí, apenas manteniéndose firme sobre el césped que hacía unos días mi hermano había podado como era usual.

Lo siguiente que vi fue un círculo de magia idéntico a su tablero aparecer bajo su figura, deteniéndose después de girar un poco mientras emitía algo de luz que a mí me pareció confortante.

—Hace mucho tiempo no hacía esto — me confesó Meiling, cruzada de brazos junto a mí —, creo que por eso le molestó tanto, teme que le salga mal.

Asentí. —Yo dudo que no pueda hacerlo.

—También yo, pero ya sabes lo idiota que puede ser — se burló —. ¿Y Daidōji? — Su cuestionamiento me tomó por sorpresa y solo pude negar suavemente —. Ya veo.

No tuve tiempo de preguntar si estaba al tanto de lo que planeaba Tomoyo porque en cuanto estuve dispuesta a abrir la boca Shaoran dejó su pose de meditación y, sin levantarse del suelo, miró con detenimiento la carta frente a sí. Por cuestión de instinto terminamos arrodilladas sobre el césped tan cerca como el círculo permitía y buscamos que se pronunciara de cualquier manera, su mirada nos encontró a Meiling, Kero y a mí de forma silente.

—¿Qué encontraste? — Pregunté, impulsándolo a hablar.

—No estoy seguro — pronunció con un ligero malestar que percibí por milésimas —, pero creo saber en dónde está la persona que envió la carta. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Pudo haber ocurrido estando sentada en la comodidad de mi sofá o mi cama, tomando un helado, con la deliciosa brisa inesperada que viene en un día de verano y habría tenido el mismo efecto en mí: un cosquilleo en medio del pecho y la boca del estómago que provocaron vértigo.

Quizá era porque acababa de comprender la naturaleza de la situación y las siniestras notas que tendría la melodía que acompañaba ese instante de mi vida, si había buscado el momento para enfrentar lo que me había estado acechando, de buscar la fuente de mis pesadillas y temores, de acallar los miedos y cuantas cosas se pudieron desatar en cuanto la tragedia dio inicio, ese era ahora.

Fue una de las ocasiones que, además de depositar un peso y estrés increíbles en mis hombros, me hicieron entender que de mi palabra dependía el actuar de muchas personas, tal y como había dicho Tomoyo con anterioridad, en mí recaía el papel de liderazgo que pocos estaban dispuestos a aceptar por temor a las consecuencias o, como sucedía en mi caso, por falta de habilidad. De cualquier forma, si algo había aprendido el último par de semanas era que postergar cualquier situación puede tener consecuencias desafortunadas y que, a pesar de probablemente estar caminando de cabeza a una trampa, no podía desperdiciar los indicios que diligentemente nos habían entregado, de lo contrario muchísimas más personas podrían desaparecer y la situación se convertiría en algo más que en una noticia en el programa de la tarde.

—Tenemos que ir pronto, ¿verdad? — Fue Kero quien asintió a mi cuestionamiento —. Entonces supongo que no hay mucho en qué pensar.

—No tiene que suceder hoy mismo — alentó él en retribución —, tenemos que pensar en qué vamos hacer y creo que estás algo cansada. Mañana puede ser un buen día.

—Necesitamos llamar a Yue, quizá Hiiragizawa quiera venir también, no es bueno hacer las cosas de improviso —. Shaoran se levantó finalmente del sitio y simultáneamente nos ayudó a su prima y a mí a ponernos en pie —. Haz lo que tengas que hacer hoy y en la tarde de mañana podemos iniciar la búsqueda.

_Postérgalo, Sakura, sólo un poquito más. Reúne la fuerza que te va a hacer falta._

—Pero esta vez vas a tener que llevarnos a todos juntos, Kinomoto —Meiling no perdió segundo para hacerse presente a escasos centímetros de mi cara, intimidante —. No voy a permitir que lleguen los dos convalecientes, me aseguraré de que no suceda una vez más.

Me asustó y conmovió en partes iguales, pero con esa promesa me dije que la situación quizá no tendría por qué ser tan desafortunada como creí en un principio, contaba con más aliados de los que cualquiera querría tener y su fortaleza individual se convertía en mi muletilla de seguridad, impulsándome a continuar a través del camino esperando encontrar una buena resolución.

Una hora después mi padre arribó a casa encontrándose con la –para él– grata sorpresa de tener visitantes una vez más, no pensó dos veces en correr a la cocina para preparar algo, a pesar de que repetidas veces le dijeron que no era necesario. Cosa distinta fue mi hermano quien, aunque encontró a mis invitados ayudándome a completar el trabajo extra del instituto, lo que puede considerarse como en extremo enternecedor y falta de represalia alguna, no pudo evitar lucir su clásica expresión de enojo y encerrarse en su habitación con la excusa de tener que preparar una suerte de examen monumental para el final de la semana.

No por eso me sentí más tranquila con su actitud, sumado al conflicto que ya habitaba en mí. Era eso o estaba realmente consternada por tener que enfrentar un momento circunstancial sin haber cruzado mayor palabra que una petición lastimera de mi parte. Intenté convencerme de que no sería una despedida, pues luego regresaría y tendría que lidiar con su mal humor, y con eso me obligué a dejar la mesa del comedor y seguir su camino escaleras arriba.

De pie y en silencio frente a su puerta busqué una excusa para iniciar la conversación, pero no hubo mayor cosa, las palabras se atoraron a medio camino en mi garganta y no fue distinto cuando llamé y su voz me dio el permiso para entrar, aunque que terminé haciendo fue asomar la cabeza por la pequeña ranura que mis manos temblorosas lograron formar entre la puerta abierta y el marco.

—Gracias —le dije —. Por lo del otro día.

Su respuesta silente me dejó paralizada por lo que pudo ser un par de horas mientras intentaba descifrar el significado de la ausencia de palabras. Decidí intentar con algo más y me maldije después de que la cosa más estúpida salió de mi boca.

—Perdón por preocuparte, no pasaba por un buen momento y…

—Sakura — interrumpió —, déjalo así.

Cuando levantó la mirada y nos contemplamos entendí que no era su deseo sonar demandante o molesto, simplemente buscaba una forma de no inmiscuirse en aquello que le causaba malestar.

—Lo siento de cualquier forma— más silencio —. Ma…mañana vamos a…buscar a quien está haciendo esto y necesitamos a Yue y….

—Entiendo.

—¿Quieres venir? — Solté de improviso. _Tu compañía me vendría bien_.

No hubo cambio en su mutismo o mirada penetrante, decidí una segunda vez que sería buena idea abandonarlo en su soledad sin haber obtenido respuesta alguna. No es como si quisiera arrastrarlo a lo que solo a mí concernía, no es como si quisiera comportarme como una egoísta falta de consciencia y sentido común, pero debía admitir que tan extraña como me sentía vendría bien algo de fortaleza ajena, yo tendría que agotar la mía enfrentándome a la próxima noche sin pesadilla o sueño alguno y un vacío día de clases en el que estuve por completo desconectada del planeta.

Al terminar la jornada Tomoyo desapareció en un torbellino de excusas que me habían dejado tan desconcertada como el día anterior, pero aprovechando la soledad busqué la oficina de dirección esperando que la señorita Mizuki escuchara todas las excusas que le debía por los días de ausencia, ya que mi coordinador de curso pareció menos que convencido de los problemas familiares y pequeñas enfermedades que fingí tener. Las mentiras a veces no salen como yo quisiera.

Con el corazón en la mano y una sonrisa cálida me dijo que no debería preocuparme, pues era una fortuna el que tuviera que rendirle cuentas a ella y posteriormente se encargaría de dejarlo todo en orden para que yo no tuviera inconvenientes. Me recordó además que, si bien ella no podía hacer algo más para ayudarme, existían otras personas en completa capacidad de auxiliarme y que no lo dudara dos veces antes de contactar a Eriol; me confesó que la única razón para que él regresara a Japón por este tiempo era estar presto a lo que yo necesitara y no debía dejar de lado su confianza. Eso me hizo sentir muchísimo mejor.

Me inspiró un último hito de confianza cuando depositó un beso en mi frente y me prometió que todo estaría bien, pues en mí había una buena fortuna que no había conocido antes, motivada por la determinación que ella conocía y admiraba en mí. Me sonrojé con aquello.

Shaoran llamó mientras emprendía mi camino a casa, él y Meiling ya me esperaban allá. No dijo nada cuando le comenté que llamaría a Eriol y que él vendría con nosotros, me preguntó en cambio si ya había hablado con Yue y le dije que mi hermano se encargaría de eso. Continúe caminando a paso cansino, temerosa de emprender una marcha más violenta que adelantara las manecillas del reloj.

Como último recurso y en pro del ánimo de despedida que me estaba invadiendo, llamé a papá. Le dije cuánto le quería y lo agradecida que estaba por su dedicación y cariño conmigo. Después de un momento de silencio me recordó que tanto él como mi madre estarían conmigo siempre y bajo cualquier circunstancia, que no debía flaquear ante nada y que confiaba en que nos veríamos en la mañana cuando regresara de su jornada nocturna de ese día. El inexplicable sentimiento de que estaba más enterado de lo que deseaba fue imposible de controlar, sin embargo fui capaz de guardarme las explicaciones y simplemente agradecer una vez más por sus palabras de aliento.

Aquello se había hecho evidente la última vez que estuvimos solos en casa y desde entonces me pareció que estar ocultando mis acciones se había convertido en un juego inútil. Si las cosas salían bien, como todos me prometían que sería, tendría que tomarme un tiempo para explicar con detalle todo lo que guardaba de su conocimiento, esperando no causar mayor problema y albergando la esperanza de que todas las historias mágicas que tenía por contar fueran una aventura interesante y no una misión suicida en la que no debía inmiscuirme

Pero era mi padre y, así como mi hermano lo hizo, eventualmente terminaría formando parte de absolutamente todo lo que era yo misma.

Llegué a casa y al abrir la puerta encontré a todos los que se embarcarían en la travesía conmigo esperando por mi llegada, cada quien recibiéndome como pudo desde su lugar sin moverse un centímetro, pero haciéndome saber que su presencia iba más por un sentido metafórico. Sentía temor, por supuesto, pero su lealtad me hizo sentir afortunada y sin decir nada sonreí y agradecí con una reverencia, pues no existiría una palabra lo suficientemente grande y llena de sinceridad que pudiera expresar lo en deuda que me sentía con cada uno. Incluso con mi hermano, que me sorprendió al estar en medio de todos sin protestar una milésima…quizá aquello porque Nakuru seguía colgada de su cuello a pesar de haber tenido su mirada en mí todo el tiempo.

Me reí. Porque sin importar la penumbra y de lo que estaba por llegar, me sentía afortunada.

No contaba con el susto que me dio Tomoyo al entrar corriendo apenas una fracción de segundo después de mi aparición. Me giré para verle, pero no me topé precisamente con su rostro: un entretelado blanco se interponía entre ambas y a pesar de sentir una punzada de nerviosismo en el pecho, mi corazón se sintió cálido con el detalle. Tal y como en cada momento, como en las situaciones previas en las que jamás le había pedido nada y ella había aparecido con su magia peculiar, una que yo no poseía y que era más poderosa. Ella ahí estaba para mí.

—No creías que iba a dejarte sin un traje especial para la ocasión, ¿verdad? — Fue todo lo que dijo.

—Lo estaba esperando, de hecho —confesé —. Gracias, Tomoyo.

Mi ritual entonces estaría completo.

Reflexionando, entendí que me había acostumbrado a vestir de forma especial cuando el caso lo ameritara, para bien o para mal, y no podía ser otra cosa que algo hecho a pulso por mi amiga. ¿Mi amuleto personal de la suerte? Probablemente era así y ya que estaba consiguiendo toda la fuerza y amuletos posibles del mundo, ese no podía faltar.

Un rato después estaba en mi habitación con ella haciendo de las suyas, mi presencia su lienzo en blanco y el traje blanquecino las pinturas que usaría sobre mí; un vestido entero de mi cuello hasta media pierna, un corsé sobre mi abdomen que guardaba la vaporosa tela con entramado de estrellas y la hacía caer sobre mi espalda, sobre mi cama estaban los largos guantes blancos que usaría cuando estuviera completamente vestida. Mientras Tomoyo me ayudaba a vestir recordé cómo me había negado la primera vez que hizo el ofrecimiento, cuán avergonzada me hizo sentir y cuán extraño era andar saltando por ahí con vestidos de encajes y materiales especiales cuyos nombres aún no me aprendía. Fue inevitable reírme frente al espejo, pero mi risa se detuvo cuando encontré mi imagen en el nuevo atuendo.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no llevaba algo similar que no había notado el paso del tiempo. Cuando Tomoyo terminó de anudar el corsé beige ante mí ya no hubo más una Sakura pequeña que pretendía jugar a hacer magia y que creía que las cosas eran sencillas, especialmente cuando podía enfrentarlas con una sonrisa en el rostro; ella había crecido y ahora me contemplaba con un ceño determinado, retándome a continuar adelante a pesar de que la búsqueda del día se sentía como un evento catastrófico, recordándome que ya no nos era tan fácil sonreír pero ese no era un motivo para rendirse a la mitad del camino. Aunque estuve de acuerdo con ella, entré en un pequeño estado de ansiedad causando que tartamudeara.

—¿M-me veo… rara? — Le había preguntado a Tomoyo.

—Te ves espectacular, Sakura — respondió —. Como siempre.

—No se trata de eso.

Dejó de acomodar el traje para ponerse junto a mí en el espejo y contemplarnos juntas mientras hablaba. Me pregunté qué era lo divertido de que esto se sintiera como si ya lo hubiese vivido antes, quise saber cuántas veces Tomoyo tendría que peinarme y vestirme antes de enfrentar lo inevitable, quería conocer si algún día este tipo de cosas conocerían su final y yo podría asumirlo como algo más en mi vida, no como aquello que acabaría por determinarla.

Suspiró, buscó las palabras para lograr calmarme y finalmente dijo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

—Todos crecemos y no puedes esperar verte siempre igual —concilió —. Así como las cosas no pueden permanecer igual para siempre. Los cambios son necesarios, para crecer o para aprender y aunque nos es difícil asumirlos, siempre habrá algo beneficioso en ellos— sabia, terminó por darme un pequeño apretón en las manos cuando las puso entre las suyas —. Pero no te ves rara si eso es lo que te preocupa.

No era lo que me consternaba, al menos no en apariencia, pero sirvió para acallar mi nerviosismo.

Sonreímos y bromeamos un rato para que luego me empujara escaleras abajo, al bajar y encontrar inesperadamente y sin razón a Shaoran vistiendo un traje verde de dos piezas que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos, quise reírme porque Tomoyo también lo había obligado a lucir un traje de su autoría, él solo supo responder encogiéndose de hombros, dándome a entender que no había tenido escapatoria y que no era el momento para debatir en eso. Era más importante que él nos indicara el camino a seguir, al parecer algo lejano de la ciudad, teníamos un camino largo por andar y no cuestioné nada a pesar de que aún me tenía consternada el que no dijera nada respecto a lo había encontrado el día anterior, lo que había desatado en un estado de calma bastante preocupante.

Nadie dijo nada a pesar de que la marca en su hombro se encontraba por completo al descubierto. Escapaba a mi entendimiento si Tomoyo desconocía el detalle o si por el contrario se había empeñado en convertir una debilidad en fortaleza, lo que sí me esforcé en comprender fue que esas cosquillas que habían aparecido en la boca de mi estómago tardarían algún tiempo en desaparecer. Aún me sentía culpable por su aparición, por su significado y lo que a su portador había costado, y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de acostumbrarme a la idea de usar con él la palabra "guardián" sin sentirme extraña y temerosa. Decidí dejar ese pensamiento estático en el lugar y esforzarme por detallar cuanta cosa a mi alrededor pudiese aparecer cuando salimos de casa.

Pero, secretamente, fue difícil dejar de sentirme avergonzada.

-.-

_**(Shaoran)**_

Era extraño, pero podía sentirse en el aire. Quizá era por la forma en la que las miradas no se quedaban quietas, los hombros se mantenían tensos y las manos se escondían en los abrigos de las personas que intentaban caminar por Tomoeda aparentando que nada se encontraba fuera de lugar. Tanta tensión acumulada que podías respirarla, conocer su sabor, textura y eventualmente contagiarte de su existencia porque era algo difícil de ignorar. Todos sabían que _algo_ iba a ocurrir.

Bullicio, luces, personas, todo eso aún habitaba las calles y tiendas, a pesar de haberse convertido en una ciudad envenenada por la espera y la ansiedad, nadie se esforzó por hacer nacer el silencio, cual si aparentar la calma en medio de la tormenta hiciera más sencillo llevar el diario vivir, ocultar a plena vista el temor a unirse a las pobres almas que ya daban por perdidas sin motivo de rescate, porque aparentar que ese destino no les tocaría a ellos parecía hacer más fácil respirar mientras caminaban como si nada por ahí.

Lo noté porque yo sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba todo eso. Recién había salido de mi caparazón, recuperando la memoria al recordar que tenía un enemigo por enfrentar del cual no conocía cosa alguna, al ser consciente de que tenía un visitante indeseado sin paradero o intenciones conocidas y probablemente estaría con sus ojos sobre mí de cuando en vez, así como una madre pseudo abandonada en un país al cruzar el mar que seguramente deseaba tener noticias mías pero gracias a mi incapacidad de bajar la guardia y el orgullo, podría darme por muerto al no haber intercambiado palabra alguna. Había ignorado todo aquello porque pensaba que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, y quizá era un hecho irrefutable, pero nadie puede cegarse lo suficiente por tanto tiempo como para desconocer que hay más cuestiones que atender en la vida que la simple búsqueda de una resolución egoísta y personal.

Y así como había mentido sobre todas esas cosas, continuaba mintiéndome y a los que estaban a mi alrededor sobre lo que había descubierto y mantenido exclusivamente de mi conocimiento. Si bien Meiling había acertado al decir que había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que intentaba localizar a alguien a través de un hechizo, había errado en temer a fallar siguiendo la pista. Se trató más de encontrar familiaridad al tomar ese papel con ambas manos, de sentirme tan extraño por la calidez de una pieza tan insípida que solo podía augurar lo peor. La situación no mejoró cuando, al lograr visualizar el lugar a través del lindero de un bosque, una luz fugaz se coló por la visión de mis ojos cerrados y me obligó a abrirlos para buscar confort en el ambiente, teniendo que sacudir la cabeza un par de veces antes de regresar a la normalidad.

Hacía algunas semanas Sakura había dicho que ella conocía a quien había querido enviar un mensaje. Sin dudar por un segundo de que era la misma persona que _hablaba_ ahora, yo podía decir que también la conocía. De dónde, cómo, cuándo y, aún más importante, quién era, no podía asegurarlo, simplemente se encontraba ahí, como un palpitar constante que se va abriendo paso en el cerebro y no se irá hasta refutarle o afirmarle de forma completa.

Eso me estaba desquiciando. No haber podido conocer algo más de lo que había logrado ver me estaba causando ansiedad, la suficiente para quitarme el sueño esa noche, a pesar de saber que el día siguiente requería de mi estado en cinco sentidos y completa lucidez, pero hay ciertas cosas que no pueden controlarse y el insomnio es una de ellas. Claro que recibir la luz del sol con violáceas ojeras bajo mis ojos no fue para nada aliciente y me enojaba ser ahora quien lucía las consecuencias de dormir poco, pero sin vuelta atrás y con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, no hubo tiempo de discutir conmigo mismo o de pensar en una excusa convincente cuando la duda de alguien se asomara por curiosidad.

Cuando aparecimos en casa de Sakura el agotamiento empezó a asentarse, haciéndome menos perceptivo y más voluble, incapaz de decir mayor cosa o de sentirme absolutamente en control de lo que era yo mismo. Por eso no objeté cuando Daidōji, en sus apresuradas acciones, me obligó a tomar una bolsa sin dibujo o nombre y encerrarme en algún lugar para vestirme. Y no puse mucha atención a lo que entonces usé porque había algo más que me mantenía pensativo, cosa que mi prima lo notó cuando llegué al recibidor a su encuentro, intentando parecer despreocupado al ponerme los guantes que iban con el atuendo.

—Que no durmieras tampoco ayer no lo voy a pasar por alto. — Me advirtió —. Al menos lo reclamaré en unos días. Solo dime qué te pasa y te prometo que voy a dejarte en paz.

Eso era un avance, a demás de considerar que estaba siendo ridículamente sensata y sobreprotectora, pero llegados a este punto era todo lo que podía hacer. ¿Y qué probabilidades había de encontrar a alguien más que, por su cuenta, notara lo que estaba sucediendo y estuviera dispuesto a escuchar?

—Tengo miedo.

Dudó. —… ¿perdón?

Dejé de mirar mi mano cubierta por la tela, ahora cerrada en un puño, para verla a ella y hacerle entender que lo que había dicho casi en susurro no había sido una mentira, a pesar de que yo mismo empezaba a dudar de la veracidad.

—Lo tengo, Meiling.

—Pero… ¿por qué?

—Porque la última vez que pasó algo similar las cosas no estaban saliendo especialmente bien.

Y a decir verdad era algo que no había compartido con absolutamente nadie desde que empecé a sacar mis propias conclusiones: ningún detalle me parecía cosa de azar, era un déja vu que se vivía varias veces y que podía pasar desapercibido si no existiera alguien lo suficientemente astuto para conectar las piezas.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, todo salió bien al final, ¿no?

—Al parecer.

Dudaba que lograra entenderlo, dudaba que alguien alguna vez lograra entenderlo. Pero la última vez, a la carta bajo sello que tuvimos que enfrentar en mi viaje previo a Japón me refiero, hubo un momento en el que todo se volvió ilegible, como si hubiesen desconectado mi cerebro apenas un instante, para luego volver a dejarlo en su lugar. Y tal vez la emoción de saberme consciente luego, de reconocer a Sakura frente a mí a pesar de estar en una torre de feria destruida e irreparable, me hizo olvidar la incomodidad de ese minuto de ceguera. Porque luego sentí como si algo no hubiese encajado del todo y me esforcé durante mucho tiempo para ignorar esa sensación. Jamás lo compartí con nadie porque supuse que sería normal para cualquiera que terminara encerrado por el poder de algo que pretendía borrarte el corazón, luego supe que no era un evento tan consecuente como quise creer.

Por algún motivo, ahora había regresado.

Los pasos en la escalera advirtieron que era tiempo de salir de la reflexión para concentrarse en la realidad, pues esperaba una ardua jornada que tenía escrito un inicio y se mantenía sin final, pero que definitivamente encontraría la forma de escribirse de forma completa esa noche. Yo lo sabía, todos lo sabían, pero nadie se había atrevido a afirmarlo. Salir al encuentro con Sakura al filo del escalón me obligó a tomar un respiro insonoro y regalar una sonrisa esperando no contagiar mi nerviosismo o preocupación, esa era la última de mis intenciones.

Era momento de poner los pensamientos deprimentes a un lado y enfocarse en lo que era inmediato: salir a buscar la aguja del pajar, quien la consiguiera tendría el premio mayor, seguramente por un precio muy alto que no cualquiera estaría dispuesto a pagar.

Iba a ser una noche larga y peculiar, el problema no era saber que se trataría de algo grande o complejo, era que simplemente ignorábamos cuán extensa o particular esa jornada podría llegar a ser.

-.-

_**(Sakura)**_

La noche estaba nublada, hacía mucho frío pero las manos no me temblaban por la ausencia de calidez. En algún punto quise tener algo a lo cual aferrarme y me pesó terriblemente ya no tener mi báculo para apresarlo entre manos y liberar así algo de tensión. Tuve que buscar el dije sobre mi pecho, recordándome lo que representaba y que además me había dado protección, ignorando si fue producto de su magia que paulatinamente me sintiera más tranquila, pero lo hizo.

Definirlo como temor no era una opción. Ignoraba si era miedo en sí mismo o era simplemente ansiedad, razones evidentes asomándose por mi cabeza y corazón mientras caminábamos sin decir palabra alguna, evocando una noche hacía ya algunas semanas en la que perseguíamos lo mismo que era entonces nuestro objetivo. O al menos eso creía yo, porque no estaba del todo segura, íbamos al único lugar que nos parecía conveniente sabiendo incluso que podía tratarse de una trampa y no terminaríamos con bien al finalizar el recorrido, pero no había más opciones.

Creo que no fui demasiado discreta porque en cuanto dejamos las pocas casas que estaban en ese despoblado sector y nos adentramos en un bosque, Meiling me preguntó por qué estaba más estresada de lo que debería, argumentando que no era saludable. Estaba harta del estrés y de tener que estar pendiente de cada detalle, pues en cuanto algo se sentía fuera de su lugar, yo estaba con cada nervio al máximo, mirando cada estúpida sombra junto a mí esperando que atacara en cualquier momento, solo para descubrir que era una sombra como cualquier otra y que no había nada que temer. Por ahora.

—¿No has sentido antes como si algo terrible fuera a pasar? — Fue mi respuesta.

—Los presentimientos no son la gran cosa, tú deberías saberlo, es cosa de ánimo.

Sonreí por cortesía pero su comentario no me hizo sentir mejor. El sol acababa de ponerse y eso logró alterarme otro poco, sumado a que la mayoría comenzó a lazar comentarios sobre mantener el espíritu en alto y confiar en la buena suerte, pero había algo en mi interior que me mantenía escéptica y a la expectativa, latiendo fuerte en mis venas. Shaoran notó mi estado de tensión y cuando asintió a mi pregunta silente lo entendí: eso era lo que él había sentido la tarde anterior.

—Esto está mal — dijo mi hermano quebrando su mutismo indefinido —, este bosque debió haber terminado ya.

Temerosa pero sin detenerme, giré un poco la cabeza para verle. — ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Aunque está fuera de Tomoeda, he venido varias veces y no recuerdo que fuera tan grande, incluso siendo ahora de noche.

Eriol pronunció lo que yo no quería saber pero ya presentía, lo hizo con tal seguridad que un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal.

—Es un laberinto, me temo. Estamos _dentro_ de una ilusión.

_En ese momento supe que lo que sentía era miedo._

Sí era una trampa, ¡claro que se trataba de eso! Habíamos llegado antes de siquiera notarlo y andaba tan preocupada por otras cosas que no me di el tiempo de sentir y ver nada. Era una trampa y había arrastrado a todos los que me importaban conmigo, no es como si hubiese tenido otra opción, ignorando el hecho de que parte de mí era consciente de aquello, pero habría sido bueno saber que sí existía otra alternativa. Si algo salía mal, y que alguna fuerza en el cielo no lo permitiera, tendría que cargar con esa culpa por siempre y no estaba segura de poder enfrentar tanto la culpabilidad como la ausencia. Eso ocasionó que hiperventilara apenas siendo consciente del hecho, Tomoyo susurró un "respira" que me obligó a pausar mi andar por dos segundos, inspirar profundo y prometerme que mantendría la compostura para no dejar que mis emociones estropearan el esfuerzo de todos. No fue algo sencillo, claro está.

El bosque acabó convirtiéndose en un legible sendero que nos condujo fuera de la oscuridad que ya se cernía tormentosa desde el cielo, nos detuvimos cuando el camino se acabó y dejó ver tras los árboles una enorme casa de color marfil cuyo exterior estaba custodiado por bonitos matorrales perfectamente cortados y fuentes cuya agua no corría aún. Escapaba a mi entendimiento cómo, de haber sido realidad y no sueño, una cosa semejante podía existir fuera de una ciudad que yo conocía casi por completo y que estaba rodeada por ciudades y no campos desiertos, escapaba también a mi comprensión cómo habíamos terminado en un lugar tan extravagante cuando yo esperaba un escenario tétrico digno de la más espantosa película de terror, esa que había dado inicio en mi cabeza el día anterior.

La luz de luna azulada colándose entre la construcción y los árboles me maravilló por un instante, y lo habría hecho por más tiempo de no sentirme tan nerviosa y asustada como para cerrarme la capacidad de apreciar y observar. Lo cual era una lástima, porque era un paisaje digno de apreciarse.

Invadida por el temor quise buscar una última alternativa: — ¿Estás seguro de que este es el lugar? — Porque de verdad una voz interior clamaba porque se equivocara, solo por tener la satisfacción de sentirme más relajada.

Pero Shaoran no vaciló con su respuesta. —Seguro.

Suspiré.

No había otra opción excepto continuar avanzando y develar el misterio, ya había reparado en que me sentía capaz de enfrentar casi cualquier cosa y era momento de recordarlo, aún más importante: de empezar a creerlo de verdad. Determinada, decidí que no me daría en adelante oportunidad para dudar o realizar preguntas idiotas como la que recién hice, pero conforme di el primer paso algo se removió entre las plantas y nos paralizó a todos de forma inmediata. Inconscientemente busqué mis cartas en el bolsillo de la falda pero el sonido se incrementó antes de poder descifrar de qué se trataba.

Con el corazón en la garganta y un escalofrío paralizándome, sentí que reaccioné demasiado tarde cuando pude ver la sombra sobre mí, queriendo devorarme. Por un breve instante me sentí inconsciente, rodeada de frío y oscuridad, pero arrancándome de la fantasía de una muerte algo se interpuso entre la sombra y yo antes de poder si quiera pestañear. Eso no había sido otra cosa sino Shaoran y su espada atravesando, literalmente, a la masa negra que había intentado llevarme consigo, como si acabase de activar un mecanismo de defensa en el lugar.

Dejé escapar el respiro que se había quedado atorado en mis pulmones.

En medio del pánico me sentía curiosa pues no lograba entender cómo había logrado él tal cosa siendo que no había encontrado yo misma un método efectivo contra esa oscuridad andante y, aunque Shaoran siempre había sido mejor para situaciones similares, supuse que simplemente era yo quien debía dedicarse a la búsqueda de la solución. Cosa que evidentemente no hice y que ya era tarde para intentar descubrir. Fue entonces que mis ojos fueron cautivos del resplandor azulado que bañaba el filo del metal, que aún desvaneciéndose era vivaz y atrayente, no bastó mayor explicación para entender lo que había sucedido, quizá si fuera tan observadora como Tomoyo tendría que ahorrarme el parecer algo autista en la mayor parte de las ocasiones.

—Nada mal — dijo Eriol en un costado.

Shaoran, aún dándome la espalda, se encogió de hombros con desinterés pero alegría, al menos desde lo que pude ver en mi posición. Ahora que estaba más atenta y que me había forzado a hacer las conjeturas necesarias, logré comprender que habían realizado una especie de alianza que había resultado en la novedosa habilidad de la espada y su dueño, y me sentí aliviada al comprender que no éramos indefensos como un rincón de mi cerebro me había hecho creer.

Caminamos un poco más, estaba extasiada gracias a los pensamientos esperanzadores, pero no me habría dado cuenta de lo que ocurrió de no ser porque Tomoyo gritó mi nombre repetidas veces y tuve que regresar para descifrar lo que le tenía tan preocupada, porque en medio de nosotras no había nada excepto aire y unos pasos de distancia y no me di la oportunidad de ver si había algún otro tipo de problema. No había notado que le habíamos dejado atrás con los demás y habíamos logrado caminar varios metros hacia adelante sin preocuparnos por quién había logrado continuar y quién no. Fue uno de tantos errores que luego me causarían remordimiento.

—¡No podemos pasar! — explicó cuando estuve más cerca.

Confundida, alcé las manos un poco e intenté palpar el vacío entre nosotras para descubrir con sorpresa que se elevaba una pared invisible en medio. Continué palmeando el aire y habría sido un excelente acto de circo de no ser porque el muro era inagotable e impenetrable y, como punto adicional, había separado nuestra valiente expedición en dos: de mi lado estaban Shaoran, Kero y Yue conmigo, del otro lado se encontraban los demás.

¿Que no éramos tan indefensos? Quizá además de estar más atenta debía ser un poco más realista y no anticiparme a los hechos, tal vez mi buena suerte no podía cubrir el clásico "no lo imagines o no sucederá."

Una vez más mi garganta se vio oprimida y cuando sentí que la presión estaba a punto de hacerme perder la consciencia, mi cuerpo creyó sensato dejar las lágrimas fluir, para no dormir, para no desmayarme si era el caso.

—No…no, no, ¡no! — Esa vez fue inevitable controlar mi nerviosismo —. ¿Por qué? ¡Si nosotros pudimos pasar ellos también podrían! ¡No es justo!

Continué aferrada a la pared invisible, queriendo llorar del todo, aún negando por lo que parecía ser inevitable, queriendo deshacer la barrera con mis uñas para llegar a aquellos que quería mantener a mi lado. El miedo, insondable, se extendió por cada nervio y se manifestó en sudor frío que me hizo temblar a demás de la brisa congelada que se empeñaba en hacerse presente.

No fui consciente de cuánto tiempo permanecí haciendo la misma inútil cosa, golpeando el aire con mis puños y controlando el agua que de mis ojos quería escapar.

—Sakura…— Kero, entonces en su forma felina, intentó llamar mi atención repetidamente —. ¡Sakura! No quieren que ellos estén. Solo nos quieren a nosotros.

—Pero…¿solo nosotros?

Mis ojos viajaron revisando cada rostro al otro lado de la barrera invisible. Pensé que habrían tenido de este lado a cualquiera que tuviera mínimo atisbo de magia, pero con Eriol, Ruby y Spinell desafiando mi conclusión fue evidente de que no se trataba de eso. "Juegos preliminares" había dicho la carta que nos trajo al lugar y eso solo significaba que me necesitaba a mí y a mis guardianes, en toda la expresión del término.

_El miedo se hizo muchísimo más grande._

En el vacío, mis palmas encontraron las de Tomoyo contemplándome con tanta preocupación como yo sentía temor internamente. Cuando las lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos y apreté los dientes con tanta fuerza que di inicio a una leve jaqueca, quise hacerle saber que estaba demasiado preocupada por su suerte y que no había fuerza en mí que me permitiera dejarle abandonada sin conocer cómo terminarían las cosas para ambas.

—Vete —le pedí, incapaz de pensar en algo más. Sería la opción más sensata y estaría bien si mi hermano o alguien más indicaban el camino a casa. Y porque era lo único que podía hacer por ella entonces.

Como era usual, leyó mi pensamiento y negó con la cabeza antes de que pudiera pedirle otra cosa.

—Ve y no te preocupes, aquí vamos a estar bien —pero no había nada que me dijera que eso sería cierto —. Te estaré esperando con los demás aquí afuera, así que solo regresa con bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo que yo necesitaba era saber que tanto ella como los otros estarían bien. Entonces mi mirada encontró a Eriol y no tuve que pedirle, igual que la vez anterior, que se encargara de proteger a quienes no podían hacerlo por sí mismos, él solo supo asentir asumiendo el compromiso y esperé que eso fuera suficiente.

—¿¡Y tú qué estás esperando!?

El grito había sido de Meiling, quien llamó la atención de todo el mundo con su expresión, pero al mirarla con asombro descubrí que estaba sonriendo y no frunciendo el ceño como su tono pudo dar a entender.

—Tu deber es ir con ella— le dijo a Shaoran que estaba frente a ella sin atreverse a tantear el vacío —. Deja de hacer el tonto y muévete.

Él no era consciente pero estaba apretando la espada en su puño con tanta fuerza que se escuchaba temblar el metal. No era enojo, era la misma preocupación e incertidumbre que me habían hecho llorar a causa de Tomoyo. "Divide y conquistarás" es un lema muy famoso, al contemplar lo que la invisible separación estaba logrando, fue claro qué intención tenía la persona que nos esperaba en el interior de la bonita mansión.

—¿Crees que me dejaría vencer tan fácil? — Meiling se señaló con orgullo y movió las manos para señalar a todos los que se encontraban con ella —. Confíen un poco en nosotros —dijo luego para ambos —, también sabemos un par de trucos que nos pueden servir.

Quise contradecirle, quise hacerle saber que Shaoran no era el único preocupado por ella a pesar de que yo había centrado mi atención en Tomoyo, quise destruir con mis manos lo que impedía el paso y hacer todo lo que pudiera para asegurarles bienestar y robarles la confianza que desbordaban pero a mí me faltaba. Pero la forma en la que sonreía me engañó lo suficiente como para abstenerme y continuar en silencio, sin hacer nada excepto continuar observándolos en detalle.

Yue habló por primera vez en todo el recorrido. —En marcha — eso fue suficiente para sacarme del trance.

Porque necesitaba estar en mis cinco sentidos para terminar tan pronto como fuera posible y regresar a quienes me esperaban.

Sin tiempo de dudar, de planear, de prever, de llorar otro poco, hubo un impulso de cordura y valentía –o estupidez- y me obligué a dar vuelta para caminar por el sendero que ahora era de piedra.

_Vamos a estar bien, todos vamos a estar bien_, me dije. Di una mirada sobre mi hombro al avanzar y contemplé a todos tras el muro inexistente que nos había dividido, sintiendo cómo una parte de mi fuerza se quedaba consigo y pensando en cómo deseaba que esa no fuera la última imagen que podría tener de ellos en mi memoria.

-.-

_**(Shaoran)**_

Era solitario y hacía frío, casi tanto como afuera, lo que me hacía pensar que no era coincidencia pues hasta en las casas más grandes había forma de conservar el calor. Si eso era parte de la pantomima de la que estaba participando, no me hacía gracia en lo absoluto y tendría varias cosas que decirle en cara al desgraciado que nos había traído hasta aquí.

El mismo al que quizá debía darle crédito por orquestar la parafernalia que nos había convocado con un cebo perfecto a la trampa que apenas había jalado el primer gatillo. Había sido un movimiento elegante y astuto de su parte, nadie lo suficientemente estúpido aparecería por voluntad propia, era más seguro invitar a quienes serían tu cena a buscarte, dejando de lado los riesgos y asegurando que todo saldría tal y como lo has planeado. Por otro lado eso solo haría cuestionar si era un acto cobarde, porque aunque desde mi punto de vista era una jugada inteligente, carecía de valor.

Pero una vez la dichosa carta hizo su aparición supe que lo de menos sería asumir el riesgo, por eso, aunque todavía me hallaba consternado, había decidido postergar en mi cabeza la ira naciente a partir de haber dejado a más de la mitad del grupo allá afuera. Si bien me había dejado con la guardia bajo por un momento, hacer acopio de fuerza de voluntad fue lo que necesité para creer en las palabras de Meiling y confiar que afuera todo estaría mejor.

Nuestra situación una vez entráramos era cuestión absolutamente distinta.

Después de atravesar un poco más del camino, rodeado por árboles de varias especies y la luz que de la luna parecía bañarlo todo, logramos abrir las enormes puertas de lo que bien pudo ser un panteón ridículamente lujoso. No hizo falta llamar, bastó empujar la madera un poco para que cediera y dejara ver su interior, en el que esperé encontrar muchas cosas excepto el exquisito gusto de los cuadros Yuan, las estatuas circundantes y el suelo ajedrezado que no distaba del blanco y el beige, por el cual caminábamos entonces.

Además de cobarde, quizá el autor del circo carecía de imaginación. Si bien la teoría de "estar dentro de una ilusión" era cierta y nada de lo que pisaban nuestros pies o contemplaban nuestros ojos era real, el mundo en el que nos encontrábamos ahora era el clásico escenario de una casa de familia ostentosa que tiene una enorme escalera en medio del salón, misma que llamaba silente para ser cruzada y que al final tenía una bifurcación en sentidos opuestos. Mientras ascendíamos por los escalones, pudimos ver enredaderas con flores silvestres que se asían de las formas irregulares sosteniendo la construcción.

—Son las mismas —había dicho Sakura —. Las que vi en uno de los sueños…

—Y las mismas que había en la reserva cuando enfrentamos la sombra — apuntó Kerberos.

Era un hecho irrefutable el encontrarnos en el lugar correcto, porque aunque lo hube rastreado por mí mismo y confirmé horas después en un mapa la dirección a la que mi hechizo había apuntado, albergaba la esperanza de cometer un error estúpido. No supe si sentirme orgulloso o culpable de haber encontrado el camino correcto.

—¿Significa algo?

Ninguno de los tres supo contestar a la pregunta que de labios de Sakura quedó flotando en el aire. Al haber llegado al final de la escalera y no lograr decidir qué camino deberíamos seguir pues era evidente que no deseábamos una nueva división, me pausé un momento para reflexionar si en todo aquello que ocurría estaba lleno o no de algún tipo de significado. Después de intentar hilar un par de teorías que se fueron quedando a medio camino, fue más sensato pensar que no hacía falta un sentido para cada cosa, podía tratarse de un cinismo vil que no buscaba otra cosa sino aumentar el estrés y ganar tiempo haciendo estragos en la mente de los demás. Esa era la explicación más lógica.

Era psicótico admitir que su esfuerzo estaba teniendo resultados.

En medio del sofocante silencio que la tremenda construcción cernía sobre nosotros, continuaba intacta la duda sobre qué camino tomar una vez ubicados sobre la cima de la escalera. Haber llegado al lugar no precisamente significaba que nos halláramos menos perdidos, de hecho, nos tenía más llenos de incertidumbres y preguntas por responder como el por qué una casa demasiado ostentosa permanecía en tal nivel de penumbra, quizá era la misma razón por la que no existía calefacción alguna y la oscuridad nos mantenía absortos y ciegos, al menos hasta cinco minutos atrás, cuando Sakura decidió usar a _Glow_ como una linterna provisional que ninguno tuvo la precaución de llevar.

—Creo que debemos ir por ese pasillo.

Yue, en una de sus escasas intervenciones, apuntó al costado izquierdo de la escalera y dirigió la vista de todos al pasillo en penumbra, en cuanto Sakura elevó su mano y el atisbo de luz que en ella descansaba, el pasillo cobró vida con luz tenue y lo que dejó ver no fue nada alentador: a pesar del silencio y la aparente soledad, sombras inquietas se movían en las paredes, danzando de un lado a otro cual si el pasillo fuera una prisión y las paredes la única superficie capaz de albergar su existencia. Tragué saliva cuando entendí que esa era la mejor opción pues, como todo hasta entonces, lo tenebroso era la pista a ser seguida.

Sin decir algo más se reanudó la marcha y mis ojos se posaron en el cuadro que adornaba la pared, gigante, un marco dorado que encerraba a una persona sin rostro, el trozo de lienzo que correspondía a su cara había sido arrancado por garras que habían dejado su rastro inconfundible. Ya no supe qué iba a encontrar en adelante, pero en vagas cavilaciones fue claro que algo familiar debía aparecer en cualquier momento.

Bastó poner el primer pie en el pasillo para que las creaturas notaran que estábamos ahí, bastó ese mismo paso para que dejaran de moverse como bestias encerradas en una jaula y se mantuvieran estáticas antes de vernos cruzar definitivamente. Bastó el paso para saber que su quietud no era aleatoria: a diferencia de lo que pudo esperar por nosotros en el exterior, éstas no tenían la orden de atacarnos, simplemente señalar que era ese el pasillo que debíamos cruzar para poner punto final a la expedición.

Sakura caminaba en medio, con los demás custodiando su andar, aún liderado por la luz reposando sobre su mano. El escalofrío que me recorrió de arriba abajo duró por cuanto caminamos a través de las sombras en quietud absoluta, alguna voz en mi cabeza diciéndome que no debía confiarme y esperar que cualquier cosa viniera en contra nuestra en un parpadeo. Afortunadamente eso jamás ocurrió, pero no por ello dejé de estar en alerta y a decir verdad nadie lo hizo. Tampoco cuando llegamos a un par de puertas abiertas por completo que daban vista a una habitación en oscuridad plena, una luz que venía desde el otro lado, probablemente una salida alternativa y, en mi cabeza, una ruta de escape.

_Uno, dos, tres…_

Pude ver los labios de Sakura moverse al contar, como si intentase reunir el valor para ingresar en la habitación. Aún contando en medio de su trance, se aventuró a entrar primero dejándonos atrás sin decir palabra alguna; seguimos su camino encontrando la oscuridad de una sala vacía, a excepción de lo que la diminuta luz de tonos verdes dejaba vernos a nosotros mismos, no había objeto alguno. Ventaja por aquello de no tener algo con lo cual tropezar o chocarse, desventaja al no saber si había algo observando desde la oscuridad, como la trampa que está esperando a cerrarse sobre la víctima al enterrar sus dientes en la piel con dolor, evitando cualquier posibilidad de escape.

_Ocho, nueve…_

Se escuchó a alguien correr. Sakura cerró la mano y hubo oscuridad. Alguien gritó y lo siguiente que vi fue mi espada alumbrada por el resplandor azul que venía de las manos de Yue mientras sostenía hielo como dagas en el aire. Contuve la respiración intentando descifrar qué había desatado la conmoción antes de hacer cualquier movimiento. No supe de qué se trató hasta que bajé la mirada y vi a una niña abrazada a la pierna de Sakura sin dejarme ver su rostro. Pero bastó un par de segundos para notar que ese cabello negro atado a ambos lados ya lo había visto antes, de forma que ya no hubo necesidad de empuñar la espada con fiereza pues necesitaba hacerle espacio a la confusión que se teñía del rosa de su camisa rosa y blanca bañada en resplandor azul, o eso creí en el momento, pues el desconcierto de hallar su figura en el lugar me impidió pensar con claridad.

En adelante no supe si se trataba de una broma, una ilusión o una carnada bien plantada.

—¿Xian? — Silencio, latidos de corazón en aumento —. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

¿Qué tan idiota pude ser para no ver que todo terminaría en el mismo sitio? ¿Qué tan influenciado estaba por la supuesta ilusión que ahora imaginaba a niñas pequeñas en medio de cuartos prestos a un asesinato? ¿Qué tanto hacía la niña ahí? ¿Era cierto y todos podían ver lo mismo que yo?

—¡Vine a jugar con ustedes! — Me respondió sonriente cuando decidió mirarme, una alegría casi del todo inocente bailaba en sus ojos miel claro.

—Mocoso, ¿la conoces?

Fue una pregunta demasiado complicada como para poder asignarle una respuesta del todo complaciente. Porque aunque sí sabía quién era esa pequeña persona, por la forma en la que había aparecido y los motivos encubiertos que parecía tener, gracias a la situación en mano y al nudo en la garganta que había provocado su llegada me atrevería a decir que no la conocía en lo absoluto. Y con ello debería admitir, además, que tampoco podría conocer más de la mitad de personas que había llegado a encontrar en lo que tenía de vida.

Como si no hubiese sido suficiente tener que replantear años de existencia, ahora debía contemplar la posibilidad de confrontar a todos cuyos nombres conocía como completos extraños y, posiblemente, traidores.

—…es…familia o algo así — resolví por decir para no complicar las cosas. Complicarlas aún más.

Aunque continuaba molesto por no poder responder a ese interrogante de forma plena, no retiré la mirada de la niña que no se había movido un centímetro, excepto para mostrar su rostro y enseñar su sonrisa infantil con absoluta tranquilidad.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? — Volví a interrogarle.

—¡Para poder ver a Sakura otra vez! ¿Tú no te alegras de verme? — Le preguntó.

—¡C-claro que sí! — Ella, turbada casi del todo, intentó responder buscando su mejor sonrisa —. Pero no deberías estar aquí, este lugar no es para niñas como tú.

—Ah, no te preocupes, yo voy a estar bien.

A pesar de la sensatez de las palabras de Sakura, la pequeña _extraviada_ no parecía estar mintiendo al mostrarse tan confiada en medio de un lugar que no parecía estar dispuesta a recibirla, y eso solo logró sembrar una desconfianza que no sólo apareció en mi conciencia, en cuanto pude buscar los ojos de Yue a mi izquierda, a pesar de su actitud disconforme, supe que él había concebido la misma idea.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Repetí —. Y no contestes con evasivas.

—¡Shaoran! — Sakura reprendió — ¡Puede que no sea su culpa!

Por un breve instante, ínfimo apenas, quise gritar en contra de su vastísima inocencia, hacerle ver de forma inmediata que no era cuestión de estar perdida, considerando además que estábamos de pie sobre una construcción ficticia que tenía lugar gracias a la persona que había extendido su generosa invitación para enfrentar un insufrible momento, pero el impulso, que de repente estaba motivado por la ignorancia y la curiosidad, desapareció tan rápido como llegó. Me obligué a respirar despacio, acallando las voces que querían salir inclementes por mi boca, intentando elaborar algo menos volátil y más pacificador.

—Mi hermana me dijo que estuviera aquí —se explicó, dejando ver sólo para mí una sonrisa que no me pareció tan inocente entonces —. Ella me pidió que los encontrara aquí.

Desconcertado, llamé a cuanta memoria quedara en mi cerebro de las pocas veces que había encontrado a su familia. Estando seguro de que mi cavilación no estaba errada, dije lo evidente: —Pero tú no tienes hermanos.

Quien habló después no fue precisamente la niña que aún se mantenía inmóvil abrazando a Sakura.

—Bastante perspicaz, como siempre.

Quizá fue por el modo en el que su comentario vino de la nada y atravesó la oscuridad como electricidad que viaja, o por el modo en el que casi todos se paralizaron cuando la voz vino mordaz y sin previo aviso, pero no hubo forma de detener la tensión de mis manos al cerrarse, así como no pude detener la tensión de mi mandíbula apretando hasta casi quebrarse, mucho menos cómo atacar la ira que se alzaba insipiente en mi cabeza.

A paso cansino y apenas cobrando vida con la luz que de nuestro pequeño grupo se desprendía, Zhiqiang apareció desde las sombras con los brazos ocultos tras su espalda y una sonrisa en el rostro que estaba avivando algunos sentimientos hostiles. Los más vengativos, siendo sincero.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? — Le dije.

—¿Qué puedo decir? — Se encogió de hombros —, estoy donde soy necesitado.

Eso hizo que quisiera reírme a carcajadas, porque las palabras que utilizó estaban lejos de hacerle ver como una figura de importancia que se mostraba indispensable para un evento de grandes proporciones, y más cerca de compararle con una mujer vulgar que se paseaba por las esquinas mostrándose al ser _necesitada_ por algo menos que un par de monedas.

Pero logré mantener la compostura, ayudado por la tensión que seguía fina en el ambiente y el recuerdo de mi madre diciendo en voz alta cómo ese sujeto no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Siempre había compartido su opinión pues tampoco fue de mi agrado, además de tener la extraña sensación de que ocultaba algo en mi contra, quizá estaba cerca de descubrir todo aquello.

—No entiendo…dijiste que tu familia no tenía que ver. Al menos no con esto específicamente.

Su comentario me hizo recordar que estaba ahí, pero a pesar de ser suplicante e ingenuo, Sakura había dado en uno de tantos clavos: ¿era toda mi familia? O solo…

—Me temo que está en un error, señorita Kinomoto — dijo él, ya casi del todo junto a nosotros —, esto no tiene que ver con el apellido Li o ninguna de sus casas. Es un asunto…_personal._

Si antes había algún atisbo de duda respecto su actitud hacia mí, ahora no cabía la más mínima pregunta sobre el mismo hecho. Aquella afirmación bastó para que me tensara de nuevo, esta vez empuñando la espada en su contra mientras terminaba de hacer presencia frente a mí y quedarse quieto mientras me observaba sonriente.

A mi mente vino la vez que irrumpió en mi apartamento sin previo aviso, las cosas que dijo para mí y Meiling y cómo tuve que lidiar con ella una vez que él desapareció. La vez que tan oscamente había hecho que se callara cuando estábamos frente a muchos de la familia antes de nuestra partida y la cacería sin sentido que había logrado que emprendiera en su contra. Su papel en ese lugar aún no me era claro, pero evidentemente tenía algo que ver en todo el asunto –y de alguna forma todo estaba relacionado–, así que no me iría del lugar hasta recibir alguna respuesta.

Saber qué tan errada estaba Sakura, según sus palabras, era otra de las cosas que pretendía lograr.

—Si cree que me comeré el cuento de que todo esto ha sido obra suya…falló.

—A veces es un problema que seas tan inteligente, Xiao Lang, pero eso es algo que a mí ya no me concierne.

No vi cómo aquello pudo representar problema alguno, aunque si contaba su posición de peón probablemente estaba deshaciendo cualquier cosa que tuvieran planeada para él, frustrando su misión y su oportunidad de quedar bien frente a su jefe.

—Lamentablemente eso ahora no tiene que ver conmigo, mi papel termina aquí y ustedes deben continuar por ese camino —señaló la puerta a su espalda, medianamente abierta, la misma que yo había visto al llegar dejando escapar algo de luz por su pequeña abertura.

—En ese caso no creo que debamos permanecer más tiempo aquí —dije, tomé la mano de Sakura liberándola de su pequeña extraña invasora y comencé a llevarla hasta la salida—, andando.

—Ah, espera — interrumpió el anciano —, no he dicho que pueden irse todos.

Dejamos de andar y simultáneamente giramos para verle. Se mostraba aún inmutable, contando ahora con su nieta a un costado, sonriendo tan abiertamente cómo él.

—¿A qué pretende jugar? — Inquirí —. Ya suficiente teatro hemos hecho hasta aquí, no sé qué otra cosa puedan tener en mente.

—Podemos resolver lo que sea que te moleste si tanto te preocupa, niñato — retó.

Un gruñido quizá escapó de mi parte cuando recibí su propuesta, estuve a punto de abandonar mi lugar y romperle la nariz sin contemplar qué consecuencias pudiese traer mi acción, pero fui interrumpido por la mano de Sakura que, sin abandonar la mía, me haló suavemente para mantenerme en el lugar, y el grito de Kerberos que vino en el momento apropiado.

—Por más interesante que esto sea — interrumpió —, creo que este no es el momento para resolver sus asuntos pendientes…¡tenemos mejores cosas que hacer!

Xian dejó salir una risa sonora. — ¡Sí! Ahora tenemos que empezar, ¿se quieren quedar?

—Ellos no pueden estar aquí, Xian —le recordó su abuelo —. Eso no es lo que nos han encargado.

—¡Pero yo quiero que Sakura se quede! — Reprochó. La expresión de desconcierto que se apoderó de nosotros fue tan evidente que tuvo que explicar lo que para ella estaba implícito —. Lo que pasa es que mi hermana no quiere que Yue o Kerberos vayan, solo quiere que Sakura esté ahí.

Si bien su extraña fijación por Sakura se hizo evidente y molesta, ella no se esforzaba por ocultarlo o hacerle ver como algo de importancia, simplemente estaba ahí, de forma natural en cada oración que pronunciaba, haciendo que ella se estremeciera y quisiera hablar para preguntar alguna cosa relevante con un sentido inocente. Apelando por mantenerle lejos de lo que sea que ese par tramara, con la mirada le pedí que permaneciera callada.

—Que se quede el mocoso con nosotros, entonces — apoyó la bestia amarilla —, así pude resolver lo que sea que tenga con el anciano.

—¡No puede! — Gritó la niña y me empujó un poco hacia la puerta, haciendo que trastabillara con Sakura un poco —. La persona que quiere verte, Sakura, quiere que Xiao Lang esté presente también.

Un escalofrío bajó por mi espalda.

—Sólo se quedan los guardianes del sol y la luna.

La afirmación, a pesar de venir de una voz tan infantil y delgada, logró hacerme ver un detalle que hasta entonces me había pasado desapercibido pero que por los sentidos implícitos resultaba difícil de ignorar: pocos sabían mi _situación_, por no decir que a duras penas aquellos que nos habían acompañado a ese sitio, mi madre se añadía al grupo pero dudaba que hubiese confesado que yo era un guardián a personas cualquiera cuando eso se había convertido en un secreto de máxima seguridad en mi hogar. Siendo ese el caso, ¿cómo podría saber Xian quién era yo y asociarme con Kerberos y Yue? Era evidente que su abuelo lo sabía, y si eran los peones que yo creía que eran en el tablero que era ese preciso instante, eso quería decir que la fuerza superior extraña que aún nos era desconocida también estaba al tanto.

¿Qué tan desventajoso podría ser aquello? Muchísimo y aún así tuve que obligar a todas las alarmas en mi cabeza a silenciarse de forma definitiva: necesitaba pensar.

Por un lado quería arrancarle la boca a Zhiqiang para que dejara de blandir esas sonrisas mediocres y sarcásticas que lo ponían a mi nivel, bastante infantil desde su perspectiva, no sin antes sacarle a golpes toda la información que me fuera útil antes de abandonar esa invitación. Por otro, no había nada que me asegurara que era lo más sensato permanecer ahí, eso sin contar que estábamos perdiendo tiempo en indecisión, porque ya habiendo acordado que se trataba de una trampa con todas las señales evidentes del universo, lo mejor sería encontrar el origen y terminar con la pantomima a propias manos antes de que ocurriera algo de mayor gravedad.

Opté por la segunda alternativa, porque estaba harto de las actuaciones innecesarias.

Lo último que hice antes de darme la vuelta llevando a Sakura conmigo de la mano, fue mirar a Kerberos y Yue sin decir palabra alguna. A pesar de los diálogos ausentes fue claro que entendieron mi proceder y asintieron levemente para darme su aprobación, -no era como necesitara aquello de cualquier forma-, la indicación faltante para que dejara el pequeño grupo que se había formado y caminara con ojos ciegos hasta la pequeña abertura de luz que se asía en la distancia. La atravesé pero no logré que Sakura pudiera dar paso afuera.

Cuando levanté la vista encontré que estaba observando al interior, buscando desesperadamente la mirada de alguno de sus guardianes en medio del shock que no le había permitido pronunciar palabra alguna o resistirse al haberla llevado a la salida. Pero un suspiro se le escapó cuando escuchó a Kerberos decirle algo al otro lado del camino.

—Oye, no te preocupes —había alentado —. Vamos a estar bien.

Y por alguna razón que aún no logro entender, ella misma cerró la puerta.

Logramos dar unos pasos lejos de la cerradura en un pasillo que era exactamente igual al que habíamos recorrido al entrar, un perfecto laberinto en toda la extensión de la palabra, de modo que era imposible saber si nos encontrábamos en el mismo lugar, si al abrir la puerta estaría todo intacto o incluso si los habíamos abandonado en otro plano existencial, justo entonces Sakura se zafó de mi agarre con la intención de abrir la puerta que se había sellado bajo todos los medios, los ojos vidriosos y los dientes apretados como signos visibles de su desesperación.

El intento se vio frustrado cuando una sombra apareció sobre la puerta, luciendo una sonrisa espeluznante sin forma ni recorrido, advirtiéndole de no tocar la perilla siquiera: a diferencia de las sombras que nos habían indicado el camino en primer lugar, esta sí estaría dispuesta a infligir dolor en cuanto se atreviera a poner un dedo encima.

Por supuesto entendí sus acciones contradictorias, alguna cosa dentro de mi cabeza me pedía que intentara hacer lo mismo pues era haber soltado una tajada de carne frente a un animal hambriento –desconociendo si el anciano y la niña tenían truco alguno-, pues se convertía en la contracción de una deuda injusta que nadie estaba dispuesto a saldar, pero ya habiendo tomado una decisión intenté convencerme de que aquello era lo más sensato y definitivamente era lo que debíamos hacer. Me dediqué entonces a poner todas mis esperanzas en ello.

Además, me obligué a tomar a Sakura por los hombros y darle vuelta para que me mirara, impidiéndole bajar la mirada sosteniéndola apenas con la mía. Yo tampoco deseaba que las cosas terminaran mal y también me sentía fatal por aquello de andar abandonando personas al azar y a su suerte en el camino, pero también estaba consciente de que solo ella podía poner el punto final de la historia.

—Si quieres verlos bien debemos continuar —le dije —. Si acabamos más rápido…

—…más pronto voy a verlos otra vez —hipó. Con una mano se secó las lágrimas e intentó sonreír—. Entiendo. Sigamos.

Sin haberlo pedido, se hizo de mi mano esperando que pudiera conducirle a través del pasillo que parecía eterno, no había una puerta visible y simplemente un sendero por el cual andar tras una puerta que ya estaba cerrada e inasequible, dejando una única ruta posible que me hizo palpitar la sangre al advertirme del peligro que eso significaba. Una vez alcanzáramos el fin del recorrido, la respuesta estaría al otro lado.

Aunque, después de pensármelo un par de minutos, no estaba seguro de si quería conocer esa resolución.

-.-

_**(Sakura)**_

Era difícil pensar que había encontrado inercia suficiente que me moviera de forma automática al caminar. Conocía el destino y conocía, en teoría, el camino que recorría, pero no lo estaba haciendo de forma del todo consciente. Yo confiaba de forma plena en quienes había dejado a mi espalda, en lo que podían hacer y en lo que me habían prometido: su bienestar, pero eso no podía evitar que estuviera preocupada, porque a pesar de la confianza a veces hace falta ver las cosas con ojos propios para entender que se han convertido en realidad. En otras palabras: hasta que yo no les viera nuevamente, no creería que se hallaban con bien.

A ratos, intercalándose con esa preocupación, mi cerebro se ocupaba en descifrar el por qué éramos Shaoran y yo los que debíamos recorrer ese sendero con exclusividad. ¿Qué había en nosotros que otros no pudiesen poseer? Porque considerando los últimos días y los hallazgos que recién habíamos hecho él estaba más a lugar con Yue y Kero en la habitación de antes que caminando hacia el cuarto principal conmigo.

—_La persona que quiere verte, Sakura, quiere que Xiao Lang esté presente también._

Las palabras de la pequeña se habían quedado prendadas de mi memoria, tambaleándose como un eco que dos y tres veces por minuto aparecía en mi interior. Ya su aparición en ese lugar me consternaba, pero me ocuparía de eso una vez que esta odisea terminara. Sin embargo, eso que dijo había dado cabida a algo que no contemplé con anterioridad: esa persona, quien fuese, no solo me conocía a mí sino que sabía también cosas sobre él. Y siendo así, sabría cosas de Tomoyo, de mi hermano y de toda persona que alguna vez pudiese tener relación con nosotros dos.

Eso habría llevado dedicación y estaba entintado por un deje de psicosis que me puso muy nerviosa.

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y cuando apretó con fuerza me encontré con los ojos de Shaoran mirándome intensamente, haciéndome consciente de mi respiración agitada y la palidez de mis manos al haberlas apretado tan fuerte que las había dejado sin circulación. Dejé de hacer presión e intenté parecer más calmada, eso mientras comprendía que era su forma de decirme que no estaba sola, contaba con su apoyo. Por su mirada aguda o su prolongado roce, aún no me es claro cuál, me sonrojé. Eso para mí era una muestra de que contaba de forma incuestionable con su afecto.

Me sonrojé, tal vez, porque Shaoran no es el tipo de persona que da muestras de afecto en público, si es que ocurre tal cosa eventualmente. Es el tipo de persona que en cambio busca la oscuridad de un cine o la ausencia de un público indiscreto que pone los ojos en otros y no en sí mismo, la soledad era el único testigo de las veces en las que se atrevía a dejar su burbuja de hacinamiento y me hacía parte de su universo, apresándome entre él y el silencio.

Y era lo mejor porque, siendo honesta, aún no estaba lista para que el mundo me contemplara así, había aprendido a aceptar su soledad como el mejor regalo del afecto que venía sin palabras, porque la intimidad de las miradas inexistentes era perfecta y había hecho posible entablar un lenguaje en el que bastaba parpadear o mover un dedo para entender lo que el otro quería expresar. Como entonces, cuando sus ojos me pidieron que respirara con más calma pero que mantuviera el paso, porque el tiempo era un lujo fuera de nuestro alcance y las palabras una sentencia que amenazaba con la falsa quietud que nos había acompañado.

Hice caso de su aviso y el alivio momentáneo fue agradablemente recibido por mi salud mental. Pero mi pulso se disparó de nuevo cuando nos detuvimos ante la puerta que, por sus finos acabados tallados en la madera, el picaporte de metal sin oxidar y la perfecta capa de pintura que lucía como nueva, parecía ser nuestro destino. La opulencia del recinto se resumía perfectamente en la arrogancia que el par de maderas se mantenían firmes frente a nosotros, la misma que hubo en cada acción, en cada gesto anónimo, cada intento por acercarse a mí, todo estaba escrito con arrogancia.

Respiré despacio. Sentí temor.

Me mordí el labio. Sentí duda.

Apreté los ojos. Sentí esperanza.

Si había algo allá afuera, arriba, donde fuese, que se apiadaba de los desesperados como yo, esperaba que hiciera de esto algo sencillo, para no tener que recurrir a la fuerza o a la magia, pues me encontraba bastante compungida como para intentar mantener la cabeza fría en una situación que se saliera de manos. Esperaba, con el corazón latiendo fuerte en mi garganta, que bastaran unas cuantas palabras, una explicación y una recompensa para que las cosas terminasen en paz. Quería que las personas que estaban perdidas regresaran, quería que las familias volviesen a estar juntas, quería volver a la vida medianamente sencilla que, hasta hacía algunas semanas, había disfrutado.

Pero en cuanto mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de mis párpados fui capaz de contemplar la luz que nos esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, demasiado fuerte como para pretender que no existía, demasiado familiar como para no sentir el corazón detenerse por un instante, pidiendo a gritos silenciosos que ignorara por todos los medios el tono rojizo que solo había visto una vez y que me recordaba a una sola persona, pues era físicamente imposible que se tratara de quien mi cerebro había identificado en primer lugar.

Me negué a recordar nombre alguno porque parecía ser una sentencia de muerte que me condenaría a mí y a quien intentara hacer las mismas cavilaciones. Una presencia de rojo color tan familiar que haría temblar las manos de Shaoran, que convertiría mi garganta en un nudo de emociones, que nos pondría a ambos como conejos indefensos ante la guarida recién descubierta de un depredador hostil.

Tragué pesado y sin abrir los ojos busqué la mano de Shaoran en la oscuridad, con vergüenza debía aceptar que abrir esa puerta no era algo que podía hacer de cuenta propia pues estaba segura de echar a correr en dirección opuesta en el momento en el que permitiera que el temor se apoderara de mí. Sus dedos se encontraron con los míos y me apretaron como el susurro que me inspiraba confianza y el "ánimo, Sakura" que de Tomoyo tantas veces había escuchado últimamente y de verdad me hacía falta.

Con la otra mano empujé una de las puertas y abrí los ojos.

Me arrepentí mucho de haberlo hecho, y aún hoy me arrepiento, pues la imagen que entonces pareció materializarse frente a nosotros se quedaría grabada en mí para siempre, cambiando todo lo que pude creer de mí misma, de los que conocía y de la vida que hasta entonces me había empeñado en vivir.

Y lo comprobaríamos todo, los miedos y teorías, cuando se diera la vuelta y su rostro enmarcado por una sonrisa estuviera iluminado por pupilas carmesí, brillantes de la emoción.

Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos me fue imposible respirar. Incapaz de continuar contemplando su mirada, automáticamente la mía viajó a sus pies, encontrándose con un par de botas negras que posiblemente llegarían a sus rodillas, imposible de saber por el abrigo oscuro que, elegante, se cernía sobre su femenina figura y ocultaba todo lo demás, de pie e imponente frente a nosotros, retándome en silencio a levantar por completo la cabeza pues sabía que la respuesta estaba ahí arriba, sobre sus hombros, esperando a ser descubierta.

De los finos detalles de la tela que le cubría no recuerdo mucho, en un impulso idiota terminé por encontrar sus ojos otra vez sin prestar atención al camino que recorrí al detallarla. Y cuando volví a contemplar su rostro sentí como si algo me arrancara el aire de los pulmones de una sola estocada, alguna cosa por decir o gritar atrapada en mi garganta y debilidad en mis piernas apenas dándome cabida para permanecer de pie.

La sonrisa en sus labios rojos me recordó a la mujer que había encontrado muchos días antes y que con pocas palabras me había advertido que pronto algo ocurriría, sin saber a qué se refería ni cuán cercana era su predicción. Ahora, esa alucinación cobraba vida frente a mí con lacio cabello negro que llevaba atado tras su cabeza en una coleta y un flequillo sobre sus finas cejas y ojos bajo pestañas negras largas y perfectas.

Decir que el impacto que causó en mí fue devastador es una expresión que deja muchas emociones sueltas, pero no creo que exista otra forma de llamar a lo que entonces me invadió. Cuando no fui capaz de continuar mirándola decidí enfocar la vista en quien aún sostenía mi mano y fue evidente que si en mí había causado tal nivel de conmoción, eso no era una cuarta parte de lo que él estaba sintiendo y por la forma en la que sus ojos se comportaban inquietos supe que la misma teoría estaba atravesando su cabeza.

Lo que Shaoran no notó y que yo tampoco tuve fuerza para hacerle ver, fue que la mano que aún tenía aferrada a la mía estaba apretando a punto de hacerla doler de verdad, probablemente debido a la impresión y la incredulidad; su otra mano hacía lo mismo pero ejercía presión sobre su espada y me aterré al pensar que era tanta la fuerza que ponía en ello que podría llegar a quebrarla, pues de forma inconsciente se abstenía de hacerme daño a mí. Aunque pudo haberme hecho falta para saber si se trataba de un sueño o ilusión, ciertamente eso no podía ser realidad. Contuve la respiración esperando estar equivocada mientras Shaoran parecía perder el control de sí mismo a pesar de no haberse movido un centímetro.

Lo único que sabes de la vida es que no sabes nada en lo absoluto. Lo impredecible, la incertidumbre, son cosas con las que debes lidiar constantemente, porque cada vez que crees entender algo llega una circunstancia distinta y te abofetea recordándote que creerte más listo que los demás es un pecado casi mortal. No es cuestión de egocentrismo, es cosa de comprender que no tienes cómo predecir el andar de las cosas, exista un poco de magia de por medio o no, nadie es tan o más grande que el curso de la existencia como para amarrar el camino y torcerlo a su favor.

No tienes cómo predecir lo que será y mucho menos hacer que salga exactamente cómo quieres. Si debe ser: será, si no debe: acéptalo.

Y eso para mí fue claro cuando ella movió sus labios para invocar las palabras que desatarían los miedos más feroces y darían inicio a la que sería la circunstancia más extraña de mi vida, pues no era la primera vez en la que le conocía presentándose con la misma expresión.

—_Ni hao!_ — Saludó.

-.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>_ ¡Hola a todos! Otra entrega de HnG después de un par de meses de silencio. Espero que este también logre compensar la espera. Llegamos finalmente al inicio del último arco (según lo que tengo planeado) pero no por ello la historia está cerca de terminar, aún nos queda bastante por recorrer.

Galletita al que logre adivinar de primera mano quién es esta persona misteriosa, las pistas están más que puestas :) escuchemos teorías.

Ahora bien, les recuerdo que pueden pasarse por mi blog personal para leer cosas extras de la historia, respuestas a reviews anónimos y descargar las canciones que acompañan al fic, _samelyember. blogstpot. com_ , también por el blog de la historia, _hoshinogadian. tumblr. com_ para imágenes conceptuales y uno que otro detalle adicional.

Besos a mi Beta reader, MinuetPavlov, quien está atravesando un momento difícil y necesita mucho apoyo, mis mejores deseos desde aquí y gracias por revisar el capítulo.

(Edición: Olvidé mencionar que los trajes que usan Sakura y Shaoran aquí fueron diseñados por la talentosísima Choco-menta, quien me regaló una imagen de ellos con esos trajes para mi cumpleaños el año pasado. No podía pasar la oportunidad porque el concepto es simplemente perfecto -es además la imagen de la historia aquí en FF.- así que pueden verla en alta definición en su cuenta de DeviantART. Gracias Choco por eso.)

Dejaré las notas por aquí, la verdad no tengo mucho más que decir. Un abrazo muy muy grande, GRACIAS por los maravillosos reviews que me han dejado, son lectores increíbles y me alegra mucho tenerlos acompañándome en esta historia, espero continuar leyendo sus opiniones hasta el final.

Ely.


	14. XIII: The Truth

**Hoshi no Gadian  
><strong>**Capítulo 13: **_"The Truth"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I<strong>_

La pared era imposible de quebrar usando cualquier método. Sin importar el la fuerza, el ángulo, la dirección o el ímpetu, el aire macizo continuaba indisoluble, impidiendo atravesar la barrera e ir como el batallón de reserva que hacía falta a la primera línea de ataque, ahora como carne de cañón frente a un destino que ninguno llegaba a imaginar. Con desilusión, Eriol se rindió ante la imposibilidad quizá después del primer centenar de intentos, que sumaban los suyos y los de sus acompañantes, sin ser consciente de cuánto tiempo llevaban los tres intentando deshacer, con todas sus fuerzas y esperanzas, aquella fortaleza impenetrable.

Habiendo felicitado a ambos por su gran esfuerzo, decidió sentarse apoyando la espalda en esa pared invisible, recibiendo a un agotado Spinel-Sun en su regazo y agradeciendo silente por ese esfuerzo inmejorable que había minado por completo su energía.

—¡Qué mala suerte! — un suspiro lánguido antecedió el comentario de Ruby Moon—, no importa cómo lo intentemos, no hay forma de conseguir atravesar esa cosa.

—¿Segura que te has esforzado lo suficiente? — Regresó Tōya el comentario—, aunque no puedo esperar mucho de ti con esa apariencia que llevas. ¿Estabas trabajando en un circo?

La única respuesta que ella pudo concebir fue hacer un mohín pronunciado que alentó la sonrisa de quien le hizo enojar, dando así inicio a una cacería en la que era ella quien perseguía y él la víctima.

—¿Y tú de qué te ríes? — En su sitio en el suelo, Eriol contempló a la chica que había llegado a su encuentro, escrutándolo desde las alturas con un tono balanceándose en una delgada línea entre la burla y el enojo.

Su gesto distaba de una burla poco precisa en el lugar, era producto de la escena que había presenciado entre el hermano de Sakura y uno de sus guardianes, hallaba divertido presenciar una situación cotidiana en un escenario tan distante de la realidad, así como ahora Ruby intentaba abrazar a Tōya por todos los medios posibles fracasando en cada intento, pues le hacía saber que a pesar del humor y pesadumbre generales, aún había espacio para que cada quien fuera sí mismo.

Distinto no era el caso de la curiosa que continuaba mirándole con evidente altanería, esperando no dar una errónea impresión de su actitud a pesar de ser el escenario perfecto para una broma de mal gusto, le invitó a sentarse junto a él ofreciendo el espacio vacío en el césped, teniendo aquella pared de aire como imitación de un asiento confortable.

Torciendo la boca, Meiling decidió aceptar y sentarse junto a él, no sin dejar de observarle con ojo crítico esperando por la respuesta que le debía después de un rato de silencio.

—No es algo en especial —dijo él—, simplemente me gusta saber que todos se mantienen fieles a quienes son.

Esa respuesta no fue suficiente y Eriol lo supo cuando la chica apretó la mirada como si quisiera averiguar algo más dentro de él. Sabía de sobra que no había método por el cual una humana como ella lograra ese propósito, pero su determinación era, sin duda, intimidante.

Aún así, había sido ella quien dio el siguiente comentario: —Bueno, no todos.

Y con la cabeza apuntó a la figura de Tomoyo mirando con ojos vacíos hacia el firmamento, la misma posición que había asumido en cuanto Sakura había dado media vuelta para perderse en el camino al ingresar a una casa que a lo lejos podía ver.

—Ella solo espera— apuntó Eriol intentando adivinar qué había en el firmamento que a la chica le pareciera tan interesante —, sabe que todos vendrán con bien y hace lo mejor para desear su bienestar.

—Los deseos no hacen gran cosa — bufó Meiling —, a fuerza de buena voluntad no estaríamos metidos en esto.

Eriol sonrió. —Eres de esas personas que gustan ganarse las cosas a pulso, ¿me equivoco?

—En lo absoluto — pero su discurso se vio interrumpido por algo que pareció venir de la nada —. Por cierto, gracias por lo del otro día.

Fue divertido, pensó Eriol, ver cuán reacia estaba ella a manifestar esa gratitud, quizá por eso había venido de improviso. Por eso mismo creyó interesante hacerse el desentendido y forzar una explicación completa, guardando silencio para completar su objetivo.

—El papelito — terminó por decir ella —, el mensaje que le enviaste a Shaoran. Aún no sé qué es, pero parece haberle ayudado. Así que…gracias.

Inevitable contener una risa al haber obtenido más información de la que esperaba. —No había más que pudiera hacer, parece que ha sabido darle un buen uso. Asumo que él no envió el agradecimiento por sí mismo.

—Ni en diez mil años. Supongo que si a alguien le tocaba la parte humillante de agradecer en su nombre, esa tendría que ser yo.

—Te importa mucho.

—Es complicado.

Sabía él de construir fachadas elaboradas, fortalezas mostradas en diálogos ingeniosos y acciones fuertes, sabía entonces, también, identificar una grieta cualquiera en una defensa perfecta: la de la chica junto a él se mostraba con claridad, desafortunadamente no había tratado de poner el dedo en la llaga, simplemente conocer un poco más, pero las pocas palabras habían tomado un camino desafortunado que no quería concretar, no deseaba caminarlo hasta el final.

—Nadie además de mí apostaba un centavo por Shaoran y luego llegaste tú.

—No se trata solo de hacer una buena acción —alentó desviando el tema a propósito—, es mi responsabilidad. O al menos lo he asumido como tal, lejana o no, nos vemos atados a quienes pueden ser nuestra familia y lo único que queremos es ver a todos ellos con bien.

—Respecto a eso —curioseó ella, finalmente contemplándole frente a frente—, hay una cosa que quiero preguntar, me viene dando vueltas en la cabeza y aunque suene idiota tengo que escucharlo de tu boca.

—Adelante. — Había un interés genuino por conocer lo que la chica tuviera que decir, quizá no lo hacía de manera consciente pero sus diversificaciones al conversar eran tan interesantes como su carácter.

—Si él es…si _somos _tu familia, y pregunto esto solo para estar segura, quiere decir que tú eras Clow Reed…¿verdad?

Un gesto melancólico, medianamente alegre ahora en su rostro. —Así es.

—Así que todo lo que pasó es culpa tuya.

—Técnicamente, sí.

Un golpe en el hombro, sorpresivo, inesperado y tan fuerte que no parecía ser una chica quien le había golpeado. Incrédulo, intentó inyectar una mirada que consiguiera las explicaciones necesarias, aunque ella estaba preparada, mental y verbalmente, para cualquier cosa que él pudiera requerir al respecto.

—Y antes de que me des esa mirada de "por qué haces eso" te diré: alguien tuvo que haberte dado tu merecido entonces. Tienes bien ganada una golpiza.

Eriol guardó silencio un momento, contemplándola con asombro, intentando descifrar cómo palabras tan hostiles podían venir de una sonrisa tan sincera. Una carcajada trepó por su garganta y brotó con imponencia quebrando la quietud, se acomodó las gafas antes de hablarle, sonriendo a la par.

—Supongo que tienes razón— ladeó el rostro —, aunque creo que es una suerte que sea alguien con un corazón tan noble quien esté decidida a darme una lección.

Pudo ver cómo Meiling correspondió el gesto, quizá agradecida por que la contrariedad de esa oración no pretendiera otra cosa excepto ensalzar sus dudosas pero benéficas intenciones, al menos él lo concebía así y prefería pensar que no existía otra cosa excepto aquella curiosa intención.

El confortable ambiente que se había hecho fue quebrado por la repentina reacción de Spinel que se erizó como un gato cualquiera haría, advirtiendo de algo que se acerca, sin decir o hacer otra cosa excepto observar a su amo y transmitir aquella cosa que había perturbado su improvisado lecho de descanso. Aquello había sido como sonar una alarma sacando a todos de su letargo, obligando a ambos que descansaban en el suelo a levantarse e intentar reunirse con los demás. Sin saber qué era aquello que había alertado al pequeño guardián, ahora obligándolo a usar su verdadera forma, lo mejor era mantenerse en conjunto para prevenir alguna otra situación inesperada que terminara por deshacer el plan inicial.

Aunque, a decir verdad, no había plan alguno.

¿Qué clase de plan pudo prever que el bosque parecía haber cambiado y nadie pudo notarlo? No existía un propósito claro, excepto quedarse ahí esperando a que las cosas desde dentro se solucionaran y pudieran tomar la alternativa de escapar o de atravesar aquel muro para buscar a quienes se habían internado en la ilusión.

No hubo tampoco mucho tiempo de pensar en otra resolución, pues en cuanto alguien quiso abrir la boca para plasmar alguna idea primitiva, Spinel terminó por dar la alerta expresa de ver sombras extrañas serpenteando por el sendero que antes habían caminado, acercándose con prontitud hacia donde estaban. Correr en cualquier dirección era una idea bastante estúpida, atrapados entre la espada y la pared de una forma literal y cínica, dejando pocos minutos para pensar en algo que pudiera tenderles una mano y ganar algo de tiempo mientras esperaban porque su primer objetivo diera resultado.

Lo siguiente ocurrió tan rápido como el grito de Eriol: una sombra que se levantó del suelo en el aire, una orden, un guardián poniendo un escudo sobre el grupo que apenas había terminado de reunirse. El golpe del impacto fue poco comparado con el gemido espectral que de la creatura vino, mismo que se extinguió conforme la criatura despareció luego de chocar con la defensa invisible.

Fue luego turno de Ruby Moon activar una defensa, esta vez por voluntad propia, pues aunque en medio del fuego cruzado, cada quien parecía estar en su propio universo atando cuanto nudo cerebral fuera posible.

—Ilusión o no —dijo Tōya de la nada—, esto sigue siendo Tomoeda —y echó a correr adentrándose en lo más cercano del bosque, dejando desconcierto en los que se habían quedado estáticos.

—…¡ve con él! — Alertó Eriol de pronto, teniendo a su propio guardián de luna en la vista—, y asegúrate de que no le pase nada.

Sin brindar una respuesta palpable, se encaminó Ruby Moon siguiendo los pasos de Tōya, elevándose en el aire pero sin atravesar el espacio de forma veloz, intentando disipar la oscuridad que le impedía ver en dónde se encontraba con apenas su vista.

Un susurro fue el anuncio de la salida de alguien más: —Debería ir también…

Meiling fue quien gritó casi simultáneamente. —¡Daidōji! ¿¡A dónde crees que vas!?

—¡Si necesita algo no tendrá a quién pedírselo! — Gritó sonriente sin dejar de correr—. ¡Y le prometiste a Sakura que todos íbamos a ayudar!

Por supuesto, no habría quien se quedara cruzado de brazos y cuando la determinación se asentaba en alguien como ella, no era sencillo intentar hacer que siguiera un sentido opuesto, era más sensato, por supuesto, ir en su misma dirección y apoyar la resolución que había hecho, confiando en que su instinto y natural poder de observación decidieran lo que era mejor y correcto. Cualquier cosa que decidiera saldría bien, Tomoyo tenía el talento para prever las cosas a pesar de no conocer método de ver el futuro.

—Entiendo que no pueden andar solos por ahí ahora, pero ¿para qué les mandas una niñera? — Cuestionó Meiling.

—Porque si una de esas sombras llega a tocar a un humano sin magia, desaparecerá como las personas que se llevaron de la ciudad.

—¡Simplemente perfecto! — Exclamó ella dramáticamente después de un rato de silencio, colérica —. Los dos idiotas se van solos donde pueden desaparecer y aquí estoy yo esperando a que una de esas cosas venga por mí…¡es fantástico!

—Dejando el sarcasmo de lado — interrumpió Eriol —, creo que podemos solucionar eso último.

Sin dar tiempo que la sorpresa tuviera lugar en ella, se acercó poniendo una especie de piedra brillante sobre su frente, roja, algo pegajosa y desagradable para que pudiera quedarse en su lugar. La expresión en el rostro de Meiling era una mezcla clara de repugnancia, vergüenza y confusión, e incluso así solo bastó inquirir con la mirada para que Eriol se decidiera por darle una explicación que pudiera deshacer la mueca de su rostro.

Habló incómodo con una mano tras su cabeza, —Eres un caso curioso, un descendiente sin magia. Eso no te dará precisamente poderes pero puedes tocar a las sombras sin que te hagan daño. Seguro que sabrás darle un buen uso.

Compungida, no tuvo tiempo de asimilar aquello, un nuevo intento de ataque se lanzó sobre ellos tal y como habían hecho al recién ingresar en el lugar, cerró los ojos teniendo como auto reflejo, lanzando una patada en alto contra aquello que se había atrevido a invadir su espacio. Cuando tuvo la fuerza de abrir los ojos y contemplar lo que había sucedido, se encontró intacta escuchando el gemido de la pequeña bestia cuando, adolorida, tuvo que retroceder para no encontrarse una vez más con la peligrosa barrera que la rodeaba.

—Aún no sé si me agradas — soltó sin reparos —, pero esto es muy útil.

Continuó preparada para recibir a las sombras que continuaban llegando contra sí, eso luego de mirar su propia mano al abrirla y cerrarla, como si no creyera que era una extensión de su propio cuerpo, y terminó observando el sendero por el que los otros habían partido.

La carrera se había terminado, afortunadamente ninguna creatura les había seguido y ahora Tōya guiaba a paso cansino a través del extraño bosque, a veces tupido, a veces despejado, como un laberinto cuyas paredes corren y cambian, el punto de partida lejano y cerca a la vez. Observando entre la hierba con detalle, buscando algo que no había tenido la gentileza de compartir, ignoraba él las miradas atentas de quienes le acompañaban, en complicidad silenciosa al intentar averiguar aquello que les mantenía difusas.

—Es como ver un a perro perseguirse la cola — el comentario de Ruby arrancó una risa de la garganta de Tomoyo —, ¿se puede saber qué haces, Tōya?

—No estoy seguro pero esta zona fue iluminada luego de que unos niños se perdieran hace años — explicó, indiferente, sometido aún a su tarea —. Fue hace tiempo por lo que es algo antigua, pero puede que haya una caja de luz en algún lado.

—Buscas luz para que no nos ataquen…— concluyó Tomoyo —, ¿pero eso no haría que las sombras fueran más…_fuertes_?

—No si la luz es suficientemente intensa como para desvanecerlas. Y… aquí está, una instalación embutida.

Sin dar explicación, se agachó sobre el césped y comenzó a apartarlo dejando al descubierto una caja roja de metal muy desgastado, usando ambas manos para intentar abrirla, suspiró cuando entendió que sus intentos serían en vano, pues el metal no iba a ceder por más decidido que estuviera a abrirla.

Llamó su atención la mano de Tomoyo que le brindó una pequeña caja con herramientas igualmente diminutas en su interior. Desconcertado pero sin ánimo de discutir cómo eso había llegado a manos de una joven varios años menor que él y sin el mínimo ápice de relación con herramientas, recibió el ofrecimiento y usó varias de las cosas en su interior para darse a la labor de abrir su reciente hallazgo.

—Ponían este tipo de instalación exterior hace muchos años, me pregunto cuánto ha pasado desde que alguien pisó este lugar —habló para sí mismo más que otra cosa, sin embargo, su comentario siguiente sí llamó la atención de alguien en específico, no de la mejor forma posible —. Tú, sé útil y ve a mirar si alguna de esas cosas viene.

—¡Qué grosero eres! — Gritó Ruby justo antes de encaminarse a la misión que toscamente le había sido encomendada.

Hubo un silencio eterno cuando ella se marchó, Tōya sumido en la tarea autoimpuesta de la caja eléctrica con una Tomoyo mirando en silencio desde una distancia cercana pero no intrusiva, sumamente interesada aunque sorprendida cuando la persona menos comunicativa del mundo dejó escapar un pensamiento en voz alta.

—Sigue sin agradarme que el mocoso esté metido en todo esto — acuñó él de la nada —, no es como si él hubiese escuchado a Sakura lamentarse toda la semana. Y tampoco entiendo cómo pudo perdonarle de la nada.

Tomoyo, atenta continuó escuchando, reprimiendo las ganas de decir algo que refutara su opinión.

—Jamás piensa las cosas, se deja llevar por lo primero que le dicen y siempre termina-…

Incapaz de contenerse un poco más, Tomoyo le interrumpió. —Perdón de antemano por lo que voy a decir.

Cuando ella reverenció educadamente, lo último que esperó Tōya fue escuchar todo lo que de la boca de la joven vino, hastiada pero sin perder su elegante compostura o la amable expresión que invitaba a escuchar cualquier cosa que dijera, a pesar de ser en esta ocasión un discurso que alguien más debió haber dado y parecía estar lleno de remordimiento. Solo supo escuchar, sorprendido.

—Sakura es completamente capaz de defenderse sola y ha atravesado muchas cosas difíciles que, de no ser porque Li está con ella, habría sido imposible superar. Ya tiene suficientes cosas en la cabeza como para que necesite pensar en cómo hará que su hermano mayor deje de estar enojado con ella cuando lo único que ha hecho es preocuparse por él. No hagas como si nadie supiera que a Yue aún le cuesta trabajo aceptar lo que hiciste por él y se siente en deuda, porque realmente está afectando el ambiente de todos y deberían preocuparse por solucionarlo con prontitud en vez de contagiar a todo el mundo. Sakura seguramente está luchando allá dentro con todas sus fuerzas y lo que necesita es nuestro apoyo desde aquí, así que en vez de continuar quejándote por lo que no puede ser, intenta dar algo de fuerza a tu hermana porque es lo que realmente necesita en este momento.

Le llevó rato adivinar que le contemplaba completamente boquiabierto, casi con el rostro desencajado, teniendo que aparentar enojo al desviar la mirada y empeñarse por abrir el cerrojo de metal que seguía intacto, poniendo toda su frustración y furia en aquella tarea. De todas las personas de las que pudo haber esperado escuchar algo similar, era la mejor amiga de su hermana la última en una larga lista que incluía incluso a aquellos con los que no pudo hablarse en años. Era ella la prueba viviente de que las apariencias engañan y no siempre la fortaleza viene en músculos: una mirada dulce y un pensamiento sagaz podían ser más peligrosos que un arma.

Sin embargo, la risa descontrolada de Ruby fue capaz de quebrar su ceño fruncido, convirtiéndolo en un gesto desconcertado, lejos del enojo y más cercano a la vergüenza.

—¿¡Y tú no estabas de mi lado!? — Tuvo que preguntar, levantando la voz sin controlarse.

—Ah, pero ella tiene buenos argumentos— fue su respuesta —. ¿Problemas maritales con Yue?

—¡Cállate!

Su ruta de escape fue continuar trabajando en la caja roja, al haber conseguido abrirla se empeñaba en desnudar un par de cables corroídos que pudieran hacer contacto, encendiendo el posible sistema de iluminación que había por ahí. O eso le había escuchado murmurar Tomoyo, prestando suma atención sobre la risa de la guardiana de Eriol que aún continuaba ensimismada con su broma anterior.

—¡Daidōji! ¿Encontraron ya lo que fueron a buscar?

A pesar de la distancia, la risa y los distractores, el grito vino claro como cristal, siendo ellos los únicos en el lugar no había forma de escuchar algo distinto a lo que tuvieran que decir a cuatro vientos. De igual forma, el eco de la respuesta vino luego, tan vivaz como la demanda que se había hecho.

—¡Sí! — Dijo enérgica Tomoyo—. ¡Pero aún necesitamos más tiempo!

—¡Muy bien! — Continuó Meiling concentrada en su tarea, divertida por saberse eje principal del momento, un poder que iba creciendo en su interior y se alimentaba de sus expectativas.

Un golpe fuerte de su puño terminó por derribar a la creatura que más se había acercado a ella, con el monstruo en el suelo, agitó la mano en el aire como si intentara alejar el dolor de un golpe.

—Uh…¡podría acostumbrarme a esto! ¿Me lo puedo quedar? — Sonrió.

_**II**_

Cuando había llegado a ese lugar pudo intentar hacer conjeturas sobre lo que sucedería, sin embargo, fue todo distinto a terminar encerrado como vil animal de circo en una jaula infinita de oscuridad, mucho menos teniendo que gastar tanta energía como algún evento apocalíptico lo requiriera al tener que perseguir una diminuta figura entre las sombras y, por último, que esa figura sería la misma niña que le había recibido con sonrisa pueril al atravesar una puerta que ya no estaba ahí.

El engaño de la pequeña con ojos danzantes había funcionado como un hechizo perfectamente ejecutado, a pesar de no haber requerido magia alguna, pues pudo haber puesto medio cuerpo al fuego cuando creyó en su inocente aparición y en cómo era una equivocación el que se encontrara en medio de la batalla. Oh qué tan idiota podía ser a veces, y se odiaba por ello: la falta de peligro y la excesiva paz de una vida cualquiera habían malogrado su instinto, acallando esa voz que, alentada por un millón de razones para desconfiar, pudo haber advertido que Li Xian no era una niña como cualquier otra y que, además, podía hacer tanto daño como él, una criatura entre lo real y lo ficticio que ahora apelaba por dejar salir cuanto enojo y frustración cupiera en su interior en forma de fuego exhalado por la boca.

Debía tener cuidado cada vez que intentara acercarse a ella.

Aprender aquello le había costado horrores, recién Sakura dejó el recinto se hizo una tensión tan espesa que a duras penas fue posible mantenerse estático, ignorando el deseo de rugir, correr, volar o cuanta acción pudiese socavar la incomodidad que como espasmos se iba haciendo de cada músculo. Bastó un intercambio de miradas con Yue para entender que no era una situación favorable y que debían intentar conseguir cuanta información fuese posible antes de intentar movimiento alguno.

No supo luego si fue buena o mala suerte que la pequeña empezara a hablar por su cuenta, como todas las cosas hasta ahora podía ser un invento de aquel que obraba los hilos y recibir las piezas que buscaba fuera solo parte del plan. Probablemente así sería, pero decidió que sería bueno seguir el juego, pues a cambio de iniciar una batalla con manos vacías podría tener algunos hechos en la mano.

— ¡Siempre quise tener un león de mascota! — se jactó la pequeña con una alegría contagiosa.

Qué gustos tan arrebatados tenía de ser el caso. El silencio fue aumentando entre los dos, mirándose fijamente, él sin saber qué esperar, ella jugando con su balance y la bonita sonrisa de niña inocente que se negaba a abandonar su rostro.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Inquirió finalmente el guardián —. ¿Qué tanto misterio se traen entre manos? Es sofocante. Y yo creo que sabes más de lo que aparentas.

—Ya te gustaría saberlo — se rio nuevamente—, pero no es algo que a ti te concierne, es un asunto que mi primo Xiao Lang y Sakura deben solucionar solos.

¿Cuántas veces debió escuchar lo mismo? ¿Cuántas veces le habían dicho que no era su problema y que sería mejor si se mantuviera al margen? Le llenaba de ira porque para él estaba claro que si se trataba de Sakura arriesgaría lo que fuera para verla con bienestar, así sacrificara cosas propias por perseguir ese propósito. Después de Clow, ella había sido la primera persona en brindarle un cálido bienestar, amistad auténtica y un cariño que le había atado a su alrededor sin querer pasar momento alejado de ella. Su confidente y la persona a la que había aprendido a ver con ojos protectores y celosos que solo buscaban su buena fortuna.

¿Que se alejara? ¿Que no le incumbía? Un sonoro "¡já!" resonó en su cabeza cuando pensó en la pequeña posibilidad de tomar en cuenta la sugerencia, considerando en ese breve instante que sería lo más sensato mantenerse lejos de daño alguno en pro de preocupar en menor medida a Sakura. Sin embargo, el ego y varias razones atadas a él se encargaron de recordarle que quedarse estático estaba lejos de ser una de sus mejores cualidades.

—Juguemos — reiteró ella —, ¿está bien?

¿A qué podía jugar? ¿Qué clase de parsimonia ridícula tendría que seguir con una pequeña mocosa? No tuvo tiempo de reparar en más cuestiones al verse abruptamente circundado por una luz azulada que venía de pequeños deditos alineados con sus ojos de miel brillantes en medio de la oscuridad, por alguna razón había aparecido junto a él dispuesta a_ jugar_ como lo había dicho.

Con un salto pronunciado en el aire, inspiró fuerte dejando salir una bocanada de fuego en dirección opuesta, no había tiempo que perder y no podía apelar a los rodeos, niña o no, indefensa o no, era un obstáculo en el camino, luego tendría tiempo de sentirse miserable por haberle incinerado, después de todo, si el suelo que pisaban sus pies no distaba de ser una ilusión, posiblemente esas personas también lo serían y no tendría preocupaciones con lastimarles gravemente. No al menos de momento.

Pero no fue así. Cuando su fuego se extinguió vio a la pequeña aún de pie, sonriente, retándolo apenas con los brazos cruzados.

—Los Li tenemos magia, ¿recuerdas? — Encogió los hombros, explicando de forma implícita la barrera que le había tenido salva —. Son muy pocas las excepciones.

Regresó al suelo y lentamente comenzó a caminar en círculos, sin despegar la mirada de ella, quien entró en sincronía con el macabro desfile que les mantenía cautivos a los dos. Nadie dijo palabra continuaban caminando, estudiándose, pensando, pero lo único que pudo conseguir de ella fue ese gesto de alegría inamovible, ahora siniestro, que hablaba de cuánto le divertía estar así.

Pero la prioridad era escapar, victorioso o no, y reunirse con Sakura donde sea que estuviese.

—Estás pensando en tu ama, ¿verdad?

La pregunta no fue hecha por la niña ni tampoco iba dirigida para él. Yue, a quien había olvidado por cuanto su intención de escapar hubiese durado, se hallaba mirando al anciano que continuaba de pie y casi sin movimiento alguno, a excepción de su rostro cuando entonó la interrogación. A diferencia de su enfrentamiento con la pequeña, tanto Yue como el anciano habían permanecido silenciosos e inmóviles, supuso Kero que sosteniendo su propio tipo de batalla pues la sutileza era definitivamente algo que su contraparte solía emplear en medidas excesivas.

Sin embargo, la mención de su ama dispersó el interés de la pequeña y lo puso enteramente en el hombre, satisfecho ahora con tener la atención de ambas creaturas para sí.

—Solo buscamos su bienestar. Tal y como tú y el otro guardián quieren.

Descubrió que la utilidad del anciano, si bien no había mostrado que tenía poder alguno, era ser un distractor eficiente para que su nieta pudiera atacar, eso siendo sorprendido por una mano que tocó su espalda, encendida en verduzco color, haciendo que sintiera el dolor propio de una quemadura que solo podría hacer daño si la infligiera sobre sí mismo.

—¡Eres un león muy divertido!

Escapó de ella y volvió a usar fuego para intentar alcanzarle, una vez más sin éxito frente a la barrera invisible.

—¡Basta de juegos! — Bramó —, ¿qué quieren con Sakura?

—No te preocupes, ¡de verdad! — Alentó Xian indiferente —. Ella también se va a divertir mucho.

Si su concepción de diversión era la lúgubre atmósfera que emanaba entonces no podía augurar nada bueno. Se frustró una vez más cuando sus zarpas perdieron la oportunidad de atraparla, rápida y astuta, diferente en gran parte a la niña torpe y tierna que Sakura había descrito luego de conocerle. De igual forma amenazante, en especial cuando hubo hecho aparecer energía en sus manos igual a la que había utilizado al tocarlo para luego arrojarla contra él. Esquivando el ataque se enfocó en el disgusto que le provocó concluir que este par de sujetos tenían previsto ese momento mucho antes de su ocurrir, tanto así que se habían dado a la tarea de elaborar una cuidadosa fachada que descartara casi cualquier sospecha sobre ellos.

—¿No es bonito? Que Xiao Lang no le deje sola un momento, quiero decir — habló ella otra vez —. Las cosas no podrían estar saliendo mejor.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el mocoso en esto? — Aquella sospecha que había nacido en su interior desde que el chico Li había hecho su poco creíble confesión volvió a palpitar estrepitosa en su pecho.

—Oh, ¡mucho! ¿Sabías que él tiene casi tanto poder como Sakura?

Todo en su voz infantil parecía un mal cuento antes de dormir que develaba las cuestiones justas, pero que no podía ser tomado en serio. El problema estaba en que recitaba aquellas cosas con tal seguridad y conocimiento que le hacía imposible pensar que ella estaba mintiendo. Es decir, ¿qué tanto había de cierto o mentira en aquello de saber que el mocoso tenía un gran poder? Pudo anticiparlo cuando supo de dónde venía, lo comprobó cuando lo vio por primera vez y no hubo forma de refutarlo cuando supo que ocupaba con él un mismo título de "guardián", quizá a lo que ella se refería con aquello de no abandonarla en ninguna circunstancia. Sin embargo, la pregunta que formuló luego la chica le hizo pensar que aquellas conclusiones no eran del todo positivas.

— ¿Y sabes lo que pasa cuando dos fuerzas iguales se encuentran?

No lo sabía pero por la forma en la que lo decía, como un acertijo, no pudo predecir un buen final. Cada gesto en la pequeña, demasiado exagerado y teatral, le erizaba cada fibra y por instinto apretó los dientes dejando escapar un gruñido bajo de advertencia, alentado por la mala espina que se alimentaba de aquellas teorías poco factibles pero a la vez familiares de fuerzas místicas del universo y luego…

—Bueno, pueden pasar varias cosas, pero a _ella_ solo le interesan dos —enfatizó—, una es la que todos esperan: que se sumen y sean más grandes juntas, como una relación feliz. Y la segunda…

Ahí estaba otra vez. El gesto cambiante, la sonrisa macabra que ya no pertenecía a una niña pequeña sino a una creatura de dudosas intenciones, con mejillas rozadas y ojos hipnóticos. Gruñó más fuerte.

—La segunda… ¿sabes qué son los agujeros negros?

_Agujeros negros._

¿Aquellas cosas que habitaban en el espacio y se tragaban todo consigo? Fuente de metáforas desastrosas que siempre referían a la soledad y tristeza absolutas, de esas que a Clow le gustaba contar en las tardes de domingos lluviosos, siempre haciendo énfasis en lo maravilloso que era el caos de una lucha intensa de energía caótica que representaba perdición y abismos sin fondo.

Sí, sabía que eran.

—Si Xiao Lang que dijo que estaba aquí para proteger a Sakura, te aseguro que es mentira.

Eso desdibujó la delgada línea entre no saber qué esperar y contenerse. No hubo remordimientos a pesar de saberse en ventaja, sin pensarlo más decidió ponerse frente a lo que parecía ser una pared, sin importar que no lo fuera, y encaminó cuanto ataque y fuerza estuvo en sus manos para abrir un agujero por el cual escapar. Lo atravesaría, así no llevara a Sakura, la buscaría por cuanto tiempo hiciera falta y cuanto camino tuviera que crear por sí mismo. Sin detenerse hasta lograr encontrarla.

Y aunque sus esfuerzos fueron vanos, no se detuvo, si bien dudaba que la energía se le terminara en algún punto, la ira continuaba alimentando el fuego.

—¡No vas a poder romperla! — Con súbito ánimo la niña intentaba distraerle —, en realidad no existe y no puedes tocar algo que no está.

Continuó un rato más sumido en la tarea, más ella continuaba empeñada en hacerle desistir, ayudada por advertencias y acciones menos peligrosas que las de su encuentro previo.

No pudo soportar mucho de la voz aguda, los gestos infantiles y el pueril intento por querer compararse con él, dejando salir algo de la bestia que pocas veces llegaba a flote, gruñó a la niña mostrando sus dientes, sintiendo a la par cómo el fuego se preparaba para escapar de su garganta otra vez. Afortunadamente aquello pareció funcionar pues, por primera vez desde su encuentro, ella se mostró intimidada por su actuar, dejando de lado la fortaleza irónica que era tan impropia de su edad.

Aprovechando la distracción, Yue se preparó para asistir a Kero en su intento por derribar la solidez inerte que les mantenía cautivos. Sin embargo, algo haló con fuerza mínima de su traje impidiendo que avanzara, pudo haberle restado importancia en otra circunstancia pero entonces se mostró contrariado por un acercamiento gentil y temeroso. La pequeña había corrido hacia donde estaba, haciendo lo que cualquier humano haría en sus limitadas posibilidades, una infante indefensa pidiéndole de forma inocente que no siguiera un camino que ella temía.

—¡No puedes ir! — Había gritado, perdiendo la compostura por primera vez —, ¡las cosas no van a salir según el plan si ustedes van! Quédense. Por favor —. Suplicó.

—¿Qué plan? — Yue habló.

—No puedo decírtelo pero tampoco puedo dejarlos ir —, la sonrisa de Xian era…desconcertante, un gesto quebrado en medio de la preocupación y la demencia, enmarcado por ambas manos que tomaban su cabeza en desesperación —, se va a enojar tanto si ustedes interrumpen. Yo le prometí que iba a hacer un buen trabajo. Tengo que mantenerlos aquí.

—¿…estás bien? — De pronto en Kero ya no hubo más ira, rencor o remordimiento. Estaba el auténtico gesto de preocuparse por una niña que parecía perdida y asustada con demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, especialmente cuando alguien así debería preocuparse por haber perdido su muñeca favorita y no por causar una buena impresión. Entendiendo que tenía miedo y que, de seguir intentando, eventualmente tendría éxito en escapar de ahí.

—Me prometió que me iba a enseñar cosas si hacía un buen trabajo — respondió de forma automática e inconsciente —, tengo que hacerla feliz, ¿entienden? Me hizo más fuerte y por eso tengo que hacer que se sienta orgullosa de mí.

¿Qué era lo más preocupante de ver a una niña sumergida en pensamientos como aquellos? Que mostraba miedo por lo que pudiera pasar con ella, por lo bien o mal que otras personas pudieran pensar de sus acciones y que, posiblemente, adeudaba a alguien más de lo que en muchos años de vida pudiera reunir para saldar su compromiso.

Incapaz de acallar los pensamientos protectores que surgieron respecto a la niña, Kero tuvo que permitirse ahondar algo más en lo que ella había mencionado. —¿Qué cosas te prometió?

—¡Xian, no digas nada! — Advirtió mordaz su abuelo, luego amenazado por la presencia de Yue que le impidió acercarse a Xian como pretendió hacerlo en principio.

—Asumo que tiene mucho por contar — dijo Yue.

—Niña — llamó Kero en un intento fallido por recordar su nombre bajo presión —, ¿qué es lo que busca esa persona exactamente?

—Yo solo quiero que sea mi hermana mayor — le contempló con el rostro lleno de lágrimas —, yo quiero que esté contenta.

—¿¡Qué es lo que quiere!?

Asustada por el rugido que fue la demanda, sus lágrimas fueron más intensas a pesar de mantenerse en silencio, tranquilidad que se quebró luego de un rato cuando terminó ella de rodillas en el suelo llorando tanto como su pequeña voz podía dejar ver.

Kero supo que no sería nada bueno pero después de pensarlo detenidamente, y por la mirada que había recibido de Yue idéntica a la que le dio cuando se quedaron solos en la habitación, supo que serían mucho peor si se atrevían a dejar la habitación para buscar a Sakura. La batalla de emociones en su interior era sofocante y, en contraste con la aparente paz que se había hecho de la sala, se acababa de convertir en una guerra fría.

_¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando dos fuerzas iguales se encuentran?_

_**-.-**_

_**(Shaoran)**_

No supe que estaba jadeando hasta que abrí los ojos y sentí un doloroso espasmo abrirse paso entre mis pulmones, fue entonces que noté el pitido en mis oídos, la pesadez en los párpados, el gemido ahogado de mis respiros y la gravedad atándome al suelo que me había recibido después de un golpe que no pude evitar.

Aún presa del ardor de mi respiración, intenté levantar la mirada y buscar algún referente que me recordara en dónde me encontraba, qué estaba haciendo antes de ese lapsus que era mi memoria reciente y me diera alguna pista sobre lo que tenía que hacer después. No tuve suerte pronto, el mareo resultante me nubló la vista y fue imposible dar forma a las figuras borrosas que en la distancia podía sentir.

—¡Xiao Lang! — Animó alguien—, ten un poco de espíritu, no es tan difícil. Tengo tu motivación justo aquí.

Si bien las palabras atravesaron mi cerebro con fiereza aunque tampoco acabé de digerirlas, ciertamente me alertaron de buscar la fuente de su origen, pero desde el suelo y con la poca luz que lograba entrar por las ventanas solo pude enfocar una mano que sostenía firme y determinada la muñeca de alguien más.

Un doloroso respiro más profundo para levantarme un poco y descubrir que ese alguien atrapado era Sakura, mirándome preocupada desde su prisión entre la pared y la mano que le sostenía, completamente inmóvil y con un gesto entre el dolor, la angustia y el desconcierto, sus ojos recorriendo la habitación y finalmente descansando en mí como si quisiera encontrar el ojo de la tormenta, la calma en medio de la tempestad que nos había puesto a ambos en lados opuestos del planeta. O de la habitación al menos, porque lo cierto es que me costaría más de un par de pasos el llegar hasta donde le tenían cautiva.

Me temblaron los brazos un poco cuando me apoyé en ellos para lograr levantarme, pero no por ello me dejé vencer y continué con la labor a pesar de que sentía el cuerpo pesado y ajeno.

—¡Así me gusta! — Dijo la misma voz, y poco a poco fui reconociendo su procedencia —, pero me temo que aún no puedo dejarte levantar, solo quería que no te perdieras el espectáculo —hizo algún sonido con su lengua y las palabras me obligaron a buscar su rostro —. Así que…

Con su mano libre había chasqueado los dedos mientras sus ojos se habían entrecerrado al mirarme. No tuve tiempo de lograr que mis neuronas hicieran su trabajo poniendo en orden los pensamientos conexos, pues una fuerza descomunal hizo presión sobre mi espalda, azotándome contra el suelo, emanando un fuego invisible que se coló por debajo de la piel y me hizo ver un rojo tan vivo y nítido como los ojos que había contemplado antes de ser sometido una vez más.

Fue imposible contener el grito de dolor alimentado por la impotencia de haber visto a Sakura indefensa, ignorando a ciencia cierta si por mi culpa, pero definitivamente siendo mi responsabilidad. La impotencia, el dolor y la culpa avivando el peso sobre mí, entendiendo en medio del gemido que de mi boca brotaba era provocado por el lobo hecho de sombras, aquel que había sido la primera pista y ahora en la habitación sometiéndome para que no pudiera interferir ni detener lo que parecía ineludible.

Luchando con toda la fuerza de la que pude hacer acopio en medio del dolor que me había dejado con el cuerpo inmóvil, pude alejar la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por la inconsciencia que clamaba mi nombre con gritos ensordecedores y difíciles de ignorar. Pero de alguna forma, logré hacerlo el tiempo necesario para recordar cómo había terminado en esa peculiar circunstancia.

Su saludo en mi idioma natal, con el acento propio de una persona que ha vivido en Hong Kong toda su vida, tal y como yo, disparó una sobredosis de adrenalina que se había mantenido en control hasta entonces, uno de sus efectos secundarios fue obligarme a contemplar todo lo que había en la habitación excepto a quien había saludado, encontrándome con una habitación basta, desgastada en su totalidad, paredes de un violeta roído que eran interrumpidas por un par de ventanas redondeadas en el marco superior, enrejadas y sin cristal, dejando la luz de luna colarse con formas de árboles muertos como sombras en el suelo; todo azulado, casi haciendo perder el tono blancuzco dual en el suelo, al que me aferré durante minutos y minutos sin término.

Y todo esto lo noté porque continuaba esquivando la mirada de la anfitriona, inmóvil en su sitio, esperando a que alguien excepto ella dijera algo más.

Ignoro cuánto tiempo transcurrió entre esa primera reflexión y el instante en el que decidí dejar de simplemente evitarla, dando un primer paso, acercándome, siendo detenido por Sakura quien haló de mí apenas reteniéndome, impidiendo que el impulso de avanzar y comprobar mis suposiciones por propia mano fuera ejecutado del todo. Quizá fue lo mejor, pues al detener mi caminata descubrí que mi puño se había apretado de tal forma que terminaría quebrando mis propios huesos de continuar en la misma posición.

Me puse a pensar y descubrí que no estoy familiarizado con el concepto de la muerte.

Es decir, nunca he tenido que asistir a funerales de personas cercanas o sufrir la pérdida de alguien cuya ausencia me resultara dolorosa. Me es un tema ajeno y no he desarrollado ningún sentimiento al respecto, no tengo opiniones, no tengo experiencias por compartir. ¿Mi padre? Eso ocurrió cuando aún era muy pequeño y no entendí mucho entonces de lo que ocurrió, me pesa pero no como debiera según el caso.

No entendía muchas de las expresiones, sentimientos y manifestaciones que, al parecer, son adecuadas para la ocasión. Hasta ese momento.

Entendí la desesperación del comprender que no verás a determinada persona en ninguna otra ocasión, entender que tendrás que valerte de una memoria en deterioro para recordar su rostro, el sonido de su voz y la forma en la que contestaría a un comentario que acabas de hacerle. Entendí por qué para muchos es difícil decir adiós sin importar la circunstancia.

Entendí que no es un dolor por quién te ha dejado, es comprender que se ha llevado una parte de ti consigo, algo que jamás recuperarás y que te dejará un vacío irreconciliable a pesar de negarte, por todos los medios, a renunciar a lo que sea que se llevó: una disculpa en deuda, un compromiso jamás cumplido, una confesión oculta entre tu almohada. La muerte es el miedo a que no podrás recordar, pero más aún: a no ser recordado en lo absoluto.

Lo entendí, simplemente porque sentí que se me había arrebatado un poco de verdad, de comprensión y realidad. Lo asimilé como tal porque cuando intenté poner un nombre a ese rostro que me era conocido fue imposible no sentir dolor de algún tipo incrustándose entre mis pulmones. Admitir que aquella persona era quien mi cerebro gritó en primer instante era similar a admitir que alguien allá afuera, a quien yo esperaba y que seguramente aguardaba por mí, había muerto.

Bajo ninguna circunstancia esa persona podría ser…

—¿…Meiling? — Sakura tartamudeó, pávida.

Sentí un espasmo atravesarme el pecho, probablemente temor o alguna cosa similar a la incredulidad. Volteé a ver a Sakura casi con rencor por haberse atrevido a mencionar aquello.

_No._

A veces nos es más sencillo cerrar ojos y oídos, los humanos tememos descubrir verdades atemorizantes que vayan en contra de aquello que creemos, nos gusta evitar el dolor y el miedo, físico y mental. En realidad no es una cuestión que controlemos a voluntad, sucede sin darnos cuenta, una capa de defensa que se activa por sí misma, impidiéndonos razonar pues estamos demasiado ocupados en esquivar aquellas verdades que nos producen temor. En ocasiones, esas mismas inseguridades hechas escudo invisible nos dejan en silencio, pasmados sin saber cómo reaccionar, pues existen situaciones imposibles de predecir y no permiten elaborar reacciones, planear rutas de escape que sean soluciones a mano para aquel que no se crea capaz de enfrentar una situación difícil.

¿Cómo negar que yo mismo quería huir? No es sencillo cuando la rabia aflora en cada poro, como adrenalina corriendo por las venas y fuego quemando la garganta. Gritar, correr, golpear, hacerlo todo de una vez, sin control, porque una impostora ha ocupado la forma de una persona importante, deformando su concepto, acuñando falsas palabras y tonos de voz, pues sin importar las circunstancias, Meiling no dejaría todo lo que era propio para convertirse en…eso.

Después de aplaudir animadamente, una risa diminuta mutó en una carcajada descomunal en la garganta de la mujer frente a nosotros. Su gesto me incomodó no solo por ser una pérdida de tiempo y evitar que conociéramos pronto la respuesta a esa simple pregunta que podría tener tantas conjeturas y consecuencias, sino porque parecía disfrutar de la duda que estaba en nosotros, sin mencionar que era evidente el tono de burla de su reír, como si las palabras que había pronunciado Sakura le parecieran un chiste de mal gusto pero divertido.

—¡Muy bien! Y apenas al primer intento.

"—_¡Muy bien, Xiao Lang! — Me había alabado cuando pude blandir la espada por primera vez —, ¡apenas al primer intento! No podía esperar menos de ti."_

La misma sonrisa de ese día hace años, el mismo gesto de satisfacción, copia perfecta en ella frente a nosotros.

Y a pesar de querer negarlo, por la falta de pruebas, por la imposibilidad del caso, tuve que preguntarme: ¿quién más podría saber todo esto sino alguien de nuestro pasado común? Habría que ser un detective muy ávido o simplemente correr con excesiva _suerte_ y estar presente en cada ocasión que nadie podría describir, nadie excepto nosotros y el puñado de pocos que habían visto todo esto de la magia alguna vez.

—Me da mucha nostalgia — dijo finalmente y sentí un punzón penetrante en mi cerebro —. Ha pasado mucho desde que alguien quiso llamarme así.

Sin más, con algo tan simple, dio por sentado que mi suposición y la adivinanza de Sakura eran parte de un hecho irrefutable.

Volvió a reír, esta vez menos burlona y más seria, alternando su mirada entre uno y otro, llevándose todo el poder de la habitación consigo, no había forma de recuperar la confianza cuando parecía ser una paradoja imposible de existir.

Por alguna razón mis ojos terminaron posados en su brazo derecho, descubierto por la forma en que sus brazos continuaban cruzados sobre el pecho recogiendo la tela de su abrigo, detallando caracteres en mi idioma materno que estaban tatuados en una tinta parecida al color de su piel haciéndolo casi imperceptibles. Leer el nombre que Sakura había acabado de preguntar en su piel no fue mejor aliciente que cualquiera de las pistas y detalles previos.

—Fue alguna vez mi nombre — dijo cuando se percató de mi mirada e inconscientemente se tocó el brazo ocultando la marca que había llamado mi atención —, pero ya no más.

—¿Cuál es entonces? — Quise saber, temiendo que su respuesta pudiera halar el último hilo de paciencia.

—No tengo uno —sentenció —. Renuncié a él junto a muchas otras cosas pero, —se encogió de hombros, indiferente —, no es como si importara realmente.

No era posible, bajo ninguna circunstancia. A pesar de que el tono de su voz me era familiar, la luz que desprendía era casi idéntica, la forma en el que el cabello caía sobre su frente y la forma y color de sus ojos se mantenían igual y pudo haber pasado por una versión adulta de mi prima sin cabida a dudas parciales. No podía ser cierto.

—Deja de lucir esa apariencia — escupí —, me molesta.

Aunque no era precisamente el término que quería usar, era una mezcla entre repugnancia y temor, pero en medio del conflicto emocional que ya estaba causando, supuse que sería la mejor forma de expresarlo.

La mujer me sonrió y se llevó el dedo al mentón fingiendo inocencia, eso me hizo endurecer aún más la expresión.

—¿Te molesta? Bueno, me disculpo si es así, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer. No tengo otra —gruñí y eso pareció alentar su risa —.Vamos, no seas tan ortodoxo, siempre te dije que debías aligerarte un poco y jamás haces caso. Si pones un poquito de empeño quizá logres hallar la explicación.

—A menos que tengas un retorcido sentido del humor, dudo que esto tenga explicación alguna — reté —. No puedes ser Meiling.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque te rehúsas a creerlo o porque no entiendes cómo _ella_ podría llegar a hacer todo esto?

Me quedé en silencio, era un poco de cada cosa.

—¡JA! — La risa cínica que vino después de su exclamación me hizo sentir avergonzado y enojado en partes equitativas —, detalles, detalles. ¡Cómo si eso fuera un impedimento! Eres ingenuo, hay muchas formas de solucionar pequeñeces como esa. Todo puede comprarse.

Para mí no era una _pequeñez_. Justificar aquello como algo sin importancia era psicótico, no podía pasar por alto que esa mujer luciera como una versión futura de Meiling, unos cuantos años más alta y, al parecer, inestable. A su lado, éramos nosotros niños pequeños sin mucho en manos para salir ilesos de ese lugar. No tenía tampoco cómo poner en sus manos la habilidad de crear un edificio de la nada, tener sombras por secuaces y esconderse en la oscuridad a pesar de tener un aura demasiado grande como para ser escondida por alguien como…como lo era Meiling.

Magia y quizá un viaje en el tiempo eran cosas ajenas a lo que yo conocía y sabía cómo lograr, escritas en una página distinta a todos aquellos a los que yo conocía. Al menos casi todos…

Sakura, que había estado silente desde que intentó adivinar su nombre, dejó escapar un gemido que reprimió de inmediato con ambas manos y antes de poder mirarle vi cómo una chispa se encendió en la mujer frente a nosotros, asomándose por sus ojos que comenzaron a brillar de la emoción.

—¿Estás bien? — Le pregunté bajo, posteriormente reflexionando en que era bastante idiota intentar mantener aquello como un secreto cuando probablemente pudo haberse escuchado como un eco que rebota en el lugar encerrado.

—Es posible…— me susurró. —. ¿Recuerdas cómo pude conocer a una mujer que era como yo y llevaba el mismo nombre?

—¿Es igual a tu sueño?

—No creo…pero…sé que es posible y creo que no tiene motivos para mentir.

—¡Qué emoción! — Alentó la extraña —, parece que has descubierto algo, ¿no _Hoshi-chan_?

Cuando todo este asunto del guardián había empezado, medité en algunas cuestiones ridículas que resultaban en nombres jamás usados, situaciones jamás vividas y palabras jamás expresas, pero a pesar de toda esa preparación mental, continuaba sintiéndose novedoso e incómodo. Por esa razón, y de su parte quizá venía inconscientemente, aún no existían formas distintas de denominarnos, pues no todo estaba claro aún y tampoco hacía falta llamarnos de otra forma, especialmente cuando yo no toleraría en un buen rato que usaran la palabra "guardián" conmigo.

Que ella le llamara "estrella", entendiendo que estaba bastante enterada del asunto por cuestiones que aún no concebía, estaba fuera de esos límites jamás establecidos. Fue enviar un impulso directo a mi espina dorsal, haciéndome tensar músculos y dientes, interponiéndome entre su presencia estática y la expresión de temor que se había hecho en el rostro de Sakura.

Me desagradó que le llamara de esa forma. Quizá porque había sido ella quien le llamó así, la impostora que había renunciado a un nombre que significaba mucho para todos nosotros.

Me sentí desconcertado por muchísimo tiempo, incluso horas después, porque a pesar de todas las pistas que gritaban lo mismo, no podía concebir la idea de que esa persona fuera…ella. Pensar en emplear el mismo nombre era una idea aterradora.

Sakura luego no tuvo tiempo de explicarme aquello que había adivinado y parecía tan importante. Debí tragarme la duda, así como las ganas de querer saberlo todo de una vez.

—Eh, tranquilos. Los he invitado a venir, no hay que estar en alerta. — Intentó conciliar, advirtiendo que nuestras dudas y acción vacilante era producto del evidente temor que había en el aire, mezclado con la ansiedad y la tensión.

—No es lo mismo que piensan tus amigos allá afuera — dije.

—Lo siento por eso, ellos no son muy…serviciales que digamos. Ahora, terminemos con esto por las buenas e iremos a casa tranquilos.

Estuve a punto de decir otra cosa pero la interrupción de Sakura, inesperada para todos, se anticipó a lo que yo pretendía averiguar.

—¿Y qué es lo que debemos terminar? — La imprevista agresividad me obligó a girarme para verla, encontrándome con alguien que dudaba en usar o no aquella imposición amenazante —. No has sido muy clara en lo que quieres conseguir de mí.

—Ah, pero si yo te lo dije alguna vez, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Eso la sumió en un silencio reflexivo cuyo gesto de temor resultante comprendí a plenitud: así como otras tantas cosas que me había ocultado, había encontrado la respuesta dentro de sí, dejándome fuera una vez más de todo lo que en su entendimiento tenía cabida.

—Ah, ¿no es lindo? De verdad te tomas esto de ser un guardián muy en serio —ssumí que se refería a mi posición defensiva ante ella, no noté cuándo había terminado por ofrecerme inconscientemente de escudo entre la extraña y Sakura —. Lamentablemente no tenemos tiempo para esto.

Lo siguiente que supe fue hallarme en el suelo después de haber sido arrastrado varios metros lejos de Sakura, la fuerza que me impulsó vino acompañada de un gruñido que me fue familiar, al levantar la mirada me encontré con la filosa hilera de dientes del lobo sombrío que había enfrentado hacía algunas semanas, aunque pude jurar que se veía algo más grande. Y hambriento.

—Espero que recuerdes a mi amigo porque él si se acuerda de ti…aunque no de buena forma, debo agregar —fui advertido con absoluto desgano —, y mientras ustedes resuelven sus pendientes, yo tengo algo que hablar con _Hoshi-chan_…

Antes de poder gritar que se detuviera y poder echar a correr cuando vi que se acercó a Sakura, el lobo gruñó como anticipo de sus zarpas queriendo hincarse en mí, obligándome a correr lejos de sí y, desafortunadamente, lejos de ellas cada vez más distantes. El lobo no se detuvo a pesar de haber logrado cortarle con mi espada un par de veces, alejándome cada más y logrando que me sintiera más ansioso, quizá por la adrenalina de estar corriendo por el miedo de encontrarme con el fuego de su pelaje que ya me había quemado antes, o quizá por solo poder mirar a lo lejos y de cuándo en vez el rostro aterrado de Sakura cuando la mujer terminó por acercarse definitivamente y tomarle ambas muñecas con las manos.

No pude escuchar lo que pareció ser un susurro, lo suficientemente perturbador como para dejar a Sakura en un estado de shock que me impulsó a levantarme de nuevo, intentando descifrar cómo es que había dado todo un giro tan violento, y mientras concluí que el cinismo de quien fuera esa persona era la causa de aquello, aquel lobo que aún me oprimía contra el suelo fue capaz de levantarme por la ropa con el hocico, azotándome contra el suelo y enterrando sus garras hirvientes en mi espalda.

En ese momento perdí la conciencia.

-.-

_**(Sakura)**_

"—_Shaoran, ¿quién es ésta y por qué está usando la camisa que te regalé?"_

Fue lo primero que mi memoria quiso traer al presente en cuanto la vi. Dentro de lo poco que podía comprender de lo que ahora parecía un vasto universo, pude aferrarme a una de las últimas cosas que había aprendido recientemente, tan rápido como pude pensar, haciéndole espacio a una no tan desquiciada idea en la que existían métodos para atravesar el tiempo y el espacio de forma casi tan sencilla como atravesar una puerta.

El problema era en realidad algo apenas relacionado y consistía de dos partes: la primera, Shaoran no había visto algo similar por sí mismo y le estaba costando trabajo asimilarlo a demás de las razones evidentes; la segunda, la única vez en la que yo experimenté un encuentro así había sido en la seguridad de un sueño provocado…y me había encontrado conmigo misma.

A pesar de haber recibido un par de razones seguía sin entender el _por qué_, sumándose a ello el querer saber _cómo_ era posible.

¿Cómo le otorgas magia a alguien que ha nacido sin ella?

¿Cómo le das un rostro familiar a alguien que apenas conoces?

Se me ocurrió, dentro de esos enormes silencios que no me permitieron razonar en aquello que ocurría a mi alrededor, que quizá la misma persona que había propiciado el encuentro previo tendría algo que ver, y necesitaba hablar con ella tan pronto como fuera posible. Sin embargo, ella me había buscado a mí y no me había dado medios para contactarla en sentido inverso. Estaba atascada.

Por esa razón me tomó por sorpresa cuando _esa persona_ (¿encontraría la forma de llamarle apropiadamente?) me tomó por las muñecas con la fuerza propia de alguien dos veces más grande, no lo suficiente para hacerme doler pero sí para hacerme sentir presionada e incómoda. Acompañado aquel agarre por mi previa realización y su extraña cercanía, no fui consciente de lo que sucedía hasta que me sentí entre la espada y la pared. Sólo entonces noté que Shaoran estaba difícilmente luchando para liberarse del lobo que jamás vi llegar, que la puerta que habíamos usado para entrar ya no estaba y que había perdido ya por estar distraída y acomplejada en cosas que pude reflexionar después. Fue cuando me usaron como excusa para despertarlo que entendí lo inútil que estaba siendo hasta entonces.

—No te asustes, vamos a acabar esto pronto— me dijo susurrando —, y cuando acabemos ya no tendrás que volver a preocuparte porque cosas como estas vuelvan a ocurrir. Aunque voy a necesitar que me ayudes un poco.

Atrapada como estaba, decidí continuar con el tono silencioso que había impuesto. —¿Qué quieres de mí?

Se rió bajito. —Un par de cartas, algo de magia y a tu guardián —me alarmé —, básicamente un poco de todo lo que llegaste a quitarme.

Pensé en tres cosas entonces, uno: no concebía momento en el que pude arrebatarle tales cosas de las manos, mucho menos a Meiling; dos: tuve miedo de que me quitara cualquier carta, pues eran mías, mías amigas y solo debían permanecer conmigo; tres: tuve miedo, también de cómo pretendiera quitarme algo de magia.

Bastó sentir una de sus manos alejarse de mí y acercarse a mi rostro para salir de la catatonia que sin querer había contraído, también para dar unos pasos lejos de sí y recobrar la compostura, recordándome que había hecho la promesa silente de no recurrir a la fuerza si no era absolutamente necesario.

—¡Yo puedo ayudarte! — Escapó el grito de mi boca —, si me dices exactamente lo que…

—¡NO! No, no, no —interrumpió. Su drástico cambio de humor, de uno pasivo a uno en menos control y más irónico fue desconcertante—. No me harás tener el monólogo de villano aburrido que explica cuanto le ocurrió y quiere hacer ahora. Eso no va conmigo. Ahora dame las estúpidas cartas.

Sufrí un déja vu, uno terrible y que pudo significar muchas cosas. Cuando quise llevar mis manos al bolsillo en el que guardaba las cartas, me detuve al recordar que había sido así la forma en la que Shaoran me las había pedido y posteriormente encontrado aquel primer día de conocernos. Habría sido un error estúpido repetir aquella secuencia, reaccionar a tiempo fue un evento afortunado así como también fue fortuna tener la ocurrencia de correr lejos de ella por la habitación, alejándome lo suficiente como para evitar que viera mi mano internarse en el bolsillo donde estaba el mazo.

Quedaría en manos de la suerte decidir cuáles cartas tendría a mano, ahora que inconscientemente había decidido defenderme, quizá al ver amenazada dos de las cosas más importantes para mí, y no iba a permitir que alguien más se hiciera de ellos bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—No hay necesidad de eso— suspiró la anfitriona —, éste es el tipo de cosas que quería evitar. No me harás perseguirte por el cuarto. Está sellado, por si aún no lo notabas —se inclinó hacia adelante e hizo un puchero cuando entendió que yo no iba a ceder.

Pero la atención de ambas fue capturada por un gruñido animal que vino del lugar en donde Shaoran se hallaba. Me sentí mucho mejor cuando le vi fuera de las garras del lobo quien se había agazapado en dolor en el pecho, sonreí incluso cuando, igual que al entrar a ese lugar, vi su espada resplandecer en azul y asumí que le había herido con la misma.

—¡Sakura, — llamó alejándose del lobo que recién se recuperaba del golpe, sacándome de la ensoñación paulatina —, lo que sea que vayas a hacer, hazlo ahora!

Lo primero que vino a mi cabeza fue la instrucción que Kero nos había dado en nuestro primer encuentro con el lobo, sin embargo, para mi desgracia _Light_ no estaba en el pequeño grupo de cartas que había sacado y no daría lugar a que descubrieran mi intento por ocultar a las demás. De las pocas que podía utilizar y además se encontraban en mis manos, _Thunder_ fue la mejor opción y no vacilé al invocarla, logrando que una pequeña tormenta eléctrica cayera bajo techo, deteniendo al lobo en su cacería, alejando a la mujer de mí y haciendo que el espacio se iluminara por momentos, lo suficiente como para olvidar que una sombra aparecería desde un rincón que nadie estaba viendo en cualquier momento.

Fue como nadar contra corriente, justo cuando crees que vas a lograrlo la corriente del río viene en dirección contraria y te echa abajo, sumergiéndote bajo la fuerza imponente del agua con tanta fuerza que te cuesta pensar en sobrevivir. Cuando Shaoran quiso llegar a mi lado, alentado por esa falsa alarma de victoria, una montaña de oscuridad emergió del suelo y pareció devorarle brazos y piernas impidiéndole avanzar o siquiera moverse, una suerte de cadenas hechas enteramente de sombras, de apariencia viscosa e indestructible. Él, que no había dejado de forcejear un solo minuto desde que le atraparon, gritó deteniéndome en medio de la marcha que ya había emprendido para acercarme e intentar liberarlo por cuenta propia.

—¡No vengas! — Me advirtió, inquiriendo que también me atraparían a mí de atreverme a poner un pie al frente.

Sin mucho que hacer, escapando de la anfitriona y sin poder acercarme a Shaoran en medio de su prisión, me quedé estática casi en la mitad exacta de la habitación, esperando a que algo me dijera qué debía hacer entonces. Eso me dio tiempo de reparar en aquellas cosas que habían detenido a Shaoran y observándolas con detalle me di cuenta que eran diferentes de las sombras que nos habían atacado afuera, diferentes a las que nos habían indicado el camino, diferentes incluso a la que yo había capturado y luego hecho hablar. Pues estas parecían ser más sólidas y aunque su energía era similar a todas las que antes ya había visto, su apariencia era distinta, careciendo incluso de las características típicas que podrían darles unos ojos, incluso algo que llamar "cabeza".

—¿Te gustan? No son fáciles de conseguir, de hecho, requieren mucha energía —explicó ella refiriéndose a la sombras, al parecer yo estaba demasiado absorta contemplándolas por ahora más de un par de minutos —. Así que decidí hacerlo más sencillo y buscar la energía de alguien más.

Creo que vio la expresión de horror que se me hizo en el rostro porque sonrió casi de inmediato y se ofreció a darme una explicación que no había pedido.

—Sí, es justo lo que estás pensando, esas personas que desaparecieron por _razones misteriosas_ están…justo ahí —clamó señalando la oscuridad que continuaba devorando a Shaoran—, tanto y como sigan dormidas continúan alimentando a las sombras. Y ellas me obedecen a mí.

Sentí un impulso casi primitivo de vomitar. La acidez en mi boca no se hizo esperar y tuve que cubrirme con una mano para no hacerlo, obligándome a apaciguar ese dolor en el estómago que me hizo temblar las piernas. El quejido de asco que escuché cerca ratificó mi apreciación al respecto.

Quise pensar, en cambio, que tendrían una salvación particular, que no todo estaba perdido sabiendo que estaban siendo usadas como un generador de energía, uno viviente, y que quizá estaba sintiendo dolor. Quise pensar que las recuperaría bajo cualquier circunstancia y que las devolvería sanas a casa aunque no fuera mi responsabilidad.

—¿Qué va a pasar con ellas?

—No sé, no lo había hecho antes. Puede que sobrevivan y despierten después de un par de días con algo de dolor y náusea…o podrían nunca despertar. O no sobrevivir del todo —conforme fue hablando dejó el abrigo escurrir por sus brazos y espalda, revelando un vestido rojo bañado por tramados de flores doradas, las mismas botas negras que yo había detallado antes. La figura de un feroz dragón terminaba por dar vuelta a su cuerpo —. La verdad no estoy segura.

Cinismo y despreocupación. Pensar en lo que esas personas podrían estar sufriendo, pensar además en la posibilidad de verles inconscientes de forma permanente, con ello destruyendo cuanta esperanza tenían sus familias de encontrarles con bien…fue demasiado para intentar controlarme. Una de mis manos empezó a temblar como primer síntoma, el segundo fue caer de rodillas en el suelo y vino cuando ella decidió confesarme algo más.

—Había pensado en buscar personas a las que conocieras de primera mano, al parecer tienes un don para atraer gente con mucha energía, pero temí que exactamente esto te pasara. Te necesito todavía de una pieza y mejor controlar tu crisis de pánico aquí que antes de poder verte siquiera.

Me derrumbé, en mi interior al menos, pues esa fue una noticia que no esperaba recibir jamás.

Shaoran gritaba, atrapado como estaba, con la única intención de ayudarme a prevalecer. —¡No dejes que se meta en tu cabeza! ¡Es lo que quiere!

Pero el aviso llegó un poco tarde.

Pensé en mi papá y en mi hermano, en Tomoyo, en Eriol y todos los que estaban afuera. En mis amigas y compañeros de clase, en esa chica a la que escuché hablar en el pasillo una vez…y llegué a imaginar qué habría sido de todo si se los hubieran llevado a ellos en lugar de esas personas que, como el padre de la chica, ya no estaban. En qué habría hecho yo y qué habría pasado si Shaoran no hubiese llegado a Tomoeda a tiempo, concluí que, tal y como ella había dicho, me habría encerrado en la posibilidad de perderlo todo y quedarme sola, de que después de varios días de búsqueda regresaría a casa con las manos y corazón vacíos, intentando saber por qué todos me dejarían y qué era tan malo a mi alrededor que hacía que todos resultaran lastimados o perdidos.

Pensaría que, aunque no fuese mi culpa, no habría otra sino yo quien pudiera buscarles y que desafortunadamente estaría tan desesperada por hallarlos, sin Tomoyo o Shaoran para mantenerme estable, que simplemente se convertiría en algo de nunca acabar y no volvería a tener la vida que a su lado había llevado.

Me habría sentido más sola que nunca porque realmente lo estaría.

Con el dolor impreso en mi rostro, solo logré encorvarme, abrazándome a mí misma con el propósito de continuar atada a la realidad. Su risa desquiciada se abrió paso en mis oídos, recordándome que estaba despierta, viva, y que las cosas estaban lejos de terminar. No dejaba de sentir ese dolor en mi corazón, acongojado, latiendo a medias mientras intentaba asimilar que aquella persona era la misma dulce Meiling que me había brindado incondicionalmente su amistad, me mordí el labio inferior haciéndole palpitar, intentando acallar el llanto que ya estaba atorado en mi garganta, sin poder abrir los ojos, volviéndome más perceptiva y temerosa.

Ella continuaba riendo, divertida en mi figura endeble, por lo que pareció ser una eternidad. En algún punto escuché cómo la voz de Shaoran clamaba por mi nombre, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, estaba segura de que maldijo un par de veces. Cómo me gustaría levantarme y tomar su rostro entre mis manos para asegurarle que todo estaba bien, dejar de escuchar su voz quebradiza en un desesperado intento por liberarse de la prisión que le mantenía cautivo para correr a mi lado y disipar cualquier temor, pero no podía hacerlo. Adolorida, así me encontraba, parcialmente aturdida y concentrada en la oscuridad del interior de mis párpados, que continuaban apretados con fuerza, esperando el final de una pesadilla que era todo menos una ilusión.

—¡Qué descortés soy! — Dijo la mujer mientras sus pasos parecían conducirla a mi dirección —, hagamos que Xiao Lang también se una a la fiesta, ¿no te parece, _Hoshi–chan_?

La mención de su nombre me regresó el valor para abrir los ojos. Valor o miedo, realmente carecía de la conciencia para conocer la diferencia entre ambos. Sus botas negras aparecieron en mi periferia y ninguna de las dos se movió por varios segundos. Contuve el aliento lo más que pude.

Finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro y me atreví a levantar el rostro para encarar sus ojos escarlata, contemplándome de la misma forma incomprensible con la que me habían recibido. Extendió una mano sobre mí y usando alguna suerte de truco logró que las cartas abandonaran su escondite en mi traje y danzaran a su alrededor, formando un círculo perfecto que rotaba constante, siendo examinado por su agudo mirar. Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, haciéndole ver mucho más joven y las cartas detuvieron su baile para caer inertes a mi alrededor. Solo una permaneció en pie, flotando frente a sus ojos y mi corazón latió furioso como si quisiera advertirme de una tragedia mucho mayor. Seguía sin respirar.

—Aquí está— anunció con inmensa alegría, frunció el ceño y su gesto se me antojó repulsivo —, ¿cómo pudiste convertirle en…esto? —señaló despectivamente la carta y pareció asqueada al posar su mirada en mí —, _Hoshi–chan_, no cabe duda de que tienes un poder enorme, pero esta carta es una aberración de la naturaleza…

Seguía sin entender el curso de sus palabas, ¿de cuál carta hablaba? ¿Por qué parecía aberra si Clow era quien les había creado? ¿Cómo saber qué tenía en mente? De tener el valor, de tener el coraje y la fuerza para ponerme en pie, pediría a las cartas su auxilio, que sus voces se hicieran presentes en mi cabeza para enterarme de lo que acontecía, pero demasiado débil y asustada no tuve opción más que contemplar inmóvil lo que la chica pretendía.

—Querido, querido Xiao Lang —dirigió su mirada al otro lado de la habitación, yo solo podía contemplarle desde el suelo, imponente frente a mí —, siempre quise saber qué pasaría en el momento en que esta carta regresara a su origen…— hablaba dulcemente, una especie de nana siniestra que nacía en sus labios y que súbita se convirtió en un ronco reclamo que le arrancó un gesto de odio—. Muy bien, _Guardián de la Estrella_, veamos de qué estás hecho.

Me estremecí de pies a cabeza. Aún abrazada a mí misma logré recobrar el aire en un grito ahogado cuando posó sus manos alrededor de la carta, aún desconocida para mí. Contrayendo el rostro en agonía, como si desprender la luz de sí le quitara el aliento, energía rojiza brotó de sus manos y se hizo de la carta, queriéndole partir en dos. Partir en dos…

¡Basta! Era como asesinar a una persona, una preciada amiga que, sin importar su rostro, requería de mí y estaba a punto de encontrarse sin vida en manos de alguien que se había alzado en mi contra en alguna especie de retorcida traición.

—…no…— ,i voz brotó débil mientras intenté reincorporarme y terminé boca abajo en el suelo, impulsándome con las manos —…no — repetí, ahora más convencida, y levantando el rostro para encontrarle en la misma posición —. ¡No! — Finalmente grité y su atención se vio momentáneamente interrumpida.

—Calma, _Hoshi–chan,_ la fiesta apenas empieza —mofó con dificultad, aún así contemplaba fijamente la carta, misma que pareció empezar a dividirse, pero no como yo esperaba. Una carta paralela emergía de sí.

Estuve a punto de pedir que se detuviera pero un grito al otro lado de la habitación me dejó inmóvil inmediatamente. Con lentitud y auténtico terror giré el rostro para buscar a Shaoran, aún atrapado por la oscuridad con el rostro y brazos apenas visibles. Mis ojos se empañaron de lágrimas cuando le vi agónico gritando por alguna especie de dolor que no podía controlar, creciendo en su interior, incapaz de acabarle al estar atado de pies y manos. Su único escape era gritar, gritar como si le arrancaran el corazón, gritar como si su vida comenzara a perecer en ese preciso instante.

Y mi corazón gritó con él, porque yo no podía hacerlo.

Devorada por silentes lágrimas, volví el rostro y la encontré en igual posición, ahora sonriendo, alentada por la voz hiriente de aquel que sufría con agonía. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Shaoran parecía morir cuando ella se empeñaba en…clonar la carta? ¿Qué estaba haciendo con ella? Basta, solo basta. No más dolor, no más confusión, no más lágrimas…

_Siempre quise saber qué pasaría en el momento en que esta carta regresara a su origen._

Regresar a su origen.

Porque esa carta era ya otra cosa.

Separarla. Estaba separando esa carta.

Y si la separaba, Shaoran sufría, como si lo separaran de sí mismo.

¿Por qué?

—¡Basta! — Conseguí gritar mientras el llanto se hizo intenso y continuaba escuchando el sufrimiento de Shaoran, penetrante, hiriente, inhumano…su voz adolorida atormentado mi ya débil corazón. Su dolor era mi dolor, una ecuación tan sencilla como respirar, y tan vital como lo mismo. Si él moría, yo moriría igualmente.

Y todo se detuvo cuando la carta fue separada y Shaoran no gritó más. Puse mis ojos en él, ahora inconsciente y aún atado por las sombras, puse mis ojos en ella, agitada, apenas sosteniéndose pero victoriosa, teniendo una carta en cada mano y una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

—Una pérdida absoluta de poder y magia — arrojó una de las cartas justo hacia mí. Cuando aterrizó frente a mis ojos me encontré pasmada por la figura de un corazón alado, ahora solo, en carta de rosa color.

_Mi carta._

La única carta que podía llamar auténticamente mía y que luego fue algo más.

Mis ojos luego sobre la carta que ella aún sostenía, ahora rojo–marrón, y casi todo cobró sentido.

—_Hope…_–—susurré y sentí que mi corazón, de ser posible, se quebraba de nuevo. Eran nuevamente una carta _sin nombre_, pero que representaba mi universo mismo, y…

—_Nothing _—aventuró ella en mi pensamiento y mostró la carta en el aire, una sonrisa infantil en sus labios —. Qué problemas me diste y no sabes cuánto tuve que estudiar y aprender para recuperarla, pero ahora todo vale la pena. _Esta_ sí es una carta de verdadero poder.

Porque había usado a _Hope_ una sola vez y nunca nuevamente.

Una única vez, en la que me había devuelto la _esperanza_ y el latir del corazón.

Me había regresado a Shaoran y fue todo lo que necesité saber.

Nunca supe qué podía hacer, si podía hacer algo más. Y ya jamás lo sabría.

Y si la carta se había ido, probablemente su hechizo se había ido también.

¿Era eso lo que causaba el sufrimiento en Shaoran? ¿Arrancarle un sentimiento que se había impreso con fuego en el corazón de los dos? ¿Me lo habían quitado de nuevo?

—Shaoran…

Inconsciente, adolorido, ausente…y quizá ya no más _mi _querido Shaoran. La carta. Él. …¿por qué? Todo tenía tan poco sentido que las preguntas me mareaban con facilidad, sumado a la angustia naciendo en mi pecho, esa de haber perdido a una amiga y a mí misma en el proceso, me sentía morir con cada insípido respiro.

Y como si aquel terror no bastara, como si todo no se encontrara lo suficientemente de cabeza como para infundirme aquel sentimiento de no encontrar un feliz final, la cadena que colgaba de mi cuello, la que Shaoran me había ofrecido como "disculpa" y la misma que me había mantenido a salvo de los malos sueños y pesadillas que solo hasta entonces vine a recordar, se rompió. Cayó en el suelo frente a mis ojos y lloré, con los ojos abiertos contemplando las tibias lágrimas aterrizar en un suelo blancuzco que reflejaba mi mirar…un solo pensamiento surcaba mi mente entonces…

—¡Shaoran!

-.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora que está a la fuga:<strong>_ En realidad estoy de viaje, sí estoy fugada, pero ni así incumplo con mi compromiso de actualizar. Pero evidentemente seguiré escondida hasta que pueda darle conclusión a este _cliffhanger, _por el cual me disculpo ahora.

Recientemente sufrí un caso de hackeo, entraron a mis cuentas de correo electrónico y con ello tuvieron acceso a las demás cuentas, la más afectada fue Tumblr, por eso, si estaban siguiendo el blog de la historia _hoshinogadian . tumblr . com_ les pido que vuelvan a entrar y seguirlo, me disculpo por los inconvenientes que esto pueda causar pero es la única forma de volver a tener acceso a ese blog para los espectadores. (Blog en el que también pueden plantear sus dudas y otros comentarios, los esperamos de brazos abiertos).

Agradecimientos especiales a mi beta _**MinuetPavlov**_ quien no solo revisó el capítulo sino que fue conejillo de indias del impacto emocional que causó la identidad de la antagonista (Minuet, debes recordar que esto es parcialmente tu culpa/idea).

Sobre eso... ...parece que la mayoría se equivocó. Vítores a dos personitas que adivinaron que se trataba de _ella_ en un principio. A los demás: ¿cómo les tomó la noticia? Me encantará saberlo en sus mensajes.

¿Dudas? (Seamos honestos despiertan todavía muchas más) Pueden plantearlas en un bonito **review**, veremos si podemos resolverlas entonces. No muerdo, ¡de verdad!

Adicionalmente, pueden pasarse por mi deviantart:_sam-ely-ember . deviantart . com_(así, con guioncitos) para ver la galería de la historia, y un dibujo especial que subí para este capítulo.

_**Importaaaaante**_: Revisen el blog _s__am-ely-ember. blogstpot. com_ para encontrar no solo la respuesta a reviews anónimos sino la DESCARGA del segundo OST del fic. Para que ambienten la lectura con la música que he elegido como "oficial".

¡Gracias infinitas! Por sus maravillosos reviews, por sus favoritos y follows, gracias a los nuevos lectores y a los que me han acompañado desde el inicio. Un abracito de oso panda para todos ustedes.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima entrega!

(Ahora regresaré a mi fuga a seguir llorando por Shaoran. ...estoy sufriendo.)


	15. XIV: The Eclipse

**Hoshi no Gadian  
><strong>**Capítulo 14: **_"The Eclipse"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Los monstruos son reales, los fantasmas son reales también. Viven dentro de nosotros y algunas veces, ganan".<em>

-Stephen King.

-.-

_**(Sakura)**_

El sol era sofocante, caminé por varios minutos y me pesaban los hombros cual si cargara el peso del mundo en ellos. Regresaba de la práctica de porristas que habíamos preparado en vacaciones para estar en forma plena en el nuevo semestre y estaba completamente agotada a pesar de ser apenas algunas horas después del almuerzo. Llegaba a casa y lo único en mi cabeza era la imagen nítida de un vaso con hielo esperando por mí en el refrigerador. Antes de poner un pie en la cocina, Touya se interpuso entre mi preciada visión y yo, sin poder darme una buena explicación de porqué parecía emocionado de verme sufrir por la deshidratación y la furia.

Fue cuando sacó un sobre de la nada y lo agitó en el aire, despacio, lo justo para dejarme ver que en el destinatario se hallaba mi nombre.

—Eres un monstruo enano— me retó mientras continuaba con su tarea, haciéndome saltar cada vez más alto, acumulando intentos infructuosos por alcanzar la carta.

A pesar de conseguirlo eventualmente fue un mohín la expresión que le enseñé cuando ya la tenía en mis manos, pero eso logró que me dejara sola con el escrito y la bebida que había logrado rescatar para disfrutarla sentada en el sofá.

Lo que inició con un cálido _"Estimada señorita Kinomoto" _se convirtió en un cuento imposible que hizo bailar mi imaginación llevándome a mundos imposibles, escenarios que ni el más atrevido de los libros que había leído hasta entonces pudo llegar a mencionar, sellándolo todo con una curiosa petición y la firma de una mariposa acompañada por un nombre que jamás llegaría a olvidar: Yūko Ichihara.

Tuve que repetir la lectura varias veces pues no llegué a comprender en primera instancia todo lo que intentó explicarme en apenas una página, parecía un espacio muy reducido para contarme todo cuanto quisiera pero demasiado amplio como para quitarle la emoción de descubrir lo que habría más allá una vez que diera ese paso. Me conmovió, mucho a decir verdad, que aquella mujer quisiera conocer algo de mí, que se mostrara honesta y dispuesta a contarme más si yo así lo pedía. Porque eso me hizo entender que no tenía motivos para engañarme bajo ninguna circunstancia, siendo que muchos en mi lugar podrían haber desconfiado en cualquier momento y arrojado la correspondencia a la basura. Me apreciaba y sentía que lo que yo podía hacer era importante, eso me otorgó confianza, a demás de saber que mi hermano no me entregaría nada que considerase sospechoso, pues aparentemente a él le habían encargado esa tarea en específico.

Para ser honesta, aunque causaba mucho temor no me costó creer que existían versiones infinitas de aquello que yo llamaba "mi mundo", que existían otros lugares del universo donde las cosas eran distintas y mi lugar en cada uno llegaba a ser distinto. ¿Quién no quiere imaginarse como una gobernante, una escritora, una mujer llena de triunfos y victorias? Sonaba interesante y ensoñador, a pesar de reconocer que quizá uno de esos destinos no podía ser tan favorable como los demás.

Sin embargo, lo que me causó conflicto fue entender que alguien más necesitaba mi báculo de la estrella.

Lo pensé muchísimo, aunque no quise compartir mi angustia con nadie, porque además de que las condiciones bajo las cuales debería hacerlo eran disparatadas, no era una decisión que pudiera tomar a la ligera y que me causaba un enorme malestar.

Para expresarme mejor lo pondré de la siguiente forma: Había una yo, lejos pero quizá no lo suficiente, que estaba en dificultades y que necesitaba de cuanta ayuda le fuera posible. No hubiese tenido problema alguno en lanzarme a su auxilio, el problema estaba en que la única solución aparente era despedirme de aquella única cosa que me permitía realizar magia y no me daban una mejor explicación que un "es lo único que puede hacerse".

Durante mis cavilaciones pensé en lo que me había costado obtener el báculo tal y como era ahora, las condiciones en las que lo obtuve y todas aquellas cosas que pude superar y vivir por su causa. Atesoraba todo aquello con recelo, pues lo consideraba importante e irrepetible. Despedirme de su existencia significaba que estaría desprendiéndome de los recuerdos que había ganado gracias a él y que quizá no le estaba otorgando tanta importancia como debiera.

Aún así, dos conclusiones vinieron a mí la última noche antes de tomar la decisión definitiva. La primera: las cosas, los objetos que tienes en tu habitación o tu mochila no poseen valor por sí mismos, son solo una expresión física de lo que representan y entregarlos o perderlos no significa que vas a perder lo que ya has experimentado, mucho menos a quienes has conocido por su causa. De una manera más espiritual, desprenderse de un objeto cualquiera, porque todos eran como cualquiera, suponía un reto máximo en el que tendrías que otorgarle mayor valor a lo sentimental, superior al físico. La segunda: si yo estuviera en esa situación, una en la que solo podría confiar en un rostro y nombre que fueran idénticos al mío, ¿no me gustaría que esa ayuda viniera enseguida? ¿No confiaría en que sería la mejor ayuda que podría recibir en cualquier plano existencial? Sabría, además de la respuesta a todo aquello, que no me arrepentiría de recibirla y esperaba que quien me brindaba ayuda tampoco sintiera arrepentimiento.

Quise despertar a Kero para preguntarle si Clow sabía algo de esos muchos universos, si el nombre de la mujer que me había escrito le era familiar, si los poderes que decía tener podían existir en el universo, si era posible que esto estuviera pasando (tan rápido y repentino como fue) o si mi hermano llevaba a cabo una jugarreta que no tendría sentido ni razón de ser. Y aunque sentía temor por un mundo más grande y desconocido, me llenaba de curiosidad y cosquillas en el estómago. Decidí que era mejor opción descubrirlo por mí misma.

_Dream._

Y lo siguiente que recuerdo fue encontrarme con una mujer bajo el techo de un pequeño templo en medio de árboles y un bonito lago. De ojos verdes y cabello castaño, me miró sorprendida en cuanto notó que estaba ahí. No sé cómo explicarlo pero sentí una especie de _conexión_. Quizá se debió a que le busqué con desesperación desde que inició el sueño o a la emoción que sentí al encontrarme conmigo misma. Literalmente.

Todo era cierto.

Y siendo así, sus dificultades eran ciertas, su escasez de soluciones también cierta y no había otra opción excepto que yo renunciara al báculo y encontrara una nueva forma de solucionar su ausencia. No sería una despedida dolorosa, sería una satisfacción por una ayuda brindada y una Sakura más tranquila. Fuera quien fuera.

Recuerdo que le expresé varias cosas de forma muy veloz, porque sentí que el tiempo sería demasiado corto. Recuerdo que le sonreí todo el tiempo porque quería que entendiera que hacía todo de forma desinteresada y con la plena confianza de que todo tendría una feliz solución al final, pues a pesar de conocer vagamente sus dificultades deseaba de todo corazón que todas ellas terminaran pronto. Recuerdo, con enorme nitidez, que luego de decirle que debería confiar en todos tal y como yo confiaría en mis cartas en adelante, le prometí que _todo estaría bien_.

Desperté la mañana siguiente y sentí un vacío gigantesco en mi pecho cuando mi mano se movió involuntariamente buscando la llave colgando de mi cuello y no la encontró. Suspiré intentando acallar el temor de haberla perdido pues sabía de antemano que no había sido así. Sin entender cómo pude entregar mi báculo en un sueño, comprendía que no se trataba de una pérdida y estaba lejos de ser un error común. Sonreí cuando estuve satisfecha con lo que habría logrado.

Esa misma mañana comencé a buscar una nueva forma de usar las cartas y no me detuve hasta que estuvo todo en su lugar otra vez.

Recordé que había prometido confiar en mis cartas y ellas no me habían defraudado, como jamás lo habían hecho en el pasado. Recordé todo aquello porque concluí que había sido yo quien les defraudó, permitiendo que dos de ellas resultaran heridas, lastimadas de verdad, y que aquello podría aniquilar la confianza en cualquiera. ¿Confiarían ellas en mí luego de haber perdido tan patéticamente? Sin luchar, sin hacer nada excepto llorar como una niña indefensa, como si estuviera más allá de mi posibilidad hacer algo para ir en su rescate. ¡Y pensar que le había gritado a Shaoran diciendo que les recuperaría a toda costa!

Lo recordé, también, porque aquello podría explicar el cómo ésta persona estaba ahí, mirándome en silencio todavía, presentándose como un interrogante enorme que daba nacimiento a muchos otros, más pequeños pero igualmente peligrosos, sobre quiénes éramos todos y cómo las cosas más imposibles pueden tener lugar en cualquier momento.

Había querido echar a correr, pero las lágrimas, los temblores y su negación expresa me lo impidieron en conjunto. Tuve que resignarme, tragarme las preocupaciones y pensar por una alternativa más segura, que no me desquiciara por aquello de saberme sola. Tuve que acallar el deseo de recuperar mis cartas y hacer de ellas mi fortaleza, mi defensa y mi ataque. Descartando, bajo cualquier circunstancia, que Shaoran no se encontrara solamente _inconsciente._ Me encontraba ya de pie pero cabizbaja. Evitándola a ella, evitando a un Shaoran inconsciente que aún era presa de las sombras, evitando todo cuanto pudiera causarme más dudas o dolor. Era mejor, por apenas un instante, parecer insensible y falta de comprensión.

—¿Es cierto? — Le pregunté —, ¿esto de verdad está ocurriendo?

O quizá me lo estaba preguntando a mí misma.

—No, no, espera — me dijo —. ¿De verdad todavía lo dudas? Todavía no puedes creer que esto de los viajes por dimensiones y personas con otras edades y nombres, o lo que sea, ¿es un… sueño? ¡Por favor! — Sonaba molesta —. Kinomoto, sé que eres despistada pero no tonta, ¡creí que tú ya lo habías entendido!

No fui capaz de responder aquello. Me mordí el labio y en algún momento decidí mirar a las cartas aún dispersas por ahí, prometiéndoles de manera silente que en breve estarían conmigo otra vez.

—¡Sí! — Exclamó. —¡Soy ella! No me pidas que te diga un nombre que ya no es mío.

_¿Cómo llamarte, entonces?_

Porque si tenía que atribuirle un título, no sería el nombre de "Meiling", porque renunciaría a toda la bondad, fortaleza, perseverancia y todas aquellas cosas que para mí eran sinónimo de él. Nadie, no ella al menos, haría las cosas repulsivas que me negaba a recordar expresamente, y bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría a Shaoran inconsciente por un fenómeno que yo misma no acababa de comprender. Más aún, intentando ser medianamente objetiva, no habría forma de que conociera más cosas sobre la magia, los viajes y las cartas que nosotros, a pesar de decir que venía de algún punto en nuestro futuro en común…

¿…y si yo tenía la oportunidad de ir a ese futuro? De comprobar que era cierto, de buscarme, de buscar ayuda…

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? — Pedí, firme. —¡Dime cómo hiciste para llegar!

Me miró desconcertada un rato y luego se burló con carcajadas amplias. —¡No te alteres! De cualquier forma es algo que tú no podrías lograr, fue…evento de una sola vez en la vida.

—No me interesa, te exijo que me digas cómo fue que lograste eso.

—¿Me exiges? — Por alguna razón me sentí intimidada. Quizá por su intento de venir hacia mí dando un paso al frente, por esa sensación de tenerme nuevamente contra la pared sin oportunidad de escape, apenas rozándome, sin tener que hacer nada más para tenerme a su merced, porque tenía la capacidad de hacer de sí misma un centro de gravedad, atrayéndolo y aplastándolo todo.

Y aún así, hubo en mí la capacidad de no dudar y responder como era debido. —Lo hago.

A decir verdad, pensé que se dejaría llevar por la cólera que me había mostrado anteriormente, que terminaría por hacerme flaquear de nuevo para gritarme algo más, ofendida por mi requerimiento, o en el mejor de los casos: se reiría de mí como tantas veces hasta entonces. Sin embargo, lo único que recibí de su parte fue un suspiro de rendición y un chasquido de lengua antes de decirme algo más.

—Bien, ya que insistes: no lo entiendo del todo. Y no lo hice yo sola, si es lo que crees.

—¿Usaste tu…magia?

—Algo así — Se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos despectivamente, poniéndose más cómoda. El lobo sombrío, del cual me había olvidado hasta entonces, se había acercado a su ama y caminaba en pequeños círculos tras ella, como si intentara protegerle de algo. ¿De mí? Bueno, habría que cuestionárselo un par de minutos porque no me sentía en capacidad de hacerle un mínimo rasguño —, ¿cómo fue que le llamó _ella_? Un…_error _en el tiempo. Creo.

Me quedé mirándola por un rato largo, intentando poner en orden la información que de forma misteriosa me estaba entregando diligentemente. Si asumía que lo único que yo conocía sobre otros mundos y tiempos era ese sueño que había tenido, probablemente debía asumir que el evento del que ella hablaba tenía algún tipo de relación, es decir que aquello que me había llevado a encontrarme con la otra Sakura era algo demasiado grande, tantísimo que afectaba a personas más allá de mi propia existencia, y que no se trataba de un evento casual, mucho menos algo que tuviera una fácil salida: había sido un error.

—Digamos que me valí de lo que estaba pasando para poder llegar aquí. — Finalizó.

Más todas aquellas divagaciones no me ayudaban a encontrar la forma de realizar un viaje yo misma. Contando con que solo había logrado atravesar el tiempo una única vez, auxiliada de un árbol mágico que ahora no estaba a mi alcance, se me hacía bastante imposible hallar la solución por mí misma. Mi petición había caído en vano, aunque eso no significaba que dejaría de intentarlo.

—¿Un error? ¿Qué clase de…?

—¡No lo sé! ¿De acuerdo? —Interrumpió, evidentemente hastiada—, No sé qué lo causó, cómo funciona ni cómo sucedió. Fue lo que me ayudó a llegar y es lo único que me interesa.

Yo no era una experta en física pero…no, de hecho, era un desastre en física, cuando Tomoyo intentaba explicarme hacía que me doliera la cabeza y alguna vez casi lloré de frustración al no entender de qué iban tantas fórmulas y medidas. Regresando al punto: sin ser una experta en la materia, tenía suficiente sentido común para entender que un "error en el tiempo" no podía augurar nada bueno, considerando además que me había arrastrado hasta ese punto inconcebible y que sentía como si todo fuera a colapsar en algún momento. Si se había aprovechado de un error, de algo que me había costado mi báculo, la sonrisa de las Sakuras de mis sueños (¿era posible que afectara a la más joven también?), ¿qué tan malo podía llegar a ser?

¡Terrible! Nada bueno podría venir de algo que considerabas errado.

Pero no tenía forma de saber cómo es que alguien pudo sacarle provecho a un tiempo que no transcurría de forma correcta, no tenía los conocimientos ni las herramientas para asegurar que era tan mentira como cierto, pero sí conocía de alguien que quizá, solo quizá, podría darme las respuestas que buscaba.

Si en algún momento de mi vida llegaba a conocer personalmente a Yūko Ichihara, sería una de las primeras cosas que le preguntaría.

El suspiro que había recibido antes de las respuestas a mi interrogatorio volvió a aparecer como indicio de que ella se impacientó y como alarma para hacer que yo recuperara plena atención. No hizo falta que me dijera que me detuviera, aquel simple gesto me había dejado claro que de continuar las cosas no podrían estar tan relativamente calmas como hasta ahora.

Ya menos histérica y convulsionada, mi cerebro me recordó que debía recuperar a Shaoran, que debía además pensar en la forma de regresar a las personas a su estado natural dejando de ser esa _masa_ que aún me provocaba escozor en el estómago cuando intentaba mirarla. Y si mi magia contara con habilidades para la adivinación, juraría que todo cuanto ocurrió después fue causado por mi pensamiento.

Las sombras dejaron el cuerpo inmóvil de Shaoran en el suelo, viajando ellas por el mismo hasta encontrarse con su _creadora _quien, según mi impresión, quiso sentarse en el aire. Sorpresa para mí cuando las sombras que había llamado formaron un conveniente asiento para recibirla, evitando que cayera en el suelo. Su fiel lobo dejó el inquieto caminar para echarse a sus pies como un perro de casa, y yo batallé con el miedo que sentía, mezclado con la repulsión de pensar en aquella masa viscosa que le mantenía sentada.

—¿Recuerdas cómo te dije que debías ayudarme un poco? — Acotó, en ese instante señaló a Shaoran y me quedé muda de espanto intentando descifrar qué podría significar aquello de pedirme ayuda —. Bien, aquí es donde entras tú.

Fue cuando Shaoran se puso de pie, lívido y pude jurar que algo más pálido.

Intenté ir a su encuentro, sonriendo, porque me pareció el alivio más grande del mundo, sentí el calor propio de la esperanza invadirme las entrañas, llenándome de fuerza al entender que aún se encontraba con vida y yo no tenía que hacerme la desentendida para no sufrir por su causa… pero cuando le miré a los ojos, sentí como si observara un cuerpo sin alma.

-.-

_**(Shaoran)**_

Crees que las cosas son sencillas. Tan fácil como sentirte cálido cuando te encuentras con la luz del sol y evapora cualquier rastro de frialdad en ti, sentirte cómodo, un lugar acogedor en medio de la inmensidad, sentirte buscado y parte de algo. Porque la luz hace eso, te da un horizonte y un lugar en el espacio, algo que perseguir, como el calor que te hace sentir.

Tan fácil como negarlo, como hacerte el ciego, para que todo lo que temes no te toque.

Tan fácil como sentirte abandonado cuando la luz ya no te toca, sentirte frío y víctima de la desolación, como las nubes que cubren el cielo y ocultan el sol de aquellos que lo buscan, aquellos como yo.

Tan fácil como caer en el abismo, en la oscuridad, y caer…caer…

Y es que una vez te haces adicto de algo tan vital como la luz del sol es imposible pensar el pasar un día sin su existencia. Te destroza.

Nuestro sol es una estrella, una ubicada en un rincón del vasto universo y supuestamente el centro de esta galaxia, por alguna razón estamos ubicados justo donde su luz otorga vida, quizá fuese coincidencia o el destino que lo dispusieron así, pero de estar un poco más cerca te incineras, de estar un poco más lejos te congelas. De cualquier forma, mueres.

Era sencillo. Sakura era una estrella, yo un planeta dependiente, y había un eclipse entre los dos.

Tan fácil como caer en el abismo.

Sencillo como la oscuridad que te abraza y te envuelve, te estruja el pecho de tal forma que crees que puede ser cálida pero no lo es, es hielo, del más filoso, te abre la piel y se cuela en tu interior, busca hacerse en tus venas, tus nervios, tu razón. Te dice que no hay más que el frío mismo y desesperanza.

Había un eclipse entre los dos.

Es cuando entiendes por qué unos son dependientes de otros, por qué todo funciona como un ciclo, por qué _todos están conectados_.

Tan fácil como caer en la oscuridad.

Porque cuando te arrebatan la luz del sol te sientes perdido, sin horizonte, y frío.

No importa cuánto quieras despertar, cuánto grites por buscar la luz, cuan destrozado se sienta tu espíritu víctima de aquel hielo mortal, cuánto quieras escapar de las tinieblas, una vez lejos de alguna estrella cualquier esfuerzo parece inútil.

Ya no quieres luchar. Porque nadie te escucha. Porque no puedes ver estrella alguna ni sentir su calor. Porque la oscuridad se siente _mal_.

De cualquier forma, mueres.

-.-

_**(Sakura)**_

Lo primero que hice fue caminar de forma automática hacia él, levanté una mano e incluso susurré su nombre como si fuera una cuestión irreal verle de pie; luego tuve que retroceder los pasos que había ganado cuando vi que Shaoran no respondía y que, contrario a cualquier presentimiento, intentó llegar hasta mí con la mirada perdida y el gesto inmutable; por último, dudé en echar a correr en dirección contraria cuando su espada se interpuso entre los dos, amenazando con hacerme daño en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de acercarse.

Decir que estaba asustada era poco, supongo que era un efecto de no entender lo que estaba pasando pues la ignorancia es una de esas cosas que te arrebata la valentía y te sumerge en el pánico, lo cierto es que aunque fuera increíblemente contradictorio, yo dudaba querer entenderlo por completo. Aunque no había mucho por entender en eso de estar siendo atacada por Shaoran.

¿Difícil de imaginar? Eso no voy a negarlo, pero tampoco voy a decir que es completamente imposible. O en ese momento no lo fue, porque cuando tuve que correr y esconderme en los rincones para evitar que me hiciera daño fui completamente consciente de lo real que eso estaba siendo: él quería hacerme daño y eso me tenía aterrorizada.

Llamé su nombre muchas veces, intentando hacer que entrara en razón, pero eso no fue suficiente para obtener una respuesta favorable. En cambio, nuestra espectadora parecía divertirse más con cada intento y no parecía querer hacer nada por detenerlo.

¿Era ese su objetivo? ¿Lograr que atacáramos mutuamente? ¿Qué lograba con eso? Y ¿Qué pudo haber cambiado en su vida para que tuviera un desenlace desafortunado y triste como aquel?

En medio del pánico y del desconcierto, aún estaba segura que no era del todo su culpa, pues algo en mí gritaba que esa mirada fría que me había dado al levantarse era toda la evidencia que necesitaba. Como si fuera un hechizo, un truco de magia muy cruel en el que las personas queridas se volvían en tu contra intentando quitarte la vida. Y aún huyendo tuve el suficiente tiempo para jugar a ser inteligente y unir algunos puntos sueltos: lo último que había sucedido antes de aquello era haber perdido mi carta más nueva y por alguna razón Shaoran estaba atado a su existencia.

Aunque antes de poder llegar a una gran conclusión, su _Fuuka Shourai_ logró alcanzarme y lanzarme contra una pared.

Nunca había sentido un dolor como aquel. Fue tan intenso que la vista se me nubló por un par de segundos, mismos en los que tosía en el suelo intentando levantarme, recordando la única vez en la que me había enfrentado con él, un escenario para nada similar.

Pero lo que más me dolía era la posibilidad de no recuperar a Shaoran.

Quizá fue ese pensamiento lo que me hizo levantarme y llamar a mis cartas usando mi mano suspendida en el aire, quizá fue la necesidad de resolverlo todo o simplemente el deseo de salir de ese lugar, pero en cuanto estuve del todo erguida y recuperé el mazo casi por completo, aproveché la repentina pausa para exigir una explicación.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—Yo no he hecho nada — se defendió ella cruzándose de brazos —, es algo que debe resolver por sí mismo.

Pero aunque yo deseaba creerle, así como creía en todos los demás a pesar de cualquier terrible circunstancia, el recuerdo más reciente de su actuar y lo cruel que pareció todo me hizo ver que no podía confiar en que decía la verdad, y me pesó el reconocer que no confiaría en mucho de lo que dijera en adelante.

—No va a funcionar — reté —, voy a recuperar a Shaoran de lo que sea que hayas hecho y también voy a recuperar mis cartas. ¡Seguro que voy a hacerlo!

_Y luego sabré qué ocurrió contigo, espero que yo pueda hacer algo para ayudarte._

Su respuesta fue llevarse una mano al mentón y observarme desafiante. Sonrió apenas visiblemente y con desgano habló una vez más: —Adelante.

Sin saber qué quería de mí, de nosotros, decidí solucionar el problema más a la mano y lamentablemente eso era no otra cosa sino enfrentar a Shaoran, esta vez sin consideración de algún tipo y con consecuencias muchísimo más peligrosas.

"—_No seas condescendiente conmigo, — pedí._

_Shaoran sonrió y se puso frente a mí. —Jamás."_

Si había un momento real para poner en práctica aquello de controlar mis emociones y usarlas a mi favor, como motor y combustible, era justo aquel. Hacer acopio de mi temor, pánico y confusión, convirtiéndolo todo en adrenalina para no dejarme cegar y poder comportarme como era debido. Miré a Shaoran, quien se mantenía aún inerte sosteniendo la espada frente a mí y suspiré como signo de la resolución que había hecho.

—Lo siento mucho — susurré —. _¡Windy!_

Logré hacer que se alejara y que soltara la espada cuando el viento llegó a él, sin embargo no duró mucho aquel intento, enseguida tuve que usar mi escudo para evitar los golpes que seguramente me habrían lastimado si hubiese logrado llegar hasta mí. Aproveché una oportunidad, mínima apenas, para escapar y buscar una posición más cómoda y ventajosa, pero Shaoran fue más rápido y logró alcanzarme, tomándome por el brazo y apretándolo con mucha fuerza evitando que volviera a correr. Creí que quería quebrar mi hueso, pero se detuvo en el momento justo para dejarme adolorida pero aún móvil y buscó uno de sus pergaminos para activarlo apenas con una mano.

—Shaoran, detente. Por favor…

En cuanto vi el destello de luz de un trueno asomarse en el papel, tragué pesado y sentí cómo mi estómago se contraía. Recordé de golpe que yo ahora podía hacer lo mismo y con mi mano libre busqué una carta para usar.

_¡Through!_

Ocurrió todo muy rápido: sentí un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo pero al ser intangible pude liberarme, me aparté unos pasos apenas esquivando el rayo que iba hacia mí, volví a la normalidad y Shaoran cruzó el espacio en unas zancadas para volver a tener la espada consigo.

Inconscientemente me toqué el brazo que había aprisionado y descubrí que me había lastimado de verdad. Con un pequeño apretón sentía una punzada violenta pero aún tenía la capacidad de mover el brazo y todo lo que estuviera conectado a él, solo debía usarlo con más cuidado. Pero aún dolía, dolía muchísimo más saber que era él quien me había lastimado y era aún más doloroso saber que no lo hacía conscientemente, estaba segura de que él no podría hacerme daño si lo quisiera.

—No quiero pelear contigo — intenté conciliar —, no quiero lastimarte y aunque me convencí de que debería simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

Sin respuesta de ningún tipo tuve que lidiar con su expresión vacía y no hubo más compostura ni control para poder tragarme la frustración que eso representó.

—¡Shaoran, basta! Se supone que las cosas no tienen que ser así. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—No va a responderte… — canturreó quien observaba, tuve que ignorarle para continuar.

—Regresa a mí — insistí —. Tienes que protegerme, ¿recuerdas?

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando lo entendí.

Hasta ese momento no había comprendido las implicaciones de aquello que me había confesado. Había sido demasiado confiada e infantil para creer que no se trataba de algo más que algún tipo de juramento, nada más que una excusa para ponerle etiquetas a nuestra relación, títulos bonitos que me iban a dar fuerzas para continuar luchando y viviendo, porque sería bonito tener un guardián que me entendiera y fuera como yo, supuse alguna vez.

Pero viendo que aquello había representado un cambio tan grande, que su conexión con la única carta que podía_ tener_ como guardián fue rota y que lo había convertido en alguien falto de pensamiento y voluntad, entendí que no pude estar más errada.

Era fatal, grande, implacable. Era un destino que le había sido otorgado sin que alguno pudiese objetar, porque estaba claro que yo objetaría de saber que aquello le causaría dolor. De saber que no habría como evitar el someterle cual si fuese una clase de esclavo a mi voluntad…entendía los motivos por los que había ocultado la verdad, porque él sabía que yo le habría pedido que se fuera de mi lado, así se llevara mi alma consigo y yo jamás lograse sonreír otra vez.

—No te preocupes, _Hoshi–chan_, te daré el tiempo que necesites para solucionarlo.

¿Por qué? Con la sonrisa en el rostro que vagamente pude percibir, parecía estar divertida en la situación, observando alguna clase de película macabra que le causaba algún tipo de placer emocional.

Las palabras de aquel anciano cobraron sentido entonces.

"_El chico es más peligroso de lo que crees, has sellado tu destino con tu decisión, ambos lo han hecho, y es una lástima."_

Shaoran apretó los dientes e incrementó la presión sobre su espada. Con los brazos agotados y perdiendo lentamente la compostura, decidí escapar de su ataque como pude y me hallé huyendo de sus pasos decididos, con una agilidad que me sorprendió en demasía.

_¡Jump!_

Como si fuese un baile de algún tipo, evadiendo, saltando a través de la oscuridad, pensando en cualquier cosa que pudiese hacer, porque lo último que deseaba era contraatacar. Vamos, Sakura, debía haber algo en tu poder para despertarle de un estado de inconsciencia semejante.

Continué esquivándolo por un rato mientras intentaba pensar en qué era lo mejor en ese momento. Reparé en que si deseaba tener aquella situación a mi favor tenía que ser menos condescendiente, más drástica si podía usar el término, por mucho que pudiera turbarme o dolerme, de continuar en esa situación me cansaría tanto que no podría pensar adecuadamente.

En algún punto logró acercarse lo suficiente y un instinto muy primitivo me impidió permanecer quieta, sorprendiéndome cuando lancé un golpe con mi puño y logré dar con el rostro de Shaoran. Cuando se alejó producto del impacto, quedé absolutamente muda y tuve que taparme la boca producto de la sorpresa.

Había dejado de saltar y huir. Él se levantó sin el menor ápice de dolor o molestia a pesar de que a mí me había parecido la cosa más fuerte del mundo (¡escuché el golpe en seco!), nos miramos eternamente buscando que algo más ocurriera para continuar o cambiar de rutina, esa fui yo, disculpándome, haciendo que quisiera arremeter en mi contra siendo detenido justo a tiempo frente a mí sin tocarnos siquiera.

_Wood._

Fue atrapado por las espinas de las ramas que nacieron de la carta, frenando su incesante ataque en mi contra, controlando la ira que emanaba de sí, como alguna bestia furiosa que acababa de ser llevada a cautiverio. Continuaba furioso agitándose para ser liberado y a pesar de contemplarle y permanecer de pie frente a él, en realidad quería irme y no ver ese cuadro nunca más, no supe qué fuerza masoquista me mantuvo inmóvil en ese lugar.

—¡Bravo! — Aplaudió la mujer sin moverse de su lugar —, no esperaba nada menos de ti.

Ignorando los aplausos y voz me acerqué con cautela reparando en lo doloroso que me resultaba su expresión.

—¿Shaoran? — Llamé con voz débil —. Vamos, Shaoran, yo sé que estás ahí.

Dejó de luchar y me contempló con esa mirada ausente. Mi corazón saltó triste pidiéndome que hiciera algo, no podría aguantar mucho más de aquello. Misma petición que me llevó a tomarle el rostro con ambas manos e intentar llamar a la cordura usando nada más que mis ojos, algo humedecidos por demás. Me contempló como un animal indefenso, como uno de esos que podrías encontrar en un callejón bajo la lluvia y sentí unas ganas terribles de abrazarlo, mismas que tuve que socavar porque no podría mostrarme más afectada de lo que ya estaba.

En cambio, limitada además por la prisión que deliberadamente yo había inventado, pude poner mi frente sobre la suya, intentando calmar los espasmos de su cuerpo que aún intentaban liberarle. Deseaba que me escuchara, pero que sólo él escuchara, tal y como habíamos pretendido leernos el pensamiento tantas veces, quizá entonces sería útil sentir que había más en nosotros que aquello que las palabras podrían comunicar.

_Ayúdame un poco, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer. Imagino que estás luchando allá dentro pero necesito saber si estás ganando. ¿Qué pasa Shaoran? ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ti?_

Dejó de forcejear y yo quise creer que era porque realmente había logrado conectarme con él. Me quedé así un rato, esperando escuchar otra respuesta de su parte.

—Esto es muy tierno y todo pero ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo — la interrupción fue acompañada de sus pasos y su mano en mi hombro para hacer que dejara de sostener el rostro de mi novio entre las mías.

Inconscientemente obedecí y retrocedí cuanto me pidió guiada por el instinto inconsciente de estar junto a alguien a quien conocía desde siempre, pero supe que había sido un error catastrófico al ver cómo le arrancaba de las ramas del bosque, esas que lo arañaron para intentarlo retenerlo consigo pero no pudieron evitar que se lo llevaran. Aterrada, vi cómo su mano terminó en el cuello, atrapándolo con fuerza hasta casi asfixiarlo a pesar de que no emitió sonido alguno.

Palidecí, estuve segura de haber gritado un sonoro "no" y de estirar mi brazo para interrumpir el encuentro pero el gruñido del lobo que apareció frente a mí hizo imposible que hiciera algo más. No quería repetir la experiencia de mi encuentro con él así como no deseaba que a Shaoran le hicieran más daño, así que fue más sensato quedarme quieta.

—¡Muchas gracias! Necesitaba que estuviera algo más cansado y vulnerable. — Fue toda la explicación que recibí.

—¿Qué quieres hacer con él? — Casi grité, muy nerviosa.

La mujer me miró extrañada, regresó la vista hacia Shaoran apenas unos centímetros arriba de ella y terminó por rodar los ojos antes de suspirar frustrada. —¿No es evidente? Voy a matarlo, era uno de ustedes dos y, seamos sensatas, para todos es mejor que sea él en tu lugar.

¿…Qué?

—Pero… ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué querrías hacer una cosa así?!

Ese sí fue terror de verdad, auténtico, tan puro como pudiera existir alguna vez. Lloré aún esperando por la explicación mientras pensaba en que definitivamente estaba siendo engañada y esa no era ninguna versión de Meiling, no debías ser la persona más lista del mundo para adivinar que ella no le haría daño a su primo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Si había alguien que se preocupaba tanto o más por Shaoran que yo misma, era ella.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! — farfullé—. ¿No es suficiente lo que has hecho ya?

—¿Entiendes siquiera lo que está pasando? — Contraatacó.

—¡Eso no importa! ¡Le estás haciendo daño! Tú nunca harías algo así.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? — Se burló —. Si crees que la gente no cambia con el tiempo estás cometiendo un error gigantesco.

—¡Suéltalo!

—Ni de chiste. De cualquier forma, todo terminará pronto.

Gemí, me miró y supuse que me vio demasiado angustiada porque pareció resignarse cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió molesta. En ningún momento soltó a Shaoran pero entonces ya no le apretaba de forma alarmante, simplemente le mantenía en el aire sin fuerza alguna, inquirí que ayudada por la magia que tenía y de la cual aún no conocía razón de ser.

—¿Te dijo Shaoran que es tu guardián…? No — se corrigió —. ¿Sabes por qué es tu guardián?

Reflexioné un momento muy pequeño, evocando el día de su confesión y todas las cosas que me dijo entonces. Lo cierto es que su explicación fue "no lo sé" y yo me quedé con la duda sembrada en el subconsciente. Negué para ella, incapaz de pronunciar algo coherente, pero tuve que reconocer que era una duda razonable y que quizá debí haberla formulado mucho antes de que todo esto pasara.

-.-

_**(Shaoran)**_

Era consciente de cada parte de mí pero a la vez no lo era. A veces sentía que me movía y otras parecía estar atrapado de pies y manos, atado al suelo invisible debajo de mí. O encima, si era un caso más aberro. Era aplastante y estar desorientado no hacía más sencillo querer mantenerme en calma, esperando que una solución se me ocurriera en cualquier momento.

Siendo presa del pánico que se estaba llevando lo mejor de mí y de ese frío insoportable, ese que no parecía querer abandonarme bajo ninguna circunstancia a pesar de estar ordenando a mi cerebro que me hiciera entrar en calor, no importaba cuánto me esforzara en buscar calidez, estaba congelado más allá de lo que pude conocer alguna vez y sabía que en un momento al azar podría sucumbir a esa hipotermia imaginaria. Porque me encontraba completamente vestido, no había agua o nieve, lluvia o hielo, nada excepto el espacio en el que existía, probablemente un invento de mi pensamiento, demasiado real como para poder contemplar mi aliento al respirar.

Logré sentarme en algún punto de esa eternidad y comprobar que a pesar del frío aún podía moverme, aunque no supe si aquello también era una invención, porque empecé a creer que así debería sentirse el estar muerto. Pero yo no lo estaba, ¿verdad? No podía recordar nada excepto alguna voz llamando mi nombre y la sensación de algo que era arrancado de mi pecho.

¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Y dónde era ese lugar para empezar?

—Es el interior de tu mente — sonó —, llámalo una forma más sencilla de entender lo que sucede, después de todo estás inconsciente y no hay otra forma de elaborar este tipo de escenario.

Me habría pasado de largo como otro síntoma de ilusión, como un chiste de mal gusto si no hubiese sido tan escalofriante reconocer esa voz, mi propia voz, en medio de la infinidad.

—Sí, estás hablando contigo mismo. Y sí, puedo escuchar lo que piensas.

Quise abrir la boca para decir algo pero nada salió, quise levantarme e intentar indagar pero no logré mover un solo músculo, quise hacer cualquier cosa pero antes de poder pensar en algo más unos pasos parecieron acercarse. De pronto, me encontré con mi rostro, arrogante, mirándome desde arriba con una sonrisa divertida que se ensanchó cuando fue evidente mi confusión. Aunque lucía igual, hablaba igual y vestía con _nuestro_ uniforme de verano, no fue posible reconocerme en esa figura frente a mí, especialmente por la forma en la que le brillaban los ojos con expectativa de algo no tan bueno por ocurrir, dejándome como el niño perdido del bosque que ha sido abandonado a su suerte en las fauces de la oscuridad.

—Hola — dijo —. ¿Sorprendido? Yo igual, no habría elegido esto para aparecer — señaló su atuendo —, pero tu mente…_nuestra_ mente tiene formas curiosas de trabajar.

Permanecí en silencio contemplándole, esperando eventualmente entender _qué _era eso, o que desapareciera de golpe en un mejor escenario, dejándome solo una vez más con los problemas que ya me había planteado antes de que llegara.

—No voy a irme, al menos no ahora que finalmente logré despertar. Qué forma tienes de acallar pensamientos, ¿eh? Tenerme prisionero todo este tiempo de forma inconsciente es bastante impresionante, incluso para ti.

—¿…Qué eres? — Encontré alguna forma de hablar, mi voz sonó apagada, quizá por el letargo anterior.

—Buena pregunta. ¿Viste lo que _ella_ hizo? Lo de la carta. Digamos que desactivó un mecanismo de defensa, "mi jaula" si quieres ponerlo más sencillo, y liberó lo negativo que había en ti.

El recuerdo de esa mujer me azotó de inmediato, seguido por el dolor que había empezado cuando dividió una carta en dos, la única que no tenía propósito claro o rigente visible, asumiendo entonces que era _mi carta_ y que su pérdida se traducía en un daño para mí. Al menos en una ecuación primaria.

Los aplausos del sujeto me sacaron del trance. —¡Perfecto! Eso es precisamente lo que sucedió, y para responder a tu pregunta… — se acurrucó quedando a mi altura en el suelo, mirándome intensamente antes de hablar con voz de orgullo —…soy la razón por la que querían alejarte de Sakura.

Cuando sentí esa punzada en el pecho y abrí los ojos en medio de la conmoción, sentí también que debía alejarme de él a brevedad, mi instinto de supervivencia alentándome sobre el peligro latente que me había llevado demasiado descubrir y que otros me habían ocultado, por temor o precaución, haciéndome saber que no era algo tan sencillo de manejar como yo quería creer, demasiado grande, más que mi propia existencia, como para intentar controlarlo con apenas una mano. Tenía miedo y no conocía su razón de ser.

—No te esperabas eso, ¿verdad? Creo que nuestra madre tampoco lo esperaba y se dejó llevar por la emoción. Pero ¿quién lo diría? Todo el mundo tenía razón al alejarte de la chica —su tono despectivo hizo ver de inmediato que no estábamos en la misma página, su estado de soberbia excesiva me provocó náuseas y eso era decir demasiado—. Tenías que correr como un idiota en sentido contrario para quedarte con lo que más temías perder. ¡Patético! — se rió —, ¡y lo más irónico es que serás tú mismo quien logre acabar con ella!

Una vez más me quedé estático intentando descifrar sus palabras

—¿¡Qué crees que está haciendo nuestro cuerpo ahora mismo!? ¿Bailar? — Ironizó con acidez —, estás total y absolutamente inconsciente, pero eso no quiere decir que todo en ti lo está. Ahora el cuerpo actúa por instinto propio y adivina qué nombre lleva —se señaló.

Cerré los ojos un momento, esforzándome en evocar lo que sucedía fuera de mí si es que sus palabras eran ciertas. Paulatinamente pude escuchar ecos de golpes y viento moviéndose con velocidad y los músculos de mis piernas, hasta entonces inmóviles, se tensaron como si corriera o saltara con todas mis fuerzas, a pesar de estar sentado y en quietud. Y como si fuera el habitante de algo más, viendo a través de los ojos de otro, llegó la visión de un manchón blanco y borroso que no me dio tiempo de moverme al estrellarse en mi cara con mucha fuerza, solo que el golpe se sintió demasiado real y mientras me mandaba lejos en mi realidad actual, esa inmóvil y fría, hizo que un lado de mi cara comenzara a palpitar dolorosamente.

La risa exagerada pero profunda que vino del tipo me hizo hervir la sangre mientras intentaba levantarme a pesar del aturdimiento de mi rostro. Al verlo ya se estaba acercando hacia mí sin dejar de reír, se detuvo una vez más a mi lado para hablar.

—¿Tenías que verlo por ti mismo? ¡Idiota! ¿No crees en mis palabras? ¿Las del único rostro en el que confías con los ojos cerrados? —Me recordó—, ¿no fue eso lo que dijiste al ver a esta Meiling? Ya no puedes confiar en nadie que no seas tú mismo. ¡Aquí estoy! ¿Ahora vas a creerme?

Reparando en lo que pudiera estar sucediendo _afuera_ y cómo esos pensamientos no pudieron ser conocidos por nadie que no fuera mi reflejo, me levanté finalmente quedando a la altura de mi dopplegänger, quien me continuaba observando con altivez sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. Me toqué el rostro donde había recibido el golpe y él ensanchó su mueca como si le resultara divertido mi dolor.

—Quién diría que Sakura te daría tanta batalla. La gatita saca las garras cuando es el momento apropiado — quise gruñirle—, en parte entiendo por qué te atrae tanto. Aunque es patético que intentes disfrazar las razones verdaderas con algo más _humano_ y menos animal a pesar de que ya le has dicho que es algo de instinto. ¿Recuerdas? En el sofá de su casa, cuando dejaste de pensar en tu inútil distracción y realmente actuaste como te dio la gana. Querías quitarle el pijama de un tirón, ¿no?

—¡Cállate! — Con cada gramo de voluntad y fuerza en mí quise estrellar el puño en su boca que hablaba de más.

Pero mi impulso fue socavado por su mano que atrapó mi puño, su rodilla que dio en mi estómago y su codo que golpeó mi cuello tumbándome en el acto una vez más.

—¡Oye! ¿No te lo había dicho Hiiragizawa alguna vez? Cálmate, tu impulsividad de mierda no te va a llevar a ningún lado.

Sus palabras me taladraron mientras aún tosía producto de su muestra de agilidad. Tal y como me leía el pensamiento podía ver lo que hacía antes de siquiera llevarlo a cabo. En ese caso no era necesario preguntar pues _mi otro yo_ sabría qué responder sólo con leer la duda impresa en mi cara.

Levantó la manga de la camisa apenas para que pudiera ver la insignia marcada en su hombro, chasqueó la lengua y me miró con resignación. —¿Eso resuelve tu duda?

Sólo yo entendería lo mucho que me molestaría que alguien le señalara así, los egos heridos y el escozor en el estómago que ver aquella marca ahora provocaba. Solo yo encontraría la forma de usar mi marca como evidencia y recordatorio de tortura…para martirizarme. En palabras más simples, _ese era yo _y todo cuanto tuviera que decir sería lo que yo diría. Me gustara o no, tendría que creerle. Ambos sabíamos que la verdad no iba a gustarme pero aparentemente eso carecía de importancia, pues él acabaría contándome todo sin importar cómo pudiera influir en mí, en él mismo y el masoquismo implícito me hizo sonreír adolorido.

—Todas esas cosas que ignoras, que no te permites pensar ni sentir, lo que te obligas a ocultar y nunca reconocer es lo mismo que intenta hacer tu cuerpo ahora: buscar la luz que, se supone, debes proteger. Eso de que tú "la quieres" puede traducirse en muchos sentidos.

Quise armarme de valor una vez más, en vano, queriendo además encontrar algo de lo cual sujetarme para no acabar muriendo por ahí. Su pie sobre mi espalda detuvo ipso facto cualquier intento de huída y el aire escapó violentamente de mis pulmones.

—No, no. Debes dejarme terminar — advirtió —. No deberías sentirte mal, en realidad no es tu culpa, pero es lo que debía suceder. Hay cuentos de titanes que se alimentan de estrellas y tal parece que tú eres un caso similar. Ahora quizá quieras escuchar a la loca que se parece a tu prima —dijo después de una pausa en la que pareció concentrarse en el _exterior_—, podrías aprender un par de cosas.

—¿Sobre qué? — Pregunté luchando por liberarme de su pisada.

—Sobre ti, sobre nosotros— no hubo mayor emoción en su voz cuando dijo aquello —, sobre si lo que piensas ahora es verdad— me dejó libre y pude sentarme.

Él se sentó frente a mí. —¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Pregunté.

—A Sakura. O lo que hay en ella, para ser más preciso.

Y solo había una forma de conseguir aquello.

-.-

_**(Sakura)**_

—Fue hace unos años, algunos de _mis_ años al menos. Nadie tuvo la cortesía de avisarme y me enteré varias horas después de haber sucedido, Shaoran y Sakura habían desaparecido — contó —. Literalmente, como si la tierra se los tragara y yo supe que no podía ser nada bueno. Cuando supe lo que había pasado de verdad, que habían _muerto,_ entendí porqué me habían enviado lejos un año antes, porqué todos parecían haberse alejado de mí: no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

Las noticias me llegaban tan rápido, una tras otra, y no me daba tiempo de recibirlas del todo, de entender su magnitud ni de hacer el intento de entenderlas por completo. Yo le había pedido que me diera una explicación sencilla, ecuánime al menos, pero en cambio me entregaba una historia en medio de la nada que parecía ser un cuadro de mi futuro más cercano.

—Nadie supo qué pasó, pero el lugar quedó deshecho y dijeron que había sido una falla eléctrica. ¿Quién puede ser tan idiota para tragarse eso? Un piso entero no desaparece trágicamente por una falla eléctrica, el edificio entero debió colapsar, pero solo estaba ese hueco en medio de la nada, donde ellos estaban… — A veces se reía, otras regresaba al estado nostálgico con el que había comenzado a hablar. — Yo no lo creí, yo sabía que algo estaba mal y quise descubrir qué había pasado de verdad, pero tal y como antes, todos me dejaron sola.

Sentí pesar, mucho pesar, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte y reprimí las ganas de decir cualquier cosa para permitirle continuar con su relato.

—Me llevó mucho tiempo descubrirlo, pero al final supe que había sido culpa de Xiao Lang — sonrió, apretó el cuello de Shaoran sofocándolo un poco y entonces tuve que morderme la boca para evitar gritar por auténtica angustia —. No fue su intención, claro está, pero cuando se convirtió en ese…_monstruo_ no había mucho que nadie pudiera hacer. Estaban solos y él obtuvo lo que finalmente quería.

—No lo entiendo — dije finalmente, intentando aparentar que no me preocupaba la forma en la que aún le sostenía por el cuello —, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—¿Ves esto? — Señaló a Shaoran —, en su estado más primitivo, sin consciencia ni razón alguna, un estado en el que sólo busca pelear y hacerse más fuerte. Es indetenible pero es su estado más vulnerable. Nadie supo que llegaría a este punto, y tampoco cómo detenerlo, pero luego de pensarlo mucho supe que quería una única cosa: a ti.

_Shaoran me quería._

Eso no era nada nuevo, a pesar de enternecedor. Sin embargo…

_Sólo busca hacerse más fuerte._

Shaoran me quería porque podía hacerlo más fuerte…mi magia lo haría más fuerte. Y también quiso hacerme daño, para llegar hasta aquello que buscaba.

—Eso fue lo que ocurrió entonces. Lo más aterrador de todo eso es que Ieran sí lo supo, en algún momento lo hizo, y no hizo nada para evitarlo, excepto convencer a mis padres de que deberían mandarme a estudiar lejos de todos porque para ella yo no era tan fuerte como para soportar todo lo que iba a venir — soltó con acidez —. E incluso permitió a sus hijas que dejaran de practicar magia…porque tenía miedo de que aceleraran las cosas, de que les ocurriera lo mismo que ella previó, temía que Feimei pudiera ver cuándo iba a morir su hermano. Todo lo que pudo hacer y ni siquiera lo intentó…

A mí me costaba pensar que la madre de Shaoran no hiciera nada al respecto, me costaba pensar también que hiciera todo de forma tan insensible y que…todos se rindieran si aquello era cierto. Si Shaoran y yo teníamos que conocer ese final absurdo y doloroso, era imposible que las cosas terminaran ahí…que no existiera nada más. La ausencia era uno de esos trámites demasiado dolorosos como para asimilar fácilmente, y si tenías que sufrirla en soledad era algo aún más difícil.

Ella había estado sola.

—Estoy segura de que no fue así, quizá hay una explicación y si buscaras un poco más…quizá entenderías porqué hicieron eso.

—¿La hay? — Se burló —. No sabes la mitad de las cosas.

Me mordí el labio, aquello tenía tanta validez como mi desconcierto y el punto en el que me balanceaba entre la incredulidad y el llanto. Me encantaría conocer todos los detalles, saber cómo sucedieron las cosas en su tiempo para evitarlas en el mío y no encontrarme con que todos podrían darnos la espalda algún día. A decir verdad, me había contado todo de forma superficial, sin entrar en lo que habría ocurrido con detalle y eso no era suficiente para entender qué le había traído hasta esa circunstancia. Necesitaba saber más si pretendía hacer algo al respecto.

Pero sobre todo aquello había una cosa que no lograba entender aún: ¿cómo exactamente habían terminado nuestros futuros seres en una desaparición misteriosa? ¿Qué había ocurrido con ellos y por qué parecía que nadie pudo evitarlo?

—Aún no lo entiendo — confesé —. ¿Qué ocurrió ese día? ¿Cómo fue que Shaoran…?

—¡Xiao Lang devoró su estrella! ¿Sí? — Gritó colérica, interrumpiéndome —. Acabó con ella, porque su poder la cegó y quiso alimentarse de ella, como un agujero negro…le quitó su magia y su vida. ¡Y eso mismo va a pasarte ahora si lo dejo ir! ¿Entiendes? Éste Shaoran también quiere dejarte sin nada, porque está perdido, porque algo le pasó cuando quedó conectado con esa carta y se volvió un guardián…entonces, si quieres morir… — advirtió, nuevamente apretó su agarre en el cuello de Shaoran y vi cómo su rostro carente de expresión se contrajo con dolor por la falta de aire— puedo dejar que la misma cosa suceda ahora mismo. Sólo que será todo tan caótico que ni yo podría salir viva de aquí, y esos que están afuera, tus amigos, mi yo antigua, todos se irán contigo.

Enmudecí.

—¿Es lo que quieres? — Le miré estupefacta, se me secó la boca y sentí como si me quedara sin aire —. ¡¿Es lo que quieres?!

Yo…yo sólo quería recuperar a Shaoran. Y sentí como si ese fuera mi lado primitivo equitativo a su inconsciencia, yo solo buscaba estar con él.

Un acto suicida, tal vez, en el que no importaba que me costara la vida el regresarlo a ser quien era, usando cualquier método a mis manos. Estaba segura de lograrlo porque él me había escuchado antes y porque habíamos logrado superar juntos cosas que parecían imposibles, porque de alguna forma se había conectado conmigo tanto que tuvo que convertirse en una figura permanente en mi vida, un guardián, y no había nada en el universo que me hiciera creer que no podía tener una resolución distinta. No importaba si el futuro estaba literalmente frente a mí diciéndome que perecería junto a Shaoran de cualquier forma.

No iba a permitir que ella le quitara la vida solo porque tenía miedo tal y como aquellos que le dieron la espalda en su momento.

—No te entiendo — manifesté intentando ocultar que se me hacía difícil hablar —, quieres evitar que eso ocurra aquí porque puede que cambie lo que viviste, pero aún así te llevarás la vida de Shaoran. Eso no tiene sentido.

Su mirada fue venenosa, auténticamente iracunda y tuvo toda la intención de hacerme flaquear en mi respuesta, como si hubiese estado errada, pero no permití que me afectara.

Lo que hizo después fue completamente sorpresivo: después de gruñir, literalmente arrojó a Shaoran lejos de sí y caminó con fuerza hasta donde yo estaba, apretó los dientes enseñándome un gesto casi de bestia y puso una de sus manos en mi frente. Tan cerca como estaba, escuchaba su respiración agitada, entendía su desesperación por mi ignorancia y pensé que me haría daño, de cierto modo me alivié porque prefería eso que continuar viendo a mi novio en sufrimiento. Cerré los ojos y esperé lo inevitable.

—Ahora…entiende — bramó entre dientes, respirado con furia —. Es…lo mejor.

Como si viera una película a través de mis párpados, un destello me cegó. Estaba en sus memorias, podía verlo todo con sus ojos, escucharlo todo, sentirlo todo. Había tanta desesperación que se me erizó el cabello de la nuca y se hizo un nudo en mi garganta. Si quería que entendiera, me había dado la llave de las respuestas que nadie deseaba ver, ni siquiera yo quien buscaba respuestas, todo cuanto tuvo que vivir se hallaba entre mis manos y no supe qué hacer con tanta agonía.

-.-

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas de autora:<em>** ¡Hola de nuevo! Esta vez demoró un poco más la actualización pero confío en que la espera ha valido la pena.

Estoy algo falta de palabras para la actualización así que les recomendaré los demás lugares donde pueden seguir la historia. Su blog oficial en _hoshinogadian. tumblr. com_, mi blog personal/artístico _sam-ely-ember. blogspot. com_(donde respondo los reviews _anónimos_) y mi deviantart _sam-ely-ember. deviantart. com_ donde recién subí un dibujito que acompaña este capítulo.

¿Qué les parece lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora? ¿Sorprendidos? ¿Expectantes? Recuerden que todas las conspiraciones, teorías y demás pueden dejarlas en un maravilloso review. Estaré muy contenta de leer cada uno de ellos de principio a fin.

Gracias a mi beta, como es usual, MinuetPavlov por revisar el capítulo y a ustedes por seguir la historia y por todos esos comentarios bonitos que me dejan en cada actualización que, por cierto ¡ya superan los 200! Asdfghjklñ. NO pensé que lograra tener semejante cantidad de reviews, ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Significan el mundo para mí, es la mayor cantidad de reviews que he tenido en una historia y me llenan de mucha alegría.

No voy a hacer esto más extenso así que me despido aquí. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima actualización. ¡Abrazos de osito panda!


	16. XV: The Missing Girl

**Hoshi no Gadian  
><strong>**Capítulo 15: **_"The Missing Girl"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Sin duda algo extraño tenían las estrellas; quizá más color, quizás algo extraño sucedía con el número de estrellas menudas, con las constelaciones; algo extraño y maravilloso sucedía con las estrellas. Pero entonces…<em>

_Echados el uno junto al otro, contemplaban el cielo._

—_¿Qué quieres de la vida? —"_

_Neil Gaiman, Stardust._

* * *

><p>Supongo que sería egoísta decir que mi circunstancia es lo peor que pudo haberle ocurrido a alguien, a cualquiera, en la historia de la humanidad. No se trata de un evento que cambiara el curso de la Tierra pero considerando que nosotros, humanos egoístas, vivimos cada uno en nuestros propios universos, puede decirse que sí cambio el curso de al menos uno de ellos, ese del que yo hago parte y que se traduce en parpadeos, respiros y latidos, todo aquello que viene de mi interior.<p>

Era de noche, continuaba haciendo frío y tuve que pasar un rato frente a la estufa para entrar en calor cuando llegué. Una de las ventajas de vivir sola era que no tenía que esperar el regaño que vendría por una conducta tan impropia. Aunque después de unos años de silencios quisieras que existiera ese grito con tu nombre en medio para saber que no estabas aislada, no precisamente por propia voluntad.

Si el pensamiento tiene poder es algo que no logré nunca saber a ciencia cierta, lo que sí supe es que ese susto que me provocó el timbre de mi móvil fue uno de los peores que sentí jamás, me hizo sudar frío y sentir un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda. El mundo funciona por energías, e incluso los humanos normales son víctimas de ellas, cuando son más sensibles pueden incluso percibirlas. Un "mal presentimiento" me hizo temblar las manos cuando escuché ese pitido y en cuanto tuve el aparato a la vista, comprobé que esa cuestión de las energías podría no ser un disparate.

"_Búscalo. Será mejor que estés sentada"._

¿El número? No otro sino el de mi madre, la misma que sólo llamaba a fin de mes para saber si había llegado el dinero y darme los saludos de mi padre que en realidad nunca existieron. Con su distancia sólida y fría tan marcada como estaba, no hizo falta adivinar que aquello era algo serio.

Tampoco hizo falta que me dijera exactamente lo que necesitaba buscar, pues obsesiva como era tenía todo preparado para ver en el mensaje el epicentro de mi vida y la de muchos de nosotros: Japón.

En cuanto pude conectarme con aquello que llamamos realidad, por un medio tan sencillo como una pantalla, algo me golpeó el estómago. Hubo silencio y la reacción espontánea pero débil de un desmayo determinante que nunca tuvo lugar.

Lloré, por supuesto, porque el impacto vino mordaz y directo, porque no entendía, porque sentía miedo, porque estaba demasiado lejos como para hacer algo. Lloré como si la vida se me fuera en ello, como si algo doliera, como si me arrancaran el corazón del pecho y aún así no lograra encontrar la muerte.

Mamá, Dios, alguien…quien fuera que me explicara de qué se trataba aquello.

La noticia estaba en japonés por todas partes pero a la vez en ningún sitio, había todo tipo de historias en apenas un par de horas y eran tantas que, honestamente, no podías tragarte la mitad pero eran suficientes para plantarte una semilla de incertidumbre en el raciocinio. En todos esos sitios había una sola cosa que se repetía: la imagen borrosa tomada por un helicóptero de un edificio destruido, cubierto en llamas con uno de sus pisos casi del todo desaparecido.

El impacto fue propio de haber reconocido aquel lugar como aquel en el que yo había pasado una temporada en Tomoeda, ese en el que Shaoran continuaba viviendo y desde hace dos meses compartía con alguien más. O lo hacía…antes de…

Pasé en vilo no sé cuántas horas, había intervalos de lucidez en los que sentía hambre y recordaba que me encontraba sentada frente a mi ordenador, casi en la misma posición que asumí al dar el primer "clic"; luego el intento de poner los pensamientos en orden se llevaba la nitidez del momento y me sumergía de nuevo en la oscuridad que era un alma negándose del todo a pensar.

Cuando me di cuenta, eran las 4 de la mañana y mi única preocupación se había convertido en desmentir la cosa que mi cerebro vino cantando en voces cada vez más fuertes y aterradoras: Shaoran ya no estaba, Kinomoto tampoco. Habían _muerto_.

¿Y qué haces cuando las verdades se convierten en algo tan sobrecogedor que te niegas a creerlas? Dos opciones tienen los humanos corrientes: entregarse a la miseria o convertirse en entes de raciocinio que carecen de la habilidad para llorar, al menos hasta encontrar una tumba sobre la cual echarse y gritar patéticamente por días sin término. En mí había un poco de ambas y lo único benéfico que pude hallar en medio del dolor fue pensar con más claridad de lo que pude imaginar en medio de las circunstancias.

Pensé en por qué todo había sido tan impersonal para conmigo. Restar o ganar puntos era algo que mi familia no consideraba importante, eso estuvo claro desde que fui muy pequeña así que esto, tal y como otras tantas cosas, sólo se había convertido en la necesidad de informarme, de hacerme conocedora, sin importar si me dejaban desangrando arrojada por ahí. Si no, ¿por qué otra razón mi madre escribiría si yo ya no era de su interés? ¿Y por qué había sido tan cobarde al no hablarme como era debido y enviar un insípido mensaje en su lugar? ¿Valía yo tan poco?

Con la última vaga esperanza que cualquiera guardaría, llamé a Xiao Lang esperando escuchar su voz después de un par de repiques, reclamándome el llamar a destiempo con aquello de las diferencias horarias ahora que yo estaba en Europa. Pero con el susto de mierda que me estaba dando, me importaba un comino ponerlo de mal humor y…

…no hubo respuesta. Llamé otra vez, dos, tres…y cuando hube perdido la cuenta comprendí que era un camino sin salida. Intenté lo mismo con Kinomoto y el resultado fue exactamente igual. Para entonces creí haberme quedado sin lágrimas, pero en cuanto estuve llamando a Daidōji noté que con dificultad podía ver y me costaba detener mi mandíbula temblando. Aunque su línea no aparecía como muerta, por más que lo intenté, no logré hablar con ella.

Me sentí protagonista de una canción de Janis Joplin, canciones tan desesperanzadoras que pensabas que sus personajes eran cascarones vacíos sin corazón, narrados por la voz de alguien que se atrevió a hablar por los que, como yo hasta ese momento, no tenían el valor de hacerlo, _"Alguien te dijo porque lo debes saber, todo en lo que alguna vez tendrías que contar o en lo que tendrías que apoyarte, va a caer como las gotas de lluvia"_.

No hubo opciones a la mano. Llamar a mi madre para verificar que todo aquello no se trataba de una broma de mal gusto parecía la opción más inteligente, pero contando con que ya habían varias horas de por medio entre su llamada y el momento en el que pensé en hablarle de vuelta, pareció una idea estúpida, contando además que no había tenido las agallas de decírmelo con voz propia y dudaba que una simple llamada a un continente de distancia lograra un resultado inverso. Se me ocurrió en cambio llamar a casa de Xiao Lang, a casa de su madre en Hong Kong, no había nadie excepto alguien en esa casa que pudiera contarme qué sucedía.

Como loca me arrojé a la mesa que tenía el teléfono y disqué tan rápido que tuve que repetirlo varias veces. En el último de los intentos parecí haber acertado en el número correcto…pero tal y como había ocurrido con los móviles, me quedé esperando por una respuesta después del molesto tono de espera y pudo habérseme ido la vida en ello. Nadie iba a contestarme.

¿¡Qué estaba pasando!? ¿Por qué me habían dejado a la deriva, sin respuestas?

Habiendo perdido demasiado tiempo con las ideas asiéndome el cerebro y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba fuera, caminando con una pequeña maleta en mano, abandonando el que había sido mi hogar por el último año. Todo cuanto pude perder en ese momento, universidad, amigos nuevos, oportunidades mejores, desapareció de mi imaginario, quedando por debajo de la supuesta importancia imaginaria que les había otorgado con el propósito de no volverme loca. Ya que ahora perder la locura parecía más un estado inmediato que temor infundido, no fue cosa de azar terminar en el aeropuerto casi gritando al personal para que consiguieran el primer vuelo en el cuál meterme, no importaba si tenía que viajar con el equipaje, por desagradable e imposible que aquello sonara.

En el ajetreo, se me ocurrió que sería más estúpido que cualquier cosa el intentar llegar a Tomoeda y simplemente plantarme con dos pies frente al edificio, luego meterme como malabarista de circo y pretender salir ilesa para continuar con mi vida. Ninguna de esas cosas iba a suceder, así que regresé a Hong Kong para hacer dos cosas: la primera, plantarle cara a mi madre por su descaro e insensatez; la segunda, buscar la evidencia por mí misma.

Perdí medio día encerrada en un avión, perdí media vida sintiendo como si fueran meses en lugar de grupos de minutos, víctima de taquicardia, insomnio y muchas otras cosas que no me permitieron simplemente ser, cambiando mi semblante de unos veinte y tantos a unas cuantas décadas más encima. Puse pie en casa omitiendo el confort, las duchas calientes y otras sandeces que de momento no me iban a satisfacer. Fue evidente que mi madre no esperaba verme ahí, se levantó del sitio en el que tomaba té y se acercó a mí como quien intenta calmar a una fiera selvática. No me permitió emitir ningún sonido, cuando estuvo cerca, me tomó por los hombros y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Sentí que me faltó el aire, se me nubló la vista y caí. Algo o alguien me detuvo, mientras continué llorando negándome en vano que no podía ser cierto. No llegué a calmarme por completo, continué sumida en un estado de ansiedad tan elevado que activó en mi cerebro un mecanismo de defensa.

—Exactamente por esto no quería decirte de inmediato, me sorprende que estés aquí y no acabaras allá haciendo el espectáculo que ahora haces. — Fue la explicación que recibí.

Y por cuanto quise averiguar, por cuantas veces intenté abrir la boca para exigir que se me informara como a cualquiera con derecho debiese, recibí una mirada desaprobatoria, un gesto para guardar silencio y la inflexibilidad fría de mi madre, quien no se inmutó a pesar de verme confusa y desorientada.

Aparentemente nadie sabía lo que sucedía de lleno, lo que yo había leído había sido una fachada para disipar más rumores y evitar que las personas se sintieran demasiado curiosas al respecto, pero existían casos apenas específicos, como el mío, que no se tragaban una cosa o la otra. Era estadísticamente imposible, aunque yo no fuera un genio en eso, que ninguna persona del planeta entendiera lo ocurrido.

¿Por qué para todos parecía afectarles tan poco? Parecía yo la única loca queriendo acapararse de razones y hechos para poder intentar entenderlo. Imaginé que habrían elaborado un pacto secreto en el que no se me haría partícipe, cual si fueran indiferentes al dolor, contrarios a mí que era sólo eso.

Cuando quise regresar al plan impulsivo y aparecerme en Japón tan pronto y como las circunstancias lo permitieran, mi madre interrumpió el camino, abofeteándome mientras gritaba lo difícil que era la situación actual, no solo para mí, y que no dependía de nosotros el indagar en lo que sucedía hasta que alguien más decidiera contárnoslo. El golpe, tan fuerte que volteó mi rostro de forma abrupta, me enmudeció y dejó tirada en el suelo. Apenas moviéndome pude ver como mi madre contemplaba la mano que me había tocado y el pequeño atisbo de arrepentimiento desapareció casi de inmediato bajo un ceño fruncido y la mirada más dura que de su parte recibí nunca. Fue la última vez que tuve contacto físico con ella, entiéndase entonces que abrazos, caricias y otras _minucias_ que por defecto debería recibir de su parte quedaron anuladas desde ese momento.

—Eres una desconsiderada —había dicho—, egoísta. Sólo piensas en tu dolor y no entiendes que esto está más allá de lo que puedes hacer.

—Al parecer soy la única que está dispuesta a hacer algo —murmuré—. Pero no todos podemos ser tan indolentes como tú, ¿verdad? —con eso me aseguré de que jamás volviera a escuchar el sonido de mi voz en adelante, aunque no es como si ella se esforzara por buscar alguna conversación conmigo.

Fue cuando entendí que no se trataba de una ignorancia general sino del encubrimiento de algo más grande y…místico.

Tanto mi mejilla como ego adoloridos me obligaron a permanecer casa por un par de días, completamente quieta, nerviosa, en un mutismo autoimpuesto para no decir nada de lo cual pudiera arrepentirme después. Quizá para aminorar el golpe de una noticia que no acababa de aceptar definitivamente.

El momento de recibir el golpe eventualmente tuvo que llegar. Contrario a todas las trabas que mi cerebro quiso poner, era definitivo y real: Shaoran había muerto y Sakura había ido consigo.

Muerte. La única cosa que no puedes combatir con empeño, trabajo y deseos transparentes por el bienestar tuyo de otras personas. Egoísta como pudiera sonar habría dado todo por dejar de sentirme desprotegida, abandonada y miserable como lo hacía.

Si no los conocieras tan bien como yo lo hacía dirías que aquella afirmación auguraba un suicidio colectivo de algún tipo, pero ninguno de los dos era idiota y estaban tan dispuestos a vivir por mucho tiempo tanto y como darse el "sí" el mes que venía, cuando tenía que viajar luego de dos años sin verles en persona y…

Asimilar eso último sólo lo hizo peor.

Iba a ser la próxima vez que los viera, así como a sus amigos y familia, vería entonces a Daidōji de quien no supe nunca nada más. Fue consecuente entender que en ese momento, aunque hubiese tenido que ir a buscarla bajo las piedras, no iba a encontrarle. Todo se fue a la basura, con mis lágrimas y mis ganas de patear puertas y ventanas.

Nadie supo explicarlo, denominarlo como cualquier clase de accidente, intento de robo o cosas humanas comunes era insuficiente. Tuvo que conformarse el mundo con "un evento desafortunado que solo ocurre una vez en la vida" y jamás atreverse a preguntar al respecto. Una falla eléctrica.

Entonces los fantasmas imaginarios de lo desafortunado se desataron libres sobre la ciudad, arrebatándoles a todos la confianza, la posibilidad de confiar en que cualquier cosa era segura de nuevo. Nadie lo dijo, así como nadie admitiría saberlo, que todos sabían que eso no había sido cosa del azar. ¿Y si había algo más grande detrás? Algo que venía por todos, como un monstruo, como el apocalipsis destruyendo donde habitaras…un régimen de terror silencioso que sepultó a la familia Kinomoto y a sus pares consigo. Al parecer, Tomoeda había cambiado de tal forma que absolutamente nadie volvió a ser el mismo después de aquello, la ausencia de dos personas significó que todos se perdieran, casi de forma literal. Y el daño era tan grande que me afectó a mí a un mar de distancia. También le tenía miedo a los fantasmas.

¡Era todo tan estúpido!

Y como no supe lo que pasó no tuve la oportunidad de enojarme con nadie, de ir a partirle la cara a quien lo causó, de decirle a Shaoran que era un idiota y no hizo las cosas de guardián como debería. Sí, para entonces ya todos lo sabíamos y de hecho había llegado a un feliz término, no había pasado demasiada cosa y se había convertido en otra de esas situaciones que aparecen como broma en una conversación de amigos y con la que lo hacías abochornarse cuando se quería pasar de listo.

Ya nunca iba a suceder algo así. No tendría de nuevo la oportunidad de ver a ninguno, a mis más preciados amigos, una de las pocas cosas que tenían sentido absoluto en mi vida, ahora arrancados de mí sin poder luchar u oponerme, quizá fue eso último lo que más me descompuso. No tuve el derecho a elegir ni hacer nada, cuando siempre era de las que tomaba las cosas entre manos, llevándome la victoria o derrota a toda costa, pero siempre habiendo tomado cartas en el asunto.

No creo que acabara de entender cómo funciona el mundo. No hubo funeral, no hubo duelo, no existían cuerpos que enterrar. Como si tuviesen miedo de enfrentarlo, como si temieran encontrar algo más. El algo más que explicaría lo que una estúpida falla de sistema eléctrico pretendía encubrir. ¿Quién era lo suficientemente idiota para creer algo como eso? Quizá la tonta era yo por no creerlo como hacía todo el mundo.

De acuerdo, tal vez era la única forma de explicar la desaparición del piso entero, de no encontrar rastro de aquellos que estaban en el epicentro, como si desaparecieran por gusto y de forma impecable. De pensarlo detalladamente, era claro que se trataba de un plan demasiado elaborado para simplemente escapar, ¿escapar de qué? No entendía absolutamente nada.

Así como nadie sabría entender lo que significó cambiar una preocupación de un examen cualquiera por despertar en la madrugada y entender que ya no tenía nada, nadie a quien llamar propio. Despertar un día al azar en la madrugada porque tus propios sollozos no te permitieron continuar en silencio, secar las lágrimas, tragarse los sentimientos y recordar que llevas una semana encerrada porque no has tenido motivos para abandonar la habitación, de cualquier forma había sido una prisión desde el inicio. Nadie parecía querer tenerme cerca, para variar.

Si las cosas terminarían siendo siempre de la misma forma, alejándome, arrebatándome lo que me quedaba dejándome de manos cruzadas porque nunca llegué a llenar los estándares que, se supone, por mi apellido debía llenar, sería mejor quedarme sola. Después de todo, si con esto me habían quitado todo cuanto me importaba, mejor sería no volver a tener nada que me importase de nuevo nunca más.

Nunca.

Y procuré que así fuera.

¿Eventualmente?

Obtuve lo que quise, por supuesto. No hubo nadie más.

Los pactos con la vida son irrevocables y terminé abandonada en mi habitación, apenas vistiendo, el cabello cubriéndolo todo y contemplando las puestas de sol cada tarde como _él_ solía hacerlo gracias a _ella_, irónicamente luego arrullada por el firmamento lleno de estrellas, una de ellas la que se había llevado todo de mí consigo.

_Kirakira hikaru, osora no hoshi yo…_

Mi madre pronto vio que yo era un caso vacío, una tarea inconclusa que ella no se daría el tiempo de remediar, porque a pesar de habérmelo repetido tantas veces, yo seguía regresando como la ilusa que era, recogiendo las migajas que pudieran llegarme, masoquista. Verme deshecha fue todo lo que necesitó para rendirse, aunque quizá nunca tuvo fe en mí del todo. Mi padre, como era usual, siguiendo sus pasos sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra, demasiado embebido en su orgullo y la pérdida de tiempo que era su única y obsesiva hija, de la que habrían esperado mucho más que echarse a llorar con pena cobijada por su propia sordera, aquello sumamente deplorable y quizá la razón por la que acabaron abandonándome del todo.

¿Ieran? Ella y sus hijas –posiblemente con Wei a sus espaldas– fueron las primeras en irse, cual si el dolor de la pérdida de su hijo y hermano solo les afectara en su cerrado círculo social, uno que ya había perdido a alguien más y que irónicamente era el espejo idéntico de aquel cuya pérdida lloraba. No supe qué fue de ellas cuando su abrupta partida vino de forma inmediata. Supuse que se internaron en algún país europeo, uno más lejos incluso, donde la vida pasara desapercibida y no existiese nada que les recordara a su heredero perdido. La conclusión: tampoco conté con un refugio con ellas, tan o más afectadas con todo el asunto. Mi familia, en definitiva, era algo que había renunciado a mí y en retribución, yo renuncié a ellos.

Yo continuaba ahí, existiendo, vacía pero estaba ahí. Una más pequeña yo se burlaba en el interior de mi cabeza, sentía asco y me gritaba exacerbada lo avergonzada que se sentía de verme en esa posición, la persona que de todos pudo haberlo llevado mejor y terminó actuando como una perdedora sin remedio. No podía culparla pero tampoco podía hacerle entender que cuando algo irrevocable sucede puedes perderte a ti mismo, después de todo yo no era tan fuerte como siempre aparenté ser.

Así como continuaba con una tarea que descubrí por accidente pero que se convirtió en la forma más radical de mantenerme llena de vida, terminé buscando entre mis cosas viejas, las más antiguas e inocentes, algo con lo que pasar el tiempo. Bajo las ideas más ridículas y lejanas, convertí simples taja-lápices y tijeras de costura en lo que me abriría la piel de los muslos cuando la conciencia volvía a encendérseme por motivos desconocidos, siendo bastante torpe en un inicio, adquiriendo experiencia con la práctica y la enseñanza de cada episodio en el que el cosquilleo de la herida y el mareo en mi cabeza me regresaban al estado zombi que tanto me gustaba, despertando luego para limpiarlas con algún trapo que quedaba por ahí y el agua que misteriosamente llegaba a mi mesa todas las noches, asumiendo que mi madre nunca quiso dejarme morir. Irónico, porque eso era lo que aparentemente yo estaba haciendo, quitándome la vida en trocitos, acuchillándome ambas piernas frenéticamente, cual si quisiera suicidarme pero me arrepintiera en el último momento. Supongo que en algún punto ella lo supo, sería difícil ignorar las telas manchadas de sangre seca, pero no dijo nada, así como no dijo nada sobre alguna cosa en específico. Durante toda mi vida.

…_maba taki shite wa minna wo miteru…_

De Daidōji no supe nunca nada por boca propia. Demás está decir que supe a la perfección lo que por su cabeza debió pasar entonces, quizá un poco más tormentoso porque ella estaba más cerca y nunca logró hacer nada excepto observar todo pasar y lamentarse por no poder cambiar algo con manos propias. Llegué a plantearme la idea de que ella sí había tenido el valor para renunciar a la vida, siempre ella más sensata que yo, pero cuando la idea me arrugó el corazón la deshice de inmediato. En uno de los letargos en los que me arrastraba por ahí para alcanzar algo de comer cuando mis instintos más primitivos tomaban el control y no era consciente de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, sucumbiendo también a necesidades varias ligadas a mis ciclos naturales y humanos, el televisor continuaba encendido por horas sin término, escuché en un noticiero cómo su exitosa y famosa madre lamentaba la desaparición repentina de su hija, a pesar de entender los motivos por los cuales había emprendido tan repentina huída, sintiendo ella misma gran parte de ese dolor.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ella, así como yo, desde entonces? Afirmar que había toda una vida esperándonos era tan falso como decir que el sol no sale en la mañana. Tan confundidas sobre el maldito futuro, éste tan cerca y nosotras tan jóvenes e ignorantes. No tuve idea de qué hacer o qué pensar.

Supuse que la mejor alternativa había sido esconderse como yo lo hacía, solo que ella, tal y como los familiares que todavía podrían quedarme, había decidido desaparecer de la faz de la tierra sin rastro ni pista. Yo era el caso contario y continuaba apañada en mi sitio, esperando que algún día sonara el timbre y al abrir la puerta me encontrara con alguno de ellos dos, sus voces diciéndome que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto y que yo continuaba siendo la persona más molesta que alguna vez tuvieron la desgracia de conocer. Entonces yo me lanzaría a abrazarlos, probablemente mientras gruñía entre dientes, reclamándoles por su pesado sentido del humor y por lo estúpidos que habían sido todo el tiempo, poniendo a todos los que querían en medio y a mí causándome un estado de ansiedad que me tenía al borde del colapso y casi suicidio.

Pero eso no iba a pasar.

En cambio encontraría yo algo erróneo en todo, que me habían mentido porque nadie me quiso más. Y pensé que me quedaría helada por el resto de mi vida.

Estábamos yo, la realidad y mi japonés falto de práctica cantando una y otra vez la ronda infantil que, tan irónica como pudo, fue lo único que me mantuvo cuerda durante mis meses de silencio, mientras aún encontraba alivio en sentir la piel bañada por el espeso calor de mi sangre escapándose cuando más le necesitaba.

…_kirakira hikaru, osora no hoshi yo._

Cuando Xiao Lang me había contado lo de su situación particular, la marca en su brazo y la demás mierda cósmica que tuvo que imaginar para no enloquecerse, le conforté en su momento y luego me reí porque pensé que así se le haría más fácil llevarlo. Le tomó semanas hablar con Kinomoto y establecer con ella un pacto en el que nada iba a cambiar. Por más poder que tuvieran, por más circunstancias cambiantes, estrellas como ella, guardianes como él existieran, seguirían siendo los mismos y nada iba a cambiar.

Ahora me reía de mí misma.

No hubo quien me entregara al reclusorio mental al que claramente pertenecía. Quedaba suficiente cordura en mí para saber que no debía estar fuera de una sala blanca y acolchonada que me retuviera como psicópata gritándole a las paredes por las injusticias de la vida, tomando píldoras para sedarme de cuando en vez, dejando que los años me vinieran encima sin recordar ni importarme cuántos fueran, enloqueciendo.

Como lo hacía sobre mi cama, el techo blanquecino cayéndose a pedazos sobre la desgajada imagen que quedaba de mí misma, las cuchillas bajo la almohada, los trapos bajo la cama, la palidez de mis mejillas, las paredes de rosado color al punto de extinguirse y mi ropa ligera acabándose rápido desde que había decidido no levantar un dedo para lavar ni limpiar nada. No valía la pena.

¿Vendría alguien por mí alguna vez a otorgarme salvación o redención? ¿Vendría la esquiva muerte a reunirme con los que ya se había llevado? ¿Tampoco quería ella hacerme parte de su andar? Ya no quería sentirme sola, sentir en lo absoluto, por favor…

Triste fue saber que ni la universidad se interesó en mi aparatoso destino, no recibí una llamada, un toque en la puerta o un timbre, ni siquiera un sobre deslizándose debajo preguntando si deseaba continuar o no con mis estudios. Probablemente me habían dado por muerta o quizá ya habían cortado todo contacto conmigo y yo no había reparado en el hecho.

Así como la soledad llegó de repente un día cualquiera se apoderó de mí un impulso cualquiera, al venir sin previo aviso solo fui consciente de estar haciendo algo distinto cuando ya me hallaba de pie embotada en mi abrigo favorito frente a la puerta de mi habitación. Reaccioné cuando mi mano tocó el picaporte que no se había movido en meses y el miedo de salir a enfrentar a un mundo que me había pasado desapercibido fue demasiado grande como para respirar siquiera. En medio de ese nuevo pequeño letargo, diferente pero igual a los que me inducía, supe que de no haberme levantado de alguna forma inconsciente no sería importante lo que mi cerebro quisiera hacer, eso sin haberme consultado, que debería continuar con sus deseos y dejar que condujera mis pasos hasta donde quisiera, enfrentándome a la realidad y a todas las sensaciones que con ella vendrían.

Salí sin haber tomado un nuevo respiro, eso vino cuando estuve fuera del edificio, preguntándome cómo pude pasar tanto tiempo con apenas una bocanada de aire sin haber caído inconsciente. Fue quizá producto de la adrenalina y el temor de no saber qué demonios estaba haciendo. O la práctica. O todas las cosas posibles del universo juntas sobre mí. Caminando por las calles sin fijarme en su número ni en qué estaba haciendo, tuve que levantar el cuello del abrigo para guardar un poco mi rostro, no supe a qué hora comenzó a hacer tanto frío en Hong Kong pero definitivamente era más frío que un día de lluvia cualquiera. Luego tuve la oportunidad de contemplarme en la vitrina de alguna tienda lujosa mientras alguien más se dejaba llevar por la ensoñación del vestido que para mí había quedado en un segundo plano.

Seguro había bajado demasiado de peso y esas ojeras no se veían nada bien, ¿cuándo me había crecido tanto el cabello? Era una fortuna que siempre se mantuviera liso, de lo contario andaría por ahí como una mala copia de un espantapájaros escapado del campo y buscando fortuna en una ciudad que había dejado de ser lo que era. O al menos lo que yo recordaba. Había perdido su color, era cien por ciento más apática e inherente a lo que sus pobres habitantes ocurriera, yo una entre cientos de miles, caminando de nuevo sin rumbo entre los mares de personas que no se detenían por ningún motivo a pesar de ser todos aparentes: el cambio de clima, la nube negra en el cielo, el semáforo descompuesto de la única calle que supe identificar porque era una principal.

Un vendedor ambulante llamó mi atención más que cualquier otra cosa, y rebuscando entre el abrigo encontré un par de monedas que fueron suficiente intercambio por una banda rosada, apenas fuerte y pesada para resistir mi cabello amarrado con desgane en un único moño sobre mi cabeza, la mayor parte cayendo por mi espalda pero sin duda alguna haciéndome sentir más ligera. El hombre me sonrió y yo solo pude asentir en silencio, preguntándome si alguna vez recuperaría la capacidad de sonreír genuinamente.

Mis botas provocaron un eco sonoro cuando me detuve frente a la gran casa que aparentemente era el destino de mi subconsciente, el rejado entre abierto no auguró ninguna buena sensación. Cuando las manos empezaron a temblar entre los bolsillos de mi abrigo supe que estaba siendo devorada por el temor, por estar prevenida a alguna cosa invisible que me esperaba dentro con garras y dientes para llevarme de nuevo al hoyo negro del que había escapado por alguna cuestión inesperada esa misma mañana. Apreté cuanta tela pude entre los dedos e infundiéndome valor con un profundo respiro decidí acabar con esa cuestión de una vez por todas y entrar a la residencia Li esperando que mi cerebro sopesara la posibilidad de compartirme qué era lo que estábamos haciendo ahí.

Como era de esperar, nadie asomó la cabeza cuando mi estrepitoso caminar quebró el silencio que se había hecho único habitante del lugar. Sin embargo, las plantas estaban regadas y cortadas y el porche se mantenía inmaculado, supuse que desde la distancia pagaban a algún moribundo para que hiciera las veces de cuidador y no dejara caer en pedazos la casa que tanto orgullo había representado para el corazón de la larga familia.

Recordé que siempre había existido una llave de repuesto escondida en uno de los diminutos árboles que custodiaban la entrada, rogué de todo corazón que el cuidador no la hubiera encontrado y acuñado ya. Contando con suerte encontré la llave, así no tendría que patear la puerta para entrar ya que aparentemente eso era lo que mi interior buscaba, me tomé otra pausa antes de insertar la condenada llave y finalmente entrar, nuevamente temiendo porque aquel monstruo imaginario hubiese planeado una trampa para mi novedoso estado de curiosidad y terminara presa de sus viles intenciones. Pero adentro nada pasó.

El olor de la nostalgia me mareó.

Quise vomitar y quise echar a correr, pero como el impulso masoquista había aprendido a hacerse lugar en mí actuar, me obligó a seguir hacia adelante, enfermándome un poco más con cada paso. Cada pasillo, cada pared, cada rincón estaba vacío. La desolación fue tal que el pecho se contrajo por un instante y ese punzón de dolor me obligó a andar por la casa intentando recordar cómo lucían antes las cosas, qué cosa ocupaba un sitio respectivo y cómo tantas veces me había quejado de los adefesios que mis primas se habían esforzado por ocupar como decorativos de casa. Sin quererlo, había dejado también ir esas pequeñas cuotas de encuentros familiares, ya no tenía modos ni motivos para recuperarlos y nuevamente la soledad arrasó con otra capa de débil cordura, recordándome que llevaba unos dos días sin hacerme una nueva herida.

Dentro de las muchas vacías habitaciones que recorrí en silencio cual si pronunciar palabra alguna fuera inapropiado, una única cosa quedaba en pie: un librero con varios ejemplares en perfecto estado, aunque no entendí en un principio por qué habían dejado tan valiosa pieza atrás.

Escondido entre dos libros enormes había un pequeño y malgastado lomo de color marrón. La cubierta, que parecía estar hecha de desleído cuero, cedió ligera cuando deslicé el libro de su lugar en la madera y lo detallé más cerca, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos con temor de que su ligereza se tornara más débil y terminara desmoronándose entre mis dedos. Después de un rato eterno que logró hacerme zumbar los oídos por el pesado silencio, decidí abrirlo ya que había desatado mi curiosidad de forma genuina, quizá era eso lo que había venido a buscar a pesar de no estar del todo consciente de mi objetivo. Horrible sorpresa me llevé cuando entre la cubierta y la primera hoja encontré una nota puño y letra de Ieran, última cosa que debió hacer antes de abandonar la casa y dejándome una que otra respuesta en mano.

"_Imposible llevar esto conmigo ahora, no al saber que pertenecen a quien debemos dejar atrás. Si algún alma forastera da alguna vez con tan preciado tesoro, espero que pueda hacer correcto uso del mismo. Ya ha sido suficiente lidiar con el infortunio de Reed y su legado, es una carga demasiado difícil de llevar para alguien que ya ha perdido muchas cosas por su causa."_

Por supuesto, no llevaría consigo nada que le recordara a su hijo ni a las personas que con él alguna vez tuvieron que ver, mucho menos con las que habían participado del desastre o que eran paulatinamente consumidas por los ecos de la tragedia…porque olvidar y sanar era la única forma de liberarse del dolor infinito que yo no había sido capaz de dejar a un lado para continuar viviendo como quizá todos habrían esperado y querido de mí.

Pero para mí era imposible olvidar, simplemente porque cuando ellos se fueron se llevaron consigo parte de mí, desgarrándome, dejándome perdida e incompleta sin un lugar para mí en el mundo. No había propósitos para ser grandiosa, o simplemente ser. Estaba la soledad de haberlo perdido todo en un instante por algo que no podía evitar, por algo que mi propia familia se había empeñado en alejar de mí porque no me creía tan fuerte como para soportar la circunstancia.

Detestaba que tuvieran razón, detestaba tener que verme cabizbaja y derrotada, detestaba saber que toda la aparente fortaleza y rebeldía no eran más que capas apenas visibles que escondían a una cobarde y más pequeña versión de mí que aborrecía el silencio, el frío, la oscuridad y la soledad, todas ahora colapsando sin indulgencia sobre mí. Detestaba…me detestaba a mí misma, en parte, si debía ser honesta.

Detestaba saber que mi cabeza me había traído a ese lugar para enfrentar mis temores, para hacerme entender que encerrarme en mi propia oscuridad no era el remedio para escapar a las demás cosas que esperaban por mí.

Y devorada por todos esos odios, por las cosas que aún no entendía y por todo el dolor que comenzó a guardar silencio cuando creí que ya no tenía como llorar, esas mismas lágrimas que parecían haberse agotado escaparon con furia de su escondite, dejándome de rodillas en medio de la sala vacía y frente al librero que se erguía con arrogante ironía frente a mí. Gimiendo, cual si mi lamento pudiera emendar alguna de las muchas cosas rotas en mi interior, no dejé que el silencio me absorbiera de nuevo, lloré tanto y tan fuerte como pude dejando escapar las últimas cosas que aún se escondían en los rincones más oscuros de mi interior.

Recité mi mantra personal de forma casi irreconocible por hipar, haciendo caso omiso al cosquilleo de mis hábitos malsanos, haciendo que sonara aún más distorsionado y poco natural en mis labios:

_Kirakira hikaru, osora no hoshi yo, maba taki shite wa minna wo miteru._

Estuve quebrada por un rato más.

Consumida por lágrimas que bañaron mi rostro y el suelo en un instante, mientras una tímida sonrisa se asomaba por mi rostro, reparé en una cuestión que parecía ser lo más lejos a las soluciones errantes y fantásticas que deseaba, pero si había terminado en mis manos debía ser por una razón, pues ya estaba absolutamente convencida que aquello de las coincidencias inexistentes era una ley absoluta que se había mostrado macabra a mis ojos. ¿Había leído mal o esto era alguna especie de libro relacionado con el tal Clow Reed que parecía ser punto ápice de nuestras vidas?

Sin dejar de llorar me reí de lo estúpido que parecía haber encontrado tal cosa en el momento.

A quien desee saber: poco después me fui de casa. No me interesó permanecer en el lugar que me había mantenido anclada a la depresión –autoimpuesta o no–, a las heridas abiertas y a la falta de un hombro sobre el cual llorar. Todo había muerto el día en el que _el accidente _ocurrió, las ganas de resurgir de las cenizas como el fénix para continuar peleando, el deseo de reconstruir con los pocos que quedaban una vida que siempre estaría incompleta pero que, al menos, daría la motivación para vivirla a medias. Me hice de lo que alguna vez pude llamar mío, empaqué como pude con las manos temblorosas de ira y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Con las cosas en mano encontré a mi madre en el camino a la salida. Nos miramos con firmeza sin decir nada, ella consciente de que no permitiría que me tocara de nuevo sin regresarle el favor, yo segura de no volver una vez que cruzara el umbral. Ambas supimos que era la última vez que nos veríamos en adelante y no hubo oposición para que me marchara en cuanto reanudé la caminata.

No quiso recuperar el tacto conmigo, mi padre no estaba, la sala continuaba en silencio. Como cualquier niña desprotegida rogué porque me impidiera irme, porque me hiciera sentir amada, valiosa, importante. Por un efímero instante sentí la necesidad de confesarle lo mucho que su distancia me lastimaba, lo mucho que deseaba su aprobación, tanto suya como de papá, que fuera para ellos la persona por la cual darían su vida, ¡como un padre debe hacerlo! Todo porque las personas que me brindaban aquellas cosas habían desaparecido sin darme una apropiada despedida.

Una despedida correcta que tampoco recibí de mamá…de Xiu Mei. ¿Tan horrible circunstancia había sido mi nacimiento? ¿Tan desgraciada hice sus vidas cuando decidí aparecer ellas? Comprender que todas esas muestras de _cariño _que recordaba recibir de su parte no eran otra cosa sino obligaciones sociales, instinto sin sentimiento, me hizo ver qué tan sola estuve siempre, qué tan ilusa fui desde pequeña y qué tan poco hicieron por mí. Y en lo absoluto me pareció justo…pero al final terminé asumiendo la culpa, aniquilando la posibilidad de que alguien me quisiera genuinamente, lo suficiente para quedarse conmigo hasta que ya no me quedaran fuerzas.

_Y si no me necesitas, si vas a permitir que me marche cuando lo último que hiciste fue herirme, te diré que debiste haberme dejado morir en mi habitación, no salvarme a medias porque era tu responsabilidad. Debiste ser una buena madre y dejar que pereciera. Ahora que no has logrado hacer algo por mí, una única muestra de amor para que yo dejara de sufrir, moriré en tu vida y te prometo que no importa cómo tenga que hacerlo, olvidarás que alguna vez tuviste una hija como yo._

Cuando cerré la puerta tras mi espalda me pregunté si alguna vez llegaría ella a estar orgullosa de mí, después de las vastas exigencias, las constantes represiones y el implícito deseo de moldearme justo a su gusto. Al dar el primer paso entendí que ya no tendría oportunidad de averiguarlo pues dentro de las muchas cosas que había decidido desde esa visita a casa de Ieran estaba la irrevocabilidad de no hablar con mis padres de nuevo.

Aunque a veces deseé escuchar sus voces una vez más, sólo a veces.

A mi destierro se sumaría la ausencia de dinero y medios para emprender mi huída si no fuera por el As que guardaba en mi manga, no precisamente de mi autoría y que recordé cuando la lucidez había decidido aparecerse más a menudo en mi cabeza. No hacía mucho Shaoran me había mandado la tarjeta bancaria para acceder a su cuenta en Hong Kong sin más explicación que un "por si acaso" en una nota a mano. Entonces me pareció exagerado pero en la situación actual fue un acto masoquista. Odiaba que siempre tuviera razón y me aterraba en igual medida.

Ignoraba por completo los motivos para que hiciera aquello, el nerviosismo pre-nupcial asumí, pero cuando estuve frente al cajero con dedos temblorosos agradecí de todo corazón que tomara medidas innecesarias con quien sería su persona de entera confianza: yo. Aún así, junto al agradecimiento había otro pensamiento flotando.

—Por favor, Xiao Lang, no me falles ahora. — Pedí.

Llegué a Tokio un día después. La opción lógica habría sido viajar a Tomoeda en cuanto tuve el dinero para hacerlo pero mi plan había derivado en una investigación muy interesante y no se trataba de indagar en donde había acabado la vida de todos nosotros sino en el lugar en el que brillaba la oportunidad de cambiar lo que había terminado mal.

Según Clow, en su oh tan grandioso libro roído, había una persona capaz de lograr las cosas más arrebatadas y aunque de ella no se decía mucho explícitamente, dejó un nombre que sería la Isla Salvador para el náufrago más miserable: Yūko Ichihara. Había indicaciones sobre cómo llegar, cómo buscarla y cómo poner un pie en el camino de entrada pero ahí terminaba el escrito, se sentía como leer un mapa que carece de "la X marca el lugar" pero puse en ello toda mi fe…al menos la poca que quedaba.

Con el nudo en el estómago y la certeza de querer cambiar mí siempre carente actuar, atravesé Tokio haciendo uso de las pocas indicaciones que pude hallar al respecto, rumores en la calle, secretos de vagabundos que nadie menos loco que ellos se sentaría a escuchar como yo lo hice, hasta que finalmente le encontré. La casa era grande y bonita, rodeada por un amplio jardín cubierto de césped y flanqueada por un edificio de cada lado, como un terreno baldío que un vagabundo se adjudicó sin dios y sin ley. Caminé hasta la entrada y no duró mucho el silencio que me había llevado hasta ese lugar: dos niñas abrieron la puerta y después de mirarse en sincronía perfecta se alejaron hacia dentro gritando "¡Tenemos un cliente, tenemos un cliente!" Nunca supe si el cliente era yo y esa era su invitación para que entrara pero lo hice de cualquier forma, no pensaba quedarme parada como una estúpida hasta que alguien me autorizara a entrar por completo.

Regresaron las niñas tomadas de la mano, entonces reparé en el color azul y rosado de sus cabellos y en que habían traído a alguien más consigo, una mujer alta y esbelta que me miró con curiosidad de arriba abajo antes de pronunciar palabra.

—Bienvenida. Te estaba esperando — agregó luego de una pausa incómoda.

— ¿Me conoce?

—Algo por el estilo. A decir verdad esperaba este momento en especial, será la única ocasión en la que tú y yo podamos existir en un mismo lugar y quería presenciarlo por su peculiaridad — continuó mirándome y quizá se dio cuenta de mi mareo cerebral porque de inmediato sonrió—. Espacio y tiempo se han alineado para permitirnos estar aquí, eso es lo que sucede.

—Con honestidad: no entiendo a qué se refiere y antes de contarme cualquier otro enredo, quiero pedirle algo.

—Ahí está el quid del asunto. ¿Quisieras tomar algo de té? Me gustaría tener una charla contigo.

No esperó a mi afirmativa, dio media vuelta y caminó en sentido contrario siendo seguida por las niñas que tampoco dijeron nada más. Entonces tuve que apretar el paso para alcanzarles y no perderme en una casa que parecía cada vez más grande al internarse en sus pasillos.

— ¡Espere! — Le dije —. ¡Quiero respuestas, no una taza de té!

— ¿Estás segura de que es todo lo que quieres? — Respondió aún caminando sin mirarme —. De ser así no habrías podido ver en dónde se encuentra este lugar. ¿No _deseas_ algo?

Descartando la posibilidad de que pudiera leer el pensamiento como parte de tantas cosas que probablemente sabría hacer, supuse que la intención de querer algo estaba clara en mi rostro.

_Yo deseaba, con cada ápice de mi ser, cambiar el curso del destino que a todos nos tocó._

—Adelante — indicó cuando llegamos a una salita —, ¿algo de sake te iría mejor?

Sin darme oportunidad de responder a su pregunta indicó a sus niñas elfo que trajeran algo de beber, se sentó en un extremo de la mesa y extendió su mano esperando a que me sentara también. Una vez toqué suelo con rodillas y pies sentí el escozor en el interior de mis muslos por una piel que aún no se curaba bien y la tensión de no saber qué esperar en adelante, la incertidumbre del futuro sin escribir me comía las entrañas con más voracidad en cada nueva ocasión.

— ¿Te parece si empezamos mientras esperamos? Creo que estás algo impaciente.

— ¡Ese es el punto! No ha dejado de decirme qué debería pedir o hacer desde que llegué, ¿se puede saber quién es usted?

—Eso quiere decir que no sabes si llegaste al lugar que querías. Curioso, juraría que sabías a plenitud a qué persona buscabas.

—Quiero asegurarme de que es quien yo pienso — refuté mirándole fijamente —, usted es Yūko Ichihara.

—Chica ruda, aseguras y no implicas — sonrió —. Así me llaman algunos, aunque me conocen también por otros nombres. Ahora yo quiero preguntarte: ¿quién eres tú?

El impacto de un interrogante que puede parecer tan insignificante me asaltó sin aviso, a decir verdad no sabía cómo darle una respuesta certera, ya no sabía quién era yo. La que se había perdido con el paso del tiempo, que había quedado de lado y que se había hecho a sí misma a un lado, no quedaban rastros de todo lo que dije ser alguna vez, cuando estaba orgullosa de caminar por el mundo cual si me perteneciera.

—Mi nombre es Meiling, si es eso lo que quiere saber. El quién sea yo es otra cosa.

—Es suficiente — admitió poniendo su mano en alto —, debes tener cuidado con la información que otorgas.

—Si ese es el caso ¿cómo es que desea hablar conmigo? Asumo que no daría información gratuita a una desconocida.

—Ah, pero yo no te he dicho que te entregaré algo sin que pagues por ello. Resulta que no puedo interferir a menos que alguien lo desee.

— ¿Y alguien lo hizo?

Entonces un vaso blanco apareció frente a mí en la mesa interrumpiendo la conversación estratégicamente, las enanas habían regresado con el juego de porcelana y la botella envuelta en papel que dieron a la bruja sonriendo en todo momento, en cuanto los preparativos terminaron la mujer les pidió que nos dejara a solas, supe que sus nombres eran Maru y Moro pero no llegué a saber quién era quién.

—Te contaré —inició al servir un trago en cada vaso y sostener el suyo con sumo interés —, el deseo de alguien más cambió la forma en la que el espacio y tiempo fluyen a nuestro alrededor, causó un error que debe repararse y estamos esperando a que así sea. Es por eso y sólo eso que podemos estar aquí bebiendo algo de licor como viejas amigas, tú y yo no existimos en el mismo tiempo.

— ¿Quién fue? ¿La misma persona que le pidió que me contara esto?

—Eso no lo puedes saber y me parece que tú tienes algo más importante que deseas aclarar — se pausó, tomó un sorbo y me miró expectante, quizá encontrándose con la expresión sorprendida de alguien genuinamente asustado por el dominio de situaciones que no debería conocer —. Yo sé muchas cosas, Meiling.

Derrotada, suspiré y me esforcé al máximo por dejar todos los prejuicios de lado. Si bien la curiosidad y terquedad peleaban de la mano para no dejarme en posición débil, sabía que era sensato dejar de estar a la defensiva.

—Simplemente quiero saber qué sucedió. Quiero entenderlo. ¿Puede contarme eso?

Tuve suficiente tiempo para beber todo lo de mi vaso y para servirme algo más, estaba por la mitad de mi nuevo trago cuando ella finalmente decidió hablarme, no sin antes beber todo lo que había en su propio recipiente y dejarlo sobre la mesa con suma solemnidad.

—El destino de Shaoran…del Shaoran que tú conoces, cambió por un incidente en su pasado. Le fue asignado un rol para proteger pero no podía quedar sin consecuencias, así como lo que debía cuidar junto a la persona que amaba representó la Nada en algún momento, él fue consumido por la oscuridad que eludió una vez. Con el tiempo perdió el control de sí mismo y la nada de su interior buscó alimentarse de aquello que podría brindarle el todo que anhelaba. Hizo que ella se consumiera consigo.

—Sakura…— contuve el aliento. La mujer, por primera vez, me contempló con ojos de pesar en vez de esa vivacidad que me había recibido.

—No fue culpa de ninguno de los dos pero es un hecho lamentable. Pienso que pudo haber sido un incidente mucho más grande y afectar a más personas si en el proceso las Cartas no se perdieran, requirió una gran cantidad de poder el que tanto ellos como lo que custodiaban dejara de existir.

— ¿Las Cartas ya no existen? ¡Pero si eran la fuerza más poderosa del mundo!

—Requirió entonces algo más grande que ellas. ¿No crees que da algo de miedo? Un incidente causado por un poder más grande que muchas cosas inimaginables.

Era tétrico, era contemplar la idea de algo diez millones de veces más fuerte que cualquiera aplastándote porque sí, cual si al tener vida te encontrara y decidiera matarte porque le dio la gana.

— ¡¿Pero cómo sucedió!? —inquirí histérica—. Shaoran no era idiota ¡mucho menos débil! ¿Por qué justo en ese momento? ¿Por qué no antes o después? ¿Cómo no pudo verlo nadie? ¡Tuvo que existir una forma de evitarlo! Quiero saber qué pasó exactamente.

—No puedo contártelo, hasta aquí me es posible hablar por lo que se ha pagado. La información, así como todo lo demás que pudieses encontrar en esta tienda, tiene un precio.

— ¿Qué debo pagar para saber? Puede ser la cantidad que desee, conseguiré incluso más si hace falta.

Su risa pobremente discreta hizo que volviera a sentarme, sin notarlo me había inclinado sobre la mesa haciendo caer un par de piezas de porcelana, ninguna de ellas se quebró pero con vergüenza recuperé mi sitio y compostura. Bajé el rostro lo suficiente para ocultar el rubor en mis mejillas.

—Tu determinación es realmente admirable pero si se tratara de dinero te lo habría dicho en un principio. Tendrías que dar algo equivalente, algo muy valioso para quien desea obtener lo que tú quieres. No puedes pagar el precio dos veces y ya tienes otro deseo en mente ¿verdad? Puedo contártelo todo siempre y cuando pagues por ello ya que no podrás saberlo por ti misma —advirtió—. Pero quizá obtener tus respuestas te dejaría sin lo que vas a darme por tu verdadero deseo.

No estuve conforme con quedarme a medias, lo que me había dicho sirvió para darme la razón y justificar de alguna forma cínica el daño que cada quien se causó a sí mismo. Sin embargo, ya que esta extraña mujer había mostrado estar más enterada del mundo que cualquier colección de enciclopedias, mi parte sensata decidió hacerse cargo y acatar su consejo.

— ¿Sabes? — Dijo la bruja —, creo que amores grandes como ese tienden al fracaso, y no por cuenta propia. Se necesita una enorme determinación para poder cambiar las circunstancias — _o una terquedad del tamaño del universo_, pensé — y quienes asumen el riesgo no salen siempre caminando en dos pies.

»El poder de _Sakura-san_ deslumbraba como la estrella más grande del firmamento y muchos esperamos que su luz nunca se apagara. Sin embargo grandes poderes llaman enormes desgracias — dijo eso último como si le pesara por sí misma y no como parte de lo que relataba —, y lo mismo puedo decir de quien se enamoró de ella. Es un evento tanto extraordinario como desafortunado el que ambos encontraran amor uno en otro. Todo lo bueno perece, incluso las estrellas.

—Habla de esto como si lo hubiese presenciado y nadie excepto ellos estuvo ahí — afirmé.

—Es imposible no velar por destinos que pueden alterarlo todo sin importar el tiempo o el _lugar._ Me gustaría contarte muchas más cosas pues no eres la primera persona que habla conmigo al respecto. Puedo decirte, sin embargo, que todos convergen en el propósito de evitar esto y que hubo quienes lo vieron mucho antes de que ocurriera. He hecho lo que se me ha pedido y con ello muchas cuestiones han emprendido rumbo, varias de las cuales te han traído hasta aquí.

Si todos teníamos condiciones bajo las cuales operar me causaba curiosidad el cómo le afectaba a ella y qué tan lejos podía ir estando ceñida por ellas. No era una existencia libre a decir verdad.

—Si alguien más desea evitar esto, ¿por qué no lo _desean _y ya? —cuestioné—. Sería mucho más sencillo que jugar cartas al azar e intentar adivinar cómo terminarán las cosas.

—Porque evitarlo significaría acabar con la vida de una de ellos, pero eso ya lo sabías ¿verdad? Que reescribir esa historia significaría mancharse las manos de sangre y nadie desea acarrear con esa responsabilidad. Unos simplemente responden a su instinto de amar y no destruir mientras la mayoría carece de los medios, el poder y la determinación para hacerlo.

—Pero, por lo que he entendido, usted puede darle a las personas esas cosas que no tienen pero buscan.

—Si están a mi alcance puedo hacerlo. Esta tienda es un almacén en el que depositan un precio y si éste es necesitado por alguien que pueda pagar un equivalente se le dará. Lo que buscas puede que esté aquí, depende de cómo le busques.

—Entonces el que usted conozca todo esto, que sepa lo que pasó y lo que puede significar, ¿es una tarea encargada por alguien más?

—Parcialmente — admitió.

—Tengo la sensación de que usted cree que esto no puede cambiarse.

—Es inevitable. Sin embargo sería agradable que por algún motivo llegara a evitarse, no sé si tu método sea el más ortodoxo pero, además de que no puedo ir contra tu voluntad, creo que algo bueno puede ocurrir.

— ¿Hay garantías? — Quise saber.

—Ninguna. No puedo decir si las cosas saldrán bien para todos, incluyéndote.

—Ya veo. Tomaré el riesgo…así no salga caminando en dos pies.

Preguntó entonces: — ¿Qué es eso por lo que vas a arriesgar todo?

Fue entonces cuando me di el valor de revelar aquello que había pensado días atrás pero que hasta entonces no me había atrevido a pronunciar en voz alta ni una sola vez.

—Yo quisiera evitar la desgracia en mayor parte — confesé —. Eso no sólo sería por ellos sino por todas las personas que se perdieron a sí mismas por su partida. — Así como yo morí un poco por dentro.

—Traer a una persona de la muerte es imposible, grandes tragedias acontecen porque existen personas demasiado tontas para intentarlo. Además, está más allá de lo que yo pudiera lograr.

—Eso ya lo sabía —dije casi de inmediato—. Es una de las primeras cosas que te advierten en una familia como la mía. Y tampoco soy estúpida como esos que menciona, no quiero rodearme de zombis o fantasmas. Quisiera tener el poder de hacer algo más que sentarme a llorar y hacerme daño, pelear apenas con las manos no es suficiente, nunca lo fue, y si pudiera cambiar eso sé que cambiaría muchas cosas.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas exactamente?

—Deseo tener magia.

Atónita, me miró fijamente y cruzó ambas manos con interés sobre su pecho. — ¿Es todo?

—Sí.

—Muy bien, eso puedo concedértelo — su afirmativa hizo escocer mi pecho con emoción —. Sin embargo, hay una cosa que debes saber para poder pagar el precio: tú eres una persona destinada a no tener magia, para cambiarlo debes renunciar a lo que eres. Deberás darme tu nombre y todo lo que atañe.

A primera vista parecía una sandez por obtener la posibilidad de hacer cuanto yo quisiera, pero una vez entendí que renunciaría también a la persona que era, mala o buena, por la que alguna vez sentí orgullo y luego repulsión, tuve que pensarlo un poco mejor. Cualidades, familia, personas, hogar…no tendría un lugar al cual regresar sin importar si tuviera éxito o no. Así lograra mi objetivo no tendría un sitio entre aquellos que habría logrado salvar pues ellos esperarían a Meiling Li y yo no sería más esa persona. Bien había buscado quedarme sola en los últimos meses y también era cierto que me había perdido a mí misma, pero aún tenía la certeza de saber quién me miraba en el espejo, si accedía ya no tendría más esa seguridad.

¿Me quedaría con la inconforme pero conocida versión de mí misma o sería alguien capaz de recibirla y hacer algo con ella?

_Tú ya no eres capaz de ser quien dices_, pensé.

—Acepto.

—Cambiarse a uno mismo significa cambiar el futuro, no es una decisión que deba tomarse a la ligera.

—Es lo que quiero, ¿no? ¿Por qué tanta metáfora y pregunta retórica?

Me sonrió y se levantó del sitio. —Sígueme.

Tres habitaciones más tarde estuve en medio de una especie de sala ceremonial, alfombra roja bajo mis pies descalzos y un enorme sillón en el que ella se sentó cómodamente abrazando su botella de sake como un bebé desamparado.

—Ubícate ahí —propuso llevándome hacia el centro de la habitación—, escribe tu nombre en tu lengua materna en ese papel —sus asistentes reaparecieron ofreciéndome un pergamino y un pincel con tinta cada una. Una vez escribí el encargo, una de las niñas se llevó el escrito entregándoselo a la bruja quien lo enrolló y lo guardó en un tubo que apareció en su sillón —. Una vez esto termine no podrás usar el nombre que me has entregado, quien seas en adelante es tu decisión pero ya no podrás ser la misma persona que entró a esta tienda.

—Entiendo, sólo…acabemos con esto.

Su mano libre se estiró hacia mí y se elevó haciendo aparecer un círculo mágico a mis pies, cuando comenzó a girar y el viento místico hizo elevar mi cabello, me llené de ansiedad y un escozor incómodo en la boca del estómago. Cerré los ojos y me atemoricé al sentir calor invadirme de pies a cabeza, destruyéndose y reconstruyéndose en mis venas, haciendo vibrar mis entrañas. Me dejé llevar por el mareo y el nerviosismo, mientras mis manos temblaban y la boca se quedaba seca.

—Ya puedes mirar —fui instruida.

Lo primero que hice fue ver mis manos, no había nada diferente en ellas. Contemplé mi cuerpo e incluso tanteé algunas partes pero todo se sentía igual. Se me ocurrió intentar mover algo en el aire, crear fuego en mi mano incluso, pero antes de poderme decidir por una idea en particular, una de mis manos fue envuelta por una oscuridad viscosa completamente helada que me entumeció los nervios. Asustada, sólo pensé en hacer desaparecer aquello y casi de inmediato la pequeña prisión sobre mi piel desapareció.

—No te ha sido otorgado control o conocimiento alguno sobre lo que ahora tienes —advirtió la mujer sirviendo algo de lo que quedaba en la botella—, conocer qué es lo que puedes hacer será cuestión de tiempo y práctica. No posees una magia completa —continuó—, fue añadida a ti por la fuerza y carece de balance.

—¿¡Por qué me da algo defectuoso!? — Le grité. Si me había tomado el trabajo de dejar todo atrás por algo que valiera la pena ¿por qué me daba a cambio una estupidez que no servía para mierda?

—Es lo que había aquí y estuvo al alcance. Además, ¿no deseabas dejar de ser una humana y ya? Si bien aún no sabes cómo usar ese nuevo poder sí te han sido entregados conocimiento y percepciones que antes no tenías.

¿Sería suficiente para regresar el tiempo y ser quien se manchara de sangre las manos? Esperaba que no fuera como pedir un deseo a un genio, evitando que al final todo estallara en mi cara.

—Sé que eres consciente de que Xiao Lang y _Sakura-san _no te darán una batalla sencilla. No conozco el desenlace de aquello pues es una brecha que abrirás en el desarrollo de los hechos. Que salgas bien o mal dependerá enteramente de ti y las consecuencias que después transcurran serán también tu responsabilidad —dejó la cuestión en el aire, como si fuera poco y mucho a la vez —. No estoy en posición de cuestionar lo que pides pero sí debo preguntarte por qué tomas una decisión tan radical sabiendo que puedes tomar otras alternativas.

— ¿Sabe? También me lo pregunto pero me cansé de estar en retaguardia. Quiero obrar y obtener victoria con mis manos, porque a final de cuentas alguien tiene que hacerlo, sea lo correcto o no.

—Ojalá todo resulte de la mejor forma, aunque esto que intentas no hará que escapes del dolor y otras cosas que te condujeron por este camino.

—No se trata de una misión de venganza siendo que no hay culpables —aclaré—. Pero sí lograse deshacer el más pequeño eslabón…tal vez…

Tal vez lograría buscar esa redención que me hizo penar por tanto tiempo.

—Sé que quieres viajar hacia atrás pero a través de mí ya no podrás lograrlo.

—Lo supuse, no podía ser tan sencillo. Aunque haber recibido magia es solo el primer paso del plan. Tendré que encargarme en adelante.

—Tengo que admitir que me gustaría mucho saber qué tienes en mente.

—Puedo contarle si está dispuesta a pagar un precio por ello.

Se rió entonces a carcajadas y levantó el vaso de sake como si brindara a mi salud. — ¡Aprendes rápido!

—Gracias— susurré, aunque no llegué a saber si era por el cumplido o por aquello que había conseguido de su parte.

Habiendo terminado ese asunto pendiente no había más que hacer en el lugar, una reverencia fue mi antesala y sin oportunidad de arrepentirme busqué la salida. Sin embargo, la advertencia que lanzó Ichihara me detuvo ipso facto justo antes de abandonar la habitación.

—Ten cuidado, no es la primera vez que la oscuridad de un corazón crea monstruos dentro de una persona.

Me reí, ignorando si debía tomarlo como una broma o una amenaza real. —La verdad, no queda mucho de persona para alimentar monstruo alguno—. Entonces me fui entendiendo que, prácticamente, acababa de borrar mi existencia del planeta.

Pasaron muchos meses desde entonces, no los conté pero se dilataron de tal forma que parecía una eternidad encapsulada en un reloj de arena. Me encerré en una habitación de un viejo edificio escondido en lo más olvidado del enorme Tokio, sin preguntas, requerimientos o nada que no fuese un pago mensual. Allí entrené y aprendí tanto como los límites físicos lo permitieron. Claro que no fue un encierro claustrofóbico, hice cosas como cualquier otra persona desequilibrada y otras tanto más normales: me hice un tatuaje.

No sé por qué lo considero relevante pero tatuarme fue…un acto impulsivo que por semanas reemplazó heridas familiares, un acto impulsivo que luego justifiqué como mi recordatorio permanente, sabiendo en realidad que a pesar de no poder usarlo me permitiría recordar el nombre que deseché, incapaz de volverlo a pronunciar lo tendría en mente cada vez que me acariciara el antebrazo y me preguntaría todas esas veces qué sería de él y quién le podría dar luego un uso. Esa fue la última vez que algún metal me tocó para herirme.

El recuerdo de mi encuentro con la bruja permaneció vivo por mucho tiempo, haciendo difícil el ignorar muchos detalles que cobraron significados distintos con el pasar de los días, los más estúpidos se convirtieron en los más importantes y descubrí que la menor de las circunstancias ciertamente puede hacer la diferencia.

Acudir a ella se me ocurrió después de leer el libro de Reed que había robado, encontrando pasajes de sus experiencias y de encuentros con personas que, como él, tenían magia y se encontraban con la aventura y la desgracia por igual. Pensé que ya había yo atravesado demasiadas adversidades para ser alguien que no poseía magia, que en definitiva no era justo y que tendría que cambiar eso de alguna forma. Fue él quien me otorgó la solución.

Una vez eso tuvo solución fue más sencillo intentar aquello que la bruja había insinuado en nuestro encuentro, o eso habría creído. El objetivo era regresar a algún punto en el tiempo antes de que el incidente ocurriera, aprovecharme de la debilidad de quien lo causaría, llevándome con manos propias la vida de Xiao Lang.

Si tuviera que dar una explicación para justificar cómo las ideas habían terminado en esa decisión no sería diferente de "intentar causar el menor daño posible". Por cómo se habían dado las cosas, el incidente de Xiao Lang perdiendo el control ocurriría tarde o temprano en toda situación sin importar las circunstancias, podrían ser algunas más funestas en las que no sólo él y Sakura perdían sus vidas, podían destruir ciudades enteras, vidas a millares y no había forma de evitarlo.

A menos que la circunstancia mayor fuera alterada y Xiao Lang muriera antes de que tuviera lugar. Kinomoto reconstruiría su vida a largo plazo, con suerte, y los demás tendrían que arreglárselas de algún modo, sin saber (o tal vez algunos lo harían) que vivían en la mejor de las posibilidades. Mi felicidad no estaba sujeta a vivir en ese mejor escenario, contrario a lo que se piense, sino en sólo lograr evitar la catástrofe que, sin querer, él asumió para sí, todo sin importar cómo resultaran las cosas para mí.

Incluso en su ausencia terminaría arreglando los desastres a los que por sí mismo no podría sobrevivir. Y mientras lograra ignorar lo irónico de la situación me encargaría de crear las circunstancias que facilitaran un viaje en el tiempo, una traición a medio labrar y una vida a cambio de muchas otras que no tenían por qué perderse. Por alguna razón, por historia o por egocentrismo, sabía que debía ser yo y no otra persona quien tomara la vida de Shaoran en sus manos, nadie tendría las suficientes agallas como para mancharse las manos de sangre a pesar de sentir el corazón adormecerse con la simple mención de aquello.

A pesar de que desesperadamente deseaba aferrarme a la idea de buscar algo mejor para mí, de que algún modo toda esta puesta en escena terminara otorgándome algún beneficio, sabía con certeza que en ello había poco para mí. ¿Por qué hacerlo, entonces, por qué perder los estribos y sacrificarlo todo por una única oportunidad que no me daría algo en lo absoluto? No le atribuiré aquello a la falta de sensatez o a la depresión que evidentemente me destruía constantemente presentándose en varias formas, se trataba de _lealtad_.

Y no era lealtad para conmigo o esa familia que me negó y me permitió marcharme, era la lealtad en la que se basaba mi relación con Xiao Lang, sencillo y complejo como pueda sonar. La complicidad que se formaba con los años, esa que nacía en las raras ocasiones en las que por mi insistencia terminábamos como dos amigos en el sofá, destruyéndome el cerebro con videojuegos tendida sobre toda la silla, dejándolo a él en un rincón mientras continuaba leyendo algo pendiente, riéndose con cada cosa estúpida que se me escapara a lo largo del día.

Porque siempre fui su salvavidas, el faro al cual arribaría para llorar las desgracias de la vida, la promesa de ser quien restableciera el orden cuando él se encontrara demasiado ciego para ver con claridad. Era tal la confianza que había depositado en mí –y yo en él– que lo sentía como algo personal, la oportunidad de saldar todas esas cosas que no pude llegar a hacer en su momento, continuando fiel a mi papel en su vida aún después de que él no existiese.

Absolutamente nadie fue capaz de hacer algo al respecto porque creyeron imposible encontrar una solución a la muerte, porque no tendrían la fuerza para asumir las consecuencias y era más sencillo dar la espalda para iniciar en un nuevo lugar. Yo, que me había quedado atascada y que además acarreaba el compromiso con la persona a la que quería por encima de los demás sin importar la circunstancia, me había sacrificado a mí misma y había pagado un largo tiempo de penitencia para armarme de valor y voluntad. Si nadie más estaba dispuesto a poner a prueba el profundo respeto y aprecio que sentíamos por Xiao Lang (y por Kinomoto también, así como por todos los demás que fueron cayendo como dominós en cadena), yo no tendría problema en asumir un rol perverso para evitar todo aquello.

Estaba segura, además, de que él no lo querría de otra forma. Si llegara a saber el daño que le había ocasionado a Kinomoto por manos propias viviría en un constante dudar sobre si quitarse o no la vida, habiendo traicionado al centro de su universo mientras aún no podía decir adiós a las personas que eran parte de su existencia, dejándose devorar por temores y demonios varios tal y como me había pasado a mí. Lo haría así al final no me diera nada a cambio, así terminara desventurada y abandonada, de nuevo, pues nadie más excepto yo podía hacerlo, era algo que me correspondía a mí.

Y pagaría altos precios por ello, algunos demasiado obvios y otros apena visibles, mas estos últimos fueron haciéndose evidentes con el tiempo, como acabar con todo lo que fui una vez y casarme con la soledad de los silencios que hablaban por mí.

¿Te imaginas estar tan sola que comienzas a escuchar voces a través de los pasillos, a ver figuras en las paredes, a contar las estrellas en la noche cuidando que cada vez que una menos aparezca no te provoque ganas de llorar? Sin tener que imaginarlo fue lo que ocurrió cuando paulatinamente dejé de hablar con la gente y me convertí en alguien más de espejismos, de monólogos y de espejos que hablan por sí mismos. Contando que no tenía un nombre por el cual ser llamada sería bastante natural que la gente se sintiera incómoda al hablarme, pero también fue cuestión de perder facultades para la sociabilidad, con frecuencia hablaba más con sarcasmo que con verdad y con paranoias más que con sueños. En algún momento comencé a sentirme más identificada con quienes eran las parias de las calles, hablando de fines del mundo y criaturas escondidas bajo las calles, pues bien sabía que muchas de aquellas cosas podían ser más reales que el temor a perder un amor, a perder dinero, a perder un compromiso. Era más afín a quienes estaban dispuestos a hablar de la miseria y de la muerte que aquellos que ponían sus fuerzas en esquivar el tema en todo momento.

_¿Pero no habías dicho que deseabas estar sola?_

Me sentía en una ambigüedad constante de recuperar la capacidad de ser una más y permanecer como la relegada que se había entregado a sí misma por el supuesto bien mayor, con frecuencia lloraba al respecto así tanto como reía por lo mismo.

Como muchas otras madrugadas desperté producto de las pesadillas, dejándome a la merced del limbo existencial de horas incompletas y sueño interrumpido, encontrándome con un par de destellos rojizos que se asomaron desde la oscuridad de la habitación vacía, cual si un animal venenoso me atrajera con sus encantos para deshacerse de mí, lenta y dolorosamente. La respiración que se escuchaba no era la mía y, en cuanto me atreví a moverme, el mismo rincón misterioso gruñó.

Me levanté preparada para enfrentar adversidades infinitas, mi mano alcanzó la oscuridad y contrario a todo pronóstico me recibió un saludo animal muy afectuoso, un pequeño lametazo que rozó mi mano y regresó al anonimato cual si le hubiese causado vergüenza. La misma mano iluminó el sitio y descubrió a un lobo pequeño, negro de cabeza a cola, de ojos rojos y pelaje que flameaba como fuego. Sin ser consciente de lo que podía recibir en consecuencia me atreví a tocar su cabeza, encontrando cero resistencia a mi caricia y ningún dolor a pesar de tocar algo que parecía poder incinerarme en segundos.

Carezco de las palabras para expresar la intimidad que tan pequeño gesto significó. Ignorante y aún temerosa de su existencia estuve precavida por cuanta cosa de su parte pudiera herirme: una mordida traicionera, un fuego escondido, pues mis paranoias alimentaban la teoría de que fuera un cazador enviado para eliminar a la que había escapado y traicionado todo cuanto era correcto en la visión de una familia que le había dado por muerta. ¿Qué recibí a cambio? Una criatura silente que se acurrucó junto a mí en el suelo, esperando paciente porque le reconociera, porque aceptara que había llegado para quedarse conmigo y no para hacerme daño.

¿De dónde vino? No lo sé a ciencia cierta. La mayoría del tiempo pensaba que se trataba otra de esas alucinaciones propias de mi estado mental evidentemente inestable (tan evidente que yo era consciente del mismo) pero cuando no le vi desaparecer, cuando se apropió de ciertos espacios y cuando su voz en ocasiones se escapaba para aullarle a las estrellas entendí que era real, tan real como la magia que ahora era mía y que, puede ser, fue creadora de su existencia…por accidente.

Durante las noches tenía sueños intensos, tanto que despertaba llorando o gritando, siendo incapaz de dormir nuevamente por el temor de retomarles en su punto más crítico. Soñaba con resoluciones, con planes frustrados y dagas en el corazón; soñaba con sombras, sombras que cobraban viva y se quedaban conmigo en la soledad, muñecos de nieve hechos de tinieblas con los que podía hablar y el sol jamás destruiría, la forma más vivaz en la que mi cerebro pudo encontrar compañía, logrando que, según lo que había logrado suponer, el lobo se había escapado de uno de mis sueños más tristes, compadecido por la tristeza de su ama y haciéndose de mi poder inconsistente y fuerte por cuanto la luna continuara dominando el cielo.

A pesar de hacerme sentir más aislada –suplantando humanos por lobos no del todo reales– le acepté como compañía permanente, aprendí a apreciarle siendo lo primero que llegué a querer afectuosamente en mucho tiempo, permitiéndole ser lo único que me veía en mis puntos más bajos y partícipe de los logros más grandes.

Producto de mis sueños o pesadillas, alucinación permanente o una falla en los poderes que aún no lograba dominar del todo, el lobo no me abandonó desde esa noche. Vigilaba mi sueño, merodeaba durante mis rutinas diarias y nunca más tuve que hacerme daño mientras estuvo cerca, de alguna forma sentí que hablaba conmigo y en retorno por su compañía me pidió jamás herirme de nuevo. _Mis cicatrices de guerra._ Él fue consciente de la espiral de depresión en la que posiblemente caería de nuevo y pidió a gritos evitarla a toda costa, supuse también que por el bien de aquello que pretendía lograr.

Fue quien se aseguró de mi bienestar, ese que yo había dejado de lado, y fui dependiente de su existencia cuando comencé a pensar en el dolor que sentiría si alguna vez me abandonase como lo hicieron todos los demás.

Serpenteaba en las sombras y con el tiempo me acostumbré a su silente vigila, no se acercaba al sol y contemplaba nostálgico la luz de la luna, nunca dormía. Así como crecía mi apego a su silencio, crecía él en tamaño, alimentándose de mis tristezas y miedos, cuestión que viene a entender un día de reflexión intensa en el que me di cuenta de lo tranquila que mi vida era entonces, a pesar de vivir escondida, sin nombres o posesiones más allá de un enorme lobo de fuego negro, un libro viejo y lo que de Xiao Lang aún me quedaba.

Le llamé _The Hungry_, como en el estilo en que tendía a nombrarse a las Cartas Clow hacía tanto tiempo, su hambre por lo que podía hacerle más grande y poderoso jamás cesó, le vi crecer y hacerse más huraño, destructor, aunque después no me causó miedo. Su hambre por lo que podía hacerle más grande y poderoso jamás cesó, le vi crecer y hacerse más huraño, destructor, aunque jamás me causó miedo. Siendo sincera, la simbiosis que entonces establecimos no me incomodó de ninguna forma. ¿Fue la mano que me faltó en mi angustia? ¿Fue la palabra de aliento que necesité para no derrumbarme? ¿Fue el amigo que detuvo las manos que se hirieron porque los ojos ya no podían llorar? Nunca fue ninguna de esas cosas pero entonces ya no me sentí tan sola y eso fue suficiente.

Habiendo entrenado, estudiado y fantaseado demasiado como para contar los días, continuaba sin poseer una cosa que ni todo el entrenamiento del mundo podía darme: una oportunidad. No se trataba de algo que saliera en los clasificados del diario o una oferta de internet que sólo a una persona interesaría, a pesar de tener ahora el poder que una vez deseé y que no llegaba a satisfacer el vacío que creía podría suplantar –desde cuestiones metafóricas que no discutiré, no tenía la capacidad de desplazarme a través del tiempo. Sin importar cuánto lo intentase o cuántos métodos medianamente similares siguiera al pie de la letra, nadie por sí mismo sería capaz de lograr ese desafío.

Nadie que no fuera la bruja que me había otorgado poder pero ciertamente no deseaba tener que someterme a otro interrogatorio, mucho menos tener que brindarle algo a cambio cuando prácticamente sólo me tenía a mí misma y eso era casi una mentira.

Por esa misma razón decidí que sería oportuno brindarme esa ocasión especial que buscaba, la posibilidad de hacer un viaje temporal sin tener que depender de un vórtice cósmico que se aliara en mi favor, por lo que recurrí a cuanta alternativa encontré. Varios hechizos, métodos y rituales que al parecer podían hacer posible viajar en el tiempo, probándoos todos a diario, decepcionándome cada vez con un resultado infructuoso, golpeando puertas y paredes, los más drásticos logrando que escupiera bocanadas de sangre cuando no funcionaban y en compensación rebotaban golpeándome las entrañas y lastimándome por varios días en los que tuve que permanecer inmóvil mientras recuperaba la energía para levantarme e intentarlo de nuevo.

A pesar del dolor, a pesar de los lamentos de _Hungry_, no me detuve hasta que hube intentado todo cuanto se me ocurrió y pude encontrar, siendo claro que no lo lograría por mí misma y que cuando la bruja había dicho que a través de ella no lo lograría significaba que habiendo obtenido mi poder por su intervención tampoco estaría en calidad de hacerlo.

La paciencia nunca fue una virtud en mí pero tuvo que convertirse en agravio de todos los días mientras esperaba porque algo extraordinario sucediera, creando figuras con sombras en mi mano a falta de algo mejor que hacer.

¿No lo mencioné? Obtuve control sobre la oscuridad, las sombras y cosas similares, no era capaz de crear artificios con plantas ni manipular viento, tierra o agua, era un círculo incompleto a mi parecer pero con la suficiente terquedad pude convertir lo poco que obtuve en lo mejor que pude tener jamás. No es como si esperase que se me entregar el poder del universo en primer lugar, claro está.

Tampoco es como si tras la advertencia de Ichihara pretendiera que todo se me diera de forma sencilla. Conforme me familiarizaba con las nuevas sensaciones, las ideas novedosas y la extrasensorialidad que había recibido descubrí que no podía andar como si aquello me fuera intrínseco y debí esforzarme por aprender a ocultar mis debilidades: perdía energía cada vez que intentaba algo más grande que mover un objeto, permanecía días en cama, con sueño, mareos y una falta de apetito propia de un moribundo.

En algún arrebate no tan lógico pretendí alimentarme de la energía de una planta, acercándome a ella e imaginando que absorbía lo que le mantenía con vida; curiosamente aquello funcionó como beber soda a través de una pajilla, marchitándolas, viendo a algunas perecer permanentemente y a las más fuertes recuperarse después de días en los que parecían luchar contra la muerte. Asumí que se trataba de la _ausencia de luz_ que me había correspondido, ese desbalance que no me permitía ser alguien completo y que terminó por convertirse en la metáfora que regiría mi vida. Entre más energía utilizara más grande sería la necesidad por alimentarme de algo… como _Hungry_ hacía.

Me pregunté si para la gran hazaña que pretendía lograr una planta sería suficiente…si debería conseguir _algo _más fuerte que tuviera la capacidad de recuperarse más sencillo y que no muriera después del primer toque. Porque si pretendía desafiar la física, si pretendía librar una batalla con un _monstruo_ mucho más fuerte que yo, estaba claro que debía recuperar energía tan pronto como me fuera posible.

En el día me era más difícil utilizar magia, pues a pesar de que es la luz la que proyecta las sombras no era compatible conmigo. La noche, en cambio, me hacía sentir en plena confianza, aprovechándome de los rincones que escapaban a la luz, de la facilidad con la que las sombras se esconden bajo la luna quien, en sus noches más espléndidas, proyectaba sombras más intensas y más grandes, fáciles de hacer danzar como si fueran marionetas.

Un día _al azar_ algo en el aire cambió, de forma inexplicable se sintió como si algo en el mundo fuera diferente y a pesar de no estar muy segura de cómo lo supe, se trataba de aquella situación que mi paciencia recompensaría: una anomalía en el fluir del tiempo. Ya que me había sido otorgada la capacidad de ver y entender la magia a mí alrededor, las energías y otras cosas similares, se había hecho costumbre ver todo fluir de la misma manera. En el instante en el que algo ocurre las energías cambian, por ejemplo: si alguien muere su energía desaparece de un lugar y se ata a uno nuevo, ya sea entre las almas en pena de la tierra o aquellas que eventualmente terminarán encontrando la eternidad. Cuando magia ocurre trastorna su entorno temporalmente, transforma materia y el aire que hay a su alrededor.

Cuando aquella cosa inexplicable cambió, muchas cosas dejaron de funcionar como deberían: personas que dejaron de conocerse, personas que no debían conocerse lo hicieron, hechos que no debían ocurrir, hechos que debían ocurrir no lo hicieron…como una piedra arrojada al agua que despliega ondas al distorsionar el agua, afectando la naturalidad, un pequeño génesis de caos que se iría expandiendo conforme más terreno hubiera.

En ese _plano existencial _en general no percibí mayor cambio, sólo las secuelas de uno más grande que alertaría mis instintos como quien dormita y es perturbado. Eso significaba que en otro lugar u tiempo se había generado tal deformación que afectó a otras líneas de tiempo y espacio, probablemente haciendo más débil la conexión entre ellas y facilitando cruzarlas como si se tratara de atravesar una calle. Era cierto que la bruja era conocida por su poder para enviar a otros a través de los _mundos_, tal y como había explicado Clow en sus escritos, pero ahora que esto no era su obra y que ocurría a mí alrededor alterándolo todo ¿no podría echar mano de la situación?

Aún ignorando qué hecho había sido el que originó todo aquello decidí ponerme en marcha, antes de que las ondas del agua dejaran de moverse y todo regresara a su quietud habitual, en cuanto la luna llena hubo alcanzado su ápice caminé con mi lobo a través de las calles de Tokio buscando el Santuario Meiji.

Conocí la historia cuando decidí buscar métodos alternativos para auxiliarme, esos que no resultaran mortales o que eran sólo especulaciones jamás llevadas a la práctica: en la ciudad existía un santuario en el que se inmoló el alma de una Emperatriz. Cualquier mago con dos dedos de frente entiende que un alma inmolada confiere espiritualidad al sitio de su residencia, aunque los humanos en general parecen desconocer este hecho. Con la luna en alto decidí hacer uso del Santuario Meiji y el alma de Shoken que le confería poder. No era de extrañar que una mujer capaz de cambiar un año de su vida por la posibilidad de ascender al trono del antiguo Japón fuera dotada de una enorme habilidad espiritual; sus dones impecables para las letras, los lenguajes y rituales de tradición tampoco pudieron venir de la nada.

Auxiliada por la noche y la crisis tambaleante, mi último seguro sería usar el poder de alguien más para lograr cruzar la barrera del tiempo, esperando que aquello hiciera menos traumático el hecho de usar mi magia y quedarme sin energía alguna al intentarlo nuevamente, probablemente causándome un daño mayor al que ya había recibido.

Alcancé el techo más alto del lugar pero antes de poder comenzar un ritual desconocido un par de molestos guardias nocturnos iniciaron una algarabía innecesaria para detenerme. Sabiendo que les sería imposible llegar a mí fácilmente y divertida con su miedo de no saber qué haría con su templo no pude evitar reírme, aunque su escándalo debía ser detenido antes de que alguien más hábil decidiera aparecer. Un movimiento de mano al señalarles y mi lobo se deshizo de ellos antes de que pudiera sonreír de nuevo al escucharles gritar de dolor.

—Con su permiso, estimada Emperatriz, tomaré prestado su poder para esta misión suicida — grité a la nada, una vez recuperé a mi acompañante en aquel techo abrí el túnel de oscuridad que, esperaba, fuera mi propio túnel de tiempo, según entendía las sombras como espejos de presencias y tiempos pasados—, ¡espero que no te moleste, _Haruko_!

Me sumergí en la oscuridad, siempre acompañada, sintiendo temblores atravesarme el cuerpo como cuchillas, voces, gritos, cantos y lamentos se escuchaban en todas direcciones y a pesar de saberme dueña de las sombras y de muchas cosas que en medio de ese túnel oscuro no podrían dañarme, fue inevitable sentir temor por algo que llegara a dañarme durante mi viaje, después de todo muchas cosas inesperadas terminaron haciéndome daño siempre y esa parecía la oportunidad perfecta para detener mi proceder. ¿Ichihara no haría nada para impedírmelo?

Era imposible saber si funcionaba, si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados pues se veía idéntico al paisaje de un sueño vacío, sólo hubo un cambio cuando parecí dejar de flotar en el vacío y me encontré de forma abrupta con un suelo que me recibió con un golpe sordo. Cuando tuve el valor de abrir los ojos descubrí que me hallaba también en lo alto del templo, sólo que no había personas molestas clamándome por bajar de ahí.

Después de algún rato de exploración descendimos y caminamos en silencio a través del bosque, al reencontrar la civilización vi cómo había más edificios en construcción de los que creía recordar, menos casas y menos edificios abarrotando las calles, y cuando alcancé la primera calle de comercio iluminada, el calendario más a la mano concedió la buena noticia al haber roto la bandera de tiempo.

Sonreí. Aquí sería todo más sencillo, encontrar las cartas a jugar y peones a usar era cuestión de tiempo y estrategia, entonces me dedicaría a recuperar la energía que el viaje me había robado… esa cuya ausencia me hizo trastabillar hacia un callejón oscuro en el que devolví todo lo que no había comido en dos días, haciéndome sudar frío y maldecir por no haber precavido la situación cuando hasta el momento había tomado todas las precauciones necesarias para asegurar mi éxito.

¿Por qué no viajé a Hong Kong desde el principio? Porque entonces hubiese sido más complicado inventar excusas para alguien que ahora no existía. Con varios años de ventaja fue más fácil fingir una identidad, engañar a unos cuantos para conseguir los medios y montarme en un avión sin dar explicación alguna. Así como también fue más sencillo merodear las casas Li sin que alguien se preguntara "qué hacía la hija menor de Xiu Mei cuando los demás habían decidido guardar silencio y compostura", convirtiéndose en estatuas sin almas para entonces.

En ese momento ya habían ocurrido dos cosas: una, Xiao Lang había descubierto todo aquel embrollo de ser un guardián; dos, había dejado su casa acudiendo a Japón desesperadamente para poder hablar con Kinomoto tan pronto y como fuera posible. Aquello había desatado un malestar general que se resumía en "¿cómo es posible que Ieran le permita hacer a su hijo todo cuanto le venga en gana?" fomentado por la cizaña de Zhiqiang, uno de los más ancianos que aún estaban con vida en la familia, quien siempre tuvo recelo de Ieran y su casa, pues no sólo concibió al más poderoso mago de los Li sino que se le permitió continuar como líder de negocios y cuestiones mágicas por sí misma, sin un hombre que representara su casa cuando su esposo desapareció creyéndose posteriormente muerto.

Ambas cosas hacían relucir su pequeño núcleo familiar como la joya que brillaba sobre las demás, siendo que deberían todas las casas encontrarse en igualdad de situaciones, atesorando la estirpe de los Li como una de las pocas que aún daba fructíferamente herederos con magia. Era natural que se mostraran celosos y era también natural que los más viejos presentaran el mayor inconveniente cuando sentían amenazada una jerarquía con generaciones de existencia, pero éste tipo en especial sentía rencor por no haber figurado jamás como alguien importante, cuyo hijo decidió hacer de lado todo lo que a la familia concerniera y ocuparse de acumular riquezas a través de un buen trabajo en la ciudad más grande de China.

Su tesoro más preciado era su única nieta, la más pequeña de la familia, quien exhibía apenas atisbos de magia, preocupantes para quienes pensaban que era la evidencia del deterioro del poder en la familia. Detestaba a Xiao Lang por haber nacido mejor, por lo permisiva que era su familia y porque había encontrado la forma de prolongar su _libertinaje_ casándose con no otra sino la heredera de las cartas Clow, una unión poderosa e indisoluble, desterrando al viejo nuevamente al olvido.

Esto lo supe años después de regresar definitivamente a Hong Kong, antes de mudarme a Europa, cuando a mi padre se le habían escapado una o dos cosas del desprecio de ese hombre hacia Xiao Lang. Tal vez sería porque desde que Irean se hizo una Li nadie prestó atención a otros que no fueran ella y sus hijos, nunca lo supe a ciencia cierta pero era mi mejor deducción. Una intrusa con un apellido impuesto llevándose lo mejor tal y como le daba la gana.

En parte entendía su rencor, no quiere decir que le apoyaba o compartía, simplemente era comprensible su situación y que esperara a tener su As para pelear por lo que, él creía, le era propio. Codicioso, rencoroso y amoral, Zhiqiang figuraba como la persona perfecta para ayudarme a solucionar un par de incidentes que me harían más difícil el aislar a Sakura y Xiao Lang para poder reescribir la historia.

Deseaba usarle, porque si le ofrecía la oportunidad de arruinar a quienes odiaba sabía que no se negaría, toda la información que de él sabía de antemano me sería útil pero no estaba segura de si quería que su nieta, quien le era inseparable pues siempre le dejaban a su cuidado, fuera parte del plan. Me arriesgué a ir con él y le abordé cuando se encontró solo, cuidando a su nieta. Le pedí que me invitara a casa pues tenía una propuesta que debía interesarle.

Ignoro por qué no opuso resistencia pero en cuanto estuvimos dentro tomando té en una escena bizarra de viejos conocidos, comenté mi travesía para llegar a esa instancia, omitiendo los detalles que su pequeña y celosa mente no comprendería o no debía llegar a conocer. Jamás preguntó por mi identidad pero ambos supimos que había algo medianamente familiar en nuestro encuentro, asumí que tomaría cualquier oportunidad que se le cruzara en el camino.

—Debo decir que es difícil de creer todo esto que me está contando— comentó —, los viajes en el tiempo no son posibles a menos de que se haga un enorme sacrificio a cambio…y no precisamente metafórico.

—Puede o no creerme, con honestidad no es mi problema. Sin embargo— me pausé para contemplar a su pequeña nieta que jugaba con mi lobo sin inmutarse en lo absoluto a pesar de ser antinatural por donde se mirase —…le ofrezco la oportunidad de completar aquello que Ieran y los demás le negaron, lograr ser el centro de la familia por cuanto y su vida se prolongue. ¿No quería sacar al inesperado bastardo del camino?

Por la forma en la que cambió su hasta entones pasiva actitud supe que di en el clavo al mencionar aquello. No había de sorprenderme que la codicia, incluso entre aquellos que decían ser familia, mueva hasta el más inesperado de los hombres.

— ¿Cómo sé que va a cumplir su palabra? No tiene un nombre sobre el cual jurar ni una garantía en prestación de lo que me pide hacer.

—Porque, así como usted, necesito a Xiao Lang fuera de todo asunto, bien sea por otras razones, lo que suceda con los Li en adelante me es indiferente, ahí tendrá usted su oportunidad.

—No lo sé…

—Logre que Meiling regrese a Hong Kong por sí misma — resolví, conociendo que ella estaría ya más que dispuesta a emprender el dichoso viaje —, evite que cualquiera aquí sospeche que algo sucede en Japón y gane tiempo para mí. Tres cosas sencillas que no necesitarán más de un par de días y tendrá lo que quiere.

—No puedo dejar a mi nieta sola si tengo que trabajar para usted.

—No busque excusas para declinar su afirmativa. Xian también puede tener una parte en esto…y obtener un beneficio para sí misma— luego hablé para ella —. ¿No te gustaría conocer a Sakura?

— ¡Me gustaría muchísimo! — Saltó —. ¿Puedes hacer que la vea?

—Puedo hacer muchísimo más que eso si quieres — le sonreí —, sé que quieres aprender pero no hay quien te enseñe ni mucho de donde puedas escoger. Si me ayudas, yo te enseñaré.

— ¿Por qué ella? — Intervino el tipo.

—Porque sé cómo es estar en su situación, la falta de atención y la desesperación de sentirse sola. No voy a permitir que otra Li pase por lo mismo…

La pequeña fue quien dio la última palabra, ignorando la desconfianza del anciano en medio de las dos. — ¿Qué tengo que hacer, hermana mayor?

A la niña no conocía mucho a ciencia cierta. Era pariente _apenas _y ocasionalmente se aparecí en los encuentros familiares, era alegre pero sus padres casi nunca estaban y, además de preguntar mucho por Kinomoto y todo lo que pasó en Japón en nuestra infancia con honesta curiosidad y admiración, no hablaba mucho con los demás. No le veía desde hacía varios años y no supe qué fue de su suerte o de los que con ella vivían.

De lo que ella más escuchaba, por supuesto, era del chico que su padre detestaba pero sorpresivamente jamás escuché de su parte un aporte negativo, por el contrario convertiría todas las anécdotas en historias fantásticas que le animarían los días de soledad cuando sus padres la dejaban sola. Sus partes favoritas eran aquellas en las que Kinomoto figuraba como la estelar, haciendo que en los pocos encuentros tanto Xiao Lang como yo repitiéramos mil veces cómo ella sopesaba las dificultades. Admiraba que una chica lograra hacer grandes cosas, que pareciera torpe e inexperta en un principio y que con el tiempo se volviera más fuerte y dedicada, prometiéndose que llegaría a ser igual para rodearse de amigos y de buenas historias al crecer.

Entonces no lograba comprenderlo mucho y le tomaba por un humano pequeño que deseaba escuchar buenos cuentos, pero con el tiempo había entendido que se trataba de alguien que necesitaba ser aceptada, debía ser apreciada incluso cuando no era la más hábil o prodigiosa de todos y se esmeraría más cuando tenía un rol que seguir, la _niña torpe_ que había logrado capturar y convertir las legendarias cartas Clow.

Sentí auténtico pesar por su situación, pero no fue suficiente como para evitar meterla en esto. Decidí enseñarle y prestarle algo de magia para aumentar el poco de la suya que apenas despertaba. Su precio: lealtad absoluta, sin preguntas, y un agradecimiento infinito que de su parte nunca pedí, aunque era comprensible pues así encontró la aceptación que constantemente le había sido negada. Una historia demasiado familiar.

—A cambio de lo que voy a darte necesito que hagas algo por mí —le dije—, te enseñaré cómo hacerlo pero deberás seguir todo lo que te diga para que salga bien —animada asintió y continuó escuchando—. Mientras tu abuelo hace algunas cosas para mí tienes que vigilar la casa de Xiao Lang en Japón. Vas a ir con tu abuelo y cuando nadie te esté mirando vas a poner un hechizo en los teléfonos que veas cerca.

— ¿Para qué? —Con auténtica curiosidad me miró mientras yo le sostenía las manos suavemente.

—Vamos a evitar que Tía Ieran hable con su hijo. De lo contrario no te dejará conocer a Sakura y tampoco vas a poder a conocer al _Kero_ que tanto te gusta de esas historias.

— ¡Yo quiero jugar con todos ellos! — Atinó de súbito enojada—. Tengo que aprender de todos para poder dar lo mejor de mí.

—No te preocupes, me voy a asegurar de que puedas estar con ellos tanto y como sea posible. ¿Tenemos un trato?

— ¡Claro que sí, _hermana mayor_!

—Me parece que con ella ya he llegado a un acuerdo —comenté al anciano—, y dudo que desee que me la lleve sin que usted pueda supervisarla. Es la última heredera que tiene…

Si Zhiqiang aceptó con pleno conocimiento de mi manipulación o no escapa a mi entendimiento. En menos de un día había organizado un viaje a Japón acompañado de su nieta, prometiéndole a Ieran y a otros interesados de la familia que procurará traer a su hijo y su prima de vuelta, siendo que todos aún estaban a la expectativa de lo que sucedería con Xiao Lang como nuevo guardián. Ieran no podía dejar su puesto en China por la infinidad de obligaciones que de su esposo había heredado, así que con desconfianza aceptó, enviando secretamente mensajes a través de Wei una vez que pudo tener al anciano lejos de sí.

Fue así como no regresé sola a Japón después y mientras mi mascota había encontrado una nueva amiga con la cual jugar, me preocupé por recuperar la energía que mi viaje temporal había robado, eso consistió en un par de desafortunados con las sombras que envié para recuperar vitalidad, cegadas aquellas sombras por mis pensamientos inconscientes y yendo a los lugares a los que Kinomoto constantemente iba.

En primer lugar me ocupé de dar una apropiada bienvenida a Xiao Lang y a una más joven yo recién llegados a Tomoeda, ¿qué había en todo esto si no podía obtener con ello algo de placer? ¿No había sacrificado ya demasiadas cosas para poder llegar a este punto? Sería, además, una forma cordial de hacerles saber que su travesía sería diferente a lo que habían pensado, desviando por un tiempo las sospechas hacia mí y encaminándolas a una familia Li aparentemente furiosa y sedienta de explicaciones, misma que jamás se interesó en hacerlos regresar porque Ieran había pedido que le permitieran a su hijo tomar la decisión correcta.

También tuve un par de divertidos encuentros con Kinomoto quien ya se hallaba bastante consternada. Había encargado a _Hungry_ que le asediara en sueños cada noche, permitiéndole alimentarse de las inseguridades que ella le dejara conocer, haciendo que ella se encontrara más confusa y temerosa para una batalla que pronto yo organizaría con gran lujo. Durante el día me ocuparía de enviarle más sombras, pequeñas pistas y voces para que intentara buscarme o se alejara del todo, cualquier alternativa a mí me era favorable. Cuando hubo perdido interés en mí y se enfocó en otras cosas me esforcé por hacerle saber que no le había olvidado, tomando prisioneras a muchas personas en Tomoeda, poniendo a la vez en práctica mi primitivo experimento de absorber energía de las plantas…con éxito.

Xian había logrado su parte con éxito impidiendo cualquier comunicación posible entre Xiao Lang y su madre. Aquello tenía el propósito específico de hacerlo sentir desprotegido y sólo para ganarme acceso a su parte inconsciente y primitiva, la que me encargaría de arrancarle con manos propias en cuanto lograra tenerla en frente.

¿Y cómo haría esto? Mientras el anciano despejaba las sospechas sobre Japón y se esforzaba por hacerle creer a Kinomoto y una joven Meiling que ambas estaban erradas y que debían dejar a Xiao Lang por su cuenta, me di el tiempo de pensar en un método que sería poco convencional pero que sería más efectivo que una muerte _humana_ que dejaría un cuerpo vacío, aún peligroso pues por sí mismo entraría en una crisis indetenible y terminaría devorando cuanto poder estuviera a su alcance.

Si recuperaba aquello que le había hecho guardián, lo que había trastornado su existencia, era factible que desatara el monstruo que habitaba en su interior. Si esto funcionaba tendría en mis manos la carta más poderosa creada por Clow, la que usada correctamente y a diferencia de sus símiles sí tenía la capacidad de _destruir_, absorbiendo magia y vida en su vacío, la nada que se comería la fuerza vital de Xiao Lang y así evitaría la catástrofe que hizo de mi universo la mierda más grande en la que pude vivir.

Todo tenía lugar al esconderme en esa nueva reserva natural que, además de ser un ambiente perfecto para descansar, me protegería de intrusos e investigadores inesperados, dándome entretención con sus flores y ríos artificiales, un lugar nuevo y para nada familiar entre los intrusos que debía esperar. Entré después de engañar al encargado con flirteos subidos de tono que jamás se consumarían en un bar o en una cama.

Estuvieron a punto de encontrarme gracias a Daidouji quien logró conectar los puntos y enviarlos en la dirección adecuada antes de tiempo, envié entonces a _Hungry_ para que les distrajera mientras escapaba y encontraba un nuevo lugar en el cual esconderme. Cuando mi lobo regresó herido su dolor logró hacerme enojar significativamente, le prometí que en medio de aquella batalla le daría la oportunidad de divertirse un poco y obtener venganza por el daño que le habían causado, además de sentirme culpable por haberle usado como carnada por no encontrarme aún en condiciones de enfrentarme. Aceptando mi promesa me dio uno de esos abrazos silenciosos que me otorgaba en las noches de llanto y que nos unía cada vez más como almas inseparables.

Cuando un astuto Xiao Lang se dio cuenta de los sueños de Kinomoto y le brindó una protección para evitar que le robaran energía al dormir supe que el momento se acercaba. Ya que Zhiqiang había fallado al enviar a Meiling a casa y todo se había vuelto a normalizar extendí una invitación para que vinieran a buscarme, sintiéndome recuperada y habiendo dispuesto las piezas de modo que se ajustara a mi plan: la resistencia agotada, de mi lado las preparaciones y entrenamiento requeridos, como la Reina del ajedrez que no desperdicia su actuar hasta el momento indicado, sacrificando peones y caballeros para prolongar su permanencia en el juego.

Contando, por supuesto, con que uno de esos peones había sido yo, la que ya no existía.

Kinomoto había encontrado un dedicado escuadrón que le flanquearía los lados para evitar el mayor daño posible y eso no debía permitirlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Dejé a los que no me interesaban fuera del asunto, encerrando a los guardianes y su ama bajo un escudo invisible que no les permitiría salir hasta que yo lo decidiera, Kerberos y Yue para entretener a Xian mientras su abuelo supervisaba que no se metieran en lo que sólo a mí concernía, atrayendo finalmente a Kinomoto y Xiao Lang a mi encuentro, ese del que no escaparían fácilmente y con dificultad en buenas condiciones. Especialmente él, quien se negó todo el tiempo a relacionarme con su amiga allá afuera y no logró salir del shock.

— ¡_Ni hao!_ — Les recibí, burlándome de mi osadía y de lo perturbada que había terminado siendo como para darles un saludo tan mordaz.

Estaba tan cerca de mi objetivo que no podía contener la emoción, a pesar de la negativa de Kinomoto, del enojo que su terquedad me producía, finalmente todo tendría su recompensa y habría desafiado a todos aquellos que, desde siempre, nunca se atrevieron a apostar por mí.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aquí viene la oscuridad que devora mi razón.<em>

_Ahora que la luz a la locura me llevó._

_El fuego está ardiendo y yo sigo encerrada en mi interior._

_Sólo quiero morir aquí, no permitas que me marche con vida."_

Burn, The Pretty Reckless.

-.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de autora<strong>_: ¡Hola a todos! Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que actualizo esta historia pero no crean que se trató de descuido sino todo lo contrario: es el capítulo que más me ha costado y que requirió de más trabajo hasta ahora. Sólo mi querida beta _MinuetPavlov_ conoce los pormenores de el ajetreo que requirió esto, pero a ella le estoy más que agradecida por sus aportes y su arduo trabajo. ¡Gracias, Minnieh!

_Noticias varias:_ He cambiado el nombre de todos los capítulos en la historia hasta el momento. Ahora son uniformes y tienen contexto, nada más ha sido alterado así que no se preocupen por haberse perdido algún detalle, espero que a nadie le haya asustado el cambio en los capítulos.

_Sobre el capítulo:_ Originalmente iba a publicarse en dos partes porque me parece complejo a pesar de no ser el más extenso (siempre me preocupo por ustedes) pero es mejor en una sola entrega para efectos de la historia. Ojalá responda muchos interrogantes y satisfaga la larga espera. El fragmento del inicio es de "_Stardust_", un libro de fantasía/magia que terminé recientemente y compré sólo para poder encontrar inspiración para esta historia, así que probablemente aparezcan más quotes por ahí en el futuro.

También he publicado la respectiva entrada de blog para el capítulo en _sam-ely-ember. blogspot. com _donde encontrarán información sobre el _Santuario Meiji_ y la _Emperatriz Haruko_ que fueron mencionados en este capítulo, por si quieren conocer de dónde vienen ambos elementos. También está la respuesta al review de _Chocolatina, O-chan_ y otro usuario anónimo que comentaron en el capítulo anterior pero que no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction.

Hay un dibujo que acompaña el capítulo y pueden encontrarlo en mi cuenta de _DeviantART_ o en el tumblr de la historia _hoshinogadian. tumblr. com._

Bien, sin deseo de hacer estas notas más largas, les dejo un enorme abrazo, gracias por su constancia y su enorme paciencia, siempre pueden dejarme saber sus opiniones en un _review_ que estaré ansiosa de leer.


	17. Intermedio I: Li Ieran

**Hoshi no Gadian  
><strong>**Intermedio I: **Li Ieran

* * *

><p>Existen cinco clases de eventos en la vida: Lo inevitable, sabes o no lo que vendrá pero ocurre; lo predecible, lo esperas o provocas pero igual ocurre; lo cambiable, muta en el camino, se transforma, pero ocurre; lo ajeno, no te pasa a ti o no sucede en el momento oportuno, pero ocurre; lo inesperado, llega sin aviso, por sorpresa, pero ocurre.<p>

Inesperado como la muerte temprana, como el dolor, el miedo, la soledad. Inesperado como la vida que llega, como ojos pequeños que se abren y te contemplan expectantes, descubriéndolo todo. Contra cualquier pronóstico, una vida que tiene millones de posibilidades, que llegó imprevista pero te predispone a entregar cualquier cosa por mantenerle con bien.

Xiao Lang fue uno de esos eventos, de principio a fin inesperado pero gratificante y que llena de energía todo alrededor. Con cuatro hijas mayores el pronóstico de tener otro hijo era todo menos favorable, por eso su llegada marcó un punto de la vida en el que la sobreprotección no es libre decisión, es instinto, posesivo y natural, arrancando de la persona lo mejor y lo peor a la vez.

Un par de días después de su nacimiento, cuando aún la vulnerabilidad de ambos era significativa, una noticia que esperaba desde meses atrás hizo aparición abrupta: con casi absoluta seguridad acabaría encargándome de cinco hijos por mi cuenta. Lo presentía con tal magnitud que no me causó una impresión devastadora, simplemente la tristeza gigantesca e inevitable, propia del caso y la melancolía de saber que mi recién nacido crecería sin conocer a su padre.

A mis hijas les tomó unos meses hacerse a la idea, siempre expectantes porque ese periodo de desaparición infortunada terminara, pero jamás ocurrió y no permití luto excesivo a sabiendas de la nueva vida que entre nosotros se alzaba con imponencia. La energía de Xiao Lang era difícil de ignorar, a pesar de ser tan pequeño era evidente que tendría mucho por otorgar así como mucho por aprender. Bastó esperar a que pudiera sostenerse en ambos pies para guiarlo por el camino correcto.

Quizá se debió a la ausencia de su padre pero él tenía diferencias abismales con sus hermanas, ellas contagiadas de la curiosidad explosiva y jocosidad de aquel que ya no verían más, mi hijo era reservado y demasiado serio para un niño, había cosas heredadas e innegables como la terquedad e impulsividad pero mientras sus hermanas apenas dedicaban un par de horas a la semana para entrenar su magia, él pasaba cada segundo libre estudiando y practicando. Cuando alguien se preocupó por preguntar sus motivos él respondió secamente que quería hacerlo. Su compromiso me hizo ver que, tal y como vi cuando hubo llegado, tendría mucho que dar. Tiempo después me fue claro también que estaría destinado a grandes cosas, aún sin conocer de qué se trataba aquello.

Hasta ese verano no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo habitual. Wei se encargaba de Xiao Lang y su prima en el entrenamiento que fervientemente ambos llevaban casi todos los días, y yo agradecía internamente por la lealtad de un hombre que había acogido a mi familia como propia y nosotros en sentido inverso en retribución. Sin embargo, aquello que aguardaba a mi espalda era lo opuesto a la calma provechosa que podía divisar desde mi ventana, la visita de improviso aguardaba expectante por mi saludo pues el suyo se había quedado en el aire esperando por algo más. Decidiendo que no habría tal contestación, abandoné el panorama exterior y enfoqué mi atención en el hombre que ya bebía algo de aquello que nos habían servido.

—Lo contempla con mucho recelo —apuntó—, casi tanto como cuando quise conocerlo al nacer y apenas me permitió verle a la distancia. —Por la forma en la que terminó el comentario supuse que estaba sonriendo, encontrando divertido el encuentro con mi hijo hacía varios años. Aún le daba la espalda.

—Nada que una madre como cualquier otra no hiciera, —defendí.

Hubo una pequeña risa de su parte. —Tiene grandes expectativas en él, ha visto su potencial y su actitud hacia su hijo ha atraído miradas. Él no va a pasar desapercibido.

Finalmente fui a su encuentro y luego de beber algo de té, hablé. —Es impropio llegar sin avisar con anterioridad.

Zhiqiang sonrió antes de decir algo en respuesta. —Situaciones de suma importancia requieren acciones poco ortodoxas —con un movimiento de mano le pedí que continuara—. He hablando con la mayor parte de la casa Li, incluso con aquellos que se encuentran fuera y todos hemos convenido que debe formarse un consenso, ya sabe, para mantener _ciertas cosas_ como información ahora con los nuevos retoños entre nosotros. Me interesa hacerle partícipe de dicha asociación.

—He de suponer que ese puesto lo asumiría ahora que soy la cabeza visible de este lugar.

Sonrió una vez más.

Recordé ese día en el que quiso conocer a Xiao Lang por primera vez, la frívola intención de sus palabras al mostrarse interesado en las particularidades de mi hijo, intentando predecir qué tan bueno o peligroso sería tener a alguien como él en casa. Igual que entonces, cuando me sentí en deber de ocultar a mi hijo de su vista haciendo que riera con falsedad por una innecesaria desconfianza, la misma que en ese momento me obligó a permanecer de brazos cruzados cuando su arrogancia me provocaba el mismo rechazo.

¿Qué necesidad había de unificar a quienes llevaban el apellido Li cuando desde hacía años no había la necesidad de tratarle como una familia de tradición ancestral? Era cliché, retrógrada e innecesario.

—Veo que vacila.

—De ninguna manera —le dije—. Si los demás lo creen conveniente no seré yo quien se oponga a la decisión unánime.

—Qué bueno es escuchar eso. Siendo así debo partir ahora, hay un par de lugares más que debo visitar. Le dejaré conocer los detalles en el futuro. —Asentí y se retiró después de terminar su trago.

No hubo mayor cambio en el tiempo a venir. Xiao Lang emprendió un viaje a Japón para recuperar las cartas que se creyeron perdidas por décadas y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que fuera él y no alguien más quien se encargara del hecho, pues ninguna otra persona había dado con dato o pista alguna al respecto, _por alguna razón_ el camino se abrió a su favor.

No fue hasta mucho después de aquella visita obra de las cartas que las cosas cobraron un sentido distinto. Si bien no fue evidente para el interés común lo que la aparición de la portadora de las cartas suponía, para mí estuvo claro que ella sería quien conservaría las cartas, haciendo que la batalla de mi hijo por obtenerlas fuera causa perdida. No fue una verdad más que para mí y para una de mis hijas, capaz de ver la voluntad del destino para ese evento específico, prediciendo a su vez y contra todo pronóstico que su hermano regresaría a Japón y su decisión podría ser definitiva. Habiendo perdido su propósito la pregunta era evidente: ¿por qué volvería?

A decir verdad no le di demasiada importancia en meses venideros y cuando ocurrió el Juicio Final, comprobándose cuanta sospecha pude tener, pensé que se había terminado la historia a escribir. Sin embargo, él pidió quedarse por un tiempo más en Japón y fue cuando la predicción de su hermana pareció cobrar forma.

Decidí que debía buscar, intentar verificar al menos si había alguna pista adicional, pues lo que mi hija había dicho no bastaba para satisfacer la curiosidad. Aún en medio de la paranoia que no supe atribuir a otra cosa que no fuera el presentimiento maternal promedio, fue Fanren quien puso punto final a las teorías.

—Madre, ¿no es obvio? ¡Xiao Lang está enamorado de alguien!

Fue un desenlace repentino que contenía toda la lógica para poder permitir su estancia mientras yo reunía la información y coraje necesarios para hacer saber que ninguno de nosotros tendría autoridad sobre las cartas de Clow nunca más. Aunque personalmente nunca le consideré como una gran pérdida, incluso cuando supe que tenían que asumir una forma distinta para servir a la misma niña que había visitado mi hogar un año atrás.

Y supuse que ahí terminaría todo, que no habría nada más que informar u ocultar de ser el caso, pero estaba equivocada.

Meditaba, como me habían enseñado desde pequeña, como hacía cada día para mantener todo bajo control, la magia, los malos recuerdos, los sentimientos, meditaba como cuando le enseñé a Xiao Lang, a sus hermanas, a mi esposo. Pocas veces conté con una interrupción o desbalance, pero justo en medio de lo que estaba siendo una tranquila sesión aparecieron las imágenes en mi cabeza, como palabras escritas, como algo que jamás dejaría de existir.

De la portadora de las cartas, de un poder igual al suyo, Xiao Lang era el protector. Un guardián.

Había sufrimiento, confusión, muchas cosas difíciles de explicar pero perceptibles en demasía considerando que fue apenas un parpadeo fútil. Intenté ignorarle pues jamás tuve la habilidad de conocer el futuro y no sería esa la ocasión para que una habilidad novedosa tuviera inicio, pero el desasosiego, las dudas y el escalofrío en mi espalda eran demasiado reales como para pasarles por alto.

No tenía a quien acudir, con quién verificar si eso que creí haber visto era cierto y de compartir mis hallazgos con cualquiera al azar causaría un daño irreparable, no quería provocar una angustia innecesaria, especialmente a quien parecía ser el centro de todo aquello. Fue así como terminé examinando la biblioteca en casa de arriba abajo, buscando libros, documentos, cualquier cosa que pudiera guiarme en el camino, pues si algo nos caracterizaba a nosotros, seres con magia, es la necesidad de escribir todo cuanto pudiéramos ver, si alguien más pudo anticipar aquello la respuesta debía estar en algún lugar.

Pasaron algunos días hasta que pude dar con algo alentador. De su existencia había escuchado más bien poco, entre murmullos y malos comentarios, se suponía ser un tabú así que su nombre fue una novedad pasajera en puño y letra de Clow Reed, albergado en los libros que habían dejado al cuidado de la casa.

Yūko Ichihara.

—Llevamos cerca de un año hablando y aún no has dado una respuesta a mi interrogante.

—Eres tú quien debe formular la pregunta correcta —respondió—, de otro modo no puedo otorgarte lo que buscas.

—¿Inquieres que debería pedirte algo?

—Sólo si crees que es necesario. —Concluyó y continuó bebiendo.

Sentí la necesidad de contactarle una vez más luego de la visión mutara en algo más fuerte y difícil de controlar. Con atención la bruja escuchó todo lo que tuve por explicar pero no se atrevió a proveer solución alguna, sin embargo se mostró firme y convencida de mis palabras aunque pudieran ser erráticas y poco creíbles. Tal y como había leído y escuchado sobre ella, daría espacio a lo más aberro del universo y quizá tendría una caja de sorpresas que podría ser la solución de una trampa oculta.

—Tu hijo ciertamente tiene una historia interesante. Aunque no debería sorprenderme, en cada universo no hay alma que diste de una original si todos están destinados a grandes cosas.

Por la forma en la que me sonrió entonces, maliciosa, supe que mi expresión de desconcierto y preocupación fue demasiado explícita. Fue sensato continuar el camino que mi falta de control parecía abrir con impaciencia.

—Asumo que esa es otra de las cosas que no puedes revelar.

—Correcto. —Para entonces había dejado su posición regia en mi espejo mostrándose más liviana y desentendida—. No puedo interferir con ello así como con muchas _otras cosas._

—Entiendo.

—Lo que encuentro más interesante es que tu sueño con Xiao Lang se hace más vívido con el pasar de los días. Se te ve agotada.

—No busco una situación para alejar eso de mí, eventualmente se irá.

—Pero no su destino. ¿Realmente crees que sería capaz de acabar con esa preciada vida?

¿Era mi hijo capaz de convertirse en el ser sin alma y hambriento que había visto en más de una ocasión? Sin importar cómo fueran las circunstancias, el miedo y la tristeza impedían que pensaran con claridad.

—¿Hay alguna forma de…impedirlo?

—Interferir con un evento que aún no sucede es imposible — dijo, algo déspota para mi gusto —. Y de hacerlo, las consecuencias serían…uhm…desafortunadas.

Tomé aquello como un consejo implícito pero no fue suficiente para acallar los pensamientos furiosos. Qué había cerca o lejos de mí para ayudar, para cambiar el curso de las cosas a uno mejor y sin consecuencias desfavorables, un futuro en el que no existiera un Xiao Lang cegado por un hambre de magia y el deseo de llevarse consigo la vida de alguien más, mismo en el que ya no habría oportunidad de verle de nuevo, pues se habría entregado a la muerte en el último momento. No deseaba verle así, no deseaba ese destino para él o cualquiera que pudiese terminar en la misma situación. Yo…

—Deseo no perder a mi hijo.

Así como había perdido tanto más.

Sentí la mirada de la mujer sobre mí indagando, curiosa tal y como había estado en todas las ocasiones previas de conversación.

—Lo curioso es que tu precio puede que ya esté pago por aquello que prometiste por conocer la historia de tus visiones —confesó—. Si entonces renunciaste a poder verle así no supieras las razones cómo, hoy deberías renunciar a cualquier esperanza que tengas de ver a tu esposo. Por mínima que sea, no podrías encontrarle. Jamás.

En la encrucijada de ese dolor desatado no supe en qué momento me rendí y terminé asintiendo, sellando de manera irrefutable el tratado, apenas dándome cuenta de que debía continuar con la mentira de una muerte que, sabía, no había tenido lugar. Quizá era la mejor alternativa para todos. Por lo menos tendría que aprender a convencerme de ello.

—El mensaje va a ser entregado por alguien que _no debería estar allí_ —dijo con calma—, ya que has pagado por no encontrar a una persona, a alguien más se le permitirá encontrar lo que busca, así no sepa por qué lo ha logrado. Te explico todo esto porque está dentro de mis límites de interferencia y para que puedas entender lo que en adelante pueda contarte.

—Ya has visto todo esto, ¿no es verdad?

—El tiempo, así como el espacio y la lógica aún no encuentran su cauce. Mientras ese sueño no termine y no se restaure lo que ha sido dañado, ocurrirán cosas en todos los mundos que finalmente acabaré por conocer. Lo he visto porque ya ocurrió en algún momento. —Debió ver mi expresión de desconcierto porque sonrió haciéndome entender que debía esperar para entenderlo por completo—. Me gustaría que llegue el día en el que puedas contar a alguien todo lo que con esto sucede. Todos ustedes son personas curiosas, _humanos_ muy particulares.

—Tendré mucha suerte si ese día ocurre, ¿no, Yūko? — Ironicé.

—No hay tal cosa como la suerte, así como no hay coincidencias. Si sucede es porque era inevitable. Pero te prometo que intentaré mantenerme al tanto de Xiao Lang, debo estar segura de que se cumpla lo que pediste.

—Me enviarás un mensaje, supongo.

—Te contaré todo lo que sea necesario que sepas.

—¿Sabes entonces por qué razón tuve esas visiones cuando la clarividencia nunca ha sido mi fuerte?

—Yo creo, Ieran, que a veces _una madre solamente_ _sabe_. Y para eso no hace falta tener algo especial. —Resolvió.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora: <strong>¡Hola lectores bonitos! ¿Cuánto tiempo? No debería estar asomando mi cabeza por aquí sin antes ofrecer una disculpa por la ridícula espera que resultó esta actualización. Ocurrieron muchas cosas, entre ellas un bloqueo difícil de batallar, pero el resultado ha sido este intermedio que a mí me enternece y destruye por igual.

xxxHolic ha resultado clave en este capítulo y me da muchísima alegría poder escribir a dos personajes tan complejos como lo son Ieran y Yūko, así que en general me siento satisfecha con poder compartir esto finalmente.

¿Dudas, inquietudes, tomatazos y reclamos emocionales? Todo es bien recibido en la cajita de review aquí abajito, ¡recuerden que los reviews son la única forma de saber sus opiniones! Así que estaré feliz de poder leer qué les ha dejado esta entrega, ¡espero que la próxima no tarde tanto! Ya me encuentro trabajando en los capítulos siguientes...

Como siempre, gracias enormes a mi querida beta _Min Pavlov_ quien ya lloriqueó con esto :doki doki:

Recuerden visitar mi blog personal _sam-ely-ember .blogspot .com_ para la respuesta a reviews anónimos e información adicional.

¡Un abrazo gigante como las estrellas!


	18. Extra I: The Pawn

**Hoshi no Gadian  
><strong>**Extra I: **_"The Pawn"_

* * *

><p>La dificultad con las familias grandes es que con el tiempo el contacto se hace escaso y difícil de reanudar, especialmente cuando intervienen dos o tres grados de parentesco y alguien que se presenta como un "algo" en segundo grado no tiene más relevancia que un peatón en una calle cualquiera. La razón para que aquello no ocurriera con tanta gravedad entre aquellos de apellido Li era, por supuesto, la magia. Una que venía ligada al apellido y que continuaba heredándose conforme nuevas generaciones arribaban; en una realidad donde la magia no se ve más que como un truco barato de cartas y cualquier manifestación de la misma se considera peligrosa, quienes poseen un don semejante son enseñados a mantenerle en secreto no sólo para proteger su herencia sino para mantener sus vidas resguardadas de más que un rechazo social: hubo quienes quemaron a sus símiles en la hoguera acusándolos de brujería.<p>

Li Xian no era la excepción al caso, sin embargo jamás dio señales de poseer un gran poder o de conseguir algo más allá de lo que los más débiles alguna vez llegaron a tener, quienes podían apreciar su magia le encontraron risible a pesar de ser apenas un bebé. No podía esperar más que una vida ordinaria. Sumado esto a la gran decepción de no tener un primogénito varón que asegurara su permanencia en la familia, por anticuado que este deseo fuese, sus padres se hallaron derrotados con una heredera poco fiable, de poca usabilidad si se prefiere, aniquilando de forma ridícula la esperanza de intentar tener otro hijo sólo para obtener un resultado similar.

La pequeña crecía indiferente a todo aquello, por supuesto, maravillada por el mundo a su alrededor.

Crecer en Hong Kong en una familia adinerada aseguró muchas cosas: jamás faltó alguna comida, ropa o educación. Mientras ambos padres estaban fuera de casa la mayor parte del tiempo excusándose en varias actividades que poco justificaban su ausencia casi inmediata cuando el periodo de lactancia terminó, la pequeña estuvo al cuidado de su abuelo paterno y de las nanas que no llegaron a durar más de un año cada una; eran raras las ocasiones en las que Xian veía a sus padres por más que un par de horas y con la inocencia de cualquier niño que por instinto busca a quienes le otorgaron vida se lanzaba a sus brazos con absoluta felicidad, disfrutaba cada minuto con enormes sonrisas y balbuceos ilegibles en cuanto pudo hacer algo más que llorar por hambre o sueño.

Sentía fascinación por la naturaleza en general, aprendió a caminar en los amplios jardines de su casa cazando mariposas o aves hermosas, a pesar de jamás atraparlas y de tropezar varias veces nunca se daba por vencida. La primera vez que atrapó exitosamente una mariposa corrió hasta dar con su padre para mostrarle su gran hazaña, encontró un "ahora no, hago algo importante" como respuesta y se consoló pensando que en otra ocasión recibiría la felicitación que su esfuerzo merecía.

Cada vez fue rechazada, algunas con más violencia que otras, pero ni los portazos más fuertes lograron arrebatarle la esperanza de ver en los ojos de sus padres el orgullo que, por alguna razón que aún no llegaba a comprender, comenzó a hacerse esquivo e igualmente importante. Deseaba, con cada latido de su corazón escuchar al menos un "bien hecho" en boca de papá o mamá.

De sus nanas y abuelo aprendió a hablar, a contar, a diferenciar los colores y tantas otras sutiles cosas que le dieron ventaja sobre sus compañeros de clase cuando entró a un prestigioso jardín de niños a los 4 años. La bonita falda gris de su uniforme danzaba cada tarde cuando saltaba feliz por la casa, buscando a sus padres para enseñarles un examen con buena calificación o la estrella dorada que ganó por su reporte oral. Por supuesto todo aquello quedó archivado en algún lugar para nunca más ver la luz del día.

Se peinaba con dos coletas desde que tenía memoria, su cabello ondulado siempre era motivo de conversación con sus nanas, quienes alababan lo bonito que lucía y cuán bonita era ella. Xian decía que su cabello era bonito porque mamá lo tenía de igual forma y le gustaría que ella le peinara algún día.

La nana más reciente, una adorable jovencita de una provincia cercana que se mudó a Hong Kong para cursar la secundaria, solía traerle regalos para recibirle después de estudiar, hacían las tareas juntas y se tomaban pausas para disfrutar los dulces y panecillos que comían entre risas. Un día, rompiendo la dulce rutina, la chica no se apareció con golosinas sino con un librillo lleno de dibujos y garabatos de efectos de sonido, le llamó _manga_ y Xian quedó absolutamente prendada de los mundos imposibles que entonces se abrieron para sí, ahora que había aprendido a leer como una experta los disfrutaba más que cualquier página de colorear. Le pidió a su niñera, con la dulzura más irresistible, que siguiera trayendo más librillos para ella y así fue hasta que su tiempo obligatorio de nana terminó y alguien nuevo le relevó en su cargo.

Ella no esperaba que el siguiente cambio fuera definitivo, por no decir determinante: esta vez no fue una niñera quien llegó, fue una tutora, de gran edad y muy estricta, tenía el rostro ajado y siempre parecía estar de mal humor, hablaba con voz carrasposa y a Xian le fue muy difícil aceptar que en adelante sería ella quien supervisaría todo cuanto tuviera que hacer, incluyendo comidas, estudios, tareas y las recién incorporadas clases de artes marciales y magia.

A pesar de ser pequeña entendía bien que su familia era _diferente_, su abuelo había sido enfático en cómo debía ocultar de las personas que ella y su familia tenían _ciertas habilidades_, especialmente si esperaba que alguien la aceptara tal y como ella quería. Pero no fue hasta ese momento que comprendió cuán involucrada estaba, sólo por ser quien era y venir de cierta familia tenía algunos parámetros que seguir, cosas que practicar y discursos que aprender, todo supervisado por la anciana que no se esforzó en entender su admiración por la naturaleza, esconderse tras las puertas para asustar amigablemente a quien pasara y mucho menos las golosinas y sus libritos de manga, restringidos desde entonces a una lectura semanal si se cumplían las metas propuestas.

Lo cual resultó increíblemente difícil porque a pesar de poner en ello todo su empeño, de leer y memorizar, de practicar una misma rutina mil veces, Xian no sólo resultó ser algo parsimoniosa para aprender artes marciales sino que su magia no era tan maravillosa como los relatos de su abuelo le habían hecho creer, podría realizar tareas sencillas, por supuesto, pero jamás logró hacer las tareas más complicadas para su edad y nivel de aprendizaje y su tutora le regañaba constantemente por su falta de interés, a pesar de que claramente se trataba de otra cosa.

No lloró por ello hasta que su padre pidió a la anciana que relatara su progreso y la falta de este resultó en un regaño colosal que Xian jamás pensó escuchar por algo que no era su culpa.

Un par de semanas después se vio literalmente arrastrada a una reunión de adultos, esas a las que siempre le prohibían asistir. Por alguna razón su tutora creyó que mostrarla frente a otros miembros de la familia Li podría tener una influencia positiva en su entrenamiento. Xian no entendía mucho de lo que ocurría, se dejaba guiar por el roce brusco de su madre que le movía de una habitación a otra sin mencionar palabra, observó todos los detalles de la ostentosa casa por la que paseaban, se preguntó cómo se sentirían las burbujas que brotaban del champagne que los grandes bebía, se entretuvo contando los puntos blancos de su vestido azul que combinaban con las cintas que amarraban sus coletas…hasta que vio a un jovencito de mal humor ser rodeado por un círculo de personas que no conocía y la curiosidad la obligó a acercarse tanto como su pequeña estatura le permitiera ver.

El chico sólo abrió los ojos para mirar a una señora alta de cabello oscuro, una vez que ésta asintió él tomó un respiro e hizo brotar una línea de fuego de un pergamino que sacó de su bolsillo. El clamor general fue callado por la ráfaga de viento que el mismo joven invocó e hizo vibrar las llamas en el aire con más intensidad, el mismo viento atrapó el fuego en un círculo perfecto que se fue haciendo más pequeño hasta desaparecer con todo y llamas.

El espectáculo no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Xian, quien sólo pudo quedarse boquiabierta mientras los adultos aplaudían e intercambiaban comentarios. Pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría hacer la mitad de lo que había visto, en cómo en comparación era ridículo que no pudiera hacer que una flor de papel se abriera con sólo tenerla entre las manos, pensó que debería esforzarse el doble para lograr hacer algo tan grandioso como ese pariente que todavía no conocía.

Y pudo haber pensado en tantas otras cosas de no ser porque algún adulto sugirió algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, el círculo de espectadores se amplió un poco y escuchó al muchacho gritar el nombre de alguien más. Una bonita joven de ojos rojizos acudió al llamado y después de intercambiar una sonrisa iniciaron ambos la armoniosa danza de un combate improvisado. Verlos en esa muestra inofensiva de habilidad y gracia hizo que Xian se sintiera un poco ansiosa, deseando que fuera ya de mañana para iniciar su práctica y estar así un paso más cerca de lograr lo que veía, mucho más a la mano que cualquier truco de magia y eso fue claro para ella. Se esforzaría por ser, al menos, hábil como esos chicos en un combate.

La misma mano brusca que le había arrastrado por la casa le encontró en medio de su fascinación y la condujo fuera una vez más sin decir nada, sus ojos miel no se despegaron de la danza que atraía a todos hasta abandonar por completo el cuarto y subir a un auto que comenzó a moverse antes de poderlo notar. Se esforzó por prestar atención a lo que intentaban decirle entonces pero no pudo dejar de repetir en su cabeza todo cuanto había visto.

¿Podían ser ellos los chicos de los que había escuchado? El joven heredero que había viajado a Japón para buscar las cartas de ese hechicero antiguo de las que todos, incluso ella, conocían. El de la casa principal de los Li que tenía mucho poder y del cual su abuelo renegaba tanto…él y la prima que lo había buscado, encontrando a la niña de la que casi nadie hablaba pero por la cual Xian sentía una enorme curiosidad, casi idéntica a la de algunas historias que había leído y que tenía magia de las estrellas: Shaoran, Meiling y Sakura, en ese orden.

¡Tenían que ser ellos! Había estado tan cerca y no pudo preguntar nada, quería saber tanto sobre lo que habían visto y vivido, sobre la nueva dueña de las cartas y si todo lo que se rumoreaba sobre ella era cierto… Les tenía algo de envidia a todos, la verdad, porque parecía que la felicidad y libertad eran cuestión de todos los días, el reconocimiento que tenían más allá de sus propias casas, todo cuanto Xian deseaba tener y parecía tan imposible…

Deseaba estar con ellos, ser como ellos en realidad. Y se aferró a esa idea tanto cómo pudo para poder pasar cada día sin sentirse triste por no lograr hacer que quienes más amaba voltearan a verle por un par de míseros segundos, se aferró a las imágenes que desde esa noche la persiguieron para no flaquear cuando el entrenamiento se tornaba demasiado duro o un simple truco no salía. Y fue lo único que la mantuvo en pie por cuánto tiempo todo se tornó rutinario y carente de una meta fija.

Lo siguiente que irrumpió en su vida dramáticamente fue la aparición de una mujer imponente que se reunió con su abuelo uno de los muchos días en que cuidaba de ella. Xian pasó de largo de cuanta conversación los adultos pudieran tener, enfocada en disfrutar su único día libre en meses, aprovechando las satisfactorias nimiedades de ser una niña. Eso, por supuesto, hasta que la extraña sin nombre le propuso algo que fue más fuerte que su deseo de divertirse: no sólo podría conocer a Sakura Kinomoto y al famoso Kero como desde hace tiempo anhelaba, también podría ser parte de un plan que no funcionaría a menos que ella aceptara.

Entonces la desconocida dejó de ser algo que ignorar para convertirse en alguien a quién complacer (y admirar, descubriría más tarde), una figura de _hermana mayor_ que se asemejaba a todas sus queridas nanas, lo más cercano a una madre sustituta que mostraba auténtico interés en ella. Lo único que debía hacer era poner una barrera en los teléfonos de la casa de alguien y a cambio no sólo conocería a su ídolo sino que tendría la oportunidad de jugar y preguntarle todo cuanto quisiera.

Aceptó una vez estuvo segura de que obtendría lo que le interesaba, a pesar de su corta edad era lo suficientemente lista como para entender la importancia de un trato en el que recibía algo a cambio de su esfuerzo, aprendiéndolo de la forma difícil durante toda su corta vida. De su nueva _hermana_ recibió dos cosas que le ayudarían en su nueva misión: la primera, un corto entrenamiento que casi mágicamente mejoró su técnica y coordinación al luchar, su instructora resulto ser muy hábil y grácil en ese aspecto; la segunda, un pequeño toque en la frente por no más de cinco segundos que le hizo sentir cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

La explicación que recibió, sin tener demasiada profundidad, fue que se trataba de algo de magia adicional para que pudiese hacer lo que debía, incluidos los rituales y palabras por recitar para hacer los hechizos, y que ella podría utilizar a su antojo siempre y cuando lo hiciera para lo que su hermana mayor requería.

Como bono recibió algo maravilloso que no esperaba encontrar en la vida: una triste pero espléndida historia en la que dos estrellas se enamoraron y cruzaron el espacio para estar juntas. Su amor era tan grande que no pudieron separarse y aunque brillaron juntas por mucho tiempo no tuvieron un final feliz ya que cuando dos estrellas se acercan y chocan tienen un poder tan grande que forman un agujero negro. En el cuento, una de las estrellas causaba el terrible accidente porque era posesiva y no deseaba dejar ir a su amada, condenándolas a ambas a morir de la mano.

Con parsimonia su hermana explicó que una de esas estrellas era Sakura, la estrella que más brillaba de hecho, y la otra estrella llevaba por nombre Xiao Lang, quien causara la misma desgracia que la narrada en el cuento. La narración no sólo la sumergió en el mismo sopor que causaban sus mangas predilectos sino que la impulsó a aprender lo que estuviera al alcance para entender los términos que se le hicieron más difíciles, despertando además una auténtica y pueril curiosidad que no acababa de comprender sobre si las personas que conocía con esos nombres sufrirían de verdad el mismo destino que las estrellas de la historia. ¡Tenía que estar ahí para verlo! Ver una historia que le había gustado en la vida real era soñado.

Pensaba, con la ingenuidad típica de sus seis años, que sólo se trataba de una historia y que una vez terminada regresaría a la normalidad como en una obra de teatro o película.

Antes de partir a Japón, aún sin que sus padres tuvieran conocimiento del hecho, ocurrieron un par de cosas increíbles en el mismo día: comprendió del todo de qué se trataba un agujero negro (aunque le causó mucho temor) y, contrario a todas las veces en las que lo intentó y falló estrepitosamente, hizo florecer un retoño entre sus manos tal y como había indicado su tutora. Lo más extraordinario de esto último era que no se trataba de una figura de papel sino un retoño de verdad que había arrancado del jardín.

El asombro de su hazaña hizo que soltara la flor de inmediato y esta volvió a cerrarse al tocar el suelo como si jamás hubiese florecido. Era una regresión natural, aunque Xian no lo sabía, pues crear vida era imposible, mas era permitido crear ilusiones por breve tiempo similares al estado vivo de cualquier cosa.

Repuesta, la niña corrió casa adentro buscando a cualquiera de sus padres para enseñarle lo que ahora podía hacer, completamente orgullosa del avance que había logrado con mucha determinación y algo de ayuda extra, pero no encontró más que una respuesta negativa por un padre demasiado estresado con una llamada y un portazo en la nariz antes de poder mostrar el logro que su familia había buscado en ella por tanto tiempo. Se sintió triste, por supuesto, pero era un sentimiento conocido con el que había aprendido a lidiar de forma magistral, lo que se sintió diferente en ese momento no supo cómo llamarlo, pero de tener a alguien para explicarle le habría dicho que se llamaba "decepción" y nacía cuando al hacer algo de la forma correcta no se obtenía el resultado esperado.

Xian no entendía qué había hecho mal, finalmente había dado el primer paso para hacer orgullosos a sus padres y obtener de ellos la atención que tanto anhelaba, le dio vueltas al asunto una y mil veces esa noche al ir a dormir contemplando las estrellas a través de la ventana de su habitación. Recordó la historia de las estrellas, recordó a quien se la había contado y se prometió que al ver a su hermana de nuevo le contaría lo que había logrado con la flor, ¡se lo mostraría incluso! Y tal vez ella si estaría orgullosa de lo importante que era esa pequeña cosa para una niña como ella.

El día esperado llegó y subió con su abuelo a un bonito avión que a sus ojos parecía enorme. Se acomodó en la silla que le habían mostrado como suya y con su inagotable curiosidad observo todo el ritual de despegue y vuelo a través de la ventanilla como si no necesitara parpadear. Su hermana había prometido encontrarlos a ella y su abuelo al llegar a tierra nipona y anhelando ese encuentro durante todo el viaje, Xian tarareó la canción que de ella también había aprendido:

_Kirakira hikaru  
><em>_Osora no hoshi yo  
><em>_Mabataki shite wa  
><em>_Minna o miteru_

Estaba muy emocionada: conocería a Sakura y sus guardianas en persona, tendría la oportunidad de escuchar de su boca las historias ¡y tal vez vería sus cartas! Iba a ver la historia de las estrellas con sus propios ojos, vería qué tan fuerte y hábil se había hecho, estaba ansiosa por probar que su tutora se equivocaba respecto a su torpeza. Iba a hacer que su hermana mayor se sintiera tan orgullosa como si fuera su propia madre e iba a poner todo su esfuerzo en ello, divirtiéndose al máximo, enseñando todo cuánto sabía y había aprendido.

_Kirakira hikaru  
><em>_Osora no hoshi yo_

Gracias a las estrellas le habían pasado cosas maravillosas, era cierto que ellas iluminaban la noche más oscura y entonces estaban dando luz a su camino, en ese momento demasiado distante de todas sus noches de dudas y lamentos.

A Xian ahora le gustaban mucho las estrellas. Muchísimo. Incluso si se volvían agujeros negros.

(...)

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Feliz 2015, queridos lectores! Muchas gracias a todos los que han escrito y agregado HnG a sus favoritos durante los pasados meses.

Podría disculparme en cómo estos meses han sido una locura, entre el trabajo y mi incursión en el mundo del cosplay, pero mejor les diré que este capítulo tiene el propósito de no pasar el año en blanco, pues la historia está más activa que nunca. Pasé un par de madrugadas trabajando en el Extra y me emociona mucho poder compartirlo, ahora todos conocemos un poquito más sobre Xian, mi querido OC. Ahora también ha quedado abierta la puerta a los Extras que nunca pensé escribir pero que ahora se prestan para explicar muchas cosas.

Gracias infinitas a mi beta _Min Pavlov_ y a _Choco Menta_, ellas saben por qué.

Respuestas a reviews anónimos, info y análisis adicionales, todo en mi blog (_sam-ely-ember .blogspot .com_), ¡no dejen de visitarlo!

¡Nos vemos en la próxima entrega! No olviden hacerme saber su opinión a través de un bonito review.


	19. XVI: The Fallen Star

**Hoshi no Gadian  
><strong>**Capítulo 16: **_"The Fallen Star"_

—_Exacto —dijo la bruja reina, colocándose en la frente la diadema de plata—. La primera en doscientos años. Y yo la traeré para nosotras. —Se lamió los labios escarlata con su larga lengua roja. _

—_Una estrella caída —dijo._

_**Stardust – Neil Gaiman**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Shaoran)<strong>_

Pregúntame cómo la vida puede convertirse en algo tan vertiginoso que una persona terminará por arriesgarlo todo, perderlo todo, convertirse en lo más retorcido que has llegado a conocer y te diré, hoy y cualquier otro día, que no poseo una respuesta.

Me causaba un enorme dolor enterarme de todo por primera mano, era increíblemente triste ver a Meiling convertida en todo lo que se juró jamás ser por un bienestar que no era el suyo…y por mi causa. Porque además de añadirse como un pecado enorme a la lista de culpas que debía expiar, se convertiría en el punto álgido de un apocalipsis que siempre puede convertirse en algo más grande y peor si no se detiene a tiempo. Porque jamás sería mi intención herir a quienes me eran importantes, a pesar de siempre acabar jodiéndole la vida casi siempre de forma inconsciente. Shaoran Li debía tener control sobre todas las situaciones que se atañen a su vida, aunque eso fuera desde el principio una tarea imposible.

Entendía sus motivos pero eso no quería decir que compartía sus métodos. Ella no era alguien brillante a la hora de trazar esquemas, impulsiva por naturaleza, tres pasos en el futuro antes de conocer la circunstancia inicial y ninguno de esos aspectos había cambiado a pesar de los años y de las transformaciones drásticas que llevó sobre sí misma. Su plan tenía fallas de grandes proporciones, variables que no llegaría a contemplar en ningún mundo posible y demasiadas emociones en conflicto como para tener éxito absoluto. Alguien con apenas dos dedos de frente sabría que el pasado no puede cambiarse.

Y de igual forma me causaba una pena profunda conocer mi fin, la detestable suerte que desaté para todos y la forma miserable en la que terminé por quitarle la vida a la persona más importante en la mía. Si bien esa parte aún era algo difusa en el relato estaba claro que se trató de algo trágico y casi indetenible, sólo que en esa circunstancia se perdieron pocas vidas respecto a lo que de verdad pudiera ocurrir. A pesar de haber emprendido un viaje casi del todo estúpido y casi del todo por mi cuenta, no estaba preparado para enfrentar la verdad sobre la prohibición que sobre mí se había impuesto, mucho menos para admitir que me había equivocado en mi elección y que lo que buscaban varios, incluyendo y a través de mi madre, era mi bienestar y el de Sakura, no el opuesto exacto como concluí presa de mi ceguera y egoísmo.

¿Habrían cambiado las cosas de quedarme en casa como me fue ordenado? Al parecer, haber roto las reglas por primera vez sería la última. Por alguna razón me gustaba funcionar bajo esquemas impuestos, bajo términos y configuraciones fijas, sólo buscaba la oportunidad para golpearme por haber cometido tan grandes errores uno tras otro sin darme cuenta en lo absoluto.

Mas antes de intentar enmendar la penosa situación en la que se encontraba, de sentarme a reflexionar por días en lo que debía hacer de mi vida en adelante, de asignar culpas y responsabilidades, de sentirme miserable por cuantos días me quedaran por vivir, debía dar por terminado el espectáculo psicótico que tenía en frente, una vez solventado el asunto con mi _doppelgänger_ podría enfocarme en la situación exterior. Hasta entonces Sakura debería hacerse cargo de todo el problema, por preocupante que fuera.

Mi doble, en confort pleno mientras disfrutaba leyendo mis expresiones conforme la película imaginaria continuó corriendo, se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo, esperando por enterarse de los detalles que no conocía y reforzar lo que había intentado explicarme cuando apareció: sería él quien terminara por _asesinar_ a Sakura en mi lugar y la paradoja estaba en que no se trataría de una persona distinta y sería una persona completamente diferente al mismo tiempo.

¿Ya dije alguna vez que todas estas estupideces cósmicas que trae la magia me fastidian enormemente? De tener una vida normal no tendría que romperme el cerebro descifrando cosas en las que absolutamente nadie más tendrá que pensar. "Seres afortunados los que magia poseen" y una mierda.

Había algo que me molestaba además de mi ser espejo porque yo esperaba escuchar el discurso y no acabar viéndolo a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos y no soñar, aunque fue él quien acabó por manifestar mi duda en voz alta.

—¿Cómo fue que viste eso? A saber. No tiene control absoluto sobre su magia y quizá accidentalmente también lo proyectó para ti. Lo notaste, ¿verdad? —Quiso saber, sonriendo—, cuando intentó explicarse sobre las personas que tuvo que abducir para tener energía. No tiene motivos verdaderos, simplemente se le fue de las manos y todo fue al azar.

—Creí que estabas de su parte.

—De tu parte, de la suya… ¡no soy parte de nada! —Comentó jocosamente—. Lo que necesito saber es qué piensas hacer al respecto porque, por supuesto, eso me incluye a mí.

Con franqueza, no parecía una idea descabellada tener un intruso en mi cabeza, una opción mucho menos satisfactoria era verle usurpando mi lugar como parte consciente, de ninguna forma le permitiría conocer la libertad física para que terminara su misión con el albedrío que, yo sabía, buscaba desde que decidió aparecer frente a mí.

—No sé para qué me preguntas si finalmente puedes saber todo cuanto hay en mi cabeza —señalé tocándome la frente—, en cuanto se me ocurra algo seguramente serás el primero en saberlo.

—¡Tienes mucha razón! De hecho puedo saber qué piensas antes de que seas consciente sobre una idea en particular. Es más —continuó—, ahora mismo está germinando algo que no acabarás de concretar porque te parecerá demasiado sencillo.

—Ilumíname.

—Buscas la salida pacífica, una coexistencia que no sea autodestructiva y que nos permita vivir en paz en un mismo espacio —su risa fue ácida y duró demasiado como para considerarle cómoda— ¿Establecer alguna especie de pacto estúpido en el que me comprometo a aliarme contigo y encerrarme nuevamente a voluntad prometiendo comportarme y aparecer ocasionalmente cuando te miras al espejo? Tienes que admitir que es bastante patético de tu parte.

Me reí sin mucha gana con el sabor amargo de tener que darle la razón. Si bien era una situación algo inverosímil y con facilidad clasificaba entre las cosas más extrañas que había vivido jamás, coincidía en aquello de ser la solución facilista, una deuda a largo plazo que no me permitiría preocuparme en el instante pero sí años después, cuando ya me hubiera olvidado de todo y pensara que sería algo que jamás tendría lugar. ¿Qué garantías tenía al respecto? Ninguna. En cualquier momento podría reaparecer reclamando algo que era a medias suyo rompiendo el tratado de paz al que nos someteríamos sin contrato alguno.

—Estamos en un punto muerto —le dije.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?

_**-.-**_

_**(Sakura)**_

Ignoraba cómo debía sentirme con todo ello, sin contar la jaqueca que su visión había generado y la náusea genuina que la confusión desató, no había una emoción particular con la cual pudiera identificarme. Demasiadas pérdidas, demasiado dolor y demasiada indecisión como para justificar la mitad de las cosas que yo quería creer como ciertas.

Me imaginaba a mí misma echada llorando por la pena, conociendo ahora la razón de tantas cosas que hasta entonces ignoraba y sólo aceptaba para poder continuar viviendo, pero también era consciente de lo que estaba a mi alrededor: una amenaza al frente, una promesa por cumplir a la espalda y un Shaoran inconsciente en algún lado en la aparentemente inmensa habitación. Me gustaría decir que me senté a llorar por las pérdidas, que sabiendo tantas cosas di un paso al lado y dejé que los hechos siguieran su curso, pero no era la llorona que temía a las cosas y estaba segura de haber tenido la última crisis en días pasados, así que levanté la mirada e hice como si nada de lo que vi me hubiese afectado.

No me afectaría saber que moriría a manos de mi persona especial, que muchos morirían después de mí y probablemente por mi causa, que estaba destinada a no ser feliz. _Nada de eso me afectaría en lo absoluto_.

Fue entonces que caminé hacia ella, con una carta cualquiera en la mano esperando que mi actuar decidido le hiciera retroceder, así fuera un poco, mas su respuesta siempre fue contraria a mi expectativa y moviéndose también nos obligó a tomar lados opuestos de la habitación, como quien se prepara en su esquina del ring para el campanazo que daría el inicio a la batalla.

—¿Vas a pelear conmigo, _Hoshi-chan_? Ya sabes que no vine a lastimarte.

—¿Esperas que me quede sentada y ya? ¿Esperas que entienda cómo es que quieres que no haga nada mientras vas matando gente por ahí y te marchas con las manos sucias como si nada?

Se encogió de hombros. —Por eso te mostré lo que ha sucedido, esperaba que lo entendieras. Pero sigues siendo la misma cabeza dura de siempre. Te ofrezco la oportunidad de vivir junto a tu familia, Daidōji y tus guardianes por varios años, etcétera, y dices que prefieres defenderlo a él así vaya a acabar con tu vida.

—Pues…sí.

¿Y cómo no lo haría? Había hecho ya tantas reflexiones al respecto que no lo concebía de otra forma, tal vez debí compartir todos esos pensamientos en voz alta para que no quedaran dudas entre palabras jamás dichas.

—Lamento mucho lo que sucedió —dije con sinceridad —, lamento muchísimo más que todo acabara así para ti ¡pero esa no es la forma de hacer las cosas! —No sabía qué alternativas darle, probablemente Shaoran habría tenido muchas ideas para entonces, siendo mejor en eso de ver las salidas paralelas, pero era lo único sobre lo que tenía certeza alguna: siempre había otra forma de _solucionarlo._

—No lo estás entendiendo. No hay algo que arreglar sobre lo que ya sucedió y ya viste lo que pasó cuando las personas intentaron seguir adelante: no lo lograron —explicó con calma, caminando en una línea recta hacia mí —. Dudo si aceptar tu lástima sea reparo alguno pero lo haré de cualquier forma: gracias.

Justo cuando su mano intentó alcanzar mi hombro como señal abnegada o algo similar la carta en mi mano se activó y en un salto estuve al otro lado de la habitación, lejos de ella y cerca de Shaoran, a quien podría alcanzar si daba un par de pasos. Ansiosa, ignorando la expresión de quien estaba a mi espalda, intenté tocarle pero fue más raudo el lobo de sombras, interponiéndose entre ambos y mostrándome sus dientes con absoluta ferocidad. Me intimidó lo suficiente como para dejar de intentarlo y obligarme a pensar en algo más por hacer antes de poder acercarme a él.

¿Sería más veloz el lobo al abalanzarse sobre mí o mi mano intentando iluminar la habitación?

No llegué a saberlo, antes de alcanzar carta alguna un látigo pasó cerca de mi rostro, apenas evitándome por centímetros pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para imaginar que una explosión acababa de pasarme sobre la cabeza.

Ella chasqueó la lengua, parecía divertida. —A él no vas a tocarlo, no importa si tengo que dañarte para impedirlo, sé buena chica —cuando me giré para verle me apuntaba con un dedo, dispuesta a atacarme en cuanto hiciera algo que no le gustara—. Recuerda que acabo de quitarte algo importante.

Fue apenas un instante pero la sensación de tener algo temible y familiar tan cerca me paralizó en cuanto entendí lo que pasaba, no sólo había usado a _Nothing _para atacarme sino que había fallado a propósito, como si deseara mostrarme su poder. Y de haberlo logrado, de alcanzarme tal y como debió haber sido, habría desaparecido sin la posibilidad de regresar jamás, después de todo era yo la única que podía capturar una carta de nuevo.

Ignoro cómo fue que inició, cómo fue que mientras no dejé de intentar acercarme a Shaoran terminé librando la batalla más intensa de mi vida, valiéndome de cuanta cosa pudo ocurrírseme para esquivar, atacar y defenderme a la vez. No fui lo suficientemente ágil un par de veces y terminé en el suelo, estaba agotada y aún había demasiadas cosas como para permitir fallecer antes de llegar a la meta. Yo no era una luchadora y a pesar de estar decidida a no rendirme y llevar aquello hasta la última circunstancia, era claro que no podía hacerlo sola.

—¿Por qué sigues con esto? —Le pregunté—, ¿por qué simplemente no seguir con tu vida como los demás hicieron?

Me contempló incrédula, un balance inestable entre el enojo y la jocosidad. —Nadie lo hizo, ¿no lo entendiste? La diferencia es que yo no tengo una actitud pasiva, tuve demasiado de no hacer nada como para no tomar el riesgo más estúpido y enmendar todo esto. Incluso odiarme a mí misma…¡porque ya lo hago!

Apretó los dientes con excesiva fuerza, creí escucharles crujir pero pudo ser parte del episodio que el sudor frío en mi espalda había iniciado. Me esforcé por mantenerme estática a pesar de que me temblaban las rodillas, viendo su andar errático por la habitación atemporal, concentrada en su furia y la confesión que, tal vez, había dejado escapar involuntariamente.

—No tienes idea de cuán fastidiada estoy —comenzó —, para empezar quería hacerlo sola pero aún así era demasiado difícil. El anciano estúpido sólo tenía que hacer que mi antigua yo regresara a su casa y no fue capaz de lograrlo. Tuvo incluso que quedarse más tiempo y hacerles perder el suyo con tal de desviar su atención de mí. Pude hacer uso de él, claro está, una lucha cuatro a uno sería injusto, ¿no crees? Ya que tu desconfianza te obligó a traer a tu armada yo preparé mi propio batallón y así pudimos vernos las caras en igualdad de condiciones. No quería interrupciones.

—¿Querías provocar de nuevo el incidente que te llevó a esto? —Cuestioné curiosa.

—No, no. Esto es una _sala blanca_, ¿ves? Él en control, incluso su caos en control —señaló a Shaoran —, tú en control. Una vez que terminemos no ocurrirá eso tan horrible que pasó.

—¡Tal vez no para ti! —Grité aterrada, sopesando las teorías de qué tan desastroso tuvo que ser su pasado como para que la muerte de alguien más lograra hacerlo mejor —, ¿estás segura de que decidir por otros va a arreglarlo?

Se jactó de mi acusación con una sonrisa y se palmeó la nariz con su índice dándome a entender que había acertado. —Por supuesto, la mejor parte es que ahora que ya conoces todo, puedo dejar de sentirme mal por tener que matarlo frente a ti.

_¡No!_

Sus sombras se acercaron de nuevo y aprisionaron mis tobillos con fuerza, intenté no moverme, esperando porque se me ocurriera una forma inteligente de actuar. Su declaración de guerra había sido clara y yo aún no logaba sobreponerme.

—¿Sabes? No sé por qué me esfuerzo —me confesó —. Creo que al final no habría salvación para ti, elegirías la salida suicida de todas formas. Como una estrella caída. ¡Ustedes dos! Ambos estrellas caídas.

Eso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me hizo enojar de verdad, más allá de la compasión, el cariño que pudiera sentir por la persona que fue… ¿por qué cuestionaba mis decisiones? ¿Por qué no le era suficiente que yo decidiera qué hacer con mi vida y si quería el final que ella intentaba evitar? Tal vez no era buena para esto de los encuentros de batalla pero mi fortaleza era _creer_, de eso estaba segura. Ya había comenzado a creer en mí misma y en que _todo estaría bien_ tal y como le había prometido a Tomoyo. Que dudara de eso me hacía sentir tan…molesta…

_¡Thunder!_

Me causó mucho temor cuando vi los truenos viajando desde mi carta hasta a ella, caminando por sus látigos de sombra e hiriéndola como jamás pensé que lastimaría a alguien. Nunca. Pero ella había amenazado con lastimar a alguien primero, y no me refiero precisamente a mí.

Estuve libre y no perdí tiempo para llegar hasta Shaoran, nuevamente interrumpida por The Hungry, como supe que se llamaba, contemplándome amenazante, inmutable en lo que le habían encomendado. Mi cabeza latía, mis pulmones jadeaban por aire, segura de que mi oportunidad no duraría demasiado tiempo.

—Por favor— supliqué desesperada por estar tan cerca y no lograr nada —. Sólo déjame llegar a él.

Gruñó como toda respuesta y no me dejó mover un centímetro sin mostrarse intimidante. Podría usar a _Light_ y terminar con eso de una sola vez, pero quedaría expuesta y, sola como estaba, era un riesgo que no podía tomar.

_Inténtalo de otra forma, Sakura,_ me dije, _como lo haría Tomoyo o como ella te dijo que debías actuar._

Inspiré profundo antes de hablar nuevamente. —Tú la quieres, ¿verdad? Lo vi en lo que ella me mostró. Tú no quieres que se haga daño— vi en sus ojos algo humano, algo racional que entendía bien lo que le estaba diciendo, pareció calmarse y yo decidí continuar —. Sabes que no se va a detener hasta que termine con eso y si las cosas continúan así va a lastimarse mucho…déjame llegar a él y te prometo que vamos a terminar pronto.

Había algo tan familiar en el lobo, _protector_ incluso, que me hizo dudar sobre su naturaleza, poniéndolo en el lugar de Xian, quien sólo había sido usada para llegar a ese momento y no tenía ninguna mala intención en este asunto.

—Te prometo que haré lo posible para que ella salga con bien.

Su asombro ante esa promesa fue notorio, ablandó el gesto y me pareció más un cachorro asustado que una bestia feroz, el deseo para con su ama fue tan claro que el miedo me abandonó por completo y sentí angustia por su sentir. ¿Qué haría si yo no podía cumplir esa promesa? Lastimar a quien velaba y quería por encima de muchas cosas, como una proyección de sí misma, una proyección de…

—_¿Shaoran?_ — cubrí mi boca en cuanto el gemido escapó de mi boca. Era lógico y completamente irracional, obvio pero confuso.

¿Qué otra forma tomaría aquello a lo que Meiling se aferraría incansablemente? ¿Hacia quién será su lealtad y por qué sentía que había fallado por haberse quedado en silencio tanto tiempo?

Acerqué mi mano, temerosa, recordando que la última vez que había estado cerca pude quemarme al tocarle, pero a pesar del calor que emanaba y de sus llamas que jamás se estuvieron quietas, pude alcanzar su cabeza sin sentir dolor, tanteando un animal cálido y dócil que cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió mi caricia.

—Si de verdad le estimas permite que él y yo nos encarguemos de esto. No luches más si no lo deseas —pedí tan suave como pude.

Temí tanto que no funcionara, que en cualquier momento desistiera de mi plegaria y decidiera arrancarme la mano de un mordisco, pero aún con el estómago hecho un nudo me mantuve firme, esperando transmitir la seguridad y confianza que estaba fingiendo casi del todo, con la incertidumbre de no saber si el lobo interpretaba lo que quería lograr: su retiro para salvar a quien quería. Como todos la queríamos o llegaríamos a querer alguna vez. ¿No es el amor capaz de mover las más pesadas montañas? En ese momento más valía que el proverbio no fuera más que una expresión del gentío.

Tomó unos segundos pero eventualmente pareció rendirse y desaparecer en la oscuridad tan idéntica a él. Aquel descubrimiento se sumó a la esperanza de poder salir pronto de esa batalla y de que fuéramos todos quienes resultáramos con vida.

—¡NO!

El grito me frenó, apenas tuve tiempo de girar la cabeza y poner un escudo sobre nosotros cuando ella intentó golpearme.

—¡Estúpida! —Gritó enfermiza — ¿Crees que esto lo va a arreglar? ¡Todo es para salvarte a ti! No has ganado nada, ¡no has vencido a nadie!

En vano intentó llamar al lobo varias veces y cuando su ego herido le dejó ver que no vendría, intentó romper mi escudo con sus puños, lastimándose y gimiendo frustrada por no poder alcanzarme.

—No. Todo lo hiciste por ti misma. Para salvarte a ti misma —respondí sintiéndome herida y orgullosa en partes iguales. —Supongo que todos queremos salvarnos de todo, para no sentir dolor. Acepté esto de las cartas porque creí que era un error que debía arreglar, mi responsabilidad. Pero yo no quería enfrentar batallas o llevar a quienes más quería a situaciones que no deberían enfrentar. Y aún así aquí estoy. La respuesta nunca es huir, eso no te hace fuerte ni mejor. Y si hubo alguien que me enseñó sobre fortaleza fuiste tú, la otra tú, no sé en qué punto lo olvidaste y…lo siento mucho.

—¡Cállate!

—Y si tengo que ser una estrella caída para conservar todo lo que amo, lo aceptaré con gusto —le dije —, la más brillante que haya caído del cielo. Pero no se te olvide que no estoy sola.

Aceptar ese hecho, el que labré de forma inconsciente y el que casi siempre dejé de lado por enfocarme en otros y no en mí misma, por pensar que mis problemas eran lo de menos cuando había otros a mi alrededor, fue tan poderosa que me hizo sonreír sin dudar, ningún dolor lograría arrebatarme la dicha de ese descubrimiento, ese que había sido el punto de todo: la estrella jamás había estado sola.

Pero por aliciente que fuera, no era suficiente para terminar con la cuestión a la mano. Si Shaoran no despertaba pronto yo no aguantaría demasiado…

—Necesito que regreses —le dije—, no puedo hacer esto sin ti.

_**-.-**_

_**(Shaoran)**_

En algún punto de un entrenamiento promedio, de esos que se hacen de forma adecuada y en el orden indicado, aprendes la importancia de separar mente y cuerpo. Aprendes que muchos creen el alma prisionera del cuerpo, un cascarón que acabará por romperse y quedar vacío, por lo que era técnicamente posible separarlos y alcanzar un estado de paz espiritual absoluta. Si bien yo no creía en los fines cósmicos de las teorías sí tenía un propósito parecido a su fin último: hacer sin pensar en el hacer.

Pero a pesar de poner todo mi esfuerzo en ello aún no lograba descubrir cómo hacerlo, jamás había tenido que poner en práctica algo similar y las toneladas de información que hasta entonces hube leído tampoco arrojaban pistas al respecto. Este tipo de cosas eran más sencillas cuando alguien daba una guía, casi siempre una orden con un propósito por ser alcanzado, otorgándote la dirección indicada. Pero en ese caso no había otro deseo además de evitar que mi espejo supiera qué estaba pensando, siendo consciente de que él conocía lo que planeaba lograr. Pensé, en medio de mis cavilaciones, cómo era que nadie a quien yo conociera tuvo que atravesar circunstancia similar y cómo poco de mi vida podía ser considerado ordinario. Y aún así no me sentía preparado para ello, a pesar de leer, practicar y conocer tanto estaba casi tan perdido como al inicio de esta odisea.

_¿Qué podía hacer, madre?_ Pensé, sintiéndome como un mocoso abandonado en un día de tormenta._ ¿Por qué siempre tengo que enfrentarme a estas cosas sin guía ni dirección alguna? Lo poco que sé, lo poco que aprendí no me dice qué tengo que hacer. Cómo me gustaría escuchar una orden para poder llevarla a cabo ciegamente._

Era tan estúpido querer permanecer en calma, era tan ilógico querer ser racional.

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan racional, Xiao Lang?— Me había dicho Shiefa alguna vez —. Algunas veces tienes que olvidarte de ser rígido y dejarte llevar por el instinto, para eso existe ¿sabes? Y alguien con tu talento debería entenderlo de sobra. Mamá tuvo que haberte enseñado algo al respecto.

_"No es suficiente" _es lo que ella decía, siempre, por cualquier nimiedad que a mí me pareciera motivo de orgullo y eventualmente dejé de intentar impresionar con cualquier cosa, sin importar cuánto tiempo y dedicación requiriera. Nunca era suficiente.

¿Qué no era suficiente? ¿Yo o mi actuar? Porqué siempre se trataba de un acertijo y no de palabras expresas que hicieran más sencillo entenderlo, la vida era como un enorme nudo que, en mi caso, se vanagloriaba de enredarse más con cada descubrimiento. Como si ser quien era no fuese suficiente…

Y en esa fracción de segundo lo entendí. Jamás había sido suficiente ser una sola cosa de mí mismo y como sucedía entonces no había uno sólo de mí mismo, el Shaoran que jamás admitía nada y era suficientemente egoísta como para querer hacerlo todo, el que siempre hacía lo dicho porque era lo correcto, sin cuestionar y sin importar si salía afectado en el proceso. Por una vez, una sola vez en la vida debía dejar de pensar en las variables, dejaría de querer que todo fuera perfecto y me arriesgaría a una consecuencia que no conocía. En blanco, sin considerar una sola cosa, ni siquiera la vida misma.

Creo que ese fue el último pensamiento consciente que tuve, desde ese momento simplemente dejé de pensar.

El instinto al que a veces tanto temía, el que se había materializado de alguna forma en mi cabeza, se apoderó de cada fibra, impulsando mi cuerpo a actuar sin mi consentimiento, movimientos contundentes que vi como si no me importara, casi dormido, imaginando todo aquello.

Vi cómo mi puño se apretaba e intentaba alcanzar al otro yo con un movimiento feroz. El golpe fue esquivado y en compensación hubo que defenderme de su golpe amenazando mi cara. Era tan irreal, tan ficticio que me pareció un sueño, una alucinación inducida y en algún momento pensé en sentarme a disfrutarla, como si importara una mierda el resultado. Llegué a preguntarme si terminaría por importarme lo que sucediera en adelante, porque el sopor de no ser consciente era el perfecto escape a todo, fascinante como el vacío del universo, pero el puño que me partió el labio fue capaz de acabar con la calma ficticia y recordarme que en medio de la inmaterialidad yo aún podía sentir dolor.

Con pasos pequeños fui recuperando la conciencia así como el dolor se hizo más intenso con el pasar de los segundos, con la boca aún sangrando levanté el rostro y le miré fijamente, caminaba hacia mí con brazos abiertos, arrogante, como si esperara algún tipo de ovación por su parafernalia.

—Sé lo que intentas: mantener la mente en blanco para que no pueda saber qué harás. No funcionará —concluyó—, actuar por instinto es cosa mía, no va contigo.

Diferente a como pude hacerlo tantas otras veces me concentré para no dejarme llevar por el enojo, a pesar del ego y labio heridos, respiré profundo y limpié la sangre como si de sudor se tratara, me puse en pies y sin temor alguno le miré, él me sonrió como quien encuentra algo que extravió, casi de manera infantil.

Sin decirnos palabra iniciamos la danza macabra en la oscuridad, el ritual de quien lucha, es golpeado y sigue peleando. Su expresión de satisfacción intacta mientras yo hacía todo lo que Shaoran jamás haría: pelear sin importar las consecuencias, sin pensar y por sobre todas las cosas, bajar las defensas para herirse a sí mismo. Así como supe aguantar los golpes en el estómago, el pómulo y las piernas, logré sopesar verme destruido, irreconocible, lleno de ira y hambre de sangre. Y no precisamente cuando miraba a mi doble en el suelo luego de las pocas veces en las que le logré derribar.

—¡Qué bueno que te estés divirtiendo! ¿A que es mejor cuando te entregas a las ganas de matar a alguien? Si estabas buscando una alianza conmigo éste es el método. ¿Qué dices?

Asumamos que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, que no estaba en posición de sentarme a reír como un desquiciado y que además lo que ocurría tenía mayor sentido del mundo. Asumamos también que supe cómo mi _jian _apareció en mi mano y que lo primero en lo que pensé cuando la apreté no fue en arrancarme los ojos y quizá el corazón para acabar con toda esa estúpida mierda mística que me tenía harto.

Asumamos finalmente que no me disgustó cómo blandí la espada y le apunté como una especie de desafío heroico, uno que me proclamaba como salvador de alguna estupidez que ya no recordaba y que era una clara respuesta negativa a su oferta: _jódete_.

—¡No eres capaz! —Advirtió entendiendo mi amenaza—, en el fondo eres un cobarde. No te gusta el dolor y le huyes cuanto puedes. ¿No fue eso por lo que huiste de casa? Temías perder, temías sentir pena y no vas a lograr salir de aquí si significa herirte a ti mismo… ¡Ya sabes qué pasará si logras matarme!

—Me importa una mierda, estoy cansado de esto.

—¡Adelante! —retó.

Cerré los ojos y con un único respiro emprendí una carrera a ciegas para encontrarle en la oscuridad, siendo guiado exclusivamente por la energía que era igual a la mía y que aprendí a sentir cuando Sakura me enseñó.

Escuché su risa todo el tiempo sin cesar, sin respirar, esquivándome como si yo fuera un crío balanceando un pedazo de madera, se reía de mi intento y de la idea de querer vencerlo. Se reía porque sabía que era una medida desesperada pero era la única para ponerle fin. Gritaba muchas cosas, maldecía a muchos y a nadie en particular, finalmente diciendo que si yo esperaba que se quedara de brazos cruzados estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Luego de la incertidumbre que fue no acertar durante un rato me encontré con su mano apoyada en mi hombro, inmovilizándome y acercándose peligrosamente a mí oído.

—Si voy a caer —le escuché decir, abrí los ojos y claudiqué a la imagen de estar enterrándose a sí mismo contra mi espada, atravesándole casi por completo —, tú vienes conmigo.

Se sintió…viscoso, acompañado del sonido sordo de una cortada que rebana la carne. El mínimo forcejeo que su suicidio implicó se acabó de golpe, sentí la bilis en mi lengua y me dejé llevar por la mirada vacía de un moribundo oponente, la sonrisa de un _seppuku _mal obrado, la tensión de mis manos sobre el metal, la sangre en el filo y su ropa.

La sangre en mi propia ropa.

El punzón en mi abdomen, el deseo de vomitar, el deseo de echarme a llorar, el deseo de no hacer una mierda.

—¿Así está mejor? —me preguntó con la boca ensangrentada—. Mira qué daño te has hecho, Xiao Lang, mamá va a estar muy decepcionada.

Suicida, psicópata, extremista, cobarde. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Para demostrarme que me equivocaba? ¿Para probar que era diferente a mí en abundancia? ¿Para disfrutar del dolor como un masoquista que no admitiría la derrota si no era por mano propia? Para detenerme, para que mi vida no fuera más allá de ese instante, para irse con la victoria a toda costa, así tuviera que perderlo todo en el intento no me dejaría vivir.

Y todo eso lo supe porque sería todo cuanto yo haría, contrario a lo que pudiera creer, para detenerme o lo que pudiera ocurrir por mi causa.

Al menos no acabé siendo lo que ella evitó que fuera, decepcionada no era quizá el término. Morir así era una alternativa más positiva a un mundo en el que terminaba con la vida de Sakura, ¿verdad?

_Bueno, Meiling, al menos algo ha salido como querías. ¿No es irónico? Aunque no te di el placer de hacerlo con tus manos y eso me alegra._

—¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Crees que es éste es el final? Es una victoria… —tosió interrumpiendo mis conclusiones—…victoria vacía. Te he dejado ganar, y es así porque somos un imbécil de mierda— jadeaba—. Se siente bien, ¿verdad? —Me sonrió con los labios pintados en sangre, enterrando aún más la espada contra mi voluntad, atorándose con el dolor—, será eventualmente lo que hagas con ella.

—N-no. Con esto, aquí, se acabó.

—¡Se acabó, dices —rió a pesar del sufrimiento, a pesar de que sus ojos ya no tenían brillo y se estaba quedando sin fuerzas para estar de pie—, cada día trae sorpresas, pequeño lobo! Si mi final es este, todavía puedes acabar convirtiéndote en lo que soy…_agujero negro_.

Me faltó el aire cuando entendí lo que eso significaba. Y ellos no sólo acababan con su entorno: en todos los libros que leí, en los que me prestó el padre de Sakura y lo que conocía, no había un agujero negro que sobreviviera, siempre se destruían a sí mismos…

—Pobrecito, pobrecito come estrellas —canturreó— maldito desde el día en que naciste. _Kagehoshi*_ —sentenció victorioso, logrando que me bullera el estómago—. El peor, más peligroso y más ingenuo de todos. _Kagehoshi. _¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando dos estrellas se encuentran? —Me sonrió y fue lo último que vi de él antes de que colapsara en el suelo y se convirtiera en sombras, dejándome solo.

La punzada se hizo más fuerte, tanto que mi cuerpo cayó de rodillas mientras tosía como si algo quisiera escaparse, bocanadas de sangre y maldiciones, o mi alma si buscase ponerme más dramático. Tal vez así era, estaba muriendo de la forma más estúpida, mientras intentaba aniquilar una parte de mí mismo, la más peligrosa, la que de todas había encontrado más disconforme pero honesta.

Así que se trataba de eso: no era suficiente ser uno solo pero en cuanto quisiera deshacerme de una parte terminaría con las demás. Jodida suerte, maldita circunstancia, maldita vida que entonces comencé a ignorar, como ignoré lo que escurría de mi boca y había manchado mis manos, la espada que ya no estaba y el suelo imaginario.

Ignoré también las voces que sonaron bravías en mi cabeza, todas familiares, todas extrañas, alentándome, insultándome, pidiéndome que no me arrojara al suelo como entonces hacía patéticamente, renunciando a la idea absurda de que tocarme el abdomen haría que doliera menos. Dolía, pero a veces no. Era placentero y era una sensación infernal.

¿Estaba muriendo de verdad? Bueno, ya le había dicho a Sakura que de morir en un sueño puedes morir realmente, y eso era lo más cercano a un sueño que conociera. Lo único que llegaba a consolarme, si es que eso lograba amainar cualquier malestar, era que se había terminado.

Sencillo. Mi lucha había cesado, esa que tenía mi nombre y rogaba por concluirse desde que recibí mi marca y misión, ya no tenía por qué dudar o rebatir, se había terminado ahí y ese peligro que todos temían había muerto en mis manos.

Estaba bien, ¿verdad? Yo no quería lastimar a Sakura. Debía protegerla y mi partida cumpliría con la tarea a plenitud.

Tendría que pasarme la muerte cuenta de cobro por lo que en adelante dejaría inconcluso y roto, pero con el mayor de los males extinto ¿qué más podía pedir? Nada excepto la felicidad de saber que no sería yo quien se llevara la vida de Sakura, habría cumplido con mi deber y deseo a plenitud y no tendría promesas que romper en adelante.

Sería una muerte distinta a las otras, en esta al menos aún le reconocía y recordaba que le quería.

_Sakura, lo siento._

Me dejé ir, cerré los ojos y sentí la niebla entumecer mis sentidos y elevarme como una pluma. Si así era como debía terminar, que fuera. Así debía ser.

—_No voy a permitir que eso suceda._

Fue un llamado natural, como impreso en mi cerebro por naturaleza, sin posibilidad de cuestionarlo, así como jamás cuestioné ninguna orden de mi madre. Como una de esas cosas que no recuerdas expresamente pero de cualquier forma vienen a ti como fragmentos de imagen, una mano acercándose a la mía, entonces más pequeña, como la de un infante, y una sonrisa maternal esperándome bajo el rayo de un sol familiar, una figura que me permitió caer pero no permite claudicar, la voz firme pero dulce que con una palabra logra que me mueva a pesar del dolor y las ganas de llorar por la raspadura en mi rodilla.

—_Pelea._

Fue suficiente una neurona funcional para entender que mi madre esperaba por mí y que escuchar su voz cuando me había rendido a una muerte segura no se trataba de una _coincidencia_. Fue suficiente, además, para entender que por su intervención tendría que verle de nuevo para darle las gracias…

_**-.-**_

_**(Sakura)**_

Sostener el escudo se había vuelto difícil considerando que mi brazo lastimado había comenzado a doler, me temblaban las piernas y las mariposas en mi estómago no hacían más que aletear con fuerza, pero era lo único que podía hacer mientras esperaba a que Shaoran despertara, porque ya había visto sus intentos por abrir los ojos y le había dejado con la esperanza de que lo hiciera pronto mientras me empeñaba por mantener la barrera sobre nuestras cabezas.

Era lo único que podía hacer desde que _su_ rabia había dejado de darse en puñetazos y se convirtiera en energía y bolas de _nada_ llegando de todas partes. Acorralada como un ratón en una esquina sólo me restaba esperar. Se había vuelto tan monótono que me dediqué a pensar en cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que llegamos a ese lugar, parecía poco pero bien podrían ser un par de días, las horas eran cuestión difícil de contar.

Un gemido me distrajo y eso no fue otra cosa sino Shaoran emitiendo el primer ruido humano en un buen rato, pero no pasó desapercibido y el siguiente impacto contra mi escudo logró hacerme tambalear. Lamentándome por tener que recurrir a la violencia cuando jamás fui su admiradora, decidí que tenía que darle pausa a mi lucha y susurrando hice que _Firey _dejara el escudo y le atacara a ella lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla aturdida algunos minutos.

Fue horrible escuchar su dolor expreso en gritos, y me hizo sentir fatal porque ocasionar daño a otras personas era una de las cosas que más odiaba y más cuando se trataba de alguien cercano a mí, incluso si era la sombra de una amiga que podía no existir más.

Shaoran gimió de nuevo y yo corrí para ver si era cierto. Me encontré con sus ojos apretados y una expresión de dolor en su rostro, contuve la respiración hasta que intentó moverse de nuevo.

—Shaoran, anda…despierta ya.

Se encogió como pudo y dejó escapar otro gruñido. Supuse que sufría alguna clase de dolor y cuando intenté apretar mis manos sobre su rostro se agitó con fuerza, alejándome. Le llamé una, mil veces, y siempre mi voz fui ignorada, me desesperé y continué intentando, a costa de hacerme sangrar el labrio por la fuerza con la que le mordía.

—…Shao-…

—¡Mierda! —Me interrumpió finalmente—. Sakura, ¡cállate un momento!

Se encendió una luz en algún lugar de mi cabeza, una tibieza singular abrasándome el pecho, la simple mención de mi nombre significó un montón de cosas que coincidieron en la misma conclusión, la que se hizo presente en milésimas de segundo y que me hizo picar los ojos cuando sentí la necesidad de llorar, por alegría y por muchas otras cosas que distaban de estar triste.

Shaoran se levantó como un resorte, se tocó la cara y el estómago, me miró como si no entendiera qué pasaba y se pasó las manos por el cabello con asombro. Tosió muchísimo aunque jamás vi cosa alguna escapar de su boca. Todo cuanto hizo me asustó porque pareciera que hubiese perdido algo, pero decidí ignorarlo porque se sentía como si no le hubiese visto por una eternidad. Él me contemplaba mudo y con una paciencia infinita simplemente se dejó cuando finalmente le acaricié el rostro, como si mis dedos nerviosos acariciándolo no le molestaran. Sonreí y se me humedecieron los ojos.

El semblante le cambió por uno de terror en cuanto se dio cuenta de que yo estaba a punto de llorar.

—¿Estás bien…?

—¡Volviste! —No dejé que terminara de hablar.

Parecía un sueño demasiado feliz para ser cierto. Shaoran había vuelto, con todo lo que esas palabras significaban, como si regresara a la vida había escapado de ese cuadro aterrador en el que la vida de ambos y de muchos otros terminaba en ese punto exacto, cambiando el resultado, probándole al destino, a los viajeros del tiempo, a quien fuera, que era más fuerte que cualquier circunstancia que le pusieran en frente.

Y que el deseo absurdo de cambiar algo para mejor, tal y como era el mío, podía jugar a favor cuando era realmente necesario. Todo aquello con la nula posibilidad de perderlo nuevamente.

—Lamento si te asusté. — Dijo.

Me preparé para sonreír pero antes de lograrlo y de disfrutar de las reflexiones que su despertar trajeron, recordé que no había aguantado tanto en esa posición por mí misma, posando la mirada en el cuerpo inconsciente al otro lado de la habitación, me di cuenta de que ignoraba por cuánto tiempo mi pedido haría que el lobo se mantuviera lejos. De no aprovechar la oportunidad, de no centrarme en el momento y perder la cabeza por las emociones intensas sería todo un esfuerzo inútil que acabaría con mi vida, esa que tantos –incluyéndome- se esforzaban por proteger a cualquier costo.

Cuando Shaoran se puso de pie y vio el escudo casi roto sobre nosotros recuperó el semblante sin temor y buscó a sus perseguidores en todas direcciones. Mirándole, aún desde el suelo, le expliqué cómo había logrado nuestra soledad, esa que no era completa pues él supo, así como yo jamás había dejado de sentirle, que nos vigilaban cuidadosamente desde las sombras.

—Quita esta cosa —ordenó— y quédate quieta en algún sitio, voy a terminar esto ahora.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Y cómo crees que estás todavía de una pieza? No hagas lo de siempre, no me dejes fuera porque no puedo luchar como…

—No se trata de eso —interrumpió, dejó de mirarme sin razón aparente y cuando decidí seguir su mirada la vi a ella incorporándose, evidentemente adolorida pero sin emitir sonido alguno—. Esto es algo que debo solucionar yo solo, Sakura. Es asunto de familia.

Me reí, no porque lo encontrara falto de razón o porque sus reflexiones no me parecieran correctas, fue más por un ego que, antes herido, se alzaba glorioso en mi pecho, haciéndome sentir el ser más importante del universo, fuera retórico o verdad, incluso presuntuoso.

Obedecí su demanda y nos dejé sin escudo, pero no pretendía quedarme de brazos cruzados y colocándome a su lado, encarando un mismo objetivo, le hice saber un detalle que me encargaría de recordarle cuantas veces fuera necesario.

—No debes olvidar, Shaoran, que yo soy tu familia también.

El sonrojo en sus orejas no me pasó desapercibido pero fue lo último cálido que vi, cuando recuperó su espada del suelo y la empuñó cortando el aire con un sonido seco, entendí que lo más violento daría inicio y yo no había visto siquiera la mitad. El ambiente se tornó aún más sofocante cuando escuchamos la risa de la chica sin nombre retumbar en las paredes y ya no hubo más sonrojos ni alivios después de las penas, sólo la visión de una muñeca rota que caminaba titubeante hacia nosotros.

—¡Estoy tan cerca y tienes que arruinarlo! Siempre tienes que hacerme la vida difícil, desde que éramos niños —clamó—. Y ahora que pensaba hacerte un maldito favor.

—¿Cómo es que matarme es hacerme un favor? —Respondió Shaoran, aún sin verlo supe que estaba hablando con su tono más amargo y una expresión reprobatoria—. No sé por dónde empezar, tienes más de un problema en la cabeza.

—A que no soy la única.

Fue el reto de una apuesta implícita, una competencia de egos que incluso a mí me afectaba, pasé saliva, sudé frío y esperé que algo quebrara el silencio. Mi invocación sería escuchada por el encuentro de dos metales que echaron chispas al encontrarse, el sablazo de la espada de Shaoran encontró resistencia en un báculo que no supe de dónde provenía, pero por la pequeña esfera azul en su cima supe que era la forma que _Nothing_ había asumido para su ama impostora.

Como una punzada al corazón, el dolor de su carta hermana no me pasó desapercibido y el temor de no recuperar el balance pronto fue similar al temor de perder a Shaoran, similar al temor de morir. Sin embargo, hice todo lo posible por no perder la compostura y observar la batalla frente a mí esperando encontrar el momento adecuado para intervenir y hacer mi parte. Se movían demasiado rápido, como si danzaran en vez de intentar matarse, fue cuando me pregunté si pudo haber sido de otra forma, si necesariamente nuestro encuentro con ella tenía que reducirse a una batalla y no pudo tener una alternativa menos dolorosa.

Siempre había otra forma, ¿verdad? Pero mis razones no fueron de ayuda, mis súplicas no fueron oídas y mis intentos casi todos en vano excepto cuando logré herirle de alguna forma. ¿Qué podía hacer que no fuera hacerle perder el equilibrio con _Windy_ o intentar arrebatarle el báculo con _Wood_ como intenté entonces?

Era tan triste, si es que eso es suficiente, ver cómo dos personas que se apreciaban tanto terminaran así, casi destruyéndose a causa de malentendidos y hechos incontrolables, sin que el universo quisiera o pudiera oponerse, porque era el orden natural de las cosas. Era _destino_.

Destino similar al que nos esperaba a Shaoran y a mí en algún punto de la vida, quizá al atravesar la salida, hacía dos minutos o dentro de unos años. Un futuro que no conocía pero que, sabía, estaba esperándome ahí, para vernos a él y a mí consumirnos por esos sucesos sin control, sin oposición.

Me gustaría saber muchas cosas al respecto, empezando por si realmente debía conocer mi fin a sus manos. Y de ser así, ¿sería una muerte dolorosa? ¿Usaría sus manos o algo más? Como su espada, la que temblaba furiosa en las manos, la que reflejaba ojos llenos de ira y dientes crujiendo cual si fueran a quebrarse. Shaoran estaba sumergido en un estado tan violento que apenas pude reconocerlo mientras luchaba y no pude evitar preguntarme si luciría igual en ese momento final…así como también me pregunté si yo sentiría ese mismo atisbo de terror que me consumía en silencio.

_**-.-**_

_**(Shaoran)**_

Cuando Sakura intervino con _Sword_ y logramos acorralar a esa mujer en el rincón, de verdad pensé que estábamos cerca de terminar con esto. Dudaba que Sakura quisiera recurrir a la muerte como recurso final pero a mí no me faltaban motivos ni temple para hacerlo, sin embargo, antes de poder pensar en cómo discutirlo, recibí un golpe en la mano que me hizo soltar la espada mientras Sakura fue atrapada lejos de nosotros por un escudo negro como en el que me había apresado _Nothing_ en su momento, luchando para poder escapar a toda costa.

Intenté recuperar mi _jian_ pero fue pateado lejos antes de alcanzarlo, en cambio hubo una mano firme apuntándome con el dedo como amenaza, en cualquier otra circunstancia me habría reído pero sabía que lo que pudiera hacer tan cerca sería peligroso, así que preferí esperar.

A pesar de esperar algún daño de su parte, se interesó más por encontrar explicación a algo que ni yo mismo acababa de entender.

—Quiero saber una cosa —me dijo—. ¿Cómo regresaste? Entiendes que estás conectado con las cartas que Clow y Hoshi-chan han creado…y a pesar de que te quebré, volviste. ¿Cómo superaste el poder de las cartas? ¿Cómo es que estás de una maldita pieza?

Vi fijo en sus ojos rojos, vi la furia de la duda moverse sin pausa, vi mi rostro ahogado en confusión y consideré qué tanto debía decir al respecto, qué tanto sabía y qué tanta verdad había en esa afirmación que me tomó fuera de base. ¿Qué tanto pudo haber crecido mi magia con los años? Si bien es cierto que jamás dejé de practicar y aprender no esperaba que aumentara demasiado… ¿Sería esa la razón por la que había terminado convirtiéndome en guardián?

—No lo sé, supongo que de haber encontrado a un Shaoran más pequeño posiblemente habrías tenido éxito —expliqué, acuñándole mi victoria al hábito de jamás considerar algo como _terminado_ —. Aunque quizá deberías pedirle una explicación a mi madre —ironicé.

Cómo es que ella terminaba formando parte de la ecuación todavía no me era claro, pero sí era evidente que había hecho _algo_. Sin mencionar que el hecho de que mi perfeccionismo fuera insaciable era por su causa.

—Ieran es una egoísta que sólo piensa en sí misma —escupió.

—Tal vez, pero no voy a darte la razón ahora —hablé con calma, ignorando la rabia que su afirmación desató y el hecho de que Sakura había dejado de luchar para escuchar atentamente—. Pero es porque me exigió demasiado que regresé.

Nadie quiere escucharlo, ningún niño de 9 años quiere escuchar el "no es suficiente" desde el suelo, empapado en sudor, agotado por el ejercicio, frustrado por haberlo dado todo, adolorido en cuerpo y espíritu. Yo lo escuchaba a menudo y nunca entendía qué era lo que fallaba, para qué o quién no era suficiente y en muchas ocasiones me llené de rabia, hacia mi madre y hacia mí mismo, porque ninguno de los dos parecía ser claro y no tendríamos las agallas de preguntar al otro qué era lo que faltaba.

—Con lo que hiciste lo entendí, curioso porque era lo que no querías que pasara. Siempre fue suficiente para mi madre, siempre di todo de mí, pero no era suficiente para mí mismo. Alguien débil de espíritu no habría sido capaz de vivir después de eso, de superar cualquier cosa.

Me miró estupefacta, sin saber cómo responder, aunque no era la única sorprendida en la habitación, si alguien debía asombrarse por la complejidad y sustancialidad de esa información debía ser yo el primero en la lista.

—¡Eres débil, Shaoran! Débil. ¿Guardián? ¿Tú? Cómo puede ser…la persona más cerrada, inestable, desconfiada, ególatra que puede existir. ¡Es hilarante!

Pude escuchar cómo Sakura gimoteó al escuchar aquello, me sentí incómodo e inquieto, pero esperando no seguir metiendo la pata desvié la conversación hacia otro lado.

—Mi madre conocía todo esto, ¿verdad? —Quise saber—. Se lo dijiste a Sakura y estoy seguro de que no mientes. Sin embargo, ella no conoce el desenlace pero se encargó de jugar todo a su parte para que las cosas se den a su favor, o al mío si haces bien las cuentas. No había forma de que pudieras ganar, no eres la única que se jugó algo por el resultado de este instante.

—¿Y qué crees que es lo que va a pasar? —Dijo entre risas—. ¿Crees que no vas a lastimar a Sakura alguna vez? Eres un ingenuo. De cualquier forma va a pasar si no mueres aquí mismo.

—¿Por qué no me pusiste una bala entre los ojos? Todo el maldito drama que armaste para esto cuando pudiste…

—¡¿Crees que no lo pensé?! —Interrumpió—. ¿Crees que mi primera opción no era tomarte desprevenido y hacerlo? ¡No pude! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque eres una amenaza, incluso muerto harías que ocurriera todo esto, daría lo mismo y no iba a arriesgarme. Necesito quitarte tu magia primero.

Tuve que reprocharle. —¿Qué sabes tú de magia? Que ahora la tengas no significa que sepas cómo usarla. ¿Tienes idea de la suerte que tuviste? ¿De lo mucho que pudo haber salido mal en tu viaje? ¿Y si no pasara como querías qué ibas a hacer? Crees que eres una redentora cuando no tienes jodida idea de lo que estás haciendo…

—¿Y tú sí, guardián?

—Maldita sea, Meiling, ya déjalo ir. No tienes que hacer esto por mí…

La expresión en sus ojos cambió, esperé que estrellara un puño en mi cara pero me miró con pesar y sonrió.

—¡¿Crees que todo esto lo hice por ti?! ¿Qué es porque todavía quiero algo de ti? —Me quedé inmóvil —. ¡Tú arruinaste mi vida! Arruinaste la de todos los que te conocieron alguna vez, tu madre, tus hermanas, nuestros amigos…todos murieron contigo ese día… Tía Ieran creyó en ti. Creyó que como no habías hecho ya lo que apareció en su visión ya nunca ocurriría, y justo entonces te conviertes en…eso…

—¡Cierra la maldita boca! ¿Piensas que yo escogí toda esta mierda? ¡Tú estabas conmigo cuando ocurrió…!

Pero la verdad era distinta a lo que estaba gritando, lo cierto era que no se trataba de la misma persona y sólo estaba batallando con un futuro hipotético que había llegado demasiado temprano. Ya había entendido que su magia estaba fuera de control pero no había comprendido el alcance que eso había tenido, no sólo se trataba de lo que no podía manejar sino que se hallaba fuera de sí misma, no había lógica en lo que quería así como tampoco era lógico que estuviera en ese lugar.

Sonrió y me di cuenta de que su intención todo el tiempo era hacerme perder los estribos, había sido ingenuo pensar que se rendiría y que no iba a intentar devolverme a aquel estado oscuro con el que batallé a muerte, a pesar de que ella no lo lograra a voluntad.

Demasiado rápido como para poder esquivarla, llegó frente a mí y me tocó ambos hombros con manos heladas, me quedé quieto cuando pensé que enterraría las uñas como garfios en mi piel, pero lo que percibí me regresó el deseo de vomitar que sentí al entrar a la habitación, el mismo dolor de fuego abrasador sobre la marca en mi hombro, ardiendo desde dentro, quemándome como el infierno y sin poderme mover a causa de esa que me miraba con altivez.

—Intentaste quitártelo, ¿verdad? —habló entre dientes, demasiado cerca, demasiado orgullosa de conocer algo que nadie más sabía —, esa misma noche en la que te fuiste, por eso corriste desesperado a la mitad de una tormenta. Creíste que quitándote la marca iba a cambiar algo, que Sakura no se iba a enterar…

¿Cómo carajo pudo saberlo? Habiendo enterrado ese recuerdo en lo profundo de mi cerebro, negándome cada día su existencia, no había forma en la que supiera que pasé varios días encerrado en mi cuarto, intentando cualquier hechizo estúpido que se me ocurrió, sopesando constantemente la idea de intentar algo más radical con esponjillas, navajas incluso…

Ambos miramos mi hombro derecho antes de que hablara de nuevo. —Ah, puedo saber muchas cosas con sólo tocarte un poco…eres un desastre tal y como imaginé. Tanta rabia y confusión…y muchos deseos de que todo termine de la mejor forma…

Me preocupó un poco que su magia pudiera mirar dentro de mi interior, como el abismo que se traga todo lo que toca, pero lo que más me ofendió entonces fue la carcajada casi del todo histérica que dio mirándome directo a los ojos…

—¡Que todo salga bien! —se mofó—. ¿Y qué crees que va a pasar después de esto? ¿Que ella va a olvidarlo y van a seguir las cosas como si nada? ¡Claro! Están defendiéndose uno al otro ¿y si ganan qué van a obtener? De nosotros dos yo siempre fui la más ilusa… ¿Qué te ocurrió?

A pesar del dolor, a pesar de la humillación y de lo tenso que era todo me las arreglé para tomarle por el cuello del vestido, dejando en claro mi intención de partirle el rostro. —Me tienes harto.

Casi hiperventilando por la tensión del momento me invadió un escalofrío como ningún otro cuando sentí una energía familiar crecer a mi espalda, obligándonos a mí y mi oponente a mirar hacia donde Sakura estaba, descubriéndola de pie pero completamente inmóvil, encorvada apenas mirando hacia el suelo y aún en medio de la oscura prisión que le habían puesto. Parecía perdida en su propio cuerpo y el mío reaccionó por inercia queriendo correr hacia donde se encontraba.

Escapé, escapé para recuperar la espada y cortar con ella la barrera que nos separaba sin éxito alguno, para desesperarme cuando ni el hechizo de luz logró algo, para encontrarme con una adversaria tan confundida como yo aguardando entender lo que yo tampoco podía explicar…

Mierda.

Por favor, después de todo esto no Sakura también. Esa vez en la torre, después de que a mí me atrapó la carta, yo…

—_Espera._

Sakura habló claro en mi cabeza, tanto como si susurrara a mi oído, pidiendo que le diera lugar a algo que no sabía qué era pero que debía ocurrir. Pacífica, como si su estado no fuera preocupante, similar a la primera visión que tuvo frente a mí cuando arribé a Japón, como si importara poco que estuviéramos en el borde de ganar poco o perderlo todo.

_No te preocupes por mí,_ seguramente quiso decir, pero el temor no desapareció y sólo supo hacerse más grande cuando vi que se descubrió el rostro y en su inercia parecía llorar.

...

* * *

><p>*<em>Kagehoshi: <em>Viene de las palabras _"kage"_ que es sombra y _"hoshi"_ que es estrella. Literalmente es _"la sombra de la estrella"._

El término (que en realidad es un nombre) fue un hallazgo de mi querida beta Min, y después de una muy sentida conversación al respecto decidí emplearle como un apodo despectivo (y algo miserable) para el pobrecito de Shaoran. Científicamente, un kagehoshi sería literalmente una sombra, sin luz, lo que quedó de una estrella que ya _murió_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** No, no es una mentira, ¡actualización de HnG! Después de muchos, muchos meses de circunstancias varias finalmente puedo traerles un nuevo capítulo de la historia en toda la extensión de la palabra. ¿Qué puedo decirles? Entré en bloqueos masivos, depresiones varias y cambios drásticos, pero tenía muchas ganas de compartirles este capítulo, ¡y qué decir del que viene! La señorita _villana _mostró todos (casi) sus colores, estaré súper, súper ansiosa de leer sus apreciaciones al respecto.

Así que siguiendo con la buena vibra en vez de hablar de las cositas malas, celebremos que hay un nuevo capítulo con muchos bonitos reviews y buenas palabras. Les ofrezco mi disculpa en forma de capítulo con mucho angst y un cliffhanger que nos deja a todos con ganas de más (créanme, yo mejor que nadie lo sé). Las buenas noticias siguen al decirles que el siguiente capítulo está listo, es larguísimo y está lleno de _feels._

Por supuesto, infinitas gracias a _MinuetPavlov_ por hacer de beta más allá de lo que cualquiera puede pedir y agradecer mortalmente. Abrazos mil para ti.

¡Espero que les guste el capítulo! Déjenme saber todo en sus comentarios, les dejo un abrazo gigante y espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo con menos demora que este. No olviden visitar **hoshinogadian .tumblr. com **y **sam-ely-ember .blogstpot. com** para más cositas relacionadas con el fic, así como respuestas a reviews de _guests._

-Ely.


End file.
